ENCADENADA A TU CORAZON
by AbigailWhite
Summary: Un Albert fic, epoca, viajes en el tiempo...os gustara.
1. INTRODUCCION

Tras la muerte de su novio, Candy White una huerfana ha perdido la ilusión de vivir y los recuerdos no dejan de atormentarla. Hasta que un accidente la deja inconsciente y todo cambia... Cuando despierta, su pasado ha desaparecido: la joven se encuentra en un castillo, en pleno siglo XVII, donde sin quererlo se verá envuelta en una trama de como instrumento para una oscura venganza, conocerá a Albert, un rudo guerrero cuya familia ha sido víctima de una terrible traición. Aunque odia con toda su alma a ese hombre que le hace sufrir, la hostilidad mutua irá desapareciendo hasta el punto de que él dejará de lado sus obligaciones y la causa por la que lucha, y ella acabará ilusionándose con él. Y pese a que ambos intentarán resistirse, el fuego surgirá. ¿Podrá el amor triunfar sobre el destino?


	2. PROLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

EN algún lugar al norte de Inglaterra, varios siglos atrás.

Como si una fuerza superior hubiese movido unos hilos, en cuestión de segundos las densas nubes que cubrían el firmamento se hicieron a un lado, dejando a la vista la perfección de la luna llena. Su reflejo se introdujo directamente a través del pequeño ventanuco e iluminó las frías y húmedas paredes de aquella tétrica celda. De repente, un rostro ceniciento deformado por múltiples magulladuras se interpuso entre el haz de luz y el interior de la mazmorra. Observó con rabia el cielo estrellado que se vislumbraba en el claro abierto y, fijando su vista en la pálida cara de la noche, murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles. Una mano se aferraba a los barrotes oxidados mientras la otra, cerrada en un puño, se alzaba desafiante hacia el exterior. Cerró con fuerza los párpados y, durante un instante, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Hasta que sus palabras rompieron el silencio que reinaba en la oscuridad:

— _ **An té nach mbaineann a chosa don talamh agus a eitlíonn ar nós éin seilge; an té a bhfuil nasc naofa ag a cholann leis na Daracha; té an chroí briste a bhfuil saol duairc aige dá bharr, dá mhéid é nach baol dó scaradh le gach aon ní; an té a thaistealós tríd na n-aoiseanna is trí spáis chun muid a scaoileadh saor, agus de bharr a ghníomhartha gheobhfaidh sé píonós cothrom ón té a ndearna feall ar a chine féin.**_

 _ **— Aquel cuyos pies no toquen el suelo y vuele cual ave rapaz; aquel que en su cuerpo lleve el sagrado vínculo con los robles; aquel cuyo corazón roto haya conseguido que su vida sea yerma, tanto como para que no le importe romper con todo; aquél vendrá a liberarnos a través del tiempo y del espacio, y gracias a sus actos, recibirá justa penitencia quien ha traicionado a su misma sangre.**_

En ese preciso momento, muy cerca de los muros, un potente rayo impactó de lleno sobre el tronco seco de un viejo olmo. Entonces abrió de nuevo los ojos. Los tenía inyectados en sangre. Hizo amago de sonreír, aunque lo único que sus labios pudieron componer fue una mueca grotesca, justo antes de que un velo blanco cubriera sus pupilas. Su cuerpo cayó desmadejado contra el suelo, pero sus ensangrentados dedos seguían firmemente cerrados. Entre ellos podían entreverse unas cuantas piedras grabadas con símbolos extraños.

El destino estaba sellado.

Tendrían que transcurrir varios siglos hasta que el círculo se completara, hasta que la profecía tuviese lugar. O quizá no tanto tiempo...

Condado de Berwick, en la actualidad.

El viento silbaba con furia entre los árboles, agitando violentamente las ramas a su paso. Nubes plomizas oscurecían el cielo y, de repente, todo vestigio de vida desapareció. De repente, todo vestigio de vida desapareció. Los frailecillos dejaron de trinar, las gaviotas se dispersaron hacia los acantilados y los tejones corrieron a refugiarse en sus guaridas. El bosque se quedó vacío, a excepción de una figura solitaria que permanecía allí erguida, mortalmente quieta, inmune al azote de la tempestad.

Vestía de blanco, con una prenda liviana de estilo retro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y que, al igual que una taimada serpiente, se arremolinaba entre sus piernas de modo implacable. Los tirantes del vestido no llegaban a proteger sus desnudos brazos, cruzados con fuerza alrededor del pecho. Hacía ya tiempo que el chal que cubría sus hombros había volado por la fuerza del viento. Su cabello dorado, enmarañado y repleto de hojarasca, ocultaba unas facciones contraídas por el dolor, aunque tan sólo el apenas perceptible e incontrolado movimiento de sus hombros al llorar evidenciaba ese sufrimiento. Sola, al pie de una frondosa arboleda ensombrecida por el cielo encapotado, resultaba una visión casi espectral. A su alrededor, el lúgubre ulular del viento se asemejaba a una legión de fantasmas que, procedentes del inframundo, volvían para reclamar la atención de los vivos con su lamento desgarrado.

Sin embargo, ella sólo tenía en mente la imagen de un fantasma en particular.

Esa mañana se habían cumplido seis meses desde la muerte de Anthony. Aunque ya casi no podía recordar su voz, el vacío que sentía en su interior la seguía desgarrando como el primer día, desde el mismo momento en el que aquella maldita llamada de teléfono que le informó de su fallecimiento la había sumido en una honda desesperación. Él había sido su vida, su razón de ser. Ya nada tenía sentido para ella.

Todos los días maldecía a Dios por su muerte y, a su vez, le rezaba con fervor para que, al menos, le concediese el incierto estado de la demencia. Si eso sucediera, podría entregarse sin reservas a la dulce calma de la ignorancia que acompaña a los delirios de locura. Así se olvidaría para siempre del sufrimiento, del dolor y de la pena. Pero Dios no la escuchaba.

Ahora sólo vivía, si a eso podía llamársele vida, a base de recuerdos. Recuerdos de cómo lo conoció, cuatro años atrás en la real universidad del sanpablo, gracias a un choque fortuito en los pasillos . Ella llegaba tarde a clase, como siempre. Corría cargada de libros cuando, al girar la última esquina que la separaba del aula, se topó de bruces con él. Los apuntes salieron volando, pero ella no llegó a caer porque unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron antes siquiera de haber parpadeado. Balbuceó una tímida disculpa, sus ojos se encontraron y la llama prendió. Una inocente invitación a la cafetería de la facultad dio paso a otras salidas fuera del entorno académico y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba perdidamente enamorada. Lo mismo le había sucedido a Anthony.

Su mundo se centraba ahora en aquellos cuatro años, en la evocación de multitud de anécdotas acaecidas junto a él, ya que solo lo tenia a el, una huerfana abandonada por sus padres en un conveto y que toda su vida siempre lucho por conseguir hacer realidad sus mas amnelados sueños y por fin ser feliz..

Inconscientemente, llevó una mano hasta la base de su cuello, donde descansaba el único recuerdo tangible que le quedaba de él. Se trataba de un simple cordón de cuero negro, enfilado con unas toscas piedrecillas grabadas con unos extraños símbolos. Era una joya carente de valor material, parecía más bien una baratija de mercadillo, pero para ella estaba dotada de un incalculable valor sentimental. Él se lo había regalado un día antes de su terrible accidente, confesándole que ese colgante había pasado por su familia de generación en generación, aunque nadie sabía explicar con certeza el porqué de su importancia. Al parecer, el abuelo Brower le había explicado a su nieto antes de entregárselo que era una especie de amuleto que protegía de todo mal a quien lo llevara consigo. ¡Menuda suerte la suya!

Con su puño aferrando firmemente las cuentas, Candy mantuvo la mirada perdida hacia la pradera que había servido de escenario para tantos encuentros felices con Anthony, mientras una lágrima solitaria descendía por su mejilla. Otro doloroso recuerdo que atesoraba en su interior. En aquella época del año el campo ya estaba florecido, completamente cuajado de prímulas, amapolas y lirios sobre un manto de fresca hierba de un verde intenso. Un mar de colores alegres que hoy se veían apagados, como si el paisaje también recordara y la acompañara en su tristeza. Aunque Candy no era capaz de ver eso. Ella tenía la vista clavada en un punto concreto situado al otro extremo, en un viejo roble hacia el que dirigió sus pasos como si fuera una autómata.

Era un árbol centenario, el último que se conservaba de un antiguo bosque ya inexistente debido a la deforestación. En unos meses iban a comenzar a edificar en la zona, pero ese roble había conseguido librarse de la tala gracias a la presión de multitud de personas que le guardaban un cariño especial. A lo largo de la historia, el árbol había sido espectador mudo del amor que se habían profesado numerosas parejas de enamorados, tal y como atestiguaban las profundas cicatrices que surcaban su corteza.

Candy se acercó y observó detenidamente todas las marcas hasta que dio con la que buscaba. Con lágrimas ya incontroladas fluyendo por su rostro, acarició dulcemente unas letras muy conocidas para ella: **«A &C».** Las imágenes del día en el que fueron escritas le llegaron como en un destello.

 _Era un soleado domingo de julio. Aquella mañana habían decidido organizar un picnic en las afueras de la ciudad y, tras una pequeña excursión por la zona, descubrieron la existencia del viejo roble. Presos de la curiosidad, comenzaron a leer todas y cada una de las inscripciones grabadas en el tronco, hasta que una en concreto llamó su atención. Los trazos eran ya muy tenues y estaban parcialmente ocultos por una capa de musgo, pero cuando Anthony la retiró con sus manos, no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojo_ _ **s: «MDCXXI. Un amor que perdurará eternamente a lo largo del tiempo. D & C».**_

Aquella inscripción era antiquísima, y así se lo indicó a Candy. Ella, con un cuidado reverencial, pasó la palma de la mano sobre las marcas. De inmediato la sacudió un estremecimiento indescriptible que la hizo tambalearse, pero Anthony la sujetó con convicción, protegiéndola entre sus brazos hasta que ese extraño aturdimiento desapareció. Entonces la arrastró consigo a los pies del árbol, que a los pocos minutos fue testigo excepcional de su primer encuentro de pasión. Horas más tarde, para sellar de forma indeleble aquel maravilloso momento y hacer que el recuerdo de su amor perdurara para siempre, como el de los enamorados de la antigua inscripción, hicieron lo que tantas otras parejas habían hecho mucho antes que ellos: dejar su propia marca.

« _Hasta que esos amantes se vuelvan a encontrar en este mismo sitio. Hasta la eternidad». Ésas habían sido las palabras expresadas por Anthony después de que Candy grabara en el tronco sus iniciales. Rio amargamente. ¡Qué injusta era la vida! Aquella eternidad de la que Anthony había hecho mención se le antojó imposible. No volvería a amar como lo había amado a él, ya no sentiría jamás la dicha de un amor correspondido. Todo eso se había ido con su partida, pensó abatida._

Tocó por última vez la marca grabada en el tronco y una fuerza invisible la atrajo para que, a su vez, también posara sus manos sobre la antigua inscripción. Al instante sintió un escalofrío similar al del primer día. No pudo soportarlo más y echó a correr, alejándose de aquel lugar repleto de dolorosos recuerdos.

No supo hacia dónde se dirigía; sólo quería desaparecer de allí cuanto antes.

Atravesó la pradera a la carrera y, sin pensarlo, volvió a internarse en las profundidades de la arboleda. La tempestad que minutos antes pugnaba por comenzar se desató violentamente, al tiempo que una fuerte lluvia arremetía contra el suelo. Candy intentó buscar cobijo, pero el bosque era una trampa demasiado fácil. Desorientada e incapaz de permanecer allí parada, corrió sin rumbo fijo. Las ramas más bajas de los árboles le golpeaban la cara y los hombros sin piedad, lastimándola cruelmente, y la maleza que crecía salvaje por doquier se le enredaba en el vestido, impidiéndole avanzar. En su ansia por alejarse de aquel lugar que le generaba aquella desagradable sensación de angustia, no fue consciente de que se acercaba peligrosamente al risco que delimitaba la arboleda del mar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Intentó frenar, pero unas piedras situadas al borde del acantilado se desprendieron a sus pies, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara sin remedio al vacío. Mientras caía inexorablemente hacia las profundidades de aquella inmensa masa de agua, lo último que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de su adorado Anthony. Parecía alejarse de ella, mirándola con suma tristeza, como si aquél fuese un adiós definitivo entre ellos. Emitió un grito, mezcla de miedo y desesperación, y luego todo se volvió negro.

Continuara...

 _ **Hola, ante todo un caluroso abrazo y millones de bendiciones para este nuevo año 2019 que comienza.**_

 _ **Tuve que leer esta novela antes de publicarla porque estaba dudosa de quien seria el protagonista masculino y mientras leia me incline mas al rubio aunque tambien leei mucho de mi rebelde, pero Albert quedo de prota y mas adelante mientras avanza la lectura se daran cuenta el porque.**_

 _ **Es una historia con escenas muy fuertes y tambien las hay tiernas y apasionadas, espero que les guste y opinen si les gusta o disgusta esta historia, que la lei en 2 dias,**_

 _ **La recomiendo al 100%, a mi me atrapo desde el primer capitulo y me la vuelvo a leer sin pensarlo dos veces.**_

 _ **COMENCEMOS ES UN ALBERFIC, HISTORIA DE CHUS NEVADO.**_

 _ **ABRAZOS .**_

 _ **Abigail White 70**_


	3. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 01

CONDADO de Berwick, primero de mayo de 1620.

Darryl despertó bastante mareado, tumbado boca arriba, ebrio aún por los estragos del alcohol. Sentía que estaba a punto de morirse, y no era para menos, dado su lamentable estado. Ni siquiera lograba recordar cómo había llegado hasta la cama después de la fiesta. Una tenue sonrisa emergió de sus labios al rememorarla, pero murió en el mismo instante en el que una arcada pugnó por salir de su garganta. ¡Cómo se arrepentía de haber bebido tanto! Parecía que su estómago tuviese vida propia...

Inhaló dos profundas bocanadas de aire y, en un intento de buscar un bálsamo para su malestar, volvió el rostro hacia la ventana, por donde entraba el aire fresco de la mañana. No encontró el alivio que esperaba. Tenía la boca pastosa y todos los músculos del cuerpo doloridos, como si la noche anterior hubiera hecho un intenso ejercicio y ahora se resintiese por el esfuerzo realizado. Efectivamente, tanta ingesta de vino por su gaznate había acabado por pasarle factura. Aun así, intentó levantarse, pero una dolorosa punzada en la frente acabó con sus ya poco dispuestas intenciones. Creyó que le iba a explotar el cráneo, tan fuertes eran las palpitaciones que le taladraban las sienes. Para evitar males mayores, se dio la vuelta en la cama con deliberada lentitud hasta colocarse boca abajo y, mientras cubría su cabeza con la almohada, se juró que jamás volvería a probar una gota de alcohol en lo que le restara de vida.

Momentos después, el chirrido de los goznes de la puerta puso fin a su precario descanso. Alguien entró a hurtadillas en la habitación, aunque el susurro de aquellos vacilantes pasos bastó para sacar a Darryl del letargo en el que estaba a punto de caer de nuevo.

No tuvo que girarse para saber quién era. Pony como cariñosamente la llamabaman, siempre le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, pero en aquella ocasión bien podría habérselo evitado. Al menos tuvo la deferencia de no intentar despertarlo, como solía hacer todos los días, y abandonó el cuarto en completo silencio, cuidándose de no molestar con su intromisión. Sin embargo, Darryl fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño tras la visita.

El olor de la comida no hizo sino incrementar sus náuseas. Tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para levantarse, pero después, sin mostrar ningún tipo de remordimiento, apartó de un manotazo la bandeja que descansaba a los pies de la cama y volcó todo su contenido en el suelo. Mientras se lamentaba por su mala suerte y farfullaba un juramento, caminó con paso renqueante hacia una esquina de la habitación, donde al fin pudo aliviar sus ya incontenibles espasmos estomacales.

Una hora más tarde, convenientemente aseado y bastante contrariado tras haber aguantado con estoicismo la monumental reprimenda de Pony por su irrefrenable comportamiento con el desayuno, Darryl salió a dar su paseo matutino a caballo por la playa.

Aunque la fresca brisa de la mañana y la tranquilidad de aquel idílico entorno invitaban a perderse en un momento de solaz, no pudo disfrutar como otros días de los primeros rayos de sol primaverales.

Los largos mechones de cabello negro que caían por su rostro no podían evitar que la intensa luz del astro rey lastimara sus ojos, azules como el mar pero enrojecidos por la resaca. Tras un quejumbroso gemido cerró los párpados, agachó la cabeza y, soltando las riendas, se dejó guiar por su caballo, un espléndido ejemplar de color castaño y porte elegante, patas vigorosas y cuello largo y musculoso.

El mar estaba en calma, una novedad desde hacía meses, así que Darryl aprovechó para alargar un poco el paseo por la playa. De ese modo permitiría que Zar refrescase sus patas y, a su vez, también daría a sí mismo y a su dolorida cabeza un poco de descanso. Sólo rasgaban el silencio el alegre graznido de las gaviotas, que revoloteaban libres bajo un despejado cielo azul, y el suave murmullo de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla. Todo lo demás era un remanso de paz, lo cual agradeció en una muda plegaria.

Cabalgó sin rumbo fijo durante varios minutos, hasta que sintió que el animal modificaba su velocidad al adentrarse en terreno pedregoso. Abrió los ojos, y entonces advirtió que se estaban aproximando a la ensenada, muy cerca de los acantilados.

A juzgar por la posición del sol, Darryl dedujo que pasaría de mediodía; ya era hora de volver a casa. Obligó a su montura a girar grupas; aún no había acabado de hacerlo cuando atisbó algo a lo lejos que captó su atención. Al fondo de la ensenada, entre los peñascos situados bajo el precipicio, le pareció ver el cuerpo de un hombre. Espoleó a Zar en aquella dirección, pero tras llegar. Tras llegar al pie del barranco y desmontar, descubrió que no se trataba de un hombre, sino de una mujer.

Parecía estar en ropa interior, a tenor de la extraña enagua que llevaba puesta. La prenda se le había subido de forma indecente por encima de la rodilla, mostrando con total claridad un muslo esbeltamente torneado. El cabello, rubio como el color del oro, le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, aunque la mayor parte de éste se extendía desperdigado sobre las rocas, totalmente empapado y cubierto por las algas.

Le dio la vuelta lentamente para no lastimarla. Se encontró con un rostro marfileño de delicadas facciones, con unas largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus párpados cerrados. Era una mujer joven y, además, muy bonita. Tenía los labios amoratados y la piel muy pálida, un mal indicio a su entender, pero al tomarla entre sus brazos constató que aún estaba caliente. Además, apreció una tenue pero constante respiración. Seguía viva. Entonces buscó en su cuerpo signos de heridas graves y sólo encontró una pequeña contusión en la nuca cubierta de sangre.

Desvió la mirada de la chica para inspeccionar la zona. Al corroborar que la playa estaba desierta, tomó una rápida decisión. Levantó a la joven en brazos, se desprendió con rapidez de su capa y la cubrió con ella. Después, depositó el cuerpo inerte sobre el lomo de Zar y acto seguido montó él, indicando al animal que emprendiera la marcha de vuelta al castillo.

Durante el camino de regreso la muchacha no dio indicios de despertarse. Nada más cruzar el foso y llegar a la barbacana, dos guardias armados se acercaron a Darryl, curiosos por ver qué era lo que traía su joven amo a lomos del caballo. Él los detuvo con una orden seca.

-¡Rápido, que alguien vaya a buscar a Pony!

Al entrar en el patio de armas, un palafrenero se aproximó presto para hacerse cargo de la montura. Antes de entregarle las riendas, Darryl solicitó su ayuda para bajar el cuerpo de la joven. La cargó de nuevo entre sus brazos y después, con paso decidido, avanzó hacia el portalón de entrada. En aquel preciso instante, una mujer de avanzada edad, con el cabello gris recogido en un moño bajo, salió por la puerta mientras se colocaba presurosamente un chal de lana sobre los hombros.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Ahora no es momento para dar explicaciones. Esta mujer está herida.

La anciana no preguntó nada más. Se limitó a posar una de sus curtidas manos sobre la frente de la chica, aunque la apartó de inmediato, como si hubiera tocado una brasa candente.

-¡Santo Dios misericordioso! Está ardiendo de fiebre. Rápido, llevémosla dentro.

Pony entró en el castillo seguida por Darryl y comenzó a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

-Anne, corre a la cocina a por un caldero de agua caliente; Gretchen, busca todas las mantas que encuentres; Jane, ve a mis aposentos y tráeme mis ungüentos. ¡Vamos, no os quedéis mirándome embobadas y haced lo que os digo! -les urgió con determinación.

Minutos después, la muchacha descansaba tendida sobre una mullida cama, y Pony instaba a Darryl a salir de la habitación.

-Vuestra presencia ya no nos es de utilidad, mi señor; nosotras nos ocuparemos de ella. Ahora deberíais ir en busca de vuestro padre e informarle de este suceso antes de que se entere por otros cauces y suba dando gritos.

Darryl asintió en silencio y se fue. No habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró una de las sirvientas, cargada con multitud de mantas. Pony le ordenó acercarse.

-Ven aquí, Gretchen. Vamos a retirarle estas ropas empapadas.

No costó mucho desvestirla porque llevaba poca ropa. Ninguna de las dos articuló palabra, aunque no hacían más que intercambiar continuas miradas de confusión. Pony, con ojo crítico, observaba detenidamente las extrañas prendas; su mente era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuesta. Como veía que sus elucubraciones le estaban haciendo olvidar el motivo por el que se encontraba allí, las desechó de un plumazo y continuó con su tarea.

Cubrieron a la joven con varias mantas de lana y, a continuación, limpiaron la suciedad que tenía enredada en el cabello. Gretchen miraba de reojo a la anciana, su rostro mostraba una evidente curiosidad. Se moría de ganas de comentar todo lo que estaba pasándosele por la cabeza pero, al parecer, o Pony no se había dado cuenta, o no quería hacer alusión alguna al respecto. Pero llegó un punto en el que no pudo contenerse más y expresó con palabras lo que ambas llevaban pensando desde hacía un rato y callaban por precaución.

-¡Qué muchacha más extraña! ¿Os habéis fijado en lo extravagante de su indumentaria? Jamás había visto algo similar. Y su cabello... demasiado corto para que sea el de una dama. Sólo espero que el joven Darryl no se meta en problemas por haberla traído hasta aquí.

-Calla, necia. No seas imprudente -le reprobó Pony, aunque en su fuero interno pensaba lo mismo-. Eso es algo que no nos concierne a ninguna de las dos. De cualquier modo -aventuró, a pesar de saber que quizá estaba hablando demasiado-, yo creo que sí es de noble cuna. Fíjate en sus facciones: son demasiado exquisitas, tal vez aristocráticas. Además, observa sus manos: dedos largos, delgados, bien formados... -le volvió las palmas para que Gretchen pudiera verlas, y entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle que hasta ese momento le había pasado desapercibido. Guardó silencio unos segundos, para estudiar con detenimiento la muñeca izquierda de la joven, y después siguió con su disertación-, y su piel es increíblemente suave. Me da la impresión de que estas manos jamás han trabajado -afirmó con rotundidad, ocultándolas a continuación bajo las mantas-. Lo que no entiendo es qué le ha podido suceder. Sea como sea, ya habrá tiempo para despejar nuestras dudas. Ahora, nuestro deber es sanarla. -Hizo una breve pausa para contemplar el enfebrecido rostro de la mujer y después añadió-: Hay que bajarle la temperatura de inmediato. Ve ahora mismo a la cocina y haz que me busquen en la despensa unas cuantas cosas. Escucha con atención...

Pony enumeró a conciencia lo que necesitaba, asegurándose de que Gretchen memorizara una por una todas las partes del pedido. Después la dejó ir. Mientras tanto, ella tomó un paño de lino de un arcón, lo mojó con agua fresca de una jofaina y se lo colocó a la joven sobre la frente. A continuación, comenzó a inspeccionar el cuerpo en busca de posibles lesiones, hasta que dio con un gran bulto en la nuca. Tras estudiar minuciosamente la contusión, se acercó a la cesta que le había traído Jane, hurgó en su contenido y sacó un pequeño tarro cubierto por una hoja de parra. Lo abrió e introdujo dos dedos hasta embadurnarlos de una sustancia parduzca, pegajosa y bastante maloliente. Extendió el emplaste por la hinchazón, colocó encima unas hojas de centaura, salvia y varios pétalos de flor de espino blanco y sujetó la cataplasma con una venda enrollada alrededor de la cabeza.

Cuando Gretchen entró en el cuarto se encontró a la anciana cómodamente sentada al borde de la gran cama con dosel. Se percató de que había cerrado todos los postigos de las contraventanas y de que en la chimenea ubicada al fondo de la estancia ardía un gran fuego, avivado por tres robustos troncos de roble que crepitaban con avidez. Sin embargo, Pony no permanecía ociosa: con infinito cuidado, para no lastimar el vendaje ni la herida, cepillaba el lustroso y sedoso cabello dorado de la muchacha. Una gran mata de rizos que relucía con el resplandor de las llamas se extendía a lo largo de su rostro, enmarcándolo de forma sublime.

-Parece mentira que seas tan joven y a la vez tan lenta. Trae eso aquí -señaló el hatillo que Gretchen portaba entre sus manos-¿Lo has encontrado todo?

-Sí, señora, aunque la cocinera me ha tenido que ayudar porque yo desconocía la existencia de alguna de las hierbas que me pidió-murmuró contrita.

Pony, arrugando el ceño, le arrebató el paquete. Tras cerciorarse de que no faltaba nada, extrajo de su cesto un gran mortero de madera bastante ajado, en cuyo interior echó varias semillas de girasol, dos hojas de ulmaria y las raspaduras de un trozo de corteza de sauce. Molió los ingredientes con el almirez hasta formar una pasta seca a la que añadió un poco de agua caliente y, acto seguido, vació el recipiente en el caldero de cobre que hervía sobre el fuego, no sin antes lanzar al agua un manojo de hierbaluisa. Lo removió todo con un gran cucharón de madera hasta que el líquido adquirió un clarísimo tono verde musgo, tomó una pequeña cantidad y la vertió en un cuenco.

-Ahora debemos conseguir que ingiera esto.

La anciana posó el pulgar en la barbilla de la joven y con los dedos índice y corazón estiró sus fosas nasales hacia atrás. De esta forma le abrió la boca, para después tirar con la otra mano de la base de la garganta hacia abajo.

-Gretchen, comprueba que no queme y empieza a verter la tisana dentro de la boca. ¡Ve más despacio! No quiero que se ahogue -le increpó.

Cuando el cuenco quedó vacío, Pony le limpió las comisuras de los labios, acomodó los almohadones alrededor de su cabeza y se aseguró de que estuviera convenientemente arropada. A continuación le indicó a la sirvienta que su presencia ya no era necesaria y esperó a que se marchara. Entonces lo guardó todo dentro del cesto, incluidas las ropas empapadas que llevaba la muchacha. Después se dirigió hacia la cama y sacó el brazo izquierdo de la mujer de debajo del cobertor, dejando que la tenue luz de las llamas lo iluminara. Una simple tira plana de cuero marrón atada con un nudo y que rodeaba su muñeca destacaba frente a la extrema palidez de la piel del antebrazo. Debido a su vista cansada, Pony tuvo que acercarse un palmo para poder ver mejor las letras que habían sido grabadas a fuego en el cordón. Tras leer la inscripción, de sus labios brotó una única palabra:

-Candy...

Darryl entró silenciosamente en los aposentos privados de lord Graham. Últimamente el conde pasaba en aquella estancia la mayor parte de las tardes, a excepción de cuando se acercaba al pequeño cementerio, situado tras la capilla del castillo, para visitar la tumba de su adorada esposa. En esos momentos, su padre se encontraba de pie junto al gran ventanal de arcos ojivales y miraba a un punto indeterminado del exterior.

De porte imponente, era uno de los hombres más altos que Darryl había conocido, tanto que sus anchas espaldas empequeñecían todo cuanto estuviera situado a su lado. Su espesa cabellera negra, moteada de hebras grises, le rozaba los hombros. Unos mechones rebeldes se agitaron cuando la brisa vespertina entró por la ventana.

El conde de Berwick era desde hacía muchos años uno de los nobles de más confianza del rey Jacobo. Pese a su edad, aún conservaba la musculatura del gran guerrero que fuera antaño, resultado de un duro adiestramiento. Era el primero que blandía una espada a tempranas horas de la mañana y ejercitaba su cuerpo hasta la extenuación para hacerles ver a sus hombres que no se esperaba de ellos menos de lo que podía dar de sí su propio señor. Su actitud inflexible en el entrenamiento y anteriormente en el campo de batalla lo habían llevado a formar la milicia mejor preparada de Inglaterra, mucho mejor que la del propio ejército inglés, cuestión que al rey no le había pasado desapercibida. Por esa razón, años atrás éste lo había nombrado general en jefe del término fronterizo con Escocia. Quería defender esa zona de las posibles incursiones de sus vecinos, las cuales estaban a la orden del día. Sospechaba que el principal motivo de aquella decisión radicaba en que ante posibles guerras internas un aliado como el conde, en conjunción con su numeroso ejército particular, podría evitar cualquier intento de destronamiento.

Lord Graham ya no encabezaba las filas de sus tropas; había pasado el mando a su segundo, sir Peter Doyle, meses después de morir su esposa. Aunque físicamente se mantenía en perfecta forma, el estado de languidez en el que se había sumido tras la muerte de lady Eleonor le imposibilitaba afrontar como debería una responsabilidad así. La pena producida por tan funesta pérdida había hecho mella en su coraje y determinación.

-Padre, ¿podéis atenderme un momento?

Si el conde se sorprendió por su llegada, no lo demostró. Ni siquiera se giró para encararlo.

-No te había oído entrar, hijo mío -murmuró en voz queda.

-¿Qué estabais mirando? -Darryl se puso a su altura y desvió la mirada hacia donde lord Graham aún mantenía fija la suya.

-Nada en concreto. Sólo estaba pensando.

Darryl clavó la vista en el perfil de su padre. Torció el gesto al apreciar en él un profundo cansancio. Cansancio y dolor. Las arrugas que, desde hacía tiempo, surcaban su rostro se habían intensificado, y una mirada vaga y cetrina le hizo pensar que por otra noche consecutiva no había descansado nada. Durante muchos años, lo habían considerado un hombre muy apuesto; su mandíbula prominente y una nariz aguileña, a la par que unos ojos cautivadores de mirada arrogante, habían provocado multitud de suspiros entre las damas. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos de color gris plomizo, antaño brillantes y desafiantes, ahora se encontraban apagados, sin vida.

-Necesitáis dormir un poco, padre. La vigilia constante no os hace nada bien.

El hombre suspiró con resignación y negó con la cabeza. Ojalá fuese tan fácil...

-Muchacho, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Darryl respiró hondo y se dispuso a narrarle lo sucedido. Lord Graham lo escuchó con aparente desinterés, sin mostrar su opinión en ningún momento, hasta que su hijo terminó de hablar.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es una campesina de la aldea?-preguntó al fin.

-Estoy seguro. De ser así, sin duda la habría reconocido. Además, por lo poco que la he visto, no parece en absoluto una simple aldeana.

Lord Graham dirigió a su hijo una mirada significativa. A sus oídos habían llegado multitud de rumores referentes al manifiesto interés que demostraba Darry ante cualquier muchacha agraciada que se cruzase en su camino, aunque se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Al fin y al cabo, él también había sido joven.

-Si no es de los alrededores, entonces ¿cómo podremos averiguar su procedencia?

-Tendremos que esperar hasta que alguien la reclame o ella misma nos lo explique cuando despierte, si es que eso llega a ocurrir. Mientras tanto, lo único que podemos hacer es investigar por nuestra cuenta.

El conde no rebatió la propuesta, pero calló unos instantes y meditó su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Crees prudente alojar a una desconocida en nuestro hogar? Podría ser una espía.

-¿Una espía? Lo dudo. En el estado en el que la encontré, me inclino más a pensar que ha sido víctima de una agresión.

-¿Crees que se recuperará?

-No lo sé. Tenía un buen golpe en la cabeza y ardía de fiebre. De cualquier modo, no subestimemos las artes curativas de Pony.

Lord Graham afirmó con un gesto seco, corroborando así que confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de sanar de la vieja sirvienta.

-En cuanto sepas algo, házmelo saber. Por mi parte, ordenaré efectuar algunas indagaciones por los alrededores. Y si se despierta, quiero hablar con ella de inmediato. ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto, padre. Os mantendré convenientemente informado de cualquier novedad.

Pasaron tres días sin que la muchacha despertara, aunque sí evidenciaba una notable mejoría. La fiebre había remitido casi por completo y la herida en la nuca cicatrizaba bien, sin mostrar signos de infección; pero aún no había recuperado la conciencia, algo que tenía a la anciana muy preocupada. Pony se acercaba al cuarto con frecuencia para cambiar el vendaje de la cabeza o colocar las mantas que la cubrían, y que la joven en sueños apartaba de su cuerpo, ya que eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Todo lo demás ya estaba hecho y sólo quedaba esperar.

Era casi la hora de la cena cuando Pony se dispuso a realizar su visita rutinaria a la enferma. Iba cargada con un gran cesto lleno de ropa de cama limpia que acababa de recoger de las cuerdas. Las piezas de tela, lavadas a la orilla del riachuelo de frías y límpidas aguas que circundaba el castillo, aún conservaban el refrescante olor de la ropa secada a la brisa, con ligeros retazos de leña y brezo. Ése era el último cesto que le quedaba por subir a los aposentos privados de la planta superior. Decidió que dejaría reposar tranquila a la joven durante toda la tarde, para no tener que moverla al cambiar las sábanas y perturbar su descanso hasta que fuese estrictamente necesario. Al pisar el último peldaño, casi chocó de bruces con Gretchen, quien en ese momento doblaba la esquina de forma precipitada con la intención de bajar. La joven se paró de golpe y comenzó a respirar de forma agitada por la falta de resuello.

-¿Se puede saber dónde vas tan alterada?

-Precisamente bajaba a buscaros. No os lo vais a creer. Se ha despertado.

-¿Y la has dejado sola? -Pony apartó de un empellón a la sirvienta y se dirigió rauda hacia el dormitorio- ¿Ha dicho algo?-preguntó sin volverse.

-No le he dado tiempo. Estaba cerrando los postigos de las ventanas porque ya comenzaba a refrescar, cuando he oído una ligera exclamación a mis espaldas. Me he dado la vuelta para ver qué sucedía y la he descubierto observándome con los ojos abiertos como platos. He salido directamente a buscaros.

Pony no esperó más. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y entró. Al girarse hacia la cama, vio que la muchacha estaba incorporada y se disponía, no sin esfuerzo, a levantarse.

-¡No os mováis! -gritó.

Rápidamente dejó el cesto abandonado en el suelo y corrió hacia ella.

La joven se paró en seco al oír la imperiosa orden. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la anciana con una expresión inescrutable pero no dijo nada, sólo se agarró como pudo al borde de la cama y se apoyó de forma vacilante sobre uno de los varales del dosel. Pony supo que estaba a punto de desplomarse, así que, sin pensarlo, la cogió por los hombros para sujetarla. Después, la ayudó a reclinarse lentamente sobre los almohadones.

-Aún estáis muy débil -la reconvino-. No debéis levantaros u os marearéis, tal y como acaba de suceder.

-¿Don... dónde estoy? -preguntó la muchacha con voz quebrada.

-Chsss... tranquila. Estáis a salvo. Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones.

-Pero...

-No digáis nada. Cualquier pequeño esfuerzo puede ser excesivo para vos.

-Estoy un poco confundida... -La muchacha movió la cabeza, claramente turbada.

-Es normal después de lo que os ha pasado, pero no os preocupéis, pronto os recuperaréis del todo. Lo único que debéis hacer ahora es quedaros quieta e intentar dormir. Dentro de un rato subiré a traeros un poco de caldo. Necesitáis alimentaros.

-Tengo el estómago revuelto..., no sé si podré digerir algo-respondió en tono quedo.

-Lo sé, pero aun así lo intentaremos.

La mujer miró de medio lado a la anciana con escepticismo, y al cabo dijo:

-¿Quién es usted?

La aludida esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Me llamo Paulina Campbellm pero me puedes llamar Pony. No intentéis hacer más preguntas y descansad.

Entonces caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo. Tras dudar un instante, se volvió por última vez.

-Una única pregunta, si me lo permitís. Vuestro nombre es Candy, ¿no es cierto? -comentó mientras señalaba con un dedo la pulsera que rodeaba su muñeca.

La joven alzó la vista de las sábanas, con la confusión patente en sus facciones. Después, pasó paulatinamente la mirada del rostro de la sirvienta a su propio brazo, y sólo entonces murmuró:

-Yo... no lo recuerdo.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 02**

¿CÓMO podía ser que no recordara su nombre?

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Candy se concentró en las últimas palabras que le había dicho a la anciana. Habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo, aunque ahora que intentaba hacer memoria, era incapaz de asociar un nombre con ella misma. Miró varias veces la tira de cuero que tenía en la muñeca, donde podía leerse «Candy». No, ese nombre no le decía nada. De hecho, por muchas vueltas que le dio, por mucho que intentó abrirse camino a través de la niebla que había invadido su mente, únicamente conseguía recordar lo ocurrido desde que había despertado en aquella cama. ¿Qué le había sucedido para encontrarse así?

El esfuerzo por recordar algo de su vida pasada acentuó el intenso dolor de cabeza que minutos atrás, cuando abrió los ojos, le había dado la bienvenida. Sentía unas sordas palpitaciones en la base de la nuca e inconscientemente llevó hasta allí su mano. Cuando se tocó estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el dolor. La vista se le nubló y una fuerte y repentina opresión en las sienes le provocó un aturdimiento momentáneo. Tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que el malestar remitió, y entonces, con mucho cuidado, volvió a palpar la zona. Dado el olor a hierbas medicinales que manaba al presionar, dedujo que le habían colocado el vendaje para cubrir una especie de cataplasma. Al parecer, se había dado un buen golpe. A buen seguro, aquélla era la causa de que su mente estuviese en blanco. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía haberse lastimado, dónde y quién o quiénes la habían encontrado..., incluso desconocía el sitio en el que se encontraba en aquel momento. Se propuso interrogar a conciencia a aquella mujer, Pony, en cuanto volviera a la habitación, pero mientras tanto se dedicó a observar con interés todo cuanto la rodeaba.

El dormitorio era muy amplio. Las paredes, de grandes bloques de piedra caliza, estaban cubiertas por muchos tapices de una asombrosa calidad y belleza. Al fondo de la estancia se levantaba una enorme chimenea, cuya embocadura estaba fabricada en una única pieza de granito labrada con intrincados motivos. El fuego ardía con ímpetu, caldeando el ambiente, y de vez en cuando una brasa chisporroteaba por alguna corriente de aire. El suelo también era de piedra, aunque había varias alfombras de aspecto mullido y alguna que otra piel de animal distribuidas por doquier. Un único ventanal, situado en el paramento a la izquierda del cabecero de la cama, tenía los postigos cerrados, impidiendo el paso del frío y la luz, así que no pudo saber si era de día o de noche.

Candy contempló a placer la gran cama adoselada en la que reposaba. Los cortinajes, de un pesado terciopelo granate a juego con la colcha, estaban coronados por unas guardamalletas de seda en color dorado. De modo inconsciente, sus manos alisaron el embozo de la suave sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Estaba confeccionada en un finísimo lino blanco y destacaba bajo la gran cantidad de mantas que la tapaban.

No sólo la cama era magnífica; a los pies de ésta, abarcando todo el espacio de lado a lado, se encontraba un baúl de dimensiones extraordinarias, en cuya tapa había incrustadas multitud de piedras semipreciosas.

Durante un buen rato, Candy se quedó embelesada admirando los reflejos de colores que las gemas desprendían por el influjo de las llamas.

«Esta habitación está decorada con mucho lujo», pensó para sí. A la derecha de la puerta, apoyada contra la pared, había una cómoda enorme de diez cajones; a su izquierda, un palanganero con una jofaina de loza decorada y un gran espejo ovalado, cuya imagen se veía algo distorsionada por la falta de azogue. Un poco más allá, ocultando toda una esquina, se levantaba un biombo de madera tallada. Una butaca y un pequeño escabel, situados entre la ventana y la chimenea, completaban el mobiliario.

La iluminación era muy tenue; sólo el fuego del hogar y unas cuantas velas de cera de abeja, dispuestas estratégicamente en varios puntos, daban luz a la habitación. Le costaba enfocar la vista para observar todos los detalles, así que centró la mirada en el intenso crepitar de las llamas.

En su fuero interno, Candy se formulaba infinidad de preguntas que su cabeza era incapaz de responder. Además, había algo que no le cuadraba. No sabía el qué, pero la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien era demasiado poderosa. Quizá fuera sólo producto de su mente aturdida, en realidad se encontraba en una situación bastante complicada y el hecho de no recordar nada de su vida pasada le provocaba muchas dudas y temores.

Un delicioso aroma que poco a poco comenzó a inundar toda la estancia la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Su sentido del olfato captó el inconfundible olor de la comida; resultaba tan embriagador que experimentó una profunda sensación de placer al imaginarse saboreando el manjar del que provenía.

La boca se le hizo agua y su estómago rugió.

Empezaba a ser consciente de que debía de llevar mucho sin probar bocado. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría permanecido inconsciente. Supuso que habrían sido días, a tenor de la forma tan impropia en que clamaba su estómago. Si no recordaba mal, aquella mujer le había prometido que al cabo de un rato le subiría algo de comer. «Espero que no se demore—pensó—porque si tarda mucho creo que voy a morir de inanición.»

Retiró la ropa de cama a un lado porque tenía calor, y un perfecto «¡Oh!» se formó en sus labios cuando vio cómo iba vestida. Un finísimo camisón de hilo blanco la cubría hasta los pies, pero el motivo de su exclamación fue comprobar la belleza y, a su vez, el descaro de la prenda. Las largas mangas eran acampanadas y estaban bordadas, desde la mitad del antebrazo hasta las muñecas, con pequeñas mariposas de colores. Al estirar los brazos, las mangas cayeron, dando la impresión de que las mariposas volaban graciosamente en el aire, tan liviano era el paño. El camisón, aunque iba abrochado desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo por infinidad de minúsculos botones bordados con una diminuta rosa amarilla, llegaba a rayar en lo pecaminoso. La tela era tan diáfana que parecía transparente, no dejaba nada para la imaginación. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder por la indecencia de la prenda, pero tuvo que admitir que el diseño era magnífico, y lo sentía como una segunda piel.

—Y bien, jovencita. ¿Ya os encontráis un poco mejor?

Candy dio un respingo por la sorpresa.

Estaba tan absorta contemplando esa maravilla que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

Pony se acercó con paso resuelto y le dirigió una intensa mirada.

—Tenéis mejor aspecto que antes, pero aún estáis bastante pálida. Tomad, os he traído un poco de caldo bien caliente, a ver si con esto os vuelve el color a las mejillas.

Candy se quedó mirando a la mujer completamente embobada. Era muy bajita pero en modo alguno aparentaba debilidad. Una robusta espalda se intuía bajo la túnica de sarga gris que le llegaba hasta los pies, y sus rollizos brazos sujetaban con firmeza una basta bandeja de madera. Encima de ésta había un sencillo cuenco de barro con caldo humeante, una copa de peltre cuyo contenido ignoraba y algo más que iba convenientemente tapado con un paño.

Pony depositó la bandeja sobre el baúl y luego se dispuso a acomodar los almohadones donde descansaba la espalda de Candy, a fin de conseguir una postura más cómoda para que la muchacha pudiera comer a gusto.

—Lo primero que debéis hacer es tomaros vuestra medicina —le indicó Pony mientras cogía la copa y se la entregaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —Candy examinó la bebida con desconfianza.

—No es más que una tisana de hierbas para las náuseas. Lleváis tres días inconsciente, pero no puedo saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que comisteis por última vez. Es normal que ahora vuestro cuerpo sienta repulsión hacia los alimentos. Bebed —la apremió la anciana con firmeza.

Candy dio un pequeño sorbo y frunció el ceño. Momentos después, estaba conteniendo las arcadas.

—¿Qué diablos lleva este brebaje? Sabe a rayos.

—Callad y bebéoslo todo. Os aseguro que pronto os encontraréis mucho mejor.

Candy la miró sin convicción, pero aun así apuró la bebida. Como un milagro, al cabo de unos instantes las náuseas empezaron a remitir.

—Buena chica. Ahora os tomaréis el caldo.

—¿Sabe igual de mal que lo que me acabo de tomar? —preguntó Candy arrugando la nariz mientras olisqueaba el contenido del cuenco.

—No digáis tonterías. Un caldo es un caldo.

Renuente, Candy lo probó. Nada más saborear el líquido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡Está delicioso! ¿Qué es lo que lleva?

—Lo normal: Carne de cordero, clavo, laurel, cebolla y miel. Es el mejor reconstituyente para superar la debilidad del cuerpo.

Candy no paró hasta dejar el recipiente vacío. Tras ingerir la última cucharada, preguntó con cierto azoramiento:

—Estaba buenísimo, pero sigo teniendo hambre. ¿No hay nada más que pueda comer... quizá algo sólido? —aventuró.

—Así me gusta, que tengáis apetito. Sí, os he traído un trozo de cordero —agregó Pony, acercándole el plato al tiempo que levantaba el paño y le mostraba su contenido.

—Estoy famélica —argumentó Candy. Sus ojos buscaban algo—Creo que me comería una vaca entera, pero...

—¿Qué es lo que buscáis con tanto empeño? —Pony se percató de su escrutinio, pero tuvieron que transcurrir unos segundos hasta que descubrió lo que la muchacha estaba buscando. Entonces sacó una pequeña daga de su bolsillo izquierdo y se la entregó—Tomad, se me había olvidado.

Candy cogió la daga con manos temblorosas y se la quedó mirando de hito en hito. La empuñadura era preciosa, realizada en madera labrada con incrustaciones de lapislázuli y aguamarinas. Sin embargo, no supo qué hacer con ella. Levantó la vista hacia la anciana con una expresión de genuina confusión en su rostro, pero Pony la animó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Vamos, muchacha. ¿No decíais que teníais mucha hambre? Comenzad o se os enfriará.

¿Le estaba diciendo que utilizase el arma para comer? Al parecer, eso era precisamente lo que pretendía, así que, con cierta inseguridad, la agarró por el mango y se dispuso a trinchar la carne. Una, dos, tres veces... Era incapaz de cortar con una sola mano, la carne se le resbalaba por todos los lados. Estuvo entretenida durante varios minutos sin conseguir pegarle ni un solo tajo hasta que, desesperada y hambrienta, decidió capitular. Cogió la carne entre sus dedos, llevó hasta ella el filo del puñal y, con un único y preciso movimiento, cortó un pequeño trozo. Después lo pinchó con la punta de la daga y se lo llevó a la boca.

Lo había conseguido. Una sonrisa exultante curvó sus labios; se sentía muy orgullosa de su proeza.

Pony sintió lástima por ella al presenciar su extraño comportamiento. Tal vez el golpe en la cabeza le había trastornado más de lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista. Durante un buen rato estuvo contemplando en silencio a la muchacha; había algo en su forma de comer que no le cuadraba, pero no conseguía adivinar qué podía ser. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta y exclamó escandalizada:

—¡Estáis comiendo con la mano izquierda!

Candy detuvo la daga a medio camino de su boca. De forma paulatina paseó la vista de su mano hasta el sorprendido rostro de la anciana, sin saber a qué venía tanta conmoción.

—Pues sí... —titubeó—. Supongo que soy zurda. ¿Por qué se asombra tanto?

—¿Lo hacéis normalmente en público? —preguntó Pony boquiabierta.

—No lo sé. Es lo más probable, aunque no puedo recordarlo. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Niña, eso es del todo impropio. Lo que no consigo entender es por qué razón nadie os obligó, cuando erais pequeña y se puso de manifiesto ese defecto, a utilizar la otra mano.

—Yo... lo desconozco. No entiendo por qué ha de considerarse un defecto ser zurda —musitó Candy cariacontecida. Intentó sin éxito ocultar un profundo bostezo colocándose una mano sobre los labios—. Perdone..., no sé lo que me ocurre pero de pronto siento que me estoy cayendo de sueño. —No pudo continuar hablando. Le pesaban los párpados y un profundo sopor se adueñó de ella. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado y cayó dormida al instante.

Pony se acercó a la cama y retiró la bandeja de su regazo. A continuación volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con las mantas, no sin antes comprobar el estado del vendaje. Se cercioró de que quedaba todo recogido, los postigos convenientemente cerrados y un buen fuego que mantuviera caldeada la estancia durante toda la noche. Después, sin hacer un solo ruido, se marchó.

—Se ha despertado.

Tras salir del cuarto, Pony bajó directamente al salón para informar a Darryl de las novedades. No había querido decir nada antes, cuando fue a preparar la pócima, porque primero quería asegurarse del estado de la muchacha.

Abajo todo el mundo había terminado ya de cenar. Varios sirvientes estaban recogiendo los restos de las mesas, plegando los borriquetes, guardando los tableros y limpiando el suelo antes de que la gente del castillo se dispusiese a preparar sus jergones para dormir. Darryl estaba sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea y sujetaba una copa de vino. Tenía la vista fija en las llamas, pero cuando Pony se le acercó por la espalda, giró la cabeza hacia ella con suma tranquilidad, como si hubiera sabido desde el principio que la anciana estaba allí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Le has preguntado cómo llegó hasta la ensenada? ¿De dónde viene?

—No. Todavía no está en condiciones de mantener una conversación larga. Le he tenido que preparar un somnífero oculto en el caldo para que se volviera a dormir. Si no se lo hubiese administrado, ahora estaría gritando de dolor.

—¿Se recuperará?

—Aún está muy débil, así que no me atrevo a asegurar nada. Sin embargo, creo que lo peor ya ha pasado. De cualquier modo, dudo mucho que pueda responder a todas nuestras preguntas.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Darryl sorprendido.

—Creo que el golpe en la cabeza le ha hecho perder la memoria. No recuerda ni su nombre.

—¿No decías que se llamaba Candy?

—Eso es lo que yo pensaba tras haberlo leído en el cordón que lleva atado a la muñeca. Un objeto extraño, por cierto. Sin embargo, cuando despertó y se lo pregunté, no supo contestarme.

—Entonces, ¿cómo podremos averiguar su procedencia? Tiene que haber alguien buscándola. Tú misma me dijiste que, dada su apariencia, su origen no debía de ser humilde. Dudo mucho que una mujer aparentemente de noble cuna carezca de una familia que vele por ella.

—En eso os doy la razón pero, por ahora, no tenemos nada más en que basarnos aparte de su aspecto y el grabado del cordón. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que ése sea su verdadero nombre. Además...

—Pony, sé cuándo me estás intentando ocultar algo —Darryl la miró con severidad—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahora mismo por tu cabeza?

—Hay algo en ella que me desconcierta. No son sus modales, sino su forma de actuar. Da la impresión de que la educación que ha recibido ha sido un tanto... extravagante.

—¿Extravagante? ¿A qué te refieres?

—No sabría cómo explicarlo. Tiene un acento peculiar, aunque no parece extranjera. Tanto su vocabulario como su dicción son impecables, propios de una educación exquisita, pero la muchacha no sigue los cánones establecidos a la hora de hablar y actuar. Es muy raro.

Darryl se quedó pensativo tras escuchar las palabras de Pony. No fue sino hasta pasados unos minutos cuando se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había adueñado de los dos.

—¿Crees que me he equivocado al traerla al castillo?

La anciana negó con énfasis.

—Si estáis pensando que nos puede acarrear problemas, permitidme que lo dude. De cualquier modo, hasta que no se recupere por completo no podremos esclarecer todos los interrogantes que la rodean.

—¿Cuándo podré hablar con ella?

—Deberíais esperar un poco. Aún está convaleciente.

—¿Y cuándo consideras que estará lo suficientemente preparada? Padre no hace más que preguntarme por ella, y ya sabes la poca paciencia que tiene.

—Por eso no os preocupéis. Dejadme que yo me encargue de vuestro padre.

El día comenzaba muy temprano en el castillo. Desde que cantaba el gallo al despuntar el alba, el ir y venir de sirvientes ejecutando sus tareas era constante. En aquel momento, la cocina ya bullía de actividad; varias mujeres corrían de un lado para otro preparando los distintos alimentos que se servirían durante el día, mezclándose entre sí multitud de olores de diferente procedencia. La cocinera, una mujer rolliza de rostro encarnado que llevaba la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo verde musgo, no cesaba de dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Los hornos de leña estaban todos encendidos, y en ellos se cocinaban lentamente unos cuantos lechones y pollos, la primera remesa de hogazas de pan y alguna que otra tarta.

Las lavanderas se encontraban en el patio trasero, junto a unos inmensos calderos de cobre repletos de agua hirviendo. Removían con esmero la ropa sucia, sin perder de vista a los niños que chillaban y jugaban eufóricos alrededor de las perolas, dispuestas a regañarlos si se acercaban demasiado.

Un muchacho de rostro enjuto y con legañas en sus somnolientos ojos se disponía, desganado, a abrir el pequeño portón de las porquerizas. Hizo salir un tropel de marranos, que gruñían de modo desaforado mientras correteaban fuera del recinto para dar su pequeño paseo por los alrededores a la búsqueda de bellotas con que alimentarse.

La fragua ubicada cerca del portalón de entrada de la fortaleza funcionaba a pleno rendimiento. El sudor corría por la frente y los antebrazos del herrero, un hombretón con cara de pocos amigos y exceso de musculatura, debido al duro trabajo de forjar el hierro. El sonido grave y profundo de los golpes acompasados del martillo al chocar contra el yunque se elevaba por encima de cualquier otro ruido, pero ésa no fue la causa por la que Candy despertó. Lo que la despertó fue un sonido procedente del patio de armas que, aunque leve, era más estridente que el del interior de la fragua.

Candy abrió los ojos poco a poco. Había permanecido recostada en la cama durante varios minutos, escuchando con innegable atención ese sonido que se repetía a cada instante y que le estaba crispando los nervios. Incapaz de adivinar su procedencia, la curiosidad pudo con ella y se levantó. Con paso indeciso se dirigió hacia la ventana, corrió los postigos y abrió las contraventanas.

No daba crédito a lo que veía.

Una veintena de hombres, la mayoría de ellos en mangas de camisa, se encontraban luchando en grupos de a dos. Pero no fue la lucha en sí lo que la sorprendió, sino lo que algunos estaban utilizando para tal fin. El origen del ruido que la había despertado no era otro sino el entrechocar de las espadas que sostenían con innegable habilidad entre sus manos.

Candy dio un paso hacia atrás, claramente horrorizada, y empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

Giró sobre sus talones, echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación y, en cuanto vio el aguamanil, corrió hacia él. Con ávidas manos cogió la jarra, vertió agua dentro de la palangana y se refrescó la cara. Se frotó tanto que los ojos comenzaron a escocerle y las mejillas se tornaron carmesí, pero no se detuvo hasta asegurarse de que estaba realmente despierta. Entonces volvió a asomarse a la ventana.

La misma imagen que había creído soñar antes seguía allí. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Dónde diantres había ido a parar?

Oyó que la puerta a sus espaldas se abría y se giró con rapidez. Pony estaba en el umbral, impasible, con la vista clavada en su rostro. Candy avanzó hacia ella con paso firme, la cogió de los hombros y le gritó mientras la zarandeaba:

—¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¡Dígamelo ya!

—Chiquilla, no es necesario que blasfeméis. —Pony la tomó con cuidado de las muñecas para separarse de ella. Su voz era sosegada, aunque transmitía seguridad—. Estáis en el castillo de Chestergrand, en Berwick. Muy cerca de la frontera con Escocia. ¿Os suena el nombre?

Tras unos instantes, Candy contestó con aflicción:

—No.

—¿Habéis recordado algo referente a vos?

—No, aunque sospecho que hay algo que no está bien. Es una sensación extraña, como si hubiera ido a parar al sitio equivocado, a un lugar en el que no tendría que estar...

—Olvidaos de esos pensamientos tan absurdos. —Para infundirle tranquilidad, Pony posó una de sus manos sobre las de Candy, que permanecían unidas en un solo puño sobre su regazo— Aquí estaréis a salvo.

—¿Y esos hombres? ¿Por qué están peleándose? ¡Tienen espadas!

—No están peleando, sino entrenándose.

—Entrenándose, ¿para qué?

—Para una posible batalla, por supuesto. Como ya os he dicho, estamos muy cerca de Escocia. Al ser ésta una zona estratégica, los enfrentamientos con nuestros vecinos se dan con demasiada asiduidad. El rey Jacobo se indignaría si Inglaterra perdiera el control de esta parte de la frontera, jurisdicción de la que el conde de Berwick es representante por parte de la Corona. Por tal motivo, mi señor exige a sus hombres una perfecta instrucción en el arte de la esgrima, entre otras muchas habilidades.

—El rey Jacobo... No me suena de nada.

—¡Santo Dios misericordioso! —Pony se santiguó— Sí que es cierto que habéis perdido la memoria. Jacobo I fue coronado rey de Inglaterra en Londres hace ya diecisiete años.

Candy negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. En aquellos instantes, su vida era un papel en blanco y, aunque lo mirase una y otra vez, no conseguía plasmar en él ni un triste recuerdo.

Como si Pony hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, le reiteró con suma dulzura:

—No os preocupéis, muchacha. Tarde o temprano comenzaréis a recordar. Es mejor que no os obsesionéis. Ahora voy a ordenar que os suban algo de comer.

Al cabo de un rato sonaron unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y acto seguido una niña de no más de doce años asomó tímidamente la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a Candy.

—¿Puedo pasar?

La niña, de enormes ojos castaños y un bonito cabello caoba, vestía una túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y una sobrefalda marrón. Con la vista fija en la bandeja que llevaba entre las manos, parecía azorada. No hacía más que apoyar todo su peso en uno u otro pie pero sin avanzar más allá del umbral de la puerta, esperando que Candy le diese su aprobación para entrar.

—Adelante. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Candy sonrió abiertamente para hacerle entender que no debía tener miedo.

—Christine, para serviros —contestó mientras ejecutaba una torpe reverencia.

—Christine, bonito nombre. ¿No eres demasiado pequeña para estar sirviendo?

La niña abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Por supuesto que no, señora! Llevo sirviendo desde los ocho años, aunque hasta hace poco sólo me he dedicado a ayudar en la cocina. Pony asegura que aprendo muy rápido y que algún día me podría convertir en una buena dama de compañía. —Tras decir esto, levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

Candy no supo qué contestarle. ¿Dama de compañía? ¿Qué se suponía que era eso?

Christine dejó la bandeja encima del escabel y esperó pacientemente con las manos a la espalda. Candy le devolvió una mirada de confusión, pues no entendía su comportamiento.

—¿Deseáis algo más o puedo retirarme? —preguntó al fin, dado que Candy parecía haber enmudecido de repente.

—¡Oh, no! Gracias, Christine. Puedes marcharte.

La niña hizo otra reverencia y desapareció tan rápido que Candy no tuvo tiempo ni de despedirse. Dejando a un lado la sorpresa, se acercó a la butaca y se sentó, colocando la bandeja sobre sus rodillas. Estaba hambrienta, así que sació su apetito hasta que no dejó nada comestible. Durante ese tiempo olvidó todas las dudas que la corroían por dentro; cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que necesitaba aliviar con urgencia otras necesidades básicas.

Era evidente que en la estancia no había más puerta que la de acceso al corredor, aunque le daba reparo salir de allí para tales menesteres. Comenzó a moverse por la habitación en busca de algo que le pudiera servir, incluso se arrodilló a los pies de la cama, pero no encontró nada. Sin embargo, al incorporarse se fijó en el biombo que había al fondo, ocultando una buena parte del rincón. Fue hacia allí y miró detrás. Efectivamente, la mampara escondía algo. Un gran bloque de piedra maciza, cubierto por una plancha de madera tosca, sobresalía del suelo unos cincuenta centímetros. Al levantar la madera, Candy advirtió que servía de tapa para un agujero sin fondo tallado en el centro de la piedra, del que surgía un olor muy desagradable. A los pies del cubículo, en un gran cesto de mimbre, había un puñado de paja fresca. Intuyó que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Suspiró con resignación y, haciendo de tripas corazón, se sentó sobre la fría piedra. La necesidad era apremiante.

—Argg... —musitó con una mueca de desagrado cuando se dispuso a utilizar la paja que había amontonada en la cesta—. Se me van a quedar las posaderas como el culo de un mandril.

Después de aliviarse, colocó un mullido cojín en la butaca y la acercó al calor de la chimenea. Se dejó caer sobre ella con evidente desánimo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, intentando, sin éxito, aclarar un poco sus ideas. Analizó la situación en la que se encontraba: sin identidad, sin pasado, sin recuerdos, ¿dónde la dejaba todo eso? Estaba en una posición bastante embarazosa, por no decir difícil. Al final, lo único que consiguió fue confundirse aún más. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Su instinto le decía que allí había algo raro, necesitaba más respuestas, aunque entre esas cuatro paredes poco podía hacer.

Lo pensó con detenimiento y llegó a una única conclusión: tenía que inspeccionar el resto del castillo. Pero ¿cómo lo haría sin que nadie la viera?

Decidió esperar hasta la noche, cuando todo el mundo estuviese dormido y se pudiera ocultar con más facilidad en la oscuridad. Durante horas estuvo planificando el modo de salir sin ser vista, y se perdió tanto en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que la luz comenzó a desvanecerse en el dormitorio.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Al asomarse reparó en que el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte y que los primeros destellos de un cielo cuajado de estrellas iluminaban débilmente el firmamento. La agitada actividad desarrollada durante el día en el exterior había disminuido y sólo se veían, amortiguadas por la luz de las antorchas, unas cuantas siluetas que corrían por el patio de un lado para otro. Miró a lo lejos por encima de las murallas pero, aparte de unas cuantas casuchas de piedra que estaban en un precario estado de conservación, no pudo distinguir más que la oscura espesura de un grandioso bosque de robles. Una extraña sensación de familiaridad la embargó; ella ya había estado allí antes, aunque no conseguía recordar el motivo.

De repente, todo fue más claro: la imagen de un pequeño promontorio que se levantaba al otro lado del bosque, unas piedras enormes colocadas en semicírculo que protegían la falda, el brezo que crecía retador contra la dura erosión provocada por los desprendimientos... y había alguien más a su lado, un hombre, pero no pudo identificarlo. De modo inconsciente, se llevó la mano a la base del cuello y agarró con énfasis un pequeño cordón que hasta ese momento no se había percatado que llevaba. Lo notó desnudo, incompleto, como si faltara algo muy importante en él. Pero ¿el qué?

Minutos después le subieron la cena, aunque casi no probó bocado. Sentía un molesto nudo en el estómago a causa de los nervios por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que intentó relajarse observando el negro paisaje mientras esperaba a que pasara el tiempo y toda la gente que se oía a lo lejos se fuera a dormir.

Poco a poco, el sueño fue adueñándose de ella. Luchó con brío por mantenerse despierta, pero al final acabó reclinando la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca, cerrando los ojos al mundo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida. La despertó una ráfaga de viento frío que entró a raudales por la ventana. Las velas se habían consumido, aunque la luz de la luna y los rescoldos de un fuego a punto de apagarse iluminaban parcialmente la habitación, creando claroscuros en las paredes. Aguzó el oído y comprobó que ya no se oía nada salvo el ruido de la brisa agitando las ramas de los árboles y el ulular de un búho cercano.

Se levantó rápidamente y tanteó con las manos hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. La ligera bata de seda color crema que le habían dejado por la mañana sobre la cama se había caído del cobertor, así que la recogió del suelo y se la puso. Ni siquiera se paró a abotonársela, porque perdería un tiempo muy valioso. Además, nadie la vería, puesto que debía de ser muy tarde a tenor de lo alta que estaba la luna. Respiró hondo, se insufló ánimo y susurró:

—Ya es la hora.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 03**

CANDY avanzó hacia la puerta con paso resuelto, pero en cuanto tocó con la mano el frío pomo de metal, toda su valentía se hizo añicos. ¿Haría bien en salir a hurtadillas en plena noche? Aquella gente la había alojado con extrema cortesía aun sin conocerla. ¿Y ella se lo pagaba así?

Lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero al fin decidió que tampoco era tan grave echar una pequeña ojeada. Movió la manivela de hierro forjado y empujó la pesada puerta de madera maciza. Con tiento, asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo para asegurarse de que estaba desierto. Así era; además, tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que una luz brillaba tenuemente al fondo del corredor. Al acercarse, vio que era un recodo del pasillo que continuaba hasta el comienzo de una escalera de caracol. Ese tramo estaba iluminado por una antorcha colocada en un soporte metálico, cuyas llamas proyectaban sombras titilantes en las paredes. Avanzó hacia el tiro de escalera y se detuvo un momento para prestar atención. Ni un solo ruido. Perfecto. Comenzó a bajar los angostos escalones, apoyando una mano en la fría piedra que rezumaba humedad, mientras con la otra agarraba con seguridad una gruesa soga que hacía las veces de pasamanos. Para evitar tropezarse, mantuvo la mirada clavada en sus pies descalzos durante todo el trayecto. Éstos se encogían cada vez que los posaba sobre los gélidos peldaños, pero eso no le impidió seguir adelante. Por fin, al llegar al último escalón, levantó la vista al frente, y entonces sus labios emitieron una muda exclamación. Decenas de personas, vestidas todas ellas con pintorescos ropajes, yacían dormidas sobre el suelo. Incluso había una pareja de podencos tumbada junto a la chimenea, de dimensiones extraordinarias, que coronaba el ala norte del salón.

Cuando su sorpresa se disipó, echó un rápido vistazo a la sala; las paredes estaban cubiertas por bellísimos tapices y multitud de armas: escudos, lanzas, garrotes, picas, hachas... Además, varias armaduras, la mayoría de ellas en perfecto estado de conservación, presidían la entrada y las cuatro esquinas de la estancia. El acero brillaba lustroso por el fulgor de las llamas, confiriendo a las armaduras una sensación de movimiento irreal, como si en verdad estuviesen vivas, custodiando todo cuanto las rodeaba.

Sobre la chimenea descubrió, colgadas en forma de aspa, las dos espadas más grandes e intimidatorias que hubiera visto en su vida. Sus empuñaduras eran magníficas; en cada una de ellas había engarzados sendos rubíes de un tamaño vergonzosamente obsceno y otras muchas piedras preciosas. Las estaba contemplando embobada cuando, de repente, entró una ráfaga de viento por una de las pequeñas ventanas laterales y movió los dos tapices que colgaban del techo, a ambos lados de la chimenea. Entonces la vio: oculta a la vista, protegida por los cortinajes, había una pequeña puerta.

Lo más prudente hubiera sido no acercarse; de hecho, Candy se asombró de su propia audacia al encontrarse caminando hacia allí. Tuvo que dar varios rodeos para sortear a la gente dormida, aunque finalmente llegó a su destino. Con infinita cautela, miró a los dos podencos que se removían en un sueño agitado mientras mostraban sus intimidantes fauces.

—Perritos bonitos... —susurró—, soñad con grandes huesos y lindas perritas, pero no os despertéis, por lo que más queráis.

Al parecer, los canes le hicieron caso porque dejaron de agitarse y posaron con parsimonia sus enormes cabezas en el suelo.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó, al tiempo que soltaba el aire que había estado conteniendo—. No me gustaría para nada morir devorada por alguno de estos animales.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que pudo acceder a su interior sin mayores eventualidades. Frente a ella se encontró con una habitación de grandes dimensiones y otra chimenea al fondo, no tan colosal como la del salón pero sí lo suficientemente grande como para caldear toda la estancia. El fuego se estaba consumiendo y las llamas, a punto de extinguirse, sólo alumbraban en parte las paredes aledañas. Sin embargo, al fijarse con detenimiento supo con certeza que había entrado en una gran biblioteca. Los estantes se elevaban desde el suelo hasta el techo y todos ellos contenían infinidad de volúmenes. A simple vista, el tamaño de los libros era impresionante; ninguno de ellos tenía un lomo inferior al ancho de su mano. Parecían... ¿códices?

Aunque perpleja, Candy centró su atención en el resto del mobiliario. A la izquierda localizó un gran escritorio de caoba y, junto a él, un atril de cuerpo entero que soportaba un pesado volumen abierto por la mitad. Se acercó al pedestal y echó un vistazo al contenido del libro.

Parecía un diccionario, pero al no entender el idioma en el que estaba escrito, Candy cerró el tomo ayudada por sus dos manos. Acarició con reverencia la suave encuadernación de piel con guarniciones metálicas y después, abriéndolo de nuevo por la primera página, leyó lo que ponía en la portada: «Johannis Balbi de Janua. Catholicon. 1460. Johann Gutenberg».

Desconocía el significado de esos nombres, pero ¿por qué tenía la extraña impresión de que el libro era muy valioso? Una vocecita en su interior le decía que estaba delante de algo importante, aunque no supo identificarlo. Era la misma sensación que llevaba experimentando una y otra vez desde que se despertó en aquel lugar. Le mortificaba reconocer que aquello ya empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre.

Más confusa a cada momento, dejó el libro a un lado y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. La mesa estaba cubierta de pergaminos enrollados, un tintero enorme de plata y alabastro y decenas de plumas de ave. También había un pergamino extendido con un texto a medio escribir. A todas luces se trataba de una carta. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que estaba cometiendo una imperdonable indiscreción, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte. Al final, la curiosidad ganó la partida y Candy cogió la misiva entre sus manos. Miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie y caminó hacia la chimenea. Cuando estaba a unos tres metros del fuego, el encabezamiento se hizo completamente inteligible, y entonces pudo leer en voz alta:

—Berwick, 4 de mayo de 1620.

Un intenso escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal hasta la base de la nuca, como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado ante algo que a ella se le escapaba.

—Interesante... Veo que sabéis leer.

Candy dio un respingo al sentirse descubierta. El pergamino se escurrió de sus manos y cayó al suelo, aparentemente olvidado. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en aquella voz que acababa de escuchar. Oyó el movimiento de alguien levantándose y sus ojos volaron hacia la butaca situada frente a la chimenea, aquella que hasta ese momento había pensado que estaba vacía. Allí había una persona, y ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Las sombras que proyectaban las llamas recortaban una silueta alargada de anchos hombros, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y las manos apoyadas en las caderas, en una pose genuinamente masculina. Se trataba de un hombre, de eso no cabía duda, pero no pudo verle el rostro porque estaba de espaldas al fuego, a contraluz.

—¿Quién... quién es usted?

—La pregunta es: ¿quién sois vos?

El hombre la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada. Ella, consciente de la poca ropa que llevaba, intentó sin éxito ocultar las transparencias del camisón, cerrándose la bata por el cuello.

—Yo... soy Candy.

—Eso ya lo sé. Vuestro apellido. —Su voz sonó cortante.

—Lo desconozco. Ni siquiera estoy segura de mi propio nombre. ¿Quién es usted?

Por segunda vez, su pregunta fue obviada.

—Os traigo a mi hogar, os proporciono techo, comida y buenos cuidados para que podáis recuperaros de vuestras heridas, y en plena noche os encuentro husmeando en los papeles de mi padre. ¿Es así como pagáis nuestra hospitalidad?

—Yo, es que...

El hombre levantó una mano de forma autoritaria y la interrumpió.

—Ahora no me digáis que tampoco sabéis cómo habéis llegado hasta esta sala, ni cómo ha llegado esa carta a vuestras manos—le increpó señalando el pergamino en el suelo.

Candy comenzó a asustarse. Por culpa de su curiosidad se había metido en un buen lío.

—Estoy esperando —agregó de modo impaciente.

El hombre caminó unos pasos hacia ella y Candy, por fin, pudo ver sus facciones. Era joven, no aparentaba más de veinticinco años. De cabello negro y ojos claros, su rostro expresaba una mezcla de severidad y sorpresa. Llevaba la mandíbula rasurada, aunque comenzaba a despuntar el leve asomo de una incipiente barba. Su única vestimenta consistía en unos calzones de piel parda y una camisa de lino con los cordones desanudados, lo que proporcionó a Candy una nítida imagen de su torso desnudo. Tragó saliva; tenía que admitir que se trataba de un hombre muy atractivo. Pero no, no podía dejar que sus pensamientos tomaran aquellos derroteros. Se encontraba en una situación muy embarazosa y lo que menos le convenía en esos instantes era distraerse con algo tan banal. Necesitaba buscar una excusa razonable para marcharse de inmediato de allí, ya daría las consabidas explicaciones más adelante. Aunque no existiera ninguna justificación para su conducta.

—Me desperté a media noche y, como era incapaz de conciliar de nuevo el sueño, bajé a dar una vuelta. No pretendía ser desconsiderada ni fisgonear, sólo sentí curiosidad por ver el castillo donde me han alojado tan amablemente. —Candy adoptó una actitud contrita con la que esperaba ablandar a su interlocutor—. Lo siento, estoy un poco cansada. No debí aventurarme a salir hasta haberme recuperado del todo. Si me disculpa, regresaré a mi habitación y mañana podremos hablar con más tranquilidad. Además, no estoy correctamente vestida.—De modo consciente y premeditado, Candy cerró con más fuerza el puño que sujetaba el cuello de la bata.

—En eso tenéis razón —declaró él, mientras sus ojos recorrían con intensidad el cuerpo a medio cubrir de la joven—. Aunque ahora ya no tendría mucha importancia: os he visto con menos ropa que la que lleváis puesta.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando os encontré, ibais medio desnuda.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Candy avergonzada.

Él meditó unos instantes y al fin contestó.

—Está bien, esperaré hasta mañana. Eso sí: quiero que, cuando nos sentemos a conversar, no os inventéis ningún pretexto para huir, como estáis haciendo ahora mismo. ¿De acuerdo?

Candy, aliviada por saberse a salvo de un inminente interrogatorio, al menos durante aquella noche, asintió en silencio.

—No os olvidéis. Mañana hablaremos. Por cierto...

Ella ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta. Al oírlo se detuvo un instante, pero no llegó a volverse.

—¿Sí?

—Mi nombre es Darryl. Darryl Graham.

Cuando Candy abandonó la estancia no se paró a comprobar si molestaba a alguien a su paso. Cruzó rápidamente el gran salón y, en su tumultuosa huida, despertó a uno de los podencos. Éste levantó la quijada, emitió un profundo gruñido e hizo amago de levantarse, pero al ver que la intrusa se alejaba hacia las escaleras, volvió a su posición de descanso.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 04**

—BUENOS días, milady. Espero que hoy hayáis amanecido más tranquila que ayer.

Candy afirmó con la cabeza, pero fue algo automático. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. En realidad, ni siquiera se había acostado. Las nuevas luces del alba la encontraron sentada junto a la ventana, pensativa y completamente desubicada. Así también la encontró Pony, que se acercó hasta ella con algo colgado en su antebrazo.

—¡Santo Dios misericordioso! —exclamó al ver el rostro de Candy— Muchacha, tenéis un aspecto deplorable. ¿Acaso no habéis dormido bien?

Candy tardó unos instantes en comprender lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo. Se levantó muy despacio y, con los movimientos de un autómata, fue hacia el aguamanil. Se miró al espejo y vio su imagen reflejada. No le extrañaba nada que Pony se hubiera sorprendido; tenía el cabello enmarañado y unas profundas ojeras de color violáceo ensombrecían su rostro.

—No he pegado ojo en toda la noche —confesó.

La anciana soltó un suspiro de consternación mientras dejaba lo que a todas luces parecía un vestido encima de la cama.

—Pues debemos hacer algo de inmediato. El joven Darryl me ha comentado hace un rato que hoy sin falta hablaría con vos. Aunque he insistido en que aún no estáis totalmente restablecida, no ha dado su brazo a torcer. Os espera en la biblioteca, así que no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Nada más decir aquello, dos muchachas entraron en la habitación portando una gran tina de madera. Tras ellas, otras cuatro doncellas cargaban en ambas manos cubos repletos de agua humeante. Colocaron la tina en el centro de la estancia y después vertieron dentro el agua, bajo el atento escrutinio de la vieja sirvienta. Cuando terminaron, Pony se volvió hacia Candy.

—¿Aún estáis así? Venga, muchacha, quitaos el camisón.

—Pero...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Es necesario que haya aquí tanta gente? —comentó Candy azorada.

—No es muy usual que una dama se asee sin ayuda de nadie... Bueno, en este caso haremos una excepción y me quedaré yo sola.—Con un gesto, ordenó a las criadas que salieran de la habitación—. Meteos dentro, jovencita, porque si tardáis mucho el agua se enfriará.

No muy convencida, Candy se desprendió de su camisón. Sin embargo, a medida que iba introduciéndose en el agua, fue cambiando de parecer.

—Esto es maravilloso —susurró cerrando los ojos. Sentía todas sus articulaciones entumecidas después de la larga vigilia pasada, pero el agua caliente, ligeramente perfumada con lavanda, consiguió relajarla poco a poco.

Pony se acercó por detrás y empezó a frotarle la espalda con un paño enjabonado.

—Tenéis que estar presentable para el joven Darryl y, sobre todo, para lord Richard. Se ha enterado de que Darryl iba a hablar con vos y ha insistido en estar presente.

Candy ya sabía quién era Darryl, y estaba segura de que Pony era conocedora de su pequeña incursión nocturna, aunque la anciana no había hecho ninguna referencia a aquel suceso. Prefirió no comentar nada y se centró en el segundo hombre.

—¿Quién es lord Richard?

—Es el señor de este castillo y el padre de Darryl. No debéis temerlo. Al principio os intimidará, pero más adelante comprobaréis por vos misma que el perro que ladra, poco muerde. Os voy a quitar el vendaje para ver cómo sigue vuestra herida, así que intentad no mover mucho la cabeza.

Poco a poco fue tirando de las largas tiras de lino hasta que el emplaste quedó a la vista. Al retirarlo, observó la contusión con ojo crítico. La herida se había cerrado y la costra que la cubría tenía un color bastante saludable.

—¿Os duele mucho?

—No, sólo siento una ligera molestia.

—Perfecto. Ha sanado mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Ahora hay que eliminar cualquier rastro de suciedad que pueda llegar a infectarla. Vamos, sumergid la cabeza, que os voy a lavar el cabello. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que lo lleváis tan corto?

Candy frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Y qué debía contestar? Lo mejor sería quedarse callada, y eso hizo. Se limitó a encoger los hombros en señal de desconcierto.

—No pasa nada, ya os crecerá —comentó la anciana, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Cuando terminó de enjabonarle el cabello, Pony cogió un cubo con un poco de agua y lo volcó sin más preámbulos sobre la cabeza de Candy, quien comenzó a toser sin control.

—¡Uf! Podía haberme avisado antes...

—¡Oh, lo siento! —se disculpó Pony—. Ya hemos terminado. —La instó a que saliera del agua y le tendió un gran lienzo de lino para que se secase. Mientras tanto, ella se acercó a la cómoda, abrió el cajón superior y sacó un cepillo y un peine de carey—. Venid, sentaos junto al fuego, que voy a desenredaros el cabello.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —protestó Candy.

—Tonterías; yo lo haré por vos. Además, podríais haceros daño en la herida.

Candy rezongó por lo bajo, pero obedeció. Con cada pasada del cepillo los rizos de pelo fueron perdiendo la humedad, y ella creyó que se quedaría dormida hasta que sintió que Pony empezaba a hacer cosas raras en su cabeza.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Peinaros, por supuesto. No pensaréis bajar con la melena de rizos suelta, ¿verdad? Veamos qué podemos hacer con este cabello tan corto.

Candy no discutió con ella, aunque no estaba muy convencida de lo que la anciana pretendía conseguir. Al cabo de unos minutos, Pony afirmó satisfecha:

—Creo que no ha quedado tan mal, a pesar de las circunstancias. Id a miraros al espejo.

Cuando vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo, no pudo por menos que admirar el trabajo realizado. Sujeto en la parte superior, todo el cabello estaba recogido y dividido en mechones de intrincadas formas, excepto unos cuantos rizos que enmarcaban delicadamente su rostro.

—¡Es maravilloso! Pony, tiene unas manos divinas —aseveró.

—Sólo es cuestión de práctica. Son demasiados años peinando a lady Eleonor.

—¿Quién es lady Eleonor?

—La difunta esposa de lord Richard. Murió hace dos años—musitó Pony con pena, aunque enseguida apartó de su mente tan dolorosos recuerdos—.Y ahora, vamos a vestiros.

—Pero si no tengo nada que ponerme...

—Os he traído un vestido de lady Eleonor. Sois un poco más baja que ella, así que he tenido que recoger el ruedo un palmo, pero más o menos poseéis el mismo talle. Presumo que os servirá.

—No creo que sea correcto...

—¡Bah! —le restó importancia—. Hace mucho que este castillo no alberga a ninguna joven como ella o como vos, y es una lástima que todas sus ropas estén guardadas en baúles, estropeándose por el paso del tiempo.

Pony fue de nuevo hasta la cómoda y sacó una camisola con mangas de uno de los cajones. Se la tendió a Candy y le ordenó que se la pusiera mientras ella cogía el vestido de encima de la cama. Se lo pasó por la cabeza y no la dejó contemplarse hasta que terminó de atarle todas las cintas laterales.

El vestido era sublime. Se trataba de una creación en brocado color lavanda con la falda acampanada y un escote alto, profusamente elaborado. Las mangas, amplias y tan largas que llegaban a rozar el suelo, estaban adornadas con puños dentados, al igual que todo el ruedo. Candy paseó sus manos por encima del brocado de la falda y admiró la suntuosidad de la tela.

—No tengo palabras... es precioso. Pero yo no puedo...

—Por supuesto que podéis —la interrumpió Pony. Le colocó un cinturón ornamental justo debajo del pecho y después asintió, claramente orgullosa con su trabajo— Estáis hermosísima. Y ahora, bajemos.

Candy se quedó clavada en el sitio. Sus pies no le respondían, tenía pánico del inminente encuentro que estaba a punto de producirse. ¿Qué le preguntarían? Y lo peor de todo, ¿qué les podría responder ella?

Pony se percató de su inseguridad, por lo que intentó insuflarle el ánimo que necesitaba. La cogió del antebrazo y, dándole unas cariñosas palmadas, la instó a que caminara hacia la puerta.

—No querréis hacerlos esperar todo el día, ¿verdad? Vamos, no seáis tímida. Además, no tenéis nada que temer.

Candy respiró hondo e intentó convencerse de que la anciana estaba en lo cierto. Cuanto antes pasara por aquel trago, antes sabría qué le podría deparar el futuro, un futuro incierto y tan desconocido como su pasado. Porque aunque nadie le hubiese dicho nada, ella intuía que de esa conversación dependía su vida de ahí en adelante.

Darryl y su padre permanecían de pie junto a la chimenea de la biblioteca mientras charlaban de la situación actual en la frontera con Escocia, a pesar de que lord Graham ya había puesto al día a su hijo de todos los acontecimientos durante los diez primeros minutos de conversación. Desde que Pony les había anunciado que se iba al piso superior para el aseo de Candy, llevaban esperando casi una hora, tiempo más que suficiente para que la muchacha se hubiera arreglado. Aunque ninguno de los dos había hecho ningún comentario al respecto hasta entonces, dadas sus expresiones de hastío se notaba que la paciencia de ambos estaba a punto de agotarse.

—Tardan demasiado. ¿Ocurrirá algo? —comentó Darryl al fin.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y ambos hombres se giraron de inmediato. Bajo el quicio estaba Paulina Campbell, nadie más. En respuesta a sus respectivas miradas de interrogación, la mujer arqueó levemente las cejas indicando su espalda y dijo:

—No os quedéis atrás, jovencita, que nadie os va a comer en esta sala.

Tras ella, con paso indeciso, apareció Candy. Iba con la cabeza gacha y las manos apretadas en un puño sobre su regazo. Desde que salió de la habitación no había dicho nada, pero es que era incapaz de articular palabra. Para empezar, el vestido que llevaba, aunque fuera muy bonito, la hacía sentirse sumamente incómoda. Era tan pesado que le impedía caminar con fluidez, amén de que en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer de bruces debido a su longitud. El ruedo de la falda arrastraba por el suelo a modo de cola, y sus pies se enganchaban continuamente a medida que avanzaba. Además, la tela le picaba una barbaridad, pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Sin embargo, lo peor no era eso, sino el manojo de nervios que le atenazaba las entrañas. En realidad, estaba muerta de miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si la echaban de allí por haber estado merodeando en la noche como un vil ladrón? Ése era su mayor temor. No tenía ningún sitio adonde ir, al menos que ella supiera, ni tampoco a quién recurrir. En esos momentos, esas gentes que tan amablemente la habían auxiliado eran para ella el único asidero al que agarrarse dentro del caos en el que se encontraba inmersa su vida.

—Entrad, mujer, y dejad que os vea bien.

Atribulada, Candy levantó la vista hacia la profunda voz que surgía del fondo de la estancia, pero sus pies se negaron a avanzar. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada penetrante y azul de un hombre maduro de largos cabellos, que vestía un espléndido jubón granate sobre unas calzas color crudo. No se percató de que otro par de ojos, similares a los anteriores, la contemplaban maravillados de pies a cabeza, admirando su belleza.

Darryl se quedó de una pieza cuando la vio entrar. La noche anterior, a causa de la escasa luz reinante en la sala, no había podido apreciar con claridad las hermosas facciones y la silueta voluptuosa de la muchacha. Pero ahora, a pleno día, esa visión le produjo una profunda impresión, tanto como para dejarlo sin habla. Fue su padre quien dio inicio a la conversación, dejándolo a él en un conveniente segundo plano.

—Antes de nada, bienvenida a Chestergrand . No es frecuente ser el anfitrión de una persona y conocerla días después, pero me hago cargo de las circunstancias. Soy lord Richard Graham, conde de Berwick y señor de este castillo. —Antes de proseguir con su perorata, ejecutó una perfecta reverencia—. A mi hijo ya lo conocisteis anoche. —Señaló a un sorprendido Darryl—. Espero que vuestra recuperación esté siendo satisfactoria. ¿Cómo os encontráis? —Fue entonces cuando el hombre cayó en la cuenta de su estado—. Perdonad mi poca educación. Por favor, sentaos.

Lord Richard indicó con el brazo la butaca situada junto a la chimenea, aquella donde la noche anterior Darryl había permanecido oculto. Candy observó el sillón con ojos especulativos, dudando si sería conveniente o no sentarse allí. Entonces la voz de Pony interrumpió sus elucubraciones:

—Si me disculpan, yo me retiro. Mis quehaceres me reclaman.

Candy, aterrada, se volvió hacia ella. Su rostro desencajado le suplicaba en silencio que no la dejara sola, a merced de esos hombres a los que no conocía, pero la sirvienta le lanzó una mirada cargada de ánimos y abandonó la sala. La joven soltó un suspiro de resignación y no le quedó más remedio que caminar hacia la butaca.

Intentó sentarse con dignidad, pero la tela de la falda formó un remolino a sus pies y, al engancharse con uno de los apoyabrazos, tironeó con fuerza de su cadera, haciendo que Candy cayera sobre el respaldo de un modo muy poco femenino. Con las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza, se incorporó lo mejor que pudo hasta colocarse en el borde del asiento con la espalda muy erguida. Sabía que ambos hombres tenían sus ojos clavados en ella, y eso no hizo más que acentuar su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, no había olvidado que se encontraba en una situación muy delicada, así que tuvo el valor de ser la primera en hablar, a fin de aclarar las cosas cuanto antes:

—Me gustaría... yo... —su voz sonó rasgada y vacilante, como si le costara articular las palabras. Carraspeó un par de veces para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. Les ruego que me disculpen por mi comportamiento de anoche.

Lord Richard la miró sin comprender y después posó la vista en su hijo. Éste, simplemente, se encogió de hombros, así que el conde instó a Candy para que se explicara mejor.

—No podía dormir, por lo que salí de mi habitación para dar un paseo con la esperanza de que el sueño acudiese a mí. Cuando llegué a esta biblioteca, los vi —señaló con un dedo tembloroso los pergaminos que aún permanecían sobre la mesa—, sentí curiosidad y... deben creerme, no era mi intención husmear en esos papeles. De verdad. Sólo llegué a leer el encabezamiento de la carta.

Cabizbaja, Candy aguardó el momento en el que, con cejas destempladas, la echaran de allí por su indiscreción. El conde se tomó su tiempo en contestar pero, cuando lo hizo, su voz adquirió un matiz medio de sorpresa medio de incredulidad.

—¿Sabéis leer?

—Yo... sí. —No se esperaba para nada aquella pregunta—. ¿Por qué no iba a saber?

—¿Y escribir? —añadió.

—También —afirmó Candy con rotundidad, aunque ella misma se extrañó por la seguridad que destilaba su respuesta.

Lord Richard se frotó las sienes y comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Mientras tanto, murmuraba frases tales como «Esto cambia ligeramente las cosas... Creí que se trataba de una simple aldeana...». Al fin, se paró frente a Candy y la miró de hito en hito antes de preguntar:

—Muchacha, ¿es cierto que no recordáis quién sois? ¿Ni cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

Candy asintió con la cabeza, pero el hombre no se dio por satisfecho.

—¿En serio no recordáis nada? —insistió lord Richard.

—El primer recuerdo que conservo es el de despertarme en este castillo. Antes de eso, nada.

—Visto así, tendré que ampliar mi investigación por toda Inglaterra y notificar esta situación en la corte.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó extrañada.

—Cuando se me anunció vuestra presencia aquí, comencé a indagar por mi cuenta. Al principio supuse que seríais una campesina de los alrededores o una dama de compañía, a pesar de la insistencia de Pony y de mi hijo, por lo que limité mi búsqueda de información a este condado y los limítrofes. Al parecer, nadie os conoce por estos lares, pero es evidente que los dos tenían razón: vuestro porte, vuestra forma de hablar y los conocimientos que poseéis no dejan lugar a dudas.

Candy se quedó muda de la impresión. ¿Habían estado indagando su procedencia y no habían podido encontrar nada? Aquello era muy descorazonador. Si nadie había oído hablar de ella, eso significaba que nadie la estaba buscando. ¿O sí?

—¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme? —preguntó Candy—. No entiendo nada.

—Quiero decir que está claro que vos sois una dama. Esto es algo que no me esperaba, y ahora mismo no sé qué hacer —reconoció lord Richard con pesar, al tiempo que se hundía en el asiento de su escritorio y se llevaba las manos a las sienes—. Necesito pensar.

—Señor, no consigo captar del todo el significado de sus palabras, pero le aseguro que no es mi intención crearle más molestias que las que ya les he ocasionado. Lo he estado meditando en profundidad y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para todos será que me marche cuando esté completamente restablecida, si son tan amables de esperar hasta que eso suceda. Necesito respuestas y dudo mucho que las pueda encontrar entre estos muros.

Darryl levantó repentinamente la cabeza y la observó como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

—¡Pero si aún no estáis recuperada del todo!

—Me encuentro bastante bien, ya casi no me mareo —respondió Candy mientras volvía la cabeza hacia él—. No deseo causarles más contrariedades.

—¿Mareos? ¿Y queréis iros ya? ¿A dónde, si puede saberse?

—Pues... no lo sé con exactitud. Aún no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo.

—¿Estáis diciendo que no sabéis adónde ir, no recordáis nada de vuestra vida anterior, todavía padecéis mareos, y pretendéis que os dejemos marchar en esas condiciones? —El tono de Darryl fue subiendo a medida que hablaba.

—Puedo esperar a recuperarme del todo, pero entonces partiré.

—¡Eso está fuera de toda discusión! —exclamó el conde. Se levantó con ímpetu de su sillón al tiempo que la señalaba con un dedo acusador—. Jovencita, mi hijo tiene razón. Lo que vos pretendéis hacer es una locura. Os hemos acogido en nuestro hogar, así que ahora somos responsables de vos. Por lo tanto, no saldréis de estos dominios hasta que hayamos averiguado quién sois en realidad y podamos entregaros con total seguridad a vuestra familia.

—Pero ¿y si nunca logran averiguar quién soy? ¿Y si nadie reclama mi desaparición y jamás vuelvo a recuperar la memoria?

Lord Richard fijó la vista en Candy y entrecerró los ojos. Meditó durante largo rato, sopesando con detenimiento sus siguientes palabras antes de formularlas en voz alta.

—Os repito que ahora estáis bajo mi protección, y así seguirá siendo hasta que yo decida lo contrario. Si se diera el infortunado caso que vos comentáis, os quedaríais en Chestergrand por tiempo indefinido.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Y qué haré yo aquí mientras tanto? Necesito retribuirles de algún modo la hospitalidad que me han brindado. Yo... podría trabajar como sirvienta.

—¿Vos, una sirvienta? —Lord Richard se acercó hasta Candy en dos grandes zancadas y la tomó por las muñecas—. ¿Habéis visto estas manos? Es evidente que jamás han realizado trabajo físico alguno. Son las manos de una dama. ¿Cómo pensáis siquiera esa estupidez?

—Pero...

—No se os ocurra discutir conmigo. —La fulminó con la mirada, con tal intensidad que Candy se agarró con fuerza a los apoyabrazos y se echó hacia atrás, acobardada—. Habéis afirmado que sabéis leer y escribir. ¿Por casualidad no sabréis también sumar?

—Yo... supongo que sí.

Lord Richard volvió al escritorio para sacar del cajón izquierdo un gran libro de cuentas con la encuadernación en suave cuero negro. Después se acercó a ella y se lo puso en el regazo.

—Tomad. Id a la primera página, donde veréis una lista con muchas cifras. Intentad sumarlas hasta dar con un resultado. A la hora de la comida vendremos a ver qué tal vais.

—Un momento-respondió Candy cuando abrió el ejemplar y vio los números. Levantó la cabeza y reparó en que los hombres ya estaban junto a la puerta—. Esperen.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaron los dos al unísono.

—¿Tengo que sumar todas las cifras de este libro o sólo las de la primera hoja?

—¿El libro entero? Tardaríais muchos días, incluso semanas, en realizar una cuenta de tal magnitud. Para empezar, centraos sólo en lo que os he dicho. Presumo que eso os llevará toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

—Creo que se equivoca —le contradijo Candy—. Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.

Los dos hombres la miraron incrédulos. Mientras tanto, ella se puso manos a la obra. Cuando quisieron reaccionar, Candy ya se había levantado y, mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, comentó con alegría:

—Lo tengo. He terminado.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuánto da? —El conde, escéptico, enarcó una ceja.

—Tres mil quinientos veinticinco.

Darryl escudriñó con la vista a su padre. Este no salía de su asombro.

—No es posible. —Lord Richard estaba estupefacto—. Yo tardo un buen rato en hacer sumas como ésa. ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

—¿Podría ser rapidez mental?

No entendieron del todo lo que la joven había querido decir, e incluso Candy se sorprendió por su propia audacia. De cualquier modo, tras digerir el hecho de que aquella mujer era increíblemente rápida en algo hasta entonces reservado a los hombres, lord Richard fue hacia ella y, al tiempo que le quitaba el libro de las manos, le ofreció su brazo.

—Muy bien, ya tenemos una tarea para vos. Ni a mí ni a mi hijo nos ha gustado nunca llevar la contabilidad de esta casa, pero viendo la facilidad que tenéis vos para el cálculo, a partir de ahora seréis la encargada de ese trabajo. Aunque ya comenzaréis en otro momento. Ahora, como buen anfitrión, tengo la obligación de enseñaros mis dominios. Venid conmigo, muchacha, y os mostraré el resto del castillo. Ya es hora de que conozcáis vuestro nuevo hogar.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 05**

LONDRES, castillo de Windsor

Aunque hacía ya un buen rato que el tiempo de audiencias había terminado, la gran sala del trono todavía estaba abarrotada de gente. Varios alabarderos increpaban a los asistentes para que abandonaran el recinto de modo inmediato, pero muchos eran reacios a interrumpir la interesante conversación que sostenían sobre la polémica que había generado la última audiencia real.

Unos meses atrás, la noticia del prematuro y sorprendente casamiento entre lord Willian Andrew y lady Pauna Carr se había extendido como la pólvora por toda la corte. Los comentarios malintencionados respecto a dicha unión habían servido de comidilla para los fervientes adeptos de las intrigas palaciegas, que llevaban una larga temporada sin un jugoso cotilleo con el que saciar su irrefrenable y malsana curiosidad. Los chismorreos que circulaban por los pasillos se habían nutrido de multitud de opiniones dispares, la mayoría de éstas exageradas y poco veraces, pero el detonante para que aquella audiencia alcanzara tal poder de convocatoria, cubriendo un aforo muy superior al habitual, fueron los rumores que se vertieron sobre un posible enfrentamiento. Y los rumores no habían ido desencaminados. La disputa mantenida dentro de aquella sala se habría saldado con una tragedia si el rey en persona no hubiese servido de mediador.

Willian Andrew conoció a la que sería su futura esposa, lady Pauna Carr, en una fiesta organizada en el castillo de Windsor. Hacía un mes escaso que el conde de Tempton, el padre de Willian, había fallecido de una afección pulmonar. A su hijo, como primogénito, le correspondía heredar el condado, así que tuvo que personarse ante el rey para tomar posesión formal del título. Jacobo I lo invitó a pasar unos días en la corte para discutir con él varios temas concernientes a asuntos de estado y, una de aquellas noches, en una velada de las tantas que le gustaba organizar al soberano con sus súbditos más ilustres, la vio por vez primera. Lady Pauna estaba acompañada por su padre, el vizconde de Beresford, pero cuando sus ojos se clavaron en ella ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en conocerla. Comenzó a formular discretas preguntas entre los asistentes para descubrir quién era aquella dama tan encantadora, de una belleza sin igual, y su interés no decayó al averiguar que estaba casi comprometida con otro hombre. Siempre pendiente de ella, propició un encuentro improvisado entre ambos, en uno de los escasos momentos en los que su padre la dejó a solas para acercarse a hablar con un viejo conocido, mientras ella estaba sirviéndose una copa de ponche. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, surgió al instante la chispa, y ya no pudieron dejar de conversar hasta que lord Robert Carr, ceñudo, acudió en pos de su hija y se la llevó.

Durante los siguientes días se las ingeniaron para verse a escondidas, y el amor entre ellos brotó como la flor del almendro en primavera, con fuerza. Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba estaba más cercano el momento en el que tendrían que decirse adiós, así que Willian le propuso a Pauna una idea descabellada: fugarse juntos.

Aquello derivó en un auténtico escándalo. El vizconde de Beresford puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse de la huida de su hija y ordenó su inmediata búsqueda. De cualquier modo, cuando al fin los encontraron una semana después, ya se habían convertido en marido y mujer. Lord Robert Carr había llegado a un acuerdo referente a los esponsales de su hija, y sabía que aquella situación iba a desencadenar graves consecuencias para él. Exigió la anulación del enlace, pero era demasiado tarde. Además, Willian le ofreció unas vastas tierras en compensación y el problema quedó aparentemente resuelto. Hasta que la otra parte agraviada reclamó responsabilidades. El antiguo prometido de lady Pauna no fue tan permisivo como el padre de ésta y, alegando una grave ofensa, elevó una queja formal dirigida al más alto estamento del reino: la Corona.

El asunto había requerido de toda la diplomacia posible por parte de su majestad. En realidad, no podía declararse a favor de uno o de otro, ya que ambos eran pares del reino, así que tuvo que tomar la mejor decisión para intentar suavizar la humillación de la que había sido objeto una de las partes sin perjudicar al otro noble. Al conde de Tempton se le impuso una desorbitante multa, que iría a parar directamente a las arcas del antiguo prometido a modo de reparación. Lord Willian Andrew pagó con gusto dicha cantidad, puesto que para él Pauna era lo más importante. No obstante, aquello no evitó que se produjera una pequeña escaramuza entre ambos hombres mientras tenía lugar la audiencia real. Demasiado tarde, Jacobo I entendió que tendría que haber organizado ese encuentro a puerta cerrada, sin un público que fuese testigo del enfrentamiento.

Tras un arduo esfuerzo por parte de la guardia real, la sala fue finalmente desalojada. Los últimos en salir fueron dos hombres, que iban charlando despreocupadamente, pese a los cuchicheos que se oían a su alrededor y las atentas miradas que recibían a su paso. Uno de ellos era el conde de Tempton.

Su porte altivo los distinguía como miembros de la nobleza. Además, el parecido entre ambos era sorprendente, aunque Willian Andrew tenía el cabello rubio oscuro con matices cobrizos y el del otro era rubio dorado. Poseían la misma complexión física y estatura, con un cuerpo musculoso que se adivinaba bajo la tela de sus jubones. Hasta sus facciones eran similares, de rasgos duros y angulosos, a pesar de que el rostro de Willian estaba suavizado por una exultante sonrisa que se extendía a sus ojos, de un suave azul verdoso. Nadie podía poner en duda que eran hermanos.

Albert Andrew había acudido a Londres para dar apoyo moral a su hermano mayor. Pero él, al contrario que Willian, no sonreía. Algo lo inquietaba. Sus ojos azules mostraban un leve asomo de preocupación, así que detuvo sus pasos al poco de atravesar las puertas de la sala de audiencias y se enfrentó a su hermano.

—Yo que tú, me cuidaría muy bien las espaldas.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Albert?

—Hace un momento, creí que esa sanguijuela te iba a atravesar con su espada delante de todo el mundo. Antes de que la guardia se lo llevara fuera, vi su mirada, y te puedo asegurar que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¡Ja, ja, ja...! —Willian rió con ganas— Tu percepción de los hechos es un tanto exagerada, hermano.

—¿Exagerada, dices? —Albert torció el gesto—. Yo no lo veo así. Lo que tú has hecho constituye una gran ofensa para cualquiera.

—Es normal que ese hombre se considere agraviado, en eso te doy la razón. Sin embargo, ambos hemos sacado beneficio de este asunto. Él, una importante compensación económica que ha salido de mis bolsillos, menguando considerablemente mi patrimonio; y yo, una encantadora esposa a la que amo por encima de todas las cosas, incluidas todas mis posesiones y mi título. —El rostro de Willian se iluminó al mencionar a su mujer, como le venía ocurriendo desde que la conoció—. A partir de ahora, mi dulce Pauna podrá ir con la cabeza bien alta.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está ella? —se interesó Albert.

—Tan hermosa como siempre. Y tan testaruda. Me recuerda mucho a ti. —Albert gruñó por lo bajo, en apariencia molesto por el comentario de Willian, pero éste le correspondió con una carcajada y una amistosa palmada en su hombro—. Insistió hasta la saciedad en venir a Londres conmigo, aunque yo me negué en rotundo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué razón querría venir? Ella sabía que esto no iba a ser muy agradable.

—El maldito orgullo femenino. Pauna quería acallar de una vez por todas las malas lenguas que afirmaban que el motivo de nuestra fuga se debía a un desliz con consecuencias a nueve meses vista.

—¿Y no es así? —preguntó suspicaz Albert, al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque bien podría haber sucedido...—comentó en susurros Willian, para que sólo su hermano pudiese oírlo. A su alrededor aún rondaban unas cuantas personas, que se habían quedado rezagadas con el único propósito de conseguir otro suculento chismorreo con el que alimentar su curiosidad—. De cualquier modo, a mí no me hubiera importado en absoluto —recalcó complacido.

—Willian, no cambiarás nunca. —Por fin, Albert dejó ver en su rostro el atisbo de una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú, sinvergüenza? —El timbre de su voz adquirió un tono burlón—. ¿Cuándo sentarás la cabeza?

—¿Sentar la cabeza? ¿Yo? No soy hombre de una sola mujer y lo sabes, mucho menos cuando una diferente puede calentar mi lecho cada noche —afirmó con delectación.

—Albert, ya es tiempo de que te busques una esposa y dejes de saltar de cama en cama, tal y como he observado que ha venido sucediendo desde que llegamos aquí. La corte es un círculo muy mundano, hay más libertad para satisfacer tus instintos y más permisividad a la hora de rendir cuentas, pero hasta cierto punto. He visto la impresión que causas entre las mujeres. La mayoría de las damas que había en esa sala te estaban devorando con los ojos. Incluso sé de alguna en concreto, como la marquesa de Kingston, que te ha prodigado en persona sus amables atenciones, sin preocuparse en exceso de que su cornudo marido se enterara. Después de tus correrías de estos últimos dos días, pensé que serías tú y no yo el que tendría que rendirle cuentas al rey.

—Hermano, me infravaloras. Mi discreción ha sido ejemplar, a pesar de que la dama en cuestión se ha comportado de un modo bastante fogoso y descuidado en presencia de otras personas.

—Yo sólo te digo que no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. Algún día te acordarás de mis palabras y desearás haber hecho caso de mis consejos.

—Dudo mucho que llegue ese día —alegó con jocosidad.

—Bueno, Albert, me gustaría seguir ensañándome contigo, pero tengo que irme. Aquí nos despedimos. Ahora que por fin esto ha finalizado, vuelvo a Andrewhouse junto a mi esposa. Si dejo a Andres unos días más con ella, nuestro hermano pequeño acabará odiándome.

—¿Y eso?

—Pauna es más pertinaz que yo en lo que se refiere a asuntos del corazón. No sabes la insistencia con la que pretende buscarle una esposa. Cuando me marché de allí para venir a la corte, faltó poco para que Andres me suplicara de rodillas que le permitiese acompañarme. No lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

—¡Eso me encantaría verlo!

—No te rías tanto. Como Pauna fije su objetivo en ti, estás perdido—aseveró Willian al tiempo que hacía el gesto de tener una soga tirante en el cuello.

Dicho esto, y tras un último intercambio de palabras, los hermanos se despidieron con un caluroso apretón de manos. Después, cada uno tomó una dirección diferente.

En aquel mismo instante, en unas dependencias situadas en la otra punta de palacio, otro hombre luchaba por mantener su ira bajo control.

La audiencia había resultado ser una auténtica pantomima. Todo el mundo se había reído de él, le señalaban a sus espaldas como un cornudo, un pelele sin carácter que se había dejado arrebatar a su prometida como un muchacho al que le despojan de un caramelo de entre sus manos. Pero aquello no iba a quedar así.

Con los puños crispados, se paseó por la habitación mientras murmuraba improperios que sólo conseguían exacerbar aún más su rabia. Los exabruptos salían de su garganta como un torrente incontrolable, todos dirigidos hacia una única persona, al tiempo que su mente bullía por la indignación. De pronto, detuvo sus pasos con brusquedad frente a uno de los ventanales que daban al inmenso jardín; después, con infinita calma, brotó una única palabra de sus labios: venganza. La repitió una y otra vez, hasta que la palabra reverberó en el ambiente como el presagio de una tormenta que está a punto de desencadenarse. Tarde o temprano conseguiría hacerle pagar al conde de Tempton toda la vergüenza y el deshonor ocasionados, aunque eso le llevara gran parte de su vida. Y sabía exactamente con quién tenía que hablar.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 06**

CON el paso de los días, Candy se fue adaptando poco a poco a su nueva situación, aunque no carente de esfuerzo. Desde el uso del aguamanil y la tina para sus abluciones matutinas, hasta los olores que circulaban por doquier, todo lo que la rodeaba constituía una inquietante novedad para ella, como si nunca antes hubiera vivido esas pequeñas cosas. Tuvo que habituar su vista a la tenue luz de las velas y, pese a que le costó su tiempo, al final aprendió a utilizar la yesca y el pedernal para encenderlas. Pero, con diferencia, lo que peor llevaba era el tema de las vestimentas; por muy bonitos que le pareciesen aquellos vestidos que tan amablemente le habían asignado, se sentía realmente incómoda usándolos. A hurtadillas, sin que nadie la viera, no hacía más que frotar su piel por el picor que le provocaban aquellas telas, y un extraño presentimiento le decía constantemente que allí faltaba algo, que aquellas prendas que le llegaban hasta los pies no lograban cubrir ciertas partes de su anatomía por las cuales circulaba demasiado el aire.

Los días transcurrían con una velocidad sorprendente para ella, siempre había algo nuevo por descubrir, pero las noches eran harina de otro costal. No hubo mañana en la que no se despertara completamente empapada por el sudor y con el corazón latiendo descontrolado, tras haber sufrido diferentes pesadillas que sólo conseguían confundirla aún más y agotaban por completo sus fuerzas. Ella no lo sabía, Pony se cuidó mucho de decírselo, pero era habitual oír sus desgarradores gritos en plena madrugada, cuando la quietud del castillo era más acusada. Murmuraba incoherencias entre sueños, y sólo conseguía calmarse cuando la anciana acudía a su habitación y la obligaba a beberse, aun estando dormida, una infusión que le había preparado con anterioridad.

Cuando despertaba, intentaba recordar lo que había soñado por si estaba relacionado con su pasado, ese que era una incógnita para ella, pero las imágenes se desvanecían al igual que la arena entre los dedos. De vez en cuando soltaba delante de la gente alguna frase que ni ella misma comprendía, como si su cerebro fuera por un camino y sus palabras por otro. Aquello le resultaba muy confuso, pero por mucho que se lo propusiera, era incapaz de encontrarle ningún significado.

A pesar de todo, Candy sentía mucha curiosidad por todo cuanto la rodeaba. Su afán por encontrar algo que la ayudara a recordar la llevaba a investigar en cualquier momento y lugar, y así era como descubría cada día algo nuevo. Como aquella mañana, mientras daba un paseo cerca de las caballerizas.

Jimmy, uno de los jóvenes caballerizos, estaba sentado sobre un tocón, limpiando, encerando y dando lustre a las sillas de montar. A lo largo de los días posteriores a la charla con lord Richard y su hijo, Candy había ido conociendo poco a poco a todos y cada uno de los sirvientes. Ella siempre les formulaba múltiples preguntas referentes a las labores que realizaban y, gracias al genuino interés que mostraba al recibir sus respuestas, se había ganado su más profunda simpatía. Escuchaba con atención sus explicaciones, e incluso se ofrecía a ayudarlos en sus tareas, pero ellos declinaban el ofrecimiento mirándola con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad, extrañados de que una dama como ella quisiera rebajarse a realizar una labor que no le correspondía. Aun así, le estaban muy agradecidos por su sencillez y su buen trato hacia ellos. Habían comenzado a apreciarla, y ya eran pocos los que la miraban de lejos con escepticismo y desconfianza.

—Buenos días, Jimmy —saludó alegremente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pues aquí, señora, preparando las sillas de montar —respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿Alguien va a salir? —Candy se fijó en la gran pila de sillas que se amontonaban a ambos lados del chico.

—No, señora, pero todo tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones por si, en cualquier momento, decide salir una guarnición.

—¿Podría ayudarte? No parece muy difícil.

—Pero milady, ¿cómo se le ocurre? —Jimmy abrió los ojos como platos—. Ésa no es tarea para una dama.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer? Me aburro como una ostra —se quejó e hizo un mohín con la boca.

—¿Os gustaría montar? Tenemos varios ejemplares que son muy dóciles.

—Te lo agradezco, pero... mejor no. Simplemente pasaré a las caballerizas para verlos. ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto, milady. Yo estaré aquí fuera si me necesitáis.

Nada más entrar en las caballerizas, se paró en seco. Todo estaba muy oscuro, aunque a su alrededor se oían multitud de relinchos. Un penetrante olor a heno y estiércol llegó hasta ella y se le quedó impregnado en las fosas nasales, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad; con todo, tras unos instantes comenzó a acostumbrarse. Cuando su vista se aclimató a la oscuridad, advirtió que la edificación era enorme. Decenas de cuadras se alineaban a ambos lados del establo, todas ellas ocupadas por caballos. Las bestias sacaban sus enormes cabezas por encima de las compuertas, piafando nerviosas a causa del intruso que acababa de entrar en sus dominios. Candy caminó por el pasillo central con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado, hasta que llegó a una de las cuadras centrales, donde uno de los caballos le llamó poderosamente la atención. Era completamente blanco, excepto por unas cuantas manchas moteadas color granate situadas en la frente y en los saleros. El equino se la quedó mirando fijamente con sus grandes ojos oscuros. Parecía muy tranquilo. Candy se armó de valor antes de acercarse a él.

—Hola, precioso... —susurró muy despacio. Con bastante recelo, llevó una de sus manos temblorosas hasta la ternilla del animal y lo acarició—. No me harás daño, ¿verdad?

El caballo pareció entender su miedo y piafó levemente, al tiempo que agitaba los ollares. Candy se asustó y retiró la mano, pero el equino no hizo ningún otro movimiento y la observó con ojos suplicantes, quizá algo tristes. Eso la animó a volver a intentarlo, esta vez con más seguridad.

—Buen chico. Déjame acariciarte. Así... —El animal, contento, rozó con sus belfos la mano que se le ofrecía y Chloe rió complacida.

—Parece que le gustáis.

Candy dio un brinco al oír aquella voz y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Darryl estaba apoyado en la compuerta de una de las cuadras con los brazos cruzados, mirándola de arriba abajo con una expresión jocosa en el rostro.

—Es una yegua. Veo que no sabéis mucho de caballos.

—Me ha asustado. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Os he visto cuando entrabais al establo. Creí que pensabais huir, pero ya veo que no podríais llegar ni al paso elevado montada en un caballo. Les tenéis miedo.

—Pues sí. —Levantó la barbilla de modo airado—. ¿Acaso es algo tan extraño?

—No es muy usual. Y deberíais vencer cuanto antes ese estúpido temor. ¿Os atreveríais a montarla?

Candy miró paulatinamente a la yegua y al hombre. No lo estaba diciendo en serio. ¿Es que no veía que aquel bicho era enorme? Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a montarla. Ni siquiera podría subirse al lomo sin la ayuda de una escalera.

Darryl ya estaba sacando al animal de su cubil cuando Candy lo interrumpió.

—¡No, espere! —gritó alarmada—. ¿No pensará que yo... me puedo subir ahí? —señaló con terror a la yegua.

—Por supuesto que podéis. No es tan difícil, ya lo veréis.

—Pero...

—¿Tenéis otra cosa mejor que hacer? Ya sé que habéis terminado de repasar la contabilidad. Lleváis días deambulando por todos lados, interrumpiendo a la gente en su trabajo. Deberíais buscaros otra distracción.

—Yo no interrumpo a la gente. —Sus palabras la ofendieron profundamente—. Sólo me intereso por lo que están haciendo y les ofrezco mi ayuda.

—¿Realmente creéis que ellos necesitan vuestra ayuda? —Darryl negó con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que estaba muy equivocada—Lo único que conseguís así es importunarlos. Además, jamás permitirían que vos les hicierais su trabajo. Sería una vergüenza para ellos.

—Yo no lo veo así.

—Sé que lo hacéis con la mejor intención, pero ellos se sienten un poco... perturbados por vuestra presencia. No temáis, yo os enseñaré a montar.

Dicho esto, cogió a la yegua de la correa, le dio unas cariñosas palmadas en la ijada y la sacó al exterior. Aunque Candy no estaba nada convencida, lo siguió. Sin embargo, cuando Darryl se volvió hacia ella y la animó a acercarse, ella rehusó con vehemencia.

—No, no y no. Eso está muy alto.

Darryl rió ante su miedo irracional. Le hizo una seña a Jimmy, que estaba observándolos sentado en el tronco, y le indicó que trajera una silla de montar. El chico obedeció la orden con presteza.

—Pero... —Candy observó la montura con ojo crítico— esa silla es muy rara.

—¿Rara? Es una silla de amazona. Las mujeres deben montar de lado.

—Pues a mí me parece muy peligrosa. Prefiero montar a horcajadas.

—Imposible. Es impropio que las mujeres monten de esa forma—replicó Darryl.

—Sea impropio o no, sólo accederé a aprender de esa manera. Lo toma o lo deja —afirmó categórica al tiempo que ponía los brazos en jarras.

—Está bien —claudicó Darryl—. ¿Y qué haremos con esto?—señaló su falda—. Así será muy complicado.

—Déjeme unas calzas.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondieron los dos muchachos al unísono.

—Unas calzas, eso que se ponen todos los hombres en las piernas.

—Yo no... no pienso dejaros ninguna. ¡Vaya escándalo! Una mujer no usa tales prendas.

—¿Por qué no? Parecen muy cómodas.

—Sí, pero... —Darryl no sabía qué contestarle—. He dicho que no y es que no —concluyó tajante.

Aunque a regañadientes, a Candy no le quedó otra opción que ceder.

—Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es ocultar vuestro miedo. Si la yegua lo siente, no os dejará que la montéis. Acariciadla aquí, a lo largo de la ijada. Les gusta mucho.

Candy se acercó a la yegua con paso inseguro y empezó a acariciarla. Ésta movió el hocico hasta frotarlo contra el cuello de la mujer, complacida por las atenciones que le estaba dispensando.

—¿Veis? Os dije que le gustabais. Además, Princess es una yegua muy dócil. Con ella no tendréis ningún problema. Ahora, subíos.

La joven miró a su alrededor, pero no vio indicios de una escalera o algo similar.

—¿Y cómo pretende que lo haga?

—Yo os ayudaré.

Darryl ensilló a Princess con una montura de hombre (aunque aquello no le parecía adecuado), ajustó las cinchas y se volvió hacia Candy.

—Ahora tenéis que meter vuestro pie izquierdo en el estribo. Luego os agarráis aquí, a la batalla de la silla, para poder tomar impulso hacia arriba y pasar la pierna derecha por detrás. Vamos, intentadlo.

Candy siguió sus indicaciones, pero al tomar impulso la pierna derecha se le enredó en el dobladillo de la falda y su cuerpo se inclinó peligrosamente hacia atrás. Habría caído al suelo si Darryl no la hubiera sujetado por la cintura. Sin embargo, no la soltó hasta que ella comenzó a carraspear.

—Veo que jamás conseguiré subirme con esta falda —farfulló contrariada. Con renuencia, Darryl la separó lentamente de su cuerpo y la depositó sobre la arena.

—No es tan difícil. Agarraos el ruedo y probad de nuevo.

Lo intentó varias veces, pero hasta la décima tentativa no lo consiguió. Cada vez que se aupaba, siempre sin éxito, ahí estaba Darryl para sujetarla, mirándola de una forma un tanto extraña. Cuando por fin lo logró, Candy sonrió de oreja a oreja, muy orgullosa de su hazaña. En cambio, él parecía un poco desilusionado.

—¿Ve? Aun con falda, he logrado mi objetivo.

—Sí, pero esto es sólo el principio. Ahora debéis hacer que la yegua camine.

—¿Y cómo lo hago?

—Yo os guiaré. Sin más preámbulos, Darryl se agarró a la silla y montó detrás de ella. Tomó las riendas con una mano, sujetó la cintura de la joven con la otra y acercó su rostro al oído de Candy al tiempo que murmuraba:

—Poned vuestras manos sobre la mía y observad el movimiento que hago con las piernas.

Candy así lo hizo. La mano que sujetaba con firmeza las riendas de la cabalgadura era grande y cálida, pero cuando ella tocó su piel, sintió un extraño escalofrío.

Darryl espoleó ligeramente al animal y comenzaron a desplazarse. Iban muy despacio, aunque Candy no dejaba de evaluar la considerable altura que había desde donde ella estaba hasta el suelo. Tenía miedo de caerse, así que, en un acto involuntario, se echó hacia atrás. Al apoyar su cuerpo contra el pecho de Darryl, éste emitió un pequeño gruñido. Candy lo oyó y se giró hacia él, para encontrarse a menos de diez centímetros de su cara.

—Lo siento. ¿Le he hecho daño?

—Grrrrr. No, no es eso. Daos la vuelta y mirad al frente. Si no me hacéis caso, jamás aprenderéis.

Al darse de nuevo la vuelta, un mechon rizado del cabello de Candy chocó contra la mejilla de Darryl. Él, lejos de retirar el mechón de su cara, aspiró hondo y se llenó del delicioso olor a lavanda que desprendía. Esto no hizo sino ponerlo aún más nervioso, por lo que espoleó a la yegua con más brío de lo normal y Princess salió al trote.

—¡Por favor, vaya más despacio! —chilló asustada—. ¡Va a conseguir que me caiga!

Abandonaron la fortaleza atravesando el puente levadizo, que a aquellas horas permanecía bajado, y se dirigieron hacia el bosque de robles. Con el paso de los minutos, Candy empezó a perderle el miedo y se relajó. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero al cabo de un rato ella decidió que debía darle conversación. Fue la primera vez que lo tuteó.

—Perdona, Darryl. ¿Podríamos ir al sitio donde me encontraste?

—¿Por qué queréis ir allí?

—No sé, simple curiosidad. Es posible que, si lo veo, recuerde algo.

—Está bien, vayamos a la playa. Así podréis trotar a vuestras anchas por la orilla del mar.

—¿También a la ensenada?—preguntó esperanzada.

—De acuerdo —la complació él.

Candy sintió una gran decepción cuando llegaron a la pequeña bahía. Pensaba que aquel sitio desataría en su mente algún recuerdo, pero no fue así. Allí no había más que arena y piedras, nada que encendiera una luz, aunque fuese muy débil, en la oscuridad de su pasado. Elevó la vista hacia la cumbre que se perfilaba al borde del acantilado y torció el gesto.

Quizá había caído desde allí, aunque si así hubiera sido, tenía mucha suerte de no haberse roto el cuello.

—Darryl, ¿podríamos subir allí arriba?

—En ese lugar no hay nada más que rocas. Además, es muy peligroso. Si no recordáis nada, lo mejor será que nos alejemos de aquí cuanto antes. Podría producirse un desprendimiento de piedras y estamos justo debajo.

Candy clavó la vista en el risco y no se volvió hasta que estuvieron a mucha distancia del precipicio. Si Darryl no quería llevarla a la cima del acantilado, tendría que apañárselas para ir ella sola. No sabía cómo, pero ya pensaría en algo.

Con el paso del tiempo, Candy aprendió a montar bastante bien, pero Darryl jamás la dejó abandonar los límites del castillo sin su compañía. Todos los días salían a cabalgar juntos, y él le fue enseñando poco a poco los extensos dominios de su padre. De vez en cuando competían en alguna carrera, que casi siempre ganaba Candy, aunque ella estaba completamente convencida de que era porque él se dejaba.

Entre los dos había surgido, casi desde el principio, una confianza y una complicidad fuera de lo normal. En realidad, habían llegado a convertirse en muy buenos amigos. Hablaban de cualquier cosa, sobre todo Darryl, que, con infinita paciencia, le enseñó a Candy todo cuanto ella desconocía y debería saber sobre la vida en un condado. Le explicó con detalle las funciones de su padre como general en jefe fronterizo, así como las rencillas y enfrentamientos en los que constantemente debía mediar y, en su caso, atajar de raíz a fin de evitar una guerra entre Inglaterra y Escocia.

También le habló de su madre, a la que había adorado, y sobre todo de su hermano mayor Damian, con el que lo unía una estrecha relación, a pesar de llevarse unos cuantos años de diferencia. Candy siempre lo escuchaba con genuino interés, aunque algo en su interior se desgarraba cada vez que él le relataba alguna nueva historia. Ella, por desgracia, había perdido sus propios recuerdos, así que tenía muy poco que explicarle de sí misma. Candy valoraba mucho aquella amistad que había nacido de la nada, apreciaba a Darryl de verdad y estaba empezando a abrirle un hueco en su corazón, aunque en muchas ocasiones él se comportara de un modo demasiado protector con ella.

Al cabo de unas semanas le comentó la idea de salir a pasear sola, pero Darryl se negó en rotundo. Tenía la impresión de que él quería controlarla en todo momento. Ella había observado que cuando estaba rodeada por más gente y se alejaba un poco de su compañía, Él la buscaba desesperadamente con los ojos y no paraba hasta tenerla de nuevo a su lado. Por esa razón, su oportunidad no llegó hasta pasados tres meses.

Con motivo de la inminente llegada de su primogénito, lord Richard estaba organizando una fiesta de bienvenida. Aquella mañana, el conde había encargado a Darryl resolver varios asuntos relativos a dicha celebración, así que no podría acompañarla en su paseo matutino a caballo. Darryl se disculpó con ella, prometiéndole que estaría de vuelta antes del almuerzo. De cualquier modo, no partió del castillo hasta asegurarse de que la joven se quedaba trabajando en sus aposentos con una pieza de tela que Pony le estaba enseñando a bordar.

Candy se dedicó a su labor durante una hora, pero era incapaz de dar dos puntadas sin equivocarse. Para mayor decepción, no hacía más que pincharse con la aguja. Muy aburrida y bastante frustrada por su torpeza, al final decidió que la costura no estaba entre sus virtudes. Ésa fue la excusa que necesitaba para dejar a un lado el bastidor y salir a tomar un poco el aire.

Cuando llegó al patio, vio a varios hombres ejercitándose con sus estoques. En un principio pensó en acercarse para ver cómo entrenaban, pero enseguida desistió de su idea. Recordó el comentario de Darryl referente a que a los soldados no les gustaba tener ningún tipo de distracción femenina mientras trabajaban, así que se dio la vuelta con la intención de pasear por el pequeño jardín que había en el patio trasero. Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se percató de algo que, hasta entonces, se le había pasado por alto. Como Darryl no estaba allí para vigilarla, podría aprovechar esa oportunidad e ir a la ensenada. Buscaría un camino por donde subir hasta el acantilado; si llegaba a la cumbre, quizá aquel lugar le diera alguna de las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Cogió con las manos el ruedo de su falda, entró a la carrera en el castillo y subió de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera hasta llegar a la planta superior. Le costó mucho esfuerzo desvestirse y volverse a vestir ella sola, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Tras hacerse una improvisada trenza, se dirigió a la puerta y salió como una exhalación, pero no llegó muy lejos porque se topó de bruces con Pony, que en aquel mismo instante intentaba entrar en la habitación cargada con un cesto de ropa limpia.

—¿Dónde creéis que vais? —preguntó la sirvienta al tiempo que la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada.

—A dar un paseo a caballo.

—No creo que sea conveniente...

—Pony, ya sé montar bastante bien. No me pasará nada.

—¿Y el joven Darrhl? No está aquí, y él siempre sale a cabalgar con vos.

—Está haciendo unos recados, pero llegará a la hora de almorzar. Pony, me aburro mucho, demasiado. Además, me he acostumbrado tanto a esos paseos que ya no puedo prescindir de ellos. Te prometo que iré con mucho cuidado. Y le voy a pedir a Jimmy que me acompañe. —Nunca antes había mentido a la anciana, pero decirle la verdad entrañaría muchos riesgos y Candy no estaba dispuesta a que también Pony le impidiera salir sin compañía, tal y como hacía Darryl constantemente—. Sólo estaré fuera una hora, lo suficiente para dar una pequeña vuelta. «Y el tiempo justo para llegar antes que Darryl y que me encuentre donde, según él, debo estar», pensó para sí misma.

—No creo que lord Darryl esté de acuerdo con esto —objetó.

—Te aseguro que se quedará más tranquilo al saber que no he salido sola. Hasta luego. —Sin darle tiempo para replicar, depositó un cariñoso beso en su mejilla y bajó a la carrera la escalera mientras tarareaba una canción que Pony jamás había escuchado. «Esta juventud... —pensó para sus adentros—¡Cualquiera los entiende!».

Candy fue directamente a los establos y allí se encontró con Jimmy, que estaba muy ocupado almohazando un semental gris.

—Hola, Jimmy. ¿Podrías ayudarme a ensillar a Princess ?

—Por supuesto, milady. ¿Va a salir sola?

—No. Lord Darryl me está esperando fuera de los muros.—Después de una primera vez, ya no tuvo ningún reparo en seguir mintiendo—. Date prisa, por favor.

El muchacho tardó diez largos minutos, que a ella se le hicieron eternos, en colocar la silla de montar y ajustar las cinchas. Cuando terminó, Candy estaba tan nerviosa que no perdió ni dos segundos en montar al animal y salir al trote.

Le llevó casi media hora localizar la ensenada. Guió a Princess hasta la orilla de la playa, a una zona lo suficientemente alejada del acantilado como para evitar que ninguna piedra alcanzase a la yegua si se producían desprendimientos. Después desmontó de un salto y se acercó corriendo a la base del barranco para inspeccionar el lugar. Aquélla era una zona rocosa, aparentemente inaccesible, pero tras un minucioso escrutinio, halló lo que estaba buscando. Oculto entre unos matorrales que crecían salvajes en la base del acantilado, descubrió el comienzo de un angosto sendero que subía en una importante pendiente hasta la cumbre.

No lo dudó ni un instante. Con las manos desnudas, retiró las ramas que le impedían el acceso y comenzó a ascender sin mirar hacia atrás. El camino era muy escarpado, tanto que tardó una hora en alcanzar la cima, aunque iba a buen paso. Llegó casi sin resuello, así que se tomó un momento para descansar, sentada sobre una gran piedra. Cuando se sintió recuperada, volvió a ponerse en pie, no sin antes echar una ojeada a su espalda. Muy cerca de allí, a escasos metros del desfiladero, se levantaba un espeso bosque de robles. Aquella imagen le provocó una extraña sensación de déjà vu e, inconscientemente, llevó su mano hasta el cordón que rodeaba su cuello, como hacía siempre que le sobrevenía un presentimiento, aunque nunca llegaba a encontrarle la lógica. Algo en su interior le decía que ella había estado allí antes, pero por más vueltas que le daba, era incapaz de recordar cómo ni cuándo había sido.

Caminó unos pasos en dirección al barranco y, cuando llegó al borde, se detuvo para mirar hacia abajo. La considerable altura que existía desde la base del precipicio hasta donde ella estaba le provocó una oleada de vértigo.

—No me imaginaba que fuera tan alto...

Candy estaba inclinada hacia el abismo, la vista perdida en el fondo rocoso, cuando unas fuertes manos la agarraron por la cintura y tiraron con fuerza de ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo?

Candy se vio girada con brusquedad hasta chocar contra algo duro. Al levantar la vista, se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos azules que destilaban cólera.

—Darryl..., ¿qué haces aquí?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido venir a un lugar tan peligroso?

—Yo... sólo estaba dando un paseo.

—Con que un paseo, ¿eh? ¿Dónde está Jimmy? No lo veo por ningún lado.

—Yo... vine sola —reconoció cabizbaja.

—¡Ya sé que vinisteis sola, pequeña estúpida! —Darryl la zarandeó hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo a la cara—. En cuanto llegué al castillo y no os encontré bordando, tal y como os dejé cuando me fui, comencé a buscaros por todos lados. Me crucé con Pony, y fue ella quien me dijo que habíais salido a pasear. «Con Jimmy», me repitió varias veces. Aunque hubiera sido así, ¿qué tipo de protección os hubiese brindado ese mocoso? Bajé corriendo a los establos para ensillar de nuevo a Zar, y no sabéis la sorpresa que me llevé cuando vi al muchacho allí, tan tranquilo, dando de comer a los caballos. ¿Sabéis lo que se me pasó por la cabeza en aquellos momentos?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que habíais huido, que no volvería a veros nunca más. ¿Sabéis cómo me sentí?

Los fuertes dedos de Darryl se clavaron sin piedad en los brazos de Candy.

—Me estás haciendo daño.

—¿Daño? Vos no sabéis la incertidumbre que he pasado hasta que os he encontrado. ¿Cómo habéis podido desobedecerme? ¡Os dije que este sitio era muy peligroso!

—Sólo quería echar una ojeada.

—Sois una inconsciente. ¡Estabais al borde del precipicio! ¡Creí que os ibais a caer!

Darryl no pudo contener más la tensión que se había acumulado en su interior desde que descubrió que Candy no estaba en el castillo. Sin pensárselo dos veces la tomó de los hombros, la acercó con rudeza a su cuerpo y cubrió los labios de Candy con los suyos. Ella no se movió, sus labios apretados no participaron en la vorágine de sensaciones que se desataban en la boca de Darryl. Mientras tanto, él exteriorizaba toda su rabia y frustración con un beso enfermizo durante largo tiempo deseado. Cuando al fin la soltó, la joven no pudo articular palabra.

—Darryl, yo...

—Candy, escuchadme —la interrumpió él, al tiempo que se apartaba un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, aunque sin llegar a soltarla—. Os amo, y que me cuelguen si espero un minuto más para decíroslo.

La cabeza de Candy empezó a darle vueltas.

—Estás equivocado —intentó hacerle razonar—. No puedes sentir nada por mí. Yo... en ningún momento he pretendido...

—¡Maldita sea, Candy! ¿Es que no os habéis dado cuenta? Llevo sin separarme de vos desde que os conocí, siguiendo cada paso que dais, observando cómo sois y vuestro comportamiento con los demás y... me he enamorado de vos. Es así de simple. Al principio pensé que sería algo pasajero, un capricho que tarde o temprano se me pasaría pero... no puedo vivir sin vos. Candy, casaos conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Candy se desprendió del abrazo de Darryl y se alejó unos pasos—. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Es una locura.

—Locura sería no pedíroslo.

—No puedo casarme contigo —dijo Candy al fin.

—¿Por qué no?

—Darryl, no sabes quién soy. ¡Demonios, ni yo misma lo sé! ¿Cómo vas a casarte con una persona completamente desconocida? ¿Una persona sin pasado?

—Candy, a mí me da igual el pasado. Lo que de verdad me importa es el futuro. Nuestro futuro.

—Pero ¿y si alguna vez consigo recordar? Puede que, en algún lugar, tenga una familia esperándome. Incluso un esposo.

—Si tuvierais a alguien, ya os habría encontrado. Si yo fuese esa hipotética persona, no habría descansado hasta dar con vos. Reconocedlo, Candy, no hay nadie en vuestra vida.

—Darryl, ¿y qué me dices del amor? Ahora mismo no sé lo que siento por ti.

—Lo único que sé es que no os soy indiferente, que mi compañía no os desagrada. Es más, he notado que estáis muy a gusto conmigo, al igual que yo con vos. Nos gustan las mismas cosas, y casi todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos no hacemos sino reír y compartir buenos momentos. Ésa es una buena base para una relación, y el primer paso para el amor. Os enseñaré a amarme tal y como ya os amo yo. Si me aceptáis, os juro que jamás os arrepentiréis.

—No sé qué decir. Estoy muy confusa.

—Decid que os casaréis conmigo y yo os ayudaré a disipar poco a poco vuestras dudas.

—Darryl, ¿estás seguro? Es cierto que te he cogido mucho cariño, pero no sé si algún día llegaré a amarte como tú te mereces.

—No he estado tan seguro de nada en toda mi vida. Además, quiero que sepáis que no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

—Hablas con demasiada confianza. ¿Cómo puedes tenerlo tan claro?

Darryl la obligó a mirarlo a la cara y Candy se quedó estupefacta con lo que vio. Su rostro estaba inusualmente serio, pero lo que la sorprendió fue la penetrante mirada que le dirigió. Sus ojos azules reflejaban perseverancia y convicción, y ella tuvo la impresión de que él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguir su propósito. No iba del todo desencaminada.

—Os casaréis conmigo, milady, de eso no os quepa duda.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 07**_

—PADRE, debo hablar con vos.

Lord Richard estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, redactando unas cuantas misivas. Era otro hombre desde los últimos tres meses, y Darryl había sabido apreciar el gran cambio orquestado en él. Su padre no le había dicho nada, pero él sabía a ciencia cierta que la responsable de aquella transformación tenía un nombre: Candy. En realidad, su llegada había sido como un soplo de aire fresco para todos. Pony no tardó mucho tiempo en tomarla bajo su ala, recuperando así su antaño brío; no paraba de correr de un lado a otro del castillo, organizándolo todo a fin de que ella se encontrase a gusto. Incluso había comenzado a coserle nuevos vestidos para que se viera más bonita de lo que ya era. Los sirvientes trabajaban con más ánimos, hacían lo que estaba en su mano y más para agradarla, y eso se notaba en el ambiente, que reflejaba la alegría reinante. Aunque delante de Darryl estaba la mejor prueba de todas, la más palpable. Hasta hacía bien poco, su padre caminaba por el castillo como alma en pena, torturándose con el recuerdo de su difunta esposa, pero eso cambió cuando Candy apareció en sus vidas. Desde el principio, exigió que se sentara a su lado en la mesa para hacerle compañía, y ella, lejos de intimidarse con el fuerte carácter del conde y sus agrios comentarios, no paró de aguijonearle con capciosas respuestas, hasta conseguir ganarse poco a poco un lugar muy importante en su maltrecho corazón. A esas alturas ya la trataba como a una hija, algo que ni siquiera pretendía ocultar. La muchacha siempre estaba muy pendiente de él y de todas sus necesidades, así que el conde estaba infinitamente agradecido por aquellas continuas muestras de afecto. Como ya le dijo en una ocasión, una noche en la que ambos causaron una gran conmoción cuando bajaron por la escalera a cenar cogidos del brazo. Nada más entrar en el salón, los asistentes los contemplaron atónitos, con los ojos abiertos como platos, al constatar que el sonido tan inaudito que escuchaban eran las risas de su señor, provocadas por un comentario malicioso que Candy le había respondido después de que él le hizo una confidencia al oído. Hacía años que no lo oían reír, y ése fue motivo suficiente como para que se disparasen las murmuraciones entre las diferentes mesas. Lord Richard aseguró a Candy que la causante de tal revuelo había sido ella, y cuando la joven le preguntó el porqué de dicha afirmación, él sólo contestó: «Porque me has hecho revivir».

Darryl sonrió al recordar aquella noche. En verdad, Candy les había hecho mucho bien a todos, especialmente a su padre y en gran medida a él mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

Lord Richard alzó la vista del texto que estaba escribiendo y, al contemplar la cara de Darryl, dejó la pluma sobre la mesa. Intuyó que lo que le venía a explicar era de suma importancia, puesto que pocas veces lo había visto tan serio. Le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento y después preguntó:

—Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?

Darryl no sabía cómo comenzar. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que puso sus ideas en orden.

—Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, en el poco tiempo que Candy lleva con nosotros todo el mundo le ha tomado un gran aprecio, incluido vos. Yo... yo también le he tomado mucho cariño y... esta mañana le he pedido que se convierta en mi esposa.

Lord Richard se quedó sin palabras. Lanzó a su hijo una mirada impenetrable y se levantó de la butaca. Paseó de un lado a otro con las manos a la espalda y el rostro cabizbajo, analizando el significado de lo que Darryl acababa de confesarle.

—Eres consciente de que no sabemos nada de ella, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero...

—No conocemos realmente sus orígenes, Darryl. Puede que ni siquiera sea de noble cuna.

—Tenéis toda la razón, pero...

—No me interrumpas. Esa muchacha no tiene pasado, y el rey tiene mucho que decir al respecto. Dudo mucho que consienta tan alegremente los esponsales entre un noble y una completa desconocida. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

—Padre, el rey no tiene nada que ver en todo esto. Es mi decisión.

—¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver? —El conde enarcó una de las cejas en señal de sorpresa—. No hay nada que se pueda hacer si el rey no lo aprueba antes, sobre todo en lo concerniente a sus lores. Nuestro monarca siempre busca la unión provechosa entre dos grandes familias, pero en este caso no podría sacar ningún beneficio.

Darryl comenzó a alterarse. Iluso de él, había creído que su padre no se opondría a ese matrimonio; es más, pensó que lo apoyaría con todas las bendiciones.

—Está bien —respondió mientras se incorporaba precipitadamente del sillón — Si no queréis ayudarme, no me quedará más remedio que hacerlo yo solo. Me casaré con ella con vuestro consentimiento y el del rey, o sin ninguno de ellos. Eso es todo.

Darryl ya salía por la puerta cuando el conde lo detuvo.

—Aún no hemos terminado.

—¿Ah, no? Creo que ha quedado suficientemente claro. Vos no estáis de acuerdo con esta boda y yo no voy a intentar convenceros de lo contrario, aunque seguiré adelante a pesar de vuestra desaprobación.

—Hijo, siéntate otra vez y escúchame con atención.

Darryl hizo lo que le pidió, pero aún no se había sentado cuando replicó con frialdad:

—De acuerdo, padre, os escucharé. De cualquier modo, he tomado una decisión y no pienso echarme atrás, digáis lo que digáis.

Lord Richard se asombró al descubrir tanta resolución en la voz de su hijo. Era la primera vez en su vida que le llevaba la contraria, pero también era la primera vez que lo veía tan decidido en algo, y eso lo llenó de orgullo.

—Darryl, todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, pero... no sabes la alegría que me estás dando al hacerme partícipe de tus intenciones.

—¿Qué...? —El joven se quedó de una pieza. No se esperaba para nada aquella respuesta.

—Como bien me has dado a entender, Candy ha sabido ganarse un hueco en nuestros corazones, en especial en el mío. Por ese motivo, ¿crees que tendría alguna objeción en que esa maravillosa muchacha se convirtiera en mi nuera? La he llegado a querer como si fuese mi propia hija. Si no me lo hubieras dicho tú, tarde o temprano te lo habría propuesto yo.

—Pero ¿y el rey? —Darryl no daba crédito a las palabras de su padre.

—Ese tema déjamelo a mí. Por cierto... —El conde recordó algo que había dicho su hijo—. ¿A qué te referías con eso de que lo harías aun sin mi ayuda?

—Bueno, es que... ella todavía no ha aceptado mi proposición.

—¿Por qué? —Lord Richard no salía de su estupor—. ¿Qué problema hay?

—Candy piensa que no es correcto que me case con alguien como ella, sin pasado. Además, aunque me ha asegurado que me tiene mucho cariño, no sabe si algún día llegará a amarme. Padre, sé que ella siente algo por mí, pero no sé cómo convencerla. Quizá si vos hablaseis con ella...

—Por supuesto que lo haré —aseveró—. Esa jovencita y yo tendremos una larga conversación, y no dudes ni por un momento que al final accederá a ser tu esposa.

—Pero ¿cómo lo lograréis? Es muy testaruda...

—Te repito que no te preocupes —contestó crípticamente— Tengo una carta en la manga.

—Pensad bien lo que estáis diciendo.

Candy miró a Pony por encima del hombro y frunció el ceño. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que era una locura? Había acudido a ella creyendo que podría ayudarla a proporcionar un poco de lucidez a Darryl con respecto a su descabellada proposición, pero empezaba a comprender que todo intento sería inútil.

—Pony, no me cansaré de repetírtelo una y mil veces: no puedo casarme con Darryl.

—Pero ¿por qué? El muchacho os ama, y a vos no os es indiferente. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema soy yo. Es cierto que le he tomado mucho cariño, como a todos vosotros, pero de ahí a casarme con él...

—Jovencita, escuchadme. —Pony le cogió las manos y se las apretó con fuerza—. El amor es un sentimiento muy complicado. Vos tenéis mucho que ofrecer, aunque aún no sabéis cómo. En estos momentos os sentís perdida y abrumada, pero eso es algo natural. Os aseguro que, si lo pensáis detenidamente, veréis que es la solución ideal para vuestros problemas. Darryl es un buen hombre. Sabrá haceros muy feliz y os proporcionará unos nuevos recuerdos que llenarán el vacío que ahora existe en vos.

Candy iba a contestarle, pero la respuesta se perdió en su garganta. Un golpe en la puerta las interrumpió, y ambas mujeres se volvieron al mismo tiempo. En el umbral se encontraba lord Richard; dirigió una mirada de complicidad a pony y la instó en silencio a que saliera de allí para dejarlos a solas. La mujer entendió la orden a la perfección y se fue sin más.

—Lord Richard...

—Muchacha, necesito imperiosamente hablar con vos.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —Candy no sabía por qué, pero empezaba a tener una idea bastante clara del motivo por el que el conde quería hablar con ella, así que intentó buscar una excusa para evitar dicha conversación—. Tengo mucho que hacer. ¿No podríamos aplazarlo?

—Milady, no intentéis retardar lo inevitable. Hablaremos ahora.

—Está bien —suspiró ella con resignación—. ¿De qué quiere hablarme?

Lord Richard se acercó a Candy y la invitó a sentarse en una butaca.

—Tengo entendido que esta misma mañana mi hijo os ha hecho una proposición.

—Sí, pero...

—Sé que os habéis negado a casaros con él, aunque no entiendo vuestra oposición.

—Milord, realmente no consigo entender por qué todos están tan interesados en que una mujer como yo, de la que nadie sabe nada, se case con su hijo.

—Candy, sé lo suficiente de vos como para estar seguro de que seréis una buena esposa. Os casaréis con mi hijo y no hay nada más que hablar.

—¡Usted no puede obligarme! —Candy se alteró tanto que, sin darse cuenta, se levantó precipitadamente y se paró frente a él, retándolo con la mirada.

—¡Oh, sí, claro que puedo!

—¿Y se puede saber cómo diantres lo va a conseguir? Soy una mujer adulta y libre. Usted no es quién para obligarme a hacer nada —contestó desafiante.

—En eso estáis muy equivocada. —En sus labios afloró una sonrisa felina—. Vos dependéis totalmente de mí.

—¡Ja! ¿Y cómo es eso?

—Hace unas semanas envié un mensajero a la corte con una misiva para el rey. En esa carta le notifiqué vuestra situación, explicándole con todo lujo de detalles vuestra llegada al castillo y la pérdida de memoria. Le informé de que carecéis de un pasado al que aferraros y de que, durante estos últimos meses, nadie ha reclamado vuestra desaparición. Como ahora mismo no existe nadie que os proteja, le solicité una dispensa especial para convertirme en vuestro tutor legal.

—¿Qué? —Candy estaba estupefacta.

—Ayer mismo recibí contestación de palacio —continuó el conde—. Por orden del rey, ahora estáis a mi cargo. Como tutor vuestro, una de mis funciones es la de velar por vuestra seguridad y tomar por vos cualquier decisión que os concierna, incluida la de un posible matrimonio. En este caso, estoy del todo de acuerdo con la proposición que os ha hecho mi hijo. Es más, secundo la idea. Os casaréis con Darryl.

Candy se quedó muda de la impresión. ¿Cómo podían hacerle algo así?

—¿Y si me niego a obedecerlo?

—No tenéis otra opción. Esta mañana, después de hablar con Darryl, he enviado urgentemente un jinete a Londres con otra carta para nuestro monarca. En ella le informo de mi decisión y le pido su aprobación. Pero ya os adelanto que el rey dará su beneplácito a estos esponsales. Su palabra es todopoderosa; nadie puede contrariar sus deseos y mandatos, y mucho menos vos.

—No me podéis hacer esto...

—Parece que os esté mandando al cadalso. —Lord Richard se acercó a Candy y, tomándola de la barbilla con delicadeza, le limpió las lágrimas que corrían a raudales por su rostro—. Os he llegado a querer como si fueseis mi propia hija, así que seré doblemente feliz cuando os vea casada con mi hijo. Pensadlo con detenimiento y entenderéis que es lo mejor para todos. Es lo mejor para vos.

Dicho esto, le acarició la mejilla con ternura y, en dos grandes zancadas, salió de la habitación, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Efectivamente, al cabo de seis días llegó la contestación de palacio. Tal y como lord Richard había vaticinado, el rey daba su completo consentimiento, felicitaba al conde por la buena nueva y le instaba a que, en cuanto se hubieran producido los alegres esponsales, la feliz pareja viajase hasta Londres para que así pudiera bendecir en persona aquella unión.

El conde estaba muy complacido. En cuanto terminó de leer la misiva, mandó llamar a su hijo y le informó del contenido de la carta. Unos días atrás había puesto a Darryl al corriente de todo, y aunque al principio éste no se había tomado muy bien la estratagema de su padre, al fin llegó a la conclusión de que era la mejor solución.

—Candy va a poner el grito en el cielo...

—Con el tiempo entenderá que es lo mejor para ella.

—Padre, nunca os lo perdonará, ni a mí tampoco.

—La vida es demasiado larga como para no perdonar —lo contradijo—. Ahora tienes que prepararte porque mañana, cuando vuelva Damian, anunciaremos vuestro compromiso en la cena de bienvenida. Debes subir a darle la noticia a tu prometida.

—Se negará a recibirme...

—Es posible, pero adviértele que mañana no toleraremos su ausencia en la cena. La novia debe estar presente. Además, tiene que conocer a tu hermano.

Darryl salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al piso superior. No había vuelto a ver a Candy desde que le había pedido matrimonio, hacía ya una semana. Durante todo ese tiempo, ella había permanecido encerrada en sus aposentos, negándose a ver a nadie y devolviendo casi sin tocar la comida que le subían. Él sabía que aquella conversación no iba a ser nada fácil. Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la joven respiró hondo y, tras unos momentos, golpeó con los nudillos.

—Candy, soy yo, Darryl.

—Vete de aquí. He dicho que quiero estar sola.

—Lo siento, Candy, pero voy a pasar. Tengo algo que decirte.

Darryl esperó unos instantes y entró en la habitación. Ella estaba de pie junto a la ventana, la mirada perdida en el infinito. Su perfil mostraba un semblante mortalmente serio, se la veía muy pálida y ojerosa, aunque no pareció en absoluto asombrada cuando él traspuso el umbral.

—Ya ha llegado el mensajero del rey —afirmó más que preguntó Candy, consiguiendo que Darryl se sorprendiera.

—¿Cómo lo sabéis?

—Desde la ventana he visto aparecer a un jinete con el emblema de la casa real en su jubón. El rey ha dado su consentimiento, ¿verdad?

—Así es —reconoció Darryl.

Candy guardó silencio. Había estado toda la semana sopesándolo con detenimiento, hasta llegar a una única conclusión. No tenía ningún otro sitio adonde ir, estaba atada de pies y manos y su vida había pasado a depender de las decisiones de otras personas. La situación no terminaba de convencerla, pero tampoco era tan mala solución. Al fin y al cabo, se sentía muy a gusto con aquella gente, y tenía la esperanza de formar unos nuevos recuerdos que aliviasen en gran medida su falta de pasado. Por lo tanto, haciendo gala de una calma conseguida sólo a base de muchas horas de reflexión, miró a Darryl a los ojos y, con voz resignada, le dijo:

—Está bien, Darryl. Me casaré contigo.

Damian llegó al castillo al día siguiente. Los vigías habían dado aviso minutos atrás, cuando avistaron desde la atalaya un destacamento de quince jinetes con el estandarte de los Graham acercándose a pleno galope. Nada más traspasar la muralla, el hombre que encabezaba la partida desmontó de un gran semental negro de un salto y se dirigió hacia el conde, que ya lo estaba esperando en el patio de armas.

—Padre... —Damian se quitó el sombrero de ala ancha, saludando a su progenitor con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío.

Lord Richard lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y ambos se abrazaron calurosamente durante unos momentos. Damian sobrepasaba en unos centímetros la altura de su padre, y su corpulencia se equiparaba a la de él. Sus cabellos ondulados, negros como el azabache, le llegaban a la altura de los hombros, enmarcando un rostro de facciones similares a las del conde, aunque mucho más jóvenes. Intercambiaron unas miradas de reconocimiento, tras las cuales Damian comentó:

—Os veo mucho mejor que la última vez que estuve aquí. ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

—Ven dentro, Damian, y descansa un poco. Ya tendremos tiempo de charlar. Ahora necesitas refrescarte después de un viaje tan largo.

Lord Richard notó que su hijo mayor también había cambiado mucho. Ya no era el escuálido muchacho de unos años atrás. Aunque sólo vestía un jubón, ricamente adornado, y unos calzones que se le ajustaban a las piernas como un guante, el conde pudo comprobar la gran envergadura de los músculos que se escondían bajo aquellos ropajes. Además, su porte era más distinguido. Caminaba muy seguro de sí mismo, con decisión y aplomo, y su rostro mostraba una expresión adusta. La antaño pícara sonrisa del adolescente había desaparecido para siempre.

Lo primero que hizo cuando entraron en el salón fue agasajarlo con uno de sus mejores vinos. Había mandado subir de las bodegas varias barricas, para celebrar tanto la llegada de su primogénito como el próximo compromiso de Darryl. Conversaron largo rato, centrándose en la vida que Damian había llevado en la corte durante aquellos últimos años. Lord Richard esperó a que su hijo terminara de narrarle todo lo acontecido en Londres, y sólo entonces le dio la gran noticia.

—Has estado ausente mucho tiempo. Debes saber que aquí también han sucedido multitud de cosas.

—¿A qué os referís?

—Tu hermano Darryl va a casarse.

—¿El pequeño Darryl? ¿Con quién? —El rostro de Damian denotó genuina sorpresa.

Lord Richard le relató la aparición de Candy con todo lujo de detalles. A medida que iba avanzando en la historia, el semblante de Damian se iba convirtiendo en una fría máscara de piedra.

—Padre, ¿estáis seguro de que esa mujer es de fiar? Como habéis dicho hace unos instantes, no conocéis nada de su anterior vida. Bien puede no ser cierto lo de su pérdida de memoria. ¿Y si os ha estado engañando a todos desde el principio? ¿Y si sólo es una mujer ambiciosa e intrigante que aspira a alcanzar un lugar en la nobleza?

—¿Candy, una mentirosa? —El conde rió a carcajadas—. Damian, te aseguro que cuando la conozcas te quedarás prendado de ella, tal y como nos ha sucedido a nosotros. Es una muchacha encantadora, y no dudes que sabrá hacer a tu hermano muy feliz. De hecho, te la presentaré ahora mismo. Ahí entra junto con Darryl.

Damian giró el rostro hacia la gran arcada que coronaba la entrada al salón.

Su hermano pequeño, aquel al que tanto había mortificado cuando ambos eran unos niños, entraba cogido de la mano por una bella desconocida de cabellos dorados y ojos Verdes como kas esmeraldas. Ambos reían por algo que el resto del mundo desconocía.

—¡Damian! —exclamó Darryl en cuanto vio a su hermano—. ¡Has llegado!

—Así es, pequeño raposo. Veo que sigues igual que siempre, danzando por el condado a lomos de tu enclenque caballo como si no tuvieras otra cosa mejor que hacer. Ni siquiera has estado presente para darme la bienvenida, aunque creo saber el motivo—argumentó mientras le dirigía una imperceptible mirada a la joven que estaba junto a él—. ¿No vas a presentarnos?

Candy se había mantenido en un conveniente segundo plano, con la cabeza baja a la espera de ser presentada. Al oír que la mencionaban, levantó la vista y se acercó.

—Damian, te presento a Candy, mi prometida.

—Milady, es todo un placer. —Haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, Damian se llevó la mano enguantada de la joven a los labios.

—El placer es mío, milord —respondió ella. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de aquel hombre no le gustó en absoluto, así que retiró su mano y se la llevó a la espalda, intentando deshacerse del extraño hormigueo que había sentido al tocarlo—. Darryl no ha hecho más que hablar de su llegada durante toda la mañana.

Damian asintió con la cabeza, pero el gesto de afectación que vislumbró en su rostro provocó en Candy un profundo estremecimiento.

La cena resultó ser toda una fiesta. Cuando estaba a punto de concluir, lord Richard se levantó de su asiento y, con una daga que sostenía en la mano, dio varios golpes a su copa para reclamar la atención de los presentes.

—Hoy celebramos la vuelta al hogar de mi hijo Damian. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos reunimos todos por última vez en esta sala, junto al hombre que algún día se convertirá en vuestro nuevo señor: el futuro conde de Berwick . Sólo este hecho ya es motivo de celebración, pero hay otra noticia de la cual me gustaría haceros partícipes en un día tan feliz para mí. Como bien sabréis, lady Candy ha convivido con nosotros durante los últimos meses, y de todos es sabido el profundo cariño que en este tiempo he llegado a profesarle. Pues bien, es para mí un honor y una inmensa alegría anunciaros que, dentro de muy poco, esta muchacha pasará a pertenecer por méritos propios a nuestra familia. Mi hijo Darryl me ha notificado su propósito de casarse con ella, y yo, como su tutor legal, he accedido con sumo gusto a concederle su mano, avalado también por el pleno consentimiento de nuestro rey. A partir de ahora, con esta joven nos unirá un vínculo mucho más fuerte que la amistad, pues esta unión se transformará en lazos de sangre. Así pues, me gustaría dedicar mi primer brindis tanto a mi primogénito como a esta encantadora pareja. Por mi hijo Damian. Por los novios.

Lord Richard alzó su copa y una oleada de gritos eufóricos inundó la sala. Todo el mundo quiso acercarse para felicitarlos, y Darryl estuvo chocando manos y recibiendo bendiciones hasta bien entrada la noche. El ambiente se tornó tan cargado que llegó un momento en el que Candy se sintió sobrepasada, así que se disculpó ante a los presentes y se dispuso a retirarse.

Respiraba ya tranquila frente a la salida que le proporcionaba el comienzo de la escalera de caracol, cuando alguien la cogió del brazo y la empujó hacia un mechinal que se abría oculto tras un tapiz. Candy forcejeó hasta que descubrió de quién se trataba.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, milord? Ya es tarde y estoy deseando llegar a mis aposentos para descansar.

—Aún no os he felicitado como corresponde. ¿Os vais a retirar sin haberos despedido de vuestro futuro cuñado?

—Lo siento, ésa no era mi intención. Buenas noches.

—Lo mismo os digo. —Antes de que Candy pudiera soltarse, Damian la tomó por completo desprevenida acercándola a él y depositando un breve beso en sus labios. Cuando la dejó ir, su rostro se transformó en una extraña mueca y masculló por lo bajo—: «Cuñadita».

Continuara...? ﾟﾌﾷ?


	10. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 08**_

CASTILLO de Andrewhouse, cincuenta millas al oeste del castillo de Chestergrand

Era una noche cerrada. La luna se mantenía oculta tras gruesos nubarrones que auguraban una inminente tormenta, y más allá de la desierta explanada que delimitaba el perímetro exterior del foso, donde el fuerte viento había levantado una densa polvareda, las ramas de los árboles de un bosque cercano se agitaban con extrema violencia. En la barbacana de entrada, los guardias encargados de vigilar la zona se cubrían los rostros con sus capas mientras hablaban entre ellos, ajenos a todo lo que no fuera otra cosa que no fuera la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Al parecer, confiaban en que en una noche como aquélla, tan desagradable, nadie se atrevería a salir a la intemperie. De cualquier modo, eran conscientes de que el enclave de la fortaleza, construida al pie de un enorme desfiladero, hacía de ésta un bastión inexpugnable.

Pero nada es inexpugnable.

Algo parecido al ulular de un búho resonó con fuerza en la oscuridad y de entre los arbustos surgieron seis hombres que atravesaron a la carrera la extensa planicie que los separaba de la garita exterior. El intenso sonido del viento amortiguó el de sus pasos y llegaron sin ser vistos, amparados por la nube de polvo. Todos a un tiempo se abalanzaron sobre los guardias y les rebanaron la garganta antes de que pudiesen dar la voz de alarma.

Los intrusos se lanzaron al agua y se dispersaron en dos grupos; como el puente levadizo estaba subido, no les quedó más remedio que nadar en busca de otro posible acceso, cada grupo en una dirección distinta.

Los que tomaron el rumbo izquierdo fueron los primeros en salir del foso. Tras un rápido vistazo descubrieron una pequeña poterna, oculta entre unas rocas de considerable tamaño. Treparon por los peñascos hasta llegar a ella y, tras comprobar que no contaba con ningún tipo de protección, la tiraron abajo. Después entraron en fila a la búsqueda de una salida al otro lado de los muros.

Mientras tanto, los que tomaron el camino de la derecha llegaron a la muralla y allí, con sigilo, comenzaron a escalarla. Una vez hubieron alcanzado la cumbre, observaron que en el palenque había una guardia de tres hombres, cada uno estratégicamente situado en un extremo. El grupo se dividió de inmediato. Un sonido chirriante, similar al graznido de una gaviota, fue el aviso para atacar a un tiempo, y los tres saltaron sobre los centinelas. Los golpearon con saña en la cabeza y después los remataron, ocultando sus cuerpos de la vista de todos.

El grupo que había entrado por la puerta secundaria apareció por un lateral del patio, muy cerca de la garita interior, que estaba custodiada por un único hombre. Éste los vio llegar, pero cayó abatido al instante, tras ser alcanzado por una daga que se clavó en su costado. Los asaltantes corrieron hacia el puente levadizo con la intención de abrir otra vía de acceso y comenzaron a subir el rastrillo. El ruido que provocaron los engranajes fue suficiente para que los guardias que estaban en las almenas se percataran de que algo iba mal y avisasen del peligro, aunque no llegaron a tiempo. El puente ya había sido bajado y un destacamento de veinte hombres a caballo, varios de ellos con armas de fuego, se introducía a pleno galope en la fortificación.

Entonces se desató una encarnizada lucha. Las balas volaban de un lado para otro, y el continuo sonido de los cuerpos al desplomarse de las almenas indicaba que el asalto estaba teniendo éxito. Las luces se encendieron en diferentes estancias y los gritos de los guardianes movilizaron a sus ocupantes. Los sirvientes corrieron a proveerse de cualquier tipo de arma que les fuera útil, ya fuesen las lanzas colgadas en el gran salón o los rústicos atizadores de las chimeneas. En cualquier caso no les sirvió de mucho; el factor sorpresa del ataque, en un principio tan silencioso, y el posterior uso de las armas de fuego tras haber rebasado los muros, los situó en una clara posición de desventaja con respecto a sus atacantes.

En la torre del homenaje, una pareja se despertó a causa de los fogonazos. Al asomarse a una de las troneras, fueron testigos de la carnicería que estaba teniendo lugar en el exterior. El hombre no se lo pensó dos veces: se vistió rápidamente y se ciñó una daga al cinto. Después tomó posesión de su espada y corrió hacia la puerta, pero la mujer se interpuso en su camino.

—Pauna, quédate quieta y no se te ocurra salir de la habitación.

—No puedes dejarme aquí sola. Por favor, Willian, déjame ir contigo...

—Están invadiendo mi castillo, maldita sea, y no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras todos mis hombres mueren. Pauna, si vinieras conmigo no serías más que un estorbo. Por favor, mi amor, hazme caso y no bajes por ningún motivo. En cuanto yo salga, atranca la puerta con lo que encuentres.

Pauna hizo lo que su esposo le ordenó. Nada más salir de los aposentos, su mujer cerró con llave, colocó un madero atravesando la puerta y se dispuso a desplazar hasta allí un enorme baúl que descansaba a los pies del lecho. Fue incapaz de moverlo, hasta que un atisbo de lucidez se abrió paso a través del profundo terror que sentía por lo que pudiera sucederles a todos. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba lleno, lo vació a toda prisa, esparciendo su contenido por el suelo. Después lo arrastró hasta la entrada del dormitorio y lo colocó a modo de barrera. En ese instante oyó pasos precipitados y unas voces desconocidas en el pasillo.

Los intrusos se estaban acercando.

Volvió a llenar el baúl con las prendas desperdigadas y con todos los objetos pesados que encontró. Acababa de cerrar la tapa cuando unos fuertes porrazos al otro lado de la puerta la sobresaltaron.

—¡Alguien se ha encerrado aquí dentro! —gritó una voz.

—¡Pues tira la puerta abajo, patán! —contestó otra voz gangosa y desagradable.

—¡La han bloqueado con algo y no puedo abrirla!

—¿Es que nunca llegarás a utilizar eso que tienes sobre los hombros? ¡Coge tu hacha y empieza a derribarla!

Pauna temblaba de pánico. Y ahora, ¿qué haría? Oyó unos golpes certeros a su espalda, hasta que poco a poco la sólida puerta de roble fue haciéndose añicos. Cuando los dos hombres traspusieron el hueco, se encontraron con una mujer menuda que intentaba por todos los medios agazaparse en un rincón de la habitación.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí... —escupió el hombre de voz nasal. Era de constitución obesa, con un rostro mofletudo y pequeños ojos lascivos—. ¡Si es una linda damisela! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, amorcito? —Se acercó a la mujer y, con sus rollizas y mugrientas manos, comenzó a toquetearla.

—¡Quitadme vuestras sucias manos de encima! —De un manotazo y con cara de repugnancia, Pauna apartó de su cuerpo los brazos del hombre. Éste se rió y, como única contestación, la levantó del suelo al igual que si fuera una pluma—. ¡He dicho que no os acerquéis a mí! —volvió a gritar al tiempo que le clavaba las uñas en la mejilla, repleta de marcas de viruela.

—¡Ahhh! Así que ésas tenemos, pequeña perra. Te voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero hombre, zorra —masculló, llevándose una mano a su repulsivo rostro. Cuando vio que sangraba, le propinó una brutal bofetada—. Así aprenderás que no debes levantarle la mano al tío Jack.

—¡Soltadme! —forcejeó ella—. ¡No me toquéis!

—Cuando acabe contigo, putita, desearás que te siga tocando.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Willian luchaba denodadamente, en una pelea desigual, contra tres espadachines. Aunque estos no conseguían desarmarlo, Willian no contó con la cobardía y falta de honor de sus atacantes. Un cuarto hombre se acercó por su espalda y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su estoque, haciéndole perder el conocimiento. Nada más desplomarse en el suelo, se arrojaron sobre él. Lo ataron de pies y manos y, antes de meterlo en un saco de cargar grano, se cercioraron de que estuviera desarmado. Uno de ellos encontró la daga y sus ojos brillaron codiciosos al ser consciente del valor de la pieza. La guardó con rapidez en su bota y después se echó al hombro el cuerpo inconsciente de Willian.

Los malhechores robaron, destrozaron y quemaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso. Las mujeres que se cruzaron en su camino fueron atrozmente violadas, mientras los sirvientes, retenidos a punta de espada, fueron mudos testigos de semejante tropelía. Un caballero ya entrado en años se sublevó contra ellos a fin de defenderlas de tal ultraje, pero terminó pasando a mejor vida. El resto de los presentes se cuidó mucho de representar otro acto de valentía, ya que de ello dependía su propia integridad física.

Los asaltantes estuvieron saqueando el castillo hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Cuando las primeras luces del alba despuntaron en el horizonte, pusieron fin a su asalto y se marcharon por donde habían venido.

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas de arduo trabajo hasta que los criados consiguieron apagar los diversos fuegos que había diseminados en múltiples estancias. El incendio que más les costó controlar fue el provocado en el ala norte. Cuando ya sólo quedaban los rescoldos de las brasas y un penetrante olor a humo, entraron en las habitaciones ubicadas en esa zona y descubrieron cuatro cuerpos calcinados. Aunque los cadáveres estaban irreconocibles, un profundo sentimiento de tristeza los embargó al comprobar que uno de ellos se encontraba en los aposentos de lady Elroy, la anciana tia abuela del lord. La sabiduría y bondad de aquella mujer era por todos conocida, así que los allí presentes se miraron entre ellos, anticipándose al intenso dolor que embargaría a su sobrino y a su mujer cuando les notificaran la tragedia.

Entonces cayeron en la cuenta de que, durante todo ese tiempo, no habían visto por ningún lado a sus señores. Aquello era un mal augurio. Corrieron hacia la torre del homenaje y se encontraron la puerta de acceso totalmente destrozada. Tras unos momentos de incertidumbre, el jefe de los sirvientes se armó de valor y atravesó el enorme orificio. En un principio y tras un rápido reconocimiento, no advirtió señales de movimiento dentro de la habitación. Ya estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos y se disponía a salir cuando un ligero quejido lo obligó a detenerse. Aguzó el oído para detectar el origen del ruido. Debajo de la cama, hecha un ovillo y con las vestiduras destrozadas, estaba su señora. El sirviente se agachó para ayudarla, pero al rozarle el hombro desnudo con suavidad, la mujer lo rechazó salvajemente, como si su contacto la hubiese quemado.

Cuando el hombre volvió a tocarla, escondió la cabeza en su regazo.

—Lady Pauna, soy yo, Gavin. Mi señora, no os preocupéis, estáis a salvo.

Ella no le contestó. De su boca surgía un desgarrador lamento mientras su cuerpo se agitaba de forma compulsiva.

—Mi señora, los asaltantes han abandonado el castillo. No tenéis nada que temer.

El mayordomo intentó hacerla reaccionar, insuflándole palabras cargadas de ánimo. Cuando ya pensaba que su esfuerzo sería en vano, Pauna dejó de temblar y murmuró en un leve susurro:

—¿Dónde está mi esposo?

Gavin no supo qué contestarle. Ella volvió a repetir:

—¿Dónde está lord Willian?

—Mi señora, yo... no sabemos nada de él. Hemos buscado por todo el castillo pero no lo hemos encontrado. Ha desaparecido.

Cuando Pauna levantó la cabeza, el sirviente se quedó mudo de horror al apreciar el estado en el que se encontraba el rostro de su señora. Tenía la cara completamente hinchada, con unos oscuros moratones en el lado izquierdo. La sangre reseca cubría un feo corte en su ceja derecha, y su labio inferior estaba partido e inflamado.

—Milady, ¿os encontráis bien? —preguntó el sirviente, asustado.

—Mi esposo... ¿desaparecido? —fue toda su respuesta— Lord Willian bajó al salón para luchar contra los intrusos. ¿No está allí?

—Mi señora, hemos recorrido el castillo de arriba abajo, pero no hay rastro de él.

—¿Cómo es posible? Tengo... —La mujer intentó levantarse, pero se hubiera desplomado en el suelo si Gavin no hubiese estado allí para impedirlo—. Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

—Milady, no estáis en condiciones de hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo. ¿No veis que estáis malherida?

El preocupado sirviente, al sujetarla para que no cayera, vio que toda su ropa estaba ensangrentada y hecha jirones. Al fijarse un poco más, descubrió unas leves marcas de dedos y un fino reguero de sangre que manchaba los inmaculados muslos de su señora. Además, estaban cubiertos de un líquido blanquecino. Se abstuvo de realizar cualquier tipo de comentario, pero no le cupo duda de que esas alimañas se habían ensañado con lady Pauna. ¡Que Dios los cogiera confesados, porque cuando lord Willian se enterase de semejante monstruosidad, no pararía hasta acabar con ellos de la forma más dolorosa y brutal!

Con mucha delicadeza, tomó a lady Pauna entre sus brazos y la depositó sobre la cama. La sintió temblar de nuevo, así que de inmediato cubrió su cuerpo con una manta y agachó la cabeza, incapaz de verla en un estado tan precario.

—Yo... yo me encuentro bien. Debo ir a buscar a mi esposo.

—Mi señora, os repito que lo hemos buscado por todos lados, incluso entre los muertos, pero no hemos logrado localizarlo. Lord Willian no se encuentra dentro de estos muros. Tengo la impresión de que los asaltantes lo han tomado preso y se lo han llevado lejos de aquí.

Pauna sólo se quedó con las primeras palabras que habían salido de boca del sirviente. Un profundo gesto de abatimiento se cernió sobre su magullado rostro al comprender lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Muertos? —preguntó con voz queda.

—Milady, la lucha por defender el castillo fue encarnizada.

—¿Cuántos han muerto exactamente? —musitó casi sin voz.

No quería saberlo, pero afrontar los hechos era su obligación como señora del castillo.

—Aún no tenemos la cifra exacta. Hay muchos malheridos y no sabemos si sobrevivirán.

—¿Cuántos, Gavin? —repitió.

—Mi señora, entre hombres y mujeres rondan unos treinta y dos.

El rostro de Pauna se contrajo por la incredulidad.

—¿Mujeres? ¿También han asesinado a mujeres?

—Milady, yo... no sé cómo decíroslo. Esos desgraciados prendieron fuego a diversas estancias del castillo, entre ellas los aposentos de lady Elroy. Cuando conseguimos sofocar ese incendio, encontramos un cadáver calcinado en su interior. Estaba irreconocible, aunque mucho me temo que ese cuerpo pertenece al de nuestra anciana ama.

—¿Lady Elroy? —Pauna se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar un sollozo—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, es horroroso!

Lágrimas de impotencia brotaron de los ojos del mayordomo. Pauna no pudo verlas porque ella misma, al oír sus palabras, cerró con fuerza los párpados, negándose a creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo en realidad. Cuando al fin consiguió calmarse, se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y, haciendo acopio de una gran fuerza interior, decidió hacerse cargo de la situación. Hasta que su esposo apareciera, ella era la responsable de toda aquella gente. No podía defraudarlos.

—Gavin, ¿hemos tenido muchos daños materiales?

—Hay algunas zonas muy afectadas por el fuego, como el ala norte, pero aparte del destrozo de los muebles y el robo de todas las piezas valiosas que encontraron a su paso, el resto del castillo se encuentra relativamente bien.

Pauna sopesó durante unos instantes las palabras del sirviente. Después volvió a hablar, pero esta vez lo hizo en un tono autoritario y perentorio, muy distinto al que había utilizado momentos antes.

—Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es atender convenientemente a los heridos. Además, hay que enterrar a nuestros muertos con el respeto que se merecen. Más tarde comenzaremos a trabajar para volver a convertir este castillo en un lugar habitable. Todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que se encuentren en condiciones de trabajar, deberán ponerse manos a la obra de inmediato. Hay que cavar tumbas, curar heridos, limpiarlo todo... ¡qué sé yo! Sólo agradezco que el joven Andres no estuviese aquí. Cualquiera sabe qué suerte habría corrido ese muchacho si el destino no hubiera querido que su hermano lo reclamase durante unos días. Por cierto, Gavin —Pauna tuvo una repentina idea—, ¿aún nos queda algún caballo en los establos?

—Mi señora, los forajidos robaron nuestros mejores ejemplares. Los que no pudieron llevarse, murieron quemados, ya que incendiaron los establos con ellos en su interior. Sin embargo...

—¿Qué, Gavin? Habla ya, ahora no es momento para indecisiones. Debemos mantener la cabeza fría. —La determinación que el sirviente vio en los ojos de su señora lo hizo sentirse henchido de orgullo. Para él, ahora más que nunca, servirla constituía un inmenso honor.

—En la zona más alejada del palenque hemos encontrado pastando a dos yeguas que, aunque no son de pura raza, aún pueden sernos útiles. Milady, no pensaréis montar en vuestro estado, ¿verdad? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No, Gavin, pero hay que buscar a alguien joven y sano que sepa cabalgar. Tendrá que hacer un viaje de dos días en uno, sin pararse siquiera a descansar, sólo el tiempo imprescindible para cambiar de caballo. Necesito enviar un mensaje hoy mismo a fin de que llegue a su destino cuanto antes. Es imprescindible que consigamos ayuda con urgencia, no sólo para reconstruir el castillo, sino también para encontrar a mi esposo. ¡Quién sabe en qué condiciones se encontrará o...! —La voz de Pauna se quebró—. Dios no quiera que sea demasiado tarde. Espero que esos maleantes lo hayan mantenido con vida y únicamente nos pidan un rescate por él.

—Mi señora, ¿y a quién deseáis enviarle un mensaje?

—A lord Albert.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 09**_

CASTILLO de Chestergrand dos días después del ataque al castillo de Andrewhouse

Aunque durante la última semana los fuertes vientos y las nubes oscuras no mostraron ningún indicio de dispersarse, aquella mañana de otoño el cielo amaneció soleado, preludio de los alegres festejos que estaban por acontecer. El pueblo de Berwick estaba lleno a rebosar desde hacía varios días, pues a esa boda había sido invitada la mitad de la nobleza de Inglaterra.

Habían limpiado el castillo de arriba abajo, poniendo especial énfasis en el acabado del gran salón; los blasones y tapices que colgaban de las paredes habían sido bajados, a fin de sacudirlos para eliminar cualquier resquicio de polvo y suciedad. Se habían extendido gran cantidad de alfombras sobre el suelo, casi todas recientemente tejidas, para dar más calidez a la sala principal. Para perfumar agradablemente el ambiente, también se habían colocado numerosos ramilletes de lavanda en varios puntos estratégicos. Y había flores por doquier; los jarrones repletos de rosas, margaritas y cualquier otra flor silvestre que pudiera encontrarse por los alrededores se contaban a pares en cada rincón de todas las estancias.

El patio de armas fue engalanado con multitud de estandartes y guirnaldas; más que un campo de entrenamiento parecía un jardín de recreo, pero ese día a nadie le importaba. A la entrada de la capilla, situada en la parte posterior del castillo, se habían construido unas arcadas de madera, que habían sido decoradas con infinidad de madreselvas recogidas de unos parterres cercanos. Por debajo de ellas pasarían los novios para, posteriormente, salir de la iglesia convertidos en marido y mujer.

Las cocinas llevaban funcionando día y noche desde hacía dos días, preparando el banquete de bodas; ya no quedaba sitio para acumular la ingente cantidad de viandas que habían sido elaboradas para tan dichosa celebración. Se mataron decenas de lechones y corderos, y un fragante olor a carne asada circulaba por todo el castillo. El horno de pan estaba lleno a rebosar de hogazas de centeno, así como la gran mesa de madera que coronaba la cocina, repleta de todo tipo de verduras y hortalizas con las que preparar caldos y guarniciones. Pero, con diferencia, lo que más llamaba la atención era el postre nupcial: una majestuosa tarta de bizcocho con merengue que medía más de metro y medio de altura. El pastel estaba constantemente custodiado por Betsy, la cocinera principal que, cucharón en mano, alejaba de allí a todo el que se acercaba para evitar que nadie estropeara su maravillosa obra de arte.

Todos los toneles de vino acopiados en la bodega habían sido sacados para la ocasión, y durante las últimas semanas se había estado fabricando tanta cerveza como para surtir a un regimiento entero. Lord Richard no había reparado en gastos a fin de que esa boda fuera especial, y realmente se estaría hablando de ella durante meses en todo el reino. Hasta había contratado a varios músicos y cómicos para que amenizasen la sobremesa, que se preveía durara hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Desde que se hizo público el compromiso, dos costureras habían estado trabajando sin descanso en el vestido de novia. Era una gloriosa creación de seda salvaje color crudo, a primera vista muy sencillo, carente de bordados y brocados. Sin embargo, esa impresión quedó en nada cuando Candy se lo puso en su primera prueba. El talle del vestido era ajustado hasta debajo del pecho y, a partir de ahí, la falda caía graciosamente en cascada. Una sobrefalda de organza, de un tono un poco más oscuro, montaba la tela de seda salvaje; se abría en un corte por delante desde la zona inferior central del pecho y después se extendía por detrás en una larga cola de tres metros de longitud. Las mangas de satén, muy ajustadas hasta el codo, también se abrían en varios cortes, entremezclando tiras de la misma tela con organza. El escote era cuadrado, bastante profundo, y tanto éste como el ruedo de la falda estaban ribeteados en terciopelo color crema.

Horas antes de la boda, los aposentos de Candy se habían convertido en un hervidero de gente. Una decena de ojos femeninos observaban embelesados la figura que permanecía de pie, sin moverse, en el centro de la estancia.

—Mi señora, estáis bellísima —dijo Gretchen.

—Sois la novia más hermosa que se ha visto jamás —añadió Jane.

—Parecéis la reina de Inglaterra —aventuró la pequeña Christine, a sabiendas de que jamás en su vida había estado presente frente a ningún miembro de la casa real.

Candy estaba como en una nube. Desde el comienzo de los preparativos nupciales la habían relegado a un segundo plano, así que ella se había desentendido de todo. Pero ahora, al verse vestida con aquel traje tan extraordinario, la embargó un temor irracional.

—No sé si estaré haciendo lo correcto. Esta boda es muy precipitada.

—Niña, ya sé lo que os pasa. Ahora mismo estáis sintiendo el típico miedo de toda doncella antes de contraer matrimonio. No sabéis lo que os espera después de intercambiar los votos con vuestro futuro esposo, ¿verdad? —La sonrisa de Pony se ensanchó al tiempo que le hacía un guiño de complicidad—. Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero no debéis temer nada. Yo misma os explicaré qué es lo que os vais a encontrar en vuestro lecho nupcial.

—Yo... creo que no va a ser necesario.

—¿Ah, no? —Pony enarcó una ceja, sorprendida—. ¿Debo entender que el joven Darryl y vos...?

—¡No! —Candy la interrumpió al instante. ¿Cómo decirle que ella estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer, pero no sabía por qué razón? Intuía que aquella explicación no iba a convencerla, y tampoco quería que hiciera falsas suposiciones, así que...—. No es lo que tú te crees. He oído muchos comentarios por los pasillos. De las sirvientas. Ya sabes...

—¡Ah! —se limitó a responder la anciana—. Esas muchachas descocadas...

Tras pensarlo un momento, Pony dio por finalizada la conversación. El tiempo corría muy rápido y, si no se daba prisa, esa muchacha llegaría tarde a su propia boda. Ayudándola con el vestido, la obligó a sentarse en un taburete y después cogió entre sus manos un peine de carey. Candy bufó por lo bajo y después le dijo:

—Pony, no me harás uno de esos peinados tan complicados, ¿verdad? Tengo que confesarte que, aunque son preciosos, me terminan produciendo dolor de cabeza.

—No os preocupéis, muchacha, que por hoy os libraréis de llevarlo. Es tradición que las novias lleguen al altar con la melena suelta, símbolo de su inocencia. —Candy sintió un absurdo cosquilleo en el estómago al escuchar aquellas palabras—. Lo que sí os digo es que, de aquí en adelante, raro será el día que podréis mostraros en público con el cabello sin recoger. No está bien visto que una mujer casada salga de sus habitaciones de ese modo.

Candy arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque es una tradición y una norma establecida.

—Pues creo que, a partir de ahora, tendremos que modificar esa tradición —le respondió con convicción.

—¡No os atreveréis! —Pony, escandalizada, se apartó un momento de Candy para mirarla.

—Por supuesto que me atreveré. Hay ciertas cosas que, cuanto antes queden aclaradas, mejor que mejor. Me peinaré como a mí me plazca, porque no pienso aguantar de continuo un eterno dolor de cabeza.

—Ya veremos, jovencita...—gruñó la mujer mayor.

—Efectivamente, Pony. Ya veremos.

La pequeña capilla no albergaba espacio suficiente para acomodar a todos los asistentes, por lo que hubo que improvisar unos bancos en el exterior, reservando los del interior para los invitados más ilustres. Aun así, mucha gente se encontraba de pie, puesto que la totalidad del pueblo de Berwick había querido estar presente en la ceremonia.

Con nerviosismo, Darryl aguardaba frente al altar la llegada de la novia. No hacía más que atusarse los faldones del lujoso jubón con brocado granate que vestía sobre unas calzas color crema, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de la entrada de la capilla. Se había afeitado a conciencia, dejándose una escueta perilla al estilo que, según su hermano, se había puesto tan en boga en la corte, y llevaba el cabello negro peinado escrupulosamente hacia atrás. A pesar de todo, un rebelde mechón le caía sobre el ojo derecho, dándole una apariencia informal. Damian se encontraba ubicado a su derecha, lanzándole maliciosas miradas de burla por su actitud tan infantil.

—¿Estás seguro de que vendrá? —preguntó jocoso—. Quizá se haya arrepentido y esté ya camino de Londres, huyendo de ti.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cretino? —lo censuró Darryl—. Sé que vendrá.

En aquel preciso instante, se empezó a oír un murmullo de voces provenientes del exterior que, poco a poco, fue incrementándose hasta convertirse en una algarabía.

—¡Ya viene la novia! —gritó alguien.

—¡Oh, qué hermosa está! —comentaron varias personas.

Darryl fijó la vista en las puertas abiertas de par en par y al poco vio aparecer una visión hecha mujer cogida del brazo de su padre. Candy caminaba erguida, con un velo de tul sujeto por una corona de flores silvestres que le cubría todo el rostro. Estaba deslumbrante. Darryl sonrió complacido; si aquel día fuera el último de su vida, moriría tranquilo, ya que su sueño se había hecho realidad. En breves momentos, Candy se convertiría en su esposa.

Poco a poco, la novia y el padrino fueron acercándose hasta el altar. Darryl sólo tenía ojos para ella, pero en una mirada fugaz a su progenitor apreció un gesto de orgullo paterno en su semblante. Cuando lord Richard llegó a la altura de sus hijos, hizo entrega al novio del brazo de la muchacha y sonrió con una expresión de júbilo. Darryl tomó a Candy de las manos y sólo pudo articular:

—Candy, mi amor...

Cogidos de la mano, Darryl y Candy caminaron juntos, ya como marido y mujer, hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, seguidos por los clamores de júbilo de los asistentes. La fiesta acababa de empezar.

El convite duró horas. Fueron repetidas las ocasiones en las que se brindó por la salud de los esposos, tantas que llegó un momento en el que Candy comenzó a sentirse mareada. Darryl se percató de la situación y le propuso una alternativa.

—Mi amor, ¿querrías dar un paseo conmigo por el bosque? Aquí hace demasiado calor, y la brisa de la tarde nos refrescará.

—Es una buena idea —contestó ella, un tanto achispada por la bebida—. Si continúo aquí un minuto más, me desmayaré. Salgamos ya.

La pareja tuvo que atravesar el salón a base de empellones. Algunas personas los miraron con expresión pícara, preguntándose adónde irían en realidad los tortolitos, pero nadie lo comentó abiertamente ni se atrevió a seguirlos. Cuando los protagonistas se hubieron marchado, todos continuaron con la diversión como si tal cosa. Todos, excepto una persona.

Un hombre permanecía oculto tras uno de los contrafuertes, con la mirada fija en Darryl y Candy. Al ver el camino que tomaban, se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes y después enfiló la marcha hacia la parte trasera de los establos. Se perdió entre las sombras que provocaba el techo de cañizo contra el almacén para el grano, pero al momento volvió a aparecer y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza con el nerviosismo de quien busca algo. Ya se estaba dando la vuelta, con el semblante contrariado y la intención de regresar al castillo, cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Dio un salto por la sorpresa y acto seguido desenvainó su espada a modo de defensa.

—Calma, hombre. Soy yo.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Creí que ya no vendrías.

—Como ya me hiciste entender en nuestro anterior encuentro, en ningún caso debía ser visto aquí. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?

—Claro que no. No te habrá seguido nadie, ¿verdad?

—Me he cuidado mucho de que no lo hicieran.

A pesar de todo y ante la duda, ambos hombres escudriñaron los alrededores. Sería demasiado arriesgado que alguien los descubriera juntos. Tras confirmar que estaban solos y que nadie podía verlos a cierta distancia, se relajaron y continuaron con la conversación de modo sigiloso.

Darryl y Candy se internaron en el bosque cogidos de la mano y no pararon de caminar hasta llegar a una parte despoblada. El sol, una esfera perfecta de fuego anaranjado, brillaba con intensidad en su descenso hacia el horizonte, aunque su estela se recortaba ya en las copas más altas de los árboles. La luz otoñal que se filtraba oblicua entre las ramas más bajas producía un efecto de ilusión en las hojas de color ocre, haciéndolas parecer oro bruñido. Era un lugar idílico; se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, algo que la pareja llevaba echando en falta durante todo el día. Darryl guió a su esposa hasta unas rocas enormes situadas en el centro del claro y, solícito, la ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mucho mejor. El aire fresco me ha despejado bastante—comentó Candy al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Darryl al percatarse de su gesto.

—No. Es sólo que aquí corre la brisa, pero lo agradezco. Allí dentro casi no se podía ni respirar.

—Candy, yo... —de repente, su timbre de voz adquirió un tono indeciso, pero aun así, la miró a los ojos— no sabes el regalo tan grande que me has concedido al aceptar convertirte en mi esposa.

Candy sonrió de medio lado, descruzó sus brazos y lo tomó de las manos.

—De todos modos, hubiera dado igual, ¿verdad? —replicó con un cierto toque de reproche—. Tras la trampa que me tendisteis, no me quedaba más opción que casarme contigo.

—Eso es cierto —confesó Darryl—. Sin embargo, jamás te habría obligado a esto si no hubieras accedido por voluntad propia. Aunque también te digo que, tarde o temprano, habría conseguido que comprendieses tu error. Al final, hubieras sido mía de un modo u otro.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella con ironía—. Y si puede saberse, ¿cómo lo habrías conseguido?

—Ven aquí...

Candy comenzó a reír cuando Darryl se abalanzó sobre ella. Sin darle tiempo a componer una réplica, la tomó de la nuca y posó sus labios sobre los de ella con implacable resolución. Poco a poco, se fundieron en un tierno beso cargado de promesas, sobre todo para Darryl. Desde el principio, fue él quien llevó la voz cantante, mientras que Candy simplemente se dedicó a responder a sus ardientes caricias. Ella sentía que debía hacerlo, aunque la sensación de que aquel beso no la llenaba tanto como debería era demasiado poderosa. Faltaba algo, lo intuía, pero en aquel momento hizo oídos sordos a la señal que su cuerpo le mandaba, indicándole que aquello podía ser mucho mejor. Decidida a vencer la pasividad con la que su mente reaccionaba, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido y lo atrajo hacia ella, profundizando el beso hasta que ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

Del día sólo quedaba ya una tenue luz que iba desapareciendo en el horizonte cuando la pareja fue consciente de que se les había hecho muy tarde. Debían regresar de inmediato al castillo, pues pronto comenzarían a echarlos de menos. Darryl ayudó a Candy a levantarse del peñasco donde habían pasado toda la tarde besándose como una pareja de adolescentes y, al tiempo que deslizaba una mano por su cintura para acercarla a él, le susurró al oído:

—Estoy deseando llegar a nuestros aposentos para...

Un ruido de pisadas a sus espaldas interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir. Ambos se giraron al unísono y descubrieron que media docena de hombres enmascarados, todos ellos vestidos con ropas harapientas pero armados hasta los dientes, los tenían rodeados por varios flancos. Al parecer, sus intenciones no eran nada amistosas, pues en unos segundos habían cerrado un círculo a su alrededor. Darryl reaccionó de inmediato, echando mano a su estoque. Horas atrás había pensado que sería un estorbo llevarlo el día de su boda, pero ahora no se arrepentía en absoluto.

—¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis de nosotros?

—La queremos a ella —señaló uno de ellos.

Durante un breve instante, las miradas de Darryl y Candy se cruzaron. La de ella, incrédula, y la de él, preocupada. ¿Por qué querrían esos hombres a Candy? Darryl no estaba interesado en descubrirlo. En aquel instante, la seguridad de su esposa era lo primero.

—No permitiré siquiera que le toquéis un pelo de la cabeza —les respondió al tiempo que se desplazaba un paso por delante de Candy, protegiéndola así con su cuerpo—. Antes deberéis matarme.

—Como gustéis —rió el más obeso.

Los seis enmascarados se miraron entre sí y, a una señal del más alto, comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a su presa. Darryl, en guardia, se anticipó a sus movimientos, lanzándose con fiereza hacia el primero de los atacantes, el que tenía más cerca. Lo hirió en el costado de una estocada y, sin molestarse en comprobar si lo había matado o no, blandió su espada sobre el siguiente. Candy, petrificada unos metros atrás, lo observaba todo con el rostro ensombrecido por el terror.

Darryl se movía muy rápido, cubriendo el mayor espacio posible para evitar que ninguno de los asaltantes se acercase demasiado a su mujer. Consiguió desarmar a dos de ellos y herir a otros tantos, pero cuando se dirigía hacia el más alto con intención de asestarle un golpe mortal, uno de los que estaba en el suelo sacó algo de su bota y se lo lanzó con extrema puntería.

Darryl sintió un fuerte impacto en la espalda y después se desplomó. Canfy dio un grito al tiempo que corría hacia Darryl. Se arrodilló junto a él y acercó sus temblorosas manos a su espalda para evaluar el alcance de la herida. La daga estaba profundamente incrustada entre los omóplatos. Sus dedos vagaron alrededor de la empuñadura, sopesando si sería conveniente o no extraer el arma.

—¡Oh, Darryl! ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Con el rostro crispado por el dolor, Darryl levantó su brazo hasta posar la mano sobre la mejilla de Candy, para después acariciarla con infinita ternura.

—Lo... lo siento, mi amor. Yo... te he... te he fallado...

—¡Dios mío, Darryl! ¡No! —chilló ella.

—Candy... Vete de aquí..., huye...

—¡No! ¡No pienso dejarte aquí!

—Mi amor, esta herida... esta herida es... mortal... Vete...

—Por favor, Darryl. No te mueras. ¡No te mueras!

Candy comenzó a zarandearlo, implorándole una y otra vez que no la dejara mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado y otro del claro en busca de ayuda. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando fijó de nuevo la vista en Darryl, descubrió que sus ojos la miraban vacíos de vida.

—¡No! —gritó con un lamento desgarrado—. ¡Darryl, no!

Candy se abrazó al cuerpo de su esposo con todas sus fuerzas y rompió a llorar. Aquello no podía estar pasando, Darryl muerto... Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a decirle que ella también lo quería... Porque lo quería. Quizá no del modo que él hubiera deseado, no con la pasión e intensidad con la que él la amaba a ella, pero al fin y al cabo lo quería. Y ahora se había ido para siempre. Lo habían matado.

Una furia incontrolada nacida de lo más hondo de su ser surgió al exterior, tan violenta que todo su cuerpo se convulsionó. Candy no pensó, simplemente aferró la espada que Darryl había soltado al caer y, apoyándose en ella, se incorporó para enfrentarse a los asesinos de su esposo.

—Desgraciados... Pagaréis por lo que habéis hecho, bastardos.

Candy intentó lanzarse con rabia contra sus atacantes, pero no calculó la intensidad de su ataque y tropezó. Ése fue el momento en el que los dos maleantes que quedaban indemnes aprovecharon para echársele encima como aves de rapiña, aunque ella no se dejó capturar así como así. Golpeó con los puños, arañó, mordió e hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para que no la tocaran.

—Maldita zorra... ¡Lucha como un perro rabioso!

Uno de los asaltantes aulló de dolor cuando recibió de Candy un mordisco en la oreja. Se llevó la mano al oído y, al ver que sangraba, le asestó una brutal bofetada.

—Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno...

El hombre agarró a Candy del cabello y tiró hacia atrás, mientras le colocaba un puñal en el cuello. Cuando ella vio el arma tan cerca de su rostro, se quedó paralizada. Pensó que había llegado su fin y cerró los ojos, aceptando su derrota. Al sentir el frío metal sobre su garganta, tragó saliva e inspiró profundamente. Su último aliento de vida. Grabó en su mente la imagen de Darryl, pues quería que él fuera lo último que ocupase sus pensamientos antes de morir, pero en vez de aquello, apareció la imagen de otro rostro desconocido para ella. Aunque podría no ser tan desconocido... El brillo de aquellos ojos azules, del mismo color que los de Darryl pero tan diferentes, le provocó un vuelco en el corazón y la extraña sensación de que era alguien muy importante en su vida.

El desgastado filo de la hoja arañó la tersa piel de su cuello y Candy se olvidó de todo. Sin embargo, en aquel preciso instante otro hombre surgió de la espesura e impidió el mortal desenlace con una orden seca.

—Tenemos órdenes de mantenerla con vida, pedazo de mentecato. Ni se te ocurra matarla.

—Pero ¿no has visto lo que me ha hecho esta bruja? —le increpó el aludido—. Debe pagar por esto.

—Dejadme a mí, inútiles.

El hombre se acercó por un lateral y, tras un rápido y certero golpe en la sien, dejó a Candy inconsciente.

—Ahora no os quedéis parados. Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible, antes de que los invitados se den cuenta de su prolongada ausencia y salgan a buscar a estos dos. Atad y amordazad a la mujer, no sea que se despierte y no podáis controlarla, como ya os ha sucedido hace unos momentos. Después coged a los heridos y vayámonos de inmediato.

—¿Y qué hacemos con el otro? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Ése ya no nos ocasionará ningún problema. No obstante y como precaución, ocultadlo tras aquellos arbustos. Tardarán bastante tiempo en encontrarlo y, cuando lo hagan, ya estaremos muy lejos. Andando.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

—ERES un completo estúpido. ¿No te dije que no debíais hacerles ningún daño?

—Di órdenes precisas a mis muchachos, pero ellos no tuvieron más remedio que acabar con él. Estaban en peligro sus propias vidas.

—¿Las de esos miserables que son tus secuaces? Todas sus vidas juntas no valen la ropa que llevo puesta.

—Fue en defensa propia. Ni yo mismo puedo recriminarles su actuación.

—Grrr... esto cambia sutilmente las cosas. Tendré que pensar muy bien cómo llevar este asunto a partir de ahora. La inconsciencia de tus hombres ha desbaratado el plan que en un principio me había trazado.

—Puede que, incluso, os sea beneficioso lo que ha sucedido—sugirió el interlocutor.

—Quizá, pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar con claridad. Ya sopesaré más adelante los pros y los contras. Ahora bien, aparte de este, digamos... «pequeño contratiempo», ¿habéis seguido el resto de las órdenes al pie de la letra? ¿O tus hombres también cometieron otro imperdonable error?

—En eso os equivocáis. El paquete ya ha sido entregado.

—No os verían al dejarlo, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! Nos cuidamos mucho de hacerlo por la noche, cuando los guardias estaban de ronda.

—¿Algo digno de mención?

—Bueno, sí. Tuvimos que aguardar varias horas hasta que llegó el momento propicio. Las defensas del castillo han sido reforzadas tras el incidente, por lo que resultaba muy complicado acercarse sin ser vistos. Estuvimos esperando largo tiempo hasta que, aprovechando un cambio de guardia, lo depositamos en el sitio indicado.

—¿Estás seguro de que recibieron el mensaje junto con el paquete?

—Por supuesto. Dos de mis hombres permanecieron al acecho tras los arbustos hasta que lo recogieron. Se formó un pequeño revuelo y pusieron el castillo en alerta. Mandaron una partida para inspeccionar los alrededores, así que los chicos tuvieron que alejarse un poco para no ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, llegó el amanecer y nadie volvió a salir de allí. Os puedo asegurar que no van a soltar el regalito tan fácilmente.

—Perfecto. De cualquier modo, creo que acabo de tener una idea genial.

—¿Qué idea?

—Te lo contaré más adelante. Viendo cómo habéis trabajado hasta el momento, prefiero dar el siguiente paso yo mismo. Así me aseguraré de que no se comete ningún otro fallo. Pero debo actuar rápido. ¿Dónde dejasteis el cuerpo?

—Oculto entre los matorrales del claro. ¿Qué pretendéis hacer exactamente?

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Tengo que organizarlo todo para que mi plan resulte perfecto, y debo hacerlo ya. Nos veremos dentro de una semana en el lugar convenido. Por ahora, procede como siempre.

—¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer mis hombres y yo?

—Lo que te acabo de decir, estúpido: Nada. Si todo ha ocurrido tal y como me has explicado, queda muy poco para que el pez muerda el anzuelo. Nosotros ya hemos movido nuestro peón. Ahora le toca a él.

Anochecía sobre el castillo de Andrewhouse cuando un grupo de jinetes entró al galope a través del puente levadizo y se detuvo al llegar al patio de armas. El hombre que los encabezaba hizo girar a su caballo, describiendo una circunferencia completa, para abarcar con la vista todo el perímetro. Furioso, descubrió una gran mancha negra en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde antiguamente estuvieron ubicadas las caballerizas. Soltó una maldición al corroborar que el muchacho que le enviara su cuñada no había exagerado en absoluto.

Lord Albert Andrew se mantenía erguido, su enorme y musculoso cuerpo elevándose imponente sobre la gran bestia negra, mientras agarraba la perilla de la silla con una sola mano en una clara actitud amenazadora. Parecía un conquistador, allí parado en medio del patio con un rictus severo y acusador en sus labios. La brisa de la tarde agitaba ante su rostro largos mechones de cabello dorados, dificultándole por momentos la visión a sus insondables ojos azules celestes, pero él permanecía impertérrito al azote del viento. Su poderoso mentón se alzaba en claro signo de superioridad, exhibiendo orgulloso una nariz aristocrática perfectamente cincelada. Aquél era un rostro de facciones perfectas, pero distorsionadas por una pétrea mirada de extrema crueldad.

Aguardó unos minutos montado en su semental con la vista al frente, fija en la torre norte, la zona más devastada por el ataque. Cuando decidió que su exhaustivo examen había concluido, desmontó el caballo y se dirigió al interior del castillo. Gavin, el jefe de los sirvientes, lo esperaba impaciente junto a la puerta.

—Milord, gracias a Dios que habéis llegado tan rápido. Creíamos que tardaríais unos días más en acudir.

—Gavin, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?

—Algo terrible, mi señor. Hace dos días, nos atacaron en plena noche y... podéis ver con vuestros propios ojos cómo dejaron el castillo.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? Me inquietó mucho que el mensaje no fuera enviado por él, sino por lady Pauna.

—Mi señor, lord Willian... ha desaparecido. No hemos vuelto a verlo desde el ataque.

—¿Cómo es posible? —tronó Albert—. ¿Cómo puede haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro?

—Mucho nos tememos que los forajidos puedan habérselo llevado.

—¿Han reclamado algún rescate?

—No, milord. No tenemos ninguna noticia al respecto.

—¿Y cómo lograron entrar? Este castillo es poco menos que inexpugnable —masculló.

—Aún no lo conseguimos entender, mi señor. Nos tomaron por sorpresa. Pero murieron muchos hombres al intentar defender los muros.

—¿Cuántas bajas ha habido?

—Entre los que murieron esa noche y los malheridos que no aguantaron las terribles lesiones que sufrieron, han fallecido treinta y cinco hombres y dos mujeres.

—¿Mujeres? ¿También se ensañaron con ellas? —El rostro de Albert se crispó de ira.

—Milord, esto es algo muy desagradable para mí, pero vuestra tia abuela...

—¿Elroy? —musitó, sin poder creérselo.

—Efectivamente. Hallamos un cuerpo calcinado en su habitación. Es una gran desgracia.

—Malnacidos... Lo pagarán muy caro...

—Eso no es todo —lo interrumpió—. Aparte del saqueo y de los asesinatos... esos indeseables perpetraron infinidad de violaciones. La mitad de nuestras mujeres están seriamente traumatizadas.

Albert clavó la vista en el mayordomo. Tenía que preguntarlo, pero...

—¿Lady Pauna...?

—Ella también fue víctima de esos villanos, pero no sabemos con certeza qué ocurrió dentro de sus aposentos. Lady Pauna no ha querido explicarnos nada.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—En su alcoba, esperando vuestra llegada.

Albert no quiso oír nada más. Dirigiéndose hacia la torre del homenaje, comenzó a subir los peldaños de tres en tres, y cuando llegó a la entrada de las habitaciones de su hermano descubrió que la puerta había desaparecido. Entró como una exhalación y la vio; sentada junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida. La cólera surgió al percatarse de que su rostro estaba completamente magullado.

—Pauna...

La mujer giró la vista rápidamente hacia aquella penetrante voz. Unos ojos azules, muy familiares para ella, la contemplaban con benevolencia e incertidumbre, aunque en lo más profundo de sus pupilas distinguió otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte: venganza.

—Albert, has venido... —Pauna se levantó del taburete y corrió a llorar entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila..., ya estoy aquí. Ahora no tienes nada que temer—respondió incómodo, sin saber dónde colocar sus manos.

Albert odiaba cualquier tipo de demostración afectiva. Indeciso, cerró sus musculosos brazos en torno a la delicada espalda de Pauna y la acogió con delicadeza en su fornido pecho.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Pauna entre sollozos desgarradores—. No sé dónde pueden haber llevado a Willian. Estoy tan asustada...

Él la separó con brusquedad de su cuerpo. Su mirada transmitía una feroz determinación.

—Lo encontraremos, Pauna. De eso no te quepa duda alguna.—Albert fijó sus ojos en el perfil de su cuñada. Con cierto temor y vacilación, acercó la mano hasta su amoratada mejilla y la acarició con los nudillos—. Dime, ¿qué... qué te hicieron?

—No quiero hablar de ello. —Pauna apartó la cara, rompiendo así el contacto de esa tenue caricia— Lo que de verdad importa ahora es encontrar a mi esposo.

—Como tú desees —contestó él con acritud y, sin más, salió de la habitación. Sabía que si se quedaba allí más tiempo le exigiría una explicación exhaustiva de lo sucedido, a pesar de que ella aún no estaba preparada. Por el momento no quería presionarla, así que no insistió, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser ansiaba conocer todos los detalles para decidir con exactitud cómo darles muerte a los que habían osado tocarla.

Lo primero que hizo Albert tras abandonar los aposentos de su hermano fue organizar varios turnos de vigilancia con los guardias que quedaban disponibles, reforzando todas las posibles entradas con una doble defensa. Nadie se acercaría a menos de doscientos pies de las murallas sin ser visto. Después, estuvo hasta bien avanzada la noche haciendo inventario de las pérdidas materiales e interrogando a multitud de personas, ya fueran aldeanos o sirvientes, para recabar cualquier tipo de información que pudiese serle de utilidad. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue en vano: nadie sabía nada.

Agotado por el duro trayecto que había soportado para llegar desde sus tierras a pleno galope, subió a sus habitaciones. Necesitaba descansar un poco mientras se tomaba una buena copa de vino y planeaba sus siguientes movimientos. Al día siguiente, con las primeras luces del alba, comenzaría la búsqueda de Willian. Enviaría partidas de reconocimiento en un perímetro de cien millas a la redonda, pero para eso precisaría de la dotación que aún no había llegado.

Aunque sólo quería relajarse un poco, el cansancio lo venció y, minutos después, cayó dormido mientras estudiaba su plan de actuación.

Despertó sobresaltado al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas. Instintivamente echó mano a la empuñadura de su espada, y ya estaba desenvainándola cuando una voz familiar lo detuvo.

—Espera, Albert. Soy yo, George.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nos atacan? —Al instante se levantó del asiento y aguzó todos los sentidos.

Un cuerpo impresionante de metro noventa y cinco de estatura se erigió en toda su longitud, superando en unos cuantos centímetros la altura de su interlocutor. La noche anterior, poco antes de quedarse dormido, Albert se había quitado la camisa y las botas, así que no llevaba puesta más prenda que un ceñidísimo pantalón de cuero que le marcaba la prominente musculatura de sus pantorrillas. Unos pectorales duros, potentes, perfectamente moldeados eran el preludio de un vientre firme y plano, cintura estrecha y angostas caderas. Ése era el cuerpo de un experimentado guerrero: puro músculo recubierto de una bronceada piel, marcada por numerosas cicatrices, que había sido esculpido durante las interminables horas de entrenamiento y el duro fragor de la batalla.

—Nadie se atrevería a invadir de nuevo este castillo con semejante despliegue —comentó George—. Sin embargo, alguien ha conseguido acercarse lo suficiente sin ser visto.

—¡Eso es imperdonable! —bramó Albert con ferocidad—. ¡Dime qué guardias estaban patrullando y los haré castigar de inmediato!

—Tranquilo, Albert. Todo está controlado.

—Si todo está controlado, ¿por qué has venido a buscarme hasta mis aposentos? —preguntó suspicaz—. Además, ¿cómo sabes que alguien se ha acercado al castillo si no ha sido capturado?

—Porque hemos encontrado algo junto a la garita. Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Yo no sé qué hacer con ello.

Albert miró extrañado a su subordinado. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Está bien, bajemos. Veamos qué es lo que te ha inquietado tanto.

Cuando llegaron al salón se encontraron de frente con un grupo de seis soldados que tenían la vista fija en un bulto tirado en el suelo. Al acercarse, Albert pudo distinguir la silueta inconfundible de una mujer. Estaba inconsciente, y llevaba unas prendas muy sucias y desgarradas. La mirada interrogante de Albert se desplazó paulatinamente de aquel cuerpo laxo al de su segundo al mando.

—¿Qué demonios...? ¿Por esto me has despertado? ¿Tanto barullo por una simple campesina?

—No dirás lo mismo cuando te fijes en su mano izquierda.

—¿Y por qué debería...? —Lo que iba a decir se quedó en suspenso al mirar la mano de la muchacha. Lo reconoció al instante—. ¿Cómo puede...?

—Es lo mismo que me he preguntado yo cuando lo he visto. Es el de tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Ambos hombres contemplaban hipnotizados el sello que lucía la mujer en uno de sus dedos; En una cabeza de aguila, dos alas estendidas a los lados y en el centro la letra A.

—Por supuesto que lo es —afirmó con rotundidad—. Sólo se hicieron dos más, y ambos los tengo en mi poder hasta que le entregue uno de ellos a Andres. No hay duda alguna: es el sello de Willian.

Un débil quejido, proveniente del suelo, hizo que volvieran a centrar su atención en la mujer. Estaba volviendo en sí. Sin pensarlo, Albert se agachó y empezó a zarandearla. Buena parte del largo cabello de la joven le cubrió la cara, imposibilitando una imagen clara de su rostro.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —gritó con furia—. ¿Dónde está Willian?

—¿Qué...?

—¡Habla ya, mujer! ¿Dónde está? —insistió sin dejar de sacudirla.

—No sé a qué se refiere. Yo...

—¿No sabes de qué estoy hablando? ¿Cómo has conseguido el anillo que llevas en tu dedo? ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

—¿Qué ani...? —Ella, aún confusa, se fijó en su mano izquierda y enmudeció de repente.

—Dime cómo has logrado apoderarte de esta joya.

—Esto... no es mío.

—¡Claro que no es tuyo! —bramó él. Acto seguido le arrancó el sello de su dedo sin ninguna contemplación—. La cuestión es: ¿por qué lo tienes tú?

—No lo sé. No... ¡Oh! —exclamó mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca. En aquel preciso momento, lo recordó todo—. Lo han matado, lo han mat...

—¿Que han matado a Willian? —preguntó alarmado.

—No, no... —respondió entre sollozos—. ¡Han matado a Darryl!

—¿Quién es Darryl? ¿Y qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

La mujer lloró durante largo rato. Aunque Albert le preguntó repetidas veces dónde estaba su hermano y cómo había conseguido el sello, ella no le contestó.

Estaba demasiado ocupada en exteriorizar todo el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su esposo. De cualquier modo, con el paso del tiempo aquel angustioso sentimiento fue transformándose en una profunda ira y, desafiante, levantó la barbilla hacia Albert. Con los ojos vidriosos por el llanto, pero llenos de odio e incredulidad, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Cómo han podido...? ¿Por qué...? ¡Lo han matado! —estalló. Se tiró sobre él de forma rabiosa y lo golpeó con los puños cerrados—. ¡Usted! ¡Malnacido!

—¡Quieta, pequeña arpía! —Albert se zafó de su ataque, la redujo con el peso de su propio cuerpo y le inmovilizó las manos por encima de la cabeza. Después le lanzó una mirada asesina—. Vas a permanecer en esta posición hasta que contestes convenientemente a mis preguntas. Y sólo te soltaré si me complacen tus respuestas. Para empezar, ¿tienes algún nombre?

—¡Déjeme en paz!

—No me hagas repetírtelo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, campesina?

—No soy ninguna campesina —respondió ella con altivez—. Y sí, tengo nombre —forcejeó mientras intentaba inútilmente soltarse de su presa.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando, mujer.

—¡No pienso decirle nada hasta que me suelte!

—¿Crees sinceramente que en estos momentos estás en condiciones de negociar conmigo? —Albert rió con una falsa carcajada al tiempo que la miraba con una expresión de profundo asco. Se había sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, ciñendo la cintura de la muchacha con sus poderosos muslos. Como además la tenía sujeta de los brazos, se encontraba totalmente a su merced. Agarró las muñecas de la joven con una sola mano y llevó la otra a su garganta, presionando con fuerza—. ¿Vas a contestarme por las buenas o por las malas?

—Me... me llamo Candy. Candy Graham. —Casi no podía respirar, pero de sus labios surgió por primera vez su nueva y ya obsoleta condición de casada.

—¿Graham? ¿De qué me suena ese apellido? —Albert, confuso, arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Quiere... quiere soltarme de una maldita vez? Me está ahogando.

La única concesión que le hizo fue dejar de apretar su cuello.

—Una respuesta, una cortesía —comentó con burla.

A base de patadas, Candy intentó desembarazarse de aquel pesado cuerpo que le impedía incorporarse, pero Albert no se lo permitió. Por el contrario, cerró aún más sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas y apretó las rodillas para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo.

—¡Suélteme, escoria inmunda!

—No tientes a tu suerte, mujer. Todavía te quedan muchas preguntas por responder. Además, no es del todo aconsejable que te dirijas a mí de ese modo... —Acercó su cara amenazadoramente hasta Candy, tanto que ella sintió su cálido aliento rozarle la mejilla. Eso, y algo más profundo y peligroso que le provocó una extraña sacudida—. Por tu propia seguridad.

—No entiendo qué pretende conseguir con esto. —Candy apartó el rostro hacia un lado. Ese hombre emanaba peligro por todos los poros de su piel, perturbándola sobremanera.

—Por lo pronto, quiero saber cómo ha llegado a tu poder el anillo de mi hermano.

—¡No lo sé! Nunca antes había visto ese sello. Alguien debió ponérmelo cuando estaba inconsciente.

—No te creo.

—Me da igual que no me crea. ¡Es la verdad!

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Albert terminó por soltarla y se levantó, aunque le indicó con un gesto que no admitiría ningún movimiento en falso por su parte. Candy masajeó sus doloridas muñecas pero no se incorporó del suelo, temerosa de lo que podría hacerle si lo contradecía.

—Y bien, afirmas llamarte Candy Graham. ¿No tendrás algún parentesco con el conde de Berwick, el señor de Chestergrand ?

—¿Se refiere a lord Richard?

—En efecto —afirmó él.

Candy alzó la cabeza al tiempo que florecía una llama de esperanza en su interior. Si él conocía al conde, cabía la posibilidad de que se aclarara aquel desastroso malentendido.

—Soy su nuera. Acababa de desposarme con su hijo cuando...

—¿Su nuera? —Albert la interrumpió, evaluándola inquisitivamente con la mirada—. No tengo ninguna constancia de que el despreciable de Damian tuviese esposa. —Sus ásperas palabras destilaban odio—. ¿No me estarás mintiendo?

—Por supuesto que no le estoy mintiendo —contestó airada—. Y no me he casado con lord Damian —recalcó el título de «lord»—sino con lord Darryl, su hermano pequeño.

Albert torció el gesto en una mueca de incredulidad.

—Y si así fuera, ¿cómo es posible que el flamante marido haya dejado sola a su mujer? Un hombre recién casado no se separaría en días del cuerpo tibio y voluptuoso de su esposa. —Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo con infinito descaro, provocándole a Candy una profunda desazón—. Además, una dama jamás iría vestida así, con harapos y sucia como una pordiosera.

Una queda exclamación brotó de la garganta de Candy cuando se percató de que su traje de boda, antes tan níveo y maravilloso, se había echado a perder por completo.

—Éste era... mi vestido de novia. Ha quedado destrozado. Dios mío, no... Darryl... está muerto. —La furia volvió a adueñarse de ella con renovado brío—. Usted... ¿Usted ha sido el responsable de semejante atrocidad? —Hizo amago de levantarse para saltar sobre él como una leona, pero tres pares de manos la sujetaron al instante, impidiéndole moverse del suelo—. ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Por qué me ha secuestrado? —le espetó a voz en cuello.

—¿Secuestrarte, yo? No me hagas reír...

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y tampoco ha matado a Darryl? ¡Asesino!

—¿Qué demonios estás insinuando? ¡Yo no sé nada de eso!

—¿Y cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿También va a decirme que he aparecido en este lugar como por arte de magia? ¡Usted asesinó a mi esposo y ordenó mi secuestro, aunque aún no entiendo la razón!

—No sé qué increíble historia te estás inventando, pero lo que tengo bien claro es que estás directamente relacionada con la desaparición de Willian.

—¡Ya le he dicho que no conozco de nada a su hermano! —explotó ella—. ¿Cómo quiere que se lo haga entender?

Albert volvió la cabeza hacia la chimenea, mirando un punto indefinido del fuego. Tras unos segundos de deliberación, finalmente se giró hacia Candy y le dijo:

—Esta conversación no lleva a ningún lado. Será mejor dejarlo, al menos por el momento.

—Entonces, ¿va a dejarme libre? —preguntó ella confiada—Tengo que volver a Chestergrand con lord Richard.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Albert contrariado—. No saldrás de este castillo mientras no aparezca mi hermano. Aún quedan muchas cuestiones por resolver, así que hasta que Willian no regrese aquí y confirme o desmienta tu implicación en su desaparición, bajo ningún concepto abandonarás estos muros. Veamos qué tiene que decir él con respecto a que estés en posesión de su anillo.

—¿Está insinuando que me va a mantener prisionera?

—Tómatelo como una privación temporal de tu libertad—contestó agriamente.

—Usted no puede hacerme esto. Este tipo de abuso es...

—Claro que puedo —la interrumpió Albert, para acto seguido volverse hacia sus hombres. Sus órdenes fueron escuetas—Llevadla a la torre sur y aseguraos de que no se mueve de allí.

Dicho esto se dispuso a salir del salón, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se paró en seco. Sin volverse hacia Candy, hizo un último comentario.

—Y ruega a Dios que no le haya ocurrido nada, porque de ser así... nunca saldrás de aquí.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO 11**_

EL sonido de una jauría de perros rompió la tranquilidad del bosque. El sol ya lucía alto en el horizonte, y un gran grupo de hombres a caballo estaban peinando palmo a palmo la zona.

Cuando, al anochecer, los muchachos no dieron señales de vida, lord Richard comenzó a preocuparse. En un principio todos supusieron que la feliz pareja se había escabullido del bullicio de la fiesta buscando un poco de intimidad, aunque llegó la hora del último brindis y ellos seguían sin hacer acto de presencia. La mayoría de la gente estaba ebria de alcohol, muchos se lanzaban guiños de complicidad cargados de maliciosos pensamientos en cuanto a la supuesta desaparición, pero aun así fueron en su busca. Sólo querían localizarlos para hacerles unas últimas bromas antes de que subieran al lecho nupcial. Primero examinaron las diferentes estancias del castillo y, al no hallarlos, ampliaron la búsqueda en el exterior. Lo revisaron todo: los establos, el jardín, la huerta... Sin embargo, no encontraron ningún indicio de ellos.

Con la llegada de la medianoche empezó a crecer la inquietud entre todos los presentes. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien los había visto, y el temor de que les hubiera ocurrido algo grave aumentaba con el paso de las horas. El conde estaba muy intranquilo, así que decidió poner fin al banquete y organizar un grupo de búsqueda.

Le llevó gran parte de la noche reunir a sus hombres. Los que no se habían desperdigado para celebrar su propia fiesta particular con alguna moza en la intimidad, estaban borrachos como cubas, tirados en el suelo del salón. Finalmente, dos horas antes del amanecer, todos estaban en sus cabalgaduras, con lord Richard al frente.

Se dividieron en cuatro grupos y cada uno tomó una dirección distinta. No hallaron ningún rastro de la pareja hasta el mediodía, cuando los perros de la avanzadilla encabezada por sir Peter comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos y a ladrar con gran estrépito. Habían llegado a la entrada del bosque de robles, así que sir Peter ordenó soltarlos y los perros se dirigieron directamente al interior de la espesura.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de Darryl. Lo hallaron en un claro, oculto tras unos matorrales, con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor. Sir Peter no perdió el tiempo y mandó tres mensajeros, uno en cada dirección, para informar del hallazgo al resto de los grupos. No quiso tocar el cadáver hasta que llegara su señor.

Media hora después, el sonido estridente de unos cascos indicó que el resto de los hombres estaban acercándose al lugar. El primero en llegar fue lord Richard, quien, sin esperar a que su caballo se detuviera, desmontó con rapidez y se lanzó en una carrera hacia el cuerpo inerte de su hijo.

—Darryl, no... Hijo mío... —El conde se tiró al suelo y tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Dios mío, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

Sus hombres se miraron entre sí, sintiéndose por completo impotentes. No entendían qué había podido suceder. Un muchacho como Darryl, que nunca había hecho daño a nadie, asesinado así... Nadie se bajó de sus cabalgaduras, todos permanecieron inmóviles alrededor del claro a la espera de que alguien rompiera aquel sepulcral silencio para darles cualquier orden. Unos minutos más tarde apareció Damian con su partida. Éste, al ver a su padre, desmontó y se acercó lentamente a él.

—Padre...

—Damian, tu hermano...

Damian observó el cadáver sin creerse que aquello estuviera sucediendo en realidad. Darryl, muerto... Los recuerdos de su infancia y su juventud junto a él, cuando no hacía más que gastarle bromas pesadas a aquel pequeño raposo, pasaron por su mente en cuestión de momentos. Ahora que finalmente se había convertido en un hombre, el destino había querido que su vida se cercenara de un modo tan horrendo y prematuro. Aquello no era justo. Una única lágrima, en memoria de su hermano, brotó de sus ojos, pero al instante se la apartó de un manotazo. Ya habría tiempo de llorarlo en la intimidad.

—Quien haya hecho esto pagará con su vida, pero antes sufrirá lo indecible —sentenció con la mirada vacía y el rostro contraído por la rabia.

Dejando a un lado la angustia que sentía, se concentró en averiguar qué era lo que había ocurrido. De la espalda de Darryl sobresalía una daga. El arma mortal. Frunció el ceño al distinguir el escudo grabado en la empuñadura. Sin mencionar en alto sus suposiciones, escrutó los alrededores y advirtió que el estoque de su malogrado hermano estaba tirado en el suelo a escasos metros de allí, con el filo manchado de sangre. Damian se volvió hacia sir Peter y preguntó:

—¿Habéis inspeccionado la zona en busca de alguna pista?

—No, milord. No nos hemos movido de aquí hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

—¿A qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. ¡Quiero este bosque peinado hasta la última piedra que os encontréis! ¡Poneos en marcha!

Al oír la orden, todos los jinetes giraron sus monturas y comenzaron a alejarse. Mientras tanto, Damian permanecía de pie, impertérrito, viendo cómo su padre se consumía de dolor con el cuerpo de Darryl entre sus brazos.

—Padre, os juro por mi honor que el asesino de mi hermano no saldrá impune. Aunque lo tenga que matar con mis propias manos. Os lo juro.

Al poco se oyó un fuerte grito entre la espesura. Segundos después, apareció a la carrera un soldado para informar de un hallazgo, y Damian lo siguió. Caminaron a buen paso entre arbustos y matorrales hasta que el soldado se detuvo y le hizo una señal con el brazo, indicando unos metros más adelante. Apoyado contra un árbol, se encontraba un hombre inconsciente. En el centro del pecho, un círculo oscuro de sangre manchaba su sucia camisa. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, lo que le impedía verle las facciones.

Damian se acercó y, de un solo movimiento, rasgó la camisa. La sangre reseca se debía a una herida de espada.

La ira se apoderó de él. Con ayuda de su propio estoque levantó sin mucha sutileza la cabeza ladeada del hombre y reconoció al instante su rostro.

—Lord Willian Andrew, maldito canalla...

Se agachó hasta estar a su altura, lo agarró sin ningún tipo de contemplación por la pechera y descargó un fortísimo puñetazo en su mandíbula, haciendo que la cabeza chocara brutalmente contra el tronco del árbol. Después le propinó innumerables golpes, hasta que una débil voz a sus espaldas lo interrumpió:

—Hijo, déjalo ya.

Damian detuvo su puño cerrado a medio camino del rostro desfigurado de lord Willian. Se volvió con furia, echando chispas por los ojos.

—Padre, dejadme matarlo. Este miserable no merece vivir.

—En eso último estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano. Este mezquino —enfatizó su comentario con una mueca de desprecio— no es un campesino corriente. Es un conde, un lord del reino y, como tal, únicamente depende del rey decidir cuál va a ser su destino.

—Entonces, ¿no podrá morir como la escoria que es?

—Eso no depende de nosotros. No sabes cómo me gustaría romperle el cuello con mis propias manos, pero en este caso debemos actuar de otro modo.

—¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer con él? ¿Soltarlo sin más? —Su tono de voz se iba elevando a medida que hablaba.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo llevaremos a la corte y allí será juzgado como dictamina la ley. Nuestro monarca decidirá si debe ser ejecutado por su crimen.

—¿No sería más fácil acabar con él aquí mismo? —propuso Damian—. Ya está bastante malherido, así que dudo mucho que llegue a Londres con vida. Dejadme rematarlo, padre.

—He dicho que no. Pero ésa no es razón para que estemos en la obligación de tener ningún tipo de consideración con este sujeto durante el camino. Aunque esté gravemente herido, será trasladado hasta allí como lo que es: un criminal. —Dicho esto se volvió hacia sir Peter y, con un movimiento de cabeza, le ordenó acercarse—. Llevadlo al castillo y encadenadlo. No quiero darle ninguna posibilidad de huir. Por tu parte, Damian —se giró hacia su hijo con el semblante cansado—, reúne a tus hombres y organízalo todo para partir esta misma tarde. Debéis llegar a Londres lo más pronto posible. Y mantenme informado: quiero saber todo lo que ocurre a partir de ahora.

—Lo que vos digáis.

—Por cierto —añadió el conde—, ¿se tiene alguna noticia sobre el paradero de lady Candy?

—Ninguna, padre. Pero ya os dije que esa mujer no era de fiar...

En ese preciso instante, se oyó un ruido extraño a sus espaldas. Los allí presentes se volvieron al unísono y alcanzaron a ver cómo alguien que estaba escondido entre los arbustos se incorporaba rápidamente y echaba a correr en dirección opuesta a donde ellos se encontraban.

No tardaron en darle alcance. Dos soldados lo llevaron en presencia del conde mientras lo mantenían sujeto por los brazos, evitando así que intentara escapar de nuevo. Cuando estuvo frente a lord Richard, éste pudo apreciar que se trataba de un simple vagabundo. Sus ropas harapientas y el pestilente hedor que desprendía su cuerpo lo delataban. Además, estaba muerto de miedo.

—Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro.

—Si no has hecho nada, ¿por qué razón has echado a correr? ¿Por qué te ocultabas entre la maleza?

—Yo... de verdad, milord, debéis creerme. Simplemente he vuelto para inspeccionar los cuerpos y ver si podía conseguir algo de valor que cambiar por un mendrugo de pan. Total, los muertos ya no lo iban a necesitar. Pero yo no vi nada ayer, os lo juro...

Damian y lord Richard cruzaron sus miradas y preguntaron a un tiempo:

—¿Estuviste aquí ayer?

—Yo no...

—¡Habla ya o el delito de robo será uno de los muchos cargos que pesen sobre tu acusación! ¿Qué es lo que no viste?

El mendigo negaba reiteradamente con la cabeza, pero en cuanto Damian desenvainó su espada y colocó la afilada punta en su garganta, comenzó a cantar como un pajarillo.

—Él era quien daba las órdenes —comentó entre balbuceos al tiempo señalaba el cuerpo inconsciente de lord Willian Andrew—Les dijo a sus hombres que se llevaran a la dama mientras él se encargaba del otro. El muchacho intentó detenerlo, intentó detenerlos a todos, pero acabó acuchillado por la espalda. Fue él, os lo juro...

Lord Richard levantó la mano imponiéndole silencio. Después, miró a su hijo con una expresión de desolación. Ahora estaba seguro: Candy había sido secuestrada, pero ¿por qué?

—Mi señor, ¿qué es lo que vais a hacer conmigo? Os he dicho la verdad... —se atrevió a preguntar el pordiosero.

El conde lo ignoró y se dispuso a dar nuevas órdenes.

—Damian, llévate a este hombre contigo para que pueda testificar lo que ha visto. Ésta es la última prueba que nos faltaba para incriminar al conde de Tempton por el asesinato de Darryl. Por otro lado, sir Peter, nosotros debemos seguir buscando a lady Candy. Quién sabe lo que le puedan haber hecho ya esos desalmados. En cuanto a ti —agregó finalmente, dirigiéndose al indigente— no debes preocuparte. Sólo debes acompañar a mi hijo hasta Londres y contar a las autoridades todo lo que nos has dicho. Serás debidamente recompensado por tus servicios.

El brillo de codicia que iluminó los ojos del vagabundo al escuchar las palabras del conde pasó desapercibido para todos. Aquel hombre oculto por una capa que se había acercado a él cuando deambulaba solo por los caminos la noche anterior había estado en lo cierto: por una pequeña mentira, recibiría una doble recompensa. No podía creerse su propia suerte.

Mientras tanto, lord Richard se había dado la vuelta en dirección al claro y, con los hombros caídos, comenzaba a andar mientras no dejaba de murmurar por lo bajo:

—Dios mío, ¿por qué?

Después del interrogatorio, Albert no pudo volver a sus aposentos para seguir descansando. Se pasó gran parte de la noche merodeando por el castillo, comprobando defensas y reorganizando guardias mientras analizaba meticulosamente todas y cada una de las parcas respuestas que le había dado aquella mujer. Tenía que averiguar cuál era la relación con su hermano, aunque ella negase conocerlo. Si así fuera, ¿por qué tenía en su mano el sello de Willian? Lo que no llegaba a comprender era quién la había llevado hasta allí. Ella afirmaba haber sido secuestrada, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿O sí?

Con la llegada del alba, Albert tomó una decisión. No esperaría al resto de sus hombres para comenzar la búsqueda de Willian. Saldría a buscarlo él mismo, y tenía bien claro cuál era el primer sitio al que debía acudir: el castillo de Chestergrand . Ordenó que ensillaran su caballo y, sin más compañía que la de George, tomó rumbo hacia el condado de Berwick.

Llegaron sobre las diez de la mañana, y les extrañó que hubiera tan poco movimiento de guardias. De hecho, nadie los detuvo hasta llegar al patio de armas. Como no encontraron a ningún centinela al que avisar de su intención de ver al conde, no les quedó más remedio que solicitárselo a uno de los sirvientes que en aquel momento salía por la puerta principal. Éste los miró extrañado y les informó de que lord Richard no se encontraba allí. Albert no dio crédito a sus palabras, así que comenzó a alzar la voz. Advertida por los gritos, Pony apareció corriendo en la puerta, con una mano en el pecho y otra en los cabellos, creyendo que se trataba de alguna noticia referente a la desaparición de los muchachos. Al percatarse de su error, se atusó el vestido y preguntó con extrema cortesía:

—Mi señor, ¿deseáis algo?

—Exijo ver de inmediato al conde de Berwick —contestó Albert con frialdad.

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

—¿Cómo que no va a ser posible? Mujer, decidle que lord Albert Andrew está aquí y que no se moverá hasta que lo reciba.

—Os repito que eso no va a ser posible. El conde no está en el castillo, salió esta mañana por un asunto de extrema urgencia y no sabemos cuándo volverá.

—¿Un asunto de extrema urgencia?

—Su hijo y su nuera desaparecieron ayer por la tarde, horas después de su boda. Lord Richard ha ordenado su inmediata búsqueda, encabezando él mismo una de las partidas. Por casualidad, ¿no tendréis vos alguna noticia de ellos?

Albert pensó su respuesta durante una fracción de segundo y después negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Por ahora, no le convenía que nadie supiera que tenía a la mujer en su poder, como tampoco le convenía levantar sospechas preguntando por el paradero de Willian, sobre todo si no era directamente al conde de Berwick.

—Milord, ¿deseáis que le haga llegar algún mensaje de vuestra parte?

—No.

Pony se quedó muy asombrada al ver que esos dos hombres se alejaban de ella sin mediar ni una sola palabra más, montaban en sus caballos y abandonaban el castillo a pleno galope. Si estaban tan interesados en hablar con lord Richard, ¿por qué no le habían dejado ningún mensaje?

La habían llevado a una pequeña habitación situada en la primera planta de la torre sur. Aunque no estaba encerrada bajo llave, habían dispuesto a un guardia en la puerta para tenerla controlada en todo momento. Nada más dejarla en la soledad del cuarto, se lanzó sobre el pequeño catre para dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. A pesar de que lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, con el paso de las horas su dolor no menguó. Fue vagamente consciente de que alguien entraba, depositaba una bandeja con algo de comida sobre la mesa y después volvía a salir, pero estaba demasiado afectada por lo que había sucedido como para darle importancia al pequeño detalle de la cerradura.

El cansancio acumulado y la pena que sentía por la pérdida de Darryl hicieron mella en ella y, finalmente, cayó rendida. Sin embargo, su descanso fue muy agitado. Cada cierto tiempo se despertaba temblando, cubierta de un sudor frío ocasionado por las terribles pesadillas que estaba sufriendo. Todas eran iguales y no hacían más que repetirse una y otra vez. En ellas aparecían Darryl y otro hombre, el mismo que evocó su mente cuando aquella daga amenazaba mortalmente su cuello; los veía morir a su lado a manos de un ser fantasmagórico, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Intentaba moverse con desesperación, pero estaba atada de pies y manos a un poste situado en el centro de un patio de armas, así que sólo podía gritar pidiendo ayuda. De repente, aquel ser fantasmagórico se volvía hacia ella, transformándose en un demonio horrible con la cara de lord Albert. El demonio soltaba desde lo más profundo de su garganta un terrible grito que no podía proceder de ningún ser humano y después, entre las pezuñas en las que se habían convertido sus manos, tomaba una antorcha que refulgía como el fuego del infierno. Primero se la acercaba peligrosamente al rostro y luego la lanzaba a sus pies, bajo los cuales habían surgido montones de leña a modo de pira. Mientras la madera comenzaba a arder, el demonio sonreía con una grotesca mueca y repetía:

—Ahora serás mía... mía...

Tras despertar de la quinta pesadilla, no pudo seguir durmiendo ni un minuto más. Había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, sumida en el dolor y sin pensar en su propia seguridad, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de semejante atolladero. Y lo primero de todo era marcharse de allí. Decidida, caminó con sigilo hasta la puerta, acercó la cara a la madera y aguzó el oído.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. No se oía ningún ruido al otro lado.

Puso una mano en el pomo y lo giró con cuidado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, asomó la cabeza por un resquicio. De sus labios brotó una muda maldición; en un lateral de la entrada, apoyado contra la pared, se encontraba posicionado un guardia. Éste, al advertir que alguien había abierto desde dentro, se puso de inmediato en alerta. Irguió su cuerpo y se llevó la mano al cinto, mirando a la mujer con acritud. Candy suspiró y, desalentada, volvió a cerrar.

—¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto? —se preguntó—. Yo no he hecho nada para estar cautiva dentro de estas cuatro paredes. ¡No he hecho nada!

Con paso cansino, se acercó a la única ventana que había e inspeccionó el exterior. Comenzaba a anochecer, así que dedujo que había estado durmiendo la mayor parte del día. Tras un rápido vistazo advirtió que el castillo estaba fuertemente protegido, muchísimo más que Chestergrand . Decenas de soldados armados patrullaban por las murallas, en las almenas... En cada punto estratégico había al menos dos guardias vigilando atentamente los alrededores. Sería poco menos que imposible escapar de allí.

Se alejó de la ventana y reflexionó. Si no hubiera accedido a casarse con Darryl, quizá aún seguiría vivo, y ella estaría segura entre los muros del castillo de Chestergrand . De cualquier modo, ¿por qué la mantenían retenida? Ella no había hecho nada para encontrarse en tan complicado aprieto. Además, ya le había explicado a aquel odioso hombre que no sabía absolutamente nada de su hermano pero, aun así, no había querido atender a razones. En aquellos instantes, su existencia dependía de que el tal lord Willian apareciera y les hiciese entender a todos que ella no tenía nada que ver con él.

Candy se tumbó boca arriba en el catre, se llevó las manos a los ojos y rompió de nuevo a llorar. ¿Qué sería de ella si aquel hombre no aparecía nunca? Antes de marcharse del salón, aquel loco le había hecho una amenaza velada, y no parecía que estuviese bromeando. Pero ¿por qué?

No le quedaba otra opción. Tras pensarlo con detenimiento, se levantó rápidamente del camastro, miró la puerta cerrada y con voz nerviosa aseveró:

—Tengo que salir de aquí. Ahora.

Sin más miramientos, abrió la puerta y salió. Ni siquiera se fijó en el sorprendido guardia que la miraba extrañado por su comportamiento; pasó como un rayo junto a él y comenzó a bajar la escalera. Su carcelero no intentó detenerla, simplemente se apartó de la fría pared donde estaba apoyado y la siguió a cierta distancia.

Candy corrió al exterior de la torre hasta llegar al centro de un desierto patio de armas. Tardó varios segundos en ubicarse, pero después caminó decidida hacia la salida del puente levadizo. Vio que el rastrillo estaba bajado, así que buscó con desesperación el mecanismo de subida. Cuando lo halló, en un lateral del arco, lo cogió con ambas manos e intentó, sin éxito, accionarlo.

Aquel pequeño inconveniente no iba a detenerla en su propósito de huir. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió por fin accionar un poco la palanca. Dos soldados que hasta entonces habían estado observándola desde las sombras sin saber qué hacer, perplejos por el arrojo de la mujer, se colocaron frente a ella y le interceptaron el paso.

—Milady, no podéis salir de estos muros.

—Dejadme pasar, estúpidos.

Ambos hombres cruzaron sus picas delante de ella a modo de barrera, pero Candy, con los nervios a flor de piel, retiró con decisión las puntas e intentó de nuevo avanzar.

—Señora, no queremos haceros ningún daño, pero si nos obligáis...

—¿Qué me vais a hacer? —se encaró con ellos—. ¿Clavarme las picas? Venga, intentadlo —contestó fuera de sí—. Es lo único que queda para consideraros unos auténticos salvajes.

Los hombres se miraron sorprendidos, incapaces de llevar a cabo su supuesta amenaza. La muchacha captó la duda que se veía reflejada en los ojos de los soldados, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y, rodeándolos, se tumbó frente al hueco que se había abierto bajo el rastrillo. Sólo había podido levantarlo dos palmos, pero para ella era más que suficiente. No le importó que el suelo estuviera embarrado. Se subió un poco el ruedo de la falda hasta la altura de las rodillas y comenzó a reptar hacia el exterior. Dentro de poco sería libre, y aunque no sabía exactamente dónde estaba, no dudaba que conseguiría llegar de nuevo a la seguridad del castillo de Chestergrand.

Impulsándose sobre los codos, deslizó las caderas hacia adelante, buscando con desesperación la libertad. Tenía ya medio cuerpo fuera cuando notó que unas garras se cernían sobre sus piernas y le rodeaban los tobillos. Tras unos instantes de inútil forcejeo, sintió que de un solo tirón la hacían retroceder de nuevo hacia el interior, arrastrándola cuan larga era por el suelo mojado. Intentó soltar una imprecación, aunque lo único que consiguió fue tragar una ingente cantidad de barro. Escupió asqueada, conteniendo a duras penas las arcadas.

—¿Se puede saber qué intentabas conseguir? —tronó una voz detrás de ella.

Candy probó a ponerse de rodillas para enfrentarse con aquel que había impedido su huida, pero Albert la mantenía firmemente sujeta por los tobillos. Aunque intentaba levantarse, las palmas de sus manos no hacían más que resbalar en el fango, dándose de bruces una y otra vez contra el suelo.

—Creo que me vas a ocasionar más problemas de los que estoy dispuesto a tolerar —Albert estaba realmente enfadado—. No me quedará más remedio que encerrarte donde yo mismo te pueda controlar.

Dicho esto le soltó los tobillos, sólo para cogerla de un brazo e incorporarla con brusquedad. Después, tiró de ella sin contemplaciones hasta obligarla a seguir sus pasos. Candy tosía de un modo incontrolado, tratando de expulsar el barro que se había introducido en sus fosas nasales y garganta, pero eso no hizo que Albert redujese la marcha; al contrario, tironeó de ella con más fuerza.

—Esto te pasa por no saber estarte quieta —le recriminó mientras la arrastraba hacia el interior del castillo—, pero lo solucionaremos de una vez por todas.

—Me... me está haciendo daño. —Candy luchaba con denodado brío por soltarse, aunque su esfuerzo fue baldío.

—Y más daño te voy a hacer si no dejas de forcejear.

—¿Dónde me lleva?

—Donde te tenga en todo momento a la vista y no puedas escaparte: a mis aposentos.

—¡¿Qué?!

Candy se quedó clavada en el sitio. Albert se volvió hacia ella y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Si no dejas de incordiarme y continúas resistiéndote, voy a tener que cargar contigo como si fueras un fardo. Tú decides.

—No pienso ir con usted a su habitación.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo lo vas a evitar?

—¿Es que usted no es un caballero? —Candy levantó la barbilla de forma orgullosa—. ¿Es que no sabe cómo tratar a una dama?

—¡Ja! Ni yo soy un caballero, ni tú eres una dama. —Sus ojos recorrieron indolentemente el cuerpo de Candy. Después, sonrió con ironía—. Mírate. Estás llena de barro hasta las orejas, y todo por haberte arrastrado por el fango como una vil serpiente. Te encontramos con ese vestido zarrapastroso, llena de mugre de la cabeza a los pies. A tu lado, las campesinas de esta aldea parecerían reinas. No me hagas perder más el tiempo, mujer. Vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas.

Albert intentó seguir avanzando, pero Candy no hizo amago de moverse. El hombre, harto ya de tanta tontería, cumplió su amenaza. Se agachó, la cogió de las rodillas y la cargó sobre su hombro derecho. Ella pataleó con furia, pero sólo consiguió que su captor aumentara el ritmo de la marcha mientras le inmovilizaba por completo las piernas.

—¡Suélteme, bárbaro! —gritó hasta desgañitarse—. ¡He dicho que me suelte, pedazo de escoria! ¡Será cabrón...!

—Vaya vocabulario para alguien que se considera a sí misma una dama —musitó él entre risas.

Candy no cesó de soltar improperios hasta que llegaron a los aposentos de Albert. Éste estaba escandalizado por las lindezas que salían de boca de la mujer, más propias de un mozo de cuadras, pero no dijo nada hasta que traspasó la puerta de su habitación, la cerró de un puntapié y soltó bruscamente su carga contra el duro suelo.

—A partir de ahora vas a estarte calladita. Si no es así, te amordazaré.

Tras esas escuetas palabras volvió a cogerla del brazo, la llevó a rastras hasta la pared y cerró alrededor de su muñeca un grillete que colgaba de una gruesa cadena anclada a la fría piedra.

—De aquí ya no podrás moverte, mujer.

—¿Cómo se atreve a encadenarme? Es una babosa despreciable, una sanguijuela, un...

Albert se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó entre sus manos un jirón del dobladillo del antiguo vestido de Candy y, sin muchos preámbulos, lo arrancó de un tirón. Con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos, le restregó el trozo de tela por delante de la nariz.

—¿Quieres que te lo ponga? Estás lastimando mis tiernos oídos. Esta noche voy a sufrir pesadillas por todas las barbaridades que he oído salir de tus labios.

—Arrogante hijo de... mmm...

Albert no esperó a que terminara de decir su último insulto. Cubrió la boca de Candy con la tira de tela y, pasándosela por detrás de las orejas, la anudó con fuerza a la altura de la nuca.

—Ahora ya podré dormir a gusto —suspiró aliviado. Como Candy no dejaba de agitar la cabeza, se acercó a ella para asegurarse de que el nudo no se soltara, y entonces pudo notar el hedor que despedía—. Eso sí, mañana por la mañana sin falta, tendremos que hacer algo para solucionar ese olor tan nauseabundo que desprendes. No permitiré que mis aposentos huelan como una pocilga; te daremos un baño, a ver si encontramos algo decente debajo de toda esa suciedad.

Ese último comentario provocó la ira de Candy. Aquello era demasiado. La secuestraban, la arrastraban por el fango, la encadenaban como a una bestia y, por si no fuera suficiente, la ofendían comparándola con los cerdos. Ya no pudo aguantar más, así que aprovechó que aquel malnacido estaba desprevenido delante de ella para propinarle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

El golpe lo echó para atrás, y un gesto de dolor surcó su semblante mientras se llevaba las manos a la zona lastimada.

—Maldita perra... —fue lo único que pudo farfullar.

Candy lo miró con ojos victoriosos, aunque después reconoció la furia en el rostro del hombre y se acurrucó lo que pudo contra la pared, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer...

Albert caminó renqueando hacia ella, con cuidado de no ponerse de nuevo en la trayectoria de sus piernas. Le levantó el mentón y alzó su otra mano. Se disponía a descargarla sobre la mejilla de Candy para abofetearla, pero en el último momento lo pensó mejor al ver el miedo en sus ojos. Entonces bajó la mano hasta la parte inferior de su vestido, lo cogió de un extremo y, de un solo tirón, lo rasgó en dos.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos, aterrada por lo que vendría a continuación. Sin embargo, Albert la sorprendió, sujetándola de ambos tobillos para después atarlos con el jirón de tela.

—Así no volverás a agredirme, pequeña arpía —replicó bastante malhumorado— Pero te lo advierto desde ya: como vuelvas a intentarlo, juro que la próxima vez no me contendré y recibirás tu merecido. Esto te enseñará que jamás debes golpear a un hombre en tan preciadas partes, por la cuenta que te trae.

Apretó tanto el nudo corredizo que casi le cortó la circulación. Tras cerciorarse de que aquellas piernas ya no podrían ser usadas como arma contra él, se incorporó, avanzó hacia la cama ubicada al fondo de la estancia y se acostó en ella sin quitarse siquiera las botas.

Candy intentó moverse, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que aquel desgraciado la había atado a conciencia. No sólo no podría escapar, sino que además tampoco podría descansar. La había dejado en una posición tan forzada que sólo podía apoyar la espalda contra la pared, y eso iba a destrozarle la columna vertebral. Aun así, se colocó de esa forma y rezó para que el cansancio acumulado la hiciera caer rápidamente en un dulce sueño.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaban cerrándosele los ojos de puro agotamiento, oyó unos ronquidos, comprobando con consternación que el hombre se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Aquélla iba a ser una larga noche.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

NADA más llegar al castillo, lord Richard se encerró en la biblioteca. Había dado orden de no ser molestado bajo ningún concepto, pero también había dejado bien claro que no quería que el grupo que custodiaría al asesino de Davie partiera hacia Londres hasta hablar con su hijo. Su único hijo vivo.

Toda la sala se sumió en un respetuoso silencio cuando, tras dos largas horas de espera, finalmente se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Mientras tanto, Damian caminaba de un lado para otro con claros signos de nerviosismo, incapaz de estarse quieto como hacían el resto de los presentes.

No entendía por qué su padre le había dado la orden de esperar. Si por él fuera, ya se habría tomado la justicia por su mano, aplicando a ese malnacido el castigo que se merecía por su deleznable acción: la muerte. Además, estaba asqueado. A su alrededor habían empezado a circular rumores referentes a que su familia estaba tocada por una maldición, aunque eran tan sólo tonterías de gente inculta e ingenua. Todo en la vida tenía una razón de ser, y él sabía muy bien cuáles habían sido las causas de la misteriosa muerte de Darryl. Estaba a punto de perder por completo la paciencia cuando, al fin, el conde se dignó a salir.

—Padre, os estaba esperando.

—Lo sé, hijo mío, lo sé. No podía permitir que te fueras a Londres sin esto. —Lord Richard extendió su mano y le dio un pergamino pulcramente enrollado, lacrado y sellado con el emblema de la familia—. Es una misiva para el rey. Deseo que le hagas entrega de este mensaje en persona. Antes de regresar aquí, cerciórate de que lo ha leído.

Damian cogió el papel e inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida. No quería perder más tiempo con formalidades que no llevaban a nada.

—Así lo haré. Con vuestro permiso...

—Damian, una última cosa. Si se da la casualidad de que ese canalla despierta durante el trayecto, quiero que lo interrogues a conciencia sobre el paradero de lady Candy. Oblígalo a confesar dónde se la han llevado. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de seguir buscándola, pero sabe Dios cuál habrá sido su destino.

—Padre, ¿no os dais cuenta de que esa mujer puede ser responsable de lo que le ha sucedido a Darryl? Cuando apareció en este castillo hace unos meses, nadie pudo averiguar nada de su pasado, y ahora, justo en este momento, ha vuelto a desaparecer sin dejar rastro. ¿No lo encontráis muy extraño? ¿Y si estaba compinchada con el conde de Tempton?

—¡Calla, Damian! No quiero escuchar de tu boca ni una sola palabra que pueda dar a entender que lady Candy tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Darryl. Ella es una joven dulce y afectuosa que ha sufrido mucho por su pérdida de memoria. Además, ¿de qué podría conocerlo? Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—Pero...

—Puedes marcharte, Damian —lo despidió, dando así por concluida la conversación.

Damian soltó un juramento por lo bajo, pero hizo lo que su padre le ordenaba.

La comitiva partió minutos después rumbo a Londres. Mientras tanto, la gente fue arremolinándose alrededor del conde para expresarle sus condolencias. Éste, con gesto renuente, los rechazó a todos y se volvió hacia sir Peter, instándolo a que lo siguiera hasta la biblioteca.

Lord Richard se sentó en su sillón, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y comenzó a mesarse los cabellos.

—¿Por qué Dios está haciéndome esto? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz estrangulada. Después levantó la vista hacia el otro hombre, implorándole una respuesta que sabía que no podría darle—. Sir Peter, amigo mío, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Mi señor..., sé que éste es un duro trago, pero vos conseguiréis superarlo.

—¿Es que no lo ves? —El conde abrió los brazos y mostró las palmas de sus manos—. Ya no me queda nada.

—Milord, aún os queda otro hijo. Y... lady Candy, dondequiera que esté.

—Lady Candy... Esa muchacha, ¿qué habrá sido de ella?

—Mi señor, no dudéis que haremos lo imposible por recuperarla.

En ese preciso instante, Pony entró en la biblioteca y se acercó con paso inseguro.

—Milord, siento interrumpiros pero...

—Ahora no, Pony—respondió el conde con voz cansada.

—Milord, será sólo un momento. Esto es algo que deberíais saber cuanto antes. Esta mañana dos hombres se personaron en el castillo. Uno de ellos era lord Albert Andrew, y exigió hablar de inmediato con vos. Le dije que no estabais y me ofrecí a haceros llegar cualquier mensaje que quisiera daros, pero él declinó mi ofrecimiento.

—¿Lord Albert Andrew? ¿El hermano de ese asesino? ¿Qué querría?

De repente, lord Richard se quedó pensativo y su rostro adquirió una expresión indescifrable. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

—Sir Peter, Andrewhouse está a tan sólo cincuenta millas de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Así es, mi señor.

—Bien, quiero que mañana a primera hora partas con todos los hombres disponibles hacia los dominios del conde de Tempton. Tenemos que descubrir si tienen a lady Candy allí cautiva. Habla con la señora del castillo, lady Pauna, e infórmala de que esta mañana apresamos a su marido. Hazle saber también que lo hemos llevado a la corte para que sea juzgado como dictamina la ley por el crimen contra un par del reino. Eso la pondrá nerviosa. Si mis sospechas son fundadas, no dudará en cooperar para que liberemos a lord Willian. De cualquier modo, al primer indicio de que lady Candy se halla entre esos muros, atacad si es necesario, pero traedla de vuelta.

—Lo que vos ordenéis, mi señor.

—Ahora, retírate. Todos debemos descansar. Mañana será un día muy duro.

El canto de un gallo anunció la llegada de la aurora, haciendo que Candy se despertara. Creyó que nunca conseguiría dormirse con semejantes ronquidos, pero al final el sueño y el cansancio acumulado pudieron con ella y cayó rendida, incluso en aquella posición tan incómoda. Sin embargo, no había descansado en absoluto, ni física ni mentalmente; eso lo evidenciaban tanto el entumecimiento que sentía en sus articulaciones como el lacerante dolor de cabeza que la estaba taladrando por dentro. Había vuelto a sufrir las mismas pesadillas que horas atrás, cuando estuvo encerrada en aquella celda, y eso había agotado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Abrió lentamente los ojos para acostumbrarse a la claridad y después bostezó varias veces; al enfocar la vista, descubrió que aquel hombre estaba sentado al borde de la cama mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

—Veo que has conseguido dormir a pierna suelta —se burló él—Pensé que ibas a pasarte toda la mañana durmiendo. ¿Has estado lo suficientemente cómoda en tu confortable lecho?

La mirada con la que Candy le obsequió podría haberlo hecho arder en el infierno, de donde estaba segura que provenía. En aquel momento llamaron con suavidad a la puerta; tras una seca contestación por parte de Albert, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a varios sirvientes que cargaban con numerosos cubos humeantes de agua. Dio la orden de que los vertieran en la gran tina de madera situada detrás de una mampara de tela, al tiempo que miraba con intensidad a su cautiva, esperando su reacción. Una doncella trajo apiladas en sus brazos varias toallas y una pastilla de jabón y, tras un ligero movimiento de cabeza de Albert, todos desfilaron hasta salir de la habitación. Candy los siguió con la vista hasta que vio que la puerta se cerraba. Después, se volvió hacia él y lo miró expectante.

—No pretenderás bañarte tú primero, ¿verdad? —se rió—. No quiero ensuciarme con toda la mugre que puedas soltar, así que permíteme que te preceda.

Dicho esto se desprendió de las botas y la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto. Luego continuó desabrochándose las tiras de los pantalones, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Candy, hasta que notó que ella desviaba la cara hacia la pared.

—Conque eres tímida, ¿eh? ¿Acaso no has visto nunca el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre? ¿Ni siquiera el de tu marido? ¡Venga ya! Una zorra como tú debe de haber recibido a multitud de hombres en su lecho.

Candy giró la cabeza con la mirada cargada de odio. Si no hubiera estado amordazada, le habría contestado como se merecía, pero se lo encontró frente a ella y todo pensamiento racional se diluyó en su cerebro. Aquel hombre se había quedado ahí como Dios lo trajo al mundo, así que no pudo evitar contemplar extasiada su glorioso cuerpo.

Perfectamente proporcionado, todo él era un regalo para la vista. Los bíceps de sus brazos podrían tener el contorno de uno de los muslos de ella, como también intuía que podrían quebrar un cuello con suma facilidad. Sus anchos hombros enmarcaban un torso duro, firme y trabajado: fibra genuina y músculo en estado puro. Al seguir la línea del abdomen, descubrió un vientre tan plano como una tabla. Bajó la vista más allá del ombligo; a partir de éste comenzaba a trazarse la línea de un fino vello que se oscurecía a medida que ahondaba en su escrutinio. Por un breve instante apreció la magnificencia de una parte concreta de su anatomía y Candy se estremeció. «Increíble», pensó con la boca reseca. No quiso mantener la mirada por más tiempo en aquella zona tan embarazosa y siguió bajando, aunque su turbación había alcanzado ya cotas inusitadas. Unas piernas largas, de poderosos muslos, se mantenían abiertas con indolencia frente a ella. Todos aquellos músculos parecían haber sido esculpidos con cincel por un artista, y tuvo que admitir con renuencia que aquel bárbaro tenía un cuerpo impresionante.

—Impresionada, ¿eh? —comentó él con diversión, quizá también algo sorprendido por su innegable descaro—. Pero no te hagas falsas ilusiones. Jamás me revolcaría con una mujer como tú.

Las mejillas de Candy se tornaron escarlatas, aunque Albert no lo vio porque acababa de volverse en dirección a la tina. «Por detrás está tan bueno como por delante», afirmó ella en silencio, al fijarse en su amplio dorso y sus prietos glúteos.

Albert se introdujo con parsimonia en el agua al tiempo que emitía un sonoro jadeo de satisfacción. Tras unos instantes, giró la cabeza hacia su cautiva y le dijo con tono mordaz:

—¡Ah, qué pena que estés encadenada, mujer! Ahora mismo agradecería que me frotaras la espalda con una toalla.

Candy observó el biombo impasible, pensando que era el mayor cretino con el que se había cruzado en su vida. Si por lo menos no tuviera puesta la mordaza, le gritaría todo lo que pensaba de él, pero ni siquiera se había molestado en aflojársela.

Soltó un sordo bufido de impotencia. Sentía un adormecimiento en el contorno de la boca debido a la presión de la tela, y rezó para que su lengua estuviera intacta, porque en cuanto se la quitase escupiría sapos y culebras. Por un lado deseaba con desesperación un baño, ya que su cuerpo y su olfato se lo clamaban a gritos, pero por otro lado tenía la extraña intuición de que aquel hombre era lo suficientemente descarado como para estar presente mientras ella se aseaba. Por lo tanto, prefería mantenerse sucia y entumecida a permitir que la viera desnuda.

Albert se demoró largo rato dentro de la tina. Candy estaba empezando a cabecear cuando oyó un chapoteo y el sonido inconfundible de unas pisadas que se acercaban. Mantenía la vista baja, aunque había aguzado sus sentidos a la espera del siguiente movimiento del hombre. Unos pies descalzos se pararon a escasos centímetros de ella y, momentos después, comenzó a caer una cantidad ingente de gotas de agua sobre su cabeza. Ese imbécil la estaba provocando deliberadamente, pero no era para nada consciente de la furia que estaba gestándose en su interior. Si lo fuera, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de incitarla a cometer el primer asesinato de su vida.

Levantó la vista para encararlo, pero se quedó hipnotizada al contemplar cómo resbalaban las minúsculas partículas de agua por su musculoso y bronceado pecho. Gracias a Dios, se había puesto una toalla alrededor de las caderas.

—Bien, muchacha —Albert rompió el silencio—, ya he terminado. Es tu turno. —Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su cara y le levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice. La ira se reflejaba con claridad en los ojos de Candy—. Voy a soltar tus ataduras, así que pórtate como una niña buena y no me des motivos para arrepentirme. Hasta ahora he estado muy tranquilo, sin escuchar esas palabras tan soeces que espero no salgan de nuevo por tu boca, pero si me defraudas y cometes alguna otra estupidez o me vuelves a llenar la cabeza con tus ordinarios comentarios, no seré tan permisivo como ayer. ¿Entendido?

Con la mirada que ella le lanzó habría conseguido arder un bosque entero, pero no dio prueba alguna de estar en desacuerdo con él. Albert la tomó del mentón y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Me has entendido, pequeña intrigante? —repitió.

Estaba haciéndole daño, así que, aun renuente, Candy movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, dándole a entender que aceptaba el acuerdo. Albert asintió complacido. Le pasó las manos por detrás de la nuca y deshizo el nudo con dedos hábiles, retirando después la mordaza. Candy boqueó para desentumecerse la mandíbula, mientras él, sin perder el contacto visual, procedía a desatarle los tobillos.

—Cre... creo que... se ha pasado tres pu... pueblos.

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? —contestó con estupefacción.

—¿Realmente piensa que ésta es forma de tratar a alguien? Casi no podía respirar, y mi mandíbula jamás volverá a su sitio.

—No exageres tanto, moza. Dejas a una mujer cinco minutos sin hablar y ya piensa que va a morirse.

—Su labia está a la altura de su desfachatez. ¿Cómo puede ser tan presuntuoso? Usted es un...

—Chsss —le puso un dedo en los labios que Candy tuvo serias ganas de morder—. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. ¿O quieres que vuelva a amordazarte?

—Está bien —refunfuñó—. Mantendré la boca cerrada aunque me muerda la lengua y me envenene.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —Albert prorrumpió en carcajadas—. Yo no podría haberlo explicado mejor, pequeña víbora.

Candy hizo amago de contestarle, pero se lo pensó mejor y simplemente le regaló una mueca de burla.

—Ahora voy a soltar los grilletes, así que estate quieta y no intentes nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? Te levantarás muy despacio y después te meterás en el agua.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! —exclamó ella—. No pretenderá que me bañe en su presencia, ¿verdad?

—Ésa es mi intención, mujer.

—No, no y mil veces no —discrepó—. Esto es intolerable. Quiero bañarme en la intimidad.

—Eso no va a ser posible. A saber qué idearías si te dejara sola.

—Pues no pienso hacerlo —respondió ella de forma tajante.

Albert ya había abierto los grilletes y retrocedido unos pasos mientras la observaba. Candy se frotaba con alivio sus doloridas muñecas al tiempo que intentaba levantarse del suelo. Sus piernas flaquearon al ponerse en pie, pero no quiso quedar en ridículo delante de él cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, así que se agarró a la cadena que colgaba de la pared y esperó unos instantes hasta recuperar la estabilidad.

—No querrás que te obligue, ¿verdad? Hueles que apestas, y no consigo imaginarme qué se esconde debajo de todo ese barro que te cubre la cara. Vas a bañarte ahora mismo y no hay más que discutir.

—He dicho que no, y es que no —apostilló Candy, manteniéndose en sus trece—. No pienso desnudarme delante de usted.

—Tú lo has querido, mujer. —Albert se acercó como un felino hasta ella—. Te dije que te bañarías por las buenas o por las malas, y así será. —La tomó de las rodillas y, sin más miramientos, cargó con ella sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a la tina. Acto seguido, la lanzó al agua.

—¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido?! Es un...

Albert no esperó a que terminara de hablar. Con decisión, la agarró de la cabeza y empujó hacia abajo hasta sumergirla por completo, manteniéndola en esa posición durante unos interminables segundos. Cuando al fin la soltó, Candy emergió tosiendo mientras echaba agua por la boca.

—Es un maldito miserable. Acaba de terminar de estropear mi vestido.

—¿A esos harapos que llevas puestos los consideras un vestido?—le espetó él con sarcasmo—. Venga, quítatelos o el agua se enturbiará.

—No pienso quitármelos hasta que salga de aquí. Además, no tengo otra cosa que ponerme.

—Si no te los quitas tú, lo haré yo. —Se aproximó amenazante a ella.

—¡No se le ocurra tocarme! —gritó Candy al tiempo que se sumergía hasta la barbilla. Aquel degenerado estaba muy convencido de sus intenciones. Buscó con desesperación algo que pudiera servirle como arma para alejarlo de ella, pero dentro del agua estaba totalmente desamparada. Albert ya estaba agachándose para cogerla de un hombro cuando ella con la mano palpó de refilón algo duro en el fondo de la bañera.

—Si te resistes, será peor —comentó él con una sonrisa—. Es inútil que...

Con un ágil movimiento, Candy sacó el brazo del interior del agua y le introdujo, de forma precisa, la pastilla de jabón en la boca. Él se la quitó de las manos con rapidez y empezó a escupir con una mueca de asco, mientras ella trataba infructuosamente de contener las ganas de reír.

La escena parecía surrealista: un hombretón de casi dos metros de estatura, con una toalla como única vestimenta, no dejaba de hacer aspavientos para intentar desprenderse del repugnante regusto a jabón. Miró con ansiedad a ambos lados de la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera apaciguar tan desagradable sabor, hasta que al fin localizó una jarra de vino. Corrió hacia ella y se la llevó a la boca. El líquido rojo le caía por las comisuras de los labios mientras bebía con desesperación, pero no paró hasta que no apuró la última gota. Cuando terminó, dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa con un gran estruendo, se limpió con el dorso de la mano y volvió la vista hacia Candy, fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Estás loca, mujer? No sabes lo que acabas de hacer. Ahora mismo voy a...

Con tres largas zancadas llegó hasta ella, dispuesto a hacerle pagar muy caro su atrevimiento. Estaba ya a punto de agarrarla, cuando unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

—¡¿Quién es?! ¡Estoy ocupado! —vociferó Albert, claramente contrariado por la interrupción.

—Soy yo, George.

—¡Ahora no puedo atenderte! —contestó malhumorado al tiempo que miraba a Candy con ojos de depredador.

—Albert, es importante. Esto no puede esperar.

Albert soltó un bufido y, con desgana, se alejó de la tina para abrir la puerta. Candy suspiró aliviada, agradecida de que la providencia hubiese querido que alguien llamara justo en aquel instante.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en cuanto tuvo a su subordinado frente a él.

George enmudeció al reparar en que su amigo y señor le abría la puerta con una toalla alrededor de las caderas como única prenda, pero después procedió a disculparse.

—Siento haber interrumpido tu baño, pero es que... —George se asomó por encima del hombro de Albert y vio a la muchacha metida en la tina, observándolos con interés mientras hablaban—. ¿Puedes salir un momento?

—¿Es que no me lo puedes decir aquí mismo?

George hizo un levísimo movimiento de cabeza señalando a Candy y negó con sigilo. A Albert no le pasó desapercibido el gesto, así que salió al corredor y cerró la puerta.

—¿Me puedes explicar ya qué es lo que sucede?

—Albert, junto a la empalizada de entrada hay todo un destacamento de soldados, encabezados por un tal sir Peter Doyle, que insisten en ver de inmediato a la señora de este castillo.

—¿Quiénes son y para qué quieren ver a lady Pauna? —preguntó con extrañeza— No tendrán noticias de mi hermano, ¿verdad?

—Son hombres del conde de Berwick.

Albert se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, cavilando lo que implicaba el asunto.

—¿Lady Pauna ha sido informada de esto?

—Por ahora no. He creído conveniente avisarte primero debido a... —señaló la puerta cerrada.

—Bien. No quiero que lady Pauna sepa que esos hombres están abajo. Hacedlos esperar un rato mientras me visto.

—De acuerdo.

Albert aguardó unos instantes antes de volver a pasar a la habitación. Entró ceñudo y caminó directamente hasta el arcón. Retiró con desenvoltura la toalla con la que se cubría y, con movimientos precisos, se puso unos calzones de cuero marrón y una camisa limpia que sacó del interior del baúl. Después se calzó las botas y ajustó las cinchas de su espada en torno a su cintura. Entonces se giró hacia Candy, quien durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido dentro de la tina, mirándolo con ojos cargados de curiosidad y, por qué no decirlo, con un poco de temor.

—Has tenido mucha suerte, mujer. Ahora voy a salir, pero quiero que te quede bien claro que esto no ha terminado. Mientras tanto, ni se te ocurra hacer otra estupidez. Cerraré la puerta con llave y, además, dos guardias armados estarán en todo momento vigilando al otro lado. No tienes posibilidad de huir, aunque más te vale no montar ningún numerito en mi ausencia. ¿Me has entendido?

En otras circunstancias más favorables, Candy hubiera replicado que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle caso y que bien podía irse al infierno si de ella dependiese. Sin embargo, dada la situación no le quedaba otra opción, así que asintió con renuencia.

—Veo que comienzas a ser razonable. Espero que esta cordura te dure hasta que regrese.

Sin más preámbulos, Albert abandonó sus aposentos a paso rápido, dando un sonoro portazo. Acto seguido se oyó girar una llave y Candy confirmó que la habían dejado encerrada.

Eran más de veinte, e iban fuertemente armados. No los habían dejado trasponer el puente levadizo, así que aguardaban en la explanada exterior, erguidos en sus cabalgaduras, aunque éstas comenzaban a encabritarse, piafando nerviosas. Mientras tanto, observaban con minuciosidad el perímetro del edificio, buscando alguna señal de debilidad en las defensas por si fuera necesario atacar; no encontraron ninguna. Las almenas estaban ocupadas por decenas de soldados, al igual que la zona situada al otro lado del foso, junto a las murallas. Todos estaban ubicados en puntos estratégicos y los apuntaban con mosquetes, preparados ante cualquier movimiento en falso de los visitantes.

El destacamento enviado por el conde de Berwick llevaba un buen rato esperando cuando el puente comenzó a bajar. Momentos después, apareció ante ellos un hombre a pie, sin más armas que la espada que colgaba de su cintura, pero seguido de una treintena de soldados a caballo.

Albert, aun estando vestido tan sólo con unos calzones y una camisa, irradiaba poder por todos los poros de su piel. Sir Peter entendió que sería el interlocutor y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia él con su montura. Los integrantes del pequeño ejército que iban detrás de Albert desenvainaron las espadas al unísono a modo de advertencia, pero él los detuvo con un simple movimiento de su mano.

—¿Quién sois y qué deseáis?

—Soy sir Peter Doyle y estoy al servicio del conde de Berwick. Deseamos ver a vuestra señora.

—Lady Pauna se encuentra indispuesta, así que no podrá atenderos. Lo que tengáis que decirle, me lo podéis transmitir a mí.

—¿Y quién sois vos? Tenemos orden de hablar única y exclusivamente con ella, no con cualquier subalterno a su servicio.

Ante tamaña grosería, el rostro de Albert se crispó de ira. Alzó la voz cuando volvió a hablar.

—Soy lord Albert Andrew, cuñado de lady Pauna y hermano del señor de este castillo, lord Willian Andrew, conde de Tempton. En ausencia de mi hermano, es a mí y sólo a mí a quien debéis dirigiros a partir de ahora. ¿Os ha quedado suficientemente claro?

Sir Peter miró a sus hombres sin saber qué hacer. Aquello no entraba en sus planes. Lord Richard le había dado instrucciones precisas de hablar sólo con lady Pauna, pero no podían volver sin haber cumplido su cometido.

Albert, por su parte, se limitó a observarlos con detenimiento mientras esperaba alguna contestación.

—Hablad, sir Peter. No podemos estar aquí durante todo el día.

—No sé si estaréis al tanto de la tragedia que ha tenido lugar en los dominios de mi señor. Hace sólo dos días su hijo menor, lord Darryl, contrajo matrimonio. En plena celebración nupcial, salió con su esposa a dar un paseo en la intimidad y ya no volvió. Ayer por la mañana lo encontramos muerto en un bosque cercano, pero junto al cadáver no había rastro alguno de su mujer, lady Candy. Creemos que ha sido secuestrada.

Albert sopesó con cuidado sus siguientes palabras. No debía mostrar ningún tipo de interés, tenía que evitar que detectaran algo raro.

—¿Y por qué venís a esta casa? Aquí nadie sabe nada, como ya le dije ayer a una de vuestras sirvientas. Hacedle partícipe al conde de nuestras más sentidas condolencias, pero informadle también de que desconocemos el paradero de lady Candy. No entendemos qué relación puede tener su desaparición con nosotros.

Sir Peter valoró la veracidad de aquella contestación. No parecía estar mintiendo, pero tampoco le gustó el modo en el que los habían recibido, así que decidió utilizar la carta que aún tenía oculta en la manga.

—Hemos venido aquí porque, a escasos metros del cuerpo de mi joven señor, hallamos a lord Willian Andrew. —Albert mudó el rostro e hizo amago de hablar, pero sir Peter no se lo permitió—Todo indica que el conde de Tempton es el asesino de lord Darryl, a tenor de las pruebas encontradas junto a él. Es más, creemos que nuestra nueva señora está dentro de esos muros.

—¡Esto es inadmisible! ¿Cómo osáis hacer semejante acusación? Venís aquí con claros signos de hostilidad, inculpáis a mi hermano de un supuesto delito y encima os atrevéis a sugerir que tenemos cautiva a vuestra señora. ¡Yo sí que debería pediros cuentas! ¿Qué habéis hecho con lord Willian?

—Ha sido llevado custodiado hasta Londres a fin de ser juzgado ante el rey por un delito de asesinato contra el hijo de un par del reino —contestó sir Peter con voz clara y grave.

—¡¿Cómo os habéis atrevido?! —Albert bramó con creciente ira—Comunicadle a vuestro señor que aquí no tenemos a su nuera, y ¡vive Dios!, os juro que si le llega a ocurrir algo grave al conde de Tempton, las consecuencias de vuestros actos serán terribles. Ahora partid, y sabed que ni vosotros ni la casa a la que representáis seréis bienvenidos a partir de ahora en este lugar.

Albert se dio la vuelta y cruzó a grandes pasos el puente levadizo, dando por terminada la conversación. Nada más atravesarlo, ordenó que izasen el puente. Tras contemplar impotentes cómo las puertas de la fortaleza se cerraban frente a ellos, sir Peter y sus hombres giraron sus monturas y tomaron el camino de regreso a Chestergrand.

Mientras tanto, Albert no cesó de dar órdenes. Debían prepararse de inmediato para partir hacia Londres. No había ni un segundo que perder. El hombre hervía de furia: ¡estaban tratando a su hermano como a un simple reo! El mismo rey tendría que intervenir en el asunto. Al cabo de media hora el contingente de soldados ya estaba listo. Fue entonces cuando Albert se dispuso a hacer una última visita a su «invitada» antes de partir.

Aquel endemoniado hombre la había dejado sola, así que Candy no desaprovechó la oportunidad y disfrutó como se merecía del baño.

Lo primero que hizo fue desprenderse de sus rasgadas vestiduras y dejar que el agua tibia relajara todos sus músculos. Se tumbó por completo en la tina y cerró los ojos durante un rato. Tampoco podía demorarse demasiado, ya que en cualquier momento volvería a entrar y no quería que la encontrase desnuda. Alargó el brazo para recoger la pastilla de jabón que había caído al suelo tras el reciente «percance» que había sufrido aquel bárbaro, y una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro. «Se lo tiene bien merecido, por impertinente y desagradable», pensó, satisfecha.

Incorporándose, se enjabonó rápidamente, dejando que el suave aroma a lavanda impregnase su piel. Se cercioró de que había eliminado cualquier rastro de suciedad de su cuerpo y después se sumergió por última vez en el agua. Se aclaró a conciencia su larga cabellera rubia y, sin esperar más, salió de la bañera. Entonces se dio cuenta de un problema que no había barajado con anterioridad: no tenía nada que ponerse encima. Sí, aún quedaba alguna toalla limpia, pero sólo le serviría para secarse. Tomó entre sus manos una de las más grandes y se la pasó por debajo de las axilas, cerrándola en el centro del pecho con un nudo.

Caminó descalza por la habitación en busca de algo más adecuado, hasta que se fijó en el arcón de donde, momentos antes, él había sacado ropa limpia. Sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, lo abrió y rebuscó en el interior. Dentro había multitud de camisas de lino pulcramente dobladas, así que cogió una y, con determinación, se la pasó por la cabeza.

Le quedaba inmensa; el faldón le cubría gran parte de las piernas, más abajo de las rodillas, y pensó con sorna que dos mujeres como ella bien podrían caber dentro. El cuello se abría en pico, vislumbrándose a la perfección la curvatura de sus senos, así que tiró de las cintas. Consiguió sólo en parte su propósito, ya que, aunque la camisa se cerró, aún se veía una gran porción de la piel pálida y cremosa de sus pechos. Suspiró resignada, pensando que eso era mejor que nada.

Ahora tenía que buscar algo con lo que desenredarse la maraña de rizos enredados. No encontró más que un triste peine de púas anchas sobre la cómoda, así que deshizo los nudos más gruesos con sus propios dedos. Le llevó varios minutos, pero al fin pudo utilizar el peine para terminar su trabajo. Ya sólo quedaba esperar el regreso de aquel hombre. Rezó para que hubiera olvidado la jugarreta que le había hecho en la bañera con la pastilla de jabón. Incluso se propuso ser un poco más agradable. De ese modo, quizá podría razonar con él y persuadirlo para que la dejase en libertad.

Se acercó hasta la ventana, y allí fue donde Albert la halló. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, de pie junto al arco ojival que conformaba el ventanal, mirando un punto en la lejanía mientras recordaba los buenos momentos pasados con Darryl. Aquello le provocó un nuevo ataque de tristeza y no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Por aquella razón no oyó entrar a nadie hasta que la puerta se cerró de un portazo. Advertida por el ruido, se enjugó las lágrimas y esperó paciente cualquier tipo de comentario despectivo por parte de él.

No oyó nada.

Pasaron los minutos y el silencio que reinaba en la estancia se hizo opresivo. Daba la impresión de que nadie había entrado, pero Candy sentía que no estaba sola en el cuarto. Al final, la curiosidad pudo con ella y se volvió lentamente hacia la puerta.

Albert estaba recostado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, contemplándola a placer con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Ésta se acentuó cuando la vio girarse hacia él. Decididamente era muy hermosa, pensó. Toda la mugre que llevaba encima había ocultado su belleza hasta aquel momento. Se percató de que la mujer había tenido el atrevimiento de ponerse una de sus camisas, pero no le importó. Verla allí de pie, de espaldas a la ventana, hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de una forma muy extraña. La luz que entraba a raudales por el ventanal se filtraba por la tela de la camisola, enmarcando cada una de las voluptuosas curvas de la figura de Candy. El tejido era bastante tupido, aunque no lo suficiente como para no dejar entrever las orlas rosadas de sus pezones. En aquel preciso instante, entró por el hueco una leve ráfaga de viento, haciendo que éstos se elevaran, enhiestos. Aquella imagen le provocó una fuerte punzada en su miembro, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la contemplación de sus piernas desnudas. La piel se le antojó suave, tersa, y ese pensamiento casi acabó con sus defensas. Sin embargo, se recompuso con rapidez. Adoptó una actitud inflexible y avanzó hacia ella al tiempo que señalaba la camisa con un dedo acusador.

—Veo que te has apoderado de algo que me pertenece. Debería quitártelo ahora mismo.

—Yo... no tenía nada más que ponerme —respondió contrita.

—Ésa no es excusa, mujer. Antes tendrías que haberme pedido permiso.

—¿Cómo? Usted no estaba aquí y yo necesitaba algo con lo que cubrirme... —Candy desvió la vista hacia la tina repleta de agua turbia, donde ahora flotaba olvidado su antiguo vestido—. Estaba roto, sucio y..., como usted me tiró al agua con él puesto, mojado.

—Está bien. Al fin y al cabo es sólo una camisa, así que puedes quedártela.

—¡Qué magnánimo! —exclamó ella—. ¿Tendré que darle las gracias por su generosidad?

—No será necesario... por el momento —contestó Albert de modo enigmático—. Pero ahora ésa no es la cuestión. Debes saber que han venido a buscarte.

—¿Ah, sí? —Su rostro se iluminó—. ¿Dónde están esperándome?

—Se han ido —Ella le devolvió una mirada interrogante—. Les he dicho que no sabíamos nada de ti.

—¿Cómo puede haber hecho eso? —explotó—. ¿Qué pretende conseguir?

Albert desvió el tema hacia otro asunto de mayor importancia para él.

—Mi hermano ha sido llevado ante el rey acusado del asesinato de tu esposo. —Casi se atragantó al decirlo—. Y debo partir de inmediato hacia Londres.

—Él... ¿él mató a Darryl?

—¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a mencionar semejante injuria?—tronó Albert—. Él no es culpable y voy a demostrarlo.

—Pero ¿qué será de mí hasta entonces? —preguntó ella con gesto compungido.

—Te quedarás aquí prisionera hasta que yo regrese con Willian. Reza por que no le ocurra nada grave mientras esté encarcelado porque, de ser así, tú, como miembro de la familia Graham, pagarás por todos los daños que puedan haberle causado. Y el precio será alto. Muy alto.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO 13**_

—Deberiamos acabar con su vida.

—Yo... no me atrevo.

—¿Acaso le tienes miedo? Mira bien: ese cuerpo es un desecho humano. Casi le haríamos un favor.

—Aun así, os sigo diciendo que cometeríamos un grave error. He oído decir que tiene muchísimo poder.

—¿Esa escoria? —dijo despectivamente—. ¿Estás bromeando? Ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie. Dudo mucho que aguante más de una semana en estas condiciones, con el ambiente tan húmedo que se respira aquí. El aire está muy viciado, todo está atestado de ratas y otros seres... más desagradables.

—Entonces, ¿por qué queréis acabar con su vida? Esperemos unos días y dejemos que esta mazmorra haga el trabajo por nosotros. Así no tendremos remordimientos.

—¿Remordimientos? ¿Ahora va a resultar que tienes principios? Seguro que no pensabas lo mismo cuando diste orden de acabar con toda aquella gente, por no hablar de las otras fechorías que cometisteis.

—Eso era diferente. He visto algunas cosas, me han explicado otras muchas... Vos deberíais saberlo mejor que nadie.

—¡Bah! Son sólo tonterías. Una semana. Te doy una semana. Si para entonces esta celda no ha acabado con su mísera existencia, te juro que lo haré yo con mis propias manos.

Ambos hombres salieron de la mazmorra y cerraron con llave. En cuanto el sonido de sus pasos se hizo inaudible, el bulto que se acurrucaba en un rincón de la celda se movió. Al principio tanteó el lugar a gatas, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la oscuridad, los movimientos de su cuerpo se hicieron más precisos y decididos. Se puso en pie, se acercó al minúsculo agujero labrado en la piedra que servía de tragaluz y, asomando la cabeza, contempló la luna en cuarto creciente. Levantó la vista con mirada desafiante, giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta que poco antes habían traspasado los dos hombres y habló con voz clara y autoritaria:

—Aunque me cueste la vida, asquerosas alimañas, no conseguiréis vuestro objetivo. Jamás.

Albert cabalgó sin descanso durante cuatro días. Nada más llegar a Londres, pidió audiencia con el rey. Ordenó a sus hombres que llevaran los caballos a los establos para reemplazarlos por otros de refresco mientras él esperaba con impaciencia a que el monarca lo recibiese. Ni siquiera había perdido el tiempo en cambiarse de atuendo: sus ropas estaban sudorosas y cubiertas de polvo por el largo trayecto, pero decidió que la vida de Willian era más importante que su apariencia ante el rey. La guardia real, al verlo entrar en el castillo de Windsor con un aspecto tan deplorable, le cerró el paso, pero Albert dijo quién era y no les quedó más remedio que permitirle la entrada, no sin antes despojarlo de todas sus armas.

Era bastante temprano, y el mayordomo real le informó de que el soberano aún no había salido de sus aposentos privados, así que lo llevaron por unos pasillos hasta la sala del trono. Aquel día el rey no concedía audiencias, ya que era domingo y tenía que asistir a misa, por lo que pasaron más de tres horas hasta que los lacayos anunciaron su llegada.

Albert no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro bastante alterado, mientras la guardia real lo vigilaba a distancia. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite cuando el soberano hizo entrada en la sala, custodiado por una docena de soldados. Con paso decidido y mirada altiva, Jacobo I se dirigió a la tarima. Todos, incluido Albert, inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de sumisión cuando el monarca pasó a su lado, y no la levantaron hasta que les dieron orden de hacerlo, después de que el rey se sentara en el trono con un grácil y estudiado movimiento.

Jacobo VI de Escocia y I de Inglaterra era un hombre que ya se acercaba al ocaso de sus días. Era un apasionado de la caza y la buena comida, como atestiguaba su corpulenta complexión. Su disoluta vida repleta de excesos había hecho mella en él, mostrando un rostro avejentado de mejillas enrojecidas, surcadas de arrugas y ojos acuosos, propio de un desmedido bebedor. Una poblada perilla de color castaño intentaba disimular, sin éxito, sus mandíbulas * **prognáticas** *, muy estrechas, que según se comentaba le impedían ingerir alimentos sin provocar desagradables ruidos. Vestía un jubón de paneles brocados, ya en desuso, un justillo bordado y una capa de satén forrada en piel.

El duque de Buckingham, sobre el cual circulaban muchos rumores referentes a la estrecha relación que mantenía con el monarca, se acercó a Jacobo I por la derecha e, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura, le murmuró algo al oído. El rey asintió con la cabeza, recorrió la sala con la mirada y finalmente la fijó en Albert, haciéndole una señal para que se acercase.

—Lord Albert, acercaos. —El rey hablaba un inglés difícil, con un áspero acento escocés, y su voz sonó chillona e irritante.

—Majestad, me siento muy honrado de que me hayáis recibido.—Albert le rindió pleitesía con sus palabras, sin alzar la vista del suelo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Restó importancia al asunto con un regio movimiento de mano—. De cualquier modo, estaba esperando vuestra llegada.

—¿Ah, sí? —Albert levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. En ese caso, ya sabréis cuál es el motivo de mi visita.

—Por supuesto. He sido convenientemente informado de lo sucedido. Lord Albert, tengo que decir que los cargos que se le atribuyen al conde de Tempton son muy graves.

—Sire, si me permitís hablar con total franqueza...

—Adelante. No esperaba otra cosa de vos.

—Todas las acusaciones que se le imputan a mi hermano son falsas. Éste es el resultado de una trama urdida por no se sabe quién para acabar con él.

—¿Y cómo podéis estar tan seguro? —El monarca elevó la voz—¿Tenéis pruebas que demuestren la veracidad de vuestras palabras?

—No, majestad, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para probar su inocencia. Además, no sé si sabréis que, dos días antes de ese suceso, el castillo de mi hermano fue atacado en plena noche. Los asaltantes se lo llevaron retenido a un lugar desconocido tras perpetrar multitud de barbaries. ¿No os resulta extraño?

—Lord Albert, jamás me han gustado este tipo de situaciones tan comprometidas. Yo sólo tengo constancia de que el conde de Tempton está acusado del asesinato de un par del reino. ¡Un par del reino, nada menos! Todas las evidencias apuntan a su culpabilidad.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Albert ofendido— Willian jamás podría haber cometido semejante crimen.

—Calmaos, lord Albert, o tendré que dar por terminada esta conversación.

—Disculpadme, sire —se excusó con humildad.

—Eso está mejor —afirmó el rey complacido—. Lord Albert, quiero mostraros algo. —Jacobo I hizo una señal al duque de Buckingham y éste se acercó, portando algo entre sus manos—¿La reconocéis?

Albert no vaciló en contestar.

—Por supuesto. Es la daga de mi hermano. El emblema que aparece grabado en la empuñadura corresponde al escudo del conde de Tempton. Lo que no entiendo es: ¿por qué la tenéis vos en vuestro poder?

—Lord Darryl Graham fue hallado muerto con esta daga clavada en la espalda. Acabáis de confirmarme que pertenece al conde de Tempton, así que poco os queda ya que alegar en su favor. Además, el muchacho murió blandiendo su estoque, y éste tenía el filo manchado de sangre. Mis propios soldados han corroborado que vuestro hermano sufre una profunda herida en el pecho, sin duda realizada con la punta de una espada. Incluso me han notificado que hubo un testigo que afirmó haber visto cómo lo mataba, además de haber dado orden de secuestrar a su esposa. ¿Qué tenéis que decir al respecto?

—¡Eso es una calumnia! Willian sería incapaz de asesinar a nadie por la espalda.

¡Él es un hombre de honor! Quiero hablar con ese supuesto testigo.

—Va a ser del todo imposible. Me han informado de que, tras testificar, se vio envuelto en una reyerta de taberna y acabó flotando en el Támesis.

—Pero ¿no os dais cuenta de que todo esto es un complot para acabar con él?

—Puede ser, pero también os digo que mientras no me presentéis pruebas irrefutables que lo exoneren, lord Willian Andrew permanecerá confinado en la torre de Londres a la espera de juicio. Por desgracia, ya sabéis cuál será la sentencia. Si en el plazo de tres meses no me aportáis pruebas, no quedará más remedio que declararlo culpable y ordenar su ejecución. Por otro lado, he resuelto que todas sus propiedades sean confiscadas, quedando provisionalmente a disposición de la Corona. En último extremo, esos bienes pasarán a pertenecer a la viuda de lord Darryl Graham, como contraprestación al agravio cometido, en tanto no se demuestre la inocencia del conde de Tempton. Sin embargo, este decreto no podrá hacerse efectivo hasta que lady Candy aparezca, puesto que me han informado de que la dama permanece aún en lugar desconocido.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Esas tierras han pertenecido a mi familia desde hace generaciones!

—Lord Albert, ya lo he dispuesto así. De todos modos, y en deferencia a vuestro leal servicio hacia la Corona durante todos estos años, mi decisión no impide que vuestra familia siga viviendo allí hasta que transcurra el tiempo convenido, como tampoco implica que podáis ser molestados mientras tanto.

Albert hervía de furia. ¿Quién podría estar detrás de toda aquella patraña? Removería cielo y tierra hasta hallar al culpable y, cuando eso ocurriera, moriría bajo sus propias manos.

—Majestad, querría haceros una última petición.

—Adelante, lord Albert. Hablad.

—Me gustaría ver a mi hermano. Deseo cerciorarme de que se encuentra bien, y necesito saber su versión de los hechos.

—Como deseéis, pero tenéis que saber que su estado no es muy bueno. Hasta ahora ha permanecido inconsciente debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, por lo que no ha podido confirmar ni desmentir las acusaciones que pesan en su contra. —Albert iba a replicar, pero el rey continuó hablando—: Antes de que me digáis nada, os puedo asegurar que el conde de Tempton ha sido tratado como corresponde a un par del reino. Por su celda han pasado los médicos de la corte, y han sido ellos los que me han informado de su situación. Pero tenéis mi permiso para visitarlo.

Albert hizo una solemne reverencia y abandonó la sala a paso ligero. Salió de palacio, no sin antes recoger sus armas, y tomó el camino hacia la torre de Londres. Antes de entrar, inspeccionó el lugar, forjando una loca idea en su mente, pero la desechó cuando comprobó que la edificación estaba fuertemente guardada. Sería imposible rescatar a su hermano de allí. Desilusionado, entró en la torre, donde fue recibido por dos carceleros de tosca mirada.

—Soy lord Albert Andrew. En nombre del rey, exijo ver a vuestro prisionero, el conde de Tempton.

Los guardianes ya debían de estar al tanto de su próxima llegada porque, sin mediar palabra, asintieron con la cabeza. El más alto cogió un gran llavero y se lo entregó a su compañero, indicándole con un simple gesto que obedeciera. Albert y el otro hombre comenzaron a subir las angostas escaleras de la torre hasta llegar a la última planta, donde se detuvieron junto a una robusta puerta de roble, custodiada por dos soldados armados con picas que los miraron con desconfianza. El carcelero se adelantó y rebuscó en el manojo de llaves hasta encontrar la correcta, que procedió a introducir en la cerradura. Los goznes chirriaron al abrirse la puerta, y el celador le indicó a Albert que podía pasar.

En cuanto entró en la celda, la puerta se cerró de un golpe. La estancia estaba en penumbra, ya que el único tragaluz que existía era de reducidas dimensiones, así que tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad. No se oía nada, salvo el sibilante sonido de algún roedor que deambulaba cerca de sus pies. Un olor acre, mezcla de orín, excrementos y comida putrefacta, inundaba toda la mazmorra, provocándole unas agudas náuseas.

—Willian, ¿estás ahí?

Silencio. El correteo del animal, fuera lo que fuera, dejó de oírse.

—Willian, ¿me escuchas?

Nada. ¿No se habrían equivocado de celda?

Albert caminó dos pasos y se detuvo cuando notó cómo su pie chocaba contra algo en el suelo. Se agachó, tanteando en la oscuridad, hasta que palpó la forma inconfundible de un brazo humano.

—¿Willian?

Oyó un débil quejido a su lado, seguido de un ligero movimiento.

—Willian, ¿eres tú?

—¿Al... Albert...?

—Sí, hermano. Soy yo.

Albert cogió a su hermano por los hombros y lo acercó con cuidado a la luz que entraba por el hueco de la ventana.

Ahogó una exclamación cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba. Tenía la cara completamente deformada, con unos oscuros moretones que cubrían la mayor parte de su tez. Su nariz estaba partida, manchada de sangre reseca, e innumerables cortes purulentos surcaban sus pómulos y su frente. Una barba de una semana hacía casi irreconocible su rostro.

—Willian, ¿quién te hizo esto?

—Pauna...

—Tu esposa está bien. He dejado a mis hombres custodiando tu castillo en mi ausencia, así que no le ocurrirá nada. Willian, ¿puedes decirme qué sucedió?

—Albert, estoy... estoy muy débil. No creo que sobreviva.

—¡Claro que lo harás! Eres fuerte, hermano. Sólo tienes que aguantar un poco hasta que yo consiga desenmarañar esta farsa. Tienes que explicármelo todo para así poder ayudarte.

—Albert... —Willian le cogió la mano con inusitado vigor y la atrajo hacia él—. Albert, tienes que... tienes que prometerme una cosa.

—Dime —contestó con seguridad.

—Quiero que... que cuides a Pauna y le digas... que mis últimos pensamientos han... sido para ella.

—¡Willian, no! ¡Tú no vas a morirte! —aseguró Albert con convicción.

—Albert... quiero que... me lo... prometas —su voz se iba extinguiendo a medida que hablaba.

—Te lo juro por mi vida, pero ahora tienes que decirme lo que sepas. Willian... ¿Willian?

Albert sintió que el cuerpo de Willian se desplomaba entre sus brazos. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de agonía, estremeciéndose al pensar que había muerto, pero al apretarlo junto a su pecho notó que aún respiraba. Sólo se había desvanecido. Lo acomodó como pudo en el estrecho catre, el único mobiliario que había en la celda, lo tapó con una roída manta y avisó al carcelero para que le abriera.

Se fue de allí sin mediar palabra, cabizbajo y profundamente enojado. Rechazó el ofrecimiento del rey de instalarse en una de las habitaciones de palacio y se pasó muchos días durmiendo a la intemperie con todo su destacamento acampado a las orillas del Támesis, cerca del lugar donde su hermano se hallaba confinado. Todas las mañanas acudía sin falta a la torre de Londres para visitarlo, llevando consigo ropa limpia y comida. Después, asqueado por las condiciones en las que Willian se encontraba y furioso por la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada, volvía una y otra vez a pedir audiencia con el rey, aunque éste sólo se dignó a recibirlo al cabo de varias semanas. Solicitó que la conversación fuera estrictamente privada, a lo cual se negaron con renuencia todos los consejeros del monarca, pero al fin consiguió reunirse con él sin más compañía que la del duque de Buckingham. Cuatro horas más tarde, con la mirada cansada y el semblante mortalmente serio, abandonó el castillo de Windsor.

Durante las tres semanas que llevaba instalado en Londres, Albert no había podido averiguar nada. Fue un tiempo absolutamente infructuoso para él; durante el día intentaba recabar cualquier tipo de información, mientras que por las noches permanecía despierto hasta altas horas buscando el modo de salvar de la muerte a su hermano. Sin embargo, todas las pesquisas para demostrar la inocencia de Willian resultaron estériles, ya que, en la corte, nadie sabía con exactitud lo sucedido. Albert permanecía irritado de modo constante y la impotencia por no poder hacer nada estaba haciendo mella en su, ya de por sí, agrio carácter. Cualquier orden que daba era acatada al instante por sus subordinados ante el temor de un severo castigo, así que sus hombres comenzaron a acusar dicha situación, haciendo que el ambiente estuviera aún más crispado.

Horas después de su reunión privada con el rey, ya de madrugada, un solitario mensajero a caballo se acercó al improvisado campamento. Aquella mañana despuntaba con un cielo plomizo y lluvioso que no invitaba a salir de cubierto, aunque a esas horas ya había movimiento en el exterior. Todos se pusieron en alerta cuando vieron aparecer al jinete, extrañados por tan temprana visita. Le dieron el alto, pero el heraldo les comunicó que debía notificarle urgentemente una nueva a lord Albert Andrew. Lo dejaron pasar y, sin perderlo de vista, lo escoltaron hasta el lugar donde descansaba su señor. Éste, al oír voces, se puso de inmediato en pie.

—¿Sois vos lord Albert Andrew?

—Sí. ¿Qué noticias traéis?

—Os traigo un mensaje urgente del rey.

—¿A qué estáis esperando? Rápido, hablad.

—Mi señor, yo... es mi deber informaros de que esta noche, lamentablemente, el conde de Tempton ha fallecido.

Albert salió del recinto amurallado de la Torre Blanca acarreando él mismo una destartalada carreta. Dentro de ella, tapado con varias mantas, se encontraba el cadáver de su hermano. Su rostro, normalmente adusto y serio, se mostraba en aquellos momentos abatido, aunque la rabia y la venganza destilaban de sus profundos ojos azules. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada a la fortaleza le permitieron la salida sin detener el carruaje para inspeccionarlo ni hacerle ningún tipo de pregunta. La noticia de la muerte del conde de Tempton se había extendido por la corte como la pólvora, y nadie quería enfrentarse a aquel fiero guerrero que había luchado tanto por salvar la vida de su hermano. Todos habían oído hablar de él y nadie estaba dispuesto a alimentar su ira.

Condujo el carruaje durante largo rato, pero antes de llegar al campamento se desvió hacia una pequeña arboleda que había cerca del margen del río. Dio unos cuantos rodeos al perímetro para cerciorarse de que estaba completamente solo y después se internó en la espesura de los árboles. A continuación detuvo el carro, soltó las riendas y miró hacia atrás.

—Willian, ya puedes salir.

Parte del bulto que había en la parte trasera se movió. Al momento siguiente, un hombre de mediana edad se incorporó con dificultad mientras retiraba de su cuerpo las múltiples mantas que lo cubrían, alejando de su vista la otra masa informe que hasta entonces había sido su compañero de viaje.

—Albert, ¿estás seguro de hacer lo correcto? —preguntó Willian al pasar con cuidado al pescante.

—No he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida. No podía permitir que permanecieras por más tiempo en aquel sitio inmundo.

—¿Y cuánto te ha costado? —replicó Willian de forma suspicaz—Conseguir lo que tú has logrado no ha debido de ser tarea fácil.

—Será mejor que no preguntes. —Tratar aquel tema era algo que a Albert lo incomodaba bastante, así que se mostró muy reservado—. De todos modos, cualquier precio a pagar es ínfimo en comparación con tu libertad.

En la reunión con el rey Jacobo el día anterior, Albert había discutido con el monarca acaloradamente. De todos era sabido el pésimo estado en el que se encontraban las arcas reales, debido en parte a la constante subida de los precios, como también a la prodigalidad e incompetencia financiera de la corte. Durante muchos años el rey no había convocado al parlamento a causa de agrias disputas, así que él mismo manejaba los asuntos financieros del reino, pero como le faltaba la aprobación parlamentaria para crear nuevos impuestos, tuvo que buscar otros medios de financiación para aumentar los ingresos y ahorrar dinero a la Corona. Así, había empezado a vender nuevos títulos y otras dignidades, hasta que creó uno nuevo, el de baronet, al que cualquiera podía acceder por la cantidad de mil ochenta libras. Baronías, vizcondados..., todo tenía su precio. Un condado podía comprarse por veinte mil. Albert compró la vida de su hermano por cien mil libras.

Al principio, el monarca fue reacio a negociar. Tenía al conde de Berwick en muy alta estima, había sido un leal vasallo durante largos años y temía el poder de su ejército. La relación con Escocia, aunque a simple vista parecía estable, en realidad no resultaba tan boyante como muchos creían. La situación política y religiosa que el rey pretendía instaurar en ambos reinos, unificándolos como uno solo, había dado pie a numerosas controversias, creándose numerosos enemigos en ambos bandos. El condado de Berwick y la autoridad de su señor eran piezas clave para mantener aquella estabilidad, y no podía hacer la vista gorda con el asesinato de su hijo menor. Sin embargo, necesitaba ingresos con urgencia, y el trato que le proponía lord Albert Andrew supondría un fuerte respiro para sus arcas durante un tiempo. Por tal motivo negoció con él, aunque siempre bajo sus condiciones; a todos los efectos, el conde de Tempton había muerto en prisión, afectado por una infección generalizada debida a sus múltiples heridas y que había empeorado por un brote de viruela negra. Lord Willian Andrew tendría que desaparecer, y sólo en el caso de que se hallasen pruebas convincentes que lo exoneraran de los cargos que se le imputaban, podría retornar al mundo de los vivos. Si eso no ocurría, jamás recuperaría su condado.

Sólo había cuatro personas, aparte de Albert, que supieran la verdad: el mismo rey, el duque de Buckingham y los dos carceleros. Se había organizado todo para que pareciese que el conde había fallecido en su celda y así poder sacarlo de allí sin necesidad de dar muchas explicaciones. Por orden del rey, el duque de Buckingham mandó retirar la guardia que custodiaba la puerta de la mazmorra, y unas horas más tarde los carceleros informaron de la muerte del reo. Según la versión oficial, lo habían encontrado tumbado en el camastro, totalmente rodeado de ratas que ya estaban dando buena cuenta de su cuerpo. Por eso, los médicos de la corte no pudieron reconocer su rostro. En realidad, en el intervalo que transcurrió desde que los guardias abandonaron su posición hasta que se dio aviso del deceso, dio tiempo a sacar a lord Willian de la mazmorra, esconderlo en otra parte de la torre e introducir en la celda el cuerpo sin vida de un vagabundo que habían encontrado muerto en las calles, víctima de la peste, cuya cara estaba desfigurada. El silencio de los carceleros le costó a Albert otras dos mil libras. Tras haber superado con éxito la primera parte del plan trazado, ahora quedaba la más difícil: separarse de su hermano. Gracias a sus cuidados y atenciones, Willian había podido recuperarse bastante bien de las heridas, aunque aún se encontraba un poco débil. Albert le entregó una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro y lo instó a que se fuera.

—Willian, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Consigue una montura y cabalga sin descanso hasta mis tierras. Encontrarás una pequeña choza, apartada de cualquier aldea y sin signos de civilización, a unas veinte millas al este del castillo Lakewood. Yo voy a ese lugar muchas veces cuando quiero cazar o estar solo. Quédate allí hasta que yo vaya a buscarte.

—Pero ¿y si no encuentras ninguna prueba que demuestre mi inocencia?

—Ten por seguro que la encontraré, hermano. Recuperarás tus tierras y tu honor, te lo juro —afirmó con rotundidad.

—¿Y Pauna? ¿Qué será de ella?

—Cuidaré de ella hasta que tú mismo puedas regresar. Eso sí, no puedo decirle nada de esto. Tendré que hacerle creer, como a todos los demás, que has muerto. Por eso llevo detrás el cuerpo de ese mendigo. Sólo espero que tu esposa no lo mire con mucha atención y descubra el engaño. Es sumamente importante que nadie más excepto tú y yo conozcamos la verdad, porque así será mucho más fácil descubrir al culpable que se esconde detrás de todo.

—Hermano, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo. —Willian se acercó a Albert y ambos se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo.

—Debes irte ya. —Renuente, Albert se separó de él y oteó la lejanía—. Alguien nos podría descubrir. Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui del campamento y mis hombres van a empezar a sospechar que ocurre algo.

—Tienes razón. Hasta la vista, Albert. Y, de nuevo, gracias por salvarme la vida.

—Hasta pronto, hermano.

Continuara...

 ***Prognáticas*... Mandíbulas prognáticas: mandíbulas salientes. El prognatismo es una deformación de la mandíbula por la cual ésta, bien en la parte superior, bien en la inferior, sobresale del plano vertical de la cara.**


	16. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

CANDY ya no sabía qué hacer. Llevaba casi un mes recluida allí, sin que nadie se dignara a visitarla, y estaba a punto de volverse loca. El único contacto humano que tenía era con el tal sir George, que se acercaba a verla todas las mañanas; entraba en la habitación durante menos de cinco minutos, comprobaba con detenimiento y sin mediar palabra que todo estaba en su sitio y volvía a salir por donde había venido. Era casi tan alto y fornido como el otro, aquella babosa inmunda que había dado orden de tenerla encerrada, pero parecía un poco más agradable. De pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo y límpidos ojos pardos, su mirada no expresaba el odio y la crueldad que había visto en el rostro de lord Albert. Después de todo aquel tiempo, casi la miraba con cierta lástima, como si supiera que su señor había exagerado un poco al castigarla de aquella manera. Sin embargo, aunque ella intentó hablar con él, incluso razonar, de boca de George no salió ni un solo comentario.

También veía dos veces al día a su guardián, el que custodiaba la habitación al otro lado de la puerta, pero tampoco él le había dicho nunca nada. Sólo pasaba para dejarle una bandeja con comida en el suelo y después se marchaba sin mirarla siquiera.

Candy se había aprendido cada rincón de aquellos aposentos al dedillo; estaban repletos de robustos muebles, pero no descubrió nada que le pudiera servir como arma. Ni una daga, ni un atizador de chimenea... Nada. Había revisado unas diez veces todos los cajones de la gran cómoda de nogal, pero no encontró más que ropa. El baúl que descansaba a los pies de la cama, junto a la tarima, sólo contenía, aparte de más ropa de hombre, sábanas, pieles y un pequeño saquito de terciopelo repleto de monedas de oro, convenientemente escondido en un rincón. Pero Candy ya tenía planeada su huida; las últimas palabras de Albert se le habían quedado grabadas a fuego, y ella no pensaba estar allí cuando él regresara para cumplir su promesa. Aunque muriese en el intento.

Había observado que una de las ventanas de la habitación daba a una zona que se encontraba fuera de las murallas del castillo, frente a un inmenso bosque. El problema radicaba en que, entre aquellos muros y la libertad, se interponía un gran foso de oscuras aguas que imposibilitaba una fuga fácil. Ignoraba su profundidad, pero prefería arriesgarse a morir ahogada que esperar a que aquel hombre le hiciera Dios sabía qué. Había tomado una decisión y no pensaba echarse atrás. No ahora, que había escuchado a los sirvientes cuchichear tras la puerta mientras comentaban que la llegada de lord Albert estaba próxima. Según parecía, uno de los soldados del destacamento se había adelantado para dar orden de tenerlo todo preparado ya que, junto a la mesnada, traían un carromato con el cadáver de lord Willian. Y aquello sólo implicaba más problemas para ella.

Aquella misma noche ejecutaría su plan. Se había pasado todo el día uniendo con fuertes nudos un sinfín de sábanas, y así pudo fabricar una improvisada escala que esperaba que llegase hasta la altura de las aguas del foso. Aguardó pacientemente a que le sirvieran la cena, no sólo porque lo que tenía pensado hacer era indispensable ejecutarlo por la noche, sino porque, además, no quería huir con el estómago vacío. Temía no poder comer nada durante días, así que cuando hubo dado buena cuenta de los alimentos, comenzó a prepararse. Nadie la molestaría hasta el día siguiente, por lo que dispondría de unas preciosas horas de ventaja con respecto a sus captores.

Sacó las sábanas del interior del baúl, acercó uno de los extremos a la enorme cómoda y, dándole dos vueltas al perímetro del mueble, ató una de las puntas al tirador de la puerta. Ésta se abría hacia el corredor, así que, si alguien quería entrar, primero tendría que ser capaz de desplazar la pesada cómoda. Ella lo había intentado con antelación, pero no pudo moverla ni un ápice. Sólo esperaba que le ocurriese lo mismo a quien estuviera fuera.

Se despojó de la camisa que le había servido de atuendo durante los últimos días y corrió de nuevo a abrir el baúl. De allí sacó unos calzones de piel de alce, una camisa de lino remendada y un jubón de color granate que habían conocido tiempos mejores. Todas las ropas de Albert le quedaban enormes pero, rebuscando por la habitación, había encontrado aquellas prendas viejas que parecían ser de alguien más joven, así que sólo tuvo que sujetarse los calzones con una cuerda, que descubrió olvidada junto a la chimenea. Cogió varios lienzos y se los enrolló alrededor del pecho, para evitar así que cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino pudiera percatarse de que era una mujer. Se puso la desgastada camisa y, pasándose con rapidez el jubón por la cabeza, se agachó para calzarse los borceguíes. Confiaba en que nadie se fijara en lo pequeños que eran sus pies, pues entonces se darían cuenta de que lo que calzaba eran botas de mujer, y eso podría hacer fracasar su plan.

Después se acercó a la chimenea, que llevaba días apagada, metió las manos entre las cenizas y se restregó con ellas el rostro, los brazos y las ropas durante un buen rato.

Un último vistazo al pequeño espejo situado junto al aguamanil reflejó la imagen de una mujer con largos cabellos y tez ennegrecida, vestida con ropas de hombre. Aquello no la convenció en absoluto, así que cortó con los dientes un pequeño trozo de la cuerda que hacía las veces de cinturón y se hizo con ella un improvisado recogido. Se cubrió la cabeza con la caperuza del jubón y, metiéndose por dentro unos rizos rebeldes, volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

Perfecto. Parecía un joven escudero lleno de suciedad por el trabajo. Sólo le faltaba una última cosa; abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda y, rebuscando en su interior, sacó la bolsa con las monedas. Por temor a perderla, se la ató con sumo cuidado a la cintura.

Ya estaba preparada.

Ahora venía la parte difícil. Fue hacia la ventana que daba al bosque y se asomó. Ya había anochecido, pero estuvo vigilando el exterior durante varios minutos hasta cerciorarse de que no había ningún guardia por los alrededores. Después cogió la escala que había hecho con las sábanas y la metió dentro de la chimenea hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente sucia como para no destacar en la oscuridad. Con ella en las manos, se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, soltó el otro extremo y dejó que cayera al vacío. Dio un último tirón a la improvisada cuerda, se aseguró de que estaba bien aferrada al mueble y rezó. Rezó para no romperse la cabeza mientras ejecutaba su alocado plan de fuga.

Se subió al alfeizar ayudada por una butaca, aferró con fuerza uno de los nudos y retiró los pies del apoyo. El peso de su cuerpo al quedarse suspendido en el aire provocó que la cuerda se balanceara, haciendo que sus codos y rodillas se golpeasen contra los duros sillares. Tras unos interminables segundos, al fin pudo apoyar las puntas de los pies en una de las llagas que unían las piezas. Afianzó los talones contra la pared, hizo fuerza hacia atrás y comenzó a descender muy lentamente. En todo momento agarraba con firmeza las sábanas, sólo de vez en cuando aflojaba un poco las manos, lo suficiente para que la tela deslizase con dificultad, cuando sus pies estaban convenientemente apoyados en la piedra.

Tardó varios minutos en tocar las frías aguas del foso, aunque no dejó de agarrar la escala hasta sumergirse a la altura de los hombros. El agua estaba helada, y una desagradable sensación de entumecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Si permanecía mucho tiempo allí dentro acabaría congelándose, así que empezó a mover las piernas para entrar en calor, se soltó de la cuerda y nadó hacia la orilla.

Le costó mucho esfuerzo, casi más que descender desde la ventana, pues a medida que pasaban los segundos todos los músculos de sus extremidades comenzaron a agarrotarse a causa del frío. Estaba a punto de desfallecer cuando se dio cuenta de que hacía pie en el fondo. Entonces, gracias únicamente a la fuerza de voluntad que todavía no la había abandonado, y también a su afán de supervivencia, caminó como pudo hasta las piedras que bordeaban el foso, se agarró a ellas y comenzó a escalarlas, magullándose dolorosamente las palmas de las manos en el trayecto. Cuando llegó al borde superior se desplomó desfallecida en el suelo, el tiempo justo para recuperar el aliento. Después se incorporó con rapidez, oteó a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la había visto y corrió sin mirar atrás hasta internarse en el bosque.

Lo había conseguido.

La comitiva llegó al castillo pasada la medianoche. Encabezando el destacamento, Albert cabalgaba con los hombros caídos y una mirada abatida en el rostro. Temía el momento de encontrarse con Pauna. A esas alturas, ella ya estaría enterada de la noticia de la muerte de su esposo, aunque no podía correr riesgos. Tenía que evitar que viese el cadáver, para mayor seguridad. Cruzaron con lentitud el puente levadizo y detuvieron el paso en el patio de armas al ver que estaba repleto de gente. Una mujer menuda, con su largo pelo rubio suelto y enmarañado, se abrió paso entre un nutrido grupo de sirvientes y, gritando a pleno pulmón, corrió hacia el carromato.

—¡Willian, Willian!

Albert desmontó rápidamente y, en dos zancadas, se situó junto al carro antes de que Pauna llegase hasta él. La tomó por los hombros, sujetándola con firmeza, y le dio la vuelta al tiempo que acariciaba su revuelta cabellera.

—Pauna, será mejor que no lo veas.

—¡Es mi esposo! —clamó compungida—. ¡Tengo que verlo!

—No es conveniente que lo hagas en el estado en que se encuentra. No podrías soportarlo.

—¡No! ¡Quiero comprobar que es él!

—Pauna, no insistas... —Las palabras de Albert salían con inusual dulzura de su boca, aunque por dentro estaba librando una lucha encarnizada consigo mismo para tener el arrojo de seguir con su mentira. Se dijo que aquello era necesario, aunque no sabía si podría aguantar, viéndola en aquel estado de alteración, sin explicarle toda la verdad.

—Albert, Willian no puede haberme abandonado. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin él?

Pauna forcejeó con ímpetu para soltarse, pero Albert no se lo permitió. De repente, sintió que el cuerpo de su cuñada se quedaba laxo, así que de inmediato la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el interior del castillo.

—¡Rápido, preparad sus habitaciones! ¡La señora se ha desmayado! —ordenó a los sirvientes que allí había congregados.

Albert no la soltó hasta que, con mucha delicadeza, dejó reposar su cuerpo sobre la mullida cama. Cogió un paño empapado en agua, se lo pasó por la frente y entonces Pauna despertó.

—Albert, no me dejes...

—Pauna, tienes que descansar.

—¡No! —Pauna agarró con determinación las manos de su cuñado entre las suyas y tiró de él—. Tengo que decirte una cosa.

—Mejor en otro momento. Ahora no te encuentras en condiciones de hablar.

—No, Albert, no. Es muy importante.

—Está bien, cariño. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Pauna miró a todas las personas que se habían reunido alrededor de la cama, preocupadas por el estado de su señora, y con un gesto le indicó a Albert que quería hablar a solas con él. Éste captó su muda súplica y despidió a los sirvientes.

—Dejadnos solos. Ahora.

Cuando el último de los criados salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, Albert volvió la vista hacia ella y le acarició los nudillos de los dedos.

—Querida, ya estamos solos. ¿Qué tienes que explicarme?

Pauna calló durante unos instantes, dudando en confesarle lo que guardaba para sí. Albert se dio cuenta de que ella empezaba a temblar, así que intentó insuflarle ánimos con un ligero apretón de manos.

—Albert, yo...

—¿Qué te ocurre? No tengas miedo a hablar.

—Yo... no sé qué voy a hacer. Estoy embarazada.

Albert la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ahora entendía su nerviosismo y su desmayo.

—Pauna, Willian ya no está entre nosotros, pero Dios te ha compensado con el regalo de un hijo suyo.

—¡No! —La mujer le soltó las manos y se tapó la cara, sollozando desconsoladamente—Albert, no sé si es suyo o no.

—¿Qué? —Él la miró perplejo—. No entiendo lo que estás diciendo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar...?

—¿Recuerdas el ataque que sufrimos la noche que Willian desapareció? Esos hombres...

Albert se puso en pie, dominado por una furia primitiva. Así que era verdad lo que le había explicado Gavin, el jefe de los sirvientes. No bastaba con que hubieran destrozado la vida de su hermano. Habían ultrajado a Pauna, y aquello no hizo sino incrementar aún más sus ansias de matar. Se volvió hacia su cuñada, que lo miraba con una expresión de vergüenza en la cara y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Tú... no querrás que permanezca en este castillo después de...

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo, mujer? —bramó Albert escandalizado—. Tú no tuviste culpa alguna de lo sucedido. ¡Por supuesto que no permitiré que abandones este castillo! Eres mi familia y, como tal, quiero mantenerte junto a mí. En cuanto a ese niño...

—Nunca podré estar segura de su paternidad —comentó Pauna en un vago murmullo.

—Me da igual quién sea el padre. —Albert volvió a tomarla de las manos y la contempló con una mirada cargada de emociones dispares—. Me sobra y me basta con saber que es tuyo. Ahora bien, esos malnacidos...

Pauna rompió a llorar. Para intentar tranquilizarla, Albert comenzó a acunarla en su pecho. Permaneció un buen rato con ella, hasta que se durmió en sus brazos. Mientras tanto, su cerebro no hacía más que trabajar, maquinando la venganza a la que sometería a los culpables de lo que había sucedido. Tenía que averiguar quién estaba detrás de aquel complot, quién o quiénes habían sido los artífices de aquella pantomima. Un objetivo inmediato le vino a la mente: aquella mujer... pagaría por todo el daño que les habían causado. No estaba seguro de que estuviera realmente implicada en el asunto, pero su instinto le decía que no era del todo inocente.

Dejó a su cuñada descansar y, con una meta clara, se dirigió hacia sus aposentos. Por el camino se cruzó con George, que estaba a punto de hacerle un comentario, pero Albert gruñó y le ordenó que esperara hasta más tarde. Cuando el guardián que estaba custodiando la puerta vio acercarse a su señor, se cuadró de hombros.

—La llave.

El soldado se la entregó raudo y veloz. Albert la metió en la cerradura e intentó abrir. No pudo hacerlo.

—¿Pero qué...?

Tiró de nuevo del pomo y la puerta se movió, pero sólo un poco. Con las dos manos y la ira aflorando en su semblante, tiró con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se oía un ruido ensordecedor procedente del interior. Un obstáculo, en concreto un mueble, sujeto con unas sábanas al tirador, impedía la entrada a la habitación. Sacó una daga de su bota y, de un tajo, cortó el trozo de tela. Después empujó la cómoda y pasó por un lateral. Tras unos segundos de inspección, se dio la vuelta y miró incrédulo al guardia.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Sus aposentos estaban vacíos. La muchacha había desaparecido.

—Señor, yo...

—¡Eres un incompetente! —bramó iracundo—. ¿Cómo puede habérsete escapado una simple mujer?

Con un simple vistazo descubrió el método de huida de Candy. Se asomó por la ventana, pero sólo vio cómo colgaban las sábanas y se perdía el extremo en el interior del foso. Muy enojado, a punto de golpear al inepto que tenía delante, encontró en el suelo, hecha un fardo, la camisa que ella había utilizado. La tomó entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia el guardia.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a la mujer?

—Hace cuatro horas, mi señor, cuando le traje la cena, pero...

No quiso escuchar nada más. Salió como una exhalación y bajó al piso inferior. Se encontró con George en el salón y, gritando a voz en cuello, vociferó:

—¡Rápido, que preparen mi caballo! ¡Y que traigan también a los perros!

—Albert, acabas de llegar. ¿Adónde quieres ir? ¿Y qué es eso que llevas entre las manos?

Albert se paró en seco y miró a su subordinado. Una siniestra sonrisa comenzó a dibujársele en el rostro. A continuación sólo dijo:

—Salimos de caza.

Candy no dejó de correr hasta que se quedó sin resuello. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas por el esfuerzo, pero se obligó a sí misma a continuar. No podía detenerse. Ahora no, cuando ya había conseguido realizar la parte más difícil. En cualquier momento alguien vería las sábanas y daría la voz de alarma, así que debía alejarse lo máximo posible o estaría perdida.

Atravesó el denso bosque sin preocuparse de los extraños ruidos que oía a su paso, pensando que cualquier alimaña que rondase aquellos parajes sería preferible a la sabandija que gobernaba el castillo. El bosque estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver por dónde pisaba, pero no le importó. Aunque tropezara mil veces, aunque sintiera corretear a su alrededor a multitud de desconocidos seres, incluso aunque de vez en cuando algo animado rozara sus piernas o sus brazos, no se detendría.

Al cabo de un rato, que se le hizo eterno, apreció un claro que se abría en la lejanía, así que con dudosa determinación se dirigió a aquel lugar. Unas cuantas luces iluminaban la zona, y sonrió para sí. Una aldea. De algún modo encontraría a alguien en el pueblo que la ayudase a cambio de unas monedas. Con fuerzas renovadas, avanzó hacia el edificio más grande: una construcción rectangular con varias ventanas y anexo en la parte posterior. Parecía una posada. Allí le darían cobijo.

Llamó repetidas veces a la puerta hasta que una oronda mujer se dignó a abrir. La miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué quieres, muchacho? —preguntó con voz estridente.

«Bien», pensó Candy. Esa mujer se había tragado que era un hombre. Carraspeó un poco y, sin levantar la cabeza, dijo con la voz más grave y profunda que pudo articular:

—Necesito alojamiento.

—Y también necesitas un buen baño y ropa seca, mozalbete—comentó divertida la mujer. Observó a Candy con suspicacia y agregó muy seria—: ¿Tienes con qué pagarlo?

Ella asintió con un gesto y se llevó la mano a la faltriquera. Cuantas menos palabras dijese, menor sería la posibilidad de que descubrieran su engaño. Sacó una moneda de oro y se la mostró. Los ojos de la mesonera brillaron codiciosos.

—Tenemos todas las habitaciones ocupadas, pero por este dinero te puedo ofrecer el granero, mantas y una copiosa cena. E incluso unos baldes de agua caliente. ¿Qué me dices?

Candy tuvo la seguridad de que pretendía engañarla pero, al fin y al cabo, no tenía otro sitio donde esconderse, así que aceptó su propuesta. Le entregó la moneda, que la mujer se llevó rápidamente a la boca para morderla y comprobar que era auténtica. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzó su cara rolliza y grasienta. Le indicó la dirección del granero y le pidió que esperara unos minutos hasta que le llevasen la comida y el agua.

Candy le dio las gracias y se dirigió al cobertizo. Al menos no pasaría la noche a la intemperie.

Al entrar en el recinto, su ánimo decayó. Las paredes de madera estaban en un estado lamentable; en algunos puntos faltaban trozos tan grandes como su brazo, que dejaban pasar con facilidad el viento frío de la noche. Las vigas del tejado, carcomidas, se mantenían en un equilibrio inestable, y Candy tuvo miedo de que el techo se derrumbara mientras descansaba. De hecho, se desprendieron varios fragmentos de cañizo cuando cerró las enormes puertas del granero, cayéndole encima de los hombros.

El cobertizo estaba lleno de balas de heno que podrían darle un poco de calor, algo que necesitaba con desesperación, pues estaba congelada. Se fue quitando la ropa empapada y la dejó encima del heno, cerca de una de las aberturas por donde pasaba el aire al interior, mientras rezaba para que se secara. Después cogió un gran saco de grano vacío que había tirado en el suelo, se acomodó en un rincón y se tapó con él, esperando que la mujer llegara pronto.

Al instante se quedó dormida de cansancio.

El ruido de una jauría de perros la despertó. No sabía por qué, pero aquello le daba muy mala espina. Se incorporó rápidamente del improvisado camastro y, acercándose con sigilo a la puerta del granero, espió el exterior. Lo que vio la dejó de una pieza: en la puerta de la posada, rodeado de mastines, se encontraba aquel maldito hombre, lord Albert. Estaba esperando que le abrieran. Candy no lo pensó dos veces y se apresuró a vestirse. No había dado tiempo a que las prendas se secaran, pero en aquel momento le dio igual. No podía salir de allí medio desnuda.

Volvió a asomarse con cuidado y se percató de que Albert estaba hablando con la posadera. Ésta hizo una torpe reverencia y, tras unos segundos de conversación, señaló con el brazo hacia el granero. ¡Aquella bruja la había delatado! Tenía que marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Abrió la puerta de par en par y echó a correr en dirección al bosque como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo.

El cobertizo estaba ubicado a unos doscientos metros de la posada, a medio camino de la arboleda, así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas esperando que no la hubiesen visto. Si conseguía llegar hasta allí, la espesura le serviría de escondrijo y sería mucho más difícil localizarla.

Pero no fue así.

Unos segundos después de haber salido del edificio, los aullidos de los perros retumbaron en la quietud de la noche, y supo fehacientemente que iban tras ella. Logró internarse en el bosque, aunque no aminoró la marcha. Corría sin ver por dónde pisaba, intentando alejarse lo más posible, protegiéndose el rostro con los brazos para que las ramas más bajas de los árboles no la lastimaran. A punto estuvo de caer al tropezar con un tallo descomunal, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. No pensaba parar, a pesar de que sentía que su pecho iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los ladridos se fueron haciendo más audibles, y un regusto amargo a bilis le subió por la garganta. «Van a darme alcance», pensó aterrada. Por ese motivo, se desvió hacia unos matorrales muy espesos con la esperanza de que los animales no pudieran atravesarlos.

Ésa fue su perdición.

Traspasó un tupido arbusto sin ni siquiera percatarse de los pinchazos que le produjeron las espinosas ramas al contacto con su piel. Cuando ya creía que les había dado esquinazo, uno de sus pies se enganchó con una raíz que sobresalía del terreno. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo y no pudo evitar golpearse duramente la rodilla derecha.

Se retorció de dolor e, instintivamente, se llevó las manos a la zona lastimada. Las lágrimas caían descontroladas por sus mejillas. Cuando el dolor comenzó a remitir, alzó la vista y se encontró, a escasos metros de ella, con las miradas asesinas de cuatro mastines. Tenían las fauces abiertas, mostrando unos intimidatorios y afilados colmillos por entre los cuales caían gran cantidad de espumarajos. Aun así, lo que de verdad la asustó fueron sus diminutos ojos inyectados en sangre. Candy intentó moverse, pero el dolor lacerante que sentía en la rodilla y los gruñidos sordos de los perros le hicieron reconsiderar la posibilidad de levantarse. Estaba atrapada. Un movimiento en falso y aquellas bestias la destrozarían en escasos segundos.

Se quedó mortalmente quieta, sin desviar la mirada de los canes. Éstos permanecían inmóviles, expectantes, observando con detenimiento su botín. Pero no avanzaron hacia su presa.

Aquello fue un duelo de voluntades. Hasta que alguna de las partes no hiciera el más mínimo movimiento, la otra permanecería quieta, observándose mutuamente para detectar el menor indicio de cambio. A Candy casi se le olvidó respirar, no así a los perros, que bufaban de modo ostensible.

No podía seguir así; tarde o temprano los animales decidirían que ya era suficiente y se lanzarían con ferocidad hacia ella. Tenía que hacer algo, aunque fuese una locura.

Sus dedos agarraban con fervor unos hierbajos que crecían salvajes en el suelo, pero los soltó y empezó a tantear a su alrededor. Impulsándose con las palmas, levantó su cuerpo con mucho cuidado y se echó hacia atrás, lo más despacio que pudo para que los mastines no se alteraran. Éstos gruñeron al percatarse de su retroceso, pero no se movieron del sitio. Bien. Candy retrocedió un poco más, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol. «Mierda», pensó contrariada. Tendría que desplazarse lateralmente para rodearlo. Así lo hizo, avanzando con mucha precaución, y cuando calculó que ya habría rebasado el obstáculo, volvió a recular. Otro tronco. «Mierda, mierda, mierda», repitió. Vale, sí, aquello era un bosque, pero ¿es que los árboles crecían como setas? Intentó sortearlo de nuevo yendo hacia un lado. Antes de retroceder otra vez, quiso asegurarse de que no había ningún otro árbol que se lo impidiera. Pasó las manos por detrás de su espalda y comprobó que el camino estaba libre. Ahora sí. Apoyó las palmas en la tierra, se impulsó hacia atrás y chocó con otro tronco. «¿Qué narices...?»

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Desde cuándo la corteza de los árboles estaba caliente? ¡Si era de noche y hacía un frío que podría congelar hasta el infierno! Aunque tenía el jubón empapado, la tela era muy fina, así que pudo sentir cómo se traspasaba un ligero calor hasta su piel. Aquello no era normal. Llevó sus manos hacia atrás y tocó algo duro. Mejor dicho, tocó dos cosas duras. El tacto era muy extraño. Eso no eran troncos. Eran...

Palpó un poco más y ahogó una exclamación. ¡Eran unas piernas! Giró la cabeza, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de aquel bastardo.

—¿Te gusta lo que tocas? —preguntó Albert con sorna.

Ahora sí que estaba perdida del todo. Con los perros delante de ella y el hombre justo detrás, no tenía escapatoria. No sabía qué podía ser peor, si morir devorada por las bestias o exhalar su último aliento a manos de aquella otra fiera que tenía pegada a su espalda. ¿Y por qué no? Si tenía que morir, prefería hacerlo con dignidad, no dejándose capturar por aquel energúmeno. Al menos los animales actuaban por instintos primarios, mientras que los hombres podían ser muy retorcidos a la hora de planear una tortura. Y no quería descubrir qué era lo que estaría pasándosele en aquel momento por la cabeza, después de todos los contratiempos que le había causado.

Estaba decidido. Tenía el arma para su propio suicidio delante de ella.

Se incorporó del suelo con energía y echó a correr hacia un lado, intentando evitar la barrera que formaban los perros. En dos segundos sintió cómo se echaban sobre ella, la inmovilizaban con las patas y acercaban las fauces hacia su yugular. Cerró los ojos y rezó para que su muerte fuera rápida.

Un enérgico silbido a sus espaldas los paralizó. Los canes no se movieron de donde estaban, pero tampoco la atacaron.

—¡Fuera! —ordenó Albert.

Con profundos gruñidos, los mastines soltaron su trofeo y se alejaron unos metros. Albert se agachó, agarró a Candy del jubón y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loca, mujer? —gritó a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. ¿Tantas son tus ansias de morir?

Ella no dijo nada, sólo le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Muy bien. Querías ser presa de mis perros y lo has conseguido. Serás tratada como tal.

Acto seguido cogió una cuerda que llevaba al hombro, depositó a Candy con rudeza en el suelo y la ató de pies y manos como si se tratara de un vulgar jabalí. Ella forcejeó, pero no le sirvió de nada. Las manos de Albert eran tenazas sobre su cuerpo, así que la redujo con suma facilidad. Después la cargó como si fuese un fardo y echó a andar entre los árboles con grandes zancadas, seguido de los mastines, hasta que salió del bosque.

—¡Suélteme, bruto! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a tratarme así! ¡Escoria inmunda, bastardo, sucia alimaña...!

Albert hizo oídos sordos a los innumerables epítetos ofensivos que salieron de boca de la mujer. Que se desahogase ahora, porque cuando la tuviera de nuevo en el castillo... se retractaría inmediatamente de todo lo dicho con anterioridad.

Candy no podía moverse, pero hizo algo que acabó con la paciencia de Albert: le mordió con saña en el brazo. Le hincó los dientes en el duro bíceps y apretó con desesperación hasta hacerlo sangrar. Él soltó un aullido feroz y la lanzó sin ninguna contemplación contra el suelo, mientras se llevaba la mano a la herida.

—Pequeña perra... ¿Acaso no me he dado cuenta y mis sabuesos te han mordido, transmitiéndote la rabia? —Sin más dilación cogió otro trozo de cuerda, se lo metió en la boca y le dio tres vueltas a la cabeza hasta anudárselo en la nuca—. Ahora muerde otra vez, a ver si esto te gusta más, cachorro rabioso...

Candy lloraba de impotencia. Había tocado la ansiada libertad con la punta de sus dedos y se le había escapado de las manos como el agua que brota libre de un manantial. ¿Por qué le tenía que estar sucediendo eso a ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecérselo?

Cuando Albert llegó a la posada se dirigió directamente hacia su caballo, que permanecía atado en un poste junto a la entrada. La mesonera estaba asomada en un resquicio de la puerta entreabierta, observándolo todo sin decir nada. Albert colocó su carga atravesada en el lomo del semental y, sin mirar atrás, arrancó la faltriquera de la cintura de Candy para lanzarla a los pies de la sorprendida mujer.

—El pago por tus leales servicios, Lorraine —fue lo único que dijo.

—¡Gracias, mi señor! —exclamó la posadera con énfasis. Recogió la bolsa a una velocidad vertiginosa y cerró la puerta, satisfecha por la buena fortuna que había tenido esa noche.

Albert montó de un salto, desató al animal y emprendió la marcha de vuelta al castillo. Nada más salir del término de la aldea, se reclinó sobre su prisionera y le murmuró al oído:

—Tu atrevimiento no sólo me ha costado la pérdida de mi valioso tiempo, sino además una buena cantidad de oro. Ten por seguro que me lo pagarás con creces.

Continuara...

Aqui comienza el suplicio de Candy...no es una novela rosa...tiene escenas fuertes .


	17. Chapter 15

_**CAPÍTULO 15**_

ALBERT cabalgó en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. Aquella mujer menuda estaba provocándole muchos quebraderos de cabeza, pero en verdad no sabía con quién estaba jugando. Su paciencia tenía un límite y ella lo había sobrepasado hacía tiempo.

Al menos ahora podía estar un poco más tranquilo, con ella atada y amordazada. Si ésa era la única forma en la que podía tenerla completamente controlada, que así fuese. Pero no, hasta en aquellas condiciones podía resultar una continua molestia. Candy no hacía más que agitarse en la montura, encabritando a su caballo, y él ya no sabía qué hacer para mantenerla quieta. Posó una de sus enormes manos sobre ella y apretó con fuerza.

—Estate quieta de una vez, mujer, o tendré que golpearte hasta dejarte sin conocimiento.

Candy, lejos de contenerse, se movió con más vehemencia. El muy capullo estaba tocándole el culo con todo el descaro del mundo.

—¡Mmm...! —se quejó con energía.

Albert no se dio cuenta al instante, pero para cuando pudo reaccionar ya estaba perdido. Fijó la vista en el lugar donde tenía apoyada la mano y su miembro cobró vida. La curvatura de aquellas nalgas que se intuían bajo las ceñidas calzas era lo más delicioso que había visto en mucho tiempo. Aflojó un poco la presión de sus dedos y tanteó la carne, prieta y lozana. ¿Cómo sería el contacto directo con aquella piel que se ocultaba debajo de la tela? Entonces recordó aquel día, cuando la vio asomada a la ventana, vestida sólo con su camisa. Aquellas largas piernas, el contorno de los senos al trasluz... Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión al rememorar semejante imagen. La muchacha era muy hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero aquello sólo podía ocasionarle más problemas. Aunque la tentación era demasiado poderosa como para pasarla por alto.

Debía olvidarse inmediatamente de todo pensamiento relacionado con el cuerpo de aquella mujer, porque esas imágenes lujuriosas no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Se encontraba muy incómodo en su montura, y los bruscos movimientos de su prisionera no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Tenía que hacer algo para olvidar aquella tortura y conseguir también que no siguiera provocándole más con su continuo ajetreo.

Sólo le quedaba una opción, y ella se lo tenía más que merecido. Levantó la mano abierta y después, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, la dejó caer con fuerza sobre el trasero de Candy.

—¡Mmm...!

Albert volvió a repetir la misma acción tres veces más.

—Tú sigue moviéndote así y no podrás sentarte en una sema—masculló entre dientes.

—¡Mmm...!

No tuvo piedad con ella. Además, aquello le sirvió para enfriar el ardiente calor que estaba sintiendo en su entrepierna. Sin embargo, Candy no dejó de revolverse hasta después de la sexta sacudida.

—Bien, ya era hora de que atendieras a razones. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

Candy no volvió a moverse hasta que llegaron a Andrewhouse. Acababa de salir el sol por el horizonte, pero ya había unas cuantas personas trajinando en el patio de armas. Después de llegar al castillo a medianoche, cansado del viaje a Londres, Albert había tenido que volver a salir para ir en busca de aquella dichosa mujer y traerla de vuelta. Le había llevado el resto de la noche encontrarla y capturarla, pero le haría pagar bien caro todas las dificultades que le había ocasionado.

Detuvo al semental en medio del patio, se apeó de un salto y, cogiendo a Candy en volandas, la depositó en el suelo. Ella trastabilló al tener los pies atados, aunque no cayó de bruces porque Albert la mantuvo sujeta por un hombro. Levantó la cara y echó un vistazo a la gente que se había arremolinado a su alrededor, suplicándoles con la mirada que hicieran algo para ayudarla, pero todo fue en vano.

De pronto, se oyó un ruido seco a espaldas de los dos, seguido de un sordo y contenido lamento. Candy volvió la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido y se quedó petrificada. Allí fuera, delante de todo el mundo, estaban azotando a alguien con el torso desnudo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al identificar al hombre que estaba siendo duramente castigado: era el guardián que custodiaba la habitación donde ella había estado recluida.

Volvió la vista hacia el rostro de Albert con un gesto de interrogación en su semblante.

—¿Extrañada? —preguntó él al tiempo que levantaba una ceja—Pues entérate bien: la culpable de que ese hombre esté siendo azotado eres tú y nadie más que tú. Su deber consistía en vigilar que no tramaras nada, mucho menos una escapada, pero no desempeñó satisfactoriamente su cometido. Es lo mínimo que se merece por su incompetencia.

—¡Mmm...! —Candy gesticuló con la cabeza, indicando alternativamente a Albert y al soldado.

—¿Quieres decir algo?

—¡Mmm...! —repitió ella.

—No te entiendo. ¿Deseas hablar?

Ella asintió de forma efusiva.

—Bien, pues veamos qué es lo que quieres decir. Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que opinas.

Albert sacó su daga y cortó las mordazas de la boca de Candy. Ella no se tomó su tiempo para replicar.

—¡Bárbaro insensible! ¿Cómo puede castigarlo de ese modo? Él no ha tenido la culpa de que yo me escapara, cerdo miserable.

—¿Ah, no? —Albert obvió los insultos con los que ella lo había obsequiado y se centró en el resto de sus palabras—. Entonces, ¿de quién es la culpa?

—¡Suya! —escupió—. Si no me hubiese tratado de un modo tan ruin, quizá hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo razonable. —El restallar del látigo estaba alterando sus nervios hasta cotas insospechadas—. ¡Ordene que paren ya! —gritó descompuesta.

—¿Acaso quieres ponerte tú en su lugar?

—¡Si es necesario, sí, pero no le hagáis más daño!

—No, no, no —negó con la cabeza—. Es muy loable por tu parte ese ofrecimiento tan altruista, pero él mismo ha pedido ser sancionado por su irresponsabilidad. Además, le harías un flaco favor poniéndote en su lugar. Todos se burlarían de él, y con eso sólo conseguirías sumar la vergüenza al profundo arrepentimiento que ya acarrea sobre sus espaldas. Pero no te preocupes, que no te salvarás de tu propio castigo. Y te aseguro que estará a la altura de las circunstancias. Ahora, vamos dentro.

Albert volvió a cargarla sobre los hombros y, con paso resuelto, se introdujo en el castillo. Subió la escalera y fue directo a sus aposentos, portando su peso como si se tratara de una pluma. Aunque no había vuelto a ponerle la mordaza, Candy no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Estaba aterrorizada pensando cuál sería el castigo que él le impondría. A tenor de lo que había visto en el patio, dudaba que fuese muy permisivo, pero ¿qué más podría hacerle?

Albert entró y cerró la puerta de un puntapié. Avanzó hacia la cama, soltó sobre ésta el paquete animado que llevaba a hombros y sacó la daga. Luego se echó encima de Candy.

—¡Nooooooo! —gritó ella.

Como pudo, Candy se encogió sobre sí misma a fin de defenderse, creyendo que él se disponía a matarla. Sin embargo, no la tocó con el arma. Sólo se limitó a cortar las ataduras que le inmovilizaban las manos y los pies. Después dio un paso atrás y puso los brazos en jarras. Ella lo miró con escepticismo y desconfianza.

—Ahora vas a quitarte esa ropa —le ordenó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que has oído. Esa ropa no es tuya. Devuélvemela.

—Pero...

—¿Acaso estás sorda? Esta noche me has arrebatado varias cosas, entre ellas esas prendas. Tengo la intención de recuperar todo lo que es mío y, para empezar, quiero que me devuelvas lo que tienes puesto. Ya.

—¿Qué voy a ponerme? —alegó Candy—. No tengo nada.

—Haber pensado en eso antes de apropiarte de algo que no te pertenece.

—¿Y la camisa que me prestó?

—Olvídate de ella. Has perdido el derecho a usarla. Vamos, no me hagas perder más tiempo. Quítate eso.

—¡No! —se encaró Candy con él—. No pienso quedarme desnuda delante de usted. Tendrá que quitarme estas ropas a la fuerza.

—¿Ah, sí? —Albert enarcó una ceja en señal de sorpresa—. Muy bien, si es lo que quieres...

—¡No, espere! —Candy lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla—. Está bien, me las quitaré, pero antes salga de la habitación.

—No.

—Pero...

—He dicho que no.

—No puede hacerme esto... —La determinación en la voz de Albert hizo que ella buscara una solución alternativa—. Al menos, dese la vuelta mientras lo hago.

—No —respondió él tajante.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan desconsiderado? ¡Degenerado hijo de puta! —le espetó a la cara.

—Ya es suficiente. —La paciencia de Albert llegó a su fin. Se lanzó sobre ella como un ave de rapiña y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le arrancó el jubón de un solo tirón. Hizo lo propio con los calzones, aunque Candy se resistió con excepcional ímpetu, propinándole multitud de patadas y puñetazos, que parecían no causar ningún efecto sobre él. Tenía ya afianzada entre sus dedos la tela de la camisa cuando ella dejó de forcejear, se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a llorar sobre las sábanas.

—Por favor, no lo haga. Por favor, se lo ruego...

Albert se quedó quieto, con un trozo de la camisa en su puño cerrado. No fue capaz de arrancarle aquella última prenda, no cuando por fin había oído brotar de sus labios una súplica sincera en vez de una imprecación soez y vulgar hacia su persona.

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? —Lo había oído perfectamente, pero la obligó a repetirlo. Quería disfrutar del momento y no lo ocultó, a juzgar por la sonrisa maliciosa que afloró en su cara. Hizo el amago de tirar, como retándola.

—Por favor...

—Así me gusta. Veo que, después de todo, no careces de modales.—Tardó unos segundos más de lo necesario pero, al fin, la soltó y se puso en pie, mirándola con intensidad. Una idea estaba gestándose en su mente y se contuvo para no soltar una sonora carcajada por la genial ocurrencia — Supongo que no sería muy correcto pasearte por toda la habitación sin nada encima, teniendo en cuenta que los días comienzan a ser fríos. No me gustaría cargar con una prisionera insolente que, además, estuviera enferma. No quiero ni imaginar cómo te comportarías en ese caso; si ya eres insufrible ahora...

Candy no supo qué contestar. Por un lado, le hubiera encantado mandarlo a la mierda por enésima vez, pero no era tan tonta; sabía que provocarlo consciente y reiteradamente sólo iría en detrimento suyo. Decidió hacer oídos sordos a su impertinencia y no darle el gusto de encontrar otra excusa para seguir martirizándola.

—Como ya te dije antes —continuó Albert, profundamente sorprendido de que ella no lo hubiese interrumpido— tengo la intención de recuperar todo lo que me has arrebatado. No debes olvidar que esta noche me has costado una gran cantidad de monedas de oro, y de ese pago sí que no pienso exonerarte.

—Ya recuperó el dinero —replicó ella—. Fue suya la decisión de entregarle la bolsa a la mesonera.

—Eso es cierto —le concedió Albert—, pero ten presente que si no hubieses escapado, el oro nunca hubiera ido a parar a manos de aquella mujer. Además, lo que tú cometiste fue un robo. Por tanto, eres la culpable de que ahora yo sea un poco menos rico que antes —añadió con cierto tono de burla.

—¡Yo no lo robé! —exclamó ella ofendida—. Sólo lo tomé prestado. De cualquier modo, se lo devolveré. En este momento no dispongo de dinero, pero si me permite ponerme en contacto con el conde de Berwick...

—No, no, no. —Albert la señaló con un dedo acusador—. No me creerás tan iluso como para caer en una trampa tan infantil, ¿verdad? Si yo hablara con lord Richard de tu deuda, en dos horas tendría a todo un ejército a las puertas de este castillo. No, mujer, las cosas no funcionan así. Vas a devolverme el valor de esas monedas de otro modo.

Ella no quiso preguntarle cuál sería el método de pago. Estaba segura de que se lo iba a decir a continuación, como también estaba convencida de que no le iba a gustar ni un pelo lo que oiría. Sin embargo, él no se lo dijo. Se limitó a sentarse en una butaca y estirar las piernas de modo indolente.

—Ven aquí, Candy.

—¿Qué... qué pretende? —Candy lo miró con aprensión.

—¿Es que no me has oído? He dicho que vengas.

Ella se acercó con reservas. Cuando estaba a dos pies de distancia del asiento, se detuvo.

—Más cerca.

La joven caminó un paso hacia él. Sólo uno.

—Más cerca.

—Pero... —Si daba otro paso más, se metería entre sus piernas.

—Aquí. —Efectivamente, él le indicó con la mano ese lugar.

Candy no obedeció. El temor a aquello que estaba rondándole por la cabeza le hizo sacar fuerzas para contradecir su petición. Al mirarla a los ojos, aquellos preciosos y brillantes ojos verdes que estaban comenzando a cautivarlo, Albert supo que su negativa sería rotunda, así que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La cogió de un brazo, tiró de ella hasta colocarla entre sus piernas y le dio la vuelta, poniéndola de espaldas a él.

—¿Así es como piensa recuperar su dinero? ¿Va a abusar de mí?—preguntó ella con voz trémula. Estaba muerta de miedo.

—¿Violarte? —Albert se echó a reír. Aún sujetaba el brazo de Candy con la mano, por lo que pudo sentir el intenso temblor que la atenazaba—. Muchacha, yo no me valgo de esas sucias tretas para retozar con una mujer. Si quiero yacer con alguna, tengo otros métodos más infalibles. —Bajó el tono hasta hablar casi en un susurro, espeso y sensual—. Te puedo asegurar que, si me lo propongo, no sería yo el que diera el primer paso. Si me lo propongo, tarde o temprano serías tú la que me implorases que te tocara, que recorriera con mis manos y mi boca todo tu cuerpo, que te hiciese mía. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Las piernas de Candy se tornaron flojas al escuchar aquellas palabras. Aquel hombre estaba incitándola con su voz de un modo muy erótico, casi pecaminoso. Ya no la tenía sujeta del brazo con fuerza, sino que había bajado la mano y acariciaba el contorno de su muñeca de forma instintiva, un contacto tan leve como el paso de una pluma. Él había cerrado un poco las piernas y podía sentir el suave tacto del cuero de los pantalones sobre la piel desnuda de sus muslos, estimulándola de un modo que no le gustaba nada. Definitivamente, la estaba provocando, y lo peor de todo es que ella era incapaz de permanecer impasible. Si con unas simples palabras había podido abrir una grieta en sus defensas, ¿qué no haría si en verdad se lo propusiera? No deseaba descubrirlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere? —Candy no se dio la vuelta para preguntárselo. Tenía la vista fija en sus propios pies.

—Quítame las botas.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, barriendo de un plumazo todas las sensaciones y pensamientos absurdos que la estaban aguijoneando por dentro.

—¿Las botas? —preguntó incrédula.

—A partir de ahora, vas a servirme personalmente para retribuir con tu trabajo lo que me debes. Digamos que serás algo así como mi lacayo.

—¡Esto es intolerable! —Candy se giró hacia Albert, hasta que su rostro iracundo quedó frente al divertido de él—. Está pasándoselo genial mientras me tortura, ¿verdad?

—¿Tortura? Quizá debería mostrarte en qué consiste la tortura, pero dudo mucho que esta piel tan delicada pudiera soportarlo: no está hecha para ser lastimada. —Candy pasó una de sus manos sobre las piernas desnudas de Candy, aprovechando para hacer lo que ansiaba desde que la vio junto a la ventana, captando al fin la suave tersura de su piel. Era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Mucho mejor—. ¿Tan deshonroso te parece ayudar a un hombre?

—¿Ayudar? ¡Eso no es ayudar! ¡Eso se llama esclavitud!—protestó ella—. ¡Y no me toque! —Le retiró la mano con un empellón.

—Depende del ángulo con que lo mires. Si te lo tomas de ese modo, considérate una esclava a mi servicio, a la cual, ya que lo mencionas, tocaré cuando me plazca. —Su mirada se oscureció—Y ahora quítame de una vez las botas, mujer. Estoy extenuado después de la noche que me has hecho pasar y quiero descansar un rato. No me hagas perder más el tiempo. —Se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes y después agregó de forma adusta— Luego volveremos al tema de mi hermano. No creas que se me ha olvidado.

Candy bufó por lo bajo de un modo nada femenino. ¿Quería un simple criado? Pues muy bien, lo tendría, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ser el más leal y servil de los pajes. Sobre eso no había especificado nada. En cuanto a lo de tocarla..., por la cuenta que le traía, ya se encargaría ella de no propiciar ningún tipo de contacto directo con él. Contra eso Candy no tenía ningún antídoto, así que lo mejor sería mantener las distancias. Con esa idea se alejó dos pasos y, tras ponerse en cuclillas, le levantó con brusquedad uno de los pies. Intentó sacarle el calzado, sin éxito. Ofuscada, probó otra vez, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer de culo contra el suelo y que Albert soltara una socarrona risotada.

—¿Así piensas descalzarme? Podemos pasarnos toda la mañana intentándolo y no lo lograrías. Venga, ponte de espaldas a mí, mete mi pie entre tus piernas y tira de la bota.

—Arrogante gañán... —masculló ella entre dientes.

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

—Nada. —Ella se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a hacerlo como aquel fanfarrón le había dicho.

Cuando Candy se inclinó, él pudo contemplar una panorámica muy interesante de su encantador trasero. Pequeño y respingón, fue incapaz de desviar la vista hacia otro lado. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y se acercaron a escasos centímetros de aquella zona tan sugerente. En su imaginación, jugó con la idea de tentar la piel lechosa que se adivinaba por debajo del faldón de la camisa, acariciarle las nalgas lentamente con las yemas de los dedos y amoldar a su antojo aquellas suaves curvas. En la realidad, no llegó a tocarla. «Cada cosa a su tiempo», pensó, sorprendido de su propia audacia. Simplemente se limitó a observar extasiado aquel regalo que se le brindaba frente a sus ojos.

De un solo tirón, Candy le quitó la bota, para después arrojarla con rapidez hacia un lado, como si le repugnara la idea de mantenerla durante mucho tiempo entre sus manos. Hizo lo propio con la otra pierna y, cuando terminó, se alejó todo lo que pudo de Albert.

—Ya está. ¿Desea algo más el señor? —preguntó con ácido sarcasmo.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que, de forma repentina, Albert saliera de su trance. Se incorporó de la butaca y, con un movimiento preciso, se desprendió de la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto. Luego lanzó la prenda a los pies de Candy.

—Cuando me despierte, haré que te traigan un balde de agua y me la lavarás. O no... —Albert se lo pensó con más detenimiento—. Mejor que sean varios cubos. También limpiarás todo lo que tú misma ensuciaste —añadió señalando con un brazo el montón de sábanas apiladas junto a la ventana—. Mientras tanto, te dedicarás a deshacer los nudos. Eso te llevará un buen rato.

Dicho esto caminó hasta Candy, la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la cadena que colgaba de la pared. Le colocó el grillete en la mano izquierda, dejándole libre la derecha, y llevó hasta ella el fardo de ropa de cama.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer un solo ruido mientras estoy dormido, ¿entendido? Voy a confiar en ti y no te amordazaré, pero como interrumpas mi descanso... —Cogió el extremo de las sábanas y lo puso sobre su boca, mostrándole lo que haría si no cumplía sus deseos.

Candy no le contestó porque se había quedado obnubilada al descubrir la herida abierta que él tenía en el brazo. Horrorizada al saber que ella había sido la causante, llevó de forma automática su mano libre hasta la profunda dentellada, pasó un dedo por el contorno y levantó la vista con una sincera mirada de arrepentimiento.

—Yo... lamento mucho haberle hecho esto —murmuró con voz sentida—. ¿Le duele?

El contacto de aquellos dedos sobre su piel provocó en Albert una intensa descarga que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se quedó mudo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Estaba tocándolo por voluntad propia, y no precisamente para provocarle dolor.

Tras unos segundos de sorprendente incertidumbre, al fin pudo articular palabra. Una única palabra.

—No.

—La herida parece profunda y podría infectarse. Debería curársela.

—¿Esto? —Albert no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Se estaba interesando por su salud? Aquello sí que era una novedad—. No es más que un rasguño sin importancia. A lo largo de mi vida me han infligido multitud de heridas muchísimo más graves que ésta. De cualquier modo —su rictus se tornó malicioso—, gracias por recordármelo. Esto me enseñará a ser más precavido contigo a partir de ahora. Agradezco que no sea necesario coserlo, porque tú serías la encargada de enmendarlo y tiemblo al pensar lo que serías capaz de hacer con una aguja cerca de mí.

El estómago de Candy dio un vuelco. ¿Coserle la herida? Sólo de pensarlo se le revolvían las entrañas.

—Bueno, muchacha, se acabaron las tonterías. —Ella se sobresaltó ante la brusquedad de su voz y quedó apabullada por el semblante mortalmente serio con que la miraba—. Anoche traje a mi hermano a casa. Muerto. Eso es algo que no te beneficia en absoluto. Por tu bien, será mejor que empieces a decirme todo lo que sabes.

—Le repito que no sé nada de lo sucedido. En un momento estaba en el bosque con mi esposo, justo antes de que nos atacaran, y al siguiente desperté aquí. ¿Tanto le cuesta creerme?

—¿Y cómo llegó su anillo a tus manos? Es una joya muy preciada, por lo que dudo mucho que los agresores te la entregaran. ¿Cómo cayó en tu poder?

—No lo sé. Jamás lo había visto antes. En serio, estoy diciéndole la verdad... —Candy no sabía cómo convencerlo de su inocencia. Ese hombre, aparte de odioso e impertinente, era sumamente testarudo.

—Lo que tú digas. Tarde o temprano lo averiguaré, así que si tienes algo que ver, será mejor que lo confieses cuanto antes.

Él no siguió con el tema, dando por concluida la conversación. Fue hacia la gran cama, se tumbó con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Ella creyó que se había quedado dormido al instante, ya que estuvo mucho tiempo observándolo desde el suelo sin verlo mover ni un músculo. Estaba ya discerniendo cómo se las apañaría para deshacer los nudos con una sola mano, cuando la profunda voz de Albert la sobresaltó.

—Más te vale que ejecutes tu trabajo en el más completo silencio y lo termines antes de que despierte, porque de eso dependerá que te ganes el derecho a seguir llevando esa camisa.

La noticia de la muerte en prisión del conde de Tempton se extendió como la pólvora. Un día después del retorno de Albert con el cadáver de su hermano, los rumores ya habían llegado hasta Berwick.

Los sentimientos de lord Richard eran contradictorios; por un lado, se alegraba de que aquel bastardo hubiese muerto, aunque en su fuero interno habría deseado que su fin hubiera sido otro. Habría entregado la mitad de sus posesiones por estar presente en el momento en el que el conde de Tempton hubiera sido sentenciado a muerte, y por haber visto con sus propios ojos su ejecución, como el vil criminal que era.

Por otro lado, le quedaba la incertidumbre de no saber qué era lo que le había ocurrido a lady Candy. En cuanto el destacamento enviado a Andrewhouse retornó a Chestergrand , el conde de Berwick interrogó a sir Peter a conciencia, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro sobre la desaparición de la mujer. Su subordinado le explicó, con todo lujo de detalles, la conversación mantenida con lord Albert, así como el estado de sitio en el que se encontraba el castillo, protegido fuertemente frente a cualquier ataque. Dicha información le llamó mucho la atención, interpretando que quizá ella estuviese retenida entre aquellos muros y ésa fuese la razón de la formidable defensa con la que los habían recibido. Sin embargo, todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando sir Peter le relató el motivo real de tanta seguridad. Después del encuentro con lord Albert, les había quedado la misma sensación de desconfianza que mostraba en aquellos momentos el conde, así que indagaron por los alrededores en busca de más pesquisas. Todos los aldeanos con los que hablaron les dieron la misma versión de los hechos: la causa de tal despliegue de medios para proteger la fortificación se debía a un terrible ataque al castillo, acontecido unas semanas atrás. Hasta lord Richard tuvo que admitir que él hubiera actuado del mismo modo en una situación similar.

Pero ¿dónde estaba lady Chloe? Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Y tampoco habían reclamado aún rescate por ella. ¿Y si...? No, no podía concebir que ella también estuviera muerta. Debían de tenerla retenida en algún lado, pero ¿dónde? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué? Aun así, aunque fuera lo último que hiciese en su vida, no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

Candy tenía los dedos entumecidos por haber estado desatando nudos durante toda la mañana. No recordaba haberlos apretado tanto, como tampoco recordaba que hubiera tantas sábanas. Seguro que aquel hombre, sólo por fastidiarla, había añadido alguna que otra más al fardo de ropa y se había dedicado a reforzar los nudos para que le fuera imposible deshacerlos. ¡Maldito fuera! Mientras él estaba ahí, tumbado tan a gusto en su mullida cama, ella estaba tirada en el frío suelo, inmovilizada de la mano con la que no se apañaba bien, y con el resto del cuerpo dolorido por tan incómoda posición.

El sonido de su estómago rugiendo de hambre se mezcló con un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción cuando terminó de desatar el último nudo. Como pudo, se estiró hasta lo que le dejó la longitud de la cadena y echó un vistazo por la ventana que le quedaba más cerca. El sol estaba muy alto, sería más de mediodía, tal vez la hora de la comida, a juzgar por los avisos que estaban dándole sus tripas. Sin embargo, aquel bárbaro seguía dormido, por lo que ya podía ir olvidándose de comer nada. Le quedó el consuelo de haber finalizado su tarea, de modo que, por lo menos, podría descansar un poco. No había hecho más que cerrar los párpados cuando sintió que le daban un puntapié en el tobillo.

—¡Arriba, perezosa! No pensarás quedarte ociosa todo el día, ¿verdad?

Candy entornó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada cáustica. Definitivamente, aquel hombre era un ser despreciable.

—Ya he acabado el trabajo que me ordenó. ¿Es que no va a dejarme en paz ni un momento? ¿No tiene otra cosa más que hacer que amargarme la vida?

—La verdad es que disfruto bastante haciéndolo, pero desgraciadamente debo ocuparme de otros asuntos que requieren mi presencia inmediata. Voy a dejarte aquí mientras soluciono lo que tengo pendiente, pero no creas que vas a estar ociosa. En cuanto baje y coma algo, ordenaré que suban los cubos para que laves toda esa ropa. Y ya sabes, espero que cuando regrese esta noche, hayas terminado tu labor.

Albert se puso las botas y la camisa, cogió su espada y caminó hacia la puerta.

La voz de Candy lo detuvo.

—¡Espere! ¿Es que no piensa soltarme? —preguntó al tiempo que señalaba el grillete.

—¿Soltarte mientras estoy fuera? ¡Ni loco haría eso! No quiero arriesgarme a tener que ir a buscarte de nuevo. Pasará mucho tiempo hasta que puedas caminar libre por esta habitación. Hasta que pueda confiar en ti.

Candy no salía de su asombro. ¿Es que iba a tenerla enclaustrada de por vida?

—¿Y cómo pretende que lave la ropa con una sola mano?

—Ése es tu problema. Apáñatelas como puedas.

Minutos después de que Albert se hubiera marchado, entraron unas criadas portando un gran esportón de mimbre, varios cubos de agua y un trozo de jabón de aceite. Lo depositaron todo junto a ella y, sin mediar palabra, abandonaron la habitación.

Candy tenía ganas de gritar hasta desgañitarse, pero sabía que no le serviría de nada. Estaba visto que allí todos acataban las órdenes de aquel hombre sin ponerlas en duda, así que ¿para qué esforzarse inútilmente?

Con desgana, cogió una sábana y la introdujo en uno de los cubos. A medida que lavaba una pieza, la echaba en el esportón, mientras los ruidos producidos por su estómago iban incrementándose de forma paulatina. Estaba hambrienta, pero no le daría el gusto de confesarle su necesidad. Antes preferiría morir de inanición. Cuando terminó de lavarlo todo estaba ya realmente famélica, aunque se obligó a no pensar en la comida y se recostó contra la pared.

Durmió al menos dos horas, porque cuando abrió los ojos la luna brillaba en el cielo estrellado, oscuro como un manto de terciopelo negro cuajado de perlas. Los cubos de agua sucia y la ropa limpia ya no estaban allí, así que dedujo que alguien había entrado en la habitación durante su descanso. También habían encendido el fuego de la chimenea y unas cuantas velas que iluminaban la estancia. Candy se desperezó, estirándose cuan larga era, y clavó la vista en la cama.

Él estaba allí.

Tumbado boca arriba, con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y el rostro orientado en su dirección, la estaba mirando intensamente. Sus ojos no mostraban ni odio ni burla, sólo curiosidad.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Aquella pregunta la sorprendió.

—No —mintió.

—No te creo. Llevo aquí un buen rato y no he podido dormirme a causa de los ruidos que producen tus tripas. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no comes?

—Desde ayer por la noche.

—¿Y no pensabas decirme nada?

—Si está esperando que le suplique, va listo —contestó Candy orgullosa.

—Estoy convencido de que tu terquedad no te lo permitiría, pero ése no es el caso. Una cosa es que seas mi prisionera, y otra muy diferente es que quiera matarte de inanición. Además, te has ganado el alimento de hoy. A tu derecha tienes algo para comer.

Candy miró hacia donde él había indicado y descubrió un trozo de cecina, un mendrugo de pan y un pedazo de queso, además de una copa de peltre llena de vino. Reacia, alargó el brazo y se llevó a la boca el trozo de carne. No quería parecer desesperada, pero en realidad estaba muerta de hambre.

Comió con toda la dignidad que la cadena anclada a su mano pudo permitirle, aunque en aquellos instantes no le importaba otra cosa más que saciar el atroz apetito que sentía. No levantó la mirada hacia Albert ni una sola vez, como tampoco le dio las gracias por la comida. Cuando terminó, se acurrucó como pudo en el suelo, de espaldas a la cama, y se dispuso a dormir. Ni siquiera disponía de una triste manta, pero al menos le entibiaría el calor del hogar. Esperaba que ya no volviese a molestarla más hasta el día siguiente, porque estaba agotada y no tenía ánimos para enfrentarse a él.

Albert la observó en silencio durante largo rato. Esa mujer tenía carácter y mucho amor propio, pero él estaba dispuesto a doblegar su voluntad. La curiosidad que le provocaba se acrecentaba por momentos, y tomó como reto personal conseguir que bebiera de la palma de su mano. No usaría la violencia, sino otros ardides más sutiles, y Candy terminaría cayendo en sus brazos aun sin quererlo. Ésa sería la mejor venganza.

Continuara...,


	18. Chapter 16

_**CAPÍTULO 16**_

LOS días transcurrieron y Candy comenzó a ser consciente de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder abandonar aquel lugar donde se encontraba cautiva. Todas las mañanas, nada más rayar el alba, era despertada con unos ligeros golpes en el hombro y una tarea diferente esperando ser ejecutada con presteza. Invariablemente, lo primero que oía de boca de Albert era la misma pregunta que llevaba haciéndole desde el primer día que llegó allí, y se la repetía de nuevo por las noches, momentos antes de conciliar el sueño. Quería sonsacarle una información que ella desconocía, así que sus respuestas siempre eran las mismas. Candy llegó a tomarlo como una costumbre, y ya no le importaba el ceño fruncido ni la mirada de irritación con la que, en silencio, él le censuraba su contestación cuando ella negaba de forma sistemática conocer algo de lo sucedido a su hermano. Tuvo la extraña impresión de que ya se había dado por vencido pero seguía insistiendo sólo para incomodarla, puesto que ella se ponía muy nerviosa con aquel interrogatorio estúpido y, a todas luces, estéril.

Al día siguiente de ser nuevamente capturada, Albert le hizo una única concesión. Ordenó sustituir la cadena por otra de mayor longitud, permitiéndole así una mayor libertad de movimientos. No era lo bastante larga como para llegar hasta la puerta, pero al menos disponía de una relativa autonomía. Aquello le proporcionaba algo de intimidad a la hora de atender sus necesidades físicas, aunque tenía que esperar a que él abandonara los aposentos para disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos de privacidad. Se sentía muy incómoda en su presencia, por lo que evitaba llamar innecesariamente la atención; cuanto menos tiempo estuviese aquel energúmeno desgraciado en el cuarto, mejor para ella.

Las tareas a realizar dentro de aquellos cuatro muros eran escasas; se limitaban a mantener la habitación ordenada, lavarle y prepararle la ropa (habría deseado tener a mano un buen puñado de ortigas para esconderlas entre todas sus prendas... ¡cómo hubiese disfrutado al ver su reacción!), ayudarlo a quitarse las botas, dejarlas perfectamente lustrosas y poco más.

Pero lo peor, con diferencia, era asistirlo en su aseo diario. Albert se había obcecado en que ella lo atendiera personalmente, y eso Candy lo llevaba muy mal. Aunque todos los días varios sirvientes subían agua caliente y toallas limpias, era ella quien tenía que preparar la tina. Al principio sufrió de agujetas por cargar con los pesados cubos que dejaban abandonados en medio de la estancia, pero después de un tiempo fue acostumbrándose al duro trabajo. La primera vez que le ordenó realizar dicho cometido, Candy lo maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de su mezquindad. Bien podría haberles dicho a los criados que acercaran los baldes hasta la tina, pero no, con una malévola sonrisa en los labios los increpó a que los dejasen donde ella pudiera alcanzarlos, que ya se ocuparía «su sirvienta» de verter el agua dentro.

Y no sólo estaba obligada a hacer aquello. Si disponer el baño no era suficiente, también debía lavarlo con sus propias manos. Al suplicio de ver cómo se desnudaba delante de sus narices, se sumaba la bochornosa faena de tener que tocarlo. Se opuso con rotundidad, aunque sus repetidas protestas no le sirvieron de nada. Albert la amenazó con meterla a la fuerza en la tina si se negaba a hacerlo, así que no le quedó más remedio que claudicar.

La primera vez constituyó toda una tortura para ella. Cerró los párpados y, con dos rápidas y torpes pasadas del paño, le indicó que ya había terminado. Él no se quedó satisfecho y la instó a que siguiera frotando. Ella, escandalizada por su descaro, abrió de nuevo los ojos. Entonces las vio: diversas cicatrices surcaban la bronceada espalda de Albert. El paño resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó con infortunio al fondo de la tina. Los labios de Candy ahogaron una exclamación al contemplar la zona lastimada y su mano cobró vida propia, acercándose vacilante hacia las marcas. Por extraño que pareciera, no sintió repulsión al tocarlo, sólo aflicción. Aquello la sorprendió. Creyó que podría odiarlo intensamente, pero aquellas huellas hablaban de un cruel pasado y entonces comprendió que debía de haber sufrido mucho, que quizá su actitud déspota y prepotente era el resultado de una terrible vivencia. Exploró con cuidado los contornos de la delicada piel hasta que sintió nacer un profundo estremecimiento de su interior, algo que la turbó tanto como para retirar violentamente la mano. «Estoy empezando a enloquecer, eso es lo que me pasa —pensó con nerviosismo—. Lo mejor será centrarme en acabar cuanto antes y hacerme a la idea de que este hombre me tiene retenida en contra de mi voluntad. No es una persona por la que debería sentir compasión, al contrario».

Albert notó cómo los dedos de Candy recorrían lentamente su espalda. Ella no podía verlo, pero se habría puesto furiosa si hubiese apreciado la exultante e irónica sonrisa que en aquellos instantes mostraba su rostro. Sólo duró unos segundos; después su boca se crispó en una mueca de disgusto. Se dejó tocar sin mover ni un músculo, a pesar de la enorme y dolorosa erección que estaba produciéndole aquel tenue contacto. Su primera reacción habría sido darse la vuelta, cogerla de la cintura y lanzarla al interior de la tina; colocarla encima suyo, atrapar su boca en un impetuoso beso y penetrarla con fogosidad. En vez de eso se quedó paralizado, aguantando con estoicismo las ansias de tomarla allí mismo. Aún era demasiado pronto; ya tendría tiempo para aplacar sus instintos. Antes, ella tendría que caer en sus redes de modo incondicional, rogarle hasta la extenuación que la hiciera suya. Porque lo haría, de eso estaba convencido.

Con el paso de los días, la conducta de Albert fue haciéndose más osada. Ya no sólo la obligaba a frotarle la espalda, sino que además tenía que hacer lo propio con sus piernas, sus brazos, lavarle el cabello... Estaba provocándola deliberadamente porque sabía que aquello la hacía sentir muy incómoda. Si su sola presencia la perturbaba, tener que recorrer con sus manos aquel cuerpo tan bien formado la desarmaba por completo, aunque no entendía la razón de tal desasosiego. Cuando estaba dentro de la habitación, él no perdía la oportunidad de pasearse con frecuencia delante de ella como Dios lo trajo al mundo, y Candy tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartar la vista de su musculoso e impresionante cuerpo. Pero eso no era todo; Albert cada vez era más atrevido y menos considerado con respecto a su intimidad. Ella tuvo que aprender a asearse a la carrera, aprovechando el momento en el que él bajaba al salón para desayunar. El agua de su baño se quedaba dentro de la tina a la espera de que los sirvientes se la llevaran, así que ella, con una velocidad sorprendente, la utilizaba para su propio aseo. Al principio no sucedió nada, pero cuando Albert se dio cuenta de que al subir de nuevo ella seguía con el pelo aún húmedo y oliendo al perfume de lavanda del jabón, comenzó a acortar el tiempo de sus ausencias.

Una mañana la pilló desprevenida cuando salía de la bañera. De espaldas a la puerta, se encontraba de pie, completamente desnuda, mientras alargaba el brazo con el fin de coger la única toalla que había disponible. Sospechaba que él estaba al tanto de sus baños matutinos, ya que el número de toallas que subían los sirvientes había comenzado a disminuir hasta reducirse a una sola. Tras secarse con ella, Albert la dejaba en el suelo, y a Candy no le quedaba más remedio que usarla aun empapada, con la consiguiente contrariedad que aquello le suponía.

Él se había quedado clavado en el suelo ante la visión de su cuerpo desnudo, anonadado al corroborar que aquella mujer era pura lascivia para los ojos. Las sinuosas formas que se vislumbraban debajo de la simple camisa que llevaba durante todo el día no hacían justicia a lo que realmente permanecía escondido tras la liviana tela. El largo cabello mojado de la muchacha caía en cascada de rizos más allá de los omoplatos, rozando lujurioso la cremosa e inmaculada piel de su talle. Las voluptuosas curvas que comenzaban desde la estrecha cintura hasta las torneadas piernas fueron un completo regalo para su vista, provocándole una inmediata y fortísima sacudida en la entrepierna. Tenía que ser suya, costase lo que costase.

Ella, por su parte, se había llevado un susto monumental, transformándose al instante en una malsonante imprecación cuando miró por encima del hombro y lo vio allí plantado. Parecía que no tuviese la menor intención de moverse del sitio. ¡Menudo atrevimiento el suyo! Es más, el muy cretino estaba devorándola con los ojos sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—¿Es que no tiene ni un poco de decencia? —le preguntó airada al tiempo que se tapaba rápidamente con la húmeda toalla—. ¿Su madre no le enseñó a respetar la intimidad de los demás, arrogante obtuso sin moral? ¡Deje de mirarme y salga inmediatamente de la habitación!

—¿Respetar la intimidad? Mujer, aquí tú careces de ese gran privilegio. —Él había fijado la mirada en el pequeño trozo de tela que cubría a duras penas el cuerpo de Candy, y su erección se intensificó hasta cotas inusitadas. El lino húmedo transparentaba a la perfección las areolas rosadas de los pezones y el vello púbico de su sexo—. ¿Cuándo entenderás que no tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada? Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, cuando me plazca... —sentenció con un incisivo comentario, sus ojos brillando codiciosos ante la expectativa de lo que acababa de vaticinar.

Como no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto, Candy no rebatió tan engreída contestación. Se limitó a coger su sempiterna camisa y caminó decidida hacia el biombo antes de que él pudiera acercarse más.

A partir de entonces, tuvo mucho cuidado con no demorarse en su aseo, pero aun así, hubo días en los que Albert la encontraba todavía dentro del agua.

Estaba segura de que lo hacía con premeditación y alevosía, a pesar de que él no dejaba de dar estúpidas excusas para justificar el porqué de su regreso tan prematuro. Argumentaba haberse olvidado algo, aunque su tono jocoso desmentía tales afirmaciones. La única solución que le quedó fue volverse más precavida. Casi siempre se lavaba por partes, vestida con la camisa (si llevar puesta esa única prenda se podía considerar ir vestida), pero cuando decidía bañarse, lo hacía con tal rapidez que llegó a olvidársele lo placentero que resultaba disfrutar de un buen baño. Si alguna vez conseguía ser libre, haría lo que estuviera en su mano para devolverle con creces todos los suplicios que le había hecho pasar durante su cautiverio.

Poco a poco, los días otoñales fueron haciendo acto de presencia y, con ellos, llegó el mal tiempo. Cuando Albert no estaba en la habitación, Candy se pasaba largas horas asomada a la ventana, recordando con añoranza los meses pasados junto a Darryl. Él le había dado unos nuevos recuerdos, pocos pero muy valiosos, y los atesoraba en su interior con un cariño muy especial. El período de duelo había concluido aunque ella seguía llorándolo, a pesar de que su muerte ya no le dolía tanto como al principio. El sentimiento de pérdida se entremezclaba con el estado de su precaria situación, que la hacía evocar una y otra vez la época en la que era libre. Libertad. ¡Cómo había llegado a valorar esa única palabra!

Apoyada en el frío antepecho de piedra, observaba con manifiesta envidia cualquier movimiento que sucedía en el exterior. El cambio de guardia (desde que ella escapó, Albert había dispuesto una vigilancia permanente en la zona situada entre el margen de piedras que delimitaba el foso y el comienzo del bosque), algún que otro cervatillo que se acercaba tímidamente hasta el claro pero huía despavorido cuando avistaba a los centinelas, las liebres que salían de sus madrigueras para buscar algo de comida, los pájaros que surcaban los aires cuando oían algún ruido sospechoso... todos los seres vivos que allí habitaban eran libres, todos excepto ella.

Fue testigo constante de cada una de las transformaciones que implicaban el cambio de estación. El fuerte viento que entraba por la ventana, el tono violáceo que adquiría el cielo durante las horas de luz, la caída de las hojas... Los árboles fueron perdiendo poco a poco su follaje hasta que las ramas se quedaron completamente desnudas, y las aves que anidaban en ellas, al sentirse desprotegidas, remontaron el vuelo en busca de climas más cálidos donde pasar los meses de más frío. La imagen que abarcaba sus ojos fue convirtiéndose día a día en una estampa invernal, tan seca y yerma como ella misma se sentía por dentro.

El único contacto humano lo mantenía con Albert, a excepción de los criados que todas las mañanas aparecían con los útiles para preparar el baño y las contadas ocasiones en las que su segundo, George, aparecía en los aposentos para tratar algún tema con él. Nadie hablaba con ella; Candy estaba segura de que Albert había dado orden a todos de no dirigirle la palabra cuando estuviesen en su presencia, así que se planteó seriamente empezar a entablar largas conversaciones con su captor. Era una idea que no le agradaba en absoluto, dado el carácter insidioso de aquel hombre, pero casi prefería mantener un constante duelo dialéctico con él que acabar cayendo en el más triste ostracismo.

Una fría y lluviosa mañana, dos meses después de haber sido capturada, sucedió algo imprevisto. Ya no se sorprendía cuando Albert entraba sin avisar; esperaba, pacientemente sentada en una butaca, hasta que él se presentaba otra vez para martirizarla con su diatriba sarcástica o alguna de sus absurdas peticiones. Por eso le llamó tanto la atención que aquel día, tras abrirse la puerta, irrumpiera como una tromba alguien a quien nunca había visto antes.

—Hermano, he regresa... ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el desconocido.

Candy lo miró con curiosidad mal disimulada. El hombre, de algo más de veinte años, mostraba un gran parecido con Albert, a pesar de ser un poco más bajo y de complexión menos corpulenta. No cabía duda del parentesco que los unía: ambos tenían el mismo color de pelo y ojos y, en conjunto, sus rasgos eran similares, aunque las facciones del primero no fuesen tan angulosas como las del otro. Ella se asombró al reconocer un atisbo de incredulidad en la mirada franca que le dirigía cuando descubrió la cadena con el grillete que aprisionaba su mano. Aquel muchacho no sabía quién era, como también desconocía que estaba recluida en aquella habitación en contra de su voluntad.

—Soy Candy Graham . Lady Candy Graham.

—¿Lady Candy? —preguntó él sorprendido. Contempló con detenimiento el cuerpo de la mujer, cubierto sólo por la camisa, y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia un lado, atorado por su indiscreción—. Disculpad mi atrevimiento, pero ¿qué hace una dama como vos vestida de modo tan impropio, y además encadenada a la pared, en los aposentos de mi hermano?

—Es mi prisionera —reverberó una profunda voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Albert! —El muchacho se dio la vuelta y, al ver a su hermano, se acercó en dos pasos a él para después fundirse en un afectuoso abrazo—. Tienes que explicarme...

—Andres, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en Dundee. ¿Por qué has regresado sin avisar?

—Hasta allí llegaron las noticias de lo sucedido con Willian. No podía creérmelo, así que decidí volver de inmediato para asegurarme de que esos rumores eran por completo infundados. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Y qué hace esta mujer en tu cuarto?

—Vayamos abajo y te lo explicaré. — Albert pasó un brazo por el hombro de Andres, apremiándolo a que lo siguiese fuera de la habitación.

—Milady... —Andres echó un último vistazo al interior y se despidió de Candy, quien observaba estupefacta a ambos hombres.

Albert, al oír el tratamiento con el que su hermano se dirigía a ella, soltó una socarrona carcajada.

—Andres, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias... —oyó Candy que decía cuando la puerta se cerró.

Albert estuvo ausente el resto del día. Permaneció largas horas en el gran salón, junto a Andres y unas jarras de vino, explicándole con todo lujo de detalles lo acontecido en los últimos dos meses. Le describió el estado en el que se encontró el castillo y a sus habitantes cuando llegó, respondiendo al urgente y sucinto mensaje enviado por Pauna; la inesperada y extraña aparición de su prisionera, las desesperantes noticias del apresamiento de Willian, su infructuosa visita a la corte... Obvió de forma conveniente el acuerdo al que había llegado con el rey Jacobo, relatándole la muerte de Willian con remordimientos de conciencia por la flagrante mentira inventada, que ya se había hecho eco en todo el país, hasta llegar a sus oídos. Ni siquiera Andres podía conocer aquella información; era de vital importancia que nadie supiera que su hermano seguía vivo, porque sólo así podría investigar por su cuenta, sin levantar sospechas, hasta hallar al culpable de tal escarnio a su familia y hacerle pagar todo el dolor y los agravios que les habían ocasionado.

Andres se sintió apesadumbrado al corroborar que los rumores que había oído eran ciertos. Se culpó sin clemencia a sí mismo por no haber estado presente en aquellas amargas horas, por no haber estado allí cuando se cometió el vil asalto al castillo, por no haber podido ayudar a su hermano mayor, impedir que lo capturaran y que muriese en prisión. Estaba destrozado por la angustia de aquella tragedia que los había golpeado tan salvajemente a todos, y sentía una gran impotencia por no haber hecho nada. Albert intentó convencerlo de que él solo no podría haber evitado nada de lo sucedido.

Durante largo tiempo estuvieron analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero como ya le había ocurrido a Albert con anterioridad, Andres fue incapaz de sacar ninguna conclusión al respecto. Cuando llegó el momento de tratar el tema de su prisionera, a Albert le sorprendió mucho la inflexibilidad que mostró el tono de voz de su hermano pequeño al rebatir sus argumentos.

—Albert, no creo que hayas hecho lo correcto. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir manteniéndola aquí cautiva? No es una simple campesina y lo sabes. Si el conde de Berwick llega a enterarse de que la tienes retenida, toda su furia y su fuerza armada caerán sobre nosotros.

—Andres, estoy convencido de que esa mujer es una pieza clave en todo este rompecabezas. Ya te he explicado lo del sello, pero además tengo una corazonada. No preguntes por qué, pero lo sé.

—Pero ¿es necesario que la tengas en esas condiciones? Albert, está medio desnuda y encadenada como un animal... Por mucho que tenga que ver en lo sucedido, esta situación es del todo indigna para una dama —dijo Andres, claramente escandalizado.

—Hermano, ése es su castigo por haber intentado escapar. No cuestiones mis decisiones. Sé lo que tengo que hacer —afirmó Albert tajante.

—Deberías tener cuidado. Esto puede volverse en tu contra si se descubre que la tienes encerrada, porque supongo que no mucha gente sabrá de su existencia, ¿verdad?

—Todos mis hombres están informados, dado el revuelo que causó su huida. No quiero que eso vuelva a repetirse. En realidad, a excepción de Pauna, casi todo el mundo en el castillo sabe que tengo a una prisionera, porque me vieron cuando la traje de vuelta. Sin embargo, confío en esta gente; sé que son leales y no dirán nada.

—No sé, Albert, no sé...

Albert se quedó impresionado por la madurez que mostraba su hermano menor. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, pero el largo tiempo pasado lejos de su familia lo había convertido en un hombre. Aun así, él tenía sus propias ideas sobre cómo manejar el asunto. No se dejaría convencer por un muchacho mucho más joven que él. A pesar de todo, aquella conversación le dio en qué pensar.

Quizá se había extralimitado un poco al tenerla encadenada durante tanto tiempo, dada la seguridad que reinaba ahora allí. Aunque anduviese libre por el castillo, jamás volvería a escapar como lo hizo la vez anterior. Había doblado las defensas y ya no quedaba ni un solo punto débil por el que ella encontrase un camino para huir. La zona situada bajo su ventana estaba controlada día y noche por una guardia permanente, lo mismo que la puerta de sus aposentos. No tenía ninguna vía de escape.

Por otro lado, estaba el tema de la ropa. Era cierto que su decisión de tenerla vestida con una simple camisa rayaba lo inmoral, pero se había acostumbrado a verla así y disfrutaba enormemente con sus continuos enojos. Le divertía mucho el hecho de pillarla desprevenida cuando estaba aseándose; la vergüenza y el pudor que mostraba su rostro al ser descubierta era un aliciente demasiado suculento para prescindir de él. Además, le otorgaba un poder sobre ella que le resultaba muy conveniente. No pasaría nada si dilataba aquella situación un poco más. Tenía un objetivo en mente y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo fuera como fuera.

Cuando Albert subió a sus aposentos era casi medianoche. Después de la larga conversación mantenida con Andres, en la cual se le había hecho muy duro tener que engañarlo, sólo quería liberar la frustración que sentía contra alguien, y Candy era el objetivo más apetecible. Tenía ganas de incordiar un poco a su prisionera, aunque sólo fuera para mitigar el amargo sabor que se le había quedado tras la charla. Intentaría irritarla algo más de lo normal, a ver si así le contestaba como solía hacerlo los primeros días que la tuvo allí. En realidad, confesaba que echaba de menos aquellos intercambios dialécticos en los que ella se alteraba tanto como para usar aquel lenguaje vulgar, tan inapropiado en una dama, que tanto lo sorprendió al principio pero que en el fondo le hacía mucha gracia. Aprovechaba sus furiosos arrebatos para acercarse a ella y tocarla, con la excusa de provocarle daño físico si lo seguía insultando, o le dejaba caer una amenaza velada cargada de intenciones. Era entonces, cuando se establecía un contacto real entre ellos, cuando ella se ponía más nerviosa. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo con una máscara de fría indiferencia, las respuestas que emitía su cuerpo no mentían. Empezaba a temblar como una hoja y de su boca sólo salían incomprensibles balbuceos. Después, todo su afán consistía en alejarse lo más rápido posible de él. Su cercanía la afectaba, estaba seguro, y eso a Albert, en el fondo, lo satisfacía enormemente.

Sintió un frío brutal al entrar en la habitación, aunque el fuego de la chimenea llevaba horas encendido. Un viento gélido soplaba en el exterior, colándose de manera persistente por las ventanas. Después de una rápida ojeada descubrió a Candy tumbada a los pies de la cama, hecha un ovillo. Torció el gesto; había cogido una de las pieles que servían como alfombra para cubrirse. Se acercó a ella con la intención de reprocharle su insensatez por no haber tapado los huecos de las ventanas, pero vio que estaba profundamente dormida y algo en su interior le impidió despertarla. Así quieta, con las facciones relajadas y la respiración pausada, parecía una inocente y tranquila jovencita, no la mala pécora que era cuando estaba despejada. Él mismo colocó unas pieles en los huecos, mientras apuntaba mentalmente que al día siguiente tendría que amonestarla por su dejadez. Después se quitó las botas y se metió en la cama, quedándose dormido al instante.

Como era habitual, Albert se levantó antes que Candy. Los troncos que había en la chimenea del día anterior casi se habían consumido del todo, así que lo primero que hizo fue echar unos cuantos leños de madera de enebro para avivar las llamas. Agitó las ascuas con un atizador y el fuego volvió a crepitar vivamente. Después se incorporó y dirigió sus pasos hacia la joven.

—Despierta, mujer. Ya es de día.

Candy no se movió. Estaba tumbada de lado, con el rostro apuntando hacia la cama y el cuerpo arrebujado contra la piel que la cubría.

—No seas holgazana. Levántate.

Albert le dio un ligero puntapié en la pierna, pero ella permaneció inmóvil.

—¿Será posible...? —Se agachó para zarandearla con brío, pero cuando le dio la vuelta vio que Candy mantenía los ojos cerrados y su tez estaba muy pálida. El rostro de Albert se demudó al agarrarla por el brazo y sentir cómo una quemazón traspasaba la tela hasta las yemas de sus dedos. Llevó su enorme mano hasta la frente de la muchacha y constató que estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

Aquello era un imprevisto que no había calculado. Se había obsesionado tanto con mantenerla allí sólo con una ligera camisa, para torturarla y deleitarse la vista con su apetitoso cuerpo, que no había sido consciente de que se acercaba el invierno y, con él, el frío. Él era el responsable de que ella hubiese caído enferma. Y ahora, ¿cómo afrontaría esa situación?

Tardó menos de diez segundos en decidirse. Cogió la llave del grillete que siempre llevaba colgada al cuello para que Candy no tuviera posibilidad de escapar, abrió la cerradura y le liberó la mano. Sintió un leve ramalazo de culpabilidad al reparar en las marcas rojizas que el metal había causado en la inmaculada piel de su muñeca, pero acto seguido la tomó en brazos y la depositó sobre el lecho, tapándola con el cobertor.

Después se acercó al aguamanil y mojó una pequeña toalla. La escurrió concienzudamente, la dobló con pulcritud en cuatro partes y, tras sentarse en el borde de la cama, se la colocó en la frente. Entonces se fijó con detenimiento en el rostro de Candy; sus párpados estaban rodeados de unas profundas ojeras y la boca tenía un inquietante tono amoratado.

De modo inconsciente pasó un dedo sobre sus carnosos labios, notando que la fina piel de esa zona estaba seca y agrietada.

Se levantó de un salto. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

La fiebre de Candy iba aumentando a medida que pasaba el día. A Albert no le quedó más remedio que avisar a Pauna, pues ella era la única persona allí que sabía algo de enfermedades y curaciones. Hubiera preferido no tener que informarle de la presencia de su «invitada», pero la situación había llegado a un punto en el que había que tomar medidas urgentes.

Desde que se enteró de la muerte de Willian, Pauna se había recluido de forma permanente en sus aposentos. Todas las tardes, después de resolver los numerosos problemas que surgían a diario en el castillo, Albert iba hasta la torre del homenaje para hacerle una breve visita. No sabía cómo tratarla en su estado, así que se limitaba a cruzar unas cuantas palabras corteses con ella y después volvía a dejarla sola con su sufrimiento. En multitud de ocasiones estuvo a punto de confesarle la verdad, dada la apatía y la aflicción que se habían apoderado de ella, pero cuando eso ocurría, se obligaba a sí mismo a ser inflexible en su decisión para no sucumbir a la tentación.

Albert se quedó parado durante un momento delante de la puerta. Ignoraba cuál sería la reacción de Pauna al enterarse de que mantenía prisionera, en su propia habitación, a una mujer que él creía que tenía mucho que ver con todo lo sucedido a Willian.

Al final se decidió. Ya vería cómo encaraba la situación. Tocó dos veces con los nudillos y esperó una respuesta. Desde dentro, la voz de Pauna sonó afectada.

—Adelante.

Albert abrió la puerta lentamente y entró. Su cuñada estaba sentada junto a la ventana, vestida con un largo camisón y una bata. El cabello le caía suelto por detrás de la butaca, rozando la mullida alfombra que tenía a los pies. Pauna sujetaba algo entre las manos, pero su mirada permanecía ausente hacia un punto indefinido del otro lado de la habitación. Cuando se acercó, vio que sobre su regazo descansaba una vieja y deteriorada capa. La agarraba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos habían adquirido un tono blanquecino.

—Pauna...

—Todavía conserva su olor. —Ella enterró su macilento rostro en la prenda e inhaló profundamente—. Albert no puedo hacerme a la idea de que ya no esté junto a mí. ¿Cómo podré vivir sin él?

Otra mentira. Odiaba esas ocasiones en las que tenía que darle ánimos, a sabiendas de que en realidad no era necesario. Sin embargo, no le quedaba más remedio que mantener aquella farsa.

—Aprenderás a sobrellevarlo poco a poco. La vida da muchas vueltas, Pauna. No te desmorones.

La mujer se quedó callada. A veces no entendía lo que Albert quería decirle con sus palabras; era como si supiese algo que ella desconocía. Pero no, todo debía de ser producto de su imaginación.

—Andres ha venido a verme. Ese pobre muchacho... ¡quería tanto a Willian! Estaba desolado después de enterarse de lo sucedido.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que ser fuertes y seguir adelante. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero yo... venía a pedirte un favor.

—¿De qué se trata? —Pauna se volvió hacia él, sorprendida de que le solicitara su ayuda para algo.

—Necesito que vengas a ver a alguien que está enfermo. Sé que tú sabrás lo que hay que hacer.

Media hora después, Pauna se encontraba ya, impecablemente vestida, en los aposentos de su cuñado. Cuando se enteró del estado de cautiverio de la joven, puso el grito en el cielo, a pesar de que Albert argumentó los motivos que tenía para hacerlo. Su enfado fue monumental al descubrir que le habían ocultado su existencia durante tanto tiempo, así como las razones por las que estaba allí. Lo instó a que le explicara todo lo que sabía y hasta entonces había callado. Él así lo hizo, pero obvió una vez más los detalles referentes a Willian.

Pauna permaneció un buen rato junto a la muchacha. Se escandalizó al saber que llevaba más de dos meses vistiendo una única camisa de hombre, por lo que no dudó en recriminar a Albert su actitud tan intolerante y primitiva. Ordenó a un sirviente que le trajera uno de sus camisones, mientras ella se dedicaba a intentar bajarle la fiebre aplicándole cataplasmas de agua fría por todo el cuerpo. Albert la observaba trabajar desde un rincón de la habitación, apoyado contra la pared y con la mirada fija en la cama, aunque su expresión era inescrutable. Parecía como si, de un plumazo, hubiera desaparecido el desconsuelo que su cuñada arrastraba desde hacía semanas, y toda esa tristeza se hubiese convertido en una firme determinación.

Como la fiebre de Candy no disminuía, Pauna mandó traer varios cubos de agua fría para llenar la tina; después le pidió a dos sirvientas que se quedasen con ella y, acto seguido, le indicó a Albert que saliera de inmediato. Él se negó con rotundidad, aunque no pudo vencer la inamovible resolución de la mujer. Alegó que ése era su cuarto y Candy su prisionera, que él mandaba allí, pero Pauna hizo caso omiso de sus protestas. Lo llamó bárbaro insensible e irrespetuoso, y él se echó a reír, recordando las mismas palabras utilizadas por la joven días atrás. Sin embargo, no le quedó más remedio que claudicar e irse cuando ella amenazó con golpearle en la cabeza con el atizador de la chimenea, para ver si así recuperaba la cordura.

Con la ayuda de las criadas, metieron a Candy en la bañera y la mantuvieron allí dentro durante varios minutos. Cuando la muchacha entró en contacto con el agua fría se agitó, pero no llegó a despertarse. Después, la secaron cuidadosamente y le pusieron el camisón que había traído a toda prisa el propio Gavin, sorprendido de que lady Pauna hubiera salido de sus aposentos. Quería ver por sí mismo cuál había sido el motivo para que ella dejase a un lado su letargo y volviera a impartir órdenes.

Al cabo de una hora, Pauna abrió la puerta y se encontró a Albert esperando junto al guardia que custodiaba la entrada. Ambos hombres permanecían en el más absoluto silencio.

—Veamos si el baño consigue bajarle la temperatura. Ahora está descansando en la cama, bien abrigada con mantas. —La mirada de censura que le regaló fue obvia— Albert, ¿cómo has podido actuar de una forma tan irresponsable? —le reprochó.

—Pauna, no cuestiones mis acciones. Hice lo que creí oportuno.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo creo que actuaste de una forma estúpida e infantil. ¡Por Dios, esa joven es una dama! No quiero ni imaginarme la vergüenza que ha debido pasar. Además, ¿no te diste cuenta de que ya estamos a las puertas del invierno?

—Mira, Pauna, no voy a discutir contigo. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero no pienso consentir que interfieras en mis asuntos. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—No pretenderás que la muchacha siga estando aquí, ¿verdad? Eso es del todo inadecuado, a la par que indecoroso. Ordenaré que la trasladen a otro lado de forma inmediata.

—¡No harás tal cosa! —exclamó él—. Ella permanecerá donde tiene que estar, donde pueda tenerla constantemente controlada. Se queda aquí.

—¡Pero Albert! ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Pauna, frente a esto no hay lugar para la discusión. Se hará así y punto —afirmó categórico.

—¡Esto es inadmisible!

—Me da igual lo que opines. Es mi prisionera y yo sé cómo manejarla.

—¡Pero es una dama! ¡Y está enferma!

—Gracias a tus cuidados, esa situación pronto cambiará. —El tono de Albert se suavizó un poco—. ¿Es que no entiendes que quiero descubrir qué es lo que sucedió realmente con Willian? Ella tiene la clave y no pararé hasta sonsacarle todo lo que sepa.

Le costó bastante esfuerzo convencerla de que Candy no iba a ir a ningún otro sitio que no fuera esa habitación. Pauna discutió con él acaloradamente, pero Albert se mantuvo tajante e inflexible. Como no pudo sacarlo de su empecinamiento, le dio la espalda de forma airada y se alejó de allí con toda la dignidad que una dama como ella podía mostrar. Sin embargo, a medida que su imagen se perdía por el tiro de la escalera, el sonido de una retahíla de groserías nada femeninas dirigidas a todos los hombres en general y a Albert en particular, llegó hasta sus atónitos oídos.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

DURANTE la noche, Candy estuvo delirando.

Como ella ocupaba su cama (aunque no precisamente en las agradables circunstancias que a él le hubieran gustado), a Albert no le quedó más remedio que dormir en una butaca. Había descansado en sitios peores, incluso al aire libre, sobre el más frío y duro suelo, así que no le importó tener que utilizar el asiento. Al menos, estaba a cubierto.

Sin embargo, no podía dormir.

Resultaba extraño, pero hasta que la muchacha no mejorase, no podría respirar tranquilo. ¿Y a él qué le importaba si vivía o no? Al fin y al cabo era su prisionera, alguien en quien no podía confiar y a quien mantenía cautiva porque estaba relacionada con los trágicos sucesos acaecidos en su familia. Aun así, algo en su interior le decía que no había sido del todo justo con ella.

«Maldición. ¡No puede ser que me esté ablandando!», pensó contrariado.

Albert colocó por enésima vez las piernas en otra posición y bostezó. Tenía sueño, los párpados le pesaban como un yunque y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar, pero era incapaz de quedarse dormido. Aunque la respiración irregular de Candy era tenue, ese débil sonido taladraba sus oídos como si estuviera tronando en el interior de su cabeza. Aquello era exasperante. No pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo y se puso en pie, avanzando hacia la cama mientras intentaba no hacer ruido. Tenía que comprobar que no hubiese empeorado.

Ella se removía inquieta bajo las sábanas. La luz en la habitación era escasa, sólo brillaban encendidas unas cuantas velas y el fuego del hogar, pero Albert apreció que la frente de la joven estaba perlada de sudor. Por culpa de los movimientos involuntarios producidos en su delirio, algunas mantas habían ido a parar al suelo, así que las recogió y volvió a ponerlas en su sitio, sobre el cuerpo febril de Candy. Al subir una de ellas hasta su cuello, se dio cuenta de que estaba tiritando de frío.

«Mierda. Esto no me gusta nada».

Albert la cubrió bien con todo lo que encontró de abrigo y avivó el fuego hasta que el ambiente casi se tornó irrespirable, pero ella seguía temblando. Sólo le quedaba por hacer una cosa.

Se metió en la cama con ella.

El colchón de plumas se hundió bajo su gran peso. A su lado, ella parecía frágil, insignificante. Con cuidado pasó un brazo por la espalda de Candy y la acercó hacia su pecho, abrazándola en torno suyo para proporcionarle más calor. El camisón estaba empapado debido a la transpiración y se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Él se envaró al notar el contacto de la prenda mojada y, aun sabiendo que no era buena idea, no dudó en quitárselo.

Aquélla fue la peor noche en la vida de Albert.

Las vivas llamas que ardían en la chimenea creaban un juego de luces y sombras en la habitación, generando un entorno íntimo y sensual. Cuando retiró las sábanas para despojarla de la prenda, no pudo evitar fijar la vista en la espléndida imagen de aquel voluptuoso cuerpo húmedo, cuya piel brillaba como si la hubieran bañado en aceites, y se recreó en su contemplación durante largo rato.

Había yacido junto a multitud de mujeres, pero la excitación que sintió al tener desnuda entre sus brazos a aquella joven menuda distaba enormemente de todo lo vivido con anterioridad. Su cuerpo se enardeció, deseoso de explorar cada uno de sus más ocultos secretos, de recorrer con las manos y con la boca el delicioso bocado que le mostraban sus ojos. Una locura transitoria lo llevó a posar los dedos sobre la curvatura que formaba el grácil cuello de Candy con su espalda, bajando lentamente por la columna vertebral hasta llegar a la esbelta cintura, y después volvió sobre sus propios pasos, con parsimonia, de nuevo subiendo hasta la base del cráneo.

Albert se encendió en un tortuoso deseo insatisfecho, y su temperatura corporal se equiparó a la de ella. Se moría por seguir investigando, por aprenderse de memoria cada recoveco, cada curva, cada porción de aquella sedosa piel. Quería probarla, conocer su sabor y deleitarse con aquella carne joven, tan apetecible y tentadora. Su boca se resecó imaginando los placeres que podría descubrir al unirse con ella en un frenesí de lujuria. Rozó con su mano la clavícula de Candy y su ingle palpitó, gritando por internarse en el angosto camino que la llevaría hasta la culminación de sus más enardecidos apetitos. La sangre hormigueaba furiosa por sus venas, acuciándolo a iniciar el vehemente asedio que anhelaba llevar a cabo en aquel terreno aún prohibido para él.

Sin embargo, la cordura venció a sus oscuras pasiones y Albert aguantó con estoicismo los fuertes estímulos que pugnaban por desencadenar una explosión en su interior, retirando la mano antes de cometer una insensatez. Cerró los dedos en un puño y suspiró con exasperación. No ayudó el hecho de que Candy, bajo los efectos de la fiebre, se removiera entre sus brazos y apoyase la cabeza y las manos en su pecho, agarrándose a él como si fuera su única tabla de salvación. El cuerpo de Albert se tensó como la cuerda de un arco y su boca se convirtió en una dura línea, refrenando a duras penas sus más bajos instintos. Las siguientes horas iban a constituir para él una inmensa tortura.

Albert veló el agitado sueño de Candy durante toda la noche, hasta que las primeras luces del alba lo encontraron exhausto, vencido por la lucha de voluntades que su cuerpo y su mente habían mantenido entre sí. Necesitaba internarse en el cuerpo tibio de una mujer y lo necesitaba ya, porque de no ser así, estaba seguro de que se volvería loco. Tenía que encontrar a alguien que saciara urgentemente sus necesidades más primarias, que sofocase el fuego que había comenzado a arder de un modo tan violento en su interior. Cualquiera de las complacientes sirvientas que habitaban en el castillo le serviría, se dijo a sí mismo.

Se levantó lentamente del lecho, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, y se calzó las botas de caña alta, decidido a poner remedio de inmediato al ansia que atormentaba su entrepierna. Sin embargo, un rápido vistazo a su cama y a la mujer que reposaba apaciblemente en ella, ya tranquila después de la larga noche pasada, le hizo chasquear la lengua con desagrado. Reconoció con amarga irritación que ella era la única que podría aliviar su insatisfacción.

Salió de la habitación pegando un portazo, sin importarle que los ruidos que producía a su paso alterasen el descanso de Candy. En lo único que pensaba en aquel instante era en la fiera que habitaba dentro de él y que tendría que contener de un modo u otro si no quería que escapase salvaje, haciendo estragos en todo lo que tuviera a su alrededor.

Cuando Candy volvió en sí ya era media tarde. Intentó abrir los párpados, pero la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas le hizo daño, así que se llevó una mano a la frente para cubrirse. Sus ojos eran dos finas rendijas que poco a poco se fueron ampliando, hasta que pudo aclimatarse a la luminosidad que reinaba en el cuarto.

Al descubrir dónde estaba, dentro de la cama de su captor, frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo había ido a parar hasta allí? Y lo que era más extraño: ¿por qué no estaba encadenada?

Recorrió con la vista la habitación hasta que se fijó en la silueta que permanecía sentada, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados, en la butaca situada junto a la chimenea. Juraría que en un primer momento vislumbró un asomo de alivio en los ojos de Albert, pero de inmediato después su mirada cambió a un estado de fría indiferencia.

—Veo que por fin te has despertado.

—¿Qué... qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella débilmente.

—Has caído enferma. Debes de ser una mujer muy endeble como para no poder soportar el cambio de estación —comentó Albert con desdén—. Desde ayer te has apropiado de mi cama, pero ahora ya podré dormir en ella con tranquilidad, sin necesidad de soportar tus continuos codazos.

—¡¿Qué...?! ¿Ha dormido conmigo en esta misma cama? —gritó Candy enervada.

—¡Por supuesto! No pensarías que iba a descansar toda la noche en este incómodo asiento, disponiendo de un mullido lecho en mis propios aposentos, ¿verdad?

Candy lo miró con odio y se dispuso a levantarse. No quería tener que agradecerle nada a aquel hombre tan engreído. Retiró las mantas de su cuerpo, pero volvió a cubrirse con rapidez tras comprobar, escandalizada, que estaba completamente desnuda. Sin embargo, Albert ya había saltado de la silla como un resorte.

—¡Ni se te ocurra levantarte! —En dos zancadas llegó hasta el enorme lecho y la empujó sin miramientos contra las almohadas—. Aún no estás del todo recuperada. —Albert se contradijo con sus palabras, pero Candy no se percató de aquel pequeño detalle. La alarma se había encendido en su cabeza al descubrir que él había dormido junto a ella. ¡Y estando desnuda!

—Usted... —dijo con un ligero temblor de voz, al tiempo que se tapaba hasta el cuello con la sábana de lino—. ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿No se atrevería a...? —La duda se reflejó en sus almendrados ojos verdes.

—¡Ya te hubiera gustado a ti, pequeña raposa! —rió él entre dientes—. Pero no, tu cuerpo sigue siendo una incógnita para mí... todavía —agregó en un murmullo.

Aliviada por la respuesta, Candy dejó escapar la respiración. Habría sido denigrante que algo hubiese sucedido entre ellos dos, aunque una pequeña chispa de decepción la aguijoneó de forma inesperada. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? «Nunca podría tener nada con este hombre», se dijo con firmeza para convencerse de tal afirmación, molesta consigo misma por haber pensado durante un instante en tamaña locura.

Albert, que la observaba con detenimiento mientras ella se debatía en su propia lucha interior, se agachó, recogió del suelo el camisón que le había quitado horas antes y se lo lanzó a la cara.

—Toma, póntelo. No creo que quieras tentarme innecesariamente. ¿O sí? —Enarcó una ceja esperando su respuesta.

—Antes de eso tendría que haber perdido varios tornillos y tuercas —bufó Candy contrariada, sin ser consciente de sus extrañas palabras.

A veces no entendía nada de lo que Candy decía, pero aun así, una siniestra sonrisa se formó en la boca de Albert mientras caminaba hacia la butaca y se sentaba de nuevo. «Antes de lo que tú crees, muchacha», se dijo con convicción.

Ella se metió bajo las sábanas y, no sin cierto esfuerzo, se pasó el camisón por la cabeza. De repente, se dio cuenta de una cosa y volvió a emerger de entre la ropa de cama.

—¿Dónde está mi camisa? —preguntó con recelo.

—Querrás decir «mi» camisa —la corrigió él—. Ya no está. Ahora tienes «eso» que te tapa más.—El tono de su voz adquirió un matiz de decepción—. ¿Acaso quieres recuperarla?

—Lo que me pregunto es: ¿quién me la quitó y me dejó desnuda?—argumentó ella.

—¿Y si te digo que fui yo? —respondió él divertido, a sabiendas de que aquella pequeña mentira escondía una gran verdad.

—No sé ni para qué pregunto. Usted... usted es un descarado insufrible. ¡Váyase al infierno! —Candy se dio media vuelta y se tapó la cara con una almohada.

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella no quería mirarlo a la cara, le habría escupido de haber sido así, pero él no le quitó el ojo de encima. El silencio que reinó en la habitación se hizo opresivo hasta que Albert lo rompió, atreviéndose a hacerle la pregunta que llevaba rondándole en la mente desde la noche anterior.

—¿Quién es Anthony?

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa. Candy levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en él. Su rostro era una máscara indescifrable que no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción y, a su vez, podría mostrar muchos matices, desde la expectación hasta la ira férreamente controlada.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —dijo con voz precavida.

—Mientras delirabas, oí gritar ese nombre de tus labios repetidas veces. ¿Quién es? —insistió.

—No lo sé —contestó ella con sinceridad.

—¿Era tu amante? ¿No será el hombre que llevó a la ignominia a mi hermano? ¡Exijo que me respondas inmediatamente! —Albert puso las manos en los reposabrazos de la butaca con la clara intención de incorporarse y abalanzarse sobre ella. Parecía un depredador que hubiera avistado a su presa y estuviese a punto de saltarle a la yugular. A duras penas podía contenerse; su tez crispada, su mentón endurecido y sus dedos aferrando con brutalidad el asiento no albergaban buenos augurios.

—Usted no está bien de la cabeza... ¿Cómo puede seguir una y otra vez con lo mismo? ¡No sé quién es ese Anthony!

—¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿por qué no hacías más que repetir su nombre entre sueños?

—¡Le repito que no lo sé! Yo... no recuerdo nada de mi pasado. ¿Seguro que decía eso?

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado? —preguntó Albert suspicaz.

Candy no estaba nada convencida de cómo se tomaría su explicación, dado el poco crédito que Albert le había dado a todo cuanto ella le había dicho hasta entonces. De cualquier modo, se lo explicó.

—Toda mi vida es un enigma para mí. No tengo ni un solo recuerdo que vaya más allá de hace unos cuantos meses. Mi esposo, lord Darryl Graham, me encontró inconsciente en la playa, y de allí me llevó hasta su castillo. Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que no sabía quién era. He intentado recordar algo pero, hasta ahora, lo único que mi mente ha podido hilvanar es la imagen borrosa de un hombre a quien desconozco. Quizá ese nombre que gritaba, Anthony, era el de ese hombre...

—Mujer, ¿acaso te has pensado que nací ayer? ¡Es la historia más inverosímil que he podido oír en toda mi vida!

—¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad! — respondió Candy ofuscada.

—¿Estás diciéndome que el hijo de un conde se encontró un buen día con una completa desconocida y unos meses después se casó con ella, aun sin saber nada de su pasado? Ese argumento no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, aunque reconozco que es una buena excusa para cazar a alguien, sobre todo a un miembro de la nobleza.

—¿De qué demonios habla? Yo no cacé a Darryl. Le tenía mucho cariño, lo quería como a un hermano, pero nunca tuve intención alguna de que se enamorara de mí y, mucho menos, de atraparlo.

Albert entornó los ojos, intrigado. No creía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero le siguió el juego esperando ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar ella con sus mentiras.

—Supongamos que lo que estás diciéndome es cierto. Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste con él?

—Fue su padre, el conde de Berwick, quien lo consiguió a base de sucias tretas. Logró convertirse en mi tutor legal y utilizó dicho ardite para imponerme el matrimonio con Darryl.

—Esa «supuesta» pérdida de memoria ha sido muy conveniente para ti, ¿verdad? Lo que no me explico es cómo conseguiste embaucarlos a todos —le espetó Albert con desdén.

—¿Es que no ha escuchado nada de lo que le he dicho? Candy hervía de furia por dentro, pero sólo lo manifestó con un ligero temblor de su labio inferior. ¡Aquel hombre era un rematado testarudo!

—Debes de tener unos excelentes encantos ocultos para hacer que se volviera tan loco por ti como para pedirte en matrimonio. ¿Qué artimañas usaste para que cayese en tu red? —Había una pregunta que le estaba quemando la lengua, así que la soltó de sopetón—: ¿Te acostaste con él?

Perdido ya todo aguante, Candy se lanzó hacia Albert con la intención de golpearlo. Él se levantó con rapidez y la sujetó por los puños cuando éstos ya estaban a escasos centímetros de su cara.

—¡Impertinente! ¡Obtuso! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Eso a usted no le importa!

—¿Te acostaste con él? —masculló él entre dientes.

—¡No! —bramó Candy encolerizada—. ¡Lo asesinaron el día de nuestra boda! ¿Cómo puede ser tan ruin? —Ella forcejeó como pudo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro al igual que un perro rabioso. Por esa razón no pudo apreciar que los ojos de Albert se oscurecían hasta convertirse en dos carbones.

En aquel momento sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y, acto seguido, ésta se abrió. Albert apartó a Candy de un empellón y se dio la vuelta. Cuando descubrió quién era la persona que tenía la osadía de entrar sin esperar una aprobación por su parte, gruñó por lo bajo. Después, salió como una exhalación del cuarto, sin decir una palabra, ante la atónita mirada de Pauna.

Con la rabia dibujada aún en su semblante, Candy se quedó mirando a la mujer que acababa de entrar. Tenía el cabello, rubio como el trigo, recogido en una larga trenza que caía sobre su hombro, y unos grandes y expresivos ojos color miel enmarcados en un rostro de bellas facciones. Era muy menuda, de aspecto frágil, pero después de perder un instante observando el hueco vacío de la puerta con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, se acercó con una determinación similar a la de un gran guerrero.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Antes de que Candy dijera nada, Pauna posó una mano sobre su frente. Asintió con satisfacción al corroborar que ya no tenía fiebre y le pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña; el gesto agradó profundamente a Candy, haciéndole sentir una inmediata afinidad con ella—. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

—¿Quién es usted?

—¡Oh, perdona mi mala educación! Mi nombre es Pauna, y soy la señora de esta casa.

—¿La... la esposa de lord Albert? —preguntó con cautela.

—¡Claro que no! —rió Pauna— Él es el hermano de mi difunto marido, lord Willian. —Sus ojos se entristecieron al recordar a su amado esposo, pero tragó saliva y siguió hablando— Hace dos meses que enviudé, unos días después de que tú llegases aquí, aunque hasta ayer no supe nada de tu existencia.

—Yo... no sé lo que le habrán contado sobre mí, pero de verdad lamento mucho su pérdida. Sé perfectamente lo que se siente.

Pauna la miró con fijeza. Albert le había explicado que el esposo de Candy había muerto horas después de la boda, aunque tampoco le dio muchos más detalles. Apoyó una mano en su hombro y apretó con delicadeza, haciéndole ver que entendía su pena.

—El destino nos ha deparado una carga muy pesada. Aun así, tenemos que ser fuertes y aguantar tan duros bretes —afirmó Pauna compungida—. Por cierto, hablando de contrariedades... Ese patán insensible que tengo por cuñado no te habrá causado problemas, ¿verdad?

Candy se asombró de la audacia de Pauna al hablar de Albert. Definitivamente, aquella mujer le caía bien. Muy bien.

—Supongo que se ha comportado como lo hace siempre, pero no, no me ha dado más problemas que los ocasionados durante estos últimos días.

La expresión de Pauna se dulcificó, dando a entender que le tenía mucho cariño, aunque no aprobaba en modo alguno sus acciones.

—Albert es un bruto un poco intransigente, pero no es mala persona. Todavía no me explico cómo te ha tenido tanto tiempo retenida aquí, sin informarme de tu presencia. No te preocupes, porque a partir de ahora esto cambiará de forma radical.

Candy elevó una plegaria al cielo por la llegada de Pauna. ¡Al fin podría ser libre!

—¿Cuándo avisarán a lord Richard para que venga a recogerme?—se atrevió a preguntar. La ilusión y la impaciencia embargaban su tono de voz.

Pauna la miró con manifiesta lástima en su semblante. Odiaba tener que contradecirla y minar el optimismo que descubrió en sus ojos esperanzados.

—¡Oh, creo que has malinterpretado mis palabras! —apuntó contrita mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Aunque no me guste lo que ha hecho Albert contigo, no puedo contravenir sus decisiones. Como bien me ha dejado claro, eres su prisionera, así que no puedo hacer nada. Hasta que él no decida liberarte, no podrás salir de este castillo.

Efectivamente, la decepción se adueñó de Candy.

—¡Tiene que ayudarme, por favor! Nadie sabe que estoy aquí retenida. Lord Richard debe de estar desesperado al desconocer mi paradero. ¡Se lo ruego, haga algo!

—Lo lamento mucho. —Pauna tomó entre sus manos las de Candy y las apretó en un gesto afectuoso—. Te aseguro que, si de mí dependiera, ahora no estarías aquí. Por eso te pido que le expliques a Albert todo lo que sepas. Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes te dejará libre.

Candy soltó las manos de la mujer y levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

—¡Ya le he dicho lo que sabía! ¿Es que nadie va a creerme?—Lágrimas de impotencia humedecieron sus ojos— ¡Por favor, se lo suplico! ¡Ayúdeme!

Pauna se compadeció en silencio de ella. Estaba claro que decía la verdad, pero sabía cómo era Albert y su empecinamiento para ciertas cosas. Mientras su cuñado no creyera en la inocencia de Candy, no tendrían nada que hacer.

—Por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es intentar convencerlo de que te deje salir de esta habitación. No es bueno que pases todo el día aquí. Tampoco es muy correcto que estés en los aposentos de un hombre, pero contra eso no puedo hacer nada. Mi cuñado ha sido inflexible en ese aspecto. Espero que, al menos, se comporte como un caballero. —Se giró en redondo hacia ella y su tono de voz se endureció—: Candy, no permitas que Albert te avasalle. No fomentes su ira, pero tampoco dejes que te pisotee. Y si intenta propasarse contigo, házmelo saber de inmediato.

—Pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo? Estoy encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes y las pocas personas que entran aquí hacen como si yo no existiera —le explicó con una expresión de derrota.

—Vendré a verte siempre que pueda, y le voy a insistir a Albert para que te deje bajar todos los días al comedor a la hora de las comidas. Ahora que me doy cuenta... —Pauna se quedó pensativa durante un instante— necesitas algo de ropa. Es inadmisible que te pasees delante de un hombre que no es tu esposo en ropa de dormir. Y si además logramos que puedas salir de este cuarto..., será imprescindible conseguir algo más apropiado. Haré que te traigan algún vestido mío.

Candy se quedó de una pieza al escucharla.

—Este camisón, ¿es suyo?

—Sí, es mío. Mandé traerlo ayer cuando Albert me llamó para solicitar mi ayuda. Estabas ardiendo de fiebre, muchacha, así que tuve que quitarte la indecorosa camisa que llevabas puesta, te di un baño de agua fría y luego te puse el camisón.

Candy enfurecía por momentos. ¿Por qué ese hombre le había mentido al afirmar que había sido él quien le había puesto aquella prenda? A buen seguro, lo había hecho para fastidiarla. ¡Arggg!

—Le agradezco mucho sus cuidados, lady Pauna —dijo con sinceridad.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme nada. Y por favor, tutéame. Veo innecesario que nos tratemos con tanta formalidad. —La bondad que destilaban sus palabras fue como un soplo de aire fresco para Candy.

—De acuerdo, Pauna. Es una tranquilidad poder conversar con alguien sin necesidad de pegar gritos.

—Albert gruñe como un oso, ¿verdad? —Pauna le guiñó un ojo—Cuando se ponga así, no le hagas ni caso. Es una buena forma de irritarlo sin que pueda usarlo en tu contra.

—¡En eso estamos! —Candy rió a carcajadas. Se sorprendió por ello, ya que hacía más de dos meses que no se sentía tan a gusto, desde que estaba con Darryl en Chestergrand .

Darryl... La risa dio paso a la tristeza. ¡No se merecía ese fin!

—Bueno, Candy. Creo que te voy a dejar descansar. No es conveniente que te distraiga tanto mientras estás convaleciente. Ahora vuelve a la cama. Mañana vendré a verte y seguiremos conversando. Espero que te repongas con rapidez, porque ahora mismo voy a hablar con ese rufián que tengo por cuñado para convencerlo de que te deje abandonar esta habitación.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo contestar Candy.

Candy tuvo más visitas aquella tarde que en todo el tiempo que llevaba prisionera. Pauna acababa de salir cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Como había vuelto a meterse en la cama, atendiendo más al consejo dado por Pauna que a la orden impuesta por Albert, nadie había encendido aún las velas, así que las luces del crepúsculo confirieron a las paredes un tono púrpura, ensombreciendo los rincones más alejados de la habitación. El mobiliario comenzaba a desdibujarse delante de sus ojos, y la puerta era un simple rectángulo difuso. La primera impresión de Candy al ver aquella silueta borrosa en el vano fue que Albert había regresado, pero la modulada y agradable voz que provenía de allí la sacó de su error.

—¿Me permitís entrar, milady?

Poco a poco, el contorno indeterminado de la figura fue creando forma, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Albert sino de su hermano pequeño, Andres.

—Si me disculpáis, lady Candy, he venido a ver cómo os encontrabais. Ayer supe por mi hermano que habíais caído enferma, pero acabo de cruzarme con lady Pauna en la galería y me ha informado de que, al parecer, ya estáis mejor. ¿Necesitáis algo?

«Sí, necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes».

—Le agradezco su interés, pero no necesito nada. Gracias.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco de compañía? —preguntó él con cortesía—Supongo que, en calidad de prisionera, no recibirá muchas visitas. ¿Me equivoco?

—En absoluto. Sería novedoso disfrutar de una agradable conversación, si a usted no le importa.

—Milady, para mí será todo un placer. —Andres se sintió exultante de alegría— ¿Mi hermano está tratándoos bien?

«Ésa hiena no trataría bien ni a su madre moribunda», pensó Candy con desgana.

—Todo lo bien que puede tratarse a alguien que está encerrado—respondió con diplomacia.

—Quiero que sepáis que tuve una larga charla al respecto con él, y le reproché su imperdonable comportamiento. Éstas no son formas de tratar a una dama tan encantadora como vos.

Candy se sonrojó ante aquel almibarado comentario.

—Supongo que él haría caso omiso de sus protestas, ¿verdad?

—Veo que poco a poco lo vais conociendo. Tenéis toda la razón: fue inflexible en su decisión, aunque yo no soy un hombre que se rinda con facilidad. Desde que nací he tenido que bregar con su fuerte e impulsivo carácter, y sé que con paciencia, astucia e insistencia dará su brazo a torcer.

¡Qué bien le caía toda aquella familia! Bueno, todos excepto Albert. Si Andres no se pareciera tanto a su hermano, habría jurado que este último había sido adoptado, recogido directamente de una madriguera de hurones.

Estuvieron charlando durante largo rato. Candy se quedó muy asombrada al descubrir que Andres era un hombre de letras, extremadamente culto. Le gustaba la música, la pintura y el arte en general, pero había tenido que acceder a las continuas peticiones de sus dos hermanos mayores para que se instruyera en el noble arte del combate. A él no le gustaba nada aquel mundo, pero no tuvo más remedio que acatar sus órdenes. «Otra crucecita más en la lista de defectos insalvables del ogro», apuntó ella mentalmente. Cada día que pasaba era mayor su aversión hacia aquel despreciable hombre.

Candy fue muy parca en explicaciones cuando Andres le preguntó por su pasado. No quería que la tildara de mentirosa, como ya había hecho Albert. En la medida que pudo, intentó llevar ella la voz cantante en la conversación, avasallándolo con numerosas preguntas sobre sus aficiones ocultas.

La noche cayó como un pesado manto de terciopelo negro, y Albert los encontró allí mientras ellos reían divertidos, ajenos al resto del mundo. Había tenido una agria discusión con Pauna, en la que ella se mostró tajante a la hora de hacerle ver lo que pensaba de su deleznable comportamiento. Finalmente Albert había terminado por ceder, aunque sólo fuera para dejar de oír sus continuos reproches y acusaciones. ¡Que Dios lo ayudara, porque él jamás pensaba atarse de por vida a ninguna mujer! Si todas eran como su cuñada, prefería morir atravesado por mil espadas antes que caer en las redes de una exasperante y permanente penitencia como aquélla.

Pauna lo había aguijoneado sin compasión, hasta tal punto que Albert sufría de un agudo y persistente dolor de cabeza cuando por fin dio su consentimiento para que Candy pudiera bajar al comedor en las comidas. Por supuesto, sólo lo haría cuando él estuviese presente, ya que no se fiaba en absoluto de aquella pequeña arpía.

Cuando estaba llegando a lo alto de la escalera, sus instintos de guerrero lo pusieron de inmediato sobre aviso. Desde la distancia apreció que al fondo del corredor, donde se ubicaban sus aposentos, la puerta estaba entornada. En un primer momento no vio al guardia, así que aceleró el paso hasta que lo encontró apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio contiguo al suyo, con los ojos fijos en su cuarto. Eso lo tranquilizó, aunque le recriminó con la mirada que la puerta no estuviera cerrada. De inmediato supo por qué: había alguien más allí dentro.

Se acercó como un felino y aguzó el oído. Comentarios hilarantes. Exclamaciones de asombro e incredulidad. Risas. En concreto, risas de mujer.

Aquel sonido se asemejó a música celestial para sus oídos. Durante el largo tiempo que había pasado con Candy, jamás había oído brotar de sus labios semejante cadencia. Aquello le mordió en las entrañas, aunque no supo explicar el motivo. Entonces empujó la puerta con el hombro y, con su enorme cuerpo, invadió todo el vano. Las risas se suspendieron en el acto.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Del susto, Candy se echó hacia atrás en la cama hasta que su cabeza golpeó contra el cabecero de madera. Su expresión fue de rabia contenida, porque sabía que la diversión había llegado a su fin.

—¡Ah, Albert, por fin has llegado! Le estaba relatando a lady Candy la anécdota de cuando tenías quince años, aquella en la que al intentar atrapar a un lechón, te caíste de lleno sobre el estiércol de las porquerizas y la cerda te pisoteó.

Albert clavó en su hermano una torva mirada.

—Largo de aquí.

—Pero...

—He dicho que te vayas, Andres. Ya.

El muchacho se disculpó ante Candy y abandonó la habitación, no sin antes hacer una mueca de burla a espaldas de su hermano que éste no llegó a ver, pero sí ella, cuyos labios empezaron a curvarse en una esplendorosa sonrisa. Su radiante expresión se congeló a medio camino cuando se fijó en el semblante contrariado de Albert.

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 18

_**CAPÍTULO 18**_

—¿ACASO te has creído que eres una invitada en este castillo?

Candy dedicó a Albert una mueca de desprecio, pero no contestó a su malintencionada pregunta.

—¿Puede saberse qué les haces a todos? Es como si los tuvieras comiendo de tu mano. ¿No serás acaso una bruja?

Candy lo miró sin comprender. ¿Qué diantres estaba insinuando?

—Pauna, Andres... parece que mi propia familia se haya vuelto en mi contra. ¡Y la culpa es tuya! —Albert la señaló con un dedo acusador—. ¡Desde que han sido conocedores de tu presencia aquí no he podido disfrutar de un solo momento de paz!

—Quizá sea porque han despertado en usted la voz de la conciencia, y los remordimientos son los que no lo dejan vivir —le atacó ella.

—¡No seas insolente! Mi conciencia está muy tranquila, muchacha. Eres tú la que deberías meditar sobre tus actos.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si yo no he hecho ni dicho nada! —exclamó Candy ofendida.

—Ése es el problema: no has dicho nada. Tú eres la única responsable de tu situación actual, no yo, tal y como mi familia está empeñada en hacerme ver.

—¿No será que ellos son más consecuentes que usted?

El gesto huraño de Albert la impactó de tal modo que Candy decidió al instante no seguir provocándolo. Sus ojos brillaban con furia mal contenida y su poderosa mandíbula se endureció en una mueca cruel.

—Mujer, estás jugando con fuego y te quemarás. Es la última vez que te aviso.

Acto seguido caminó hacia la pared de donde colgaba la cadena, cogió el extremo con el grillete y se acercó a la cama. Candy se revolvió entre las sábanas para evitar que capturara su brazo, pero él la inmovilizó en pocos segundos y cerró el frío metal sobre la frágil muñeca.

—¿Por qué vuelve a encadenarme? —le reprochó.

—Tu lengua viperina ha vuelto a la normalidad, así que creo que ya estás lo suficientemente recuperada. No quiero arriesgarme a que intentes escapar durante la noche, mientras duermo tan tranquilo en mi cama.

Aquello era demasiado. ¿Pretendía en serio dormir junto a ella, y además encadenada? Eso sí que no lo permitiría.

Candy apartó las sábanas con violencia y, de un brinco, saltó fuera.

—¿Se puede saber lo que haces? —bramó él—. ¡Vuelve ahora mismo a la cama! —le ordenó.

—De ningún modo. —Candy elevó el mentón de forma desafiante—. No pienso permanecer en esta habitación a menos de dos pasos de usted, y me da igual lo que diga.

—Serás impertinente... —En dos segundos el cuerpo de Albert se abatió sobre ella y la levantó del suelo como si fuera una pluma, llevándola de nuevo hacia el lecho—. Harás lo que yo te diga y punto.

Acababa de soltarla sobre el mullido colchón cuando los pies de Candy volvieron a tocar raudos el suelo.

—¡He dicho que no! —contestó ella con un mohín, cruzando los brazos en señal de insubordinación.

—Podrías sacar de sus casillas hasta al santo más paciente... —le recriminó Albert con dureza—. ¡Métete en la cama de una maldita vez!

—¡No! —gritó ella a pleno pulmón. Se alejó de él todo lo que la cadena le permitió y, agazapándose en un rincón, se cubrió la cabeza con las piernas y los brazos.

Albert estuvo a punto de someterla mediante la fuerza bruta, atándola de pies y manos a la estructura de la cama si era necesario, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Si quería volver a dormir en el frío suelo, allá ella. Ése no era su problema. Se sentó sobre el lecho, ignorándola adrede, y comenzó a quitarse las botas y la camisa. Cuando terminó de desvestirse, se tumbó cuan largo era y sopló la llama de la vela que brillaba junto a la tarima.

—Muy bien. Si quieres sufrir una recaída, ése será un justo castigo por tu terquedad. Pero no pienses que voy a ser tan iluso como para cometer dos veces el mismo error. La próxima vez no seré tan considerado contigo y dejaré que te congeles en el suelo.

Candy alzó la cabeza con una expresión de triunfo. ¡Se había impuesto a ese bárbaro!

Como pudo, acomodó su cuerpo sobre la fría piedra y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de un buen rato se durmió, aunque no antes de haberse reprochado multitud de veces a sí misma su estúpido orgullo. Era una necia. Si se hubiera tragado su soberbia, ahora mismo estaría descansando plácidamente en aquella confortable cama. Durante toda la tarde había permanecido tumbada en ella, así que hablaba con conocimiento de causa al afirmar que se había equivocado de pleno cuando se negó a acatar las órdenes del hombre.

Albert esperó con paciencia hasta que la respiración de Candy se volvió regular. Transcurrió más de una hora en la que, en el más absoluto silencio, maldijo todos los improperios aprendidos a lo largo de su vida. Pero al fin se había dormido, así que se levantó y fue hacia ella. Con cuidado de no despertarla, pasó un antebrazo por debajo de sus rodillas flexionadas, otro por su espalda y la incorporó del suelo. Después anduvo de nuevo hacia el lecho y la depositó con delicadeza en el extremo donde antes él había estado tendido, en la zona que aún conservaba parte de su calor corporal. La cubrió con una sábana y dos mantas y a continuación él también se tumbó, muy próximo a ella.

La lluvia arreciaba en el exterior, repiqueteando con fuerza en las paredes de piedra caliza. Las pieles que cubrían las ventanas ondeaban con furia por el salvaje viento que se había desatado, mostrando parte del cielo plomizo, aún oscuro y tétrico, que indicaba los momentos previos al amanecer.

El sonido de un trueno lejano hizo despertar a Candy. Sobresaltada, profirió un pequeño grito y abrió los ojos, oteando lo que tenía a su alrededor. Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormida sobre el gélido suelo, injuriando su marcada obstinación. Sin embargo, no era frío lo que sentía en aquellos instantes, sino una agradable calidez que envolvía todo su cuerpo. Estaba desubicada, pues no entendía cómo podía haberse acostumbrado tanto a descansar en tan penosas condiciones como para creer que aquélla era una posición cómoda. Hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

El calor que la caldeaba de forma tan placentera no provenía del fuego que ardía en la chimenea, ni ella, por extraño que pareciera, se había habituado a la dureza del suelo. No, estaba dentro de una cama y a su lado, muy pegado a ella, alguien dormía profundamente, aprisionándola con uno de sus fuertes antebrazos.

Candy dio un brinco al comprobar que esa persona era Albert. Instintivamente, luchó por desprenderse del abrazo. Probó a levantar de encima suyo a aquel peso muerto, pero él la mantenía muy bien sujeta. Exhaló un suspiro de resignación. Tampoco quería montar un número y darle una razón más para mortificarla por haberlo despertado.

Decidió que esperaría hasta que él se levantara por su propio pie y la dejase en paz. No haría ni un solo movimiento, para que él creyera que seguía dormida, ajena a su cercanía. Cerró los ojos, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella y, al cabo de dos minutos, los volvió a abrir. No pudo evitar fijarse en el viril hombre que tenía a escasos centímetros de ella; la sábana de lino le cubría hasta la cintura, por lo que pudo apreciar en primera línea los desarrollados músculos de su torso. Su potente pecho subía y bajaba en una cadencia regular, lenta y pausada, que la hipnotizó por completo durante largo rato. Su mano se moría por tocar aquellos pectorales, firmes y poderosos, pero su mente le prohibió tal atrevimiento. Con desgana, tuvo que reconocer que era un espécimen increíble.

Poco a poco fue subiendo en su escrutinio. Con la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada en las almohadas, se remarcaban los fuertes tendones de su cuello. ¡Qué fácil hubiera sido en aquellos instantes rebanarle el pescuezo si hubiese dispuesto de un cuchillo! Pero no, se encontraba totalmente a su merced. Aunque... la llave que cerraba el grillete reposaba allí, colgada de su cuello por una tira de cuero. Si iba con cuidado, quizá pudiera hacerse con ella. No, era demasiado arriesgado. Podría despertarlo y, aunque eso no sucediera, enseguida se percataría de que la llave había desaparecido.

Decepcionada, olvidó aquella idea suicida y volvió a centrarse en Albert Su recio mentón necesitaba un urgente rasurado, aunque eso sólo hacía que le pareciera mucho más varonil de lo que ya era. Y más peligroso. Incluso dormido, emanaba peligro por todos los poros de su piel. En el centro de la barbilla tenía un hoyuelo que en otra persona hubiera resultado adorable, pero en él sólo recalcaba la dureza de su mandíbula y su marcada terquedad.

Al subir más, se quedó subyugada con la visión de su boca. Perfectamente cincelada, de labios carnosos y tentadores, Candy se preguntó qué sentiría si la besara. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, y algo oscuro y caliente se avivó en su interior. Deseo. En contra de sí misma y de sus convicciones, ella deseaba a Albert.

La cruda realidad se hizo patente como un fuerte e imprevisto fogonazo. La atracción que sentía por aquel bárbaro era evidente, aun cuando su mente pugnara por convencerla de que sólo podía abrigar un profundo rechazo hacia él.

Si quería ser sincera, tenía que reconocer que Albert tampoco la había tratado tan mal. Dadas las circunstancias, si hubiera caído en otras manos a esas alturas ya podría haber sido brutalmente violada o, lo que era peor, incluso podrían haber acabado con su vida. Siendo franca, ella estaba en una situación muy delicada, donde todo apuntaba a que tenía algo que ver con lo sucedido a aquella familia. Sin embargo, Albert se había limitado a hacerla su prisionera. Cierto era que la había encadenado y amordazado con crueldad, además de humillarla una y otra vez, pero no la había lastimado físicamente (excepto cuando le dio aquella azotaina a lomos de su caballo tras capturarla en el bosque, y ésa se la tenía jurada), así que la conclusión que sacó fue que, en realidad, había tenido mucha suerte de caer en sus manos y no en las de alguien peor.

Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo podía justificar todo lo que le había hecho? Estaba empezando a pensar cosas sin sentido, debía de estar volviéndose loca por culpa de su prolongado cautiverio. Aquello no tenía otra explicación.

Volvió a posar la mirada en los labios de Albert. Los tenía ligeramente abiertos, y por ellos exhalaba la respiración de una forma muy sugerente, casi lasciva. Se quedó embelesada observando aquella boca que la atraía como un imán, tanto que casi se olvidó de su propia respiración.

—¿Quieres probarlos? Te aseguro que, con ellos, rozarás el cielo.

Candy despertó del encantamiento en el que estaba inmersa nada más oír aquellas palabras. Se tensó al instante, para después levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Albert. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo en primavera, estaban taladrándola con una intensidad que rayaba lo obsceno.

—¡Aparte su brazo de mí! —se defendió, empujándolo con las manos. Necesitaba romper de inmediato el hechizo que el cuerpo de aquel hombre había creado en torno suyo.

—Vaya, vaya. —Él no permitió que le moviera el brazo de donde estaba—. Así que la pequeña arpía tiene tentaciones ocultas...

—¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Suélteme ahora mismo!

—¿Por qué tu mente niega lo que tu cuerpo desea?

—¡Deseo que me suelte! —le espetó—. ¡Ahora!

—Está bien... —murmuró él aparentemente resignado.

Con deliberada lentitud, Albert alzó su brazo y lo apartó de ella. Candy se incorporó como movida por un resorte y se dispuso a abandonar la cama a toda prisa. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo antes de lograrlo, y se quedó parada a medio camino del suelo.

—¿Qué narices...?

Echó la vista atrás mientras la risa de Albert resonaba por toda la habitación. Lo que le impedía levantarse era la cadena que sujetaba el grillete de su muñeca, la cual estaba aprisionada bajo el enorme cuerpo del hombre.

—¡Será zopenco! —chilló ella— ¡Déjeme bajar! —gritó mientras tiraba con ahínco de los eslabones—. ¡Levántese!

—Muchacha, ahora mismo no tengo ninguna intención de levantarme de esta cama. Todavía es muy temprano, no ha terminado de amanecer. ¿Acaso quieres que comience mal el día?

Los truenos que se oían en el exterior, acercándose cada vez más al castillo, no eran nada comparados con los truenos que resonaban en el interior de Candy. ¡Maldito impresentable! Estaba relamiéndose como un niño pequeño con una golosina entre las manos. ¡Estaba burlándose de ella en su propia cara!

Albert disfrutaba enormemente viendo cómo aquella mujer se encaraba con él de un modo tan apasionado. Allí, de rodillas encima de la cama, con la revuelta melena color oro cayendo salvaje rizos alrededor de su hermoso rostro y aquella furiosa mirada verde, parecía una leona encadenada a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Simplemente la ayudó a llevar a cabo su propósito. Tiró con fuerza de la pesada cadena, atrayéndola hacia él, y a Candy no le quedó más remedio que abalanzarse de forma involuntaria sobre su cuerpo.

En aquel preciso instante un rayo cayó muy cerca de allí, sacudiendo hasta los cimientos, pero ellos dos hicieron caso omiso de la reverberación. Candy tenía apoyadas las manos sobre el torso de Albert, y sus rostros estaban separados por escasos centímetros, tan cerca el uno del otro que sus jadeantes respiraciones, cálidas y aceleradas, se unieron en una sola. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba agitado, su corazón retumbaba con tanto ímpetu que creyó que de un momento a otro se le saldría. A él le pasaba lo mismo. Miraba la boca de Candy con una intensidad feroz, decidido a salvar la escasa distancia que los separaba y mostrarle a esa pequeña arpía que lo que le había dicho unos minutos atrás era completamente cierto.

Tomándola de los brazos con sus firmes dedos, la atrajo hacia sí. Justo antes de que sus labios se rozaran, oyó una voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos y la magia desapareció.

—¡Mi señor, tenéis que bajar ahora mismo!

Alguien aporreaba la puerta de modo insistente y Candy se echó hacia atrás, rompiendo la nebulosa que los había atrapado. Albert soltó un profundo gruñido de insatisfacción.

—¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? —vociferó contrariado.

—Milord, ha caído un rayo a escasos metros de las caballerizas y los caballos están encabritados. Debemos sacarlos de allí cuanto antes o sufrirán grandes daños. Mi señor, las cuadras están al completo y no podemos controlar a los animales. Necesitamos ayuda.

Albert se levantó de un salto, bufando por lo bajo. Mientras se pasaba una camisa por la cabeza, sus ojos no dejaron de observar con evidente lascivia a Candy, quien se había cubierto con una manta, avergonzada de sí misma por lo que acababa de experimentar entre sus brazos. No quería mirarlo a la cara, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación lo oyó decir con claridad:

—Tú y yo terminaremos más tarde lo que hemos empezado en esta cama.

Ella se sintió desfallecer.

Pauna apareció al mediodía, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, seguida de dos doncellas que portaban entre sus manos una buena cantidad de ropa. Candy no se había movido de la cama desde que Albert abandonó los aposentos. Estaba sumida en un trance, aún escandalizada por su bochornoso comportamiento horas atrás. Si no los hubieran interrumpido con aquella llamada, ahora estaría entre sus brazos, descubriendo qué se sentiría al ser poseída por aquel hombre. No, realmente no quería saberlo, se mintió a sí misma.

—Candy, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó Pauna con la preocupación impresa en su voz.

—No... No.

—Mira lo que te he traído. Creo que te servirá.

—Ah, sí... vale. —Candy habló como una autómata, sin ni siquiera mirar los hermosos vestidos que las sirvientas habían dejado sobre la cama.

—¿No te alegras de poderte vestir como Dios manda? Venga, vamos a elegir el que te pondrás hoy para bajar a cenar. ¿Cuál prefieres?

—Me da igual. Yo... ¿qué has dicho? —De repente, Candy fue consciente de lo que implicaban las palabras de Pauna—. ¿Voy a salir de aquí?

—Por supuesto. Aunque me costó mucho esfuerzo, ayer logré convencer a Albert de que te permitiera bajar al salón. ¿No te satisface esta decisión? —Pauna torció el gesto con expresión dubitativa.

Candy se había quedado sin habla. Tenía muy abiertos los ojos y miraba a la otra mujer con escepticismo.

—Claro que sí... —Al fin reaccionó—. Son unas maravillosas noticias. Gracias, Pauna.

—Pues para ser tan buenas noticias, no se te ve muy entusiasmada —la increpó—. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?—Pauna se acercó hasta Candy y le puso una mano en la frente—. No, ya no tienes fiebre...

—Discúlpame, pero es que me ha pillado por sorpresa. Está bien, veamos qué me puedo poner. ¡Estoy deseando llevar algo un poco más elaborado que esto o una camisa! —proclamó al tiempo que bajaba la vista hacia su camisón.

Pauna asintió complacida y la instó a que se acercara para ver las prendas.

—Existe un pequeño problema... —comentó Candy de repente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cómo voy a probarme nada con esto? —con expresión derrotada, señaló la cadena que aprisionaba su mano.

—¡Oh, se me había olvidado por completo! —exclamó Pauna. Se llevó la mano a la cintura, de donde colgaba una pequeña argolla con varias llaves. Ella, como señora del castillo, tenía que llevarlas siempre consigo para poder acceder a todas las estancias—. He ido hace un rato a ver a Albert. No le ha gustado en absoluto que lo importunase mientras estaba ocupado, pero a mí me ha dado igual. Le he exigido que me entregara la llave porque me imaginaba que habría vuelto a encadenarte al verte recuperada. Se ha mostrado un poco renuente a hacerlo, pero le he conseguido meter en su dura mollera que si no te liberaba de esa atadura, no podrías vestirte. Este hombre... —Agitó la cabeza en un gesto de exasperación.

Tras inspeccionar todas las llaves, eligió una de las más pequeñas y, acto seguido, procedió a abrir el grillete. Nada más sentirse liberada, Candy agitó enérgicamente la mano, se masajeó la muñeca con fruición y después le regaló a Pauna una franca sonrisa de gratitud.

Ambas mujeres se pasaron el resto de la mañana hablando de temas intrascendentes, mientras Candy se probaba uno por uno todos los vestidos. Poco a poco, la conversación fue adquiriendo tintes más personales, hasta que Pauna le confesó, un tanto azorada, que se encontraba en estado de buena esperanza.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! —dijo Candy con sinceridad.

—Depende de cómo lo mires... —respondió Pauna en un murmullo quedo.

—¿No estás contenta? Pauna, ¿qué te ocurre?

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar hasta que ella prorrumpió en un llanto descontrolado. Candy no sabía qué hacer para consolarla, así que se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza.

—Chsss, calma...

Tras unos minutos de sollozos desgarradores, Pauna pudo al fin tranquilizarse. Sorbió por la nariz, respiró hondo y le explicó el porqué de su tristeza y de su falta de ilusión con respecto a aquel embarazo. El rostro de Candy fue ensombreciéndose a medida que la mujer iba narrándole la agresión tan brutal que había sufrido tiempo atrás, hasta que casi no pudo respirar por culpa del nudo en la garganta que se le había formado al escuchar tan espeluznante historia.

—Pauna, lo siento muchísimo... pero por favor, trata de serenarte. Esto no os vendrá nada bien ni al niño ni a ti. Tú quieres tenerlo, ¿verdad?

Ella levantó la vista y la miró con ojos afligidos.

—La verdad, no lo sé. Por un lado querría borrar para siempre el recuerdo de todo aquel sufrimiento, pero por otro lado... ¿y si el niño es de Willian? Siempre tendré esa duda.

Candy no supo qué aconsejarle. Si ella estuviera en su misma situación, tampoco sabría qué es lo que hubiese hecho, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que comprender la disyuntiva que estaba soportando e insuflarle ánimos para poder sobrellevar la decisión que tomara, fuese cual fuese.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron juntas todo el día sin ser interrumpidas por nadie. Poco a poco fue creándose un estrecho vínculo entre las dos, y cuando Pauna le informó de que ya era hora de retirarse e ir preparándose para la cena, Candy se sintió muy decepcionada, aunque no lo exteriorizó.

—Me ha agradado tanto tu visita... —Le estrechó las manos con efusividad—. Por favor, ven a verme más a menudo.

—¡Si nos vamos a ver dentro de un rato! —rió Pauna.

—No estoy yo tan segura...

—Claro que sí —afirmó convencida—. Si Albert no baja contigo esta noche, yo misma subiré a buscarte y le daré un buen pescozón por privarme de tu agradable compañía.

Después de tanto tiempo, Candy se sintió un poco feliz. Al menos ya no estaría tan sola. Ahora no, cuando había trabado amistad con aquella mujer, aun en las insólitas circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

Candy se había convencido de que, definitivamente, ya no iba a salir de la habitación. Se había hecho de noche y Albert aún no había regresado. «Seguro que está cenando ahí abajo, vanagloriándose del poder que tiene sobre todos», pensó contrariada. Le entraron ganas de chillar, pero se contuvo. Aquélla no era la solución. Tenía que aceptar de una vez por todas que él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, ni siquiera un poquito. Frustrada, estaba a punto de desprenderse del precioso vestido que había lucido toda la tarde para colocarse de nuevo el triste camisón, cuando oyó que alguien entraba.

Albert se quedó de una pieza cuando la vio. Sabía que Candy era bonita, lo había sabido desde el momento en el que se deshizo de la mugre que la cubría al día siguiente de llegar al castillo. Sin embargo, la mujer que tenía delante, vestida con aquel traje que le hacía mostrar parte de los tobillos, con la gloriosa mata de rizos dorada cayendo por su espalda, destacaba en su habitación como una preciosa gema.

Estaba hermosísima.

De inmediato su entrepierna se tensó, recordando lo sucedido horas atrás. Sintió un enorme fastidio al haber sido importunado de aquella forma, cuando estaba a punto de conseguir su propósito, pero el deber lo llamaba. Habían tardado toda la mañana en contener a las bestias que se agitaban nerviosas en las cuadras, asustadas por la tormenta que estaba azotando en el exterior. La lluvia caía a raudales, y cuando consiguieron sacar a todos los caballos al patio, recibieron el aviso de que varias chozas de una de las aldeas cercanas habían sido destruidas por la fuerza de la tempestad. Albert, junto a varios de sus hombres, había acudido a socorrer a aquellas gentes. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde ayudando a reconstruir parte de lo que se había perdido, lo más fundamental para restaurar la habitabilidad en aquellas humildes construcciones. Al menos, los propietarios y sus familias podrían dormir bajo un techo cubierto al llegar la noche.

Como estuvo todo el tiempo ocupado, se había olvidado de Candy y de lo que había sentido cuando la tuvo a su merced. Pero ahora, ni sus empapadas ropas podían enfriar el calor que lo recorría por dentro al contemplarla.

—Veo que Pauna se ha pasado por aquí —comentó señalando su vestido—. Supongo que te habrá dicho que logró un cierto privilegio para ti, ¿verdad? Esta noche bajarás al salón a cenar.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. No se veía con fuerzas para decirle nada, no quería arriesgarse a potenciar su ira y, en última instancia, hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Voy a cambiarme de ropa y después bajaremos —la informó mientras caminaba hacia el arcón para sacar prendas limpias.

Candy desvió la vista del cuerpo de Albert cuando éste comenzó a desnudarse. Se sentó en una butaca y esperó con la cabeza gacha hasta que notó que él se colocaba a su altura.

—Vamos, levántate —le ordenó—. Ya estoy listo.

Ella se puso en pie y Albert le tomó la muñeca, abrió el grillete y la liberó.

—Espero que no cometas ninguna tontería ahora que no estás encadenada —le advirtió con voz dura—. Pórtate bien y no tendré que mandar fabricar una cadena para poder llevarte a todos lados con ella. Le prometí a mi cuñada que te dejaría bajar, pero no especifiqué en qué condiciones. ¿Entendido?

Candy volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Así me gusta, mujer.

Como si de una garra se tratase, Albert pasó los dedos alrededor de su antebrazo y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. Candy siguió sus pasos a duras penas; las zancadas del hombre eran larguísimas, pero se concentró en no perder el ritmo. ¡Por fin iba a salir de allí, aunque sólo fuera durante un rato!

Caminaban muy de prisa por la galería, pero a ella le dio tiempo de fijarse en cada pequeño detalle. Si bien era muy similar a Chestergrand , aquí había soldados apostados en cada esquina. A la entrada de la habitación, al pie de la escalera, en cada hornacina... Sintió un fuerte estremecimiento, ya que no se imaginaba que aquel lugar estuviera tan bien protegido. Las paredes estaban repletas de antorchas encendidas, así que no existía ningún punto oscuro donde esconderse. Definitivamente, sería imposible volver a escapar.

Cuando terminaron de bajar la escalera y entraron en el salón, al instante se hizo el silencio. La sala estaba repleta de gente, en su mayoría hombres, que dejaron las jarras que estaban bebiendo a medio camino de la boca para observar con detenimiento a la mujer que caminaba junto a Albert, fuertemente sujeta por su férreo brazo.

Había dos largas mesas, una a cada lado formando un pasillo central que desembocaba en una tarima sobreelevada situada al fondo, delante de la chimenea, donde también había ubicada otra mesa, colocada perpendicularmente a las otras dos. Albert se dirigió hacia allí.

Candy reconoció a Pauna, que estaba sentada en una de las sillas centrales sin hablar con nadie. Cuando la vio, después de levantar la vista extrañada por el repentino silencio, su impertérrito semblante se transformó en una esplendorosa sonrisa.

La muchacha sentía las penetrantes miradas de multitud de ojos clavándose en ella, pero no se dejó amedrentar y caminó hasta la tarima con la cabeza bien erguida, desafiante. Los constantes murmullos que oía a medida que pasaba al lado de las mesas estaban poniéndola muy nerviosa, porque sabía que ella era la protagonista de tales conversaciones, pero adoptó una actitud impertérrita e hizo oídos sordos a los comentarios hasta que llegó junto a Pauna.

—Albert, has cumplido tu promesa —dijo su cuñada al tiempo que hacía con la cabeza un gesto de aprobación.

—Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo —contestó él, mirando a Candy intencionadamente— Mujer, tú te sentarás aquí —agregó mientras le indicaba una silla situada dos puestos a la izquierda de Pauna. Él se sentó entre las dos mujeres.

En aquel momento, las grandes puertas tachonadas de entrada al castillo se abrieron y por ellas apareció Andres, quien se quedó muy sorprendido al reparar en que la prisionera de su hermano iba a cenar con ellos. Sonrió abiertamente y caminó de un modo resuelto hacia la mesa. Primero saludó a Pauna con una inclinación de cabeza y luego se situó junto a Candy.

—Milady, es un placer poder compartir esta velada con vos.—Tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios. Después se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre a su izquierda y le sirvió una copa de vino.

El rostro de Albert se endureció al ver cómo actuaba su hermano con ella.

—Andres, déjate de lisonjas estúpidas —le reprochó—. Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento. ¿Empezamos?

La cena transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. Albert habló muy poco, luciendo de forma permanente una mirada ceñuda, en contraste con Pauna y Andres, que mostraban un talante amistoso y no dejaron de darle conversación a «su invitada». Al principio, Candy contestaba con monosílabos a las preguntas que le hacían, temerosa de importunarlos con su diatriba, pero poco a poco el ambiente fue haciéndose más distendido. Seguía notando que muchos ojos expectantes la observaban desde lejos, pero ya no le importó ni se incomodó por el exhaustivo escrutinio. Se había percatado de que los hombres que se sentaban en las mesas que tenía delante eran muy diferentes entre sí. Los de la izquierda la miraban con verdadera curiosidad, sin ningún atisbo de desconfianza, mientras que los de la derecha, de cuerpos más desarrollados que los anteriores y en general un palmo más altos, la examinaban con recelo. Supuso que estos últimos eran los hombres de Albert.

Cuando llegó la hora de los postres, el gesto de Albert revelaba ya una profunda irritación, así que se levantó de su asiento sin molestarse en pedir disculpas al resto de los comensales. Se acercó a George, que estaba sentado en la mesa de la derecha y, como movidos por un resorte, el resto de los hombres que aún permanecían sentados a su alrededor se pusieron en pie, enfrascándose en una acalorada conversación.

Aun atendiendo a la charla, no perdió de vista en ningún momento a Candy. Sus facciones se habían relajado un poco, pero no dejaba de vigilarla con detenimiento. Vio que Andres le decía algo y ella sonreía risueña, y de inmediato su rostro se tornó nuevamente sombrío.

Los criados retiraron las mesas y la música comenzó a sonar. Entre gritos y algarabías, todo el mundo en la sala empezó a moverse al son de los acordes. En aquel instante, Pauna se disculpó con Andres y Candy, comentándoles que se retiraba a sus habitaciones.

—Creo que es hora de irme. Todavía no me encuentro en condiciones de disfrutar de una velada tan festiva. Espero que me perdonéis.

Candy se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo y miró a Albert. Él se había percatado de la marcha de Pauna, pero no hizo amago de acercarse a ella para llevarla de nuevo a su encierro, así que se relajó y se centró en disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de aquel momento de libertad.

Contemplaba extasiada cómo los hombres cogían de la cintura a las mujeres y emprendían un complicado baile que a ella se le antojó imposible, hasta que Andres le dijo algo al oído y ella negó de forma terminante. Aun así, la sacó a bailar una contradanza.

Él le explicó los pasos fundamentales, pero ella era incapaz de seguirlos. Se echaba a reír cada vez que se equivocaba o pisaba a alguien, mientras pasaba alegremente de mano en mano. Nadie le recriminó su falta de experiencia con la danza, sino que la animaban a seguir intentándolo. Dio vueltas y más vueltas sin ser consciente de que unos profundos y despiadados ojos azules la miraban de forma hosca desde la otra punta del salón, recriminando ásperamente su actitud y la de todos los hombres que allí había congregados, los cuales estaban devorándola con los ojos.

Comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de una gallarda y Andres se acercó a Candy por detrás. La cogió de la cintura, le dio la vuelta colocándola frente a él y comenzó a seguir el compás con ella en brazos. Cuando la mujer se habituó a los movimientos sincronizados de su acompañante, éste la soltó, le hizo un guiño y ejecutó una perfecta reverencia. La animó a que bailara dejándose llevar, y Candy así lo hizo. Más mal que bien, logró efectuar todos los pasos que componían la danza, hasta que Andres realizó uno especial que no le había mostrado en su breve ensayo. Ejecutó una volta, consistente en un acercamiento íntimo y cerrado con la pareja, un paso que se consideraba muy escandaloso para la época. Elevó a Candy en el aire y ambos rotaron doscientos setenta grados dentro de un período de seis tiempos.

El gesto adusto de Albert se transformó en ira, en una neblina roja que no le dejó ver más allá de lo que lo había enojado. Salvó la distancia que lo separaba de aquellos dos y, con un brusco tirón, arrebató a Candy de brazos de Andres.

—Ya basta de diversión. Es hora de volver a tu celda —farfulló.

A Andres no le dio tiempo de replicar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Candy y su hermano habían desaparecido por la escalera de caracol.

Albert no abrió la boca hasta que cerró de un portazo la puerta de sus aposentos, con un golpe tan fuerte que hizo saltar uno de los goznes. Sólo entonces la soltó y dirigió su desmedida furia contra la aturdida mujer, que no entendía qué era lo que había podido pasar para alterarlo tanto.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendías actuando así?

—¿Yo? —respondió ella—. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—¿Que no has hecho nada? ¿Te parece poco tu reprobable comportamiento ahí abajo? —le gritó de modo airado—. ¡Has estado provocando a todos y cada uno de esos hombres hasta conseguir que no hicieran más que desnudarte con la mirada!

—Pero ¿qué está diciendo? ¿Está loco? ¡Yo sólo estaba bailando!

—¿A eso lo llamas bailar? ¡Estaban babeando como perros en celo por tus desvergonzados movimientos! ¡Si te hubiera dejado unos minutos más allí, habrías pasado de uno a otro como una vulgar prostituta!

—¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Cómo se atreve a ofenderme así? ¡Simplemente estaba siendo amable con ellos!

—Mujer, lo único que te ha faltado ha sido abrirte de piernas para que esos peleles sin seso se lanzaran sobre ti... —barbotó Albert con voz venenosa.

—Esos peleles sin seso, como los acaba de llamar, tienen toda la educación de la que usted carece —respondió ella con altanería—Cualquiera de los hombres que había allí abajo es más hombre de lo que nunca será usted. No tiene ni idea de cómo tratar a una mujer...

Albert no le dejó terminar la frase. En dos zancadas se cernió sobre el cuerpo de Candy, la agarró ferozmente de los hombros y, con una acuciante voracidad nacida de lo más hondo de sus instintos otrora reprimidos, tomó salvaje posesión de su boca.

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

—LAS cosas no están saliendo según mis planes y, para colmo, vengo aquí y me encuentro con que este desecho humano aún sigue vivo. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

—Yo... he sido incapaz de hacerlo.

—¿Tan difícil te resulta acabar con su vida? ¿Voy a tener que hacerlo yo mismo? —miró con repugnancia a través de la trampilla el bulto que se acurrucaba en el fondo de la celda—¡Pero si casi está ya a las puertas de la muerte!

—Por eso mismo. Prefiero esperar a que la naturaleza haga su cometido. Dejemos pasar unos días más y el destino proveerá.

—¡Eres un completo incompetente! ¡Y le tienes miedo! —lo acusó con una mueca de burla.

—Pues sí, para qué negarlo. Ya os lo dije.

—¡Bah! Tonterías... pero te haré caso. No quiero ensuciarme las manos con este despojo.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. —El otro sujeto suspiró aliviado mientras echaba una fugaz mirada al interior de la mazmorra.

—Venga, vamos, no perdamos más el tiempo aquí. Este lugar me repugna.

Los dos hombres se alejaron mientras discutían acaloradamente sobre cómo llevar a cabo sus pérfidas intenciones. Dentro, la persona que permanecía encogida en una esquina apoyó la mano en la húmeda pared de piedra y, con mucho esfuerzo, se incorporó lentamente. El suelo estaba resbaladizo, y no sólo por las filtraciones de agua, sino también por toda la inmundicia acumulada a lo largo de mucho tiempo y de muchos reos encerrados entre aquellas cuatro paredes, pero consiguió levantarse sin demasiados contratiempos.

Lo había escuchado todo. Sus planes, las fechorías que habían perpetrado durante los últimos meses, las razones de su virulento odio...

Ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto. No podía consentir que se siguiera infligiendo más daño a gente inocente a causa de las equivocadas ideas de una mente enferma. No, si podía evitarlo. Había llegado el momento.

Caminó renqueando hasta el pequeño ventanuco que proporcionaba la única y escasa ventilación a aquel apestoso lugar y fijó su vista en el exterior. Durante todo el día, el cielo había estado cubierto por espesos nubarrones, impidiendo el paso de la claridad al interior de la celda, y la intensa lluvia había provocado que las correntías subterráneas se agudizaran tanto como para traspasar la gruesa cimentación de los muros e inundar el suelo más de un palmo. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Si permanecía unos días más en el interior de aquel cuchitril, moriría irremediablemente, tal y como habían augurado aquellos desalmados. No sabía si la muerte le llegaría por el ambiente tan nocivo que se respiraba allí, de una infección o por falta de alimento. De vez en cuando, un muchacho asustadizo de no más de diez años le traía las sobras de la comida, más propias de un perro sarnoso que de un humano, pero aquello no era suficiente para subsistir. Había intentado cazar alguna rata, aunque eran demasiado escurridizas. Cada cierto tiempo, cuando el hambre acuciaba de modo voraz, no le quedaba más remedio que echar mano de las babosas que reptaban por la fría piedra. A pesar de que le resultara repulsivo, debía resistir de alguna forma.

Tenía que hacerlo ya.

Según sus cálculos, aquélla era la noche propicia, aunque bien podría haberse equivocado. Tantos días allí dentro podrían haber alterado su percepción del tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista hacia el oscuro cielo encapotado, como si una fuerza oculta le ayudara en su propósito, las densas nubes se desplazaron hacia un lado mostrando el blanco astro de la noche. La perfección de su circunferencia no dejaba lugar a dudas: era luna llena. El momento idóneo.

Extrajo de su cuello una pequeña bolsa de piel de ciervo que llevaba ahí colgada. La abrió con dedos temblorosos y volcó el contenido en su mano. Las extrañas piedras, todas grabadas excepto una, estaban unidas por un tosco cordel. Desató el nudo con cuidado; tras acercar mucho la vista para no equivocarse, separó ocho de ellas. Partió un trozo de la tira de cuero de la que colgaba el pequeño hatillo y con ella las volvió a unir, formando una especie de colgante. Guardó el resto de las piedras en la bolsa y, con la mano derecha, aferró firmemente la composición que había hecho. Levantó su brazo en dirección a la luna, cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar el conjuro:

—«Perth», con ella invoco a lo más oculto para que comience el largo camino que «Thurisaz», «raidha» y «ehwaz» abran para permitir la llegada de «eihwaz», quien proporcionará defensa y, junto a «tyr», el poderoso guerrero, nos llevará a la victoria. La runa en blanco simboliza lo desconocido, pues sólo así podrá unirse con «alguiz», que lo protegerá en su largo recorrido hasta conseguir el éxito en su cometido.

Hizo una larga pausa antes de seguir. Cerró con fuerza el puño que sujetaba las runas, tanto que los filos de las piedras lastimaron su lacerada carne. La sangre cayó resbaladiza por entre sus dedos pero continuó hablando, esta vez en un dialecto antiguo del gaélico, con voz firme y decidida:

—An té nach mbaineann a chosa don talamh agus a eitlíonn ar nós éin seilge; an té a bhfuil nasc naofa ag a cholann leis na Daracha; té an chroí briste a bhfuil saol duairc aige dá bharr, dá mhéid é nach baol dó scaradh le gach aon ní; an té a thaistealós tríd na n-aoiseanna is trí spáis chun muid a scaoileadh saor, agus de bharr a ghníomhartha gheobhfaidh sé píonós cothrom ón té a ndearna feall ar a chine féin .

— «Aquel cuyos pies no toquen el suelo y vuele cual ave rapaz; aquel que en su cuerpo lleve el sagrado vínculo con los robles; aquel cuyo corazón roto haya conseguido que su vida sea yerma, tanto como para que no le importe romper con todo; aquel vendrá a liberarnos a través del tiempo y del espacio, y gracias a sus actos, recibirá justa penitencia quien ha traicionado a su misma sangre.»

En el mismo momento en el que terminó de hablar, el intenso fogonazo de un potente relámpago iluminó la oscura noche como si se hubiera hecho de repente de día. El rayo cayó tan cerca de allí que temblaron hasta los cimientos de aquella fortaleza, y el viejo olmo situado en el exterior, junto al pequeño ventanuco de la mazmorra, comenzó a arder sin control. Ni siquiera la impresionante cortina de agua que abatía con fiereza los vastos campos consiguió extinguir el incendio provocado hasta pasadas unas horas. Sin embargo, la persona artífice de tal obra no se dio cuenta de nada, ya que se había desplomado a los pies del ventanuco, completamente desvanecida.

Horas más tarde, cuando tras una larga noche de tormenta los intensos rayos de sol se abrieron paso a través de las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo encapotado, la luz de la mañana entró a raudales en la minúscula celda, incidiendo directamente sobre el cuerpo que yacía inerte en el suelo. Aún aferraba en su puño cerrado, teñido de sangre reseca, las piedras utilizadas para el conjuro.

Con un estrépito se oyó descorrer el cerrojo de la puerta y, momentos después, ésta se entornó. Una pequeña cabeza pelirroja se asomó con timidez y temor en su joven semblante, pero cuando comprobó que la persona allí recluida estaba profundamente dormida, empujó la portezuela con el hombro y entró llevando entre sus manos un pequeño cuenco de madera con algo indescifrable y maloliente en su interior. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, depositó la escudilla en el centro de la estancia y se dispuso a abandonar la mazmorra lo más rápido posible, pero en el instante en el que iba a trasponer el hueco, una débil voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

—Muchacho, espera... por favor.

El chico giró la vista hacia atrás y vio que aquella persona, a la que creía dormida, se estaba incorporando del suelo con mucho esfuerzo. Algo indefinido, una especie de fuerza invisible, lo impelió a permanecer allí parado, a la espera de saber lo que quería de él.

—Quería agradecerte el detalle que has tenido al traerme de vez en cuando algo de alimento.

—No... no es mu... mucho, pe... pero es lo ú... único que me... me per... permiten dar... darle —tartamudeó de modo manifiesto.

—Con más motivo te lo agradezco. No tengo nada, pero me gustaría retribuirte la deferencia que has tenido conmigo de algún modo especial. Ven.

El chico dudó. Esa persona no parecía peligrosa, pero la vida le había enseñado a ser precavido. Su minusvalía verbal siempre había sido motivo de crueles burlas, tanto de los adultos como por parte de otros chicos de su edad, convirtiéndolo en una persona retraída y desconfiada.

—No voy a lastimarte, en serio. Sólo quiero entregarte algo.

El muchacho se acercó con paso inseguro. La otra persona extendió su brazo hacia él y lo instó a que abriera la mano. Él así lo hizo y al instante sintió cómo depositaba algo duro y caliente en su palma, aunque no pudo ver lo que era porque lo cubrió con una mano manchada de sangre.

—A partir de ahora llevarás esto siempre contigo, pues te protegerá de todo aquello que pueda hacerte daño. Cuando llegues al ocaso de tus días, entrégaselo a alguien de tu total confianza y dile estas mismas palabras que yo te estoy diciendo ahora. Hazlo pasar de generación en generación, pues aunque sólo son unas simples piedras, el poder que emanan es muy poderoso, y son la llave de la esperanza. De la tuya. De la mía. De la de todos.

El crío, con gesto serio y formal, afirmó lentamente con la cabeza. Entonces lo soltó. Caminó hacia la puerta sin apartar la vista de la otra persona, que lo miraba con un extraño brillo de intensidad en los ojos y le sonreía de modo sincero. Nadie le había sonreído así nunca. Antes de salir, oyó que le formulaba una última pregunta.

—Muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Bro... Brower. An... Anthony Brower

La pasión que se desató entre ambos fue más fuerte que la tormenta que arreciaba en el exterior. Albert invadió la boca de Candy como si estuviera sitiando la plaza más importante de su vida. Con ansia, con temeridad, con furia, con desesperación... y con innegable ardor. Quería dejarle bien claro, sin que le cupiera ninguna duda, que él y sólo él podía disfrutar de sus carnosos labios. De su hechicera mirada. De su cuerpo repleto de curvas insinuantes. De toda ella.

La crueldad de aquel beso duro, posesivo, destruyó de modo insalvable las defensas que ella había erigido a su alrededor. Destruyó su capacidad de raciocinio y su animadversión hacia aquel hombre. Simplemente, se olvidó de todo excepto de él. Los labios de Albert, apremiantes y exigentes, la obligaron a separar los suyos, a permitirle la entrada en el interior de aquel cálido y húmedo recoveco. Su lengua irrumpió en la boca de la mujer explorando, colonizando, dominando a cada paso. Al comienzo fue él quien llevó la voz cantante; ella era una mera receptora, pasiva frente a las incesantes acometidas que no tenían otro fin sino el de doblegar su orgullo y sus reticencias hacia él.

Consiguió su propósito.

Candy cayó rendida a la vorágine de sensaciones que experimentó al ser besada. Sus piernas temblaron de manera insidiosa, perdiendo todo control sobre ellas. Él la afianzó en el refugio de su férreo abrazo cuando ella creyó caer, desmadejada como una muñeca de trapo.

Albert saboreó la textura de su jugosa carne, mordisqueó reiteradamente sus trémulos labios, lamió con fruición el contorno de sus dientes hasta que al fin atrapó, en una lucha perdida por ella, la lengua de Candy. Entonces la tempestad estalló.

Como accionada por un resorte, Candy tomó parte activa y respondió de un modo salvaje, devolviéndole con creces la impetuosidad que momentos antes había recibido. Lo agarró del cabello, tiró de él como si se fuera a alejar de ella y profundizó el beso. Enlazó su lengua con la del hombre y comenzó a ser ella la que marcara las pautas, la que dijera sin palabras cómo y cuán intenso tenía que ser aquel momento. Quiso ser ella la dominante y convertirlo a él en dominado.

Un ronco gruñido de satisfacción surgió de la garganta de Albert y se extinguió en el punto de unión de sus bocas. El dulce sabor de la victoria se fundió con la intensidad de un increíble descubrimiento: la inesperada fogosidad de aquella fierecilla.

El beso fue demoledor. No hubo suavidad ni delicadeza, sólo una ciega locura cercana al paroxismo. Más allá de un intercambio de fluidos, se convirtió en una lucha de voluntades, en la que nadie se erigió como vencedor ni vencido. Albert devoró su boca como si fuera el último alimento que se le permitiese probar en su vida, bebió de ella paladeando cada embestida como si fuera el más preciado néctar que existiese en el universo. Lo mismo le ocurrió a ella.

Sus manos se relajaron sobre los hombros de Candy. Descendieron exigentes por los costados, rozando fugazmente con los pulgares la curvatura de sus senos hasta detenerse en la estrecha cintura, sopesando su angostura. Después, volvieron a subir siguiendo el mismo camino y se internaron bajo la tela que cubría sus hombros. Con deliberada lentitud, mientras los dedos se dedicaban a investigar aquel terreno aún desconocido, fue bajándole el vestido hasta que cayó al suelo en un revoltijo de telas.

Candy quedó allí sin otra ropa más que una ligera camisola bordada. No sintió pudor por su semidesnudez, ya que Albert la había visto así vestida hasta ese mismo día; pero él, harto ya de las camisas y camisolas que lo tentaban más que si ella hubiera estado completamente desnuda, con un solo tirón rasgó la prenda de arriba abajo.

Ella se sobresaltó e intentó retirarse apoyando las manos en el pecho de Albert, pero él no se lo permitió. En cambio, abarcó sus muñecas con una sola mano, las elevó por encima de la cabeza y, sin romper el contacto con sus labios, fue empujándola hacia atrás hasta uno de los postes de la cama. Entonces sí que abandonó el refugio de su boca y la miró largamente.

Los ojos de Albert estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, sus pupilas dilatadas en las que el iris color celeste constituía un simple cerco borroso. Su respiración era agitada y su mandíbula un trozo de granito. Por fin la tenía delante suyo, indefensa, con una mirada de inequívoca excitación ante lo erótico de su desventajosa posición. Dispuesta para él.

Posó de nuevo su boca sobre la de ella y, ayudado de la mano que tenía libre, recorrió con perniciosa languidez su cuerpo. Silueteó con deleite sus formas de mujer, arrancando de ella roncos jadeos. La nívea piel de Candy, tersa y suave como el cabello de un ángel, vibró bajo aquel tenue contacto. Los dedos de Albert no tocaban, volaban fugazmente sobre ella, rozándola como alas de mariposa.

Comenzó en el hueco de su cuello, trazando una estela de infames caricias desde el esternón hasta el valle de los pechos. Perfiló la curvatura de ambos senos y, sin detenerse a alcanzar la cumbre de aquellos montículos, continuó descendiendo hasta llegar a la concavidad de su vientre. Rodeó la depresión de su ombligo una y otra vez, mientras Candy luchaba con denodado frenesí por contener los gritos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. Ella ya no respiraba, boqueaba como si se hubiera agotado todo el aire a su alrededor.

Albert se desvió en su erótico descenso y llevó la mano por el relieve de sus caderas, con decisión enfermiza, hasta que se paró al final de la espalda. Se afianzó allí y con ímpetu atrajo a Candy hacia él. De inmediato, ella sintió chocar contra su abdomen la dura protuberancia que se ocultaba en la entrepierna del hombre y ahogó un grito. Su miembro tensaba los pantalones de tal forma que fue plenamente consciente de la excitación que había despertado en él, como también supo que Albert quería mostrarle hasta qué punto su propio cuerpo respondía a las caricias que le profesaba.

Con el dedo índice siguió el sendero de la columna hacia arriba, para luego bajar de nuevo un poco más allá de la elegante curva que formaba la cintura. Subió y bajó repetidamente, y a cada nueva pasada avanzaba más lejos en su enervante recorrido, hasta que llegó al desfiladero entre los glúteos. Allí se detuvo y palpó una de las nalgas, sopesando su maleabilidad con dedos diestros. Apretó la suave carne con firmeza y apartó su boca de la de Candy para mirarla a la cara.

Ella tenía la nuca apoyada en el poste, con la cabeza ladeada, los párpados cerrados y los labios, enrojecidos e hinchados por el feroz beso, ligeramente entreabiertos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su frente perlada de sudor. Su rostro expresaba puro éxtasis.

—Basta ya... —logró decir en un murmullo quedo, entre jadeos descontrolados.

—Ni lo sueñes. No hemos hecho más que empezar —contestó él con voz ronca.

Dicho esto agachó la cabeza con decisión y se perdió en el hueco de su garganta. Trazó con la lengua la misma senda que antes había seguido su mano, acariciando con la boca ambas clavículas, paladeando la delicada piel enfebrecida, saboreando con glotonería sus turgentes pechos, llevándola poco a poco hasta el delirio. Se introdujo en la boca uno de sus enhiestos y rosados pezones y lo lamió, lo chupó y lo mordisqueó hasta que Candy gimió desfallecida.

—No, por favor... —lloriqueó lastimeramente.

—Sí —lo oyó decir con rotundidad más allá de la nebulosa que tenía enajenada su mente.

—No deberíamos... —Candy se ahogó con sus propias palabras.

Albert levantó la cabeza, arrastrando lentamente con sus dientes la punta inflamada del pezón hasta que lo soltó. Le dio una última pasada con la lengua y elevó hacia ella sus ojos azules. La fulminó con una mirada torva, brutalmente carnal. Sabía lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza: la oscura sombra de la vacilación había florecido en su rostro, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la cordura venciera los ocultos deseos de la mujer. Si se detenía en aquel momento, la frustración acabaría con ella. Y con él.

—Demasiado tarde, Candy. Hemos llegado a un punto sin retorno...

La húmeda caricia se extendió más allá del nacimiento de los senos, continuando su implacable avance, recorriendo con descaro el tenso vientre. Las piernas de Candy flaquearon sin remedio, convirtiéndose en gelatina. Sin soltar la prisión de sus muñecas, Albert la alzó por las nalgas mientras que, con la lengua, trazaba insinuantes círculos alrededor del ombligo, hasta colocar su cuerpo desmadejado sobre el mullido colchón.

Llevó su mano libre hacia los tersos muslos femeninos y una, dos, infinitas veces los acarició con vehemencia. Candy se agitó entre las sábanas, pero eso sólo sirvió para que la boca y la mano de Albert se volvieran más osadas. Mientras la experta lengua del hombre dibujaba filigranas al comienzo de su sexo, los dedos se internaron entre los muslos y rozaron el centro de su feminidad.

Estaba caliente, húmeda y preparada.

La enorme mano se ahuecó alrededor del pubis, buscando con el pulgar el punto sensible que la llevaría a perder la cordura. Encontró el inflamado botón y lo presionó con fruición, mientras el resto de los dedos jugueteaban alegremente en la entrada de la vulva. Cuando introdujo uno de ellos en su interior, Candy se envaró. Cuando introdujo dos, ella creyó morir.

La acarició con énfasis, entrando y saliendo repetidamente, descubriendo cada pequeña porción de carne hasta que ella no aguantó más. Se arqueó sobre sí misma, apoyó los talones sobre la cama y elevó las caderas para recibir la llegada de un orgasmo demoledor que la dejó exhausta.

Albert liberó las muñecas de Candy; le separó los muslos y hundió su cabeza entre ellos, zambulléndose en la salvaje liberación de la mujer. Se embriagó de su aroma, absorbió con la boca las violentas contracciones que escapaban de su cuerpo sin control. Se mantuvo quieto unos instantes con los labios pegados al excitado sexo femenino, inspirando y expulsando contra él su cálido aliento. Candy se incorporó y lo agarró del cabello mientras dejaba caer el cuello hacia atrás, presa de un increíble arrebato. Lo obligó a acercarse más al origen de su placentero sufrimiento, y Albert recibió la orden con manifiesta complacencia. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los tiernos pliegues, apartándolos con enérgicos lametazos, y se perdió en su interior con una certera embestida.

Le hizo el amor con la boca apasionadamente, llevándola una y otra vez a la cumbre del placer hasta que ella cayó laxa sobre las sábanas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro arrebolado, una imagen clara de pura satisfacción sexual, pero para él eso no fue suficiente. No pensaba darle tregua alguna.

Aprovechó el paréntesis para desprenderse de su propia ropa. Todo le estorbaba: la camisa, las botas... Cuando de un tirón se quitó los pantalones, su miembro saltó libre, erguido como el mástil de un barco, reclamando ahondar donde antes estuvieron sus dedos y su lengua, llegar hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas de la mujer, hacerla vibrar hasta la extenuación.

Candy abrió los ojos y contempló con admiración la enorme erección. Sus ojos miraron con codicia semejante envergadura y una punzada de simple lascivia la aguijoneó en el bajo vientre. De forma inconsciente se pasó la lengua por los labios, de un modo tan erótico que subyugó por completo a Albert, haciendo que la boca de éste se crispara y su pene palpitase enfebrecido.

Se cernió sobre Candy y la cubrió con su magnífico cuerpo. Piel con piel, sus fuertes manos volaron desde los frágiles hombros de ella por su costado, abrasándola con toscas caricias, enloqueciéndola con su lánguido escrutinio. Cuando llegó a sus caderas se detuvo, las afianzó firmemente y las alzó hacia él, invitándolas a la incursión que estaba a punto de desencadenarse.

Candy sintió la dura protuberancia presionar contra su abdomen. El hinchado y enhiesto miembro reptó inquieto hasta internarse entre los rubios rizos, instigándola con deliberados e insinuantes roces que no llegaban a alcanzar su objetivo. Que aún no querían alcanzar su objetivo.

Aquello era más de lo que Candy podía soportar. Albert estaba torturándola deliberadamente, había provocado en ella una excitación que rayaba lo doloroso y parecía no tener intenciones de acabar con su suplicio. Con la mirada desenfocada y los ojos turbios de pasión, se agarró a sus anchos hombros y lo atrajo con inusitado fervor hacia ella.

—Por favor... —le imploró.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —El labio inferior de la boca de Candy tembló y Albert se abalanzó sobre él, mordisqueándolo reiteradamente mientras sus caderas no dejaban de atormentarla.

—Por favor, ahora no... no te detengas... —La voz de Candy sonó distante, lejana.

—No te he oído. —La mirada ardiente que afloró en sus ojos desmentía sus palabras, pero quería volver a oírlo. Quería escuchar de sus labios, tal y como le auguró semanas atrás, la petición que ambos estaban anhelando. Quería que fuera ella quien diese el último empujón que los separaba de caer al precipicio.

—Hazme... hazme el amor... ya.

Él no se hizo de rogar. Una sonrisa exultante y ladina mostró su perfecta dentadura un segundo antes de capturar la boca de Candy en un beso abrasador y, desplazándose ligeramente para acomodarse entre sus piernas, la penetró con una única y certera embestida.

Al instante, ella clavó las uñas en la espalda de Albert y su cuerpo se estremeció por la placentera invasión, surgiendo de lo más profundo de su garganta un grito que se diluyó entre la unión de las dos bocas. Albert no sabía si le había causado dolor, por lo que se mantuvo mortalmente quieto a la espera de una respuesta de Candy. Ella no era virgen, aunque tal vez no estuviese acostumbrada a tal envergadura, así que le dio unos momentos para que se habituara a su tamaño.

Pero Candy no quería esperar. Lo que deseaba fervientemente era que se moviera sobre ella, que la liberase de la atroz agonía que estaba sufriendo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, el uno con una expresión expectante y la otra con una muda súplica que revelaba deseo insatisfecho.

Fue ella quien dio el siguiente paso. Enroscó las piernas en torno a la cintura de Albert y lo instó a que continuara, alzando sus caderas para conseguir así profundizar la penetración. Él, gratamente complacido por aquella muestra de audacia, la recompensó como se merecía. Candy, sorprendida, sintió la enorme erección crecer y engrosarse dentro de su vagina, llenándola por completo, avivando su excitación hasta límites insospechados, que fueron superados con creces cuando empezó a moverse en su interior. El orgasmo le llegó al instante, de una forma tan intensa y arrolladora que la dejó extenuada, pero él no se conformó. Estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle más, quería hacerla llegar hasta lo más alto, que se olvidara de todo lo que había sentido hasta entonces.

De ahí en adelante lo que ocurrió dentro de aquella habitación superó cualquier expectativa marcada por ambos. Albert dio un giro radical a la actitud con la que inició su asedio; dejó a un lado su primitiva agresividad y se convirtió en un amante entregado, cuyo único fin era proporcionarle el máximo placer posible a su compañera. Sus movimientos eran precisos y acompasados, sus incesantes acometidas conseguían subir una y otra vez a Candy a la cresta de la ola. Las manos masculinas recorrían todo el cuerpo femenino, aprendiéndoselo de memoria como si de un ciego se tratara, asentando esos conocimientos recién descubiertos en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Ella, por su parte, ya había perdido todo sentido de la realidad. Había entrado en una vorágine de sensaciones indescriptibles, se hallaba inmersa en una espiral vertiginosa que la mantenía obnubilada por completo.

Sin separarse ni un milímetro, con su boca, con sus manos y con su miembro, Albert conducía a Candy por un tortuoso e insinuante camino que la llevaba al enardecimiento más extremo. Ella respondía impetuosamente a sus enérgicos envites, correspondiéndolo con una fogosidad que lo subyugó de forma indeleble y lo excitó hasta el delirio. En un retazo de cordura, lo único que su mente pudo hilvanar fue que su pequeña prisionera era puro fuego, tanto en la pelea como en el sexo. Y le gustaba. En ambos sentidos.

Aquella genuina danza erótica se transformó poco a poco en algo más indómito, más urgente, hasta que Albert fue consciente de que el momento de su propia liberación estaba muy próximo. Sus embestidas se tornaron salvajes, desaforadas, y la cadencia de sus movimientos aumentó varios puntos, arrancando en Candy apasionados gemidos mientras su cálido cuerpo lo recibía con fervor.

El impresionante orgasmo del hombre llegó de forma brutal. Albert notó crecer en su interior algo hasta entonces desconocido para él, algo que lo transportó a una dimensión elevada y suprema que lo descolocó. Los coletazos de unos intensos espasmos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, contagiando a la mujer con sus vehementes sacudidas, haciendo que ambos se convulsionaran como un volcán en erupción al sentir los latigazos de la cruda culminación. Su enorme y musculoso cuerpo se tensó, aferró con ímpetu las torneadas caderas de Candy y, en una última y violenta acometida, se derramó en su interior, mientras los impresionantes gritos de exaltación que surgían al unísono de sus respectivas gargantas se fundían en uno solo, rasgando el silencio de la noche.

Continuara...

Holaaaaa, como ven Candy cayo redondita, Albert gano porque ella hasta le rogo que le hiciera el amor...por Dios!


	22. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

HABÍA cometido un error. Un tremendo error. El error más grande de su vida.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que le vino a Candy a la cabeza fueron los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Totalmente claros, nítidos y diáfanos. ¡Santo Dios, se había acostado con aquel hombre! ¿En qué estaba pensando para haber incurrido en semejante estupidez?

Estaba sola en la enorme cama pero, tras un breve vistazo a las sábanas revueltas y su manifiesta desnudez, no le cupo ninguna duda de que lo que allí había ocurrido había sido real. Un profundo cosquilleo le subió por la espina dorsal al rememorar lo sucedido. Cómo la había tocado. Todo lo que le había hecho. «Uf, esto no puede ser sano», pensó con nerviosismo al notar que su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella forma sólo con pensar en él.

Y ahora, ¿qué pasaría? Sería incapaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara. Seguro que en aquellos instantes estaría riéndose de ella, celebrando su victoria. Porque tenía razón: al final, había sido ella la que le había suplicado que le hiciera el amor.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda», se repitió. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?

Enrolló una de las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo y se bajó de la cama de un salto. Debía vestirse antes de que él apareciera, porque una cosa sí que tenía clara: lo de la noche anterior no podía volver a suceder. Nunca más. Candy comenzó a caminar con nerviosismo por la habitación, rodeándose el pecho con los brazos mientras sacudía la cabeza, como si así pudiera borrar de un plumazo la aprensión que la estaba atenazando por dentro.

«¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿En qué lío me he metido?»

Albert estaba sentado en el gran salón con una jarra de vino vacía a su lado, el semblante hosco y la mirada turbia. Negros pensamientos lo aguijoneaban por dentro una y otra vez, impidiéndole concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la mujer que estaba en aquel momento en su cama. Plácidamente dormida. Gloriosamente desnuda. Sexualmente satisfecha.

Durante todas aquellas semanas había deseado fervientemente que sucediera lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, para así quitársela de la cabeza de una maldita vez. Vivía obsesionado con ella, con probarla, con saber cómo sería tenerla entre sus brazos. Necesitaba un buen revolcón con ella para quitarse de encima aquel encaprichamiento y olvidarse de todo, pero ahora que al fin había pasado, se daba cuenta de que había estado muy equivocado con sus suposiciones. Aquello no había saciado en modo alguno su apetito, sino que lo había incrementado. Quería más. Mucho más.

En cuanto despertó, mucho antes de que amaneciera, se obligó a sí mismo a abandonar el cómodo lecho, con aquella suave mujer a su lado, y bajar a despejarse un poco porque de otro modo habría terminado tomándola de nuevo. Su simple presencia lo incitaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Y ahí estaba él ahora, medio borracho y sin dejar de pensar en ella. Lo único que conseguiría, si seguía así, sería una buena resaca.

Se levantó de la silla con tanta fuerza que ésta cayó hacia atrás, golpeando el suelo de modo estridente. Los dos galgos que permanecían tumbados cerca de sus pies se sobresaltaron por el ruido, pero momentos después volvieron a agachar las cabezas, ignorando al hombre que, con enérgicas zancadas, se dirigía a la salida.

Albert salió al patio y caminó con paso resuelto hacia las caballerizas. Fue hasta el cubil de su semental, Beast , y lo ensilló él mismo. No podía esperar a que algún mozo de cuadras hiciera el trabajo. Además, era un caballo muy salvaje que no dejaba acercarse a cualquiera y sólo actuaba de forma más o menos tranquila con él. Sin embargo, cuando lo sacó de la cuadra se revolvió inquieto, piafando reiteradamente, y sólo la mano firme de su amo consiguió tranquilizarlo.

—Tú también necesitas desfogarte un poco, ¿verdad? A los dos nos vendrá muy bien una buena carrera. —Albert se montó de un salto y le acarició los flancos con una mano al tiempo que tomaba las riendas con la otra. Lo espoleó con brío e, instantes después, montura y jinete cruzaban el puente levadizo a pleno galope, levantando una nube de polvo a su paso.

Pauna cumplió su promesa de visitarla tanto como pudiera. Cuando entró en la habitación, Candy ya estaba perfectamente arreglada, con el vestido más recatado de todos los que le habían llevado la tarde anterior. Quería evitar por todos los medios incitar de nuevo la lujuria de Albert, así que decidió que lo primero que tendría que hacer sería no darle ningún motivo para que se fijara en ella de forma especial. Eligió un sencillo vestido color melocotón con el cuello alto, cubierto por una capa de gasa, y las mangas amplias. Después se trenzó el pelo y dejó que el cabello recogido cayera por encima de uno de sus hombros. Para finalizar, se colocó por encima un manto de lana gris. El otoño estaba siendo muy crudo y las temperaturas habían bajado mucho en el exterior, pero ella lo hizo única y exclusivamente para ocultar su cuerpo de las miradas de Albert. Cuanto menos mostrara, mejor que mejor.

Le dio tiempo a recoger el cuarto y borrar cualquier prueba visual que recordara el momento de pasión que ambos habían compartido, pero cuando terminó, fue incapaz de sentarse un rato. Al oír abrirse la puerta, se sobresaltó y contuvo la respiración, negándose a girar la vista hacia allí, pensando que Albert había vuelto. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando comprobó que se trataba de Pauna.

Al principio no quería ni mirarla a la cara, porque intuía que se daría cuenta de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior entre su cuñado y ella. Aunque había arreglado la cama, estaba segura de que su rostro la delataría, así que hizo todo lo posible para evitar su mirada. Mientras Pauna hablaba, ella se paseaba inquieta por la habitación ejecutando ridículas tareas: colocaba un jarrón junto a la ventana y acto seguido lo retiraba, limpiaba el inexistente polvo de la superficie de la cómoda..., cualquier cosa con tal de no enfrentarse a ella.

—Buenos días, Candy.

—Ho... hola, Pauna.

—Siento haberme retirado tan pronto anoche —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que no te apeteciera quedarte en el salón después de cenar.

Candy no podía dejar las manos quietas. Con movimientos torpes, se dedicaba a doblar y desdoblar una y otra vez la ropa que le habían prestado. Parecía que no le satisfacía en absoluto cómo quedaban colocadas las prendas. Pauna se percató enseguida de que allí pasaba algo raro.

—Candy, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Su voz reveló un nerviosismo mal disimulado.

—Te noto ausente y no haces más que moverte de un lado para otro sin centrarte en nada. Además, parece que rehúyes mi mirada. ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

—¿Ocultarte yo algo? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Candy miró por primera vez a Pauna e intentó parecer tranquila, pero sus ojos la delataron. Era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada más de dos segundos seguidos.

—Candy, ¿pasó algo anoche? — preguntó suspicaz.

Había dado directa en el blanco. Aquella pregunta la puso tan nerviosa que las ropas que llevaba en brazos se le cayeron al suelo, desparramándose a su alrededor. Rápidamente se agachó a recogerlas, pero Pauna se acercó a ella con premura para ayudarla. Cuando tomó entre sus manos una camisola blanca, frunció el entrecejo y observó a la muchacha con aire sospechoso.

—Candy, respóndeme —lo dijo tan seria que la frase sonó como una orden.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No entiendo a qué viene tanta insistencia, de verdad.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa esto? —Pauna levantó la destrozada prenda que tenía entre sus manos, la misma que la tarde anterior le había entregado para que se pusiera debajo del vestido antes de bajar a cenar. Candy ya no pudo obviar más el tema.

—No sé... la tela debía de estar vieja. Cuando me la quité anoche, hice un movimiento extraño y se rasgó. Lo siento, Pauna, intentaré arreglártela. —Le quitó la camisola de un tirón y la arrugó entre sus dedos, haciéndola un guiñapo.

—Candy...

—¡¿Qué?! —respondió casi gritando.

—Dime la verdad. —Su tono era engañosamente calmo.

—No hay nada que explicar. —Candy se levantó y le dio la espalda. Agarraba con tanta fuerza el trozo de tela que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

El silencio que se hizo en la habitación fue muy revelador. Pauna se incorporó lentamente del suelo y, poniéndole una mano con delicadeza sobre el hombro, la obligó a volverse hacia ella. Candy así lo hizo, pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha hasta que la otra mujer habló.

—Albert... —No sabía cómo preguntárselo—. ¿Se sobrepasó contigo?

«¡Ojalá hubiera sido así!», se dijo Candy a sí misma sin pensar la insensatez que aquella idea constituía. Pero no, las cosas no habían sucedido de esa forma. Ella había accedido gustosa a lo que ocurrió entre los dos, incluso había disfrutado. Y mucho. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría explicarle eso?

—Mira, Pauna... —Las palabras comenzaron a brotar de sus labios como dardos disparados con saña. Cuando empezó, ya no pudo parar hasta el final—. No puedo seguir estando en este cuarto con él. Lo sé, soy su prisionera y no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, pero te ruego que hagas algo para sacarme de aquí. Hazlo ya. Te prometo que no intentaré escapar, pero debes convencerlo de que me recluya en otra parte. Me da igual donde sea, como si me bajáis a las mazmorras encadenada de pies y manos; te juro que lo haría gustosa y no me quejaría. Aceptaría cualquier cosa excepto esto. No puedo permanecer aquí por más tiempo. Simplemente, no puedo.

Pauna estaba escandalizada. ¿Habría sido Albert capaz de...? En el fondo de su corazón no lo creía capaz de semejante aberración, pero la muchacha en verdad estaba muy alterada. ¿Por qué si no preferiría que la encerraran en una celda antes que continuar en aquellos aposentos?

—Candy, explícame qué ha pasado.

—Pauna, es irrelevante. Ya da igual lo que haya sucedido, pero no estoy dispuesta a que vuelva a ocurrir. Por favor, te lo ruego, haz algo...

—Muchacha...

—¡Por favor, no insistas! De verdad, Pauna, dejemos de darle vueltas al asunto. —La miró con ojos suplicantes— Simplemente, ayúdame.

—Está bien. —Pauna se dio por vencida. No conseguiría sonsacarle más información en el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba, así que decidió zanjar el tema. Al menos, por el momento— Candy, no te prometo nada —le levantó el mentón con un dedo y le sonrió con mucha ternura, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña a la que se quiere consolar—, pero puedo asegurarte que lo intentaré. Y sea lo que sea lo que Albert te haya hecho, me va a oír —agregó tajante—. Todos en este castillo me van a oír.

Por fin disfrutaba de un momento de paz. Había azuzado tanto a Beast en su loca carrera que el pobre animal acabó soltando espumarajos por los belfos. Ambos estaban agotados, pero también satisfechos. Sus ansias se habían aplacado con la intensa galopada y, en aquel momento, jinete y montura descansaban a orillas de un lago de límpidas aguas situado a unas millas del castillo. El caballo pastaba tranquilamente en el prado colindante, feliz por haberse ejercitado junto a su amo, mientras Albert, con el torso descubierto, se encontraba apoyado en unas rocas. El remojón que se había dado en el interior de aquellas gélidas aguas lo había revitalizado, pero sobre todo le había servido para aliviar sus acalorados instintos. Ahora ya podía pensar con claridad. O no.

Si Candy continuaba en su habitación, tan cerca de él, volvería a repetirse lo de la noche anterior. Y más pronto de lo que nadie pudiera pensar. Era incapaz de sacársela de la cabeza. Su recuerdo le rondaba constantemente por la mente y lo torturaba una y otra vez. Aquello no era nada bueno. Estaba empezando a despreocuparse de lo que realmente importaba, anteponiendo sus lascivos instintos a todas sus responsabilidades. Tenía que cortar aquello de raíz, pero ¿cómo? Quizá, si disfrutara de aquel cuerpo tan apetecible sólo una vez más, a lo mejor podría olvidarse de ella y retomar sus asuntos.

Se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Ésa no era la solución y él lo sabía. Lo que tenía que hacer era apartarla de su vista cuanto antes. Sin embargo, estaba fuera de discusión el hecho de dejarla en libertad. Además, aunque no había intentado escapar de nuevo, todavía no se fiaba lo suficiente de ella como para dejarla vagar con toda libertad por los pasillos. Aún debía tenerla estrechamente vigilada, y ¿dónde mejor que en su propia habitación?

Regresó al castillo sin haber tomado ninguna decisión. Cuando llegó al patio de armas, Pauna estaba esperándolo allí de pie con los brazos en jarras y la mirada iracunda.

—Albert Andrew. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

—¿No puedes esperar a que desmonte y atienda a mi caballo?—contestó él con acritud.

Se bajó del semental, le entregó las riendas a un joven palafrenero que corrió raudo hacia él y se giró para hablar con su cuñada, pero ésta ya se había dado la vuelta y caminaba orgullosa hacia el interior de la fortaleza.

—Te espero en el salón —dijo con desdén—. No tardes.

Albert iba dos pasos por detrás de Pauna. Ella era consciente de que el hombre la seguía, pero no quería armar ningún alboroto delante de todo el mundo, así que esperó hasta llegar al salón. Bastante revuelo se formaría cuando le dijera a su cuñado cuatro verdades.

Nada más entrar en la sala, la mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los sirvientes que estaban preparando las mesas de la comida y, en silencio, les ordenó que salieran de allí. Cuando éstos abandonaron el recinto, Pauna se giró hacia Albert para encararlo y le susurró con furia contenida:

—Y bien, ¿puede saberse qué le hiciste anoche a lady Candy?

Albert miró a su cuñada sin comprender.

—No te hagas el inocente. Quiero que me digas ahora mismo qué le hiciste a esa pobre muchacha para que esté tan aturdida.

—Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? —Albert no entendía nada.

—Hablo de lo que pasó en tu cuarto anoche —contestó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Pauna, no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

—¡Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia! —exclamó acalorada—. Yo soy la señora de este castillo y no pienso consentir que nadie deshonre a una mujer bajo el techo de mi hogar, por mucho que tú seas el hermano de mi difunto esposo.

¿Deshonrar a una mujer? Pero ¿qué demonios le había dicho Candy a Pauna? Él jamás había ido pregonando a los cuatro vientos sus aventuras amorosas con las mujeres con las que retozaba, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que se lo acusara de algo así, sobre todo cuando había existido mutuo consentimiento.

—Pauna, estás muy equivocada...

—¿Equivocada? Tú no sabes el estado de ansiedad que tiene esa muchacha ahora mismo. Cuando fui a verla hace un rato, estaba tan alterada que incluso me rogó que la llevásemos encadenada a las mazmorras, pero que no la dejásemos ni un minuto más dentro de tus aposentos. ¿Tú crees que alguien en sus cabales puede preferir semejante tortura si no es porque ha sufrido otra tortura mayor? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a violarla?

—¡Yo no la he violado! —explotó él.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿por qué he encontrado en tus habitaciones la camisola que llevaba puesta ayer totalmente destrozada? ¿Por qué tiene lady Candy tanto miedo de ti?

—Mira, Pauna... —Albert se mesó los cabellos dorados con nerviosismo—. No sé qué te habrá explicado esa mujer respecto a lo que sucedió anoche, pero puedo asegurarte que yo no me aproveché de ella.

—¡Precisamente ésa es la cuestión, que ella no ha querido decirme nada! Tiene tanto pánico a permanecer allí que prefiere que la tengamos en peores condiciones, y se niega a explicarme la razón.

—Pauna, yo no abusé de ella —intentó dialogar.

—¿Me quieres decir que su miedo es irracional? ¿Que no la has tocado?

—Bueno... —Albert bajó la vista hasta el suelo y comenzó a dar golpecitos sobre la alfombra con la punta de la bota—, se puede decir que sí que hubo contacto, pero fue por voluntad propia.

—¿Voluntad propia? —Pauna aumentó varias décimas el tono de su voz—. ¿La tuya o la suya?

—La de ambos —respondió él con altanería.

—Ay, Albert, ¿qué has hecho? —le reprobó Pauna apesadumbrada.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¿Quieres que te hable con claridad, con crudeza? Pues muy bien, así lo haré. Sí, anoche Candy y yo nos revolcamos en mi lecho, pero ambos disfrutamos de aquel momento. ¡Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo!

—Albert, no sabes las connotaciones que esto implica, ¿verdad? Creo que no eres consciente de lo que has provocado. Ya de por sí es muy grave mantener a la muchacha cautiva aquí, pero que además la hayas utilizado como a una vulgar campesina... Cuando su familia se entere de todo lo que ha sucedido, nos exigirán responsabilidades.

—¡Eso no va a suceder! Nadie va a enterarse de esto.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Piensas mantenerla encerrada de por vida en este castillo? —le recriminó.

—Todavía no sé qué voy a hacer con ella... pero no pienso dejarla aún en libertad —le aseguró Albert con convicción.

—Bien, pues si tú no lo sabes, yo sí. Lo primero que debes hacer es sacar a lady Candy de tus aposentos e instalarla en otro sitio. Inmediatamente.

—¡Imposible! —bramó él—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez? ¡Ella es una prisionera, no una simple invitada! ¿Crees que voy a dejarla pasearse por todos lados sin vigilancia? ¡En mi habitación está muy bien controlada!

—Albert, en tu habitación está «demasiado» controlada —le espetó con intención.

—¡No pienso sacarla de allí!

—¿Ah, no? Pues te voy a decir una cosa: como esta misma noche ella no esté fuera de tu cuarto, mañana sin falta enviaré un mensajero a Chestergrand para informar a su señor de que lady Candy se encuentra recluida aquí.

—¡No te atreverás! —exclamó él iracundo.

—Por supuesto que me atreveré —afirmó Pauna con rotundidad—. No me tientes.

Albert se paseó por todo el salón como un perro enjaulado, rabioso por encontrarse entre la espada y la pared. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a esa situación? Él sabía que Pauna era muy capaz de cumplir con su amenaza. No podía arriesgarse, así que no le quedó más remedio que claudicar. Se sentía tan contrariado que estuvo tentado de decirle a su cuñada que si lady Candy prefería las mazmorras, allí la llevaría, pero luego se dio cuenta de que él no podría dormir tranquilo si tomaba una decisión tan drástica.

—Está bien-respondió al fin con la voz derrotada—. Se hará como tú dices. Ordenaré que preparen la habitación contigua a la mía y apostaré un guardia en la puerta, tal y como se ha venido haciendo hasta ahora. Antes de instalarla allí me aseguraré personalmente de que no existe nada en el cuarto que pueda servirle para huir. Pero no pienso consentir que esté más lejos, y en eso te aseguro que voy a ser inflexible.

Pauna intentó sin éxito ocultar una expresión de satisfacción en su joven rostro. Sus labios se curvaron peligrosamente hacia arriba, así que le dio la espalda a su cuñado para evitar que viera que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la victoria conseguida. En realidad, no había tenido muchas esperanzas de que Albert diera su brazo a torcer; aquello había salido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, pero eso él no tenía por qué saberlo nunca.

—Me complace comprobar que comienzas a ser razonable.—Pauna aprobó su decisión con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Sólo espero que esto no sea únicamente una concesión eventual.

Albert iba a replicarle, pero cuando las palabras quisieron salir de su boca Pauna ya se había marchado de allí, dejándolo confuso y muy irritado.

Candy oyó voces malhumoradas y multitud de ruidos procedentes del otro lado de la pared. Estaba segura de que los gritos que se alzaban por encima de cualquier otro sonido provenían de Albert, y eso la asustó muchísimo. ¿Habría hablado ya Pauna con él? ¿Qué le habría respondido Albert?

La espera estaba haciéndosele eterna. Temía el momento en el que él volviera a entrar en la habitación, pero también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber si Pauna habría logrado su propósito. ¿Qué haría ella si Albert se negaba a sacarla de allí? Sabía que no podría tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para ser fuerte y mantenerse impasible si Albert intentaba acercarse de nuevo a ella. No podría controlar las reacciones de su propio cuerpo, no sería capaz de permanecer inmune a su contacto si él volvía a tocarla. Por tal motivo, la única solución residía en alejarse de él lo más posible.

Se pasó toda la tarde con el alma en vilo. Cada vez que oía voces acercarse a la puerta, entraba en tensión y se ponía a temblar incontroladamente. Y lo que más la mortificaba era que no sabía si era por miedo o de expectación.

Nadie había ido a buscarla para bajar a comer, como tampoco le habían llevado nada de alimento durante todo el día, aunque no le importó. Tenía un continuo y molesto nudo en el estómago a causa de la ansiedad, así que habría sido incapaz de ingerir nada. Llegó la hora de la cena y aquella irritante sensación aún no había desaparecido, pero tuvo que hacerla a un lado cuando Andres entró en la habitación y le informó de que lo habían enviado allí para custodiarla hasta el salón. Candy se frotó las muñecas con nerviosismo e intentó disculparse, alegando un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero el muchacho, con una sonrisa comprensiva, le explicó que no le quedaba otra opción. Tenía órdenes expresas de su hermano de hacerla bajar por las buenas o por las malas. Lo había expresado de ese modo exacto, y así se lo indicó a ella. Tampoco se lo dijo abiertamente, pero Candy entendió a la perfección que la opción de bajar junto a Andres sería la buena, mientras que la mala consistiría en que el mismo Albert subiera a buscarla.

Ella aceptó el brazo que Andres le tendía con amabilidad y ambos abandonaron el cuarto.

—¿Os encontráis bien, lady Candy? Os noto muy preocupada.

—No es nada, Andres, pero gracias por vuestro interés.

—Anoche mi hermano se comportó como un necio al sacaros de aquella forma del salón. No os ocasionaría más problemas después, cuando subisteis a vuestros aposentos, ¿verdad?

¿Es que todo el mundo se había confabulado para hacerle la misma pregunta una y otra vez? Por supuesto que le había ocasionado más problemas, infinidad de ellos, pero se los había buscado ella solita.

—No pasó nada —mintió con descaro.

—Pues hoy ha estado de un humor de perros. Lo único que conseguía entenderle cada vez que ladraba por lo bajo era que todas las mujeres son un incordio, y que Dios lo salvara de tener que aguantarlas durante más de cinco minutos.

Candy no dijo nada. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando a su lado.

Nada más entrar al salón, lo vio. Estaba de pie, con el brazo apoyado en la embocadura de la chimenea, mientras mantenía una conversación privada con sir George. El escaso valor que le quedaba se esfumó al instante e hizo amago de darse la vuelta para volver por donde había venido, pero Andres no se lo permitió. Al notar su vacilación, le apretó el antebrazo firme pero cortésmente, a fin de insuflarle ánimos, y la instó a que continuara. Candy rendida, bajó la vista hacia el suelo, respiró hondo y prosiguió la marcha.

Aunque no levantó la mirada de sus propios pies en ningún momento, sintió que estaba siendo observada con intensidad. Cuando llegó a la tarima se sentó donde le indicó Andres, apoyó las manos sobre su regazo y agachó el rostro, deseando que aquello terminara cuanto antes.

Como el día anterior, Andres tomó asiento a su izquierda. El puesto a su derecha estaba vacío, aunque Candy no tenía dudas de quién lo ocuparía. Instantes después de que Albert se sentara, el aire se tornó opresivo a su alrededor, y ella supo con seguridad que la cena iba a atragantársele.

Los criados comenzaron a desfilar con diferentes bandejas repletas de apetitosos manjares. Sin embargo, Candy apenas probó bocado. Se encontraba sumamente incómoda por la situación, y la cercanía con aquel hombre no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Pauna, situada a la derecha de Albert, intentó darle conversación, pero Candy era incapaz de articular nada aparte de monosílabos, así que terminó desistiendo y se centró en una animada charla con su cuñado pequeño.

Candy se pasó gran parte de la cena jugueteando con un trozo de pan de centeno, desmigándolo sobre su plato sin siquiera probarlo, mientras notaba que una penetrante mirada de ojos celestes no le quitaba la vista de encima. Albert también fue muy parco en palabras con todos los comensales, y a ella en concreto sólo le dirigió la palabra una vez:

—Come.

No tenía nada de apetito pero no quiso contrariarlo, así que de inmediato alargó la mano para coger un muslo de pollo de la bandeja que tenía en frente. Lo hizo tan precipitadamente que su brazo se interpuso en la trayectoria de otra mano que en aquel instante hacía lo propio, con tan mala fortuna de posarse sobre ella. Ambos sintieron la descarga al mismo tiempo; Candy dio un respingo al notar aquella piel caliente sobre la suya, y los dedos de Albert se crisparon por el imprevisto contacto, aunque se demoró unos instantes antes de retirarlos y permitir que ella cogiera el trozo de carne.

La tensión podía palparse en el ambiente. Pauna y Andres cruzaban sorprendidas miradas entre ellos, asombrados por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mesa superaba su comprensión, pero no quisieron hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Estaba claro que entre Albert y Candy había sucedido algo, pero cada uno sacó sus propias conclusiones y se las guardó para sí mismo.

La cena llegó a su fin y, como accionado por un resorte, Albert se levantó. Esa noche no iba a haber sobremesa.

—Vamos. Es hora de retirarnos —oyó Candy a sus espaldas. Aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a ella.

Bien, el momento que tanto temía había llegado. Ahora ya no podría evitar encararse con él. En cuanto llegaran a la habitación, no le quedaría más remedio que hacerle frente, pero ¿cómo?

Candy acató la orden y se preparó para lo peor. El rostro de Albert era una máscara de fría indiferencia, pero su supuesta calma no la engañó. Sabía que él estaba esperando a que estuvieran solos para exteriorizar lo que había estado barruntando durante todo el día.

—Pauna, Andres, buenas noches.

—Albert... —Aquella única palabra de Pauna fue un aviso, como también lo fue la mirada cargada de reproche que le regaló.

Él hizo caso omiso de la advertencia velada de su cuñada. Tomó a Candy del brazo y comenzó a alejarse con ella en dirección a la escalera, mientras Pauna y Andres permanecían sentados en la mesa sin saber qué hacer.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante todo el recorrido. Albert llevaba firmemente sujeta a Candy por el brazo, así que ella tuvo que adecuar sus pasos a las largas zancadas de él. El sonido de sus pasos era lo único que se oía en el corredor, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de los aposentos de Albert.

El guardia que había apostado allí fue despedido con una orden seca.

—Vete.

Cuando la silueta del soldado se hubo perdido al fondo de la galería, Albert cernió su cuerpo sobre Candy y la aprisionó contra la pared, apoyando ambas manos en la piedra por encima de su cabeza.

—¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? —preguntó con brusquedad.

Silencio. Ella no dijo nada. Mantenía la vista fija en la punta de sus borceguíes sin atreverse a hacer ni un solo movimiento.

—Contéstame. ¿Qué es lo que tanto temes?

Aunque hubiera querido, a Candy no le habrían salido las palabras. Albert estaba tan cerca de ella que pudo sentir con claridad cómo su respiración agitaba algunos mechones de su cabello, cómo su cálido aliento le rozaba la piel del cuello, provocándole una extraña y enervante inquietud. Definitivamente, aquel hombre la desarmaba, la hacía sentirse muy vulnerable, y su cercanía la anulaba por completo.

—Mírame.

No podía levantar la mirada. Simplemente, no podía.

—Mírame —repitió Albert, esta vez con un matiz de cortesía.

Aguardó unos segundos esperando una reacción por parte de ella. Como ésta nunca llegó, la tomó con delicadeza del mentón y le alzó la cara, obligándola a que lo mirara.

Candy empezó a temblar como una hoja. Albert la superaba con mucho en estatura, pero había agachado un poco la cabeza hacia ella y la penetrante mirada que le dirigía la taladró hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

—Mujer, no entiendo tu comportamiento. ¿Por qué estás temblando? ¿Acaso te lastimé anoche? ¿Acaso no disfrutaste tanto como yo? —Su voz adquirió una modulación extremadamente sensual, y con los nudillos perfiló el contorno de su barbilla mientras fijaba la vista en su boca, en aquellos carnosos labios que ya había saboreado con anterioridad pero que aún lo incitaban hasta límites insospechados—. ¿No te gustaría que lo repitiéramos?

—No, por favor... —murmuró Candy en tono quedo.

Albert sonrió para sus adentros. Por fin había descubierto su debilidad. Todas aquellas semanas había querido doblegarla física y mentalmente, pero ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, lo que Candy más temía no era ni el dolor, ni las amenazas, ni los castigos: eran sus propios deseos. Tenía miedo de sí misma, de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y sucumbir a la tentación. Sabía con certeza que ella había gozado de cada momento vivido la noche anterior. La había sentido vibrar junto a él, había sentido su pasión y su entrega. ¿Por qué quería ahora negarlo?

Estuvo tentado de tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos, capturar aquella incitante boca con la suya y volver a llevarla a su cama para arrancarle una y otra vez aquellos sublimes gemidos de pasión que tanto lo habían excitado. Quería demostrarle que no tenía nada que temer, que para vencer sus miedos debía afrontarlos y no dar la espalda a sus más oscuros instintos, pero se contuvo. Sólo Dios supo lo que le costó, pero se contuvo.

Aquella noche no iba a suceder nada entre ellos dos, aunque Albert estaba convencido de que volvería a derribar sus defensas. Mientras tanto, ahora que sabía su punto débil, lo utilizaría a su favor para manejarla a su antojo. Sería maleable como arcilla entre sus manos. Y después, tarde o temprano, cuando ella hubiera apartado sus irracionales temores a un lado y volviera a entregarse a él, ambos sacarían provecho de la situación.

Albert dio un paso hacia atrás y, un tanto renuente, se apartó de Candy. Abrió la puerta del cuarto contiguo al suyo y la instó a que entrara.

Ella lo miró con una expresión interrogante.

—A partir de ahora dormirás aquí. He mandado colocar una cadena en la pared similar a la de mis aposentos, pero de momento no la usaré contigo. Confío en que aprecies esta gran concesión que te hago y no me defraudes cometiendo alguna estupidez. La puerta seguirá estando cerrada mientras tú estés dentro, aunque también habrá un guardia al otro lado custodiándola. Podrás recibir visitas de lady Pauna, pero no abandonarás esta habitación si no es conmigo. Bajarás al salón a la hora de las comidas y, si tu comportamiento futuro es de mi agrado, de vez en cuando podrás salir al exterior. Buenas noches, Candy.

Albert tomó a una sorprendidísima Candy del brazo y, con un ligero empujón, la introdujo en el cuarto. Después cerró la puerta, echó la llave y, apoyando la frente en la madera, suspiró con frustración.

¿Cómo podría él controlar sus propios instintos? Aquélla iba a ser una ardua tarea.

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 21

_**CAPÍTULO 21**_

EL otoño llegó a su fin y los gélidos días invernales trajeron consigo innumerables precipitaciones. Había pasado más de una semana desde que Candy fue trasladada a otra habitación y durante ese tiempo no hizo otra cosa más que diluviar, día y noche sin descanso; cayó tal cantidad de agua que el foso estaba a punto de colmarse y, para evitar que se inundara el castillo, hubo que excavar en el terreno pedregoso un canal que condujese las aguas hasta el margen del desfiladero. Como el mal tiempo no tenía visos de remitir, todos los hombres disponibles se organizaron para construir un dique de contención en la ribera del río, ya que existía un gran peligro de desbordamiento.

A lo largo de varios días se dedicaron en exclusiva a reunir todas las piedras de gran tamaño que pudieron encontrar, ya fuesen las previstas para otras construcciones que tenían acopiadas dentro de la muralla, o las que hallaron por los alrededores, y con ellas levantaron poco a poco los muros en talud que contendrían las aguas. Ni siquiera daba tiempo a apilarlas junto a la orilla; el nivel del agua aumentaba por momentos, por lo que directamente se colocaban una encima de la otra, prestando especial cuidado a que las capas que se superponían estuvieran compuestas de rocas de tamaño creciente con respecto a la anterior.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del castillo también había un gran movimiento. Las mujeres y los ancianos que se encontraban en disposición de echar una mano no paraban de achicar agua en el piso inferior; la lluvia caía racheada y se colaba por cualquier resquicio que encontrara, filtrándose incluso por el terreno. En la planta superior, debido al buen estado de la cubierta, apenas se habían producido goteras, excepto alguna aislada en la torre norte, pero como todavía estaba deshabitada tras el incendio que se produjo durante el asalto, se decidió no trabajar en ella hasta que cesaran las lluvias.

Albert supervisaba los trabajos físicos del exterior ayudado por su hermano Andres, mientras que Pauna era la encargada, junto con Gavin, de mantener seco el interior. Las cocinas funcionaban a pleno rendimiento para alimentar a los trabajadores, que comían por turnos a fin de que las obras no se paralizaran. Todo el mundo estuvo muy atareado esos días, y las horas de descanso de Albert fueron escasas; apenas dormía tres horas, puesto que no quería desatender la correcta organización de todo el dispositivo. Desde que se levantaba, mucho antes del amanecer, hasta que caía rendido en la cama a altas horas de la noche después de un día agotador, se mantenía constantemente ocupado, sin parar a descansar ni siquiera cuando el hambre acuciaba. Comía cualquier cosa que le llevaran a donde se encontrara en aquel momento y enseguida volvía a retomar sus responsabilidades, sin pensar en nada que no fuese impedir que se produjera una catástrofe debida a las fuertes lluvias.

Aquello le sirvió para olvidarse un poco de Candy, aunque no podía evitar detenerse delante de la puerta del cuarto contiguo al suyo cada vez que entraba o salía de sus aposentos. Siempre lo hacía a horas intempestivas, pero una fuerza superior lo impelía a permanecer durante unos instantes apoyado en la pared, con la mirada fija en la puerta y sus pensamientos dirigidos exclusivamente a la mujer que ocupaba dicha habitación. Deseaba verla, tenerla cerca de él para poder aspirar su embriagador aroma y contemplar a placer su cuerpo. Entonces su mente recordaba una y otra vez aquella noche de pasión desenfrenada y el deseo retornaba furioso a sus entrañas, golpeándolo sin piedad. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que lo ahogaba, y entonces se alejaba antes de cometer una locura e irrumpir allí dentro. Si lo hiciera, probablemente la despertaría o la asustaría. Además, estaba seguro de que aquello sólo supondría una distracción para con sus obligaciones, como también sabía que, si entraba, ya no podría salir en varias horas.

Lo que Albert ignoraba era que, cada vez que él llegaba o se iba, Candy estaba esperando de pie al otro lado de la puerta. Lo oía detenerse a escasos metros de ella, separados tan solo por un tabique, y aguardaba. No sabía el qué, pero aguardaba. Sentía que él estaba allí, escuchaba su agitada respiración y, con el corazón en un puño latiendo desbocado, esperaba su siguiente movimiento. Unos pasos firmes y decididos que se alejaban por el corredor o el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, y después, nada. Entonces volvía a la cama e intentaba dormir durante unas cuantas horas más.

Candy descubrió la presencia anónima de Albert en la galería una noche de insomnio. No podía conciliar el sueño debido a la fuerte tormenta que estaba cayendo fuera, así que se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose los hombros con un chal, mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Al principio, cuando Albert la llevó a aquella habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, ella no supo qué era lo que había ocurrido realmente. Con los nervios a flor de piel tras haber estado tan cerca de él, había sido incapaz de pensar con claridad. Transcurridos unos minutos empezó a ser consciente de la nueva situación, cuando los latidos de su corazón se hubieron regularizado. El nerviosismo dio paso a la sorpresa al entender que Pauna había cumplido su promesa de sacarla de los aposentos de Albert, aunque desconocía cómo lo había logrado.

Pauna había acudido a visitarla al día siguiente de haber cambiado de cuarto para explicarle que no podría bajar al salón porque el castillo estaba en situación de alerta por las lluvias. El foso se había desbordado y temían que ocurriera lo mismo con el río cercano, así que habían tenido que organizarse urgentemente a fin de evitar males mayores. Albert estaría muy ocupado como para ir a buscarla, y dado que había prohibido que saliera de la habitación si no era junto a él, tendría que quedarse allí hasta nueva orden. Aquello la alivió, ya que así podría evitar su inquietante y perturbadora presencia, pero con el paso de los días había comenzado a cambiar de opinión. No llegaba a discernir la razón, pero en el fondo de su ser anhelaba volver a verlo.

Con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama, arrebujada en el calor del manto que la cubría y con su mente puesta en Albert, lo oyó llegar. Sabía que era él porque nadie más podía transitar por aquel corredor dando unas zancadas tan enérgicas a horas tan intempestivas. Notó cómo se detenía cuando llegaba a la altura de su cuarto, y la sorprendió no oír el sonido de la puerta contigua al abrirse y cerrarse. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, descruzó las piernas, se incorporó del lecho y caminó descalza sobre el frío suelo hasta llegar a la puerta. Aguzó el oído y así pudo percibir al otro lado el débil rumor de una respiración inquieta que permanecía estática, sin moverse del sitio. Al cabo de unos momentos, el causante de dichos sonidos se alejó y el estruendo de un portazo cerró de forma definitiva el capítulo de alteraciones en la normalidad de aquella noche.

A partir de entonces, Candy cambió sus hábitos de descanso. Esperaba su llegada hasta altas horas, pero después no podía conciliar el sueño. Dormitaba a ratos, en un continuo duermevela, hasta que oía ruidos al otro lado de la pared. Sabía que Albert acababa de levantarse de nuevo, aunque aún no había amanecido. Calculó que no dormiría más de dos o tres horas, y eso le hizo cambiar un poco su percepción con respecto a él. En verdad se preocupaba por su gente, a tenor de las numerosas jornadas que llevaba sin descansar correctamente, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue descubrir que, en el fondo, le agradaba que siempre se parara junto a su puerta durante un rato cuando llegaba o partía. Y aquello le dio mucho en que pensar.

Finalmente, el mal tiempo amainó. El sol invernal brillaba en lo alto del cielo, caldeando el corazón y los ánimos de aquellas personas que, durante dos largas semanas, habían centrado sus esfuerzos y preocupaciones en contener los estragos que pudieran haber causado las intensas lluvias. Pasado el peligro, todos los que habían estado trabajando sin descanso pudieron al fin respirar tranquilos.

Muchos cayeron rendidos en sus catres, entre ellos Albert.

Como ya venía siendo habitual, Candy lo oyó llegar a altas horas de la noche, aunque no lo oyó salir de nuevo por la mañana. Durante todo el día no percibió sonido alguno al otro lado de la pared, así que conjeturó que quizá él se había marchado cuando ella se quedó dormida, vencida por el cansancio. Puede que no hubiera realizado trabajo físico alguno en aquellas semanas, pero la falta de sueño la tenía agotada y, en cuanto terminó la comida que le llevaron, cayó en un profundo sopor que no fue interrumpido hasta unas horas más tarde, cuando el cerrojo de la puerta fue descorrido y una silueta entró sin hacer ruido hasta pararse delante de la cama.

Candy se despertó con la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Se dio la vuelta entre las sábanas, abrió los ojos y se llevó un susto monumental al encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Albert. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí dentro, pero verlo de pie junto a ella borró de un plumazo los restos de sueño que pudieran quedarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Candy se tapó hasta la barbilla y lo miró a la cara.

Albert no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a seguir contemplándola. Tenía el cabello revuelto, como si acabara de levantarse, y una barba de varios días cubría su mandíbula. Candy apreció que unas profundas ojeras envolvían sus párpados, proporcionando un destello más vívido a sus inquietantes ojos azules y haciendo que destacaran aún más en su rostro atezado.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —repitió ella, recuperada ya de la sorpresa y adoptando de nuevo el tono formal que le permitía mantener las distancias con él.

Albert parpadeó varias veces, como si de repente hubiera salido de su trance.

—Pensé que querrías bajar a cenar —comentó con voz profunda—. No imaginé que estuvieras durmiendo.

—¿Qué... qué hora es?

—Hace un buen rato que anocheció. Muchacha, ¿te encuentras bien? No es normal que estés durmiendo a estas horas. —Caminó un poco más hacia ella e hizo el amago de acercar la mano hasta su frente, pero a medio camino se detuvo y retrocedió como si hubiera descubierto que aquello no era una buena idea.

A Candy le pareció distinguir un leve matiz de preocupación en su voz. No lo entendía, la verdad. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—No, yo... es que estaba muy cansada, nada más.

—¿Cansada de no hacer nada? —El tono que utilizó fue de censura. Quizá lo había imaginado todo. Ya volvía a ser el mismo impertinente de siempre—. ¿Vas a querer bajar sí o no?—preguntó impaciente.

—Sí, claro —contestó con énfasis—. ¿Me permitiría un momento?—Candy estaba deseando salir del cuarto, aunque primero debía vestirse, y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo mientras él estuviera allí.

Albert gruñó por lo bajo. Ella creyó entender que dijo algo así como «pues no, no te lo permito», pero acto seguido se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

—Media hora. Te doy media hora, lo que tarde en afeitarme y asearme un poco. Si para entonces no estás arreglada, te quedarás aquí dentro.

Candy no perdió el tiempo. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, saltó de la cama con brío, se refrescó la cara en el aguamanil y se pasó por la cabeza el primer vestido que encontró con una rapidez sorprendente, aunque le costó varios minutos atarse todas las cintas. Peinó sus cabellos en una trenza suelta y se echó un manto por los hombros para guarecerse del frío. No quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder relacionarse con otras personas, después de haber permanecido allí recluida tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, fue ella la que lo tuvo que esperar a él. Cuando Albert volvió a entrar, como siempre sin llamar antes, se sorprendió al verla ya preparada. Aquella mujer no se daba cuenta de su propio atractivo, porque aunque llevaba un sencillo vestido de color lavanda y su cabello estaba recogido en una simple trenza, su belleza natural destacaba al igual que si hubiera estado vestida con suntuosas telas. Definitivamente, cada vez que la veía ansiaba con más ímpetu volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

—¿Vamos? Estoy famélico —argumentó mientras esperaba a que ella se acercara.

Albert se había cambiado de ropa; ya no lucía la camisa arrugada de hacía un rato, había peinado sus cabellos mojados hacia atrás y tenía la mandíbula perfectamente rasurada. Candy se fijó en que su mentón tenía un ligero corte, que se habría hecho al afeitarse y del que manaban unas gotas de sangre. De modo inconsciente, sin saber qué la había llevado a atreverse a hacerlo, echó mano de la manga de su vestido y se lo limpió.

—¿Qué haces? —Él se echó hacia atrás, apartándose de ella. Aquel simple gesto había provocado que un intenso calor le recorriera la espina dorsal, abrasándolo.

—Sólo intentaba evitar que se manchara la camisa —se justificó ella levantando orgullosa la barbilla—. Discúlpeme —agregó con acritud.

Tras lanzarle una mirada cáustica, pasó a su lado y esperó a que Albert iniciara la marcha. Él tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar: la extraña conducta de aquella mujer lo había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

Cuando bajaron al salón, tanto Pauna como Andres se alegraron mucho de ver a la muchacha. La cena transcurrió con normalidad, y Albert incluso le permitió hacer un poco de sobremesa con su cuñada y su hermano mientras él hablaba con sus hombres. Candy tuvo especial cuidado en no llamar mucho la atención frente al resto de los comensales porque notaba que, a pesar de que ya la conocían, aún la observaban con una mezcla de cautela y desconfianza.

Fue una velada tranquila, que les sirvió a todos para relajarse después de los días pasados. Era casi medianoche cuando Albert se acercó a Candy y le informó de que ya era hora de volver a subir. Esta vez no hubo malos modos ni palabras malsonantes. Se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole la parte superior, y ella acató sus órdenes sin rechistar. Albert tuvo la cortesía de no agarrarla del brazo como si fuera un pelele; de hecho, ni siquiera la tocó. Caminaba dos pasos por detrás de Candy, con la vista fija en el suave contoneo de sus caderas mientras subía los escalones. Aquello lo tuvo completamente hipnotizado, la seguía como un autómata, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella se había detenido en la puerta de su habitación.

—Buenas noches, milord —se despidió.

Ésas fueron las primeras palabras que se habían cruzado desde que bajaron a cenar. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar.

—Candy... —oyó que decía él. Una pequeña voz de alarma surgió en la cabeza de ella. Después de todo, ¿le estropearía la noche con algún comentario ácido?

—¿Sí? —preguntó Candy, sin atreverse a darse la vuelta y encararle.

Albert tardó unos segundos en contestar, tiempo suficiente para que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa.

—Mañana daremos una vuelta por los alrededores. Supongo que te gustará salir un rato fuera de estos muros. Buenas noches.

Albert cumplió con lo prometido. A la mañana siguiente llamó temprano a su puerta, bajaron a desayunar y después salieron al patio. Aunque era un típico día invernal y el frío obligaba a abrigarse convenientemente, el sol lucía en el cielo sin el atisbo de una sola nube. Cuando Candy pisó el suelo de losas de piedra, aún húmedo por las incesantes lluvias, y sintió los cálidos rayos de sol incidir sobre su rostro, aspiró profundamente el aire fresco que tanto había echado de menos. Dejó que la brisa de la mañana acariciara sus mejillas, mientras cruzaba los brazos en torno a su pecho y giraba sobre sí misma con una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios. La embargó una inmensa alegría por volver a estar al aire libre, ya que creía que nunca la dejarían salir de allí.

Albert la observaba con intensidad. Era la primera vez que la veía relajada, sin la tensión que mostraba siempre que se acercaba a ella. Dejó que la muchacha disfrutase un poco de la novedad y después le indicó que lo siguiera.

—Vamos. El paseo será corto, sólo iremos hasta el río para comprobar que el dique que construimos ha aguantado bien, así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones. En unos minutos volverás a tus aposentos.

En aquel momento a Candy no le importó. Estaba fuera y aquello la hizo sentirse más viva de lo que se había sentido nunca.

Por precaución, Albert caminó junto a ella durante todo el rato. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada fugaz para cerciorarse de que no tuviera intenciones de escapar, pero lo único que hacía Candy era contemplar extasiada todo cuanto la rodeaba. Cuando dejaron atrás las murallas del castillo, se internaron en una vereda que se abría entre los árboles ya desnudos de hojas. El terreno estaba mojado y resbaladizo, así que tuvieron que disminuir el ritmo de la marcha para evitar caer. Al menos así lo hizo Albert, porque ella no prestaba atención al peligro, sólo al vasto paisaje que se le presentaba delante de sus sorprendidos ojos.

Si no hubiera sido por los agudos reflejos del hombre, Candy habría caído irremediablemente al suelo. Como no veía por dónde pisaba, la suave suela de cuero de sus borceguíes patinó con la húmeda hojarasca y su cuerpo se inclinó peligrosamente hacia atrás. Levantó los brazos para intentar recobrar el equilibrio perdido, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que el manto cayera de encima de sus hombros hacia su cara y le imposibilitase la visión. Sabía que el golpe sería duro, pero no llegó a sufrirlo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba apoyada en el torso de Albert, firmemente sujeta por unos férreos brazos.

—Deberías mirar por dónde pisas —le recriminó.

Candy jadeó, presa de la subida de adrenalina que le había supuesto aquel riesgo tan inminente. Alzó la vista para agradecerle su rápida ayuda, pero sus labios no llegaron a articular palabra. Se quedó embobada contemplando aquellos dos pozos de aguas azules, turbulentas, que la miraban con un brillo extraño. El rostro de Albert iba cambiando a medida que las emociones se transformaban en su interior: la mueca de desdén hacia la actitud torpe de ella se convirtió en otra de desagrado por la situación, porque pese a todo lo que le enervaba de esa mujer, era incapaz de sofocar el enardecimiento que lo abrasaba por dentro cuando la tenía a su lado.

Ella reaccionó de repente. No podía continuar tan cerca de él porque, si no, acabaría perdida. Se zafó como pudo de aquel abrazo, recompuso su vestuario y se recolocó unos rizos que se le habían salido del peinado. Luego se alejó dos pasos y evitó mirarlo a la cara.

—Gracias por no dejarme caer. La próxima vez tendré más cuidado.

El resto del paseo transcurrió sin más eventualidades, aunque el semblante sombrío de él y la intranquilidad de ella hicieron inviable que la salida culminara de forma satisfactoria. Llegaron hasta la ribera del río, Albert verificó que el dique había aguantado la crecida y después retornaron al castillo y, con ellos, volvió la rutina.

A partir de entonces a Candy se le permitió salir durante un rato al exterior, pero siempre en compañía de Albert. A veces, los paseos consistían sólo en ir a ver al curtidor, al orfebre o a algún otro artesano porque él necesitaba hablar con ellos, pero en otras ocasiones abandonaban el refugio de las murallas y daban largas caminatas por las tierras circundantes. Normalmente ninguno de los dos hablaba, paseaban en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y rara era la ocasión en la que entablaban una conversación. Aunque a simple vista la tirantez entre ambos se había suavizado, en realidad todo era una mera apariencia; ellos lo sabían, y por eso intentaban no provocar innecesariamente un enfrentamiento. De haber sido así, el volcán habría explotado sin remedio.

En verdad el invierno iba a ser muy crudo. Candy se levantó una mañana de diciembre y, al asomarse a la ventana, constató que todo cuanto veían sus ojos estaba cubierto de nieve. «Voy a pasar unas navidades blancas muy, muy extrañas», pensó con melancolía. Era la víspera de Nochebuena, y la noche anterior, mientras dormía, había caído una gran nevada.

Hizo un rápido repaso mental del tiempo que llevaba recluida. Estaban a punto de cumplirse tres meses desde que alguien la secuestró y acabó siendo prisionera de un hombre que la alteraba, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

Aunque al principio las circunstancias fueron muy adversas para ella, con el paso del tiempo todo se había ido regularizando, excepto las extrañas emociones que sentía cuando estaba junto a Albert. Si no hubiera sido porque era plenamente consciente de que su estancia allí era forzada, se hubiese considerado como una invitada. Tampoco es que pudiera moverse con completa libertad, pero si algún día Albert no podía acompañarla porque había sido requerido para algo urgente, se le permitía deambular por el interior de la fortaleza custodiada por dos guardias que siempre seguían todos sus pasos. Su privacidad era limitada, aunque al fin y al cabo gozaba de una relativa autonomía.

Le encantaba la nieve, así que cuando vio por la ventana que unos niños pequeños estaban jugando a hacer figuras y a tirarse bolas entre ellos, no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió que ella también quería disfrutar un rato. Se echó sobre los hombros la gruesa capa que le había prestado Pauna para sus paseos matutinos hacía unos días y salió de la habitación. Los dos guardias que permanecían junto a su puerta se cuadraron al verla pasar como un vendaval y, acto seguido, la siguieron a una distancia prudencial. Aunque Candy no lo sabía, Albert les había advertido que no la atosigaran con su presencia, pero que tampoco la perdiesen nunca de vista. Si por cualquier motivo intentaba escapar de nuevo, tenían orden de inmovilizarla hasta que él llegara, pero en ningún caso debían hacerle daño.

Candy bajó los peldaños de la escalera de tres en tres. Ni siquiera se detuvo en el salón para desayunar: ya comería cualquier cosa más tarde. Salió al exterior y corrió directa hacia los niños.

Albert estaba en las cuadras, controlando las condiciones en las que descansaban los caballos. Llevaba un buen rato oyendo una algarabía de niños en el patio, y una vena infantil, que creía ya olvidada, emergió a la superficie. Hacía años que no jugaba con la nieve, así que terminó de revisar a la carrera los acopios de heno y agua y salió fuera.

No bien hubo pisado el exterior, un gran bolazo impactó en su oreja izquierda. Miró en la dirección por donde había llegado el proyectil, pero sólo pudo oír unas risas apagadas provenientes del interior de un carromato y unas quedas exclamaciones infantiles a su alrededor. Dos segundos después, otra bola impactaba en su hombro. Con una sonrisa ladina se agachó, cogió entre sus manos una buena cantidad de nieve y, cuando aún estaba amasando la bola... ¡zas!, otro impacto directo en la boca.

—Cuando os pille, pequeños rufianes, vais a saber lo que es bueno—farfulló medio contrariado, medio divertido, mientras escupía el hielo.

Una, dos, tres..., multitud de bolas volaban por los aires procedentes del carro con un único objetivo: él. Aquellos niños eran muy atrevidos. Demasiado atrevidos.

—¡Basta ya, pequeños mocosos, o hablaré con vuestras madres para que os den un buen rapapolvo! —gritó ya sin ningún asomo de diversión en la voz.

Al oír la amenaza, los niños salieron de sus escondites y huyeron despavoridos. Albert se incorporó del suelo con una exultante sonrisa victoriosa en los labios y... ¡zas!, otro bolazo, esta vez en una parte de su anatomía un tanto delicada. Y había sido lanzado con saña.

—¡Será posible! Muchacho, cuando te coja voy a ponerte el trasero más caliente que el fuego que arde en la chimenea del salón.

Como todos los demás, aquel proyectil había sido arrojado desde el interior del carromato. Albert dirigió sus pasos hacia allí, seguro de darle caza al inconsciente que había osado agredirle de una forma tan rastrera. En cuanto lo tuviera entre sus manos, le haría pagar con creces semejante atrevimiento.

Cuando llegó, se asomó a la parte trasera y pudo apreciar una esbelta silueta tapada con una capa, bajo la cual se oían risas contenidas. Subió al carro de un salto, se echó encima del bulto y, sin contemplaciones, le dio la vuelta.

—¡Tú! —exclamó sorprendido.

Su atacante estaba riéndose ya a carcajadas.

—Tenía que habérmelo imaginado. Mala pécora incitadora...

Candy no podía parar de reír. Se lo había pasado en grande mientras lo agredía sin que él pudiera verla. Aunque no como a ella le hubiese gustado, se había vengado un poco de Albert, y por lo más sagrado que se sentía pletórica de alegría.

—Así que te gusta jugar, ¿eh? Muy bien, pues ya veremos cómo se te queda el cuerpo después de que haya acabado contigo.

Candy intentó quitárselo de encima y huir, pero Albert la cargó en sus hombros como un saco de patatas y bajó de allí.

—¿Qué... qué me va a hacer? ¡Suélteme!

—Ni lo sueñes, pequeña arpía —murmuró él entre dientes—Ahora verás cómo es mi forma de jugar a esto.

Albert caminó con paso resuelto hacia las cuadras, pero no llegó a entrar. Se paró junto a las puertas y, de un único movimiento, soltó su carga dentro del abrevadero que había en un lateral. Lo habían vaciado de agua unos días antes pero, después de la tormenta, estaba lleno a rebosar de nieve.

—¡Argg! —gritó Candy cuando cayó. Tenía los brazos y las piernas fuera del cubículo, pero la nieve estaba tan apelmazada que era incapaz de moverse—. ¡Esto es trampa! —exclamó medio en risas—. ¡Sáqueme de aquí!

Ahora era Albert quien reía. La posición que ella había adoptado al caer era, como poco, muy graciosa. Agitaba espasmódicamente sus extremidades, pero cada vez que intentaba levantarse, la presión de la gran capa de nieve que había en el interior se lo impedía.

—¡He dicho que me saqueeeeeeeeeeeee!

—¿Y perderme la diversión de verte así? ¡Ja, por supuesto que no!—contestó él de forma resuelta mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas.

Albert la tuvo un buen rato allí, hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente. Si seguía mucho más tiempo en el interior del abrevadero, podría volver a enfermar, así que la cogió de las muñecas, tiró de ella y la ayudó a incorporarse. La dejó de pie dentro del bebedero de caballos mientras le sacudía la nieve que tenía pegada en la capa y en el cabello. Después, la miró a la cara. Tenía más nieve en los pómulos y en la punta de la nariz, y estuvo tentado de retirársela, pero en aquel momento Candy agitó la cabeza para desprendérsela por sus propios medios. Luego intentó bajarse ella misma, pero él fue más rápido y la alzó tomándola de la cintura. Antes de depositarla en el suelo la acercó a él y empezó a deslizarla lentamente contra su cuerpo, con mucha parsimonia y en una clara invitación, mostrándole sin palabras lo que podría disfrutar si ella quisiera. El contacto era tan íntimo que Candy podía percibir con suma claridad la fortaleza de sus pectorales, su firme vientre, la protuberancia de su miembro... Los hipnotizadores ojos de Albert ardían fijos en los de ella, que tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Estaba fascinada. Inconscientemente, se relamió el contorno de los labios. ¡Dios, el magnetismo sexual de aquel hombre era increíble!

Cuando por fin puso los pies en el suelo, estaba tan agitada y confundida que no atinó a decir nada. Ni siquiera podía pensar.

—Sube a tu habitación a cambiarte de ropa o te resfriarás —le ordenó él con voz neutra.

Ella se quedó ensimismada en medio del patio mientras Albert se daba la vuelta y se alejaba a buen paso. Si se hubiera mantenido unos segundos más junto a Candy, después de ver la forma tan erótica en la que se pasaba la lengua por los labios, la habría tomado en brazos, quisiera ella o no, y habría subido hasta su habitación para hundirse en ella hasta hacerla desfallecer.

Candy eligió para cenar el vestido más bonito que Pauna le había prestado, uno de color púrpura con el profundo escote y los puños a media manga ribeteados en piel de astracán. Se peinó concienzudamente el cabello hasta que brilló bajo los reflejos de las llamas, pero no se lo recogió en una trenza: aquella noche quería llevarlo suelto, sentir la caída natural de su larga melena sobre la espalda.

Cuando Albert fue a buscarla ella estaba esperándolo junto a la chimenea, con la vista fija en el crepitar del fuego. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el calor, y tenía los ojos brillantes de mirar con tanta intensidad las llamas. Él se demoró unos momentos en contemplarla y su garganta se resecó. Aquella noche estaba espléndida.

—¿Bajamos? —consiguió decir al cabo de un tiempo.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando Albert le ofreció su brazo. Era la primera vez que la trataba con respeto, sin órdenes de por medio, y aquello le agradó. No quiso ser desconsiderada, así que lo aceptó con una esplendorosa sonrisa y salieron de la habitación.

Candy se quedó muda de asombro cuando entró en el salón. Jamás había visto una decoración navideña similar: las paredes habían sido engalanadas con una gran cantidad de espumillón rojo realizado con gruesas tiras de seda, y por doquier había guirnaldas de acebo recién cortado: en los arcos de las ventanas, sobre la repisa de la chimenea, colgando del techo junto a los tapices... Las mesas también estaban repletas de guirnaldas, y en el centro de cada una de ellas habían colocado una pila de piñas y manzanas enmarcadas con más acebo. Por si eso fuera poco, a la derecha del hogar se levantaba un enorme abeto, de más de tres metros de altura, del cual pendían pequeñas velas de cera encendidas y multitud de lazos de seda roja.

Pero lo mejor era el ambiente que se respiraba; todo el mundo reía y cantaba villancicos, mientras los niños correteaban por el salón, chillando eufóricos de alegría, con una cantidad ingente de dulces en sus pequeñas manos. La cena se convirtió en un festín; además de lechones, de las cocinas sacaron multitud de pavos y capones rellenos de hierbas, todos ellos acompañados por diferentes guarniciones, aunque predominaba la salsa de arándanos y grosellas. Patatas asadas, crema de castañas, pastelitos rellenos, quesos... y el típico budín de frutas flambeado con licor. A Candy se le hacía la boca agua cada vez que veía salir un nuevo plato, así que no dejó de probar ninguno. Sin embargo, cuando la cena estaba llegando a su fin, sintió el estómago pesadísimo por la cantidad de comida y bebida que había ingerido.

La música se hizo un hueco importante en aquel salón tan animado y mucha gente arrancó a bailar. Incluso Pauna estaba danzando con Andres, pero Candy no se levantó del asiento, aunque sus pies se movían solos al son de las alegres melodías, por temor a que Albert se ofuscara como ya había ocurrido con anterioridad. Él estaba brindando y riendo junto a sus hombres, ajeno a la algarabía reinante pero muy relajado. Aun así, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, y en uno de esos repasos se percató de la mirada anhelante que Candy dirigía, desde su silla, a todos los que bailaban cerca de ella. Era la única persona en aquella sala que estaba sentada y sola, y su rostro denotaba una gran tristeza.

Una punzada de culpa le aguijoneó el pecho, pero esta vez no quiso hacer oídos sordos. Se disculpó ante sus hombres y caminó hacia ella con paso decidido. Candy no lo vio llegar hasta que lo tuvo enfrente, impidiéndole la vista de todo lo que tenía delante. Hizo una mueca de resignación y lo miró a la cara con hastío. La fiesta acababa de terminarse para ella.

—¿Bailas?

Candy no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Estaba invitándola a bailar? No era posible... ¿Qué le habían dado de comer esa noche? Seguro que entre todos los frutos que se habían utilizado para preparar la cena, a la cocinera se le había colado algo alucinógeno, o también podía ser que ella misma se hubiera pasado con el vino.

—¿Candy...?

Efectivamente, estaba invitándola a bailar. Tenía la mano derecha tendida hacia ella y esperaba pacientemente a que se levantara. Con timidez y un anhelo encubierto, aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y se incorporó del asiento.

—Yo... ya sabe que no sé bailar muy bien.

—Tonterías. Sólo hay que moverse al ritmo de la música. Vamos.

—¿Está seguro?

Albert la miró a los ojos y compuso una expresión contrariada. Después habló, pero no para contestarle a su última pregunta.

—Candy, ¿cuándo demonios vas a tutearme? A estas alturas creo del todo innecesario un tratamiento tan formal.

—Disculpe... digo, disculpa.

Él se sintió complacido por la respuesta. En realidad, sólo la había oído una vez tratarlo de esa forma, aquella noche que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, cuando ella estaba entregada a la pasión. Y quería volver a oírlo.

Candy danzó durante horas, y no sólo con él. Pasó de mano en mano, riendo como una niña, disfrutando sin reservas como hacía tiempo que no sucedía. Aquellos bailes tan intensos le provocaron tanta sed que se permitió tomar unas cuantas copas de vino, quizá demasiadas, aunque el genuino entusiasmo que sentía no le hizo darse cuenta de eso hasta que la música cesó un instante y su último acompañante la soltó. Entonces notó que estaba un poco achispada e hizo amago de sentarse, pero Albert la tomó del brazo y le indicó que ya era hora de irse a dormir.

Había estado observándola constantemente y se había percatado de que Candy había bebido más de la cuenta. Tampoco quería amargarle la fiesta, pero en aquellas condiciones podría cometer alguna insensatez y él no estaba dispuesto a consentírselo. De cualquier modo, podría aprovecharse del estado en el que se encontraba ella, medio ebria y desinhibida, para intentar un acercamiento más íntimo, porque bien sabía Dios que lo deseaba como ninguna otra cosa en este mundo. Pero mejor no hacerlo; no podía actuar de un modo tan ruin porque a la mañana siguiente él se arrepentiría de sus actos. La subiría hasta sus aposentos, le daría las buenas noches y se iría a ahogar su frustración con un poco más de alcohol.

Hombre y mujer se despidieron de Pauna y Andres y caminaron cogidos del brazo en dirección a la escalera. Cuando estaban pasando por debajo del arco de entrada, Candy trastabilló al pisar una piña que había en el suelo, aunque Albert tuvo buenos reflejos y la sujetó con firmeza. Eso los hizo detenerse durante un momento, el suficiente como para que el resto de los asistentes vieran la escena y empezasen a vociferar:

—¡Eh, mirad hacia arriba!

—¡Vamos, es la tradición!

—¡No podéis moveros de ahí hasta que lo hagáis!

Confundidos, Albert y Candy cruzaron sus miradas. ¿Qué estaba diciendo toda aquella gente?

Poco a poco levantaron la vista hacia arriba y descubrieron la causa de tales gritos. La confusión dio paso a la incredulidad. En medio del arco, justo encima de sus cabezas, coronando las guirnaldas de acebo que lo adornaban, había una pequeña ramita de muérdago.

—¡Venga, no seáis tímidos!

—¡Tenéis que hacerlo!

Él no quería dar el primer paso, así que dejó la decisión en manos de Candy. Ella, con un brillo malicioso y juguetón en los ojos, negaba con la cabeza, pero aun así dijo:

—Es la tradición, ¿no? —Levantó los hombros en señal de rendición—. Supongo que no nos queda otra opción.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, llevó su mano hasta la nuca del hombre y lo instó a que bajara el rostro hacia ella. Posó sus labios cerrados sobre los de Albert y le dio un rápido beso. Sin embargo, cuando quiso apartarse él no se lo permitió. Tomó la cabeza de Candy entre sus manos y le demostró cómo era un verdadero beso bajo el muérdago: intenso, profundo y carnal.

Ella se estremeció ante la vorágine de sensaciones que estaba experimentando, pero no retiró su boca. En cambio, le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión y fogosidad que le estaba demostrando Albert, avasallando su lengua en una danza húmeda y ardiente. Se fundieron en un arrebato irracional que los hizo olvidarse de todos los espectadores que contemplaban atónitos la escena, mudos por la sorpresa al constatar que sus insistentes peticiones habían tenido sus frutos.

Cuando un buen rato después se separaron, contemplándose mutuamente entre jadeos entrecortados, ambos estaban temblando de pura excitación. Albert la miró con intensidad, enardecido hasta el límite, y mientras se mesaba con fuerza el cabello, farfulló con voz ronca:

—Al diablo con todo.

Levantó a Candy en volandas, la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho y, con mortal decisión, comenzó a subir los escalones directo a su habitación, donde daría rienda suelta a la quemazón que estaba matándolo. Que estaba matándolos a ambos.

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

ALBERT se había propuesto tratarla con suavidad, pero Candy no se lo permitió. En cuanto traspusieron el umbral y él la depositó en el suelo, ella le arrancó la camisa de un tirón y se abalanzó hambrienta a devorar su amplio pecho desnudo.

—Espera, fierecilla... —le susurró él con la boca pegada a su frente, intentando tranquilizarla a ella y a sí mismo—. No tengas tanta prisa.

—No, ahora no quiero esperar —repuso Candy con voz decidida, justo antes de agachar la cabeza y atrapar con sus labios uno de los pezones de Albert para introducírselo en la boca con una urgencia apremiante.

Llevaba tanto tiempo conteniéndose, luchando por no sucumbir a la pecaminosa tentación que representaba aquel hombre, que ya no podía esperar más. Quizá hubiera sido el exceso de vino lo que la había llevado a dejar a un lado el pudor, olvidar sus miedos y lanzarse como una loba en celo sobre él, aunque también tenía mucho que ver la forma en la que Albert la había incitado durante los últimos días con aquellos insinuantes y torturadores acercamientos tan íntimos. La había estado provocando deliberadamente para que estallara, la había martirizado una y otra vez con las expectativas de una deleitosa entrega, así que había llegado a un punto en el que no podía aguantar más. Quería sentir en sus propias carnes aquella experiencia tan sublime a la que él la invitaba a participar de un modo tan obvio.

Candy succionó el pequeño pezón y después trazó círculos alrededor, al tiempo que sus manos vagaban libres por todas partes. Recorrió su costado con las palmas abiertas y luego pasó a sus fornidos brazos, masajeando los duros bíceps y moldeándolos a su antojo. Desde que vio a Albert por primera vez con el torso descubierto había querido hacer eso, comprobar por sí misma que esos potentes músculos eran reales, palpar su dureza y sentir a través de los dedos el inmenso poder que emanaban. No pensaba desaprovechar el momento, ya no, así que se entregó por completo a su oculto propósito.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha con su osado escrutinio, llevó las manos a la fornida espalda de Albert y, con inusitado ímpetu, lo atrajo hacia ella hundiendo las yemas de los dedos en su musculoso torso, mientras con la lengua relamía la atezada piel de los pectorales en una carrera agotadora.

Albert se dejó manipular con una sonrisa ladina despuntando en los labios. Sentir esas pequeñas manos y esa boca húmeda y carnosa sobre su cuerpo era un maravilloso y placentero regalo que no pensaba desperdiciar. Llevó sus manos a la cabellera de Candy y las internó entre la maraña de rizos que caían libres sobre su espalda, masajeando el cuero cabelludo mientras la incitaba a que no se apartara, atrayéndola más y más hacia él. El tacto de aquel cabello sedoso entre sus largos dedos le provocó un profundo hormigueo en el bajo vientre, así como también se lo provocaron las numerosas y lascivas caricias que estaba recibiendo de ella. Su miembro palpitaba furioso, atrapado en la cárcel de los pantalones, reclamando ser liberado. Albert cogió a Candy de los hombros y la pegó a él, fundiendo sus caderas contra el estómago de la mujer, para que ella descubriera lo que había propiciado.

Ella, lejos de amilanarse ante una demostración tan explícita, comenzó a bajar con boca, recorriendo la línea del vello que desembocaba en el ombligo. Lamió su vientre plano y después continuó descendiendo, mientras sus manos, apoyadas sobre aquellos masculinos hombros, se paseaban por la espalda con una lentitud perniciosa, marcando el camino recorrido con las uñas hasta alcanzar la cinturilla de los pantalones. Con manos torpes y nerviosas, le desató los cordones y tiró enérgicamente hacia abajo, liberando de su prisión aquel glorioso apéndice que, erguido y triunfante, surgió ante sus ojos. Candy miró hacia arriba, descubriendo el gesto de gozosa incredulidad de Albert, para, a continuación, arrodillarse en el suelo y capturar el inflamado miembro con los labios.

Adoptando una expresión golosa, su lengua jugueteó con la punta rosada del glande. Paladeó el tronco de arriba abajo con convicción y después, de modo resuelto, se introdujo el pene en la boca, recreándose a placer con él. De vez en cuando levantaba fugazmente la vista para contemplar el rostro exhausto y desencajado de Albert, que respiraba de modo entrecortado, sus párpados firmemente cerrados y un rictus de excitación genuina.

Candy estaba volviéndolo literalmente loco. ¿Cómo podía ser tan osada? Estaba atónito por la manifiesta desinhibición y concupiscencia que ella estaba demostrando poseer. Nunca otra mujer había sido tan atrevida al estar entre sus brazos, y eso lo fascinó. La gata salvaje en la que se había convertido hacía unos instantes no se parecía en nada a la apocada muchacha de semanas atrás, la que tras un simple roce de su mano se alejaba de él, temblorosa como una hoja. No, ésta era una mujer diferente. Por fin había dejado de luchar contra sí misma y estaba sacando a la luz sus instintos reprimidos. Sin embargo, si continuaba por ese camino, Albert no podría controlarse por más tiempo y explotaría.

—Basta ya... —sentenció él, levantándola por las axilas hasta que se quedó a su altura. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y la correspondió con un beso abrasador, saboreando de labios de Candy su propia esencia—. Basta ya. Ahora me toca a mí.

Con manos diestras la despojó en pocos segundos del vestido y la camisola y, tomándola de la cintura, recostó la espalda de Candy contra la pared. La muchacha era tan ligera como una pluma, así que Albert pudo sostenerla en esa posición tan precaria y vulnerable, apoyada contra la fría piedra sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo, mientras la besaba a conciencia y preparaba su cuerpo para recibirlo en su interior.

Albert acercó su ingle hasta juntarla contra el suave abdomen de la mujer, haciendo que sintiera sobre su caldeada piel aquello que dentro de poco inundaría su más oculto secreto. Con la rodilla le separó los muslos y balanceó sus caderas en un acompasado y tortuoso vaivén, preludio de lo que vendría a continuación, deslizando una y otra vez su miembro alrededor de la entrada de esa húmeda caverna. La excitó tanto que ella, con una determinación sorprendente, se impulsó apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre los hombros masculinos y enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, diciéndole sin palabras que era allí donde únicamente quería estar. Diciéndole que quería más.

Albert deseaba volverla loca como ella había hecho con él. Quería llevarla hasta el límite, pero cuando la sintió tan cerca, tan dispuesta y entregada, con los ojos turbios de deseo implorándole un desahogo que parecía no querer concederle, no pudo esperar más tiempo y, con una certera acometida, se hundió dentro de ella hasta el fondo.

Candy boqueó ante la salvaje embestida, pero esbozó una sonrisa de puro éxtasis cuando se sintió llena por completo. Jadeaba sin control, lanzando una queda exclamación cada vez que Albert salía de ella, sólo para sumergirse después con mayor intensidad.

Mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez, no dejaba de observar su extasiado rostro, desencajado por el delirio de ese frenesí tan impactante. Verla así, con aquella expresión de genuino gozo sexual en su semblante, sólo conseguía enardecerlo aún más, y el tamaño de su verga se extendió y engrosó hasta tal punto que Candy pensó que moriría allí mismo.

El movimiento impúdico de sus cuerpos se convirtió en una danza exacerbada. Daban y tomaban con ímpetu y pasión, entregándose el uno al otro sin ningún tipo de reservas, deleitándose con la aspereza y magnificencia de aquel contacto carnal tan primitivo como la vida misma, pero que los conducía inexorablemente hacia el abismo de un placer sin fin.

El orgasmo de Candy llegó de un modo brutal; su vagina se contrajo, envolviendo y aprisionando en una suave funda de seda húmeda el origen de su dulce suplicio, y estalló en mil pedazos, su trémulo cuerpo vibrando con irrefrenables espasmos que la elevaron hasta una dimensión desconocida.

Albert sintió que la culminación de la mujer tambaleaba todas sus defensas. Cuando Candy le clavó las uñas en la espalda con saña, incapaz de soportar tan dulce sufrimiento, él aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que ella perdió toda sensación de realidad, desplomándose desmadejada sobre su pecho. Mientras la acogía amorosamente en sus brazos, Albert también se dejó llevar por aquella placentera enajenación y, con una última y definitiva acometida que le arrancó un ronco gemido, se liberó en su interior en un torrente de ardiente lava blanca.

Horas después, mientras sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos reposaban tranquilos sobre la gran cama, saciados por completo tras una noche repleta de lujuria y desenfreno, la realidad los golpeó de repente como el restallar de un látigo. Nada más despertar, Candy se encontró abrazada a Albert, y al instante se odió a sí misma por haber sido tan débil. Lo primero que vio fueron sus penetrantes ojos azules, que estaban fijos en ella.

Desvió la mirada, avergonzada al recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

—Yo... esto no tenía que haber vuelto a pasar —argumentó mientras se levantaba precipitadamente y envolvía su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana que olía a sexo en estado puro.

—¿Dónde te crees que vas?

—Me vuelvo a mi habitación —contestó ella casi en un murmullo.

—Ven aquí —Albert se incorporó, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta lanzarla otra vez contra su duro pecho—. Esto es algo que ambos deseábamos que volviera a ocurrir desde hace mucho tiempo. Candy, ya no hay vuelta atrás —agregó con voz sensual.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tenga que repetirse. —Candy apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre los pectorales del hombre e intentó, de nuevo, alejarse de él.

—¿Y por qué no? —Albert no permitió que se moviera de donde estaba.

—Pero ¿es que te has vuelto loco? —le increpó ella—. Esta situación es del todo irregular. ¡Por Dios, si soy tu prisionera!

—Bueno, creo que después de lo que ha sucedido, eres algo más que eso, ¿no? Me parece que el trato que estoy dispensándote se aleja mucho de lo que le corresponde por derecho a un prisionero.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué se supone que me convierte esto? ¿En tu amante cautiva? —Sus palabras rezumaban amargura y desprecio.

—¿Tanto te desagradaría? —Albert acarició con ternura su esbelto cuello y la acercó más a él, para así poder aspirar mejor el embriagador aroma de su piel—. Ésa sería una posición muy privilegiada.

—¿Privilegiada para quién? ¿Para ti? Porque está bien claro que a mí no me compensaría en absoluto. ¿Por qué no dejas que me vaya? Ya has logrado todo lo que podías conseguir de mí. ¿Qué más quieres?

¿Dejarla marchar? No estaba dispuesto a permitir tal cosa, ahora menos que nunca. Si ella pensaba que por haber yacido junto a él la iba a dejar en libertad, estaba muy equivocada. De hecho, ésa era la razón más importante por la que no pensaba consentirlo, aunque Candy no tenía por qué saberlo. Desconocía el motivo, pero le desagradaba mucho la idea de alejarse de ella, ahora que la había probado.

—Candy, no pienso liberarte. Aún no.

—Pero ¿por qué? Después de todos estos meses eres plenamente consciente de que no vas a sacarme ningún tipo de información, más que nada porque no tengo ninguna información que darte. Por desgracia tu hermano murió, y él era el único que podría haber resuelto este terrible malentendido. No vas a conseguir nada manteniéndome retenida. ¿Por qué insistes en ello una y otra vez?

—Tengo mis razones —contestó.

—Entonces, hasta que descubras por ti mismo que no te soy de utilidad, ¿vas a tenerme aquí encerrada? Viendo lo obtuso que eres, pueden pasar años hasta que te des cuenta de la verdad, si es que eso llega a ocurrir alguna vez. Mientras tanto, ¿qué haré yo? ¿Calentar tu cama todas las noches hasta que te canses de mí, como una vulgar ramera?

—No eres una...

—Tú mismo lo dijiste —Candy no le dejó terminar de hablar—. ¿O acaso ya lo has olvidado? —le espetó con intención. Sus ojos destilaban fuego al recordar aquellas palabras tan hirientes y ofensivas.

Touché . Albert no estaba muy orgulloso de lo que le había dicho aquella noche, pero las palabras habían brotado solas de su boca después de que una furia primitiva lo cegara. Se puso como un loco tras haber visto la lujuria con la que la miraban todos los hombres que había en el salón, y aquello lo llevó a hablar sin pensar.

—No pretendí...

—Es demasiado tarde para los arrepentimientos —le cortó ella—Y ahora, déjame volver a mi cuarto. Quiero estar sola. —Candy intentó sin éxito levantarse; las manos de Albert la retenían con firmeza.

—Espera un momento. ¿Crees de verdad que voy a permitir que hagas oídos sordos a esto? ¿Vas a actuar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada entre nosotros?

—Exactamente. Lo mejor será que nos olvidemos de lo sucedido, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Al fin y al cabo, todo sigue estando igual, ¿no? Tú no tienes intención de soltarme, y yo no tengo intención de continuar con esta locura. Hasta que esta situación llegue a su fin, lo más razonable será que nos comportemos de forma civilizada, por el bien de ambos.

Las palabras de Candy le sentaron como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Cómo podía pretender que él se olvidara de todo así como así? ¿Cómo podía actuar ella de una forma tan indiferente? Estaba seguro de que aquello era una mera fachada, aunque no pensaba consentir que se saliera con su propósito.

—¿En serio piensas que voy a aceptar de buen grado tu impasibilidad, cuando sé fehacientemente que es fingida?—Candy aún permanecía encima de Albert, pero éste rodó sobre sí mismo, llevándosela consigo mientras la sujetaba de los hombros para impedir que se zafase de él. La colocó debajo suyo, atrapándola con el peso de su cuerpo—. ¿De verdad eres capaz de negar la atracción que sentimos mutuamente? —le susurró al oído. El roce de aquel cálido aliento la hizo estremecer—. ¿Cómo pueden tus labios afirmar algo y que tu cuerpo me demuestre lo contrario? Sé que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti. ¿Por qué pretendes negar lo obvio?

—Suéltame —dijo Candy sin mucha convicción. Tenía que alejarse de él cuanto antes porque no quería contestarle. No podía contestarle. Él estaba en lo cierto, no sabía hasta qué punto lo estaba, pero se negaba a darle tal satisfacción.

Por toda respuesta y contrariando su petición, Albert posó su boca sobre la oreja de Candy. Sus dientes juguetearon con el tierno lóbulo hasta arrancar de ella un quedo suspiro, y luego los labios recorrieron la fina línea de su mandíbula. Mordisqueó con mimo el delicado mentón, depositó fugaces pero innumerables besos sobre la tersa piel de su garganta y después se detuvo un instante para mirarla a los ojos.

—Dime que esto no te hace sentir nada y pararé. Demuéstrame que estoy equivocado y no volveré a tocarte —le aseguró muy serio.

Ella intentó luchar desesperadamente contra aquellos estímulos que él le provocaba, pero su cuerpo la traicionó. Aquella simple caricia la estaba excitando tanto que giró la cabeza hacia un lado para permitirle un mejor acceso a su cuello, en una muda invitación.

Albert no dejó ni un solo centímetro de aquella piel sin probar. Ella no lo había rechazado, pero para él no era suficiente.

Necesitaba una prueba final que corroborase lo que ya intuía: que Candy intentaba ocultar por todos los medios el inequívoco deseo que sentía hacia él.

La boca de Albert subió lentamente hacia el rostro de la mujer y, cuando se detuvo junto a la comisura de los labios de Candy, ella los separó de forma inconsciente. La lengua de Albert perfiló el contorno repetidas veces y después, con un apetito voraz, se internó en las profundidades de su boca mientras la besaba a conciencia, aplacando la sed que sentía con avaricia y pasión.

Ella respondió al beso de forma inmediata. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero el frágil hilo que sustentaba su escasa fuerza de voluntad se había roto irremediablemente. Ya no tenía solución. En contra de todo razonamiento lógico, deseaba a aquel hombre mucho más de lo que nunca había deseado a nadie. Por mucho que luchara contra sí misma, aquélla era una guerra perdida para ella. Acababa de meterse en la boca del lobo y, aunque era consciente de que no saldría indemne, de que esa decisión le ocasionaría más mal que bien, no pudo evitar tirarse de cabeza y asumir que, al fin y al cabo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

A partir de aquella mañana, en una fecha tan señalada como el día de Navidad, su relación se consolidó. Albert no permitió que Candy saliera de la cama durante todo el día, y sólo la dejó volver a su cuarto por la noche para recoger las escasas pertenencias que Pauna le había prestado. La quería en su habitación, en su cama, junto a él, y aunque ella se opuso con rotundidad, no le quedó más remedio que ceder. Realmente, era como arcilla en sus manos. Albert podía ser muy persuasivo, y ni siquiera le valieron las excusas que argumentó ella referentes a lo que podría opinar su familia y el resto de habitantes del castillo de su estancia en la habitación del hombre. A él no le importaba lo más mínimo que lo juzgasen, como tampoco le dio relevancia a lo que pudieran pensar de ella. A falta de Willian, él era el señor allí y, por tanto, sus decisiones estaban fuera de toda discusión. Nadie se atrevería a reprocharle nada.

Sin embargo, ella vivía constantemente avergonzada, precisamente por ese motivo. Notaba las miradas de censura que le dirigían cada vez que bajaba al salón del brazo de Albert y, aunque ni Pauna ni Andres le habían dicho nada, sabía que reprobaban la actitud de ambos. Era inadmisible para ellos que una dama como Candy hubiera caído tan bajo al permitir una situación semejante con el hombre que la tenía retenida contra su voluntad, como tampoco habían esperado eso de Albert.

Lo quisiera ella o no, se había convertido en su amante. Una y otra vez se repetía a sí misma que aquello no podía continuar, que había pisado unas arenas movedizas y que poco a poco estaba hundiéndose en ellas hasta el fondo. No obstante, cada vez que Albert la tocaba se olvidaba de todos los firmes propósitos que se había autoimpuesto para no volver a caer en la tentación, dejándose llevar por el momento. Después se arrepentía de sus actos, de ser tan débil y claudicar frente a él, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se había enamorado de su captor.

Que Dios la cogiera confesada, porque a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho y cómo la había tratado, estaba enamorada de Albert.

Aquella revelación le vino sin avisar, pillándola por completo desprevenida. Durante el mes siguiente, Candy disfrutó de una libertad hasta entonces desconocida. Albert no le permitía salir sola del castillo por temor a que se escapara, pero todos los días buscaba un hueco en sus responsabilidades para disfrutar de unos minutos junto a ella. Paseaban por los alrededores, ya fuese a pie o a caballo y, aunque ella estuvo un tanto renuente, Albert la introdujo en el fascinante arte de la cetrería. Eso le sirvió para conocerlo un poco más, y se sorprendió al descubrir que él podía ser una persona muy distinta cuando estaba con aquellos animales. Albert trataba a los halcones con mano férrea, pero también con paciencia y cariño, y esa paciencia la trasladó a ella a la hora de enseñarle las nociones básicas del adiestramiento.

Le mostró cómo era la primera fase de amansamiento, cuando es necesario encaperuzar al halcón y dejarlo preso durante varios días sin comer, para así cansarlo y en vela. Eligió para ella una hembra aún sin domesticar, una cría de halcón peregrino de suave plumaje gris azulado con la parte inferior blanquecina moteada de manchas oscuras. Candy, que nunca había visto un ave rapaz tan de cerca, se quedó fascinada por su belleza, pero no se atrevió siquiera a acercarse por temor a que la atacara, aunque la hembra tenía puesta la caperuza y estaba atada al posadero de la percha.

Unos días después, Albert la obligó a ponerse un guante y le enseñó cómo acercarse al animal para tocarlo en las patas con comida mientras efectuaba un chasquido con la boca. Candy estaba aterrada pero él, haciendo gala de una paciencia infinita, la convenció de que no pasaría nada. Le explicó que, con el paso del tiempo, la hembra se acostumbraría al sonido y lo relacionaría con la comida, hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente preparada como para quitarle la caperuza. Así, todos los días se pasaban un buen rato en el interior de la halconera para que el ave se habituara a los nuevos sonidos y al olor de su amo. Mientras tanto, hasta que la rapaz pudiera aclimatarse y se le permitiese salir al exterior del brazo para hacerla volar con la ayuda de un fiador, Albert le mostró a Candy los resultados de esos conocimientos con otro halcón ya adiestrado. Le propuso salir a cazar, aunque ella fue un tanto escéptica. Era pleno invierno, por lo que dudaba mucho que hubiera alguna presa que se atreviese a salir de su madriguera con aquel tiempo tan adverso.

El halcón que había elegido, un gerifalte de color blanco que duplicaba en tamaño y fortaleza al peregrino que estaba adiestrando ella, tenía un porte soberbio. En proporción con la otra hembra, las alas del macho eran más cortas, aunque de cola más larga. El páramo al que fueron a caballo estaba completamente nevado, así que Candy se sorprendió mucho cuando Albert le informó de que iban a cazar armiños. Este predador era de color parduzco durante la época estival, pero en invierno su pelaje se volvía blanco para confundirse con la nieve. Sería poco menos que imposible dar caza a un animal que se mimetizaba tanto con el entorno. Cuando Candy hizo partícipe a Albert de sus reservas, él se echó a reír.

—¿Estás seguro de que el halcón podrá cazar algo aquí?

—Si lo consigo, ¿qué me ofrecerás a cambio? —le preguntó Albert con intención.

—Sabes bien que yo no poseo nada —contestó ella, ofendida.

—Permíteme que discrepe... —Los ojos de Albert recorrieron con lujuria el cuerpo de la mujer y sonrió de manera enigmática—. El que lleve razón, esta noche hará lo que quiera con el otro.

—¿Ah, sí? —El cosquilleo que sintió Candy al escuchar aquella proposición tan osada la enervó por la anticipación de lo que eso supondría. Ya se estaba frotando las manos, imaginando el placer que sentiría al ganar aquella apuesta y poder encadenarlo a la pared como antes él había hecho con ella. Le daría a probar un poco de su propia medicina—. Trato hecho —agregó con una mueca burlona.

—Que así sea —sentenció él con la vista fija en su boca.

Albert acarició durante largo rato el plumaje del halcón mientras le susurraba con suavidad y mucha dulzura unas palabras incomprensibles para Candy, hasta que el animal dejó de batir las alas y se relajó con la modulada voz de su amo. Después soltó las pihuelas, le quitó la caperuza y lo lanzó al aire con un enérgico movimiento de brazo. El gerifalte se elevó a gran altura y planeó en círculos bajo el límpido cielo azul; sus movimientos eran tan sincronizados, de una perfección y elegancia tan sublimes, que dejaron a Candy perpleja. De repente, modificó su vuelo y se lanzó en picado hacia la nieve; al parecer, había avistado algo. Ella lo perdió de vista durante un instante, pero momentos después volvió a verlo. Regresaba junto a su amo con una presa entre las garras.

Efectivamente, había capturado un armiño. Lo había rematado con un certero puntazo de su ganchudo pico en el cogote, así que la suave y preciada piel del animal estaba intacta.

Cuando el ave rapaz sobrevoló sus cabezas, Albert tomó el trofeo con la mano libre y lo depositó en las alforjas de su semental. Acto seguido le ofreció al halcón su mano enguantada y éste se posó en ella con un suave batir de alas. Como recompensa, el hombre le entregó un trozo de carne que sacó de un morral y, después de haberlo alimentado, volvió a soltarlo para que fuera en busca de una nueva presa.

En el transcurso de la mañana, el halcón capturó otras cinco piezas similares, por lo que Candy tuvo que retractarse de sus palabras y aceptar con frustración que su pequeña venganza no podría llevarse a cabo.

Aquella noche, cuando subieron a sus aposentos después de cenar, Albert informó a Candy de que al día siguiente partiría hacia sus tierras. Hacía más de cuatro meses que no las pisaba, y estaba preocupado por haberlas dejado desatendidas durante tanto tiempo. Estaría fuera alrededor de dos semanas, lo suficiente como para corroborar que todo seguía bien y regresar de nuevo a Andrewhouse. Era muy reacio a marcharse, pero sabía que ésa era su obligación y no podía dejar a un lado sus responsabilidades.

Candy no dijo nada, pero sintió una opresiva punzada en el pecho al enterarse de su partida. ¿Tanto le importaba que Albert se marchara? Aquella noticia tendría que haber supuesto un gran alivio para ella, pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario. Y la razón era muy simple: le dolía tanto que se fuera porque lo amaba. ¡Dios!, ¿cómo había podido llegar hasta ese punto? Ahora sí que estaba perdida sin remedio. Sabía que no podía hablarle de sus sentimientos porque él sólo los utilizaría para burlarse de ella y tenerla controlada más de lo que ya estaba.

Candy estaba segura de que Albert sentía una fuerte atracción por ella, eso era innegable, pero tampoco se podía hacer falsas ilusiones esperando algo más profundo de él. Era consciente de que aquel amor no era mutuo, así que nunca se lo confesaría; guardaría para sí misma esos sentimientos y aprendería a sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible. Quizá, después de un tiempo, descubriría que aquello había sido sólo un capricho pasajero. Al menos esperaba que fuera así por su propio bien.

Esa noche hicieron el amor de una forma inusualmente apasionada, como si ambos supieran que pasaría largo tiempo hasta que volvieran a encontrarse de nuevo, como si no fuesen únicamente dos semanas las que estarían separados. Albert la tuvo despierta durante horas, hasta que Candy cayó extenuada y satisfecha entre sus brazos. Ella le había correspondido con innegable ardor, y él estaba sumamente complacido, a la vez que sorprendido por la efusividad que había demostrado. Más que pasión, en las respuestas de la mujer hubo algo parecido a la rabia y la frustración.

—Esta noche te has comportado como una gata salvaje —comentó Albert mientras le acariciaba con reverencia una de sus caderas—. Las marcas que han dejado tus uñas sobre mi piel tardarán semanas en desaparecer —le recriminó con ternura.

«Y las marcas invisibles que tú has dejado en mi interior no se borrarán jamás», pensó ella con aflicción.

Albert le había pedido a Andres que, en su ausencia, mantuviera a Candy distraída. Le dio permiso para que pudiesen salir a pasear, siempre y cuando fueran acompañados por una escolta. No quería que se le escapara, ahora menos que nunca, pero tampoco era capaz de tenerla retenida dentro de las murallas hasta su regreso. Sabía que Candy valoraba la libertad por encima de todo, lo veía en su mirada risueña cada vez que salían al exterior, a pesar de que ella no dijera nada, y algo en su interior lo llevó a tomar tal decisión. Confiaba en que a ella le agradaría su generosa concesión, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué lo hacía.

Durante una semana, Candy disfrutó de unos agradables paseos en compañía de Andres. A diferencia de su hermano, Andres no era tan reservado, pues le contó muchas cosas sobre su familia. Le habló de la complicidad que siempre habían tenido los tres hermanos entre ellos, cómo se habían defendido y apoyado a pesar de que Albert y él mismo no eran hijos de la misma madre que Willian..

—Mi padre se casó con la madre de Willian cuando aún eran muy jóvenes, pero lady Johanna murió en el parto. Aquello hundió a mi padre, ya que estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero necesitaba una mujer que dirigiera su castillo y una madre para su primogénito. Dos años después contrajo nuevas nupcias con una rica heredera escocesa, lady Roselyn Duncan, nuestra madre, aunque éste fue un matrimonio concertado. Sin embargo, fue una buena madre para los tres y una mejor esposa para nuestro padre. —El semblante de Andres se oscureció de repente—Falleció hace cuatro años a causa de unas fiebres.

—Lo siento... —Ella acercó su montura y posó una mano en el hombro del joven. En realidad, no había mucho más que decir, entendía perfectamente su pena y sabía que cualquier palabra de consuelo sería vana. Lo que necesitaban ahora era cambiar de conversación, hablar de algo un poco más alegre y liviano.

—Cuéntame. —La cantarina voz de Candy se elevó por encima del ambiente tan denso que se había creado, preguntándole con manifiesto interés—: ¿Cómo se conocieron tu hermano Willian y Pauna?

—Fue en Londres, en la corte del rey Jacobo, hace menos de un año.

—¿Hace tan poco tiempo? —preguntó Candy sorprendida.

—Sí, la verdad es que todo fue muy rápido. Willian estaba allí para tratar unos asuntos con su majestad y, cuando la vio, se quedó prendado al instante. No le importó en absoluto que estuviera casi comprometida con otro hombre. A los pocos días de conocerla, y viendo que Pauna también se sentía profundamente atraída por él, tomó una decisión drástica y la convenció para que se fugaran juntos. Cuando la familia de ella los encontró, al cabo de una semana, ya estaban casados.

—¡Oh, qué romántico! —exclamó Candy de forma risueña—. ¿Y qué dijo a todo esto la familia de Pauna?

—Lord Robert Carr, el padre de Pauna, estaba indignado porque el acuerdo al que había llegado con la importante familia del hombre que iba a casarse con su hija ya no tendría efecto. De cualquier modo, cuando se enteró de que su nuevo yerno era un conde, todo cambió. El vizconde de Beresford siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una persona muy ambiciosa, y supo sacarle beneficio a la situación. En vez de tener que pagar una dote por el matrimonio de Pauna, consiguió unas vastas tierras que lindaban con sus propiedades. Cuando Willian se las ofreció para poner fin al agravio, lord Robert bendijo por todo lo alto la unión.

—¿Qué ocurrió con el otro pretendiente? Supongo que no le haría demasiada gracia...

—Lord Damian Graham elevó una queja hasta al rey, solicitando una compensación económica, pero Willian la pagó con gusto.

—¿Lord Damian Graham? —Candy no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Tenía que referirse a otra persona—. ¿El hijo de lord Richard Graham?

—El mismo —confirmó Andres—. Creí que, al ser su cuñada, lo sabríais.

—No. Yo... no tenía ni idea...

—Desde entonces, lord Damian no ha dejado de manifestar en público su animadversión hacia mi hermano. Después de lo sucedido, sintió que era el hazmerreír de la corte, creyó que todo el mundo lo compadecía a sus espaldas. Es bien sabido por todos su odio hacia él, y esto culminó cuando lo llevó prisionero ante el rey, acusándolo de la muerte de lord Darryl, vuestro difunto esposo. Intentó por todos los medios que se lo ejecutara de inmediato, pero nuestro monarca no lo permitió. Desgraciadamente, lo que no consiguió ese bastardo lo logró la prisión donde Willian se encontraba recluido —murmuró Andres entre dientes.

Candy se quedó muda por la impresión. Aquello era algo que ella desconocía.

—No contento con propiciar la muerte de mi hermano en ese inmundo lugar —las palabras de Andres destilaban bilis—, lord Damian no cejó en su empeño hasta que destruyó todo cuanto rodeaba a Willian. Consiguió arrancar del rey la orden de confiscar estas tierras para que pasaran a ser propiedad de su familia.

Candy empezó a comprender. Ahora entendía el porqué de la actitud tan despótica de Albert. Sin embargo, había algo que se le escapaba.

—Si todo esto es propiedad de los Graham, ¿por qué seguís viviendo en Andrewhouse? ¿Acaso el conde de Berwick no ha permitido que os lo arrebataran? —preguntó ella con interés. Debía de ser eso; por lo poco que conocía a lord Richard, estaba segura de que no hubiera sido capaz de echarlos de su propio hogar.

—En realidad, ha sido nuestro monarca el que nos ha permitido permanecer aquí. Los bienes de mi hermano están a disposición de la Corona hasta que la viuda de lord Darryl Graham, o sea, vos, comparezca ante el rey. A partir de entonces, todo pasará a ser posesión vuestra.

—¡¿Quéee?! —chilló Candy.

Andres la miró extrañado.

—¿Tampoco lo sabíais? Pensé que Albert os lo habría explicado.—De repente, Andres se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Cuando su hermano se enterara de que se había ido de la lengua, se pondría furioso.

A Candy se le olvidó hasta respirar. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y una fuerte desazón la embargó, haciéndola temblar de modo incontrolado. Ahora lo entendía todo; aquélla era la razón por la que Albert aún la mantenía prisionera. Sabía que no la amaba, que era un simple entretenimiento para él, aunque por ese mismo motivo creía que quería mantenerla un poco más a su lado, hasta que se cansara de ella. Pero no, la realidad era bien distinta. Ese hombre no tenía intención alguna de liberarla jamás porque, si lo hacía, perderían todos sus bienes.

«Maldito cabrón insensible», fue lo único que pudo hilvanar su aturdida mente. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como un torrente, y el dolor que sintió en el pecho anuló cualquier otro sentimiento. La rabia, la frustración, el despecho... todo quedó en un segundo plano al ser consciente de la magnitud de aquella revelación. Albert había pisoteado su orgullo, vapuleado su dignidad, y se había aprovechado de ella de la peor forma posible.

Jamás podría perdonarle aquella bajeza.

En aquel preciso instante, se oyeron los cascos de un caballo acercarse al prado donde ambos estaban paseando, pero Candy no los oyó. Estaba tan consternada con su descubrimiento que Andres tuvo que preguntarle algo tres veces hasta que ella pudo reaccionar.

—Milady...

—¿Sí? —contestó medio ida.

—¿Os importaría aguardar aquí un momento? Tengo que tratar unos asuntos con uno de los hombres de mi hermano — señaló hacia lo alto de la loma, donde un jinete esperaba pacientemente.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Serán sólo unos minutos. Disculpad.

Dicho esto, Andres azuzó su montura y se alejó en dirección a la colina. Sólo entonces Candy pudo dar rienda suelta al profundo dolor que sentía. Enterarse así de la cruda realidad fue más de lo que podía soportar. Lloró de forma desconsolada hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas, y fue entonces cuando decidió lo que tenía que hacer. A partir de ese instante, su único objetivo consistiría en devolverle a Albert todo el daño que le había causado. Sabía que el tiempo nunca curaría la herida, pero la venganza ayudaría a sobrellevar aquel trago tan amargo.

Sin embargo, cuando con rabia contenida se limpió el rostro ayudada por el dorso de su mano y retiró las lágrimas que le nublaban la visión, observó algo que se le había pasado totalmente desapercibido hasta entonces. Andres estaba a más de doscientos metros de ella, medio oculto por unos arbustos, mientras hablaba con el otro hombre. Ambos estaban de espaldas a ella y parecía que la conversación iba a alargarse durante un buen rato. Además, esa mañana habían salido sin escolta porque habían requerido al guardia para un trabajo urgente en la aldea.

La habían dejado sola, en medio de la pradera, a lomos de un caballo.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Aquélla sería su única oportunidad. Sujetó con firmeza las riendas, hizo girar la montura ciento ochenta grados e, inclinándose hacia adelante para ponerse en posición, tal y como Darryl le había enseñado meses atrás, espoleó al animal hasta que éste salió al galope en sentido contrario a donde estaban las únicas personas que podrían detenerla. Hacia su libertad.

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

AUNQUE Candy no estaba acostumbrada a cabalgar a tal velocidad, espoleó los flancos como si la persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. No miró ni una sola vez hacia atrás a fin de comprobar si la estaban siguiendo, pues todo su empeño consistía en alejarse rápidamente de allí para que no le dieran alcance.

Ni siquiera sabía si el rumbo que había tomado era el correcto; se internó en el bosques, atravesó riachuelos y evitó en lo posible las aldeas cercanas. No quería que nadie la viera y pudiese dar alguna pista sobre su recorrido. Durante más de una hora cabalgó sin descansar, aunque las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas le impedían ver con claridad lo que tenía a su alrededor. Simplemente azuzaba al caballo para que avanzara lejos de donde la habían tenido tanto tiempo retenida. Lejos de él.

Al cabo de un tiempo, su cuerpo notó los primeros indicios de cansancio. Le dolían todas las articulaciones y su trasero hacía ya un buen rato que clamaba por un descanso, pero ella se obligó a seguir. Cuanta más distancia hubiera entre Andrewhouse y ella, menos serían las posibilidades de que la encontrasen.

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Todo lo que la rodeaba, páramos, laderas y bosques, estaba cubierto por una densa capa de nieve. Las huellas del caballo sobre el blanco elemento serían una pista fácil de rastrear. La única solución consistía en buscar un camino alternativo donde las patas de su montura no dejaran ninguna marca.

A lo lejos descubrió un pequeño curso de agua. El riachuelo bordeaba un extenso bosque de pinos albares y se perdía mucho más allá de lo que su vista podía abarcar, así que dirigió a su montura hacia allí. Redujo el paso al trote antes de meterse en el río, aunque no pudo evitar que el agua salpicara sus ropas. De cualquier modo no le importó, ya tendría tiempo de cambiarse cuando estuviera a salvo.

Con cuidado de no introducirse demasiado en el cauce por temor a que el río fuera profundo y su cabalgadura se quedase varada, avanzó pegada a la orilla durante unos minutos, los suficientes para que sus músculos descansasen un poco después de la intensa cabalgada y el rastro que había dejado atrás se perdiera.

Aunque la mañana era clara y el cielo estaba despejado, sentía cómo el frío le calaba hasta los huesos por debajo de las empapadas faldas de su vestido. La tela sobre las piernas le pesaba una barbaridad, y los calambres que le recorrían desde los pies hasta las rodillas imposibilitaban que pudiese guiar al caballo con precisión. Sin embargo, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, intentó seguir adelante. Ahora, más que nunca, no podía desfallecer.

Cuando estuvo segura de que ya había avanzado un buen trecho, buscó una zona poco profunda por donde atravesar el río. Sabía que irían tras ella; cuando hallaran las huellas dejadas en la nieve junto a la ribera, inspeccionarían ambas orillas para discernir el camino que había tomado, así que tenía que pensar el modo de confundirlos. A los pocos minutos encontró a su izquierda un punto en el que se veían claramente los guijarros del lecho y, sin dudarlo, orientó el caballo en aquella dirección.

No se había imaginado que fuese tan hondo. El agua que circulaba por el torrente era tan clara que, a simple vista, parecía que el fondo estuviera a escasos centímetros de la superficie, aunque cambió de opinión cuando llegó a la parte central. El agua cubría casi por completo el lomo del caballo, y éste tuvo que levantar la quijada para poder continuar sin sumergirse del todo. Candy sintió unos violentos pinchazos en las pantorrillas, pero intentó concentrar sus fuerzas en no desfallecer. La corriente los empujaba con fiereza, impidiéndoles avanzar, así que tuvo que espolear rudamente a su montura para que no se dejara llevar hacia atrás impulsada por las aguas.

Al fin y tras muchos esfuerzos, lo consiguió. Había cruzado hasta la otra orilla.

Aunque estaba empapada, se obligó a seguir por el interior del río, cerca del borde, hasta que un kilómetro más adelante encontró el sitio ideal por donde salir. Avanzaba a contracorriente, y si hasta entonces el camino recorrido había sido relativamente llano, llegó un punto en el que la pendiente comenzó a ser más acusada. Estaba en la base de un pequeño promontorio. Allí el terreno cambiaba, a tenor de los numerosos riscos que despuntaban a ambos lados del cauce.

Candy decidió internarse en el bosque por dos motivos: primero, porque no se atrevía a cruzar de nuevo el caudal, y segundo, porque allí las rocas no estaban cubiertas de nieve, dado que las frondosas ramas de los pinos impedían que llegara hasta el suelo. De ese modo, podría pasar por encima sin dejar huellas.

Candy tiró de las riendas hacia un lado para que el caballo desviara su trayecto. El animal, agradecido, no se hizo de rogar. Saltó con brío hacia la zona rocosa y su jinete le indicó el camino a seguir. La joven lo guió por una zona pedregosa que continuaba hacia la espesura del bosque, y poco a poco avanzaron hasta que el sonido del agua se perdió en la lejanía.

El tiempo se le pasó muy rápido. Cuando salió de la frondosa arboleda, el sol ya estaba bajo en el horizonte. Hasta entonces había estado guarecida por los árboles, pero al abandonar su protección, el fuerte y gélido viento que se había levantado la golpeó de frente. Candy se arrebujó con su capa, discernió unos instantes qué camino tomar y después puso al caballo de nuevo al galope. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba, además de que su orientación dejaba mucho que desear, pero estuvo pensándolo detenidamente hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse cuanto antes de aquel bosque.

Cabalgó durante otra hora más, hasta que el cielo crepuscular se convirtió en una mezcolanza de tonos violáceos y anaranjados. Distinguió una pequeña aldea a lo lejos, aunque esta vez no la evitó. En algún momento tendría que preguntarle a alguien dónde estaba y a cuánta distancia se encontraba del castillo de Chestergrand , y ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Detuvo su montura frente a la primera choza que creyó habitada. Era una construcción de gruesos muros de piedra con unas pequeñas ventanas que no dejaban ver si había alguien dentro, pero Candy supuso que así sería porque de la chimenea brotaba un espeso humo gris.

Cuando se apeó del caballo y tomó contacto con la tierra, sus piernas flaquearon. Llevaba tanto tiempo montada que tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que recuperó por completo la movilidad en ellas. Entonces caminó hacia la cabaña y golpeó con insistencia la puerta. Tras unos instantes, ésta se abrió, y Candy se encontró cara a cara con el rostro enjuto y arrugado de un anciano que se apoyaba sobre una gruesa vara de madera a modo de bastón. Él la observó con cara de asombro, muy sorprendido al descubrir que quien llamaba a su puerta a esas horas tan intempestivas era una mujer.

—Disculpe que lo moleste. Sólo lo entretendré unos segundos.

—Muchacha, estáis empapada —argumentó lo obvio.

—Sí, lo sé, pero eso ahora no importa. Esta mañana salí a cabalgar y me he perdido. ¿Podría decirme si el castillo de Chestergrand queda muy lejos de aquí?

El viejo la miró con el ceño fruncido. Aquella joven no parecía una simple campesina, a juzgar por la calidad de la capa que llevaba a los hombros. Pero ¿cómo se le había ocurrido salir a cabalgar sin compañía?

—No. Está relativamente cerca, a tan sólo unas diez millas de aquí. Si continuáis recto por allí hasta llegar a una gran loma —señaló el final de la aldea con el bastón—, al otro lado de la colina veréis, a lo lejos, los muros del castillo. Pero muchacha, ¿no querríais pasar y sentaros un rato junto al fuego? Tengo muy poco, pero puedo ofreceros un tazón de caldo humeante que os caliente el cuerpo.

Candy estuvo a punto de darle un beso en los labios por la alegría que le embargó al saber que estaba tan cerca de la libertad. Ni siquiera podía creérselo.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, pero todos estarán esperándome, preocupados por mi tardanza.

—Permitidme que insista, jovencita. Estáis tiritando.

Candy aceptó el ofrecimiento porque en realidad estaba aterida de frío y no sabía si podría subirse de nuevo al caballo en aquellas condiciones. Tampoco quería perder mucho del valioso tiempo que había ganado con su táctica de despiste en el río, así que se limitó a tomarse el caldo mientras entraba en calor, lo suficiente como para ser capaz de acometer la última parte del trayecto. Unos minutos más tarde estaba fuera de la choza otra vez, después de haber agradecido al anciano su hospitalidad, y corría hacia su montura al tiempo que agitaba la mano en señal de despedida sin volver la vista atrás. Con energías renovadas, espoleó al caballo en la dirección que el hombre le había indicado y se alejó de la aldea a galope tendido.

Cuando llegó a la cima de la loma, se detuvo un instante y oteó la oscuridad de la noche que se cernía frente a ella. Tal y como le había dicho el viejo aldeano, a lo lejos vislumbró el titilar de varias luces que iluminaban lo que, a buen seguro, serían las almenas de un castillo. El castillo de Chestergrand .

—Vamos, ya casi hemos llegado y podrás descansar como te mereces. —Candy acarició al animal y lo animó a seguir—Sólo nos queda una última carrera.

A medida que iba acercándose, las majestuosas formas del castillo comenzaron a materializarse frente a sus ojos. Ya no sólo veía luces, sino que apreciaba a la perfección los torreones, las murallas, el puente levadizo... y los soldados que custodiaban la garita. Era libre. ¡Era libre!

Un mar de lágrimas surcó su rostro de modo imprevisto. Lágrimas de alegría y de pena, dos sentimientos totalmente contradictorios pero que ella podía distinguir con facilidad. Alegría porque, después de tanto tiempo, había recuperado su tan ansiada libertad, y pena porque había dejado atrás los pedazos de su destrozado corazón.

Lord Richard no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Cuando uno de los guardias irrumpió como una tromba en el salón, informándole entre jadeos de que lady Candy acababa de cruzar las murallas, se levantó como un resorte del asiento.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con la voz rota— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Milord, aún no ha salido de los establos. La oí decir que quería estar segura de que dejaba en buenas manos el caballo que montaba antes de entrar.

El conde caminó con paso resuelto hacia las caballerizas, pero cuando llegó al patio de armas se detuvo. Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos al verla de nuevo. Ella estaba allí, con una sonrisa contenida y las manos unidas en el regazo.

—Muchacha... —El hombre abrió sus brazos para acogerla entre ellos y Candy se lanzó, sin pensárselo, al abrigo de aquel cariñoso abrazo.

—Lord Richard, ¡cuánto lo he echado de menos!

—No tanto como yo a vos. —Le acarició el cabello y después la separó un poco de él, tomándola de los hombros—. ¿Qué os ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde habéis estado durante todo este tiempo? ¿Quién os secuestró? ¿Os hicieron algún daño? —Su gesto se tornó sombrío mientras la inspeccionaba con detenimiento en busca de signos de abuso o agresión.

—Milord, ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones. Ahora mismo estoy empapada y hambrienta pero, por lo demás, me encuentro perfectamente. ¿Puede esperar un rato? Después contestaré, una a una, todas sus preguntas.

—Pero...

En ese momento una figura menuda envuelta en un chal de lana apareció corriendo desde el interior del castillo, agitando los brazos al frío aire de la noche mientras su rostro denotaba una alegría y sorpresa inusitadas.

—¡Lady Candy!

—¡Pony!

Ambas mujeres se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo que duró varios minutos, hasta que la anciana se dio cuenta de que la muchacha llevaba las ropas mojadas.

—Tenéis que cambiaros de ropa cuanto antes. Ordenaré que os suban algo de comida y, mientras tanto, hablaremos. Vamos, muchacha. —Pony tomó a Candy del brazo y tiró de ella para que la siguiese.

—Candy. —El conde las interrumpió cuando ya estaban trasponiendo el umbral de la puerta—. Si os encontráis bien, será mejor que hablemos mañana, con más tranquilidad. Tenéis mucho que explicarme de vuestros últimos cuatro meses. Necesito saber si esto va a desembocar en una contienda.

«Necesito saber si esto va a desembocar en una contienda».

Las palabras de lord Richard no hacían más que rondar la cabeza de Candy una y otra vez, remordiéndole la conciencia. Ahora que se sentía a salvo entre esos muros, no estaba tan segura de poder explicarle toda la verdad. Si confesaba que había estado retenida contra su voluntad en Andrewhouse, se desataría de forma inmediata una guerra entre las dos familias. Y ambas ya habían sufrido demasiado.

Aquella idea no la dejó dormir en toda la noche. Intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero cada dos por tres le venían a la mente imágenes de Pauna, Andres y Albert, de los recuerdos que tenía con ellos y de su paso por allí. A cada momento estaba más confundida y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Sólo tenía palabras de agradecimiento hacia Pauna por todo lo que había hecho por ella mientras estuvo retenida. Gracias a aquella mujer, las cosas cambiaron mucho respecto a sus primeros días de confinamiento. Si no hubiera sido por ella, quizá todo habría sido diferente. Ella se enfrentó a Albert, luchó por mejorar las condiciones de su encierro, y eso jamás podría pagárselo de modo suficiente. Pero había algo más, mucho más importante que todo aquello: la consideraba una buena amiga. ¿Cómo sería ella capaz de propiciar que le arrebataran lo poco que le quedaba si decía la verdad? Simplemente, no podía hacerlo.

Andres, aquel pobre muchacho que no tenía culpa de nada... Tampoco podía hacérselo a él. Se había portado muy bien con ella, la había tratado con suma amabilidad, aun cuando la sombra de la duda respecto a la relación que todos creían que ella tenía con la muerte de su hermano pesaba como una losa sobre su cabeza.

En cuanto a Albert... con él todo era muy complicado. Cuando, esa misma mañana, Candy se enteró por boca de Andres de la verdadera razón de su cautiverio, la ira que experimentó apartó de un plumazo todo cuanto pudiera sentir hacia él. Por un lado, quería verlo sufrir y hacerle pagar el daño que le había causado con su actitud tan interesada. Pero por otro lado... no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Él se le había metido en la piel, y creía que ni arrancándosela a tiras podría desprenderse de tales sentimientos.

Definitivamente, se hallaba ante una complicada disyuntiva. Al día siguiente lord Richard le exigiría explicaciones, pero éstas sólo servirían para causar más dolor, así que poco a poco se fue forjando en su interior la férrea determinación de no revelar jamás dónde había estado durante todo aquel tiempo.

Candy se levantó ojerosa y con el corazón dividido. No tenía ningunas ganas de enfrentarse al conde, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra opción. Cuando bajó al salón aún era temprano, aunque él ya la estaba esperando.

—Lady Candy, ¿qué tal habéis dormido? No tenéis buena cara.

—No he pasado una buena noche, eso es todo.

—Decidme, querida. —Lord Richard le ofreció un asiento y clavó su vista en ella—. ¿Qué sucedió aquel trágico día en el que mi hijo murió y vos desaparecisteis de la faz de la tierra? Os estuvimos buscando, sin éxito, durante semanas. Creí que jamás volvería a veros.

Candy recordó con nitidez aquella tarde, cuando asesinaron a Darryl delante de ella, y su estómago se revolvió.

—Milord, fue horrible. Como sabrá, Darryl y yo salimos un rato de la fiesta para despejarnos. Estuvimos paseando y charlando con total tranquilidad, pero cuando nos disponíamos a volver por temor a que la gente empezara a preocuparse por nuestra ausencia, varios hombres aparecieron de entre la espesura y nos atacaron.

—¿Quiénes eran? ¿Pudisteis reconocerlos?

—No. Sus caras estaban ocultas. Lo único que dijeron fue que me querían a mí, y cuando Darryl se enfrentó a ellos para protegerme... —Candy empezó a llorar—. Vi cómo lo asesinaban con mis propios ojos —logró decir con voz desgarrada.

—Chsss, tranquila... —El conde la acogió entre sus brazos e intentó consolarla—. Sé que es muy duro recordar aquel momento. Yo no me puedo sacar de la mente el instante en el que lo vi allí, tendido en el suelo, con una daga clavada en la espalda. Muerto.

Hombre y mujer estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, desahogando la pena y el dolor que durante tanto tiempo los había carcomido por dentro. Cuando por fin se calmaron, lord Richard continuó con el interrogatorio.

—Muchacha, ¿qué pasó después?

Candy se limpió las lágrimas e intentó deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Me lancé sobre aquellos indeseables como una loca. Tomé entre mis manos la espada de Darryl y los ataqué con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude hacer nada para evitar que me capturasen. Eran muchos y más fuertes que yo. Alguien me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me desvanecí.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo pudisteis ser tan inconsciente al enfrentaros a ellos? Podrían haberos matado... —la recriminó lord Richard.

—En aquel instante no me hubiera importado, milord. Yo sólo quería vengar la muerte de Darryl. La rabia me consumía, por eso actué de un modo tan imprudente. Y volvería a hacerlo —afirmó Candy convencida.

Lord Richard la evaluó con la mirada, asintiendo en silencio. Comprobó con admiración que aquella mujer tenía coraje; habría sido una maravillosa esposa para su hijo si el destino no se lo hubiese arrebatado. Después, con el semblante serio, le hizo la pregunta que ella tanto temía oír.

—Lady Candy, ¿qué hicieron con vos? ¿Dónde estuvisteis desde entonces?

Ella respiró hondo y se preparó para lo inevitable. Sabía que aquello lo enfurecería, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Se enfrentó a su mirada y contestó de forma resuelta:

—Milord, yo... no puedo decírselo.

—¿Cómo que no podéis decírmelo? Candy...

—Lord Richard, confíe en mí. Sé que quiere saber dónde estuve para intentar buscarle una explicación a lo ocurrido con Darryl, pero puedo asegurarle que, aunque se lo cuente, eso no resolverá ninguna de sus dudas. En cambio, si se lo dijera, sólo conseguiría hacer sufrir a mucha gente. Dejémoslo así, por favor.

—Pero ¿cómo pretendéis que haga oídos sordos a esto? —El conde, incrédulo, elevó los brazos al cielo—. ¡Habéis estado desaparecida cuatro meses! ¡Desde el mismo momento en el que asesinaron a mi hijo en vuestra presencia! ¿Ése no es motivo suficiente para querer saber cuál ha sido vuestro paradero desde entonces? ¡Exijo una contestación inmediata!

—Lo siento pero no puedo dársela. Créame, es lo mejor para todos —murmuró Candy agachando la vista.

—Muchacha, ¿a quiénes os referís con lo de que es lo mejor para todos? ¿A quién estáis intentando encubrir?—preguntó lord Richard suspicaz.

—Milord, de verdad que no estoy encubriendo a nadie. Sé que le enfurece mi silencio, pero le aseguro que con él estoy evitando muchos males.

El conde se paseó por toda la habitación con el rostro iracundo. No podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Aquello era intolerable! Tenía que sacarle una confesión, pero ¿cómo lograrlo? Intuía que ella estaba dispuesta a no capitular bajo ningún motivo, aunque... De pronto, dejó de andar y la encaró con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Así que no tenéis intención de decírmelo, ¿verdad?

—No, milord. —Candy enfatizó su respuesta negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¿Ni siquiera si os amenazara con echaros de aquí?

Candy levantó la mirada hacia él, sorprendida y dolida por la amenaza.

—Lord Richard, ¿me echaría de aquí? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Eso depende únicamente de vos —contestó él muy serio.

Ella no tenía ningún otro sitio adonde ir, y aquella advertencia era muy explícita. Sopesó con detenimiento la posibilidad de contárselo, tanto que el miedo que sintió al imaginarse lo que sucedería si lo hacía, la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Fue cuando descubrió que temía más el daño que pudieran sufrir esas personas que todas las eventualidades que pudiese padecer ella misma si la obligaban a marcharse. Finalmente, tomó una drástica decisión.

—Si así lo desea, me marcharé ahora mismo, pero no puedo explicarle nada más. Lo siento.

Candy, derrotada, hundió los hombros y suspiró. Ya estaba dicho. Se levantó del taburete, miró por última vez al conde con infinita tristeza y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Buscaría a Pony para despedirse de ella y después se iría. No tenía ni idea de adónde, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

—Esperad.

Ella se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta. Quería evitar que él viera sus lágrimas.

Aquello ya era demasiado difícil como para que además él reconociese en su rostro aquella muestra de debilidad.

—Tenéis valor. No pensé que os mantendríais tan firme en vuestra negativa después de que os forzase a tomar una decisión tan delicada. No entiendo por qué, pero si insistís tanto en no hablar, vuestras razones tendréis. —El conde se tomó unos momentos para luchar contra sus propios pensamientos y después continuó hablando—: Lady Candy, no quiero que os marchéis. ¿Cómo se os ocurrió pensar que realmente podría echaros de mi lado? Damian y vos sois lo único que me queda en esta vida. Nunca dejaría que os alejaseis de mí, y menos por este motivo.

Ella rompió a llorar. Las palabras de lord Richard la habían emocionado. Estaba salvada.

Albert se había puesto hecho un basilisco. Andres nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, tan encolerizado. El muchacho tuvo que aguantar estoicamente la ira desatada de su hermano cuando, una semana después de que Candy huyera, él mismo le informó de lo sucedido.

—¡Una mujer! ¡Era una simple mujer! —bramó Albert—¿Cómo pudo escapar? —No hacía más que pasearse de un lado a otro del salón, apretando los puños y farfullando multitud de improperios. Porque se trataba de su hermano, que si no, ya lo habría matado por cometer semejante descuido.

—Lo siento, Albert. Yo... la perdí de vista un instante y, cuando pude darme cuenta, había desaparecido.

—¡Te di órdenes expresas de que la tuvieras en todo momento vigilada! ¿Tan difícil es de entender? —le espetó a voz en grito.

—Estaba hablando con uno de tus hombres y ella aprovechó para huir a caballo.

—¿Y no le seguiste la pista, pedazo de inepto?

—Por supuesto que sí. En cuanto noté que no estaba, yo mismo rastreé las huellas que había dejado en la nieve, además de ordenarle a tu hombre que regresara en busca de refuerzos. Estuvimos peinando la zona hasta llegar a un riachuelo a veinte millas de aquí, cerca de Kelso, pero allí le perdimos el rastro.

Kelso estaba en la frontera con Escocia, pero también a medio camino del castillo de Chestergrand , en Berwick. Podría haber tomado cualquier dirección, aunque Albert sabía con seguridad que había ido allí, al hogar de su difunto esposo. Lo que no podía explicarse era que, después de una semana, no tuviera aún ninguna noticia del conde. En cuanto lord Richard Graham la hubiera visto aparecer y ella le hubiese explicado dónde había estado recluida todo el tiempo, ni el mismísimo rey podría haber evitado una ofensiva contra Andrewhouse. Mantener prisionero a un miembro de su familia durante meses era una grave ofensa que no habría dejado pasar por alto. ¿Por qué entonces nadie los había atacado? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a Candy antes de llegar a Berwick? Tenía que verificar con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien.

«Demonios —pensó contrariado—. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar en ella ahora?».

Tarde o temprano recibirían noticias del rey, ordenándolos desalojar el castillo y entregar todas las posesiones de Willian a los Graham. Aquél era el menor de sus problemas; precisamente había estado las dos últimas semanas en sus propiedades, organizándolo todo, por si se daba el caso de que el monarca cambiase de opinión respecto a la desaparición de la viuda de lord Darryl Graham y hubiera que trasladar de modo urgente a su familia hasta allí. Además, estaba seguro de que, en cualquier momento, llegaría el ejército del conde de Berwick. Quizá estuvieran preparando una estrategia de ataque. Frente a eso, también estaría preparado. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para la desazón que sentía crecer poco a poco en su interior, minando sus defensas y sumergiéndolo en una angustia opresiva que le preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Ella lo había abandonado.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Candy retornó a la seguridad de los muros de Chestergrand . Debería sentirse feliz por tal motivo, pero no era así. Era incapaz de dormir por las noches, había perdido el apetito y cada dos por tres se echaba a llorar sin motivo aparente. En realidad sí había un motivo, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

No quería pensar en él. Intentaba por todos los medios entretenerse con cualquier cosa para evitar que el recuerdo de Albert invadiera su mente, pero una y otra vez estaba allí, ese dolor sordo y persistente en su corazón, esa congoja que le impedía respirar con normalidad y ese fuerte sentimiento de pérdida que no la dejaba ni un solo momento tranquila, como si le hubieran arrebatado algo vital.

Rara era la ocasión en la que abandonaba sus aposentos. Sólo lo hacía cuando llegaba la hora de las comidas, aunque bajaba no porque tuviese hambre, sino por hacer compañía a lord Richard.

Desde la mañana en la que ella se negó a explicarle dónde había estado durante todo aquel tiempo, él no volvió a mencionar el asunto, a pesar de que Candy sospechaba que el tema, tarde o temprano, volvería a salir a colación. Supuso que eso ocurriría cuando llegara Damian, quien, según le había informado Pony, había partido hacía unas semanas a la corte inglesa por motivos que a la mujer se le escapaban. Por lo poco que lo conocía pero lo mucho que había oído hablar de él, intuyó que su cuñado no sería tan permisivo con ella como lo había sido el conde.

Candy permanecía asomada a la ventana de su habitación con la mente muy lejos de allí. Era media tarde, el cielo estaba nublado y una densa bruma comenzaba a levantarse desde los bosques cercanos, más allá de las murallas. Tan absorta estaba en sus propios pensamientos que, al principio, no dio importancia a una figura solitaria montada a caballo, medio oculta entre los árboles. Pensó que sería uno de los soldados haciendo la ronda, pero cuando tras el paso del tiempo constató que no se había movido de allí, le prestó más atención. La espesa niebla cubría ya el lomo de la bestia, aunque todavía podía distinguir el color de su pelaje: era negro como la noche. La invadió un fuerte presentimiento, haciendo que todos sus instintos se pusieran en alerta. El jinete permanecía inmóvil sobre la montura, mostrando una altivez y una arrogancia impropias de un soldado raso. Aquel cuerpo tan espléndido que se intuía debajo de la capa que llevaba le resultó sospechosamente conocido, pero cuando continuó con su escrutinio y observó el rostro del hombre, le dio un vuelco al corazón. Entonces ya no le cupo ninguna duda sobre su identidad.

Era Albert.

Aun a esa distancia tan lejana, Candy pudo advertir que tenía la mirada fija en ella. La había visto. Su semblante no demostraba ninguna emoción, se veía frío como un trozo de hielo, pero la muchacha sintió que la intensidad de su furia llegaba hasta ella, arrasando todas sus defensas.

Se retiró rápidamente del ventanal y, ahogando una exclamación, se llevó una mano al pecho. Apoyó la espalda contra los gruesos muros de piedra e intentó poner en orden sus atribulados pensamientos. «Dios mío, ¿qué hace él allí?», se preguntó a sí misma con desconcierto.

Tras unos minutos se atrevió a asomarse de nuevo. La bruma había invadido el páramo e impedía apreciar ya el comienzo del bosque. Miró una y otra vez hacia aquel lugar, pero no pudo distinguir nada. ¿Habría sido todo producto de su imaginación?

Le bastó sólo un día más para corroborar que aquello no había sido una alucinación provocada por su mente aturdida. Lo que había visto era real, porque la tarde siguiente Albert estaba de nuevo allí, parado junto a los árboles sobre su enorme semental, observando con detenimiento la ventana donde ella se encontraba.

Un día tras otro, siempre a las mismas horas de la tarde, se repetía la misma situación. Ella lo veía salir de entre los árboles y detener su caballo, un poco alejado de las murallas. Nunca hacía nada, no movía ni un solo músculo durante el tiempo que permanecía allí quieto. Sólo miraba en su dirección durante un rato y después, rodeado del mismo misterio con el que aparecía, volvía a desaparecer hasta el día siguiente.

Candy dejó de asomarse abiertamente y se dedicaba a espiar desde un lateral, donde tenía una buena perspectiva de la zona. No quería que él la descubriera mirando, aunque intuía que Albert sabía con certeza que ella se escondía detrás de los muros. La sangre le palpitaba frenética por las venas al verlo aparecer, y no dejaba de retumbar furiosa hasta que lo veía alejarse en silencio. Llegó a ansiar tanto sus furtivas visitas vespertinas que, durante el resto del día, no podía centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera él. Comiendo, paseando, durmiendo... siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por haber trastocado irremediablemente su existencia y su paz interior, pero también lo llevaba metido bajo la piel, y aquel sentimiento tan profundo eclipsó por completo todo lo demás.

Durante el transcurso de un mes, ya hiciera un frío glacial, soplara una fuerte ventisca o lloviera a raudales, no hubo ni un solo día en el que Albert no hiciese acto de presencia. Sin embargo, una soleada tarde del mes de marzo ya no volvió. Candy aguardó expectante, con una impaciencia contenida, hasta que el cielo se oscureció y la noche cayó inexorablemente sobre los campos, que poco a poco comenzaban a reverdecer con la llegada de la primavera. Pero él no apareció. Ni ese día ni los venideros.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se preocupó. ¿Alguien lo habría visto merodear por los alrededores? Si así fuera, aquello sería desastroso. Estuvo pendiente de cualquier novedad que se mencionase en las comidas referente a la seguridad del castillo, pero a simple vista no había ocurrido nada digno de mención en mucho tiempo, desde que ella retornó a Chestergrand.

Finalmente, con el paso de los días tuvo que reconocer con pesar que Albert ya no volvería más. Aquellas extrañas visitas habían supuesto para ella, durante un breve período de tiempo, una pequeña esperanza en el fondo de su maltrecho corazón, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello había sido tan sólo una quimera.

Por última vez se asomó al ventanal, esperando algo que nunca llegaría. Después, con una determinación nacida de los rescoldos de sus ilusiones perdidas, le dio la espalda a la ventana y, con aquel sencillo movimiento, también le dio la espalda a todos los recuerdos que dejaba atrás. A partir de ese momento, sólo miraría hacia adelante y se olvidaría de todo lo malo que le había sucedido hasta entonces. No se permitiría desfallecer, porque ella era la única persona que podía luchar con uñas y dientes por su propia vida. Y por la de su futuro hijo.

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

LONDRES, castillo de Windsor. Tres meses después.

Aquel día daba comienzo la época estival y, para celebrarlo, el rey decidió organizar unos grandes festejos en la corte, que durarían varios días y a los que habían invitado a toda la nobleza y los más altos lugartenientes de Escocia e Inglaterra. No obstante, aquello tenía una intención encubierta: el monarca quería reunirlos a todos, nobles ingleses y jefes de clanes escoceses, en un mismo lugar, agasajarlos convenientemente y lograr con ello el apoyo que necesitaba para conseguir una unión más firme entre ambos países.

Hasta la fecha, Escocia e Inglaterra habían actuado como dos estados independientes, aunque compartieran el mismo rey. Jacobo VI de Escocia y I de Inglaterra había ambicionado desde siempre convertir ambos países en un reino unificado bajo un monarca, un parlamento y una ley comunes, pero nunca pudo llevar a cabo sus aspiraciones dada la fuerte oposición que se encontró por ambas partes. En 1604 habló delante del Parlamento, en una de las raras ocasiones en las que lo había convocado bajo su reinado, y solicitó dicha unión, aunque no obtuvo el apoyo deseado. Los Comunes rechazaron en términos legales su petición de intitularse «Rey de Gran Bretaña», pero él no cejó en su empeño y, en octubre del mismo año, asumió el título por proclamación, en lugar de por ley. Sin embargo, sir Francis Bacon le espetó que no podría utilizarlo «en ningún procedimiento legal, instrumento o proclama», así que dicha combinación sólo se produjo por la unión personal en el rey. Aun así, él siguió intentándolo por otros medios menos constitucionales y protocolarios, como en aquella ocasión.

Para tal celebración, el soberano eligió el castillo de Windsor porque adoraba aquel lugar. Pasaba largas temporadas allí debido a su estratégica ubicación; la majestuosa fortaleza, situada sobre una colina perteneciente a la villa de Windsor, en el condado de Berkshire, a quince millas de Londres, tenía una vista espectacular. De cualquier modo, la verdadera razón de su elección residía en que el castillo se encontraba en una zona de caza por encima del río Támesis, deporte que el rey adoraba. Además, los hermosos y monumentales jardines con los que contaba la propiedad, de más de cinco mil acres de extensión, eran el sitio propicio para organizar los numerosos juegos que estaban previstos como distracción en las horas diurnas para todo aquel que no quisiera ir de cacería.

Durante la semana anterior, el castillo había ido llenándose poco a poco hasta convertirse en un hervidero de gente: lores, condes, duques, jefes de clanes escoceses... Hubo que habilitar numerosas dependencias que hasta entonces no habían sido utilizadas para alojarlos a todos, y aun así, tuvo que darse prioridad a la más alta nobleza en detrimento de las clases inferiores.

El conde de Berwick, junto con su hijo y su nuera, llegaron el mismo día que comenzaban los festejos. Lord Richard había retrasado el viaje a la corte hasta el último instante, a pesar de la insistencia del mismísimo rey para que se presentaran con unos días de antelación, por deferencia al delicado estado de lady Candy. La muchacha no había gozado de muy buena salud durante el último mes; se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo recluida en sus habitaciones, sin dejarse ver en público, argumentando continuas molestias con su embarazo. Lord Richard sospechaba que aquélla era una treta urdida por ella para eludir la invitación del monarca, ya que era perfectamente conocedora de lo que aquella visita supondría. Al final, terminó por dejarle bien claro que no consentiría un no por respuesta: irían a Windsor, quisiera ella o no.

Candy había intentado evitar por todos los medios ir a la corte, pero no le había servido de nada. Ni siquiera arguyendo un imaginario malestar debido a su estado, había conseguido disuadir al conde. Y las razones que le dio fueron de peso.

Dos meses antes, cuando los síntomas del embarazo comenzaron a ser evidentes, a Candy le entró el pánico. En cuanto supieran que estaba esperando un niño, la relativa calma que hasta entonces había imperado con relación a su desaparición se evaporaría. Establecerían una relación y llegarían a la conclusión de que aquel niño había sido engendrado durante su cautiverio, por lo que ya no valdrían más excusas: le exigirían desvelar de inmediato dónde había estado y quién era el responsable.

Pony ya estaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja; aunque Candy evitaba vestirse delante de ella y de cualquier otra persona, la anciana se mostraba muy extrañada de que las ropas le quedaran cada día más ajustadas, a pesar de que comía como un pajarillo. Pony no le había comentado nada referente a sus suposiciones, pero las continuas miradas a su vientre lo decían todo. Ella lo sabía.

Candy decidió ser ella misma quien les dijera la noticia, y no esperar hasta que alguien más se diese cuenta. Una tarde en la que lord Richard y ella estaban solos en la biblioteca jugando una partida de ajedrez, se atrevió a dar el paso, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada. No sabía cómo reaccionaría él al enterarse de su embarazo, como también desconocía lo que le diría tras pedirle explicaciones. Porque sabía que se las pediría. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Candy seguía siendo de la misma opinión: por nada en el mundo le diría la verdad.

Candy acababa de dejarse comer la reina, y lord Richard la miró con el semblante contrariado.

—Candy, no estáis al juego. En circunstancias normales, no hubierais permitido que esto sucediese —agregó el conde señalando el tablero—. ¿Os ocurre algo?

—Milord, yo... tengo que contaros una cosa. —Candy se levantó de la butaca y se puso de espaldas a él. No quería que le viera la cara cuando le confesase la verdad—. Yo... estoy esperando un hijo.

No hubo una contestación inmediata. Candy esperaba que lord Richard pusiera el grito en el cielo, que chillara, que le exigiera una explicación, pero no estaba preparada para lo que oyó de sus labios al cabo de unos minutos:

—Es de lord Albert Andrew, ¿verdad? —afirmó más que preguntó.

Candy se dio la vuelta y miró el rostro del anciano con manifiesta incredulidad. ¿Cómo sabía él...?

—Vuestro silencio y la mirada sorprendida que tenéis ahora mismo confirman mis sospecha—repuso lord Richard con fingida tranquilidad—. Os preguntaréis cómo lo he descubierto, ¿no es cierto?

La joven sólo fue capaz de hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Estaba tan anonadada que no se dio cuenta de que, al confirmar lo que lord Richard acababa de preguntarle, había desvelado el secreto que con tanto ahínco pretendía ocultar.

—Al día siguiente de que retornaseis al castillo, después de hablar con vos y comprobar que no me diríais nada, fui a las caballerizas para inspeccionar la montura que habíais utilizado. Como ya me imaginaba, estaba marcada, pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando reconocí la marca: aquel caballo pertenecía a los Andrew. No he querido hacer nada desde entonces por deferencia a vos, además de que no podía estar completamente seguro de mis suposiciones. No obstante, hace un mes, mis soldados me informaron de que todos los días aparecía una persona a caballo merodeando por los alrededores del castillo. Al saber que se trataba de lord Albert Andrew, lo relacioné todo. Sin embargo, ese bastardo se percató de que lo habíamos descubierto y dejó de venir. Estuve meditándolo en profundidad y llegué a la conclusión de que el motivo de sus visitas no era otro sino vos. Como veis, no ha sido tan difícil juntar las piezas.

Candy se había turbado mucho al escucharlo. Ella había estado muy tranquila pensando que su secreto estaría bien protegido, que nadie sabría jamás lo que había sucedido, pero en ese momento fue consciente de que no había sido así. El miedo por el destino que podrían correr los Andrew ahora que lord Richard se había enterado de todo, le hizo ser imprudente y habló más de la cuenta.

—Milord, entonces ahora podrá comprender el porqué de mi silencio. Yo no quería decir nada para evitar más enfrentamientos. En el fondo, no me trataron tan mal, era casi como una invitada para ellos.

—¿Cómo os podéis preocupar por esa escoria después de lo que uno de ellos le hizo a Darryl? —tronó él—. ¡Por lo más sagrado, mataron a vuestro esposo y os secuestraron a vos!

—Lord Richard, toda esta historia es muy confusa. Es cierto que alguien me secuestró, pero no fue ninguno de ellos. Los secuestradores me llevaron hasta las puertas de Andrewhouse y allí me abandonaron a mi suerte, con el sello del conde de Tempton en mi dedo como prueba incriminatoria. Pretendían que esa familia pensara que yo tenía algo que ver con todo lo que les había sucedido, razón por la cual me retuvieron contra mi voluntad.

—¿Y Darryl? ¡El despreciable de lord Willian Andrew lo asesinó! —El conde se levantó precipitadamente y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación como un perro enjaulado.

—De eso no estaría yo tan segura. Las mismas personas que me secuestraron fueron las que acabaron con la vida de Darryl, y empiezo a pensar que alguien tenía un motivo oculto para hacer lo que hizo y enfrentar a las dos familias. Estoy casi convencida de que, tanto los Andrew como nosotros, hemos sido meros peones de un siniestro juego urdido por una mente enferma.

Lord Richard farfulló por lo bajo unas palabras incomprensibles. En realidad, a él también le parecía muy extraño, había demasiados detalles que no le cuadraban en toda aquella historia, pero no podía dejar pasar sin más un agravio así. Entendía que la muchacha no quisiera más disputas, pero su honor no le permitía desentenderse de tal ofensa.

—¿Qué me decís del niño que habéis engendrado? ¿Ese hombre os mancilló mientras estuvisteis en su poder o bien os entregasteis a él de buena gana?

Candy bajó la mirada y contestó con sinceridad.

—Me entregué a él por voluntad propia.

—Lo suponía... —El anciano agitó la cabeza, derrotado— Vos sentís algo por lord Andrew, por eso no queríais decir nada. ¡Pero él debe hacerse responsable de sus actos! Tiene que saber que estáis esperando un hijo suyo y, si es un hombre de honor, cosa que dudo, se verá en la obligación de enmendar lo que ha hecho.

—¡No! —exclamó ella con miedo en la voz—. Él no puede saber nada de esto. Lord Richard, por favor, no quiero que Albert sepa jamás que este hijo es suyo.

—Pero ¿qué estáis diciendo, muchacha? —El conde la miró con manifiesto horror—. ¿Por qué queréis ocultárselo?

Candy no pensaba decirle que lo hacía sólo por su orgullo herido. Albert le había hecho mucho daño y, si alguna vez llegaba a enterarse de que aquel niño era suyo, estaba convencida de que le haría mucho más.

—Milord, tengo toda la intención de criar a este niño yo sola. Si él supiera de su existencia, me lo arrebataría, y no estoy dispuesta a consentirlo —afirmó categórica.

—¿Vos sabéis lo que me estáis pidiendo? ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que eso supondría? Candy, todo el mundo pensaría que sois una cualquiera, y a vuestro hijo siempre se lo consideraría un bastardo. ¡No puedo permanecer impasible viendo cómo arruináis vuestra vida y ponéis una mancha en la respetabilidad de esta familia!

—Lord Richard, se lo ruego. —Candy no sabía cómo convencerlo, pero tenía que lograrlo de algún modo. Intentó pensar con rapidez y sólo le vino una disparatada idea a la mente—. Sé que lo que voy a decirle a continuación va a enfurecerlo más aún de lo que ya está ahora mismo, pero también podría ser la solución al problema.

Aquello captó toda la atención del conde. Dejó de pasearse por la habitación y se giró hacia ella para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

—¿Y si le decimos a todo el mundo que este niño es de Darryl? —soltó Candy a bocajarro.

—¿Quéeee?

—Milord, bien pensado, ésa podría ser la solución. —Lord Richard estaba rojo como la grana, y un tic nervioso se hizo visible en su ojo izquierdo, así que Candy empezó a hablar atropelladamente. Aquélla fue la única forma que encontró para que él lo escuchara todo antes de que le diese una apoplejía—. Dado que casi no salgo de mis aposentos, he sido vista por muy poca gente desde que regresé. Alegaría que la causa es un avanzado y problemático embarazo, e incluso podría irme fuera durante unos meses, hasta que dé a luz. Cuando volviera, nadie sabría la verdad, y así la reputación de esta familia quedaría intacta.

Él miró a Candy como si, de repente, le hubieran crecido cuernos. ¿Cómo podía esa muchacha tener tanta imaginación? Lo que proponía era del todo descabellado, una completa locura. ¿Mancillar el recuerdo de su malogrado hijo de aquella forma? ¡Nunca lo permitiría!

No dijo nada durante un buen rato. Con gesto adusto, se sentó en una butaca y fijó la vista en un punto indefinido de la habitación. Su rostro seguía estando encendido, pero no efectuó ni un solo movimiento hasta que Candy, preocupada por él, se acercó al asiento y se arrodilló a sus pies.

—Lord Richard, sé que lo que le he pedido es demasiado para usted. Lo siento mucho. No quiero ser la causante de ningún escándalo que pueda afectar a esta familia, por eso le he expuesto esa alocada idea. Sin embargo, entiendo que no quiera ser cómplice en algo así. Por favor, olvide lo que le he dicho.

Candy se incorporó para marcharse, pero el conde la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, impidiéndole que se moviera.

—Muchacha, aceptaré tu propuesta con una condición.

Aquello no podía ser posible. ¿Le estaba diciendo que aceptaba su idea?

—Haré lo que sea —contestó ella con rotundidad. Tal vez, después de todo, podía haberlo convencido.

Con una mirada anhelante esperó a que él le explicara de qué se trataba dicha condición.

—Aunque para todo el mundo el niño sea hijo de Darryl, como comprenderéis, en un futuro no podré legarle ninguna de mis posesiones. Eso no sería nada justo para mi legítimo heredero, Damian.

—Milord, yo no quiero nada —se apresuró a decir ella.

—Dejadme terminar —la interrumpió el conde—. Es cierto que no podría dejarle nada, pero tampoco desearía que alguien que llevase mi apellido se quedara desvalido. El apellido Graham siempre ha ido ligado al poder, y en esta ocasión no podría ser diferente. Candy, para que yo acepte vuestras condiciones, tendréis que personaros delante del rey y reclamar lo que por derecho os corresponde y hasta ahora habéis evitado aceptar: las posesiones de lord Willian Andrew, el conde de Tempton.

Ya no le quedaba ninguna escapatoria. Aquella noche, después de que el rey la recibiera en una audiencia privada, despojaría a los Andrew de todo cuanto les pertenecía. El regusto a bilis que sentía en la boca no era nada en comparación con el desagradable nudo que se le había formado en la garganta por la magnitud de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba asqueada consigo misma, pero no tenía otra opción.

Los nervios estaban matándola. Dejando a un lado el motivo de su presencia allí, también la aterraba lo que todo aquello constituía para ella. Que Candy supiera, jamás había estado delante de la realeza, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse. ¿Y si hacía algo fuera de lugar?

Aconsejada por Pony, se había puesto un vestido que evidenciaba claramente su avanzado estado de preñez. En realidad se encontraba sólo en el sexto mes de gestación, aunque para un ojo poco experto bien podría parecer que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Ése era precisamente el propósito que querían conseguir, que la gente creyera que el embarazo estaba ya muy adelantado, aunque ella se sentía muy incómoda al saber que tendría que representar aquella pantomima.

Cuando entró en la sala de banquetes del brazo del conde de Berwick, sospechó que todo el mundo allí reunido desviaba la vista hacia un único objetivo: ella. La gran sala estaba repleta, pero sintió que era el centro de todas las miradas y de los comentarios que empezaban a formarse.

Agarró con fuerza el brazo del anciano, como si su presencia le pudiera insuflar el valor que le faltaba en aquel instante. Se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a Pony que le preparara, antes de salir de sus aposentos, la pócima que le daba de vez en cuando para controlar sus nervios, porque ahora la necesitaba más que nunca. Sin embargo, él se percató de su nerviosismo e intentó tranquilizarla.

—No os preocupéis. Sé que esto impone mucho, pero vos sabréis estar a la altura de las circunstancias —la animó con un apretón de mano.

Lord Richard le presentó a infinidad de gente, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa que no fue capaz de quedarse con el nombre y el título de ninguno de ellos. Sentía a su alrededor una presencia perturbadora que no la dejaba concentrarse en nada, pero achacó su intranquilidad al respeto que le producía estar en aquel lugar, rodeada de tantas personas importantes. Sólo quería terminar cuanto antes aquella estúpida representación y confinarse de nuevo en los aposentos que les habían designado, en el piso inferior de la terraza norte, hasta que retornaran de nuevo al castillo de Chestergrand.

—Candy, ¿podéis disculparme un momento?—preguntó lord Richard—. El duque de Buckingham me ha hecho llamar para tratar con él los pormenores de la audiencia que nos concederá el rey esta noche. Como comprenderéis, no debo hacerle esperar. —El conde recorrió con la vista toda la sala y frunció el entrecejo—. Ahora mismo no consigo localizar a Damian; buscadlo y permaneced junto a él hasta que yo regrese. Sólo serán unos minutos.

Sin quererlo, Candy se encontró sola, en medio de aquella enorme sala atestada de gente. Empezaba a agobiarse debido al ambiente tan cargado que reinaba allí dentro, así que decidió dejar para más tarde la búsqueda de su cuñado, con el que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de tratar, y se dirigió hacia una de las terrazas que rodeaban la magnífica estancia. Fuera podría respirar un poco de aire fresco e intentar apaciguar el inquietante malestar que no dejaba de sentir.

Cuando salió al exterior, la fresca brisa nocturna golpeó implacable en su rostro, aunque ella lo recibió como un bálsamo para sus nervios. Miró a ambos lados para comprobar que no hubiera nadie, ya que buscaba un rato de tranquilidad sin saberse el centro de atención, y después de corroborar que la terraza estaba desierta, se acercó a la balaustrada.

Era una noche de junio clara, el cielo estaba despejado y multitud de estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Hasta ella llegó el embriagador aroma de los rosales, los narcisos, los jacintos y las madreselvas que crecían en los espléndidos jardines de palacio. Candy aspiró profundamente y dejó que aquella fragante mezcla de olores inundara sus fosas nasales, deleitándose con la paz que se respiraba allí fuera, libre del bullicio que unos metros más atrás se vivía en el interior de palacio. «Ojalá pudiera sentirme así siempre», pensó para sí misma.

De improviso, notó una presencia a su espalda. Alguien había salido a la terraza y estaba justo detrás de ella. Fuese quien fuese, ni siquiera lo había oído llegar, pero no quiso darse la vuelta. Quizá, si no le prestaba atención, se marcharía en unos instantes por donde había venido. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que un cálido aliento le rozaba la piel del cuello, el vello de la nuca se le erizó. Su cuerpo se envaró, y ya estaba preparada para girarse y recriminar a aquella persona su insolencia, cuando una voz muy conocida para ella, una que pensaba que jamás volvería a oír, susurró en su oído con aparente tranquilidad:

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, mi pequeña arpía.

Su corazón se saltó un latido. ¿Qué hacía Albert allí?

Había sido un completo error salir sola a la terraza. Debía irse de inmediato, antes de que él se diera cuenta de su estado, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Primero tendría que darse la vuelta y encararlo. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y un sudor frío se instaló en su frente debido a la inquietud. Intentó pensar rápidamente. En aquel momento no podía dejarse llevar por el pánico, no podía dejar que él la viera así, tan alterada, porque entonces se percataría de que le ocultaba algo. Debía actuar con naturalidad, siguiendo, ahora más que nunca, la farsa que habían ideado en torno a su estado.

Con toda la dignidad de la que pudo hacer gala, giró su cuerpo hacia él y levantó la barbilla con gesto desafiante. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentar su mirada, así que fijó la vista en un punto indefinido más allá del hombro masculino. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar echarle un rápido vistazo: estaba igual que lo recordaba, sólo que su cabello, un poco más largo, permanecía recogido por una tira de cuero. Las costosas ropas que vestía no eran como las que solía utilizar mientras ella estuvo en Andrewhouse. Allí, una sencilla camisa de hilo y unos pantalones de piel constituían su único vestuario, aunque a Candy le parecía que le quedaban espléndidamente. No obstante, tuvo que reconocer a su pesar que el jubón y el sobretodo profusamente adornado que llevaba le conferían un aire más distinguido.

—Buenas noches. No pensaba encontrarte aquí. —Candy intentó darle a sus palabras un tono neutro, pero al hablar se le notó un ligero temblor en la inflexión de la voz.

—Pues pensaste mal. ¿Creías que no iba a estar presente cuando despojaras a mi familia de todo cuanto le pertenece?—le espetó Albert.

La vergüenza que sintió al oír aquella acusación tan directa, pero tan cierta, hizo arder sus mejillas. Agachó el rostro para que él no viera que se había puesto roja como la grana. La culpabilidad por lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba matándola, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

No quería ser maleducada, así que antes de marcharse intentó desviar la conversación hacia otro tema menos delicado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra lady Pauna?

—¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar por su estado cuando dentro de unos minutos le arrebatarás todo lo que posee? Eres una pequeña hipócrita...—murmuró Albert entre dientes al tiempo que acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

Candy no estaba dispuesta a aguantar ni un segundo más aquella situación. Si pretendía intimidarla, lo había conseguido, pero no dejaría que se cebara con ella.

—Tengo que irme. ¿Me permites? —Candy hizo amago de echarse hacia un lado para apartarse de Albert, pero él se movió como un resorte hacia la dirección que ella quería tomar.

—No tan de prisa. —Albert extendió sus brazos a ambos lados de la mujer y apoyó las manos sobre la barandilla, arrinconándola contra la balaustrada—. Todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Déjame salir —le exigió Candy. Él había invadido su espacio vital, y ella notó que empezaba a faltarle el aire.

Albert, lejos de apartarse, se acercó un poco más. Cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el de ella, bajó la vista y paseó la mirada por el abultado vientre. Aunque estaban en una zona en penumbra, Candy pudo apreciar con claridad el preciso momento en el que Albert se percató de su estado. Sus ojos despedían fuego, y una ira creciente empezó a manifestársele en el rostro, trasladándose hasta sus manos que, crispadas, agarraron con fuerza la barandilla. Si ésta no hubiera sido de piedra, la habría destrozado hasta convertirla en polvo.

—Para tu información, aunque no creo que realmente te importe, Pauna dio a luz una niña hace dos semanas—comentó agriamente—. De cualquier modo, por lo que veo, tú vas por el mismo camino. No has perdido el tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Instintivamente, Candy se llevó una mano al vientre. Iba a responderle cuando él la interrumpió:

—Qué pronto te has buscado algo mejor, ¿eh? Supongo que este bastardo será de Damian. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en entregarte a él? ¿Una semana? ¿Tal vez dos? —Albert la agarró por los antebrazos y comenzó a zarandearla con violencia.

—¡Déjame en paz! —protestó ella, intentando zafarse de sus garras.

—Seguro que no gritas con él lo que gritabas cuando estabas conmigo. ¿Le has hecho todo lo que me hiciste a mí?—susurró Albert muy cerca de su oreja con voz peligrosa—. No quisiste mantenerte a mi lado porque te considerabas una ramera, pero con esa actitud has demostrado ser una auténtica zorra.

—¡Basta ya! —chilló Candy. Se revolvió entre sus brazos, presa de una furia incipiente, hasta que consiguió soltarse apoyando las manos contra él y empujándolo hacia atrás. Después, sin pensárselo, lo abofeteó repetidamente—¿Cómo te atreves a injuriarme de esta forma? Tú eres el menos indicado para recriminarme nada. ¡Tú, que te aprovechaste de mí de todas las formas posibles cuando estaba indefensa y a tu merced! —le censuró con acritud—.¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¡No eres nadie! ¿Me has oído? ¡Nadie! Pero déjame decirte una cosa, Andrew, y que te quede muy claro porque no consentiré que vuelvas a tratarme así jamás: este niño que llevo en mi seno —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la mentira que estaba a punto de soltar aunque, con un férreo esfuerzo, se lo tragó como pudo antes de continuar hablando— no es de Damian, sino de Darryl, mi difunto esposo. ¡Nunca vuelvas a llamarlo bastardo! —le gritó mientras clavaba su dedo índice en el pecho de Albert.

Dicho esto, Candy recogió sus faldas y, con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir pese a estar a punto de echarse a llorar, pasó a su lado a una velocidad sorprendente para su estado y se perdió en el interior de la sala de banquetes.

Albert se había quedado boquiabierto. La imagen que mostraba, allí parado, solo en medio de la balconada, era la de una persona que se encontraba perdida, que no sabía qué hacer. Sus ojos, fijos en la puerta por donde instantes antes había desaparecido Candy, denotaban una notable incredulidad. Tras unos momentos de genuina perplejidad, se percató de que estaba haciendo el ridículo: todos los que estaban junto a la terraza lo observaban con manifiesto interés y cuchicheaban entre ellos, así que no aguardó más y entró a grandes zancadas en el atestado salón.

Buscó con la mirada cualquier rastro de Candy. Finalmente la halló, al fondo de la estancia, mientras le decía algo a lord Richard, quien acababa de regresar de hablar con el duque de Buckingham. Se la veía muy alterada; parecía que estaba discutiendo con el conde, aunque desde el lugar donde él se encontraba no pudo captar más que el sonido de algunas palabras inconexas. Aparentemente, estaba informándolo de que quería marcharse de allí, que no se encontraba nada bien, pero no pudo oír nada más debido al intenso ruido que había a su alrededor. Varias mujeres de avanzada edad, todas ellas ricamente vestidas, parloteaban como cotorras a su lado, a buen seguro de algún jugoso cotilleo de la corte. Sus voces se alzaban por encima de las otras, imposibilitando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su incesante chismorreo.

Al principio Albert no les prestó ninguna atención, tan concentrado estaba contemplando a la mujer que había tambaleado toda su existencia. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, algo que oyó procedente de aquellas viejas arpías lo hizo aguzar el oído y centrarse en la animada conversación que estaban manteniendo.

—Ésa de allí es lady Candy Graham, ¿no es así, lady Gertrud? —preguntó la más mayor.

—Sí, lady Adeline, es ella. Pobre muchacha... Se quedó viuda el mismo día de su boda.

—Pero lady Gertrud... ¡si está embarazada!

—Embarazadísima. Es una pena, el niño nunca llegará a conocer a su padre. Tengo entendido que lord Darryl Graham era muy apuesto, aunque no tanto como su hermano mayor, lord Damian. Este último es el vivo retrato de su padre, lord Richard, cuando tenía su edad. ¿A que sí, lady Daphne? —Lady Gertrud se giró hacia su amiga para que corroborara su afirmación—. ¡Los suspiros que levantaba aquel hombre entre todas las damas, incluidas nosotras! —Con agitados movimientos de su abanico, la matrona se dio aire para calmar los calores que le provocaba el recuerdo de un jovencísimo conde.

—Pero entonces, ¿de quién es el hijo que está esperando?

—De su difunto esposo, el joven lord Darryl.

—¡Eso es imposible! —argumentó lady Daphne.

—No tanto, mi querida amiga. La boda tuvo lugar a principios de octubre y, si hacemos cálculos, la muchacha debe de estar a punto de dar a luz. ¿No os dais cuenta de su prominente barriga? Las malas lenguas dicen que ya iba preñada a la boda —cuchicheó lady Gertrud por lo bajo, pero no tanto como para que los que estaban a su alrededor no pudieran oírlo.

Lady Adeline, que hasta aquel instante había permanecido en silencio escuchándolas mientras no dejaba de observar el vientre de Candy con el entrecejo fruncido, se giró hacia ellas para rebatir sus comentarios.

—Señoras, os equivocáis de pleno. Esa muchacha no lleva preñada más de seis meses.

—¿Qué estáis diciendo, lady Adeline? —respondieron ambas mujeres al unísono.

—Lo que habéis oído. El vestido que lleva le hace aparentar más meses de gestación, pero os puedo asegurar que, de modo alguno, ella está a punto de parir. Deben de quedarle unos tres meses, no menos —les explicó con convicción.

Lady Daphne y lady Gertrud emitieron unas risillas apagadas. Volvieron la vista hacia Candy, que en aquellos momentos abandonaba el salón del brazo de lord Richard, y se acercaron a la anciana para cerrar el corrillo que formaban y poder hablar con un poco más de privacidad.

—Así que la familia Graham quiere evitar un escándalo...—rió lady Gertrud como una jovencita que está desvelando un suculento secreto—. ¿De quién será el niño? ¿Del hermano mayor?

Albert tenía los puños apretados, conteniendo a duras penas la rabia que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Así que la muy ladina lo había engañado. Ese niño no era de Darryl, sino de Damian. Ahora recordaba con claridad las palabras que ella le dijo una vez, justo después de haber caído enferma. Cuando él le preguntó si se había acostado con Darryl, Candy le espetó a la cara, muy ofendida, que jamás había llegado a tocarla. ¡Maldita perra mentirosa! Había sido tan convincente allí, en aquella terraza, cuando se enfrentó a él para recriminarle sus duras palabras, que había creído su mentira.

Cuando la tenía acorralada contra la balaustrada, indefensa ante él, estuvo muy tentado de cambiar la piedra de la barandilla que apretaban sus manos por su delicado cuello. Hubiera deseado quebrárselo allí mismo. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Saber que el infame de Damian la había probado, que ella se había dejado tocar por él, casi lo volvió loco.

De repente, Albert se quedó petrificado al recordar algo que había dicho la mujer más anciana. «Esa muchacha no lleva preñada más de seis meses... Deben de quedarle unos tres meses, no menos...» Una idea descabellada comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza. Hizo un rápido cálculo mental: seis meses atrás, en Navidades, Candy aún permanecía en Andrewhouse. No se escapó hasta mediados de febrero.

La furia que había estado conteniendo en su interior amenazó con estallar. Una vena palpitó en su frente, su mandíbula se crispó de un modo imposible y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos rendijas que destilaban fuego azul.

¡El hijo que esperaba Candy era suyo!

Continuara...


	27. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

EN su fuero interno, Albert era un hervidero de emociones encontradas. Por un lado, saber que aquel niño era suyo, que el indeseable de Damian no había tocado a Candy, le produjo una incomprensible pero exultante alegría; sin embargo, le escocía hasta límites insospechados haberse enterado así. Se sentía como un verdadero estúpido al haberse dejado engañar por ella, pero lo peor de todo, lo que más le dolía en el alma, fue darse cuenta de que, si no hubiera escuchado la conversación de aquellas viejas matronas, jamás habría sabido la verdad. La intención de Candy no era otra que ocultárselo por todos los medios para que nunca supiera que tenía un hijo, y aquello le golpeó en las entrañas como un duro mazazo.

No podía consentir que aquella situación se mantuviera por más tiempo. Tenía que ir a buscarla y recriminarle duramente su actitud, exigirle que le dijera la verdad de su propia boca y que le explicase por qué demonios pretendía negarle lo que por derecho le correspondía, aunque en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era retorcerle el pescuezo.

Decidido a poner fin allí mismo a toda aquella farsa, con la ira desfigurando sus apuestas facciones, inició la marcha hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Candy. No permitiría que ella se saliera con la suya. Ahora ya no.

Se abrió paso entre la gente que abarrotaba la sala como un tornado, pero cuando estaba llegando a la salida una férrea mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo en el sitio.

—Andrew, dejadla en paz.

Albert gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Quién se atrevía a interceptarlo así, y mucho menos a darle una orden como aquélla? Se giró lentamente para enfrentarse a quien había osado interrumpirlo, y su rostro se transformó en una máscara de incredulidad cuando reconoció a esa persona.

—Damian Graham, retirad vuestra asquerosa mano de mi hombro ahora mismo —siseó peligrosamente.

Albert se zafó de él con un enérgico movimiento y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero instantes después Damian volvió a detenerlo de la misma forma.

—He dicho que la dejéis en paz. ¿Acaso no me habéis oído?

A punto de explotar, Albert se encaró con él de modo airado. Acercó su musculoso cuerpo al del otro hombre, se irguió en toda su estatura y lo fulminó con una mirada cargada de odio.

—¿Y quién os creéis vos que sois para ordenarme nada?

—A falta de su esposo, mi difunto hermano, mi padre y yo somos los responsables de la seguridad de lady Candy. No pienso permitir que volváis a acercaros a ella. Nunca más.

—¿Ah, no? —Albert enarcó una ceja, simulando sorpresa—¿Y cómo pensáis evitarlo, si puede saberse?

—No querréis organizar un escándalo delante de todos, ¿verdad? Aunque a mí, personalmente, no me importaría en absoluto —replicó Damian con suficiencia.

—Ni vos, ni nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo rey, va a poder evitar que vaya detrás de esa mujer. Espero que tenga una buena explicación para haberme querido ocultar la paternidad del hijo que lleva en su seno, aunque no existe suficiente excusa que pueda calmar el encono que me ha producido enterarme de algo tan relevante por unas viejas chismosas.

—Así que ya os habéis enterado, ¿no? —Damian sonrió de modo grotesco. Sabía que no debía decir nada, pero el odio que sentía por los Andrew era más grande que la lealtad que estaba obligado a dispensar a los suyos.

—Disfrutáis con esto, ¿verdad? —le respondió despectivamente—. No deberíais celebrar tan pronto vuestra victoria. Todavía me queda mucho que decir al respecto.

—En el fondo, tendríais que alegraros de que esto haya sucedido así. —Damian quiso darle donde más dolía y, con sus siguientes palabras, lo consiguió—. Al fin y al cabo, las posesiones de vuestro difunto hermano seguirán perteneciendo a alguien de la familia Andrew, aunque éste nunca sea reconocido como tal. Podéis estar seguro de que nunca conoceréis a vuestro hijo, y no sólo porque lady Candy se niega a que así sea, sino porque mi padre y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para evitar que os acerquéis a él.

Efectivamente, aquello causó en Albert el efecto esperado por Damian. Algo se quebró en su interior cuando escuchó de boca de aquel malnacido la afirmación de que Candy no quería saber nada de él. La ira fluyó por sus venas como una corriente incontrolable al comprender que estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de evitar que conociera a su hijo. Sin poder contenerse, agarró a Damian de la pechera de su justillo forrado en piel y lo acercó a él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros de tocarse.

—Vos y toda vuestra familia sois un atajo de ratas inmundas—masculló con veneno—, pero tendréis que matarme para conseguir vuestro repugnante propósito. Sólo la muerte podrá evitar que me acerque a mi hijo.

—¿Quién sabe? —se rió Damian en su cara—. A lo mejor el destino juega otra de sus caprichosas cartas y el niño se malogra. Eso sucede muchas veces.

La bestia que había intentado a duras penas contener escapó sin remedio. Albert montó en cólera al apreciar la amenaza velada que se ocultaba bajo aquellas palabras. Esos indeseables carecían de escrúpulos, tanto como para utilizar a su hijo como instrumento para una venganza personal. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Todos los allí presentes habían hecho un corrillo alrededor al oír las voces airadas que se intercambiaban entre sí.

Los murmullos que se levantaron en torno a lo impropio que sería un posible enfrentamiento en dependencias reales, en una fiesta organizada por el rey, circularon como regueros de pólvora. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que Albert descargara su furia contra Damian en forma de un potente puñetazo en la mandíbula, consiguiendo arrancar de los espectadores numerosas exclamaciones de asombro. La fuerza del golpe lanzó a Damian contra el suelo, pero Albert no se detuvo y se abalanzó sobre él para seguir golpeándolo con los puños. Damian intentó defenderse y ambos hombres rodaron por el suelo, en una encarnizada lucha por ver quién saldría victorioso.

Nadie intentó separarlos; estaban todos tan asombrados que lo único que podían hacer era contemplar, impertérritos, la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar frente a ellos. Durante varios minutos se agredieron mutuamente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello; tanto Damian como Albert tenían el rostro cubierto de sangre, y sus ropas, otrora impolutas, estaban desgarradas por completo.

En un momento dado, el corrillo que se había formado se abrió y por él avanzó, con expresión hastiada y bastante malhumorado, un hombre que hasta entonces no había hecho acto de presencia en el salón. Todos se apartaron para dejar paso al rey Jacobo.

—¿Puede saberse qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó con la altanería propia de alguien de la realeza, muy acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que de inmediato sean acatadas. Como nadie le respondió y los que estaban peleando hicieron caso omiso de sus palabras, el monarca hizo una imperceptible señal con la mano. Al instante, un hombre de unos treinta años, ricamente ataviado, con el cabello castaño que caía en ondas a la altura de los hombros y una perilla perfectamente recortada, caminó con paso resuelto hasta él—. Que mi guardia personal separe a estos dos y los lleve ante mi presencia. Quiero verlos ahora mismo en la sala de audiencias —ordenó al duque de Buckingham justo antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la escena con gesto contrariado.

Los rostros de Albert y Damian estaban llenos de magulladuras, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el intenso odio que se apreciaba en las miradas que se lanzaban entre ellos. Cada uno estaba sujeto firmemente de los hombros por un guardia real, mientras que sendos alabarderos cruzaban sus picas por delante de sus cuerpos para evitar que volvieran a abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro. Lo habían intentado ya tres veces en presencia del monarca, para su consternación y disgusto.

—Y bien, caballeros, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Con vuestro imperdonable comportamiento, habéis echado a perder sin remedio los festejos reales, aunque eso es lo que menos me preocupa en estos instantes. Lo que es inadmisible son los motivos por los que habéis llegado a organizar un espectáculo tan bochornoso e impropio de vuestro rango. Me siento profundamente decepcionado, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto.

En cuanto ambos hombres comparecieron ante el rey, éste los interrogó de modo implacable. Exigió conocer las causas que habían desembocado en una afrenta así, y Damian fue el primero en hablar.

Lo explicó todo.

Acusó a Albert de haber mantenido prisionera a su cuñada durante más de cuatro meses. Argumentó que aquel encierro tenía el único fin de evitar que la mujer compareciese ante el rey para reclamar las posesiones del conde de Tempton, y recalcó al monarca que, si ella no hubiera escapado, el asunto del cambio de propiedades se habría quedado indefinidamente en punto muerto, algo que a los Andrew les favorecería mucho. Incluso llegó a insinuar que, durante todo ese tiempo, no contento con privar a lady Candy de su libertad, ese canalla había mancillado su honor y el de su familia, tomándola en contra de su voluntad.

El rey estaba escandalizado. Sin embargo, su deber como mediador consistía en escuchar la otra versión de los hechos para después sacar sus propias conclusiones, así que ordenó a Albert que tomara la palabra y se defendiera, si tenía alguna defensa, de aquellas terribles acusaciones.

Albert no negó haber mantenido retenida a Candy en el castillo de su hermano. Expuso al monarca los motivos que lo habían llevado a hacerlo, las circunstancias tan extrañas en las que ella fue a parar a sus manos y las sospechas fundadas de que todo aquello tenía relación con algún plan maquinado por alguien para desprestigiar y hundir el buen nombre de su hermano y, por ende, el de toda la familia Andrew. Acusó directamente a Damian de ser el responsable de todo aquello, lo señaló como el culpable en la sombra de que su hermano hubiera muerto y después explicó con todo lujo de detalles la venganza que la familia Graham había urdido contra él, usando a su futuro hijo como medio para conseguir sus propósitos.

Tras escuchar a ambas partes, el rey Jacobo se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y, apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos, se llevó una mano a la frente con gesto de preocupación. Precisamente eran ese tipo de disputas entre sus vasallos las que pretendía evitar por todos los medios, y ahora se le presentaba una gran disyuntiva. Caviló en silencio durante largo rato, meditando seriamente la decisión que tendría que tomar. Cuando al fin habló, lo hizo con el tono de autoridad y censura propio de su cargo.

—Estoy verdaderamente indignado. Jamás pensé que me encontraría en una situación tan incómoda, pero dado que he tenido el dudoso honor de verme involucrado en medio de este enfrentamiento, no me queda más remedio que intentar resolverlo del mejor modo posible. Estamos tratando un asunto muy delicado que puede llegar a tener numerosas repercusiones futuras, así que antes de tomar cualquier decisión, tendré que escuchar otras versiones que corroboren o desmientan las terribles acusaciones que se han levantado aquí esta noche. George —dirigiéndose expresamente al duque de Buckingham, le ordenó con voz nasal—: haced venir ante mi presencia al conde de Berwick y a su nuera, lady Candy Graham.

Unos minutos después, dos lacayos abrieron de par en par las puertas de acceso y por ellas entraron lord Richard y Candy. Lo primero que vio la mujer al entrar en la sala fue la huraña mirada de Albert clavada en ella. Sintió un extraño presentimiento, mucho más cuando se percató de que estaba siendo contenido por un guardia, al igual que Damian, situado a escasos metros de él. Ambos tenían las ropas destrozadas y el rostro cubierto de contusiones, como si hubieran estado peleándose. Candy, con gesto dubitativo, miró al conde. Él mostraba en su cara la misma expresión de incredulidad.

—Lord Richard, acercaos. Dejadme ver de cerca a la persona que ha motivado esta disputa.

Candy no entendía nada. ¿Cómo que «a la persona que ha motivado esta disputa»? Por lo que ella tenía entendido, los habían llamado a comparecer ante el rey para tratar el tema del cambio de posesiones.

Caminó con paso vacilante hacia el soberano, hasta que se detuvo frente a donde él estaba sentado. Rezó para que las piernas no le fallaran y poder así ejecutar, sin hacer demasiado el ridículo, la reverencia que tanto había estado practicando en sus aposentos. No era fácil, con las miradas de todos los presentes fijas en ella, en especial una que estaba taladrándola con la intensidad de un rayo. Sin embargo, ella no se dejó amedrentar y lo hizo bastante bien.

—Majestad. —Se inclinó hacia él, rindiéndole pleitesía con una más que correcta reverencia.

—Os he hecho llamar porque me encuentro ante un gran dilema. Esta noche se han levantado unas terribles acusaciones, pero no puedo estar seguro de tomarlas en cuenta hasta escuchar vuestra versión de los hechos. Lord Richard, ¿es cierto que lady Candy estuvo desaparecida durante más de cuatro meses y que todas las sospechas recaen sobre lord Albert Andrew?

—Sí, majestad —respondió el anciano con voz profunda.

—Lady Candy, ¿fue lord Allbert Andrew quien os mantuvo retenida en contra de vuestra voluntad durante todo ese tiempo? —le preguntó a la muchacha.

Candy no sabía qué contestar. Giró la vista de modo imperceptible hacia el conde y éste asintió levemente con la cabeza. La estaba animando a que dijera la verdad.

—Sí, fue él. Me mantuvo prisionera durante más de cuatro meses en el castillo de Andrewhouse, hasta que logré escapar. No obstante...

—Un momento —la interrumpió el monarca—. Como me temía, estamos tratando un tema muy peliagudo. Lord Albert—dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre y lo señaló con un dedo acusador—, en este caso, todas las versiones coinciden en lo mismo, incluso la vuestra. El delito en el que vos habéis incurrido es muy grave. El secuestro y la privación de la libertad de un miembro de la nobleza implican unas connotaciones harto relevantes. Si estuviéramos hablando de alguien perteneciente al pueblo llano, esto derivaría en una fuerte sanción, incluso en una sentencia de prisión durante largos años, pero vos sois un noble de alto rango. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar conceder a la familia Graham una satisfacción por tal ultraje. De este modo, os condeno a permanecer recluido en la Torre de Londres durante el mismo período de tiempo que esta joven estuvo prisionera bajo vuestro poder. Además, deberéis indemnizar a los agraviados con una cantidad de cincuenta mil libras y —agregó con tono interesado—, debido a los contratiempos causados en el día de hoy, tendréis que depositar en las arcas de la Corona una cifra similar.

Albert no hizo más movimiento que afirmar con una profunda inclinación de cabeza, aceptando estoicamente el castigo que se le imponía. Un murmullo de voces se levantó en la sala cuando todo apuntó a que la reunión había llegado a su fin, pero el rey elevó la mano para imponer silencio.

—Aún no he terminado. Lady Candy, tengo otra pregunta que haceros. ¿Quién es el padre de la criatura que lleváis en vuestro seno?

Candy se quedó perpleja. ¿Por qué le hacía aquella pregunta tan comprometida delante de todo el mundo? Aun así, estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. Miró por un instante a Albert, quien mantenía su vista fija en ella. Sus ojos ardían como dos brasas encendidas, quemando a la mujer con su escrutinio mientras esperaba la contestación. Ella rompió ese efímero contacto visual, irguió el mentón con gesto orgulloso y respondió con seguridad:

—El padre de mi futuro hijo es lord Darryl Graham, mi difunto esposo.

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritó Albert a voz en cuello. Ya no permanecía quieto en su sitio, sino que intentaba por todos los medios zafarse del guardia que lo mantenía sujeto para lanzarse como un animal herido contra la mujer que le estaba mintiendo delante de sus narices—. ¡Ese hijo es mío!

Candy estaba realmente desconcertada. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado él a esa conclusión? ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? Cuando se fijó en el rostro de Damian, al instante supo la razón: éste sonreía de modo avieso mientras contemplaba con cara de odio y satisfacción la violenta reacción del otro hombre.

Tuvieron que venir dos guardias más para poder contener a Albert; ya casi había llegado a la altura de donde se encontraba Candy, quien, de forma inconsciente, se echó hacia atrás para alejarse, pues temía que de un momento a otro se abalanzara sobre ella. Estaba como loco; se retorcía entre los hombres que lo sujetaban con firmeza de ambos brazos y sus ojos despedían dardos envenenados contra Candy, mientras vociferaba a pleno pulmón que lo soltaran. A pesar de todo, ella se mantuvo en sus trece.

—El niño es de lord Darryl Graham —repitió con convicción.

—Basta ya. —Lord Richard dio dos pasos al frente y caminó hacia el rey—. Majestad, nuestro primer propósito había sido ocultarlo para evitar un escándalo, pero a vos no podemos mentiros. Si lady Candy no dice la verdad, la diré yo. Lord Albert Andrew tiene razón: ese hijo es suyo.

Candy se giró hacia el conde con la boca abierta por el asombro. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? El miedo a la reacción de Albert después de que lord Richard hubo confirmado su afirmación empezó a atenazarle las entrañas, pero aun así, lo miró. Albert había dejado de forcejear, aunque la mirada que le dirigía seguía siendo la misma. No era del todo cierto; Candy descubrió en esos ojos iracundos algo más: presunción y determinación.

—Entonces, ¿confesáis que pensabais utilizar este asunto como medio de venganza hacia lord Albert?

—Majestad, ésa no era nuestra intención, aunque Dios sabe que este hombre se merece pagar por todo lo que ha hecho. Sólo queríamos proteger a lady Candy; ya ha sufrido demasiado.

—Entiendo... —murmuró el rey. Meditó durante unos instantes sobre toda la información que había ido recopilando y, finalmente, emitió su veredicto.

—Lord Albert, otra acusación más que recae sobre vuestras espaldas. No sólo mantuvisteis prisionera a esta mujer, sino que además mancillasteis el honor de la familia Graham tomándola durante su cautiverio. ¡Alto! —exclamó al ver que Albert iba a replicar—. A estas alturas es irrelevante saber si fue en contra o no de su voluntad. El resultado es el mismo. El asunto exige una urgente reparación y yo, como soberano, no veo otra solución para resolver esta disputa. Lord Albert, tendréis que desposaros de inmediato con lady Candy.

En aras de no interrumpir los festejos, el monarca había dictaminado que la boda se celebrara al concluir éstos, cuatro días más tarde. Mientras tanto, el resto de actividades tendrían lugar tal y como estaban previstas desde el comienzo. Lord Albert Andrew no entraría en prisión hasta el día siguiente del enlace pero, hasta entonces, el rey ordenó expresamente mantenerlo bajo arresto en el interior de las habitaciones que le habían asignado.

Jacobo I había dejado bien claro que no quería que lo dicho en la sala de audiencias trascendiera fuera de esos muros, así que expresó su deseo de que lord Damian Graham abandonase la corte de inmediato. Bastante alboroto habían organizado ya en la sala de banquetes como para arriesgarse a que volviera a producirse un nuevo enfrentamiento. Al único a quien permitió quedarse en palacio fue al conde de Berwick, y porque tenía al anciano en muy alta estima.

Durante todo ese tiempo, y aunque seguía siendo una invitada, Candy permaneció confinada en sus aposentos. No quería hablar con nadie, se encontraba demasiado alterada por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir como para hacerlo. El dolor que sentía por la traición de lord Richard la había afectado mucho, pero no tanto como el conocimiento de que, en pocos días, pasaría a estar en manos de Albert. A eso sí que le tenía verdadero pavor. Había visto sus ojos antes de salir de la sala de audiencias; la miraban con una exultante anticipación, como dándole a entender que ya no le quedaba ninguna escapatoria, que cuando la tuviera bajo su poder le haría pagar muy caro todo lo que había provocado. Incluso se había permitido esbozar una socarrona sonrisa al oír del monarca la orden de llevar a cabo dicha unión al término de cuatro días.

La ceremonia tendría lugar en la capilla de Saint George y sería oficiada por el arzobispo de Canterbury. Una ceremonia íntima a la que sólo asistirían los contrayentes, lord Richard, un testigo elegido por Albert y el mismo rey, acompañado por su consejero, el duque de Buckingham. El soberano quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que no se produjera ninguna otra eventualidad que pudiese oscurecer, más de lo que ya estaban, los ánimos entre sus súbditos.

A Candy le dio un ataque de pánico una hora antes de la boda. Cuando lord Richard llegó a los aposentos de la joven poco antes del mediodía, la encontró paseando como una loca de un lado a otro, apretándose las manos con gesto nervioso mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles. Pony ya no sabía qué hacer con ella. Hacía un buen rato que la anciana le había preparado una de sus tisanas para intentar relajarla, pero tuvo que admitir con consternación que la infusión no había servido para nada.

Pony y el conde se miraron entre sí, impotentes. Si de ellos dependiera, impedirían aquella ceremonia, pero no podían contrariar las órdenes impuestas por el rey.

—Muchacha, ya es la hora —le informó lord Richard con la mayor suavidad que pudo—. Tenemos que irnos.

Candy se quedó parada en medio de la habitación y le rogó con ojos suplicantes.

—Por favor, no me obligue a hacerlo. No puedo casarme con él.

—Candy, no soy yo quien os está obligando; ésta es una decisión de nuestro monarca. Sabéis tan bien como yo que no os podéis negar a acatarla, so pena de un delito muy grave por desobediencia.

—¡Si usted no hubiera dicho la verdad, no habríamos llegado a tal extremo! —le gritó Candy, echándoselo en cara.

—No lo entendéis... —El anciano meneó la cabeza, derrotado—. He servido fielmente a Su Majestad durante largos años, jurándole obediencia y vasallaje en todos los aspectos. Para mí, una promesa de ese calibre es sagrada; mi conciencia no me permite cometer un acto tan ruin como el de mentirle. Sé que no voy a poder convenceros de mis razones, pero lo he hecho por mi honor y el de toda la familia Graham.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? Ahora Albert sabe que le he ocultado conscientemente su paternidad. ¡Debe de estar furioso! Con esta boda, lo único que se conseguirá será ofrecerle su propia venganza servida en bandeja de plata. ¡Vi cómo me miraba cuando el rey emitió su veredicto! No quiero ni imaginar lo que me hará cuando me tenga en su poder.

—Muchacha, no tengáis tanto miedo. Recordad que él, a partir de mañana, va a estar recluido en la Torre de Londres durante cuatro meses.

—Y después, ¿qué? Cuatro meses son más que suficientes para planear una venganza aún mayor. Cuando él salga de allí, no habrá nadie que pueda resguardarme de su ira. ¡Y puedo asegurarle que la habrá! —afirmó con rotundidad.

—Candy, no creo que eso llegue a suceder. El rey ha dejado bien claro que no desea más conflictos, y haceros algo a vos implicaría contravenir directamente sus deseos. Además, seréis la madre de su hijo, algo muy a tener en cuenta por él.

Candy no estaba para nada convencida. Durante los meses que estuvo prisionera en Andrewhouse, había llegado a conocer un poco el tempestuoso e irascible carácter de Albert. Sabía con certeza que nunca olvidaba una afrenta, y mucho menos una de tal magnitud. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que él tomara represalias.

Lord Richard ofreció su brazo a la joven y ella, renuente, lo aceptó. Por mucho que suplicara, no podría evitar que se llevara a cabo la boda. Cuando salieron del cuarto rumbo a la capilla, dos guardias abandonaron su posición junto a la puerta y comenzaron a seguir sus pasos a unos metros de distancia. El rey quería estar seguro de que no ocurriera ningún otro percance, así que había dispuesto una vigilancia permanente a la entrada de la habitación.

La Capilla Real de Saint George se encontraba en el pabellón inferior del castillo, cerca de la Torre de Queda. Era una construcción que representaba la transición del estilo gótico al Tudor, levantada a partir de 1348 por orden de Eduardo III. La fachada era simple: su paño principal estaba ocupado por una gigantesca abertura subdividida en múltiples ventanas, con una pequeña puerta de acceso ubicada entre dos torreones poligonales almenados y coronados en bulbo. En esa capilla sólo se celebraban ceremonias privadas de la familia real, pero el rey Jacobo había insistido personalmente en que la boda se oficiara allí.

Al entrar en el templo, Candy miró un momento a su alrededor. Se quedó impresionada debido a la amplitud y magnificencia del lugar; mucho más grande de lo que se apreciaba en el exterior, parecía una catedral en miniatura. La bóveda del interior estaba ricamente decorada con fantasías de nervaduras que separaban multitud de paños, aunque ella apreció que aún estaba sin terminar. La ornamentación de los coros también era gloriosa; por encima de la sillería colgaban multitud de espadas, escudos y banderas, todos pertenecientes a la Orden de la Jarretera. Además, a ambos lados de la nave central se abrían varias capillas laterales, y una gran vidriera de vivos colores, compuesta por setenta y cinco luces, coronaba el ala oeste del edificio.

La tisana que Pony le había dado comenzaba a hacer efecto, y Candy empezó a sentirse como si estuviera en una nube. Tal era su estado de relajación, tan embotada estaba su cabeza que por un instante creyó que se dormiría de pie, allí mismo, mientras caminaba del brazo de lord Richard hacia el altar. Hasta que lo vio.

Albert tenía la vista fija en ella. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna excepto sus ojos, cuyas pupilas azules brillaban con una intensidad extraña, y la dura línea de su mandíbula, que reflejaba una profunda determinación.

La ceremonia fue muy breve. El rey, que en este caso había decidido no utilizar el Puesto del Soberano, lugar privilegiado ubicado en una balconada muy cerca del retablo principal, desde donde normalmente oía los servicios religiosos, se quedó de pie junto al altar. Sirvió como testigo de la unión, al igual que el duque de Buckingham, mientras que sir George prestó las funciones de padrino del novio.

Candy estaba tan aturdida que no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía el arzobispo, ni siquiera a la parte en la que pronunció el nombre completo de su futuro esposo. De hecho, sólo captó a escuchar el momento en el que, con voz grave y toda la seguridad que a ella le faltaba, Albert formuló sus votos. Fue incapaz de reaccionar incluso al llegar su turno de palabra, así que tuvo que ser ayudada por lord Richard, quien le susurró por lo bajo lo que debía contestar.

Sólo llegaron a tocarse una vez. Fue cuando Albert le colocó en el dedo su nuevo anillo de casada. Candy acercó su mano temblorosa y él, agarrándola con firmeza por la muñeca, le puso en el dedo anular un sello que acababa de quitarse del meñique. Murmuró algo en latín que ella no llegó a entender mientras le mantenía la mirada y, acto seguido, la soltó como si no aguantara aquel contacto.

Ya no volvió a acercarse a ella, ni siquiera a mirarla, durante el resto de la ceremonia.

Candy aguardaba en la recámara de Albert con los nervios a flor de piel. Después de intercambiar los votos y firmar los documentos que los unían en matrimonio, él se había marchado junto con el resto de los asistentes para tratar ciertos asuntos que a ella no le concernían. O eso le habían dicho. La habían dejado con la única compañía de sir George, el cual, siguiendo las órdenes impuestas por Albert, la había escoltado hasta sus aposentos. Ella había solicitado la presencia de Pony, pero aquel hombre pareció no haber escuchado su petición. La introdujo en el cuarto sin mediar palabra y después cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El tiempo de espera se le hizo eterno, aunque le dio tiempo a pensar con detalle qué sucedería cuando Albert apareciera allí. ¿Qué le haría? Durante toda la ceremonia no había dejado de observarla con el gesto crispado, lanzándole numerosas miradas que anticipaban la furia que a duras penas intentaba ocultar. Cuando llegara, a buen seguro se desataría el infierno, pero ella estaba preparada. No pensaba dejarse amilanar por él. Además, sólo tendría que aguantar su ira durante aquella noche, porque a la mañana siguiente él entraría en prisión y no lo volvería a ver hasta pasados cuatro meses.

Unas horas antes, lord Richard se había pasado por allí para despedirse de ella, y Candy intentó convencerlo para que la llevara con él de vuelta al castillo de Chestergrand. Sin embargo, el conde argumentó que el rey Jacobo había dispuesto que ella permaneciera en la corte hasta que Albert fuera liberado, así que ése era el momento en el que sus caminos se separaban. El hombre consintió que Pony se quedara junto a ella, aunque le dejó bien claro que aquello no era un adiós definitivo. Insistió hasta la saciedad en que fuera a visitarlo a menudo, y le advirtió que si alguna vez su esposo no la trataba como se merecía, se pusiera de inmediato en contacto con él. También le comentó que, tras abandonar la capilla después de la ceremonia, había mantenido con Albert una seria conversación, en la cual lo había exhortado a que se comportara con ella con propiedad, ya que si no lo hacía, se las vería con él. Aun así, eso no la tranquilizó en absoluto.

Candy no hacía más que girar en torno a su dedo el sello que Albert le había puesto horas atrás. Le quedaba enorme, aunque ésa no fue la razón por la que se lo quitó, sino porque no le quería dar el gusto de ver que lo llevaba. Decidida, lo sacó de su dedo para después lanzarlo con fuerza contra una pared. El maldito anillo rebotó y fue a caer junto a sus pies, como dando a entender que, por mucho que quisiera, nunca podría separarse de él.

Lo dejó allí abandonado e intentó pensar en otra cosa pero, minutos después, arrepentida por lo que había hecho, recogió el anillo del suelo. Entonces pudo observarlo con más detenimiento. Al principio creyó que era el sello de la familia Andrew, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. En este anillo se veía un escudo de color rojo sangre con tres lobos de plata en su interior y, rodeando la imagen, aparecían una serpiente y una paloma. Pero lo que le llamó la atención no fue el emblema en sí, sino algo grabado bajo el escudo: Disce pati . Entonces recordó las palabras que Albert le había murmurado mientras se lo colocaba en el dedo. Eran las mismas.

Candy se echó a temblar cuando tradujo la frase del latín.

Significaba «aprende a sufrir».

Cuando finalmente llegó Albert, encontró a Candy sentada en una butaca. Con el tiempo, su cuerpo había ido relajándose, pero volvió a tensarse al oír el ruido de la puerta. No quiso darle el gusto de verla débil y desvalida, así que se incorporó muy recta en el respaldo, tanto que creyó que se le quebraría la columna. Levantó la barbilla de forma desafiante y esperó su reacción. Dijese lo que le dijese, no pensaba dirigirle la palabra.

Él la observó durante un buen rato en silencio. Seguía siendo la misma mujer soberbia de siempre, aunque el embarazo había conseguido que su tez resplandeciera y se le dulcificara la expresión; nunca la había visto tan bella como en ese momento. Y ahora le pertenecía por completo. Anhelaba acercarse a ella, tocarla, hacerle el amor hasta borrar de su rostro aquel gesto de arrogancia que tanto lo exasperaba, pero sabía que debía contenerse. Había evitado acercarse a la habitación durante horas para calmar su furia y, aunque algo había remitido, no se creía capaz de dominar sus instintos si ella lo provocaba. En el estado en el que se encontraba, todavía muy enfadado por sus mentiras, podría llegar a cometer alguna estupidez, y no quería hacerles daño, ni a ella ni a su futuro hijo.

Respiró hondo antes de aproximarse a Candy. Después, cuando estuvo a su altura, le ordenó con voz tajante:

—Levántate.

Ella hizo oídos sordos a su orden.

—He dicho que te levantes.

Candy no se movió ni un ápice, para indignación de Albert. Un músculo de su mandíbula comenzó a temblar de modo incontrolado. Estaba a punto de explotar, pero se obligó a sí mismo a refrenarse.

—Mujer, eres exasperante. —La tomó de los hombros y, con bastante rudeza, la levantó del asiento, acercando su cara a escasos centímetros de ella—. ¿Todavía te crees en disposición de poder actuar de una forma tan altiva? Con tu engaño, perdiste todos los derechos. A partir de ahora, no admitiré ni uno solo de tus caprichos. A partir de ahora, harás todo cuanto yo te diga sin rechistar. ¿Me has entendido?

Los ojos de Candy parecían un dos pozos verdes embravecido cuando alzó la vista hacia él. Se había propuesto no dirigirle la palabra, pero su boca habló como si tuviera vida propia.

—Si te has creído que el hecho de habernos casado cambia las cosas, estás muy equivocado. Jamás aceptaré someterme a ti por voluntad propia.

—Lo que tú aceptes o dejes de aceptar es irrelevante para mí—respondió Albert con insolencia—. Por supuesto que han cambiado las cosas, sólo que aún no eres consciente de ello. —Acto seguido, bajó su mano hasta posarla sobre el abultado vientre de Candy, acariciándolo con inusitada reverencia mientras la fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme que estabas esperando un hijo mío? ¿En serio creíste que no llegaría a enterarme? —murmuró en tono quedo.

—¡No me toques! —Candy se apartó de él con un fuerte empujón—. No quiero que tus sucias manos toquen mi cuerpo, ni ahora, ni nunca —agregó con una mueca de asco.

Esas palabras golpearon a Albert como un puñetazo en el plexo solar, pero no permitió que ella viera cuánto lo habían afectado.

—No te preocupes: esta noche no te tocaré. Si lo hiciera, y sabe Dios que lo deseo más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, te arrancaría la ropa y te tomaría de la forma más salvaje posible, como te mereces por lo que has hecho. Castigaría tu cuerpo hasta que me implorases perdón, pero aun así, eso no me detendría. Sin embargo, no dudes que lo haré, aunque no será ahora. No te tocaré hasta que no me hayas dado a mi hijo, porque si lo hiciera, podría lastimarlo. Y es sólo a ti a quien quiero lastimar. Aprovecharé el tiempo que voy a estar recluido para pensar mil y una formas diferentes de hacerte pagar tu engaño.

—¡Estos cuatro meses van a ser como un paraíso para mí! ¡Ojalá te pudras en prisión y no salgas nunca! —le espetó Candy con furia.

Albert sonrió para sí al oír aquellas palabras. Después de muchas negociaciones y el pago de una cantidad de dinero exorbitada para la Corona, había conseguido rebajar su condena en prisión a tan sólo un mes de duración, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo hasta que llegara el momento.

—Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría, pero no voy a poder darte el gusto. Disfruta del tiempo que te queda de tranquilidad, porque cuando salga, nada ni nadie podrán evitar que haga lo que quiera contigo. Ahora me perteneces y ni tú ni nadie lo podréis cambiar.

—Nunca te perteneceré. ¡Te odio!

—Pues tendrás que aprender a vivir el resto de tu vida con ese odio —replicó él con altanería—. Disce pati .

—Podrás poseer mi cuerpo, pero jamás podrás poseer mi alma. ¡Te odio con todo mi corazón! —repitió Candy con voz venenosa.

Aquello le escoció más que si le hubieran echado sal sobre una herida abierta. Dolido en el orgullo, no pensó sus siguientes palabras antes de que surgieran de su boca.

—Me da igual no poseer tu alma ni tu corazón, porque es tu cuerpo lo único que deseo poseer. Lo único —siseó en un tono neutro que contrastaba con el hervidero de emociones que bullían en su interior.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Albert tomó posesivamente a Candy de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Cernió su rostro sobre el de ella y la besó con rabia, invadiendo su boca con una violencia nacida de la desesperación. Lastimó la suave piel de sus labios, mostrándole con ese beso cruel el daño que le habían causado sus palabras. Toda la frustración que había ido acumulando durante el largo tiempo que estuvo alejada de él por fin salió a la superficie y, aunque Candy intentó resistirse, Albert no la soltó hasta que ella, exhausta, dejó de forcejear y se rindió entre sus brazos.

Cuando hubo aplacado su cólera, Albert la alejó de él de un modo brusco y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se detuvo un instante y, dándose la vuelta, le dijo algo que realmente no pensaba realizar, aunque con ello sí que quería hacerle pagar sus hirientes comentarios.

—Ten por seguro que cumpliré mi promesa. Después de que nazca mi hijo, te poseeré de todas las formas en que se puede poseer a una mujer. Te haré el amor las veces que a mí me plazca, como y cuando quiera, pero cuando me canse de ti, te apartaré de mi lado. Y del lado de tu hijo. Nunca más volverás a verlo.

Si Albert hubiera sabido en qué iban a desembocar dichas palabras, jamás habrían salido de su boca.

Continuara...


	28. Chapter 26

_**CAPÍTULO 26**_

 _FORTINGALL, condado de Perth, Escocia._

Cinco meses después Candy se levantó precipitadamente del jergón, nada más rayar el alba, cuando oyó el llanto de su hijo. Al retirar las mantas se encogió de frío; el fuego del hogar se había apagado durante la noche, así que tardaría unos minutos en encenderlo para calentar la leche, pero primero tranquilizaría a Sean. Se echó un desgastado chal sobre los hombros y fue hacia la cuna del pequeño. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que el niño no estaba en su camita, y que un enorme tronco empezaba a arder dentro de la chimenea. Miró a su alrededor y, junto a la ventana, se encontró a Pony. Estaba sentada en un taburete con el niño en su regazo, mientras intentaba darle el biberón.

Candy sonrió para sí. Otro día más, la anciana se le había adelantado.

—Buenos días, Pony.

—Buenos días, mi señora —respondió la anciana con una espléndida sonrisa que iluminaba su tez llena de arrugas.

—Te he dicho repetidas veces que no tienes por qué hacerlo—le recriminó Candy con cariño mientras señalaba la vasija de cerámica con boquilla que, a modo de biberón, servía para alimentar a Sean— Ése es mi cometido, no el tuyo. Sabes que me siento terriblemente mal por no poder seguir amamantándolo, así que al menos es mi deber darle de comer, aunque sea leche de cabra.

—Lady Candy, eso no es culpa vuestra. No os atormentéis innecesariamente. No obstante, deberíais haberme hecho caso. En el pueblo podríamos haber encontrado una buena ama de cría para Sean; seguro que hay varias mujeres que, a cambio de unas monedas, hubiesen realizado gustosas esta labor.

—No —negó Candy con rotundidad. Ya lo habían hablado multitud de veces durante la última semana, pero ella seguía siendo de la misma opinión: no quería que nadie desconocido supiera de la existencia de su hijo, aunque estuviesen en un lugar tan apartado como aquél.

Candy volvió la vista atrás, como hacía cada vez que discutía el tema con la anciana, recordando de nuevo todo lo sucedido hasta entonces.

Cinco meses atrás, en el mismo instante en el que Albert le dijo aquellas terribles palabras, ella había tomado una drástica decisión: desaparecería de allí, costase lo que costase, para que nunca la encontraran.

Cuando, al día siguiente, Pony entró en los aposentos donde habían llevado a Candy después de la ceremonia, se la encontró con unas profundas ojeras que le cubrían los párpados, y sus ojos mostraban claros indicios de haber estado llorando durante largo rato. Con toda seguridad, esa muchacha no había dormido en toda la noche, pero su rostro desencajado le indicó que allí había sucedido algo más. Asustada, le preguntó qué era lo que le ocurría. Candy rompió de nuevo a llorar. La anciana, sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza mientras, con mucha cautela, buscaba huellas de un posible maltrato físico. Si él la había lastimado, lo pagaría muy caro.

Sin embargo, Candy sólo atinó a decir que debía desaparecer cuanto antes. Lo repitió una y otra vez como en una letanía, hasta que la voz le salió rota y distorsionada de su irritada garganta. Le imploró su ayuda, por ella y por el niño que estaba a punto de nacer, hasta que a Pony no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. La sirvienta le sugirió volver al castillo de Chestergrand y explicarle todo lo sucedido a lord Richard con el fin de contar con su apoyo, pero ella se negó en redondo. No quería ir allí porque estaba segura de que ése sería el primer sitio donde Albert la buscaría. Tenía que marcharse más lejos, mucho más lejos, a un lugar en el que nadie la conociera y jamás hubiesen oído hablar de ella.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente, Pony dio con la solución. Hacía décadas que no pisaba su tierra natal, pero, por lady Candy, estaba dispuesta a tragarse el orgullo y retornar al sitio que la vio nacer. Y a la familia que la repudió por haberle jurado lealtad a una inglesa. Sí, volvería a Fortingall, en los Montes Grampianos, cerca de la frontera con las Highlands, en Escocia. A las tierras de los Campbell. Había una pequeña casa, a dos millas al norte de la aldea, que siempre había estado desocupada. Sólo podía albergar a dos o tres personas, y eso, en un clan tan grande, era poco menos que inviable. Aquél sería el enclave ideal; lo suficientemente cerca del pueblo por si necesitaban algo, pero a la vez lo bastante apartado de la civilización. El lugar idóneo para que dos mujeres pasasen desapercibidas, siempre y cuando avisara antes a su hermano, Angus Campbell, señor de Fortingall. Sólo esperaba que él no le diera la espalda cuando la viese aparecer.

Tardaron dos semanas en planear la huida. Sir George siempre estaba al acecho, a buen seguro por mandato de Albert, rondando todos los sitios que ellas frecuentaban. No obstante, con el paso de los días, al ver que las dos mujeres no suponían ningún peligro, el hombre había empezado a confiarse y dejó de seguirlas a ciertas horas, como cuando acudían a misa.

En realidad, aquello no había sido más que una tapadera. Cuando comprobaron que sir George ya no las acompañaba en sus visitas diarias al templo, decidieron actuar. Se valieron del prominente tamaño del vientre de Candy para esconder las ropas que Pony había comprado por un puñado de peniques a un pordiosero que pedía limosna a la puerta de la iglesia, y que usarían luego para escapar sin ser reconocidas. Utilizaron para cambiarse un confesonario que estaba vacío y, antes de que terminara el oficio religioso, ya habían abandonado el recinto. Como habían supuesto, no se veía a sir George por ningún lado pero, lejos de confiarse, caminaron con paso resuelto en dirección a la puerta de Enrique VIII, la entrada principal del castillo. Se unieron a un grupo de comerciantes que franqueaban las murallas en aquel momento y, unas millas después, se desviaron del trayecto que tomaba la caravana.

Tras cruzar la frontera con Escocia, Candy pudo respirar tranquila. Tenía que agradecer a lord Richard que, antes de partir hacia Berwick, le hubiera entregado a Pony una buena cantidad de dinero por sus servicios. Aquello les sirvió para poder acometer el viaje y hacer posible aquella huida que las conduciría a una nueva vida.

Nada más llegar a Fortingall, Pony solicitó hablar con su hermano, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría al tenerla delante. Se había quedado muy impresionada al ver que el anciano la recibía con los ojos llorosos y una manifiesta calidez que contrastaba con su tosco carácter de años atrás, cuando la echó sin contemplaciones de sus tierras. Al parecer, estaba muy arrepentido de sus actos, y daba gracias al cielo por haber podido reencontrarse con ella antes de que le llegara su hora.

Angus Campbell les sugirió que se quedaran en su casa. Ellas, aunque agradecidas, rehusaron el ofrecimiento. Pony no le dio muchos detalles, pero argumentó que querían pasar desapercibidas lo máximo posible porque su señora estaba huyendo de un tirano, un hombre horrible que pretendía esclavizarla. Él no dijo nada al respecto, aunque se quedó mirando con detenimiento el abultado vientre de Candy y sacó sus propias conclusiones. Con renuencia, ya que según él estarían mejor protegidas al amparo de los muros de su hogar, accedió a que tomaran posesión de la pequeña choza a las afueras de la aldea y ordenó a uno de sus hombres que se encargara de que el interior estuviera habitable para cuando ellas llegasen al día siguiente. Insistió en que esa primera noche la pasaran allí, en su casa, a lo que ellas no pudieron negarse.

La cabaña, de reducidas dimensiones, no tenía más mobiliario que un arcón, una tosca mesa de madera de tejo con cuatro taburetes y dos jergones. Se notaba que acababan de limpiarla, porque no había ni rastro de polvo ni telarañas y los juncos esparcidos por el suelo estaban recién cortados, pero el olor a cerrado que invadía el ambiente aún no se había dispersado por completo, a pesar de que las dos únicas ventanas que existían estaban abiertas de par en par.

Todas las semanas, Pony se acercaba al pueblo en busca de víveres. De vez en cuando, aparecía un hombre mandado por su hermano con una pieza de caza y varios odres de vino. También aprovechó una de sus visitas para cortar una buena cantidad de leña que les sirviera como acopio en los meses más fríos. Ése fue el único contacto que tuvo Candy con alguien que no fuera la sirvienta durante su primer mes de estancia allí.

Aunque se sentía ya muy pesada debido a su avanzado estado de gestación, Candy se había visto incapaz de permanecer durante todo el día en el interior de la choza, mientras Pony tejía un montón de ropita para el futuro bebé. En realidad, se aburría como una ostra, así que había comenzado a dar largos paseos por los alrededores, a pesar de la completa desaprobación de la anciana.

En uno de aquellos paseos fue cuando se encontró por primera vez con Jonas. Normalmente, Candy limitaba su recorrido al valle que circundaba la cabaña, evitando llegar hasta los bosques de robles por expresa petición de Pony. Aunque el período de berrea del ciervo estaba aún por llegar, ella no quería que Candy se internara sola en aquellas vastas espesuras por temor a que algún animal de gran tamaño pudiese pillarla desprevenida e indefensa.

Candy siempre paseaba por la ribera del río Lyon, observando lo que la rodeaba con mirada embelesada. Estaba maravillada por la belleza de aquellas tierras tan agrestes: sus verdes campos, cuajados de brezo y azotalenguas, donde los conejos y las liebres campaban a sus anchas; aquel caudaloso río y sus afluentes, en los que se distinguían con total claridad los salmones que poblaban sus aguas cristalinas; las águilas reales que surcaban majestuosas aquel cielo tan azul; las landas que cubrían con un tapiz verde, ocre y violeta las pendientes de las colinas y, más allá, las espectaculares montañas que componían los Montes Grampianos..., todo lo que alcanzaban a ver sus ojos constituía un paisaje tan idílico que había llegado a enamorarla por completo.

Una tarde, estaba caminando por aquellos campos cuando vio corretear un armiño de pelaje parduzco muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Al parecer, pretendía dar caza a un diminuto ratón de campo que huía despavorido. Al instante, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente: un campo nevado, unos armiños blancos... y él. Siempre él. No había día en el que no pensara en Albert, en el sentimiento tan profundo que no podía arrancarse del corazón, ni noche en la que no soñara con él, levantándose por la mañana con una opresiva sensación de pérdida. Todos los días se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, si quizá no debía haber huido, pero luego se acordaba de lo último que Albert le había dicho antes de abandonar los aposentos de palacio aquella noche, cuando la amenazó con alejarla de su hijo, y cualquier duda que pudiera haber tenido desaparecía. «Nunca más volverás a verlo.» Jamás podría olvidar aquellas palabras.

Iba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que, cuando pudo darse cuenta, estaba a pocos pasos de internarse en el bosque. Estuvo tentada de volver a la cabaña, pero entonces vio unas ardillas rojas que trepaban por los troncos hacia las copas de los árboles, asustadas por su repentina presencia, y decidió demorar su regreso durante un rato.

Al cabo de unos minutos, vislumbró a lo lejos un ciervo que pastaba tranquilamente en un claro. El animal, al oír las pisadas, alzó la cabeza en su dirección. Candy pudo apreciar que se trataba de un espléndido ejemplar de pelo liso, patas esbeltas y una impresionante cornamenta. El ciervo la miró con sus pequeños ojos y, acto seguido, se alejó a la carrera.

—¡Podrías haber hecho menos ruido! Me has espantado la comida de las próximas dos semanas.

Candy pegó un brinco al oír aquella voz a su espalda. Con una mano en el vientre y la otra en la daga que llevaba cogida de la cintura, se dio lentamente la vuelta.

—¿Quién está ahí? Me ha asustado —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Y tú, muchacha, has asustado a mi presa.

De entre la espesura surgió un hombre de mediana edad, con una poblada barba y el cabello de un color trigueño recogido en la nuca. Llevaba un carcaj en el hombro y, en ese instante, la expresión que se adivinaba en sus facciones no era muy amistosa.

—Discúlpeme. No pretendí... No sabía que estaba cazando.

Cuando llegó a su altura, el hombre bajó la vista hacia la voluminosa panza de Candy y su ceño fruncido se relajó.

—¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Otra vez será, ¿no? —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y sus ojos, de un color azul verdoso, brillaron pícaros en una cálida mirada—. De cualquier modo, no deberías pasear por aquí en tu estado—agregó señalando su tripa—. Podrías lastimarte.

—Eso mismo dice Pony —sonrió ella a su vez.

—Supongo que deberíamos presentarnos, ¿o vamos a seguir esta conversación como unos completos desconocidos?—preguntó él guiñándole un ojo—. Soy Jonas Donnachaidh.

—Yo... me llamo Candy. Candy... Campbell.

—Espero que no seas familia del señor de Fortingall, Angus Campbell, porque entonces tendría que explicarte qué hago cazando en sus dominios sin su permiso —comentó Jonas azorado.

—¡Oh, no se preocupe! En realidad, es un pariente lejano con el que no tengo mucho trato. Su secreto estará bien guardado conmigo. —No sabía por qué pero, a simple vista, le agradaba mucho ese hombre, y para nada parecía peligroso.

—Te lo agradezco, pues. He oído que el viejo tiene muy mal genio y no me gustaría que me retorciera el pescuezo. —Su boca se torció en una mueca trágica mientras se pasaba el dedo por el cuello, pero después rompió a reír a carcajadas.

Su risa era contagiosa, tanto que ella hizo lo propio unos segundos más tarde.

Aquél fue el principio de una sincera amistad entre los dos. Sin pretenderlo, Candy había hecho un amigo en aquel lugar tan inhóspito, y eso le produjo gran satisfacción, porque así ya no se sentiría tan sola. Quería y apreciaba mucho a Pony, pero necesitaba con desesperación hablar con alguien más aparte de ella, o llegaría un momento en el que se volvería loca.

Con el paso de los días, Jonas le había explicado que vivía solo, a unas diez millas al norte de allí, sin más compañía que su caballo y un viejo chucho que se había encontrado vagando por los bosques. Detrás de su aparente alegría se ocultaba una profunda tristeza, que Candy podía apreciar con claridad si se fijaba detenidamente en sus ojos. Él le confesó que había perdido a su mujer hacía poco tiempo, hundiéndole en un negro pozo del que estaba comenzando a salir.

Por su parte, Candy le explicó una pequeña mentira referente a su vida. Le dijo que su esposo también había muerto unos meses atrás, pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que en pocas semanas tendría entre sus brazos a un niño que le recordaría para siempre a su amor perdido. Y, en realidad, no mentía con aquellas palabras. Entendía el dolor y la pena de Jonas a la perfección, puesto que ella misma sentía en su corazón un vacío imposible de llenar; después de todo lo que le había hecho, aún seguía amando a Albert, y sospechaba que jamás dejaría de amarlo.

La incipiente amistad que había surgido entre ellos, dos almas heridas que compartían un mismo sentimiento, los llevó a ayudarse mutuamente para conseguir superar los duros reveses que les había dado la vida.

Una tarde, a finales de septiembre, Candy se puso de parto estando con él. Jonas la ayudó a llegar hasta la cabaña, para sorpresa de Pony al verlos aparecer, puesto que ella desconocía la existencia de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, las explicaciones tuvieron que esperar, dada la situación. Él insistía en ir a la aldea y avisar a una matrona, pero ambas mujeres se negaron rotundamente. La sirvienta sabía lo que tenía que hacer; ella misma había atendido a lady Eleonor cuando trajo al mundo a sus dos hijos, Damian y Darryl, así que la presencia allí de una desconocida era del todo innecesaria.

El parto duró varias horas, pero durante todo aquel tiempo Jonas no se movió de los alrededores de la choza. A lo largo del último mes había llegado a apreciar mucho a la muchacha, la cual, aunque a simple vista parecía feliz, escondía en su interior un profundo dolor. Al igual que él.

Cuando al anochecer oyó el inconfundible llanto de un niño, caminó presuroso hacia la puerta, esperando noticias de la anciana. Unos minutos más tarde, Pony salió para informarlo, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, de que Candy había dado a luz a un varón sano y robusto y que ambos, madre e hijo, se encontraban perfectamente.

Jonas respiró tranquilo, y fue entonces cuando le explicó cómo se habían conocido en el bosque. Mientras tanto, en el interior de la cabaña Candy acunaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Sean, mirándolo con adoración al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

Se había comportado como un verdadero necio. Jamás podría perdonarse a sí mismo su estupidez.

En los últimos cinco meses, Albert había pasado por numerosos estados de ánimo pero, en aquel momento, apoyado en una de las almenas de su castillo mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del horizonte, sólo había una palabra que pudiera definir lo que sentía: consternación.

Cuando aún estaba encarcelado y George fue a la Torre de Londres para informarlo de que Candy y su sirvienta habían desaparecido, tuvo un arranque de furia incontrolada. Si no hubiese estado encadenado a la pared, lo habría estrangulado con sus propias manos por su incompetencia. No podía creer que aquella mujer hubiera vuelto a escapársele. Pero ¿es que estaba rodeado de completos inútiles?

Había despedido a George con cejas destempladas y, cuando éste hubo salido de la celda, Albert pagó su frustración con lo único que tenía disponible: él mismo. Tras voltear el estrecho y maloliente catre con una violencia desmedida, estrelló con fuerza el puño contra la pared de piedra. Una, dos, tres..., innumerables veces, hasta que el dolor que sintió en sus destrozados nudillos superó el dolor que sentía en su interior.

La rabia había remitido, dando paso a un período de reflexión. Tenía que idear la manera de poder hacer algo. Sin embargo allí, preso como estaba, era incapaz de coordinar una partida de búsqueda que fuese efectiva, a pesar de que George, antes de marcharse, le había explicado que él ya se había encargado de organizarlo todo. Aún le quedaban dos largas semanas de reclusión y eso sólo consiguió aumentar su cólera.

Aquella noche no pudo pegar ojo pensando en Candy y en su huida. En realidad, a partir de ese día ya no iba a volver a dormir bien. Aquella mujer lo traía por la calle de la amargura, maldita fuera su estampa; desde el mismo momento en que la conoció, no había dejado de crearle problemas, pero Albert se prometió a sí mismo que, en cuanto la tuviera de nuevo a su merced, se encargaría de que nunca más volviese a actuar de un modo tan impulsivo e irreflexivo. Por las buenas o por las malas, sometería a aquella fierecilla. Le enseñaría de una maldita vez quién era el que mandaba y lo que se conseguía cuando despertaban su ira.

Las dos últimas semanas en prisión fueron las más largas de su vida. Todos los días George iba a visitarlo, pero nunca recibió de su subordinado ni una sola noticia satisfactoria referente al estado de la búsqueda. No existían pistas que pudieran ayudarlos a localizar el paradero de Candy. Al parecer, ambas mujeres se habían esfumado de Londres como por arte de magia.

Se había sentido completamente impotente allí dentro, encadenado a una fría pared sin poder hacer nada. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a ser consciente de lo que Candy habría padecido cuando él mismo la tuvo encadenada en sus aposentos: del desánimo y la agonía que significaba verse privado de la libertad, y de la indignación que constituía permanecer doblegado a los deseos y exigencias de terceras personas que se creían con potestad para controlar la voluntad de los demás. Siempre había justificado sus acciones pero, en aquellos momentos tan adversos para él, comprendió que tal vez se había pasado de la raya con ella.

De cualquier modo, aquello no la disculpaba. Saber que Candy había intentado engañarlo, negándole su paternidad ante el mismo rey, lo hacía hervir de furia. Y después de ser descubierta en su mentira, no contenta con eso, había vuelto a huir, ridiculizándolo delante de todos. Con su execrable abandono, había desdeñado el sagrado vínculo que ahora los unía y lo estaba privando del inviolable derecho a conocer a su hijo, sangre de su sangre. Si pretendía vengarse de él, había logrado su propósito con creces.

Cuando por fin hubo salido de la Torre de Londres, lo primero que hizo fue tomar rumbo hacia el castillo de Chestergran, acompañado por un gran contingente de hombres. Había supuesto que aquella testaruda mujer volvería al único sitio donde se creía protegida, pero erró en su hipótesis. Le extrañó mucho que, sin ningún tipo de reservas, le hubieran permitido el acceso a la fortaleza, aunque más le extrañó cuando lord Richard Graham salió a recibirlo en persona y apreció en su rostro signos de genuina sorpresa al ver que lady Candy no los acompañaba. Aun así, había exigido al conde que le dijera de inmediato el paradero de su esposa, pero lord Richard no supo qué responderle. Es más, puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse de que había desaparecido de nuevo y lo acusó de haber originado esa huida con algún comportamiento impropio la noche en la que contrajeron matrimonio. No creyó al anciano cuando le repitió por tercera vez que ella no se encontraba en sus dominios, pero tuvo que retractarse de sus palabras y asumir que le había dicho la verdad después de que lord Richard le permitiera registrar concienzudamente el castillo. Aunque inspeccionó piedra por piedra, no halló en él ni rastro de Candy.

Con el paso de los días, la ira de Albert se había ido transformando en preocupación y, al cabo de un mes, ya estaba desesperado. Había recorrido toda Inglaterra en su busca, desde las zonas costeras hasta las comarcas del interior. Nadie le había podido dar una pista, por pequeña que fuera, de su paradero, salvo en una pequeña aldea cercana a Dover, donde al fin localizó la caravana que había abandonado el palacio de Windsor el día de su desaparición. Sin embargo, la única información que había podido obtener de aquellas gentes fue que una pareja de vagabundas se había unido a la expedición justo antes de traspasar la puerta de salida. De cualquier modo, el rastro se perdía allí, ya que separaron sus caminos unas millas más adelante. Después de eso, nada. Habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Para su consternación, por primera vez había tenido que admitir que quizá no volviera a verla nunca más. Y aquello casi lo volvió loco. Aquella mujer terca, impertinente, deslenguada e insufrible había calado muy hondo en él. No entendía cómo podía haber sucedido, pero el caso es que así era. Desde que la conoció, Candy no había hecho más que darle quebraderos de cabeza. Después, la atracción que sentía por ella comenzó a ser evidente, al igual que su interés desmedido en que no se alejara de él, pero lo achacó a la necesidad de respuestas. Aún pensaba que ella tenía algo que ver con lo ocurrido a Willian, razón por la cual se había negado a liberarla.

Pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Hacía mucho tiempo que ésas dejaron de ser razones de peso para él. Había utilizado aquella estúpida excusa para mantenerla a su lado, pero no porque deseara llegar al fondo de la cuestión y desentrañar la verdad de lo sucedido, sino por otros motivos menos altruistas. Lo había hecho única y exclusivamente por egoísmo, porque la quería para él.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo que había intentado por todos los medios ocultar en su subconsciente. Se lo había estado negando a sí mismo durante mucho tiempo, pero saber que cabía la posibilidad de no encontrarla jamás, saber que quizá nunca volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, le hizo abrir los ojos a la realidad.

La amaba con desesperación.

Y la había perdido.

Dicha revelación lo dejó devastado. ¡Dios todopoderoso, cómo se arrepentía de aquellas duras y yermas palabras! Si estuviera en su mano poder retroceder en el tiempo, jamás habrían salido de su boca. Su estúpido orgullo herido había sido el único causante de que Candy hubiera huido. Si aquella noche no la hubiera tratado de aquella forma tan cruel y despiadada, si hubiese intentado comprender sus razones para hacer lo que había hecho en vez de atacarla y humillarla con sus vanas palabras, quizá ahora ella estaría junto a él.

A partir de entonces, Albert se había ido hundiendo poco a poco en un tenebroso abismo. Al cabo de tres meses supo con seguridad que jamás la encontraría, que había desaparecido de su lado para siempre y nunca más volvería a verla. Ni a ella, ni a su hijo. Sin embargo, había sido reacio a abandonar definitivamente la búsqueda, pese a las continuas pero comedidas insinuaciones de George en cuanto a que todo esfuerzo sería en vano. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, algo de lo que él era plenamente consciente, aunque no por eso dejó de intentarlo.

Durante una temporada el whisky se convirtió en su mejor amigo. A lo largo de los días, viajaba de aldea en aldea intentando hallar alguna pista, mientras que por las noches, derrotado e incapaz de dormir ante el recuerdo de Candy, ahogaba sus penas en alcohol. No había momento en el que no pensara en ella y en el hijo al que nunca conocería, convirtiéndose aquello en una completa obsesión.

Una mañana de octubre, George, con suma cautela, le comentó que el ambiente que se vivía entre sus hombres estaba muy enrarecido. Todos querían ayudarlo, pero llevaban meses alejados de sus tierras y de su hogar. Aunque comprendían la desazón de Albert, echaban de menos a sus familias y deseaban volver unos días con ellos. Con mucha sutileza, también le dejó caer que desde hacía mucho tenía desatendidas sus propiedades, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Por el bien de todos, lo mejor sería desistir, al menos durante un tiempo. Albert se negó en rotundo, pero aquella noche, antes de que el whisky nublara su entendimiento y matase el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro hasta la llegada de un nuevo día, lo pensó con detenimiento y llegó a la conclusión de que George estaba en lo cierto. Tenían que volver.

El viento gélido de noviembre azotó con fiereza el rostro de Albert. Sus largos cabellos se agitaban con violencia hacia atrás y su camisa se ahuecaba por la fuerte brisa, pero él permanecía impasible mientras contemplaba, desde lo alto de las almenas de la torre de vigía, la enorme extensión de sus propiedades. Todo cuanto lo rodeaba le pertenecía, sus posesiones se prolongaban más allá de lo que sus ojos podían abarcar, pero él se sentía vacío por dentro. Con gusto, hubiera cambiado todo aquello por volver a verla una sola vez. Si pudiera tenerla delante, haría lo que estuviese en su mano y más para que lo perdonara, para convencerla de que a partir de ese momento las cosas serían diferentes entre ellos. Sin embargo, aquello era una quimera.

Lo había estropeado todo.

—Berreas igual que tu padre.

Candy se paseaba de un lado a otro, en el interior de la choza, acunando a Sean entre sus brazos. El niño se había despertado poco antes del amanecer y, desde entonces, no había habido manera de hacerlo callar. Aunque se había tomado toda la leche con un hambre voraz y después le había cambiado el pañal, ella no entendía por qué el niño seguía llorando. Ya no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo.

—Pony, no sé si es buena idea irme con Jonas hasta la aldea de Foss estando Sean así —comentó con preocupación—Quizá esté enfermo.

—Vamos, muchacha, dejadme a mí —Pony le quitó al niño de los brazos y posó una de sus manos sobre la pequeña cabecita—. No tiene fiebre, y su apetito sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Seguro que se trata de un simple cólico.

—Pero...

—Le prepararé una tisana con anises para que se le pase. Vos no deberíais cambiar vuestros planes.

—Podría decirle a Jonas que me acerque otro día...

—No, lady Candy, porque la feria de ganado termina mañana. Vos misma dijisteis que no queríais seguir dependiendo de la cortesía de mi hermano Angus, así que si queréis comprar una vaca y unas cuantas gallinas para este invierno, éste es el momento de hacerlo. Jonas os ayudará a elegir unos buenos animales, de eso podéis estar segura. Yo me quedaré aquí cuidando de Sean. Cuando volváis esta tarde, veréis que el niño estará perfectamente bien.

Candy confiaba en el buen hacer de Pony pero, aun así, algo en su interior le decía que no debía separarse de Sean. Quizá era sólo temor de madre primeriza, como le había hecho ver la anciana con anterioridad, pero seguía sin estar convencida. ¿Y si se ponía peor mientras ella estaba fuera?

Había decidido ir hasta Foss porque esa aldea, a sólo diez millas de Fortingall, estaba en tierras del clan Stewart, donde nadie la conocía. Ya se había arriesgado demasiado al acercarse alguna que otra vez hasta Fortingall. No quería que aquello se convirtiera en una costumbre porque, tarde o temprano, aquellas gentes comenzarían a hacerse preguntas referentes a su continua presencia allí. Y eso era lo último que deseaba. Por tal motivo, cuando Jonas le comentó que esa semana habría una feria de ganado en la aldea, Candy lo convenció para que la acercara en su carreta y la ayudase a elegir, puesto que ella no tenía ni idea y no quería que le diesen gato por liebre. El crudo invierno estaba a punto de llegar, así que necesitarían unos cuantos animales que los proveyeran de los alimentos básicos que no podían almacenar en la pequeña choza, como leche y huevos. Si en algún momento se quedaban incomunicados, al menos tendrían con qué alimentarse.

Después de que Sean naciera, Jonas había ido todos los días a la cabaña para construir un cercado y un pequeño cobertizo. Él fue quien le dio la idea a Candy de comprar una vaca y unas cuantas gallinas, sugerencia con la que Pony estuvo absolutamente de acuerdo. Sin embargo, no disponían de ningún sitio donde alojar a los animales, y dejarlos dentro de la choza estaba fuera de toda discusión, así que él mismo se ofreció a construirlo.

Mientras esperaba a que Jonas apareciera, Candy sonrió para sí. Había sido una bendición del cielo encontrar a ese buen hombre aquel día en el bosque. No sólo les había regalado su sincera amistad, sino que además las había ayudado mucho, tanto a Pony como a ella, en todo lo concerniente al mantenimiento de la cabaña. Incluso había tallado una pequeña cuna de madera para Sean, al que quería con locura. Nunca le estaría lo suficientemente agradecida.

Cuando oyó el sonido de la carreta acercarse, Candy se echó a los hombros una sencilla capa de lana que había comprado días antes en Fortingall, le dio un amoroso beso en la frente a su hijo, otro en la mejilla igual de cariñoso a Pony y se despidió de ellos dos.

—Nos vemos esta tarde. No lo malcríes en exceso, ¿de acuerdo? —le advirtió con un guiño malicioso.

—En eso no sé si os podré complacer, lady Candy —rió la anciana—. Hasta luego, muchacha. Que Dios os guarde.

Nada más salir al exterior, una intensa lluvia la obligó a taparse convenientemente con la capa y echarse la capucha sobre la cabeza. Nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse al clima tan adverso de las Highlands. Desde que llegó allí a principios de julio, pocos habían sido los días durante el verano en los que no cayera un aguacero, pero a partir del mes de septiembre la lluvia se había convertido en una tónica constante. Ahora comprendía por qué aquellos parajes eran tan verdes.

Saludó con la mano a Jonas, quien la esperaba subido en el carro, y caminó con cuidado por el suelo embarrado. El hombre se bajó de un salto, bordeó la carreta y la ayudó a subirse al pescante.

—Buenos días, Candy. ¿Preparada para elegir unos buenos ejemplares? —sonrió abiertamente.

—Con tu inestimable ayuda, por supuesto. Buenos días, Jonas.

—Creo que nos vamos a mojar un poco en el camino. Toma, échate esto sobre las piernas —dijo él mientras sacaba una manta del saco que llevaba en la parte de atrás.

—Gracias.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta Foss, no pararon de conversar. Por fortuna, unos minutos después de que tomaron rumbo hacia la aldea, escampó, y el cielo cubierto de nubes fue abriéndose poco a poco hasta que el sol hizo acto de presencia. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, estaba completamente despejado.

—Al final va a acompañarnos el día —comentó Jonas mirando hacia arriba—. Creí que tendríamos que elegir a toda prisa los animales para volver cuanto antes a la choza. Pero, bueno, esto lo cambia todo. ¿Qué te parece si voy a darme una vuelta yo solo para inspeccionar la mercancía? Así te dejaré tiempo por si quieres comprar algo más.

—¡Oh, Jonas, te lo agradezco mucho! Pony me ha encargado unas piezas de tela para confeccionar algún vestido, así que yo podré buscar lo que necesito mientras tú te encargas de los animales.

—Entonces, decidido. Nos encontraremos junto a ese arco dentro de dos horas. ¿Te parece bien? —le preguntó él señalando una de las entradas a la plaza.

—De acuerdo —contestó Candy.

Cuando se despidieron, ella se dirigió hacia unos puestos de telas, mientras que él se encaminó hacia la parte más alejada del mercado, donde estaba ubicado el ganado en venta.

El sitio estaba atestado de gente. Como la lluvia había cesado, multitud de personas abarrotaban la plaza, deseosas de comprar los múltiples y variopintos productos que ofrecían los comerciantes que allí había congregados. Durante más de media hora, Candy estuvo observando detenidamente todos y cada uno de los puestos, sin adquirir nada más que unas cintas de colores. Aunque en principio se trataba de una feria de ganado, aquello era en realidad un mercado muy completo. Había orfebres, artesanos, puestos de hortalizas, encurtidos, telares... Cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitarse, allí se encontraría con facilidad.

Candy estaba en un puesto de juguetes tallados en madera cuando, de repente, apreció un movimiento extraño a lo lejos. Al levantar la vista de la mercancía, vio cómo la gente se apartaba con premura hacia un lado para dejar paso a un grupo de hombres a caballo, todos ellos ataviados con tartanes, aunque los colores de las telas eran diferentes entre sí. Le sorprendió ver por primera vez a alguien vestido de aquella forma.

—¡Dejad paso a los señores! —gritaba una avanzadilla.

—¡Es el señor de Foss! —exclamaron unos. —¡Y va acompañado del laird Duncan! —contestaban otros.

Sin quererlo, Candy se acercó un poco para poder observar con más detenimiento aquella escena tan pintoresca para ella. Se quedó obnubilada contemplando aquellas musculosas piernas al descubierto que conducían, con una increíble seguridad y maestría, los enormes caballos de batalla. Sin embargo, hubo un caballo en concreto que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Era negro como la noche y bastante más grande que los demás que avanzaban a su lado. De improviso un oscuro presentimiento se cernió sobre ella.

Poco a poco, fue levantando la vista hacia el jinete. Aquel cuerpo imponente que se vislumbraba bajo el plaid a cuadros verdes y azules y filigranas rojas y blancas le era sospechosamente familiar. Aquel porte orgulloso, aquellas manos que sujetaban con firmeza las riendas... Era imposible. Debía de estar equivocada. No obstante, una fuerza invisible la impelía a seguir subiendo lentamente en su escrutinio. Cuando su mirada se detuvo en el rostro del hombre, Candy se llevó una mano a la garganta y ahogó un gemido. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos celestes, demasiado conocidos para ella, que la miraban con fijeza.

Ahora estaba segura.

Era Albert.

Continuara...

Holaaaa, gracias por sus comentarios , me he reido mucho con muchos de ellos . Hasta aqui actualizo por el dia de hoy, por ahi lei que preguntaban por el Anthony que apararece en la epoca donde esta Candy y el es el decendiente del novio fallecido de Candy el que le dio el colgante con las piedras, y de la persona que esta pricionera pronto sabran quien es.

Muchas quedaran sorprendidas con el desenlace de esta historia pero se que les gustara.

Un abrazo fuerte a todas, se les quiere mucho.

AbigailWhite70


	29. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

EN cuanto posó la vista en su rostro, supo que él también la había reconocido. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo de Escocia, se habían abierto inusitadamente, manifestando de forma clara su incredulidad, y su boca se había endurecido hasta formar una fina línea. Tras unos instantes de desconcierto, Albert transformó su cara, mostrando una expresión de férrea determinación. Detuvo su montura con un enérgico tirón de las riendas y, acto seguido, la orientó en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba.

Ése fue el momento en el que Candy reaccionó y echó a correr.

Se dio la vuelta y, a empujones, comenzó a abrirse paso a través de toda la marabunta de personas que inundaban la plaza, en un intento desesperado por alejarse de allí cuanto antes. No perdió el tiempo en comprobar si Albert la seguiría: estaba segura de que lo haría.

Albert no podía creerse su buena fortuna. Después de buscarla durante tantos meses por toda Inglaterra, ya había perdido la esperanza de dar con ella. Y había hallado a su esposa en el único sitio donde jamás se habría imaginado que estuviera: a escasas millas de sus tierras.

Su esposa. Por fin la había encontrado. Aquel pensamiento le dio fuerzas y azuzó a su caballo hasta que éste se puso a dos patas. Ahora no podía dejar que se le escapara de nuevo, no cuando la tenía al alcance de su mano.

Se lanzó a una persecución que provocó todo un revuelo a su alrededor. Los aldeanos, asustados, se apartaban rápidamente de su camino para evitar ser pisoteados por las patas del semental que, fiel a su amo, avanzaba decidido en la dirección que Albert le marcaba. Varios puestos de mercaderías sufrieron los resultados de su alocada carrera; los comerciantes, impotentes, se echaban las manos a la cabeza al darse cuenta de que parte de su mercancía era implacablemente destruida.

Aunque Candy corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, a cada momento que pasaba escuchaba los cascos del caballo más cerca de ella. No tenía ni idea de adónde ir, sólo sabía que debía huir a como diese lugar, porque si Albert conseguía darle alcance, estaría perdida. Lo había visto en su resuelta mirada.

Candy traspasó una de las arcadas que rodeaban la plaza y vio a lo lejos la zona donde se reunían todos los mercaderes de animales. Si conseguía llegar hasta allí y localizaba a Jonas, quizá tendría alguna posibilidad. No le cabía duda de que el hombre la ayudaría, como tampoco permitiría que Albert le hiciera ningún daño. Sin embargo, no había dejado atrás el arco cuando sintió que un enorme brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y la elevaba en el aire. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a emitir un grito de alerta. La fuerza del abrazo le cortó la respiración y notó que un regusto a bilis le subía por la garganta al verse zarandeada con tanta brusquedad. Su trasero fue a parar en el lomo del semental con un súbito golpe, provocándole un intenso dolor en el coxis que hizo que su espalda se doblara en dos. Ella creyó que caería irremediablemente hacia adelante, ya que no tenía dónde agarrarse, pero el hombre la sujetó con firmeza. Tras detener el caballo, la tomó de las axilas y la giró, hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

—¿Sabes que eres muy escurridiza? Empiezo a pensar que tienes alma de fugitiva, siempre huyendo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella cuando el aire volvió a entrar en sus pulmones—. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

—Ni lo sueñes, esposa mía. No pienso volver a permitir que te escapes de mí nunca más.

Albert atrajo el cuerpo de Candy hacia él hasta que ambos torsos chocaron entre sí. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sus respiraciones se fundieron en una sola; la de él, cálida y pausada, rozaba su mejilla como una sutil caricia, mientras que la de ella, irregular y agitada, mostraba signos de fatiga por la carrera.

La intensa e implacable mirada del hombre le produjo un efecto hipnótico que la mantuvo paralizada durante unos instantes, pero finalmente se recuperó de la impresión que le había causado contemplar aquellos ojos azulosos que tiempo atrás la habían cautivado y reaccionó.

—No me llames así. ¡Yo no soy tu esposa, malnacido! Sólo soy una más de tus posesiones, o al menos eso es lo que tú te crees. ¡No quiero que te acerques a mí!

—Demasiado tarde. Me parece que ahora mismo tú y yo estamos muy cerca, aunque no tanto como a mí me gustaría—respondió él con una diabólica sonrisa.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

Por toda respuesta, Albert tiró de las riendas con una mano mientras su otro brazo rodeaba firmemente el talle de Candy, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento. Volvió grupas y le indicó al caballo que se dirigiera hacia el grupo de hombres que, con la sorpresa pintada en sus rostros, habían contemplado desde lejos la asombrosa persecución. Candy no dejó de golpear con los puños cerrados el pecho de Albert, pero él, impasible, actuó como si no sintiera nada hasta que llegó a la altura de la comitiva.

Uno de los integrantes del grupo hizo que su montura avanzase dos pasos. De cabellos rojizos y una poblada barba que le cubría toda la cara, era un hombre enorme, de unos cincuenta años, ya entrado en carnes, como evidenciaba la prominente barriga que destacaba más allá de su plaid de cuadros rojos y verdes, completamente diferente al tartán que lucía Albert. Sin embargo, parecía muy seguro de sí mismo mientras se acercaba a él.

—Laird Duncan, ¿qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó a viva voz—¿Todo este jaleo por una simple campesina? —Sus ojos azules, pequeños y vivarachos, bailotearon divertidos—¡Habérmelo dicho, puñetero rufián, y os hubiese conseguido a una moza voluptuosa y complaciente para desfogaros, no ese rabioso saco de huesos que habéis capturado! —Prorrumpió en carcajadas, haciendo que el resto de los hombres que lo rodeaban le siguieran el juego y riesen a su vez—. Aunque, en el fondo —prosiguió el gigantón, echándose hacia adelante para observar con más detenimiento a Candy—, entiendo vuestro interés en ella, muchacho. ¡Claro que lo entiendo, válgame el cielo! Es muy bonita y, si se comporta con esa misma impetuosidad en la cama, también yo querré disfrutar de su compañía cuando vos hayáis acabado con ella. Por supuesto, serías convenientemente recompensada por tus servicios —añadió mirando a Candy y haciéndole un guiño de complicidad.

—Collum Stewart, ella no es una simple campesina—respondió ceñudo y visiblemente irritado. Apretó a Candy contra sí de forma posesiva, dándole a entender con aquel gesto que no pensaba compartirla con nadie—. Esta mujer es mi esposa. Y si volvéis a hacer alguna vez una insinuación similar respecto a ella, juro que despedazaré miembro a miembro ese asqueroso saco de sebo que tenéis por cuerpo con vuestra propia espada, y después le ofreceré los trozos a la manada de perros sarnosos que mantenéis muertos de hambre en vuestro castillo.

La sonrisa del hombre se congeló al instante.

—¿Vuestra esposa? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, mi esposa, a quien desde que la conozco le ha gustado jugar al ratón y al gato conmigo. Pero creo que este gato ya se ha hartado de tanto juego —agregó, lanzándole a Candy una mirada muy significativa.

Candy había dejado de golpear el pecho de Albert y contemplaba la escena con manifiesta incredulidad.

¿Acababa de amenazar de muerte a aquel inmenso gigante por ella? La ira que se reflejaba en sus duras facciones así lo atestiguaba, pero...

—¡Lady Candy!

Estaba estupefacta, aunque no lo suficiente como para no reconocer aquella voz. Giró la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía dicha exclamación y perfiló una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Andres, gracias a Dios que estás aquí! Tienes que ayudarme...

—¿Dónde os habíais metido todo este tiempo? Hemos estado buscándoos durante meses. Mi hermano estaba...

—Andres, cierra la boca-le cortó Albert.

—Pero...

—He dicho que te calles. Ya.

El muchacho acató de inmediato la seca orden de su hermano, pero eso no evitó que sonriera a Candy con verdadera efusividad.

Ella se lo agradeció en silencio.

—Stewart, temo que tendremos que dejar nuestra reunión para otro momento. —Albert se dirigía al hombretón, que se había quedado mudo frente a la amenaza que acababa de lanzarle el laird—. Hace meses que mi esposa y yo no nos vemos y, como comprenderéis, debemos ponernos al día en muchos aspectos.

—Duncan —reaccionó el señor de Foss—, me prometisteis que hoy sin falta cerraríamos el trato referente al intercambio de reses. No podemos demorarlo por más tiempo, o caerá el invierno y seremos incapaces de llevarlo a cabo.

Albert emitió un sonoro gruñido de protesta. El hombre tenía razón. No podía desatender aquel asunto, le había dado su palabra y él siempre cumplía sus promesas, costaran lo que costaran. Sin embargo, si de él dependiese, le hubiera mandado al mismísimo infierno. Lo que él deseaba en realidad era encontrarse cara a cara, a solas, con su recién hallada esposa. Farfulló una imprecación y después asintió con la cabeza.

—Que así sea. De cualquier modo, dadme unos minutos. En un rato nos encontraremos en vuestro castillo. Primero tengo que resolver un problema personal.

Collum Stewart sonrió complacido e indicó a sus hombres que emprendieran rumbo hacia la fortaleza. Momentos después, el corrillo que se había formado en medio de la plaza se disolvió y sólo quedaron allí Albert, Andres, George y una asustada Candy.

—Odio tener que dejarte ahora, querida, pero no me queda otro remedio. Vete pensando una explicación convincente para darme, porque cuando nos volvamos a ver ya no habrá más excusas —le advirtió—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está nuestro hijo?

Desde el mismo instante en el que Albert la capturó, Candy supo que aquella pregunta no tardaría en formularse. Bien era cierto que ella no había podido huir de él, pero bajo ningún concepto permitiría que su hijo sufriera el mismo destino. Si le decía dónde estaba, sabía que lo perdería irremediablemente.

—El niño... Sean... murió al poco de nacer. —Casi se ahogó con sus propias mentiras.

Al oír aquello, Albert apretó tanto el cuerpo de Candy contra él que estuvo a punto de quebrarle varias costillas. Su hijo... muerto. Había tenido un niño, un varón, y no había llegado a conocerlo. Nunca podría tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Una punzada de puro dolor le atenazó el pecho, haciendo que de su garganta surgiera un ronco y lastimoso gemido.

—Mujer, por tu culpa no he podido conocerlo. ¿Entiendes lo que has hecho? —la tomó de los hombros y empezó a zarandearla con crueldad—. ¿Lo entiendes, maldita sea? ¡Era mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo!

Las lágrimas caían descontroladas por el rostro de Candy. Albert estaba haciéndole daño con las manos, pero sabía que ella le había hecho mucho más daño a él con sus palabras. Lo veía en la desesperación que se reflejaba en sus ojos, en el dolor y la angustia que mostraban sus facciones. Sin embargo, no podía decirle la verdad. No podía decirle que su hijo vivía porque entonces lo separaría de ella para siempre.

—Albert, cálmate —le aconsejó Andres—. La estás lastimando.

Albert observó el semblante acongojado de su esposa y se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón. Lentamente, aflojó los dedos que atenazaban con fuerza los hombros de Candy y, de un solo movimiento, alzó el cuerpo de la mujer por encima de su montura, pasándoselo con rapidez a Andres. Él la acogió entre sus brazos con suma delicadeza y miró a Albert sin comprender.

—Quiero que la lleves de inmediato al castillo de Lakewood y la encierres en mis aposentos hasta mi regreso. Si es necesario, átala, pero no permitas que tenga ninguna posibilidad de escapar. George, vete con él para cerciorarte de que no intenta huir por el camino. Y más os vale a los dos que cuando yo llegue ella siga allí, porque como no sea así, juro por Dios que colgaré vuestras cabezas en lo alto de la torre.

Cuando Albert regresó por la noche a su castillo en Lakewoodone, agotado por el duro día de negociaciones pero deseoso de volver a ver a Candy, Andres estaba esperándolo a la entrada del salón. En el camino de vuelta había tenido tiempo para pensar largo y tendido. En un primer momento, se había sentido muy dolido y disgustado con ella al enterarse de que, por su culpa, no había podido llegar a conocer a su hijo. El rencor y la ira que con el paso de los meses habían ido diluyéndose poco a poco en su interior resurgieron otra vez con una fuerza sorprendente, pero después de meditarlo en profundidad, había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido remover aquel delicado asunto ni darle más vueltas. Ella, al fin y al cabo, también habría sufrido por aquella pérdida tanto o más que él; al menos, así quería creerlo.

—¿Algún problema, Andres?

—Ninguno, Albert. Pero...

—La habrás dejado encerrada en mis aposentos, tal como te dije, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero...

—Bien —afirmó Albert complacido, dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca—. Ya es hora de que ella y yo tengamos una pequeña conversación.

Albert empezó a subir la escalera con aire decidido, pero Andres fue tras él y lo detuvo a medio camino.

—Espera, hermano. Debo hablar contigo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? Tengo prisa. Mi esposa y yo tenemos mucho de lo que conversar.

—Precisamente de eso se trata. ¿No crees que ya ha sufrido bastante? De verdad, dudo que sea un buen momento para que la veas, después de lo de esta mañana. Dale a ella y date a ti mismo un poco de tiempo para que las cosas se calmen. No es bueno que discutáis ahora, estando todo tan reciente.

—Andres, sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer. Déjame pasar. —Albert intentó apartarlo de la escalera, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Lady Candy está muy asustada. No ha querido decirme nada durante el trayecto de vuelta, pero lo he visto en sus ojos. Su rostro era una máscara de auténtico terror; sé que tiene mucho miedo a tu reacción cuando te encuentres con ella.

—¿Miedo? —Albert alzó una ceja simulando sorpresa—. Esa mujer no ha tenido miedo de nada en toda su vida, pero hace bien en sentirlo. Ya es hora de que vaya dándose cuenta de que no se puede jugar así como así conmigo y salir indemne. Toda acción tiene sus consecuencias. Y ahora, déjame pasar de una vez —le espetó, molesto por su intromisión.

Andres no pudo hacer nada más por detenerlo. Intentar razonar con su hermano era como darse de cabezazos contra una pared, así que, derrotado, se echó a un lado y le permitió seguir subiendo la escalera.

Cuando Albert llegó hasta sus aposentos, se encontró a George con la espalda apoyada en la pared de enfrente y los brazos cruzados, custodiando la entrada. Albert no dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, aprobando así su cumplida competencia. Sabedor de que el trabajo encargado por su señor había llegado a su fin, George se retiró de allí sin mediar palabra. Albert esperó unos instantes, inspiró profundamente y después abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero él supo que ella seguía allí dentro.

Más que saberlo, lo sentía, aunque no podía verla. Caminó hacia la chimenea, lanzó unos troncos en su interior y los encendió con la yesca y el pedernal que siempre estaban en la repisa de piedra de la embocadura del hogar. Aguardó un momento hasta que la llama prendió, y entonces se dio la vuelta para ubicar a Candy.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, en un rincón, con las piernas encogidas y los ojos cerrados, aunque él supo al instante que no dormía: su respiración y la tensión que mostraban los músculos de su cara la delataban.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo? Vas a coger frío. Vamos, levántate.

Albert se acercó hasta ella y le ofreció su mano. Sin embargo, Candy la rehusó y se incorporó por sus propios medios. A continuación, se irguió frente a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una mezcla de miedo y entereza.

Durante toda la tarde, Candy no había hecho más que darle vueltas en la cabeza a toda aquella situación. Estaba asustada, pero también muy sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera encontrado con él en un sitio tan inhóspito? Precisamente habían elegido aquel lugar en las Highlands, tan lejano a Inglaterra, para evitar que aquello ocurriera. Pero había sucedido. El destino y la mala suerte le habían jugado otra mala pasada.

Cuando la llevaron al castillo, ella pensó que iría en calidad de invitada. Nada más lejos de la realidad. En cuanto entraron en la fortaleza, antes de que la subiesen a la habitación, Andres había informado a los sirvientes de que ella era la nueva señora, lady Candy Duncan. La flamante esposa del laird. ¿Laird? ¿Duncan? ¡Pero si su nombre era Albert Andrew! ¿Quién era realmente aquel hombre, del que parecía no saber nada?

Todos se deshicieron en halagos con ella, algo que no comprendió en absoluto. Podía haberle preguntado a Andres, pero en aquellos momentos estaba tan enfadada consigo misma por haberse dejado capturar que se negó en redondo a dirigirle la palabra. De cualquier modo, tampoco tenía mucho interés en averiguarlo. Lo que Candy realmente quería era salir de allí, que la dejasen en paz de una vez por todas. Se había forjado una nueva vida en la que, no sin esfuerzo, había ido aparcando poco a poco las desilusiones, el sufrimiento y el dolor que Albert le había causado, y ahora parecía que todo se desmoronaba como un inestable castillo de naipes.

Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas claras lo antes posible, así que fue directa al grano. Irguió el mentón con gesto arrogante y se enfrentó a él, cara a cara, con la decisión pintada en el rostro, aunque en su interior estaba temblando de miedo.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Venganza? Está bien. No me voy a resistir. Golpéame, hazme pagar todas las mentiras que te he dicho pero, por favor, que esto acabe cuanto antes.

Albert se quedó perplejo al oírla. Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, incapaz de articular palabra. Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo aquella mujer? ¿Cómo podía pensar que iba a agredirla? ¿Tan bárbaro y despiadado lo creía? Se sintió el ser más ruin del universo al darse cuenta de que Candy lo tenía en tan baja estima. Poco a poco, la habitación fue iluminándose con el fulgor de las llamas, y Albert apreció el aplomo y el arresto que mostraba Candy en su mirada. Estaba realmente hermosa, allí de pie, rodeada de esa aura de dignidad que la hacía parecer una verdadera amazona.

Lentamente, llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Candy para acariciarla. Le dolió en el alma ver que ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, asumiendo que iba a golpearla, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse de él. Aceptaba la situación con entereza, como si estuviesen llevándola al cadalso pero no quisiera rebajarse a suplicar clemencia. En aquel momento, Albert experimentó un inmenso orgullo por la fortaleza de su esposa. Orgullo y tristeza, porque no quería que lo viese como a un ogro.

—Candy, tu engaño ha sido muy grave, demasiado grave, pero no pretendo lastimarte. Nunca lo pretendí, ni siquiera aquel nefasto día en el que te dije tan terribles palabras. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlas dicho. Hace mucho que las ansias de venganza dejaron de dominarme. Sólo quiero que lo olvidemos todo y empecemos de nuevo.

Candy levantó los párpados, incrédula por lo que acababa de oír. ¿No quería vengarse de ella? ¿No pensaba hacerle daño? Aquello la dejó muy aturdida, pero la sombra de la duda seguía martilleando en su cabeza. No podía creerlo; después de tanto tiempo y tantas amenazas, era incapaz de hacerlo.

—Entonces, déjame marchar. Sin el niño, ya no hay excusa para que sigamos casados. Quiero la anulación —exigió con voz tajante.

—Nunca. —Aquella única palabra brotó de sus labios con una seguridad brutal. Jamás le concedería aquel deseo—. No pienso dejarte marchar, ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Me has entendido?

Albert dio un paso hacia adelante, tomó entre sus manos la cara de Candy e, inclinando la cabeza, posó su boca en los labios entreabiertos de la mujer. Aquél no fue un beso duro y cruel, pero sí posesivo. Con él quería decirle sin palabras que no deseaba pasar el resto de su vida persiguiéndola, sino amándola; y le hizo ver que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar. Jamás. La besó apasionadamente, puso todo su empeño en ello, para no dejarle lugar a dudas de sus intenciones. Quería borrar de la mente de Candy aquella idea absurda de abandonarlo, y no le dio tregua hasta que consiguió de ella una leve respuesta. Deseaba seducirla, hacer brotar de nuevo la llama que tiempo atrás había ardido tan con tanta intensidad entre los dos. Cuando Candy se relajó entre sus brazos y dejó que Albert la guiase en una tortuosa danza de lenguas, húmeda y sensual, él supo que aquella llama no se había consumido del todo, que aún quedaba un pequeño rescoldo de esperanza. Sin embargo, aquel fuego pareció enfriarse tan rápido como había prendido cuando ella, en un asomo de cordura, puso sus manos sobre el pecho masculino y se apartó de él.

—No, no, no... —repitió una y otra vez—. Esto no puede volver a pasar. Albert —le dijo con semblante serio, en un intento desesperado por aparentar entereza, aunque el temblor de su voz la traicionó—, tú y yo nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente durante largo tiempo. Han sucedido demasiados contratiempos y confusiones entre nosotros como para que podamos olvidarlos así como así. No puede ser. Esto es una locura.

—Tú eres quien me vuelve loco. Calla y bésame, mujer—rezongó Albert antes de invadir de nuevo su boca con ímpetu y fogosidad. Agarró su cintura con ambas manos y empezó a retroceder muy despacio, hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra algo duro. Una butaca. Afianzando a Candy del talle, Albert se dejó caer en el asiento, llevándosela con él.

Había vuelto a hacerlo. Ignoraba qué tenía ese hombre, pero cuando la besaba de aquella forma Candy se olvidaba de todo. Incluso del miedo que podía haber llegado a sentir. Sólo sabía que, aun a riesgo de destruirse a sí misma, no lo había podido olvidar. Lo amaba con toda su alma. Había intentado desesperadamente arrinconar aquel sentimiento tan dañino, enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero no lo había conseguido. Jamás lo conseguiría.

Albert la miró a los ojos y, en las profundidades de esas dos esmeraldas, vio una luz que nunca antes había apreciado. Algo había cambiado en ella, pues su mirada ya no denotaba el odio de antaño. No pudo por menos que sonreír en su interior. Imperturbable, acercó su mano al cuello de Candy y, de forma sutil, lo rozó con las yemas de los dedos. La añoranza de aquel tacto sedoso había estado a punto de acabar con él, pero todo aquello ya había terminado. Estaba allí y era suya. Su esposa.

Albert tenía a Candy sentada de lado en su regazo, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Con dedos hábiles, fue desabrochándole poco a poco el vestido, hasta que éste se deslizó por sus hombros y se quedó atascado en la cintura. Después, introdujo su mano por debajo de la falda y la llevó hasta el delicado tobillo, sólo para ir subiendo en una lánguida caricia, al tiempo que levantaba la tela con perniciosa lentitud. Cuando ambas piernas quedaron al descubierto, llevó su otra mano a la cintura de la mujer y, de un único movimiento, la alzó en el aire para colocarla a horcajadas sobre él.

Ella elevó un quejido de protesta ante tal impetuosidad.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

—Creo que es obvio. Llevo meses esperando nuestra noche de bodas y no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar ni un minuto más. No sabes lo que he ansiado este momento.

Al bajar la vista, Candy constató que Albert lo decía completamente en serio. Aunque los muslos masculinos estaban cubiertos por el tartán, pudo apreciar con claridad la intensa erección que, bajo aquella tela tan gruesa, se alzaba desafiante frente a ella. En un intento desesperado por ganar algo de tiempo y desviar la atención de su cuerpo, le hizo una pregunta cargada de inocencia y curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres tú realmente? Aquí todos te llaman Duncan, pero yo hasta ahora sólo había oído el apellido Andrew—preguntó confusa.

—Andrew era el apellido de mi padre, el conde de Tempton, y así me conocen en Inglaterra. No obstante, mi madre era una Duncan y yo, al ser su primogénito, heredé sus tierras y sus títulos. Por derecho de nacimiento soy el laird del clan y, a todos los efectos, el duque de Atholl. Mi tío abuelo, Robert Stewart, murió sin descendencia directa, aunque el derecho a la sucesión aún está pendiente de decidir por el rey.—Como ella se había quedado con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, Albert esbozó una presuntuosa sonrisa—. ¿Nadie te lo había dicho? ¿Acaso no prestaste atención el día de nuestra boda?

Candy le regaló una mirada envenenada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debo llamarte? ¿Lord Andrew? ¿Laird Duncan? ¿Duque? —Enumeró todas las posibilidades con manifiesto sarcasmo.

—De ninguna de esas formas —farfulló Albert contrariado al notar en la voz de Candy tal animosidad—. Soy un Andrew y un Duncan pero, ante todo, soy tu esposo. Llámame esposo —respondió mientras clavaba los dedos en sus antebrazos y la acercaba a él con actitud autoritaria.

—No pienso llamarte así. No quiero saber nada de ti, y me gustaría que esa condición cambiara cuanto antes.

Albert contempló fijamente los pechos que se vislumbraban por debajo de su camisola y sonrió con sombría satisfacción.

—Mentirosa. Si no quieres saber nada de mí, ¿por qué conservas esto? —le espetó mientras llevaba la mano hasta su cuello.

Desde el mismo instante en el que le bajó el vestido, se había dado cuenta del cordón que colgaba oculto bajo la tela. Sin permitir que ella se apartara, tomó el colgante entre sus manos y lo sacó. Candy llevaba pegado a su piel, cerca de su corazón, el sello que él le había entregado cuando intercambiaron los votos el día de su boda.

—¿Esto?... Pensé que era una joya valiosa y que algún día podría necesitarla. Para mí, no tiene más significado que el de un objeto de valor estrictamente material.

—No te creo. Lo conservas porque no has podido olvidarme—replicó él con presunción.

—¿Olvidarte? Por supuesto que no he podido olvidarte, pero no por lo que tú piensas. ¿Cómo podría valorar algo que se me entregó con tanto desprecio? Las palabras que están grabadas en el anillo implican toda una amenaza velada contra mí. Disce pati , o lo que es lo mismo, «aprende a sufrir». Querías que fuese plenamente consciente de tu odio, que temiera día y noche tu venganza. ¿No es cierto? Lo he llevado colgado en mi cuello todo este tiempo para recordarme a mí misma que los únicos sentimientos que albergas hacia mí son de resentimiento y animadversión

—Estás muy equivocada... Disce pati es el lema del clan Duncan, no una alusión personal contra ti. Aunque ahora mismo sí que podría aplicar nuestro grito de guerra: Garg´n uair dhuisgear . No sabes lo que estás provocando al despertar la fiera que llevo dentro —murmuró Albert con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Acercó su boca a la garganta de Candy y comenzó a recorrer con los labios la delicada piel de su cuello, dejando a su paso una hilera de húmedos y ardientes besos. Mientras tanto, sus manos apresaron los senos de la mujer por encima de la liviana tela de la camisola, acariciándolos con vehemencia y amoldándolos al hueco de sus palmas. No recordaba que tuviera unos pechos tan plenos y turgentes la última vez que le hizo el amor, y entonces le vino a la mente un recuerdo doloroso que le oscureció el rostro. Ella había huido de él, castigándolo con la separación y condenándolo a no conocer jamás a su malogrado hijo. Aquello le provocó un repentino ataque de furia, pero al fin llegó a la conclusión de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Entendió que ella también debía de haber sufrido tanto o más que él por la pérdida del niño, así que olvidó su rabia y se centró en provocarla hasta el delirio con el más profundo de los placeres. Su único castigo consistiría en torturarla, de ahora en adelante, con sus besos y caricias.

Cubrió los labios de Candy con los suyos en un beso puramente carnal, plagado de expectativas e intenciones. Estaba hambriento de ella, quería devorarla entera. Mordisqueó con ansias su labio inferior, acarició la suave piel con determinación y codicia hasta que Candy, rendida, entreabrió la boca. Albert introdujo la lengua y buscó con desesperación la suya, hasta que ambas se entrelazaron en una lucha completamente íntima y sensual. Pretendía saciarse de ella y que ella se saciara de él. Mientras tanto, le bajó los tirantes de la única prenda que la cubría en su parte superior y dejó expuestos a la vista aquellos pechos que tanto había ansiado volver a contemplar. Temblorosa y excitada, Candy se separó un instante de él y de su boca surgió un débil murmullo.

—Albert...

—Calla, mi amor. Déjame redescubrirte.

Hundió su rostro en el busto de Candy y se perdió en él, embriagándose de su aroma. Olía a jabón de rosas y a algo más, algo que nunca antes había apreciado en ella, un tenue olor a inocencia y ternura que le provocó un vuelco al corazón. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de la mujer en un roce perezoso pero implacable, masajeando con reverencia aquella piel aterciopelada que tanto lo fascinaba y que lo volvía loco. Su miembro palpitó furioso ante el repentino ataque de excitación que sintió al tenerla entre sus brazos, medio desnuda, respondiendo de forma inconsciente a sus atrevidos avances. Las ansias de poseerla ya nublaron cualquier entendimiento que pudiese haber tenido hasta entonces pero, con un gran esfuerzo, se obligó a sí mismo a controlar su propia lujuria y centrarse en proporcionarle el mayor de los placeres.

Ante aquella sensual caricia, el cuerpo de Candy se rebeló. Era como siempre; cada vez que él la tocaba, aunque ella no quisiera, se deshacía por dentro. Simplemente, no podía evitarlo. La atravesó una ardiente oleada de deseo y, agarrándolo del cabello, enredó sus dedos al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que Albert se empapara de ella.

Repentinamente, él se separó y, mirándola a la cara, descubrió que tenía los ojos turbios de pasión. Eso lo complació, pero ocultó su satisfacción hablando con una voz espesa y enronquecida.

—Voy a enseñarte a que dependas por completo de mí; de mis caricias, de mis besos... Me has embrujado, me has hecho del todo dependiente de ti. Te has convertido en mi droga, pero ahora yo voy a retribuirte de la misma forma. Así comprenderás lo que me has hecho sufrir en tu ausencia, y que nunca jamás vuelva a pasársete por la cabeza alejarte de mí. Voy a conseguir que, como yo, seas adicta a un simple roce de mi piel contra tu piel.

Albert llevó su mano hacia el interior del vestido de Candy, subiendo con perversa lentitud por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Los acarició una y otra vez, mientras su nariz y su boca exploraban, anhelantes y voraces, los pechos de Candy, haciéndola vibrar bajo su contacto, castigándola con un dulce tormento que parecía no tener fin.

Delineó con cumplida veneración las sinuosas curvas hasta que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron por las ganas que tenía de poseerla de nuevo. Sus dedos codiciosos llegaron al punto exacto donde Candy ardía en llamas, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba muy húmeda y preparada. Ella se envaró al sentir que la atravesaba una intensa punzada de deseo, y ése fue el momento en el que Albert supo que ya no podía esperar más. Le rodeó la cintura con su fuerte brazo y la elevó en el aire con total facilidad, como si se tratara de una pluma. Acto seguido, retiró hacia un lado la tela del tartán, que ocultaba su enorme e inflamada masculinidad, le dio un último beso cargado de promesas y descendió hacia él las caderas de Candy hasta que los dos cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo.

Aquella unión se convirtió en una explosión de placer.

Ella se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Albert y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás. Tras un breve instante de incertidumbre en el que ambos se mantuvieron completamente quietos, familiarizándose otra vez con aquella sensación tan placentera mientras sus miradas ardientes se cruzaban en una conexión total, empezó a moverse sobre él. Candy fue quien marcó el ritmo, quien dirigió la cadencia de aquel baile tan erótico y primitivo. Sus movimientos eran pausados, endemoniadamente lentos y sugerentes, y Albert permitió que ella llevara la voz cantante hasta que ya no aguantó más.

Candy cabalgaba sobre él como una experta amazona, recibiendo en su interior el enardecido miembro con unas ansias y una entrega hasta entonces desconocidas para ella. Albert quería hacerla llegar hasta lo más alto, llevarla de la mano a una satisfacción tan intensa como jamás hubiese conocido antes, pero era ella quien lo estaba guiando a él por un lujurioso camino sin retorno. Todo su ser clamaba por tomar el control, así que la agarró de las caderas y la alzó hacia arriba, separándola de él, sólo para volverla a bajar e introducirse en su interior con una profunda acometida que la hizo chillar de pasión.

A partir de ese momento, fue él quien controló la situación. Acercó su mano al punto de unión de los dos cuerpos y trazó sobre su clítoris suaves e implacables círculos, estimulando aquel tierno botón, haciéndola caer presa de un frenesí exasperante mientras ella gritaba una y otra vez su nombre entre jadeos incontrolados. La llevó hasta la cima del delirio, acariciándola en aquel punto tan sensible y embistiéndola con innegable ardor hasta que todo el cuerpo de Candy se tensó, abandonándose a los violentos espasmos del placer. Tras derrumbarse sobre su pecho, exhausta y satisfecha, su boca formuló una simple frase que casi se perdió en el aire, tan débil y apagada sonó, pero Albert pudo captarla con total claridad.

—Te amo...

La euforia que lo embargó al escuchar aquellas dos únicas palabras desbancó el cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba manifestando al notar que su liberación también era inminente. Abrazó a Candy con posesividad, invadió su boca en un arrebato de exaltación, profundizando un beso febril y apasionado, y se derramó en su interior mientras su pecho se elevaba, henchido de gozo, por aquella maravillosa revelación.

Se mantuvieron pegados el uno al otro durante largo rato, sus cuerpos sudorosos después de aquella memorable y tórrida experiencia, hasta que Candy se removió entre sus brazos para intentar separarse de él. Albert no se lo permitió, sino que la aferró con más fuerza y la acomodó contra su duro pecho mientras su respiración se regularizaba.

—Albert, yo...

—Mi amor, repíteme lo que has dicho hace un instante—murmuró él contra su cabello.

—No he dicho nada —mintió ella.

—Sí que lo has dicho. Repítelo.

Candy se negaba a hacerlo. Se le había escapado en un momento de enajenación, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocer de nuevo, en voz alta, que lo amaba. No cuando él, en vez de hacer lo propio, había callado. Ya había cometido el error de confesarlo y que Albert la hubiera escuchado, pero no quería corroborar dicha afirmación para que él la utilizase en su contra. Era demasiado tarde para retractarse, aunque todavía le quedaba la pequeña esperanza de que él la correspondiera en sus sentimientos. La había llamado «mi amor», así que tal vez sintiese por ella algo más que deseo. Sin embargo y para su pesar, él no dijo nada de eso.

Se limitó a contemplarla fijamente, devorándola con la mirada al tiempo que trazaba con la mano un lento recorrido desde la garganta de Candy hasta más allá de su ombligo.

—Antes de que termine esta noche, volverás a repetirlo—declaró con seguridad.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando notó que el miembro de Albert aún en su interior, se despertaba de nuevo, engrosándose más y más hasta llenarla por completo. Su cuerpo respondió de inmediato ante aquella placentera invasión, y de su boca surgió un ronco gemido que no consiguió aplacar.

—¿Sorprendida? Cariño, todavía puedo sorprenderte más.

Pese a las reticencias de Candy, Albert la agarró de las caderas y se levantó de la butaca. Le sacó por la cabeza el amasijo de telas que rodeaban su cintura y después, con una sola mano, él mismo se despojó del plaid y la camisa que vestía. Se arrancó las botas de un tirón y, con cuidado de que sus cuerpos no se separaran, la llevó consigo hasta la cama, depositándola delicadamente sobre el cobertor mientras la cubría con su musculoso torso. Antes de apoderarse de su boca e iniciar un nuevo asedio para demostrarle que su promesa de sorprenderla no eran meras palabras, antes de que Candy cayera en un dulce abandono y dejase de lado todo cuanto no fuera él, Albert la miró por un instante y, con los dientes apretados y una solapada sonrisa, farfulló:

—Ahora ya es demasiado tarde, mi amor. Ve olvidándote de la anulacion...

Continuara...

 **Garg´n uair dhuisgear... En gaélico: "feroz cuando despertaba".**


	30. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

CUANDO Candy despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró vacío el otro lado de la cama. Estiró la mano hacia el lugar donde había estado tumbado Albert y sintió que estaba frío; debía de haber abandonado el lecho hacía horas. Se giró sobre sí misma y ocupó dicho sitio, mientras acercaba la nariz a las sábanas y aspiraba el aroma que aún perduraba en ellas: su olor. Notó un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre al recordar la noche pasada, al recordar todo cuanto él le había hecho. En verdad, la había sorprendido.

Sonrió para sí; jamás pensó que aquel reencuentro sería tan satisfactorio. Hasta ese momento, había creído que Albert se vengaría de ella por haberle mentido, que, tras haber escapado de él, la castigaría de mil y una formas, tal y como había anunciado meses atrás. Sin embargo, la única forma en que la había castigado fue haciéndole sufrir una agonía excitante entre aquellas sábanas, llevándola al clímax una y otra vez hasta que sintió que moriría de placer.

Sabía que no la amaba, pero al menos tampoco la odiaba. Ése era un gran paso. Albert le había dejado bien claro la noche anterior que no estaba dispuesto, bajo ningún concepto, a dejarla marchar jamás. Algo tendría que significar eso, ¿no? Al menos, quería mantenerla a su lado. Así lo había repetido una y otra vez mientras le hacía el amor de aquella forma tan apasionada. El miedo que tenía a que él tomara represalias contra ella se había esfumado por completo, pero aún sentía una pequeña desazón en su interior que le impedía respirar tranquila. No le había dicho toda la verdad: él aún creía que su hijo había muerto, aunque tarde o temprano se enteraría de que no era cierto. Tenía que decírselo cuanto antes.

Además, tanto Pony como Jonas estarían muy preocupados por ella; cuando Jonas hubiese visto que no aparecía en la plaza de la aldea de Foss, en el sitio donde habían quedado, se habría puesto a buscarla como un loco. Nadie la conocía allí, así que no podría haber averiguado que el alboroto que se montó cuando Albert la capturó estaba relacionado con ella. Y Sean... sólo había estado separada de él unas cuantas horas y ya lo echaba de menos. Definitivamente, en cuanto Albert llegara, tenía que hablar con él. Sabía que se enfadaría por esa nueva mentira, pero esperaba que al final lo comprendiera.

Insuflada de ánimos, se levantó de la cama y, tapando su desnudez con una de las sábanas, buscó por el suelo su ropa. Estaba arrugada, pero era lo único que tenía para ponerse. Quería salir de aquella habitación y dar un recorrido por el castillo; la tarde anterior, el miedo y la rabia por haber sido capturada no le permitieron observar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Intuía que era muy grande, dado el largo trayecto que hicieron desde que entraron en la fortaleza hasta que Andres la dejó en el cuarto, pero en aquel momento estaba tan cegada por el coraje que sentía que no se percató de nada. Sólo esperaba que Albert no la hubiera encerrado allí aunque, de haberlo hecho, no se habría sorprendido en absoluto, dado el impetuoso carácter que se gastaba.

Después de que se hubo lavado con un poco de agua fría que encontró en la jarra del aguamanil y se hubo puesto la camisola y el vestido, fue hacia la puerta con paso inseguro. Seguía sin confiar en él. «¿Estaría cerrada la puerta?», se preguntó. Si así fuese, no le quedaría más remedio que esperar hasta que Albert llegara, aunque no le gustaba saberse encerrada. Nunca le había gustado y jamás se acostumbraría.

No tardó en averiguarlo. En cuanto puso la mano en la manivela y empujó hacia abajo, la puerta hizo un sonoro clic y se abrió. Además, no había nadie custodiando la entrada, como siempre había pasado mientras estuvo en Andrewhouse. Aquello era una buena señal.

Salió al corredor y miró hacia ambos lados. Nadie. El pasillo estaba desierto. No obstante, se oían unas voces lejanas procedentes del lado izquierdo, así que encaminó sus pasos hacia allí. Llegó al desembarco de una escalera de piedra, bastante estrecha, que sobresalía de la pared, y recordó que el día anterior había subido por ella. Comenzó a bajar lentamente, agarrándose al tosco pasamanos hecho con una gruesa soga y anclado con argollas a la piedra, mientras fijaba la vista en el piso inferior. Aquél no era un castillo como los de Inglaterra porque, a diferencia de Whippledone o Andrewhouse, la escalera desembocaba directamente en el salón.

En cuanto llegó al último escalón, el sonido que antes había oído cesó. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una buena cantidad de rostros que la observaban fijamente, mitad sorprendidos, mitad maravillados por su presencia.

—¡Es la señora! —gritó uno. —¡La nueva lady Duncan!—exclamaron dos personas más.

Un murmullo de voces se alzó tras el silencio posterior a su llegada, hasta que todos los presentes, con júbilo en los ojos, inclinaron la cabeza frente a ella en señal de respeto.

—¡Lady Candy! —oyó decir al fondo de la estancia—. ¡Qué alegría ver que habéis bajado para que todo el mundo os conozca!

Candy siguió el sonido de aquella voz y descubrió que provenía de Andres, el cual, con una jarra en la mano, se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia ella para saludarla. Se sentía muy incómoda allí de pie, parada, mientras decenas de pares de ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima, así que fue a su encuentro con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Todos se apartaban a su paso al tiempo que ejecutaban una reverencia dirigida a ella, y eso incrementó su incomodidad.

—Andres, por Dios... ¿qué le pasa a toda esta gente?—preguntó azorada.

—Milady, hace años que en este castillo no ha habido una lady Duncan, desde que mi madre se casó con mi padre. Es normal que estén así de alborozados. Vos sois su nueva señora y están rindiéndoos pleitesía. Además, creían que no ibais a bajar hasta que Albert llegara. Antes de marcharse, mi hermano les prometió que esta noche presentaría formalmente a la nueva lady Duncan. Como es lógico, se han sentido gratamente sorprendidos al veros.

—Esto es muy embarazoso para mí —murmuró Candy mientras se apretaba las manos.

—Comprendo vuestra turbación, pero debéis pasar por esto. De cualquier modo, podéis estar tranquila: al parecer, os han aceptado muy bien.

—Andres, ¿no podríamos salir fuera? —propuso ella—. Aquí me siento muy cohibida...

—Por supuesto, milady. ¿Queréis ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo, y así os muestro vuestro nuevo hogar? Creo que ayer no pudisteis apreciarlo como se merece...

Candy afirmó con la cabeza y, en respuesta, Andres le ofreció con galantería su brazo.

—Después de enseñaros el exterior, podríamos pasear a caballo hasta la aldea. ¿Os parece bien?

—Me encantaría —respondió Candy— Y te prometo que esta vez no huiré —agregó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas al recordar el último paseo que dieron juntos, cuando ella escapó de Andrewhouse.

—Así lo espero, milady —contestó él, con el semblante inusualmente serio—. Albert me mataría si eso volviera a ocurrir.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Andres —le aseguró ella.

—Lady Candy, ¿vais a salir así? —se detuvo de repente, mirándola de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido—. Fuera hace bastante frío y el clima de Escocia es muy traicionero; en cualquier momento puede empezar a diluviar. ¿Queréis que suba a recoger vuestra capa? Supongo que estará en los aposentos de Albert... Perdón, ahora también son vuestros aposentos.

—Sí, Andres, está arriba. Pero no te preocupes, yo subiré a por ella.

En realidad, Candy quería ir ella misma porque le daba reparo quedarse sola con toda aquella gente. No tardó nada en subir y volver a bajar. Tomó el brazo que de nuevo le ofrecía Andres y, con un gesto, indicó la gran puerta tachonada que quedaba al otro lado del salón.

—Por allí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, milady. Veo que ya estáis familiarizándoos con vuestro nuevo hogar —dijo Andres sonriendo de modo manifiesto—Adelante.

Albert estaba pletórico de felicidad.

Lo amaba. No se lo había oído decir una única vez, sino que fueron repetidas las ocasiones en las que lo dijo. De hecho, todas las veces que le había hecho el amor, cuando ella estaba a punto de estallar entre sus brazos, la había obligado a repetir aquellas palabras para así estar seguro de que no eran producto de una alucinación de su mente.

En aquellos momentos, él no había querido responderle que también la amaba porque tenía miedo de que aquello no fuera realidad, de que su imaginación estuviese jugándole una mala pasada. Cuando Candy se durmió entre sus brazos, saciada y exhausta después de la noche de pasión que habían compartido, sí que se lo había murmurado al oído, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era suficiente. Quería decírselo cuando estuviera despierta; quería mirarla a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos verdes que lo tenían completamente embrujado, y murmurarle una y mil veces que la amaba, que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella.

Lo único que deseaba era llegar cuanto antes al castillo, buscarla, estrecharla contra su pecho y demostrarle con palabras y con hechos que la amaba, que su único propósito era pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, empezar de nuevo y olvidar el pasado.

Había sido muy duro tener que levantarse por la mañana y dejarla allí, profundamente dormida, mientras él se marchaba a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Antes de vestirse y abandonar el cuarto, había permanecido más de una hora dentro de la cama, observándola en silencio, acariciando su tersa piel, luchando contra las irrefrenables ganas de despertarla y volver a hacerle el amor. Fue reacio a partir, pero tenía que resolver un asunto que no podía esperar. Ahora ya estaba solucionado, así que nada le impedía regresar a su hogar, junto a su esposa.

Si por él fuera, no saldrían de aquella habitación durante días, pero había prometido a su clan que esa misma noche les presentaría oficialmente a su nueva señora.

Albert sonrió para sí mismo. Su clan no sabía lo que se les avecinaba.

Cuando el día anterior, antes de entrar al castillo, les informó de que acababa de llegar su esposa, la nueva lady Duncan, todos prorrumpieron en exclamaciones de júbilo, aunque su alegría se desvanecería en cuanto descubrieran el impetuoso carácter de aquella fierecilla. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que se sentirían orgullosos de su naturaleza impulsiva y apasionada, propia de una merecida esposa de su laird. Él ya lo estaba, aunque tendría que enseñar a esa mujer a obedecerlo y respetarlo en público. No podía permitir que Candy se enfrentara a él, desafiara sus órdenes y pusiera en tela de juicio su autoridad delante de todo el clan Duncan. Aunque en la intimidad de su cuarto... allí le dejaría hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Nunca se lo diría, por supuesto, pero le encantaban aquellos explosivos y formidables enfrentamientos dialécticos entre ambos, sobre todo si culminaban en una noche como la anterior.

Tenía trazados muchos planes para el futuro. Cuando se hubiese saciado de ella, si es que alguna vez lo conseguía, abandonarían el refugio de sus aposentos y, durante el día, le mostraría la vasta extensión de todas sus tierras, aquellas que algún día heredarían sus hijos. No había llegado a conocer a su primogénito, pero se encargaría de que Candy le resarciera de dicha pérdida dándole otros hijos que lo colmarían de alegría.

Quería llevarla hasta el lago Tummel, enseñarle aquel maravilloso paraje donde la laguna se colaba majestuosamente entre las montañas, dominadas por la silueta cónica del Schiehallion, mientras en el horizonte se perfilaban las cimas del Glen Coe. Se quedaría maravillada contemplando aquella vista tan grandiosa, que incluso a él le provocaba escalofríos cuando soplaba el viento y el cielo se cargaba de nubes. Después la llevaría a Killiecrankie Pass, el desfiladero arbolado y punto estratégico donde se unían las Tierras Altas con las Tierras Bajas.

Pasarían largas temporadas en el imponente castillo blanco de Blair, residencia del duque de Atholl y, por ende, de su propiedad, situado al pie de altas colinas arboladas, sólo para caminar por el bosque de Hermitage y visitar las cascadas de Bruar, donde se bañarían desnudos al tiempo que admirarían la maravillosa estampa de altos montes y bellos bosques que se extendería frente a ellos. Y todas las noches, tras haberle mostrado aquellos idílicos paisajes, darían rienda suelta a su pasión hasta acabar desfallecidos y satisfechos.

Con esa idea en mente, Albert enfiló su caballo hacia el castillo de Lakewood. En el transcurso del último día, su humor había mejorado tanto que hasta George le había hecho ver el cambio acontecido mientras ambos acudían de nuevo hasta Foss para cerrar el trato de intercambio de reses con Collum Stewart. Después de pasarse los últimos meses con un talante sombrío, la novedad de su transformación había sido motivo de alegría y satisfacción entre todos sus hombres, que ya podían respirar tranquilos tras comprobar que su señor volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

De improviso, George dijo algo que sacó a Albert de sus ensoñaciones.

—Mi señor, se acerca un jinete. Parece herido.

Ambos hombres detuvieron sus monturas y aguzaron la vista. A todas luces se trataba de un varón, e iba echado sobre el lomo del caballo en una posición precaria, aferrándose como podía a las riendas. Efectivamente, parecía que estaba herido. Esperaron hasta que el caballo estuvo a tan solo unos metros de ellos y entonces pudieron verlo de cerca. El rostro de Albert se demudó en una mueca de horror y, bajándose precipitadamente de su semental, gritó a voz en cuello:

—¡Es Andres!

Tardó menos de cinco segundos en llegar hasta su hermano. Tenía el labio partido y un feo corte en la ceja que sangraba a borbotones, pero Albert no apreció más heridas que ésas. Su jubón, aparte de estar desgarrado, no mostraba signos de sangre.

—Albert... —gimió lastimosamente.

—Hermano, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? —Albert tomó a Andres por los hombros y lo desmontó con sumo cuidado, para después tumbarlo en el suelo.

—Lady Candy...

—¿Qué pasa con Candy? ¡Andres, contesta! —Preso del temor que estaba comenzando a atenazarlo por dentro, azuzó a su hermano más fuerte de lo que pretendía y el muchacho emitió un débil quejido.

—Lady Candy... Damian Graham se la ha llevado.

Tras cerciorarse de que no estaba herido de gravedad, Albert montó a Andres en su propio caballo y cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el castillo de Lakewood. En cuanto traspuso los muros de la fortaleza, lo dejó al cargo de unos sirvientes que salieron prestos al oír las voces de su señor y, acto seguido, ordenó a George que organizara urgentemente a todos los hombres disponibles para la batalla. En menos de media hora, un pequeño ejército de feroces escoceses avanzaba a pleno galope rumbo a Inglaterra.

Aquel malnacido se había llevado a Candy contra su voluntad, pero ¿por qué?

Daba igual la razón, lo mataría con sus propias manos. Bastantes perjuicios había provocado ya a toda su familia, pero parecía que no tenía suficiente. Sin embargo, esta vez sería diferente. No permitiría que Damian Graham infligiera más daño a los suyos. Ese mismo día todo iba a terminar, porque lo aplastaría como a una sanguijuela.

Albert estaba lívido de furia. Espoleó cruelmente a Beast y exigió a los demás que hicieran lo mismo, porque no podía perder ni un solo minuto. Aunque no sabía exactamente cuánta distancia les sacaría de ventaja, confiaba en que la montura de Damian, al llevar doble carga, no pudiese avanzar con tanta rapidez como sus enormes caballos de batalla.

Andres le había dicho que Damian había actuado solo, pero Albert sospechaba que había llevado más apoyo, aunque su hermano no lo hubiera visto. Además, si no lograban darle alcance en el camino, cuando llegasen a Chestergrand serían recibidos por todo un contingente al frente del conde de Berwick. Por esa razón había ordenado a George organizar a todos los hombres disponibles. No se quería hacer falsas esperanzas; aquello iba a desembocar en una guerra.

Como se temía, durante todo el trayecto no visualizaron ningún destacamento que los precediera. A pleno galope, tardaron seis largas horas en llegar hasta Berwick. No hicieron ni un solo descanso; Albert no permitió que parasen ni siquiera para abrevar a los caballos, así que los animales, cuando al caer la noche se detuvieron exhaustos frente al castillo de Chestergrand, aparecían cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor mientras echaban espumarajos por la boca.

Albert hizo avanzar su semental por el camino pedregoso que llevaba hasta la garita exterior. Había dado orden a sus hombres de que permanecieran alejados de la muralla, a la espera de los próximos acontecimientos. En un principio, intentaría resolver la situación de la forma más civilizada posible, con un simple cuerpo a cuerpo entre Damian y él. No obstante, George estaba avisado. Al más mínimo movimiento tras los muros que revelase una ofensiva generalizada, no debían dudar en lanzarse al ataque.

Hacía ya tiempo que en el interior del castillo habían dado la voz de alarma, pero eso no evitó que los dos centinelas que se apostaban allí se quedaran asombrados al contemplar a todos aquellos escoceses vestidos para la guerra, y sobre todo al hombre que se aproximaba a ellos con gesto insolente y sombría determinación. Su fiera mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas: aquélla no era una visita de cortesía.

—Exijo ver de inmediato a lord Damian Graham —anunció con arrogancia.

—Milord, no creo que quiera recibiros.

—¡Damian Graham, asquerosa alimaña! —Grito con furia desmedida al tiempo que guiaba su caballo hacia el puente levadizo, que estaba izado—. ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro, miserable cobarde! ¡Sal ahora mismo y enfréntate a mí!

Albert no dejó de reclamar una respuesta por parte de Damian, gritando a pleno pulmón, mientras su cólera se incrementaba hasta límites insospechados. Pasados unos minutos, la plataforma comenzó a bajar y el sonido de los engranajes rompió el denso silencio que se había creado durante una de las pausas del hombre para tomar aire. Finalmente, su requerimiento había sido escuchado. Lord Damian Graham atravesó la pasarela a pie, solo, sin más apoyo que una espada que portaba en la mano derecha. Se paró a unos metros del caballo de Albert y, con gesto despectivo, observó detenidamente la posición ofensiva que había adoptado sobre la montura. Después, llevó la vista hasta su rostro.

—Albert Andrew... ¿O en este caso debo llamarte Albert Duncan, dada la vestimenta tan pintoresca que llevas?—preguntó con burla—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Estoy más que cansado de ti y de toda tu familia. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí con ese pequeño ejército, de una forma tan hostil, y provocarme públicamente? Ésta es una ofensa que no puedo dejar pasar. Has venido con obvias intenciones de comenzar una guerra, y la tendrás.

—Quiero que me devuelvas de inmediato a mi esposa. Después, terminaremos de una vez con todo esto. Tú y yo solos, sin involucrar a nadie más. Eso, si te atreves —le retó Albert con una nota de ironía en su voz.

—¿Ya has recuperado a lady Candy? — Los ojos de lord Damian bailotearon con una risa maliciosa—. ¿Y tan pronto has vuelto a perderla? ¡Ay, amigo, creo que las mujeres no se te dan nada bien! Huyen de ti como de la peste—comentó con sarcasmo.

—Eres una escoria inmunda... —barbotó Albert—. Fuiste hasta mis tierras y, tras agredir a mi hermano, te llevaste a mi esposa en contra de su voluntad. Esa afrenta sí que no quedará impune. Reza todo lo que sepas, si es que crees en algo más que en ti mismo, porque esta noche voy a ayudarte a volver al infierno, de donde nunca tendrías que haber salido.

Damian levantó una ceja sorprendido y a continuación, ante la atónita mirada de Albert, prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—No sabes cuánto he deseado que llegara este día. Ya me da igual un hermano u otro, lo único que anhelo más que nada en este mundo es acabar con la repugnante estirpe de los Andrew. Tú serás el que se encontrará con Nuestro Creador esta noche. Comencemos de una vez. ¡Acepto el desafío!

Albert desmontó de un salto y le dio una palmada a Beast en los flancos para que se apartara de allí. El caballo se alejó de inmediato en medio de una nube de polvo. Acto seguido, Albert blandió su espada y caminó con paso resuelto hacia Damian.

Cuando estuvieron el uno enfrente del otro, se midieron con la mirada en una clara actitud agresiva. Los dos hombres eran unos consumados guerreros, ambos habían sido entrenados durante años para el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, y sabían perfectamente que su adversario estaba bien preparado para la lucha. Damian no llevaba la armadura requerida para la batalla, y Albert sólo vestía el plaid de los Duncan, pero los dos eran conscientes de que aquél iba a ser un combate a muerte.

Albert fue el primero que atacó.

Se lanzó contra Damian mientras de su garganta brotaba el profundo y terrorífico grito de guerra del clan Duncan. Su enorme espada brilló con intensidad, iluminada por las antorchas que portaban los soldados que había apostados en las murallas, mientras formaba un perfecto arco que iba dirigido, con extrema violencia, al pecho descubierto de Damian. Sin embargo, éste paró el golpe con una facilidad sorprendente. Después fue él quien arremetió contra Albert.

Tanto el uno como el otro eran muy diestros con la espada. Pelearon sin descanso, sin dar ni un solo respiro a su oponente, hasta que el sudor y el polvillo levantado del suelo pedregoso por sus incesantes y agresivos movimientos ensuciaron sus cuerpos y sus caras. La luna llena incidía directamente en sus rostros, distorsionados por la furia, mostrando una imagen demoníaca en los semblantes de aquellos hombres que luchaban hasta la muerte con implacable ferocidad.

En la quietud de la noche, sólo se oía el espeluznante sonido del entrechocar de los aceros y los roncos jadeos que tanto Albert como Damian emitían por el esfuerzo de la pelea. El estruendoso chirrido de metal contra metal producía un efecto hipnótico entre los soldados que, fascinados, contemplaban aquella formidable escena desde las almenas del castillo de Chestergrand y la colina que se levantaba frente a la fortaleza. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, nadie quiso apoyar con gritos de ánimo a su respectivo señor, pues sabían que cualquier distracción por su parte, por nimia que fuera, podría implicar que la balanza se inclinase hacia uno u otro lado.

Ambos hombres dieron todo de sí en aquel enfrentamiento, y aunque los signos del cansancio comenzaron a hacer mella en ellos, no dejaron de atacar a su contrincante con todas las fuerzas que sus vigorosos brazos les permitían. El combate estaba muy igualado, pero tanto uno como el otro sabían que, en cualquier momento, el adversario cometería un fallo que desembocaría en un sangriento desenlace.

Todos los allí presentes, incluido Albert, se sorprendieron cuando Damian dio unos pasos hacia atrás, bajó su espada hasta clavarla en el suelo y, apoyándose en ella, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante para poder controlar mejor su respiración. Miró a su adversario con una sonrisa de medio lado, inspiró profundamente varias veces y alzó la voz para hacerse oír.

—Podemos estar luchando durante horas, y al final uno de los dos saldrá vencedor y el otro morirá, pero creo que, antes de eso, deberías saber algo. Yo no tengo a lady Candy. No fui yo quien se la llevó.

Albert, aprovechando la desventaja que le había regalado al bajar su defensa, se lanzó contra él para asestarle una estocada que iba directa al corazón. Sin embargo, al escuchar aquellas palabras, un instante antes de que el acero tocase el pecho del otro hombre, desvió la trayectoria de su espada y miró a Damian con manifiesta incredulidad.

—Entonces, ¿quién demonios la tiene? —aulló.

Damian sonrió pérfidamente antes de contestarle.

—Pregúntale al bastardo de tu hermano. Pregúntale a Andres.

Continuara...


	31. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

CUANDO Candy despertó, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que le hizo cerrar los párpados con brusquedad. Al instante supo que la habían golpeado para hacerle perder la conciencia. Cuando al cabo de un rato abrió los ojos de nuevo, evaluó con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraba. Un simple vistazo a su alrededor le hizo darse cuenta de que aquello era una mazmorra.

Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, estaba aterida de frío y, sobre todo, estaba muerta de miedo. Lo último que recordaba era que, a propuesta de Andres, había salido a pasear a caballo con él después de haber hecho un recorrido a pie por los exteriores del castillo. Habían entrado en una frondosa arboleda y, tras llegar a la orilla de un estanque natural, habían desmontado de sus caballos para caminar por la zona. Habían estado charlando sobre Albert hasta que, en un momento dado, cuando le dio la espalda para observar con interés las plácidas aguas de aquella pequeña laguna, algo la golpeó por detrás.

¿Habría sido Andres quien la había agredido? Pero ¿por qué?

En aquel preciso instante, la puerta de la celda se abrió y por ella entró Andres. Su semblante ya no mostraba la actitud amable y risueña que ella había visto desde que lo conoció. No era el mismo; ahora su expresión se antojaba fría y cruel, sus ojos y su boca se cerraban en una dura y fina línea que denotaba un odio inusitado.

—¿Por qué me has secuestrado? ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con esto?

Andres, que sujetaba una daga entre sus manos, sonrió maliciosamente.

—Sorprendida, ¿verdad? Supongo que a Albert le pasará lo mismo cuando se entere, si es que llega a enterarse.

—No lo entiendo...

—No os preocupéis. Antes de morir, lo sabréis. Todos lo sabréis. Ya estoy harto de seguir con esta pantomima, así que he decidido ponerle punto y final a la historia.

Candy lo miró sin comprender, así que Andres se dispuso a explicarle sus motivos.

—Desde que nací, he sido el último en todo —comentó con rencor—. El más pequeño, al que había que proteger, aunque tampoco importaba que no le quedase nada... A partir de ahora, eso cambiará.

—Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres...

—Mis hermanos siempre han tenido todo cuanto yo he anhelado: poder, riquezas, un título... Sin embargo yo, al ser el benjamín, estaba abocado a quedarme sin nada. Por un lado, Willian: al ser el primogénito, su destino era heredar el condado de nuestro padre, tal como ocurrió a su muerte. Y luego, Albert. Nuestra madre, la segunda esposa de mi padre, era hija única, el último descendiente directo de un laird de Escocia. Por supuesto, Willian no podía ser su heredero, dado que no era hijo suyo, así que el título y las posesiones pasarían a Albert. Mientras tanto, para mí no había nada. A medida que crecía, fui dándome cuenta de que ellos serían poderosos y yo siempre estaría a su sombra, por lo que mi odio se incrementó de forma paulatina. Siempre me han tratado como a un estúpido, el hermano pequeño al que hay que cuidar porque no sabe valerse por sí mismo. Pero yo no quería su lástima, ni las migajas: yo lo quería todo. Y por fin podré tenerlo. Ya acabé con la vida de Willian y ahora haré lo mismo con Albert.

—¿Tú... cómo pudiste matar a tu hermano? ¿No murió en prisión?

—Bueno, técnicamente no lo maté, pero fui el promotor de su muerte. Todo fue orquestado por mí para que llegara a ese fin. Y ahí es donde vos entráis en escena.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto? Espera...

—Sí, lady Candy, es lo que estáis pensando. Tenía que hacerlo de tal modo que nadie me relacionara con su muerte, así que vi el cielo abierto cuando, hace poco más de un año, me reencontré en Inglaterra con un viejo conocido: lord Damian Graham. Me explicó que su hermano menor iba a casarse con una completa desconocida, vos, y su temor a que fueseis peligrosa lo hizo aliarse conmigo. Damian odiaba a Willian tanto como yo; no podía olvidar que, por culpa suya, había perdido a la mujer con quien iba a casarse, y nunca le perdonaría la humillación pública a la que lo condenó. Simplemente, me aproveché de ese profundo resentimiento para llevar a cabo mi plan. Me propuso haceros desaparecer y, a cambio, él me ayudaría a acabar con mis hermanos. Así los dos saldríamos ganando. Por mi parte, yo me encargaría del asalto a Andrewhouse; lo haría de tal forma que pareciera un ataque para robar y, mientras tanto, haría desaparecer a Willian. Especifiqué que lo dejaran malherido porque quería matarlo con mis propias manos. Luego os secuestraría y dejaría una pista para que Albert os relacionase con mi hermano mayor.

—El anillo... —murmuró Candy.

—En efecto. Sabía que Albert acudiría a Andrewhouse en cuanto lo avisaran de la tragedia. Mi idea era entregaros a él para que enlazase ambos sucesos, y así ocurrió. Pensé que mi plan era perfecto, que Albert creería que vos estabais involucrada y se vengaría, os mataría o incluso pediría un rescate y se desataría una guerra. Allí es donde entraría Damian. Como sabréis, el ejército del conde de Berwick es el más poderoso de Inglaterra, así que, en cuanto lord Richard Graham supiera que estabais bajo el poder de mi hermano, o que habíais muerto por su culpa, no dudaría en clamar venganza. Y Damian lo convencería para atacar con todos sus efectivos. Aunque Albert posee su pequeño ejército, no podría contra esa fuerza armada. Por supuesto, Damian se comprometió a matarlo durante la lucha. Así me recompensaría por mis servicios. Vos desapareceríais, tal y como quería él, y muertos mis dos hermanos, yo pasaría a ser el propietario de todos sus bienes y sus títulos.

—Pero no salió como tú pensabas...

—No, todo se torció. Unos forajidos contratados por mí estuvieron siguiendo vuestros pasos desde entonces, pero no pudieron capturaros ya que, desde que se anunció vuestro compromiso, jamás os dejaron sola. Aun así, Damian y yo convinimos no cejar en nuestro empeño porque, tarde o temprano, tendríais que salir del castillo sin compañía. Sin embargo, llegó el día de vuestra boda y, como eso no había sucedido, cuando vimos que vos y vuestro flamante esposo os alejabais hacia el bosque, decidimos no perder más el tiempo y llevar a cabo el secuestro. Fue muy precipitado, mis hombres actuaron sin pensar. Aunque en principio no estaba previsto más que raptaros, a esos incompetentes no les quedó más remedio que matar a lord Darryl.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Candy, tapándose la boca con una mano.

—Horas después, cuando me enteré de lo sucedido con lord Darryl, supe con certeza que había perdido el apoyo de Damian. Él quería a su hermano y sabría que yo era el responsable de su muerte. A pesar del contratiempo, continué con mi plan, aunque ligeramente modificado. Aprovecharía que tenía a Willian malherido y lo colocaría junto al cadáver de vuestro esposo, para que así pareciera que era él quien lo había asesinado. Incluso me permití el lujo de pagar a un vagabundo que actuó como supuesto testigo de los hechos, incriminándolo con un falso testimonio en su contra. De ese modo se desataría la guerra, además de que mi hermano moriría, si no por sus graves heridas, porque los Graham lo matarían. No ocurrió exactamente así, murió en prisión, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—Pero... si Damian lo sabía, ¿por qué no confesó la verdad?

—Tenéis razón. Podría haber hablado y desbaratar por completo mi plan, pero yo lo conozco, y supe que no diría nada. Al fin y al cabo, Damian es un hombre de honor, y la vergüenza por lo que había hecho lo detendría a la hora de contarlo todo. Si él hubiera confesado su alianza conmigo, lord Richard lo habría acusado de ser cómplice involuntario en el asesinato de su hermano. Eso no podía permitirlo bajo ningún concepto, ya que la culpa, sumada al desprecio de su padre, no lo habría dejado vivir. No obstante, también tenía muy claro que él no dejaría pasar sin más la muerte de lord Darryl. Estaba seguro de que no pararía hasta dar conmigo y hacérmelo pagar. Por ese motivo, he estado este último año yendo de un lado para otro, intentando no levantar sospechas en Albert. Tenía a Damian constantemente vigilado, controlaba todos sus pasos y, cuando sabía que él estaba cerca, yo cambiaba de lugar. Cuando me enteré de que se acercaba a Dundee, a este pequeño castillo propiedad de mi familia materna donde yo estaba esperando cualquier noticia sobre Albert, decidí regresar a Andrewhouse. Además, así vería con mis propios ojos qué había pasado para que mi hermano no diera a conocer vuestra captura. Estuve unos meses allí, y fue entonces cuando os conocí en persona y pude comprobar que mi plan había vuelto a fallar. Nadie excepto Damian sabía que estabais en Andrewhouse, así que preferí no hacer nada hasta que llegase el momento propicio. Entonces, como no pude convencer a Albert para que os liberara y vos misma dierais la voz de alarma, aproveché un descuido y propicié vuestra huida.

—Tú me dejaste escapar... —La mujer se quedó estupefacta.

—Por supuesto. ¿Creéis que, si hubiera querido, no os habría dado alcance? Cuando me alejé para hablar con uno de mis hombres, y no con uno de los de mi hermano tal y como le dije a él, lo hice con la intención de que os vierais sola e intentarais huir. Y en aquel momento no me defraudasteis. Lo hicisteis a posteriori, cuando pasaron los días y nadie vino a pedirle a Albert responsabilidades por vuestro encierro. ¿Por qué no dijisteis dónde habíais estado todo ese tiempo? —preguntó Andres con interés.

Candy calló. Ella sabía por qué lo había hecho. En el fondo de su corazón ya amaba a Albert y, aunque estaba muy asustada, no quería ser la responsable de desatar una guerra.

—Desde entonces no he podido hacer nada más —prosiguió Andres— Simplemente me he dedicado a esquivar a Damian y dejar que se calmaran las aguas, aunque mi impaciencia no tuviese límites. Sin embargo, cuando hace unos días fui a visitar a mi hermano, no podía ni imaginarme que vos anduvieseis cerca. Ayer, al veos en Foss, fui incapaz de ocultar mi sorpresa. Observé que Albert se había encaprichado de vos, así que ejecuté mi última y desesperada idea. Os golpeé y os escondí entre los árboles, después me herí a mí mismo y le dije a mi hermano que Damian os había llevado de vuelta a Inglaterra, que yo luché para impedirlo pero que me fue imposible detenerlo. Ahora, con suerte, él irá a buscar a Damian y se matarán entre ellos. Pero, si eso no ocurre, quienquiera que venza atará cabos y vendrá aquí, a Dundee, ya sea Albert para buscaros a vos o Damian para buscarme a mí. Y si alguno de los dos aparece en este lugar, caerá en una emboscada y por fin podré ser dueño de todo.

—Eres muy retorcido... —Candy, escandalizada, sintió una oleada de repugnancia—, pero no has tenido en cuenta un pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Albert vendrá a buscarme, arriesgándose a un enfrentamiento con su propio hermano? No le importo nada.

—En eso os equivocáis. Albert os ama y no os dejará marchar. Siempre ha sido muy posesivo con todo lo que le pertenece, jamás permitirá que os alejéis de él. Además, sé que ha ido a buscaros. Como me imaginaba, cuando le dije que Damian os había secuestrado, entró en cólera y partió de inmediato hacia Inglaterra. Ya sólo nos queda esperar. Por lo que veis, de una forma u otra, él morirá y yo seré el único heredero.

Candy, aunque estaba aterrada, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al oír de boca de Andres que Albert la amaba. Aun así, intentó que él no se diera cuenta de su reacción.

—Lo siento, Andres, pero estás muy equivocado. Si Albert muere, tú no serás el único heredero.

—¿Qué queréis decir? ¿A quién os referís? —Su rostro se transformó en una máscara de maldad.

—A mi hijo. El hijo de Albert. Nuestro hijo.

—Pero...

—Tú no eres el único que guarda secretos. Mi hijo no murió. Ayer engañé a Albert porque temía que me lo arrebatara, pero el niño está en buenas manos que saben de quién es hijo. Aunque me mates a mí también, la verdad saldrá a la luz.

—No estéis tan segura. Acabar con la vida de un niño no es tan difícil, sobre todo si no tiene quién lo proteja. Tengo intención de hacerlo con el bastardo de Pauna, ya que no me puedo arriesgar a que ocupe el lugar de Willian. Otra muerte más a mis espaldas no supondrá ningún inconveniente.

—Estás enfermo... ¿Cómo puedes albergar tanto odio en tu corazón? ¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a tu propia familia?—le espetó Candy antes de que Andres abandonara aquella mazmorra con una espeluznante sonrisa en su rostro.

Albert no podía creerse que eso estuviera pasando de verdad. Su hermano pequeño... Andres... era el responsable de aquella barbarie: el asalto a Andrewhouse y lo que le había sucedido a Willian, el asesinato de lord Darryl Graham, el secuestro de Candy... Candy. A quien culpó sin razón durante largo tiempo. Tenía que encontrarla, fuese como fuese, y suplicarle mil veces perdón por todo el daño que le había causado. «¡Dios mío! —se dijo a sí mismo—.¿Qué habrá hecho Andres con ella?».

Al principio, cuando Damian terminó de explicárselo todo, no dio crédito a sus palabras. Era incapaz de creer a esa sabandija, aunque al final tuvo que reconocer que la historia resultaba bastante plausible. Además, si no fuera cierta, ¿por qué se habría autoinculpado como cómplice de Andres?

Ahora Albert se encontraba ante una compleja disyuntiva. Acababa de llegar a Lakewood, pero sus hombres le habían informado de que la tarde anterior Andres había partido rumbo a Dundee. No había dado ningún tipo de explicación,

simplemente cogió un caballo y se marchó. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba Candy? Por un lado, deseaba ir de inmediato a buscarla, aunque no podía olvidarse de Willian. Su hermano se merecía saber la verdad cuanto antes. Había permanecido oculto durante más de un año, sin poder darse a conocer ni acercarse a sus tierras porque todo el mundo lo creía muerto. Si esperaba más tiempo para decírselo, Willian jamás se lo perdonaría.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente mientras dejaba a Beast al cargo de un mozo de cuadras y montaba un caballo de refresco, Albert tomó una decisión. El lugar donde Willian se encontraba oculto quedaba en el mismo itinerario que él tendría que tomar, así que no sería necesario desviarse en su camino. Iría a buscarlo, se lo explicaría todo y después partiría al galope hacia Dundee. Si azuzaba lo suficiente a su montura, en poco más de tres horas estaría allí.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña cabaña que servía como escondite a su hermano, situada a pocas millas del castillo de Lakewood, detuvo al caballo y oteó la zona. Al parecer, Willian se encontraba en casa, puesto que había un palafrén de color parduzco atado en la parte trasera y de la chimenea surgían pequeñas volutas de humo.

—Willian, ¿estás ahí? Soy Albert —gritó cuando estaba desmontando.

Nada más pararse frente a la entrada, antes de que le diera tiempo a golpear la puerta, ésta se abrió de repente.

—Albert, hermano... ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —Ambos hombres se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo y después Willian se apartó de él—. Parece que nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo. Ahora mismo iba a...

—Espera —lo interrumpió Albert—. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Ya sé quién estaba detrás de todo. No tienes por qué seguir escondiéndote más. Ahora mismo podrías volver a Andrewhouse, junto a Pauna.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Aquéllas eran las mejores noticias que había oído en su vida. Aquel infierno había llegado a su fin. Después de estar desaparecido más de un año, por fin podría regresar a Inglaterra. A su hogar. Junto a su esposa. No obstante, antes tenía que saber quién había sido el culpable de toda aquella agonía. Necesitaba saberlo—. Albert, ¿quién fue el responsable? ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

Albert no se había imaginado que sería tan difícil. Reconocer que su propio hermano pequeño, su misma sangre, los había traicionado y había sido el causante de tanto sufrimiento... Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

—Willian, yo...

—¡Por Dios, habla ya! —exclamó Willian con impaciencia.

—Fue Andres. Nuestro hermano —concluyó Albert.

—¡¿Andres?! —preguntó Willian incrédulo— No lo entiendo... ¿Estás seguro? —Una simple mirada al rostro desolado de Albert le dio su respuesta— Pero... ¿por qué?

Albert se lo explicó con pocas palabras. Aquél no era el momento idóneo para recrearse en pormenores. Tenía que ir a buscar a su esposa. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que debía llegar cuanto antes a Dundee. Sin embargo, a medida que le iba relatando los detalles más importantes, Willian no dejó de hacerle más y más preguntas. Como Albert se había temido, al igual que le había sucedido a él con Damian, en un principio Willian no creyó su historia, pero poco a poco fue asimilando el hecho de que su propio hermano se había vuelto contra ellos. La alegría inicial de saber que podría volver a su hogar, junto a su amada esposa a la que tanto había echado de menos, se diluyó en cuanto fue consciente de la magnitud de aquella revelación.

Había llegado la hora de confesarle todo lo demás. Desde que lo enviara a aquella cabaña, hacía ya más de un año, sólo lo había ido a visitar una vez, cuando Candy se escapó de Andrewhouse. En aquella ocasión, como era lógico, Willian le había preguntado por Pauna, y a Albert le costó lo indecible ocultarle su embarazo y las dudas que ella tenía sobre la paternidad de su futuro hijo. Si hubiera llegado a contárselo entonces, nada habría evitado que su hermano hubiese vuelto de inmediato a sus tierras, desbaratando todos los planes. Pero no podía demorarlo por más tiempo. Tenía que decírselo inmediatamente, antes de irse a Dundee y antes de que Willian lo descubriera por sí mismo.

—Willian, debo decirte una última cosa. Es referente a Pauna...

—¿Pauna? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien?

Tal y como Albert había supuesto, cuando le explicó que Pauma había dado a luz una niña, su hermano puso el grito en el cielo. Estaba tan enfadado con él por habérselo ocultado que le faltó poco para golpearlo. Después, la furia de Willian dio paso a la desolación y la rabia cuando se enteró de la brutal agresión que ella había sufrido aquella horripilante noche.

—Dios mío, mi dulce Pauna...

Albert le dijo que su esposa se había recuperado bien de la agresión, pero estaba desesperada porque siempre le quedaría la duda sobre la paternidad de su hijo. Le pidió a Willian que fuera condescendiente con ella cuando la viese, y éste miró a su hermano como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿En serio piensas que soy capaz de echarle la culpa a Pauna de lo ocurrido? —Su semblante expresó el manifiesto horror que le producían las palabras de Albert— ¿Crees que esto va a cambiar el profundo amor que siento por ella? ¡Pauna fue una víctima inocente de aquellas sabandijas inmundas, por todos los infiernos! Aceptaré a la niña como a mi hija, aunque nunca sepa si realmente soy su padre. No sólo amo a Pauna, sino que amo todo lo que ella ama. Saber que es su hija, que es un pedazo de su ser, me sobra y me basta —contestó con convicción.

Aquella respuesta tan sincera tranquilizó a Albert. Temía que Willian, al enterarse de lo que había sucedido, repudiara a su mujer, y Pauna no se merecía seguir sufriendo.

Ahora que todo estaba aclarado, no le quedaba más que ir en busca de su propia esposa.

—Hermano, ya no puedo perder más tiempo —dijo Albert mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Willian y los apretaba en un gesto de cordialidad—. Andres tiene a mi esposa. Me voy a Dundee ahora mismo.

—¿Tu esposa? —Willian estaba realmente confundido—¿Cuándo te has casado? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cuántas cosas más has estado ocultándome? —le recriminó— Albert...

—Ahora no puedo explicártelo —le respondió Albert con apremio. Estaba perdiendo un valioso tiempo allí, mientras desconocía qué podría haberle hecho Andres a Candy en aquellas últimas horas. Sin despedirse siquiera de él, se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso resuelto hacia su caballo, dejando a Willian parado junto a la puerta, atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡Espera! —le oyó gritar a sus espaldas cuando ya estaba montado y se disponía a partir—. Voy contigo.

Albert lo miró de hito en hito.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que vienes conmigo?

—Necesito que Andres me dé respuestas. No puedo irme a Andrewhouse sin haberlo mirado a la cara y confirmar por mí mismo todo el odio que alberga hacia nosotros. Además, no es conveniente que vayas solo. Si es cierto lo que me has dicho de él, puede que esté esperándote con una trampa preparada.

—¿Qué te crees, que no había pensado en esa posibilidad? Por eso voy solo, sin la compañía de ninguno de mis hombres. Willian, aunque Andres nos haya traicionado, es nuestro hermano. No quiero que se produzca una refriega y, en medio de ella, salga malherido. Ni él, ni mi esposa.

—Aun así, pienso acompañarte. Esto tiene que terminar de una vez por todas —contestó Willian con determinación.

Albert y Willian cabalgaron sin descanso, tan rápido como sus monturas se lo permitieron, hasta que estuvieron tan sólo a unas millas de Dundee. Acababan de dejar atrás la aldea de Campmuir y en ese momento atravesaban los bosques de Sidlaw. Habían reducido la marcha porque ése era el sitio ideal para tender una emboscada, algo que ambos hombres temían que Andres hubiera planeado. No quisieron arriesgarse y pusieron los caballos al paso, pendientes de cualquier ruido extraño que se oyera alrededor. Una milla después, en una zona especialmente densa, plagada de matorrales espinosos que cubrían buena parte de las lindes de la vereda, descubrieron que sus sospechas habían sido fundadas.

Albert sabía que el angosto sendero se bifurcaba en dos partes, pero el cruce que formaban ambos caminos se hallaba medio oculto al final de una curva cerrada. Al girar sus monturas para tomar la ruta que los llevaría hasta Dundee, se encontraron de frente con una escena que, de inmediato, les hizo tirar con fuerza de las riendas. Los dos hermanos se miraron mutuamente con sendas expresiones de incredulidad en sus semblantes, pero no emitieron ni una sola palabra.

Allí se había cometido una masacre. A escasos metros de donde estaban, los cuerpos de una veintena de hombres, todos ellos vestidos con ropas harapientas, permanecían postrados en el suelo en una posición antinatural. No cabía duda de que estaban muertos y, a juzgar por la sangre que aún manaba de sus horrendas heridas, el ataque había tenido lugar hacía muy poco tiempo.

Albert acercó su caballo hasta el lugar donde yacían los cadáveres para inspeccionar la zona con más atención. Compuso una mueca de asco cuando notó que las patas de su animal pisaban, sin poder evitarlo, los charcos formados por el espeso y abundante líquido rojo que unos minutos antes había corrido por las venas de aquellas personas. Todo indicaba que allí se había producido una emboscada, pero hubo un detalle en concreto que le llamó muchísimo la atención. Las víctimas no tenían pinta de asaltados, sino todo lo contrario: parecían los saqueadores. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, planearía un ataque contra un puñado de hombres andrajosos? Saltaba a la vista que no era gente pudiente. Incluso sus armas, simples dagas y toscas hachas elaboradas de un modo rudimentario, evidenciaban su suposición.

Tras un breve pero exhaustivo recorrido por los alrededores, Albert descubrió varias pisadas recientes detrás de los matorrales, que perfectamente podrían coincidir con las de esos hombres. Para colmo, en la tierra del camino aparecían marcadas las huellas de un buen número de caballos. Y su destino inmediato era Dundee.

Aquello no tenía sentido.

Ya era de noche cuando Candy oyó movimiento en las afueras del castillo. De un salto, se incorporó del frío suelo de la mazmorra y levantó el rostro hacia el pequeño ventanuco que comunicaba con el exterior. Agarrando con fuerza los oxidados barrotes que imposibilitaban una huida por el hueco labrado en la piedra de arenisca roja, se impulsó hacia arriba con el cuerpo, pero no pudo ver nada. Espesas nubes que amenazaban tormenta habían cubierto todo el firmamento, y la luz de la luna, lo único que podría iluminar aquella noche tan oscura, brillaba por su ausencia.

Al parecer, en ese mismo momento se estaba produciendo una encarnizada lucha al otro lado de los muros. Oía con suma claridad los gritos de agonía y el retumbar de lo que, a buen seguro, eran los cascos de multitud de caballos. Aquellos alaridos consiguieron que se le erizara el vello de la nuca, pero se puso aún más nerviosa cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió y por ella entró Andres, portando entre sus manos un pistola.

—Vamos, levantaos —le ordenó—. Ha llegado la hora.

—Albert... ¿está aquí? —preguntó Candy con temor.

—No lo sé. En cuanto he oído que llegaban varios hombres a caballo, he bajado a buscaros. Aunque estoy casi seguro de que se trata de mi hermano. Lo que no consigo entender es cómo ha podido evitar la emboscada que le tenía preparada en el bosque.

—No pienso consentir que me utilices para llevar a cabo tus sucios propósitos —le contestó ella desafiante—. No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte.

—¿Ahora vais a haceros la valiente? ¡Qué loable por vuestra parte! —respondió Andres con fingida ingenuidad— Me da igual lo que vos digáis, vendréis conmigo por las buenas o por las malas —agregó, esta vez en tono macabro.

Dicho esto, la agarró cruelmente por el brazo y tiró de ella con brusquedad. Candy hizo todo lo posible por no moverse de donde estaba, afianzando con firmeza los talones en el suelo, pero Andres la arrastró sin miramientos hasta que consiguió sacarla de la celda.

Hombre y mujer salieron a una cámara con forma hexagonal, de techo abovedado. Cinco de las seis paredes tenían una pequeña puerta que daba paso a cada una de las mazmorras, mientras que el lado restante era un hueco por el que se accedía a la escalera. Sin embargo, para sorpresa y confusión de Candy, Andres se detuvo en medio de la sala y, con un fuerte tirón, la pegó a él al mismo tiempo que colocaba el cañón muy cerca de su cuerpo.

—Esperaremos aquí. Quienquiera que sea el que haya venido, no tardará en bajar. Prefiero matarlo aquí abajo, sin testigos que puedan inculparme. Después, llegará vuestro turno. —Como Candy forcejeó para soltarse, Andres le clavó la boca del arma en el costado hasta provocarle un intenso dolor. Después, susurró amenazador en su oído—: Estaos quietecita. El arma está cargada y la mecha, encendida. No querréis que mi dedo apriete antes de tiempo el gatillo, ¿verdad?

—No podrás salirte con la tuya —se atrevió a decir ella—. Si han conseguido llegar hasta el castillo, eludiendo la emboscada del bosque, ¿crees que tú solo vas a ser capaz de acabar con todos ellos?

—Otra vez os equivocáis. Tanto si es Damian el que ha venido como si se trata de Albert, ambos bajarán solos. Damian no desea sino enfrentarse conmigo cara a cara, sin más ayuda que su propia espada, mientras que mi hermano, por el contrario, lo último que querría sería luchar contra mí. Al fin y al cabo, soy de su misma sangre; por mucho que yo haya hecho en su contra, sé con certeza que él jamás podría matarme. Su ridículo sentido del honor y de lealtad hacia la familia se lo impediría. Además, os tengo a vos. Sois la carnaza perfecta para que Albert caiga en la trampa.

No bien había dicho eso, se escucharon unas enérgicas pisadas en el piso de arriba. Las mazmorras se encontraban en la parte más baja de la torre del homenaje, y a ellas se accedía por unos angostos peldaños, labrados en la misma piedra que conformaban los gruesos muros de las paredes.

Tras unos interminables segundos de angustiosa espera para Candy y de exultante anticipación para Andres, vieron aparecer una silueta por el hueco de la escalera.

—¡Albert, no...!

—¡Candy! —El hombre respiró, claramente aliviado, al comprobar que su esposa seguía viva. Sin embargo, su rostro se oscureció cuando vio que Andres la encañonaba con un arma—. Apártate de ella —le dijo con una voz inusualmente suave y dialogante— Será mejor que la sueltes y hablemos con tranquilidad. No deberías...

—Estoy harto de que me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Nunca más volverás a darme órdenes.

—Andres, por favor...

Albert soltó la espada que llevaba ceñida a la cadera y ésta cayó olvidada al suelo, generando un estrepitoso ruido cuando el metal chocó contra la piedra. Después, con extrema lentitud, fue acercándose a su hermano mientras levantaba las manos en un evidente gesto de rendición. Bajo ningún concepto haría nada que pudiera poner en peligro la vida de Candy.

—Andres, tienes que escucharme...

Sus ojos estaban fijos en su hermano. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en él, en cada uno de sus gestos. Cualquier movimiento en falso por su parte podría generar una reacción completamente inesperada e impulsiva en Andres, y eso era lo último que deseaba. No obstante, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Albert, no tengo ninguna intención de escucharte. Lo único que deseo es acabar de una vez con esto y que por fin todo sea mío. Y esta vez no cometeré más fallos. Ya nadie se interpondrá jamás en mi camino. Después de que os haya matado a los dos, haré lo propio con vuestro hijo.

—¿Nuestro hijo? —preguntó Albert sin entender.

—¿Es que lady Candy no te lo ha dicho aún? ¡Qué interesante! —La maquiavélica carcajada que soltó de repente, retumbó en las frías paredes de la bóveda con una reverberación espeluznante—. ¡Tu hijo está vivo, estúpido! Ella misma me ha confesado esta mañana que te había ocultado su existencia. ¿Por qué será?

Albert desvió la vista hacia Candy, exigiéndole una respuesta. Cuando vio la vergüenza reflejada en los ojos de la mujer, se olvidó de todo, centrándose sólo en la furia que afloraba en su interior con una intensidad brutal. El dolor que sintió al descubrir aquella última mentira por parte de su esposa lo golpeó de tal modo que se quedó completamente agarrotado, incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo.

Andres aprovechó ese momento de vacilación para apartar el arma del cuerpo de Candy y apuntar a Albert. No lo pensó dos veces y disparó, pero Candy actuó con celeridad y se echó sobre él, empujándolo lo suficiente como para que errara en el tiro. Muy enojado por su intromisión, Andres agarró a Candy de los hombros y la arrojó con brutalidad a un lado, haciendo que se golpeara la espalda contra una de las puertas. Acto seguido, desenvainó su espada y se lanzó sobre Albert con la intención de asestarle una certera y mortal estocada. Él intentó apartarse, aunque no pudo evitar recibir un ligero corte en el costado.

—¡Albert, no! —gritó Candy.

Andres fue a rematarlo con una escalofriante sonrisa en los labios pero, en el último instante, Candy se interpuso en su camino. La espada, que iba dirigida al corazón de Albert, se hundió limpiamente en el hombro de la mujer. Él extendió sus brazos para sujetarla y evitar que cayera al suelo. Tras acercarla a su pecho, de sus ojos surgió una mirada de puro terror al ver el alcance de la herida.

—¡Dios mío, Candy!

Andres rió con complacencia al ver aquella escena tan tierna, pero su sonrisa se congeló en la cara cuando, procedente de una de las celdas, se oyó una oscura letanía.

—... y, gracias a sus actos, recibirá justa penitencia quien ha traicionado a su misma sangre...

—¡Cállate, bruja! —gritó Andres.

—Entonces, el que se había ido volverá de entre los muertos para evitar que se cometa una vileza. Y el que traicionó a los de su propia sangre arderá en el infierno.

—¡Elroy, vieja pécora, he dicho que te calles! Tenía que haber acabado contigo en cuanto supe que estabas aquí y no habías muerto en el incendio. ¡Tú serás la siguiente en morir!

Enervado e impaciente, deseoso de acabar lo que había iniciado, Andres volvió a levantar la espada hacia su objetivo original. Había esperado mucho tiempo, demasiado, pero por fin sería el dueño de todo. Ahora nadie podría impedírselo. Estaba a punto de bajar el arma y clavársela a Albert hasta atravesarlo, cuando en aquel momento se oyó una potente voz a sus espaldas que lo dejó paralizado.

—Andres, detente.

Era una voz que provenía del infierno. No era posible. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de Willian, un rostro que estaba muerto y enterrado para él.

Andres palideció. Aquella vieja bruja, con sus poderes de druida, había invocado el espíritu de su hermano y ahora venía a por él. Andres era capaz de luchar contra los vivos, pero no contra los muertos, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: echó a correr escaleras arriba, huyendo de aquella aparición como alma que lleva el diablo.

Willian intentó detenerlo, pero él evitó cualquier contacto con aquel espectro surgido de la nada. Se perdió en la oscuridad de la escalera a una velocidad sorprendente, tan rápido que su hermano mayor no halló ni rastro de él cuando llegó al exterior de la torre. En ese instante, Willian supo con pesar que Andres iba a encontrarse con su propia muerte, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con los hombros caídos en gesto de derrota, agachó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente, expresando una mezcla de tristeza y resignación. Después se dio la vuelta y, con paso resuelto, enfiló de nuevo el camino de bajada hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar a la cámara abovedada, se encontró a Albert de rodillas, con la tez lívida y la camisa empapada de sangre, mientras acunaba dulcemente a una mujer entre sus brazos. Se inclinó a su lado para inspeccionar la herida que Andres le había infligido, pero su hermano se apartó de él con un gesto brusco y no dejó que lo tocara.

—Ahora no, Willian... ahora no. Está muriéndose, se muere... —murmuró con la voz rota por el dolor.

Willian desvió la vista hacia el menudo cuerpo que Albert sostenía de una forma tan reverencial. Al instante, de su garganta brotó una profunda exclamación cuando reconoció aquel rostro de mujer.

—¡Candy!

En medio de la neblina que lo cegaba, Albert miró a su hermano sin comprender.

—¿La conoces?

—Sí... ¡Oh, Dios mío, sí!

De repente, ella abrió los párpados. Parecía que tenía la mirada perdida, pero sus labios formaron una tierna sonrisa cuando identificó al hombre que acababa de llegar. Extendió un brazo hacia él y de su boca surgió un débil susurro.

—Jonas... Jonas, lleva a Albert con su hijo. Dile dónde está Sean —balbuceó momentos antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Continuara...


	32. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

FUE necesaria la ayuda de Elroy para lograr que Albert reaccionara. El hombre apretaba a Candy contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que Willian fue incapaz de separarlo de ella, por más que insistiera en que debían hacer algo cuanto antes. Desde su celda, la anciana increpó sin cesar a su sobrino mayor para que la liberara, así que Willian se levantó de un salto y recorrió con la vista aquella cámara en busca de las llaves. No tardó en encontrarlas; en la pared situada junto al hueco de la escalera, colgadas de una argolla, había un manojo de llaves que, a buen seguro, pertenecerían a las puertas de las diferentes celdas. En cuanto hubo abierto la portezuela, Elroy pasó por su lado a una velocidad sorprendente para una persona de su edad y caminó directamente hacia Albert.

—Muchacho, apártate y permíteme inspeccionar la herida—le ordenó con voz tajante.

—Tia, no...

—Si Albert estaba sorprendido de ver a su Tia abuela con vida, no lo demostró en absoluto. En aquellos momentos, sus únicos pensamientos estaban dirigidos a la mujer que yacía inconsciente en su regazo. A su mujer.

—He dicho que me dejes. ¿Acaso quieres que se desangre entre tus brazos? Ahora no podemos perder el tiempo con sensiblerías. Aún está viva, pero si no hacemos algo de inmediato, tu esposa morirá.

Albert, por fin, reaccionó. Apartó con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Candy de su pecho, lo suficiente como para que la anciana pudiera retirar con manos diestras la tela ensangrentada que cubría el hombro de la mujer y viese el alcance de la herida. Elroy no se demoró en su examen. Tras observar el profundo tajo abierto junto a la clavícula, le pidió a Willian que se desprendiera de su camisa para rasgarla en jirones. Lo primordial en ese instante era conseguir que la hemorragia cesara.

Tras hacerle un improvisado vendaje, informó a sus dos nietos de que aquél no era el lugar idóneo para continuar con los cuidados que la joven necesitaba con urgencia. Tenían que llevarla a un sitio donde pudiera estar cómoda, e intuyó que ese castillo no estaba preparado para tal cometido. Aunque no estaba del todo abandonado, dado que allí vivían algunos sirvientes, pocas eran las veces que alguien de la familia Duncan hacía uso de sus instalaciones, así que las habitaciones de los señores no estarían dispuestas para una visita prolongada.

—Llevémosla a Lakewood —sugirió Willian—. Allí estará bien atendida.

—Yo creo que ésa es la mejor solución —afirmó Elroy.

Albert miró a su hermano y a su tia con la duda reflejada en el rostro. Sería muy peligroso desplazar a Candy en su estado, un gran riesgo que él no estaba dispuesto a correr. El viaje hasta Lakewoodone sería largo y penoso, y no sabía si su esposa podría soportarlo. Sin embargo, la anciana insistió en que allí no podrían hacer nada por ella. Si querían salvarle la vida, no les quedaba otra opción.

Aunque Albert tenía una herida en el costado, no permitió que fuese Willian quien cargara con Candy. La tuvo en sus brazos todo el tiempo, desde que abandonaron las mazmorras hasta que estuvo preparada la carreta en la que la transportarían hasta Lakewood. Les resultó muy extraño que, al subir los escalones de la torre del homenaje, no hubiera movimiento en el exterior. Momentos antes, cuando ellos habían bajado en busca de Candy, aquello había sido una auténtica batalla campal.

Descubrieron la razón tras abandonar el lugar. A las puertas del castillo, desplomado sobre el suelo de tierra, se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Andres. Tenía una herida de espada que le había atravesado limpiamente el corazón, y sus ojos abiertos, vacíos y apagados, expresaban un gesto de puro terror, el mismo que mostró cuando se encontró frente a frente con Willian en la cámara de las mazmorras. Finalmente, Damian había dado con él y había cumplido su venganza.

Albert y Willian supieron que los jinetes de la emboscada perpetrada en el bosque eran hombres del conde de Berwick cuando llegaron al castillo de Dundee. La noche anterior, después de que Albert luchara contra Damian y este último le relatase toda la verdad, el hombre había dejado atrás Inglaterra sin pararse a pensar que quizá su contrincante lo seguiría hasta Escocia. Así había sido; el tiempo que perdió Albert en avisar a Willian había bastado para que el ejército encabezado por lord Damian Graham les sacara la ventaja suficiente como para llegar hasta Dundee antes que ellos. Habían intentado evitar que Damian diese alcance a su hermano pequeño, pero cuando Andres huyó de las mazmorras, presa del horror por creerse delante de una aparición venida directamente del mundo de los muertos, se encontró cara a cara con su propia muerte. Había tenido un final trágico, y sus hermanos se lamentaron por no haber podido hacer nada más por él.

Willian, que conducía la carreta, se bajó de ella, recogió el cuerpo de Andres y lo montó en el lomo de su caballo, que iba atado en la parte trasera. Lo llevarían con ellos, al menos le darían una sepultura digna. Ambos hermanos miraron el cadáver con compasión y pena en sus corazones, pero Elroy, que iba junto a Candy, pendiente en todo momento de su estado, no se molestó en hacerlo ni una sola vez. Para ella, su sobrino nieto menor había muerto en el mismo instante en el que se volvió contra toda su familia.

El trayecto de vuelta, que a la ida los hermanos habían hecho en escasas tres horas, duró más de una jornada. No podían ir a mucha velocidad por temor a que Candy no superara el duro viaje, aunque Elroy insistía en que debían llegar cuanto antes. Albert cabalgaba en todo momento a la par de la carreta, observando cualquier cambio, por nimio que fuera, que pudiera operarse en su mujer. Su semblante era mortalmente sombrío, y fueron escasas las ocasiones en las que dirigió la palabra a sus otros compañeros de viaje.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Candy no dio ningún indicio de mejoría, sino todo lo contrario. Al cabo de unas horas, cuando ya llevaban recorrido un tercio del itinerario, la fiebre comenzó a subirle de modo alarmante. Tuvieron que hacer un alto en el camino, cerca de un riachuelo, para coger algo de agua con la que refrescarla, mientras Elroy recogía unas cuantas hierbas en los alrededores. Sin embargo, Candy en ningún momento despertó, para consternación de todos.

Por fin, casi dos días después de haber salido de Dundee, llegaron al castillo de Lakewood. Albert no esperó a que trajeran una parihuela con la que llevar a Candy hasta sus aposentos. En cuanto atravesaron el puente levadizo, se apeó del caballo y se subió a la carreta, incluso antes de que Willian la detuviera del todo, para tomar entre sus brazos, con un cuidado inusitado, el cuerpo laxo de su esposa. La llevó arriba mientras Willian y Elroy se encargaban de dar órdenes a los sirvientes, y desde entonces no se movió de su lado ni un solo instante.

Willian se encargaría de ir hasta Fortingall para informar a Pony de lo sucedido y llevarla de inmediato al castillo junto con Sean. Tendría que darle muchas explicaciones, aunque no estaba seguro de que lo creyera cuando le relatase los detalles de aquella increíble historia. Durante todo el trayecto hasta la cabaña, no dejó de darle vueltas, una y otra vez, a la mejor manera de decírselo. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo mucho, concluyó que no había ningún modo aceptable de explicarle los hechos. Simplemente, le diría la verdad y le pediría que lo acompañara hasta Lakewoodone .

La tarde que Candy había desaparecido en Foss fue la última vez que Willian vio a Pony. Después de varias horas de búsqueda infructuosa, en las cuales fue incapaz de hallarla, tuvo que volver a Fortingall y confesarle a la anciana que su señora no venía con él. En aquel momento le había prometido que haría lo que estuviera en su mano para encontrarla, incluso solicitaría la ayuda de su hermano, un poderoso laird escocés. Aquello fue duro, sobre todo el hecho de no poder describirle los detalles de cómo intentaría localizar a Candy, pero no tanto como la situación a la que estaba a punto de enfrentarse en esos instantes. ¿Cómo le diría que había hallado a Candy pero que la muchacha se encontraba a las puertas de la muerte?

Pony salió a recibirlo con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. Llevaba al pequeño Sean entre sus brazos e intentaba apaciguar el persistente llanto del niño, que no había cesado desde que su madre desapareció unos días atrás. En cuanto escuchó que la carreta se acercaba a la cabaña, supuso que se trataría de Jonas con noticias de Candy, incluso, con la ayuda de Dios, quizá vendría acompañado por ella, pero tras salir al exterior y observar el semblante adusto y alicaído del hombre, supo al instante que algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Pony no dio crédito a sus palabras cuando le confesó que realmente no se llamaba Jonas Donnachaidh, sino Willian Andrew. Se puso muy nerviosa al descubrir que era el hermano mayor de lord Albert Andrew, pero en última instancia creyó que se volvería loca cuando le explicó que Candy estaba malherida. Willian le relató todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos últimos días: cómo Albert había dado con ella en la aldea de Foss, el motivo por el que Andres había secuestrado a Candy y, por último, cómo había intentado acabar con la vida de su hermano y, por ende, con la de la mujer. A Pony le costó bastante esfuerzo asimilar toda aquella información, pero cuando lo hizo, dejó a Sean al cargo de su tío durante unos momentos y corrió presta al interior de la choza en busca de sus escasas pertenencias y las del niño. Aunque Willian le advirtió que Candy ya estaba siendo convenientemente atendida, la anciana no pudo evitar llevarse consigo sus hierbas y ungüentos, pese a las reiteradas protestas del hombre.

Cuando lo hubo recogido todo, se subió al carro, arrebató al niño de brazos de Willian para volver a ponerlo en su regazo y le instó a que partieran de inmediato hacia el castillo de Lakewood. Tenía que ir junto a su señora cuanto antes.

Nunca en toda su vida había tenido Albert tanto miedo.

No se había separado del lado de Candy desde que llegaron a Lakewood, pero ya habían pasado cuatro largos días desde que Andres la hirió y no se apreciaba ningún cambio en su estado. Día y noche permanecía sentado junto a la cama, cogiéndola de la mano, pendiente del más mínimo gesto o movimiento de su mujer. Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo ella no se despertó ni una sola vez. Su respiración era muy débil y entrecortada, y su tez, macilenta y apagada, hacía destacar aún más sus párpados hundidos, rodeados por unas oscuras ojeras de un alarmante color violáceo.

Ahora sí que creía que iba a perderla para siempre.

La consternación que sintió cuando Candy desapareció durante aquellos meses no fue nada en comparación con el tormento que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Él, que siempre se había considerado un gran luchador, que no se amilanaba frente a nada ni nadie, sabía desde el principio que ante esa guerra que se le presentaba no tenía nada que hacer. Había asistido a infinidad de cruentas batallas donde todos los hados parecían estar en su contra, pero al final, con su tesón y su gran fortaleza, había salido victorioso. Era capaz de luchar contra el despecho y el resentimiento que ella pudiera llegar a sentir por él, incluso podría luchar contra la separación a la que Candy lo condenara una y otra vez, pero no tenía armas suficientes para vencer a la propia muerte, esa dama helada que se cernía anhelante en las sombras, alrededor de aquel lecho donde yacía su esposa. Si Candy moría, se llevaría con ella todas sus esperanzas y su corazón destrozado. Se llevaría toda su vida.

El destino era muy caprichoso. Había querido que, tiempo atrás y fruto de la casualidad, sus caminos se encontraran en un mismo punto, aunque por aquel entonces ninguno de los dos había sentido más que una fuerte animadversión y desprecio hacia el otro. El largo trayecto que ambos habían recorrido resultó extremadamente difícil y tortuoso, pero al final habían logrado llegar a un entendimiento, a las puertas de un esperanzador futuro que se abría frente a ellos, donde podrían dejar de lado aquellos malos momentos vividos con anterioridad y centrarse en el profundo amor que comenzaba a aflorar en sus corazones. Sin embargo, todo se había torcido en aquellos últimos días.

Albert estaba desolado. Ahora lo tenía tan claro... ahora, cuando quizá ya fuera demasiado tarde. Negros pensamientos lo aguijoneaban constantemente, espantosas imágenes de toda una vida sin ella, sufriendo la interminable agonía de haber perdido a la mujer a quien, pese a todo, amaba con locura. Eso sí que no podría soportarlo. Ella le había salvado la vida al interponerse entre su cuerpo y aquella espada, pero también se la había arrebatado con ese inesperado gesto que denotaba su amor y lealtad hacia él. Porque si Candy moría por su culpa, él no podría seguir viviendo.

A lo lejos, derrumbando las barreras que se había creado en torno a su desesperación, pudo oír el inconfundible llanto de un niño. Su hijo.

Nada más llegar al castillo, Willian había partido de inmediato en busca de Pony. Le había explicado que, antes de volver a Andrewhouse junto a su amada Pauna, tenía que hacer esa última cosa por él. Albert le había devuelto la vida, había luchado por él y lo había ayudado no sólo a salir de la prisión donde lo habían recluido, sino también a ocultarse del mundo hasta que la verdad saliera a la luz, esa dolorosa verdad que implicaba directamente a su hermano menor como el responsable de todas sus penurias. Ahora estaba en la obligación de corresponderlo como se merecía, y la única forma en la que podía retribuirle su inestimable apoyo era ayudarlo a recuperar a su hijo.

Albert todavía no podía creerse que su hermano mayor hubiera vivido los últimos meses tan cerca de su esposa, y que ninguno de los dos hubiese sabido la verdadera identidad del otro hasta hacía unos días. Cuando Willian le colocó al pequeño Sean entre sus brazos, a Albert le embargó al instante un profundo sentimiento de ternura y protección incondicional. Desde el mismo momento en el que lo tuvo delante, supo que ya lo amaba con todo su ser. Era una parte de Candy, un inmenso regalo de incalculable valor que su esposa le había concedido. Durante largo rato acunó a su hijo con devoción, aprendiéndose de memoria sus facciones y sus gestos, hasta que Pony, que no se había movido del lado de su señora desde que llegó, le informó de que debía llevárselo para darle de comer.

Tenía que luchar por ese niño, pero no se veía con fuerzas si Candy no estaba junto a él. Mientras oía de fondo el desconsolado llanto de Sean, Albert tomó a la mujer de la mano, la llevó contra su pecho y, enjugándose una única lágrima que se deslizaba por su atezado rostro, murmuró con la voz desgarrada.

—Candy, no nos abandones... No puedes dejar a nuestro hijo sin una madre... no puedes dejarme a mí sin ti.

—¡Sean, Sean...!

Albert despertó al instante, en cuanto oyó aquellos desgarradores gritos. Un simple vistazo a la piel enfebrecida y a los ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos de su esposa le indicó que estaba delirando. Candy se agitaba espasmódicamente entre las sábanas revueltas, así que la cogió entre sus brazos, intentando transmitirle algo de calma, aunque él mismo estaba temblando de pánico. «Tenemos que ser fuertes, mi amor, tenemos que ser fuertes...», se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo.

Momentos después, la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y por ella entraron Pony y Elroy. Ambas mujeres se habían echado a los hombros, de una forma descuidada, sendos mantones de lana, y sus rostros adormecidos reflejaban que ellas también se habían despertado a causa de los gritos. Desde sus habitaciones habían oído aquellos lamentos, por lo que no dudaron en acercarse corriendo para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Al principio no pudieron hacer nada, dado que Albert estrechaba con fuerza a Candy contra su pecho. Tras un gran esfuerzo, consiguieron separarlo de ella y así controlar el estado en el que se encontraba. La tumbaron de nuevo contra las almohadas y, a continuación, Elroy la tapó con las mantas hasta la altura de la barbilla, al mismo tiempo que Pony se disponía a colocarle unos paños mojados en la frente. Estuvieron trabajando juntas durante un buen rato, sin dirigirse la palabra pero entendiendo a la perfección lo que debían hacer sólo con mirar el rostro de la otra. Mientras tanto, Albert, desesperado, no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación. El desasosiego y la congoja que amenazaban con volverlo loco cada vez eran más intensos, puesto que se sentía completamente impotente y no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jamás había rezado, pero esa noche elevó una sincera y ferviente plegaria, nacida desde lo más recóndito de su corazón, suplicándole a Dios que le permitiera mantenerla a su lado. No podía perderla.

Albert desconocía si habían transcurrido sólo unos minutos o varias horas, pero finalmente contempló con inmenso alivio cómo Candy reposaba tranquila en el interior de la gran cama. Su respiración, acelerada y discontinua, poco a poco se había ido regularizado hasta transformarse en suaves jadeos, pausados y erráticos, y su semblante ya no aparecía distorsionado por los devastadores efectos de la fiebre. La asfixiante incertidumbre que Albert había sufrido durante aquel angustioso lapso de tiempo remitió, y el miedo a que se desencadenara un terrible e inminente desenlace se disipó cuando las dos mujeres le informaron de que lo peor ya había pasado.

Cuatro días atrás, cuando llegó a Lakewood junto con Sean, Pony quiso hacerse cargo de los cuidados de Candy de un modo exclusivo, sin necesidad de ayudas externas, algo que a Elroy no le sentó nada bien. La tia de Albert no se fiaba de la capacidad y competencia de la sirvienta, y cualquier cosa que hacía, por nimia que fuese, la ponía en entredicho sin ningún tipo de pudor, inspeccionando el trabajo de Pony con ojos especuladores e incrédulos. No obstante, con el transcurso de los días ambas mujeres reconocieron que su actitud no era la correcta. Ninguna de las dos quiso ceder ni una mísera parcela de terreno a la otra, pero llegaron a un acuerdo tácito en el cual harían todo lo posible por salvar a la muchacha que estaba postrada en aquella cama. Ésa sería su prioridad, dejando de lado la animadversión que se palpaba entre ambas con total claridad.

Tras abandonar los aposentos de Albert, Pony y Elroy se miraron durante largo rato sin decir nada. Las dos asintieron con la cabeza en un gesto de aceptación, y después, sabedoras de que las palabras estaban de más, se dispusieron a volver a sus habitaciones. Pony fue la primera que se dio la vuelta, pero cuando ya estaba alejándose por el corredor, la profunda voz de Elroy la detuvo a medio camino.

—Haces bien en suministrarle de vez en cuando una infusión de toronjil, pero deberías saber que sus efectos no son permanentes. Con el tiempo, perderá sus propiedades y ya no le hará efecto, por mucho que siga tomándolo.

—¿Cómo sabéis...? —Pony no se volvió al formular aquella pregunta, que quedó suspendida en el aire.

—¿Cómo sé que estás utilizando las propiedades de esa hierba para evitar que recuerde? —terminó por ella la frase—. Conozco muy bien el significado y las aplicaciones de todas las hierbas conocidas, incluso las de algunas que ya no existen. Cuando hace unos días vi que le preparabas aquella tisana, supe desde el primer momento por qué lo hacías. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas administrándole la hierba del olvido?

—Desde que la conocí, hará más de un año de esto.

—¿Y qué sabes de la muchacha?

Pony se enfrentó a la otra anciana. Ya no había motivo para ocultarle la verdad, al menos la parte de verdad de la que ella estaba al tanto. Al parecer, Elroy sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Con sus preguntas, simplemente estaba sondeándola.

—En realidad, muy poco. Cuando la encontramos, ni ella misma recordaba quién era. Tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, seguramente la causa de su pérdida de memoria. Pero la oí hablar en sueños y me asusté con lo que escuché, por eso comencé a suministrarle la infusión. Sólo puedo afirmar con seguridad que esa muchacha proviene de un lugar muy lejano, aunque tengo miedo a expresar en alto mis suposiciones. Sería algo demasiado descabellado.

—No tiene por qué. Lo que a simple vista nos puede parecer ilógico e increíble, quizá esconde una gran verdad. Tienes razón: ella proviene de un lugar muy remoto, de un sitio donde una mente racional jamás se imaginaría que pudiera haber venido. Por esa razón es necesario conseguir que olvide definitivamente su pasado: por su bien y por el de los que la rodean. Además, si no hacemos nada, en cualquier momento podría empezar a recordar y regresaria a su epoca. Tenemos que evitar que eso suceda.

Pony no estaba segura de querer preguntárselo, pero las palabras surgieron de su boca como un torrente.

—¿Habéis tenido vos algo que ver con la aparición de lady Candy?

Elroy no contestó. Se limitó a observar con intensidad a la otra anciana, y la sabiduría que se reflejaba en sus longevos ojos le dio a Pony la respuesta que esperaba.

—Para hacerle olvidar cualquier recuerdo pasado y evitar así que ponga en peligro su vida y la de los demás, debemos obrar de otra forma. Paulina Campbell —la interpeló Elroy con voz solemne—, ¿estarías dispuesta a ayudarme, ahora que aún estamos a tiempo?

Pony movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Elroy sonrió.

—Bien, lo haremos esta misma noche. Sólo necesito algún objeto de su propiedad que provenga de ese pasado que queremos dejar en el olvido. ¿Podrías facilitarme alguna pertenencia suya que se corresponda con tal descripción?

Pony pensó con detenimiento durante unos instantes y después asintió.

—No sé si servirá, pero aún conservo las extrañas ropas que llevaba puestas cuando el joven Darryl la encontró.

—Servirán. Tráemelas y cerraremos para siempre esa puerta que la une con su pasado. Te espero en mis aposentos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Pony entró en las habitaciones de Elroy portando entre sus manos unas piezas de tela arrugadas. La habitación estaba en penumbras, y en el aire se apreciaba un penetrante olor a incienso que le provocó un profundo cosquilleo en la nariz. La anciana se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa en la que había seis velas, tres de ellas de color blanco y otras tres pintadas de negro, colocadas en forma de triángulos opuestos, formando una estrella de David. En el centro de la estrella se había dispuesto un bol de peltre de grandes dimensiones.

Sin decir nada, Elroy extendió la mano para que Pony le hiciera entrega de las prendas. Acto seguido, comenzó el ritual. Primero encendió las velas blancas y, a continuación, hizo lo propio con las negras. Después, con mucho cuidado, pasó las ropas de Candy por encima de una vela blanca y otra negra, logrando así que la llama prendiera en la tela. Cuando esto hubo ocurrido, dejó las prendas en el interior del recipiente, lanzó unas espinas de rosal al fuego que se había creado y empezó a hablar.

—Espinas del pasado, borrad viejos recuerdos. Espinas del pasado, echadlos al olvido. Que, a partir de ahora, el propietario de estos objetos sea víctima del olvido, de aquellos recuerdos que precedieron su llegada a nosotros. Que la nueva vida que se ha forjado aquí florezca como una bella rosa, que el pasado se destiña en un momento. Así será, pues ésta es mi voluntad y aquello, la realidad.

En completo silencio, ambas mujeres esperaron hasta que las velas se consumieron del todo. Elroy permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como si se encontrara en trance, meditando y enfocando sus energías hacia el ritual.

Tiempo después, cuando todo hubo acabado, agachó la cabeza y murmuró con satisfacción:

—Ya está hecho. Ahora, su pasado ha dejado de existir para siempre.

El intenso dolor que Candy sentía en su hombro era brutal, pero lo que la despertó fue la tenue presión de una mano grande y cálida que reposaba dulcemente sobre uno de sus antebrazos. No tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que Albert estaba allí, junto a ella, guardando su descanso. Podía notar su presencia.

Recordaba que Andres la había herido de gravedad. Rememoró el instante en el que aquella afilada espada atravesó su piel y su carne, el lacerante dolor que la llevó a caer en un estado de semiinconsciencia, donde dejó de sentir su propio cuerpo para encontrarse flotando en una nebulosa densa y opresiva, en la cual podía oír todo cuanto se decía a su alrededor pero era incapaz de reaccionar. Sin embargo, durante un breve espacio de tiempo, pudo reconocer el rostro de Jonas. No sabía si se había tratado de una alucinación producto de su deplorable estado de salud, pero tuvo la fortaleza suficiente como para dirigirse a él y rogarle que llevara a Albert hasta su hijo. Estaba segura de que iba a morir, y no quería irse sin antes reparar la sinrazón que ella misma había ocasionado con su último y desafortunado engaño. Tenía que conseguir que Albert recuperara a su hijo, se lo debía después de todo el entramado de falsedades que había tejido a su alrededor.

Ahora que ya no creía que fuese a morir, se sumió en un mar de dudas. ¿Habría recuperado Albert finalmente a Sean o, por el contrario, aquella imagen no había sido real y se lo había imaginado todo? En ese caso, tendría que avisar a Pony cuanto antes. Desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaba postrada en cama, y si nadie había informado de su estado a la anciana, ésta estaría muerta de preocupación. No obstante, creía haberla reconocido la noche anterior, en medio de sus delirios, junto a otra anciana cuya identidad desconocía, mientras trataban de calmarla y aplacar su sufrimiento.

También temía la reacción de Albert. Enterarse por boca de Andres de que su hijo estaba vivo le hizo bajar las defensas, y aquélla fue la causa que lo llevó a que su hermano lo hiriera. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada cargada de reproche con la que Albert la fulminó; en ella pudo apreciar todo el dolor y la aflicción por saberse engañado una vez más. Dudaba de que jamás la perdonara después de aquello.

Estaba muy asustada, pero no podía aplazar por más tiempo ese último enfrentamiento. Abrió lentamente los párpados, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la intensa luz que entraba por las ventanas. Cuando enfocó la vista al frente, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Albert que, maravillado, la contemplaba con sus subyugantes ojos azules, abiertos de par en par por la impresión. Aunque en esos momentos el hombre mostraba un indudable alivio y su expresión era relajada, en su semblante se acusaban claros signos de preocupación, al igual que en su desaliñado aspecto. El cabello alborotado, el mentón sin rasurar con una barba de varios días y su arrugada camisa evidenciaban varias noches en vela. Al parecer, no se había movido de su lado en mucho tiempo.

—Candy, mi amor... —dijo con voz quebrada.

—Albert... —Ella acercó su mano hasta la áspera mejilla de Albert y él se apoyó reverencialmente sobre su palma, con una expresión de infinito amor.

—Creí que te había perdido... creí que... ¡Oh, alabado sea el Señor! —Albert tuvo que refrenar el irresistible impulso de abrazarla contra su pecho y demostrarle lo pletórico que se sentía al saber que ella, finalmente, viviría. No quería causarle daño con una herida tan reciente. De cualquier modo, no pudo evitar cogerle las manos—. Candy, tengo que hablar contigo. No puedo dejar pasar esta última oportunidad que Dios me ha concedido. Necesito que me escuches.

—¿Dónde está Sean? —Antes de nada, tenía que confirmar que su hijo no corría peligro. Desconocía cuál había sido el destino de Andres, pero sí que podía recordar su amenaza de hacerlo desaparecer cuando ella le informó de que estaba vivo. Le recorrió un estremecedor escalofrío por todo el cuerpo con sólo pensar que ese lunático lo hubiera tocado—. Albert, ¿fuiste a buscarlo? ¿Está bien? ¡Contéstame! —Candy estaba tan preocupada que se aferró con fuerza a la camisa del hombre, exigiéndole una inmediata respuesta.

—Sí, mi amor, el niño está bien. Hace cuatro días lo trajeron aquí y pude por fin conocerlo. Es perfecto, un auténtico regalo del cielo, y se parece tanto a ti... —comentó con ojos risueños—. Ahora mismo debe de estar con Pony, así que no te preocupes por él. Candy, tenemos que hablar...

—Yo... tengo que ir ahora mismo... —Hizo amago de levantarse, pero Albert no se lo permitió.

—Espera, Candy, por favor —le suplicó.

—No, tengo que irme...

Sus más oscuros temores se habían hecho realidad. Candy quería marcharse de su lado, pero él debía intentarlo una vez más. No podía dejarla ir sin antes confesarle todo lo que sentía. El miedo a perderla era tan fuerte que casi no lo dejaba respirar, pero se obligó a sí mismo a hacer un último acto de valentía. De sus labios surgió una sincera y humilde súplica nacida de lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Candy, no me dejes. Por favor, mi amor, dame una última oportunidad. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, no después de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, pero aun así, te lo pido: por favor, quédate conmigo.

—Albert, no...

—Déjame terminar de hablar, porque si me interrumpes para decirme que no quieres saber nada más de mí, aunque sea cierto, me asfixiaré bajo el peso de tu rechazo. —Albert posó con delicadeza uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Candy, implorándole de este modo su silencio—. Tengo que pedirte perdón por muchas cosas, tantas que necesitaré toda una vida para hacerlo. Desde que te conocí, me he portado contigo como un completo necio. No sólo te acusé injustamente de algo de lo que tú eras del todo inocente, sino que fui más allá e intenté por todos los medios doblegarte y anular tu carácter. No me paré ante nada, no tuve ningún tipo de escrúpulos a la hora de castigarte con aquello que tú más temías. Me aproveché de ti, utilicé tus más ocultos deseos en mi propio beneficio y, no contento con eso, después te traté de un modo execrable cuando descubrí que estabas encinta y me habías ocultado la paternidad de mi hijo. Por aquel entonces estaba loco de celos y profundamente resentido por tu abandono, y eso fue lo que hizo que actuara con tanta ruindad. Sé que mi comportamiento es imperdonable, sé que no tengo ninguna justificación, pero permíteme que pueda llevar a cabo la penitencia de implorarte mil veces perdón todos los días que me restan de vida, pues lo haré gustoso si tú estás a mi lado. Si me lo permites, de ahora en adelante me dedicaré única y exclusivamente a compensarte por todo el daño que te he causado, y te demostraré que tú eres lo único que me importa en este mundo.

Candy no podía creer que Albert estuviera allí, delante de ella, suplicándole perdón. No entendía el cambio que se había operado en él, aunque la llenó de satisfacción descubrir que no estaba enfadado con ella por haberla mentido sobre Sean. Ni por esa razón, ni por ninguna otra. Se había limitado a expresar su profundo pesar por todo lo ocurrido, disculpándose ante ella y rogándole, con una humildad hasta entonces desconocida en él, que lo perdonara.

De cualquier modo, intuía que él quería decirle algo más, algo muy importante que ella llevaba largo tiempo esperando escuchar, pero deseaba oírselo decir de su propia boca. Necesitaba escucharlo para convencerse de que no eran tan sólo suposiciones estúpidas de una tonta enamorada como ella, aunque tuvo la reveladora certeza de que, con esas palabras, Albert estaba abriéndole de par en par las puertas de su corazón.

—Albert, ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con tus palabras? ¿Por qué ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, reconoces al fin que te equivocaste?

Un músculo de su mentón tembló de modo manifiesto cuando Albert se fijó en la expresión severa e incrédula que se manifestaba en el rostro de Candy, pero aun así, le contestó con una rotunda seguridad:

—Porque te amo, maldita sea. Te amo con tal intensidad que todas las fibras de mi piel se estremecen ante un simple roce de tu mano, y mi pecho late desbocado cada vez que mi nombre brota de tus labios. Tu recuerdo me persigue noche y día, sin dejarme ni un solo momento de descanso cuando no te tengo cerca de mí. Mi corazón estuvo muerto cuando creí que te apagabas para siempre, pero volvió a la vida en el mismo instante en el que tus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y me vi reflejado en su insondable bosque. Eres mi vida, mi fuerza, y sin ti me siento vacío. Nunca pensé que la razón de mi existir pudiera depender de ser cumplido merecedor de tu amor, pero ya no encuentro sentido a nada si tú no me correspondes del mismo modo. Mi alma sangra sólo de pensar que puedas alejarte de mí otra vez, que me abandones para siempre, porque lo más lejos que quiero estar de ti es a tu lado. Si te marchas, me destruirás.

Candy no cabía en sí de alegría. Jamás creyó que llegaría ese día pero, afortunadamente para ella, se había equivocado. Albert acababa de confesarle su amor de una forma tan sincera y apasionada que su corazón dio un brinco de puro júbilo, y sus arreboladas mejillas se inundaron con un torrente de lágrimas descontroladas, lágrimas de inmensa dicha. La amaba. ¡La amaba! Sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo lo supiera, pero en vez de eso, se limitó a sonreír y devolverle una mirada de anhelo.

—Candy, ahora que ya te lo he dicho, no puedo dejar de repetirlo. Te amo tanto...Tu sola presencia consigue que mi mundo se llene de optimismo y mi alma rejuvenezca—Albert levantó la vista hacia el rostro de la mujer y se sintió henchido de gozo cuando vio su expresión risueña— Y, si me sonríes como estás haciendo ahora mismo, mi corazón estallará en mil pedazos de felicidad.

—Albert... —Ella no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó hacia él, llorando como una niña pequeña. Albert la acogió en sus brazos con un ansia demoledora, mientras su boca impaciente buscaba la de Candy para fundirse en un beso cargado de amor y de esperanzas renovadas. Aquel beso simbolizaba el comienzo de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, el cierre definitivo de una puerta que tiempo atrás tendría que haberse clausurado.

Albert enjugó las lágrimas de Candy con dedos y labios hasta que en sus mejillas no quedó ni rastro de humedad. Saboreó con la lengua el salobre gusto de su piel, porque quería borrar para siempre de su perfil cualquier muestra de amargura y sufrimiento. A partir de ahora, en su mundo sólo habría cabida para las risas, no quería volver a ver un gesto de tristeza y pesar en su semblante, en ese rostro que tanto amaba.

Estuvieron besándose, acariciándose y redescubriéndose mutuamente hasta que se quedaron sin aliento. Una y otra vez expresaron con palabras todo lo que sentían, repitiendo hasta la saciedad el amor que se profesaban y que tan estúpidamente habían ocultado. Tiempo después, cuando la pasión del momento dio paso a una sublime calma y sus cuerpos abrazados confirmaron la culminación de esa tierna reconciliación, Candy acercó sus labios al oído de Albert y ronroneó con voz insinuante:

—Bueno..., supongo que no pasará nada si me voy un poco más tarde. Después de tantos días, creo que podrá esperar unos minutos más.

—Bien —murmuró él con satisfacción. Sin embargo, al instante siguiente reaccionó como movido por un resorte y, alarmado, elevó el tono de voz—. Un momento, ¿dónde ibas a irte? ¿A quién te refieres con eso de que podría esperar unos minutos?

—Quería ver a Sean. A mi hijo... a nuestro hijo —rectificó—Hace mucho tiempo que no lo tengo entre mis brazos. ¿Dónde pensabas que iba a irme? —preguntó con malicia.

—Creí que... yo... ven aquí, mi pequeña y pérfida esposa. Yo haré que te traigan a nuestro hijo. No voy a permitir que salgas de esta habitación durante días. ¡Qué digo días! Durante meses... —le espetó—. Voy a tenerte aquí dentro, haciéndote el amor una y otra vez, hasta que comprendas todo lo que me has hecho sufrir con tu ausencia. Entonces, y sólo entonces, quizá se me haya olvidado el motivo por el que no pienso dejarte salir. De cualquier modo, cuando llegue ese momento me inventaré otra excusa para seguir manteniéndote encerrada, porque me niego a dejar de disfrutar de ti a cualquier hora del día y de la noche.

—Albert Andrew Duncan, ¿eso es una orden? —le preguntó Candy con el ceño fruncido.

—No, mi amor. —Los labios de Albert se curvaron en una sonrisa petulante—. Es una promesa.

Continuara...


	33. Epilogo

_**EPÍLOGO**_

—ALBERT.

—Sean.

—Albert.

—El niño se llama Sean, y me da igual lo que tú digas. Como si todos tus antepasados se han llamado así. No pienso cambiarle el nombre por mucho que tú insistas en ello—declaró con rotundidad.

—Mujer, eres exasperante... ¿No ves que mañana es el bautizo y aún no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo?

—No tengo por qué ponerme de acuerdo contigo en esto. Es así de simple.

—Mira que eres testaruda —refunfuñó él—. Está bien, se hará como tú dices, aunque todavía no entiendo por qué has tenido que llamarlo de esa manera.

—¿Y a ti te parece mejor que al niño lo llamen Albertquito? A mí, como poco, ese diminutivo me provoca risa. No quiero que los demás se burlen de él.

—¿Qué problema hay con ese diminutivo? —demandó Albert, claramente ofendido—. No lo veo tan extraño. Además, mi hijo sabrá defenderse de cualquiera que pretenda ridiculizarlo —aseveró con manifiesto orgullo.

—Espera... —Candy escudriñó la expresión contrariada del rostro de su esposo y sus labios comenzaron a formar una tímida sonrisa que, paulatinamente, fue incrementándose—. Cuando eras pequeño, a ti te llamaban así, ¿verdad? —afirmó más que preguntó.

Como única respuesta, él soltó un sonoro bufido y le dio la espalda, completamente ofuscado. Candy no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y rompió a reír a carcajadas, para mayor consternación de Albert, que pagó su frustración propinándole una fuerte patada a un tronco que había en el camino.

—Ahora me explico muchas cosas —comentó ella divertida.

Estaba riéndose tanto que tuvo que doblarse en dos para aguantar los pinchazos que sentía en la boca del estómago—. No me extraña que tu carácter actual sea tan huraño y desagradable si los niños bromeaban con tu nombre. ¿Fue entonces cuando comenzaste a practicar tus torturas? ¿Los amordazabas y los encadenabas como venganza por sus burlas?

Albert se giró hacia ella y la fulminó con una mirada de advertencia.

—Está bien, está bien... —Ella levantó las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición, aunque todavía no podía dejar de reír—. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa —le propuso, dialogante—. Mañana, en el bautizo, le pondremos al niño esos dos nombres, Sean Albert, pero tienes que prometerme que siempre lo llamaremos Sean. Como verás, puedo ser muy tolerante, «Albertquito»...

—Serás mala pécora... —Albert se abalanzó sobre Candy con una expresión de férrea determinación y la cargó al hombro con la clara intención de hacerle pagar muy caro su burla. Estaba dispuesto a darle unos cuantos azotes por su osadía, pero no bien la hubo cogido de las nalgas, sus dedos se perdieron por las sinuosas curvas y su genuino enfado quedó relegado a un segundo plano. Cada vez que le ponía la mano encima, se olvidaba de todo excepto de ese cuerpo tibio y voluptuoso que lo volvía literalmente loco.

Hacía una semana que habían abandonado Escocia para pasar las navidades con Willian y Pauna en el castillo de Andtewhouse, en Inglaterra. A ella le hubiera gustado haber ido antes, pero Albert no le permitió salir de sus aposentos privados durante tres largas semanas, y tuvieron que pasar otras tantas para convencerlo de que se encontraba en perfecto estado para viajar.

Cuando Candy se enteró de que su amigo Jonas era en realidad Willian, el hermano mayor de Albert, se quedó realmente impresionada. Al principio no creyó en absoluto a su esposo, pero éste, con infinita paciencia, le explicó todos los pormenores de las circunstancias que los habían llevado a tejer aquella gran mentira. Candy tuvo que reconocer que habían actuado con mucha inteligencia. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar echarle en cara que ella no era la única que sabía mentir, y le recriminó haberla acusado de infinidad de engaños, cuando él no se quedaba atrás.

Al llegar a Andrewhouse, habían sido recibidos con grandes muestras de alegría. No bien desmontaron de sus caballos, Willian, impaciente, los arrastró al interior del castillo para presentarles, con claro orgullo paterno, a su hija Rosmary. Porque era su hija. Un simple vistazo a ese rostro rubicundo de ojos azules verdosos no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la paternidad de la niña. Además, con una sonrisa exultante, Pauna les reveló que la pequeña mostraba en su espalda la misma marca de nacimiento con forma de luna que tenía su esposo. Aquella noticia los llenó de felicidad, aunque Willian dejó bien claro que, de cualquier modo, para él era su hija desde el mismo momento en el que Pauna era su madre.

Durante esa última semana habían tenido mucho tiempo para ponerse al corriente de muchos sucesos. Albert informó a su hermano de que hacía más de un mes había mandado una misiva urgente a la corte del rey Jacobo, donde se explicaba con todo detalle lo sucedido con Andres. Además, se incluyó un apartado con la renuncia expresa por parte de Candy de las posesiones pertenecientes al conde de Tempton, y solicitaba que fueran de inmediato devueltas a su legítimo dueño. Pauna, con lágrimas en los ojos, agradeció profundamente aquel gesto tan altruista y se fundió con ella en un caluroso abrazo.

Ambas parejas habían convenido bautizar a sus respectivos hijos a la vez, dos días antes de Navidad. Cuando Willian y Pauna pidieron a Albert y a Candy que fueran los padrinos de la pequeña Rosmary, éstos, visiblemente agradecidos por su ofrecimiento, aceptaron gustosos. En el caso de Sean, los padrinos serían Pony y lord Richard, aunque Candy albergaba sus dudas de que el anciano accediera a dicho cometido.

En realidad, el conde no sólo había accedido, sino que se sintió profundamente honrado por tal honor. Estaba muy complacido por su visita, a pesar de que su semblante revelaba un gran sufrimiento. Hasta él ya habían llegado los rumores veraces del complot perpetrado por Andres, y en el cual había participado Damian. Le resultó muy duro enterarse así de que su hijo mayor había sido responsable involuntario de la muerte de Darryl, pero lo que más le dolía era no haber tenido noticias suyas desde la noche en la que Albert fue a reclamar a su esposa. Había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y aunque lord Richard no podía olvidar aquella traición por parte de Damian, tampoco le guardaba rencor. Estaba seguro de que su hijo se había alejado de él por temor a las represalias, además de la vergüenza a la que lo habían llevado sus actos. De cualquier modo, no quería morirse sin haberlo visto una vez más. Necesitaba decirle que lo había perdonado, que su error había sido muy grande pero que, ante todo, era su hijo y lo amaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Estuvieron charlando hasta bien avanzada la mañana, aunque el niño fue quien acaparó toda la atención del anciano. Lord Richard no paró de jugar con el pequeño en sus brazos, mientras sus padres no hacían más que recordarle que tenían que regresar a Andrewhouse a la hora del almuerzo. El conde se negaba reiteradamente a que se fueran tan rápido, a pesar de que Candy le explicó repetidas veces que al día siguiente volvería a ver a Sean en el bautizo. Al final, la pareja no tuvo otra elección que dejar al niño a su cuidado un rato más mientras ellos daban un paseo por los alrededores.

El viento gélido de finales de diciembre soplaba con fuerza en la ladera cercana al castillo, pero Candy era inmune al frío. Llevaba sobre sus hombros una capa ribeteada con piel de armiño que Albert le había regalado la tarde anterior, y no pudo por menos que sonreír al pasar la mano sobre aquella piel tan suave y recordar cómo su esposo la había conseguido meses atrás. Por aquel entonces, ella no lo sabía, pero él la había ordenado confeccionar con los armiños que habían cazado en su última salida con los halcones. Había estado guardada durante meses en Andrewhouse, hasta que Albert se acordó de su existencia y se la entregó.

Hombre y mujer paseaban cogidos de la mano, en completo silencio, sin necesidad de comunicarse con palabras. Los gestos de complicidad que se regalaban entre ellos lo decían todo. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del bosque, decidieron internarse en la espesura, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los guardias que custodiaban la muralla, para así tener un poco de intimidad.

Caminaron por aquel paraje tan tranquilo hasta que Candy, con una sonrisa pícara, tiró del brazo de su esposo, indicándole que quería descansar un rato al pie de un roble. Él no se hizo de rogar. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyó su espalda en el árbol y acogió el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella con un tierno beso cargado de intenciones. La ternura se convirtió en pasión pero, para sorpresa de Albert, Candy se apartó de él y empezó a rebuscar algo entre los pliegues de su capa.

—¿Qué haces? —rezongó él por aquella molesta interrupción.

—Busco mi daga.

—Mujer, ahora no te he provocado, así que veo innecesario que me amenaces con tu arma.

—Tú calla y espera —le ordenó Candy con voz tajante. Como Albert la miró con gesto contrariado, procedió a explicarse—No sé por qué razón desconocida, ahora mismo siento la irremediable necesidad de cerrar un círculo, de unir en el tiempo el eslabón que faltaba. Ahora verás.

Albert observó intrigado lo que su esposa se disponía a hacer. Candy se echó hacia un lado, caviló durante unos instantes y después comenzó a trazar unas marcas en la corteza del árbol. Cuando terminó, volvió a apoyarse en el pecho de su marido y afirmó con voz satisfecha:

—Ya está.

Albert se dio la vuelta y examinó con ojo crítico el trabajo realizado. Sobre el tronco del roble podía leerse con claridad:

 _ **« MDCXXI. Un amor que perdurará eternamente a lo largo del tiempo. D & C ». **_

—¿«D»? ¿Por qué has escrito «D»? — preguntó ceñudo.

—¿Acaso no es la primera letra de tu apellido? —respondió con fingida inocencia. Candy se percató de la expresión hosca que su esposo había adoptado al escuchar esa forma de nombrarlo, y una burbujeante carcajada brotó de su garganta— Laird Duncan, me encanta ver la cara que pones cuando te llamo así.

—Pequeña víbora... —Albert gruñó por lo bajo mientras tumbaba a Candy sobre la fresca hierba—. ¡Cómo te gusta provocarme! Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Voy a hacerte el amor tantas veces y de tantas formas diferentes que vas a olvidar cualquier otro nombre que no sea el mío. Te haré gritarlo una y otra vez hasta que se te quede grabado a fuego en tu dura cabeza. Quiero oírte decir mi nombre despierta, cuando hagamos el amor y mis manos recorran tu cuerpo hasta la extenuación. Pero, sobre todo, quiero oírtelo decir cuando estés dormida, porque entonces sabré que todos tus pensamientos, hasta los más recónditos de tu mente, están dirigidos única y exclusivamente a mi persona. Voy a amarte hasta que te quedes sin aliento, y ese último aliento sea para mí.

Y lo cumplió.

 **Fin**

 _Este es el final de esta hermosa historia, muchos se preguntaran porque Candy viajo en el tiempo, en el prologo lo dicem fue Elroy con el conjuro que decia:_

 ** _Aquel cuyos pies no toquen el suelo y vuele cual ave rapaz; aquel que en su cuerpo lleve el sagrado vínculo con los robles; aquel cuyo corazón roto haya conseguido que su vida sea yerma, tanto como para que no le importe romper con todo; aquél vendrá a liberarnos a través del tiempo y del espacio, y gracias a sus actos, recibirá justa penitencia quien ha traicionado a su misma sangre._**

 _Me encanto adaptar esta novela para los rubios , espero les haya gustado y mil gracias por sus comentarios_ _ **, JuJo, Enamorada, Sasha Vy, Biank Andrew, Yagui Fun, Yuki Yuki love, White Andrew, mary mendoza, Yeneli, Ana isela hdz , BAlderasm Lola, elbroche, Rebeka Vsc, E.K.V.V, venezolana lopez, Keila, Nennyta, Fiorela, ciresun7029, mcvarela**_ _, por hacerme pasar unos momentos agradables leyendo sus comentarios tan graciosos, me rei de lo lindo,_

 _Un abrazo fuerte y que Dios las bendigan._

 _Abigailwhite70_


End file.
